The Cursed Hero
by elusivesky
Summary: Midoriya was born with a quirk nobody was able to identify, not even him. After his first encounter with All Might, his future is changed, but not in the way you expect. Will he be able to walk the path of a hero with his unknown power and the doubt inside his mind? Will his darkness overcome his resolve of what a hero should be? Language M / Romance T-M / Drama T / Pairing Unknown
1. The Cursed Hero

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy this little 'crossover'. I have no intention of bringing too much from Naruto's universe since this IS Naruto's universe. I hope someone gets to enjoy my little opening chapter. Leave a review to let me know your opinions. Rated M for language and Romance tag meaning E.T's fighting against apes mounting velociraptors. Romance tag meaning some freaking romance moving forward, nature of the romance still indeterminate. See ya.**

" Speaking out loud  
_' Thinking_

* * *

**The Cursed Hero**

_People are not born equal._ What a bunch of crap. Everyone is born equal, the world is responsible for their changes, and the people are responsible for the world. Those who came to this world and were left by themselves, are the only ones who can complain about injustice. They got their chance snatched from them, they have the right to be mad at the world, they have the right to impose their will against everything. In this new world, there's only one absolute truth: **Villains aren't born. They're raised.**

* * *

My name is Midoriya Izuku, and at the age of four, I was told I had a quirk nobody could identify. The doctor who examined me showed us the proof that I had the third joint on my pinky toe, which represents the evolution of humanity, the birth of a new generation of exceptional abilities users in this new world where fantasy becomes reality. This little detail could dictate how your life would progress, how you would be treated by most people, and how you would live. After I was told that for this new world I meant nothing, I kept trying to live as a hero, trying to absorb their ideals as my own, I kept trying to be like the hero I admired so much, All Might. I desperately waited for the day my quirk would activate, I studied everything about it, analyzing other people's quirks endlessly and I found nothing... But I kept going. I trained alone in an abandoned place next to my house, learning how to fight by myself using videos and books as reference and my quirk didn't activate... But I kept going. Back then, when my mother gave up on me, feeling sorry for her normal son and the suffering he would face in his life, it hurt most than anything... But even after that, I kept going... After all, a true hero never gives up and always faces everything with a smile, right?

* * *

_'After years of mistreating in Kacchan's hands, could you really blame me if I were to became a villain? He just told me to kill myself. The person I also admired for so long, the person I considered my friend. The one who uttered these words to me is someone praised by adults, someone considered suitable to be a hero, a model to the next generation. He's someone who aims to be the strongest hero ever... This is just stupid. I was stupid for trying to follow him all this time, being humiliated, inflating his ego for years, how stupid I was.' _Midoriya kept walking, repeating the words inside his mind when he heard a strange voice behind him:

"A medium-sized body... To hide in-"

He looked over his shoulder to see who was speaking and locked eyes on a giant slimy monster.

_'Wha- It looks like a villain with a transformation quirk-' _He analyzed in less than two seconds, jumping away from the danger the monster was emanating, but before he could gain any distance, he was caught and engulfed by the sticky substance that started covering his face, preventing him from breathing. Just before passing out, he heard a familiar voice, a voice he had heard a million times on the TV:

"**Fear not, shounen... I am here!**"

The last thing he remembered was a strong wind pressure before fainting.

* * *

He woke up after being softly face-slapped, instantly looking at the man in front of him, thinking he could only be dreaming. All Might, the number one hero was right there.

"An autograph... Where's m-" He looked around and found his burned notebook opening just to see the hero's signature on it.  
"He already signed it?!"

When the hero said _until next time_ and was about to leave, Midoriya felt despair... He still needed an answer, he needed to hear it from him. He was sure that All Might wouldn't turn him down like the others. As the symbol of justice, he was sure he was going to believe in him. Just because nobody had an answer to his unknown power, it didn't mean he was useless.

"Please, wait. I want to ask you something."

The hero turned and Midoriya looked away, too embarrassed to maintain eye contact.  
"Can someone without a quirk become a hero like you?"  
"Without a quirk?"

All Might kept staring at the boy, wondering what he meant by that. After the hero questioned him, Midoriya explained that after being tested over and over again, his quirk never awakened although everyone was sure he had one, they just didn't know how to turn it on, not even Midoriya himself.

"Shounen, I can understand what you're feeling, having your power so close and yet having nothing at all... It must be frustrating, but I can't be an irresponsible adult right now and just say that you can become a hero."

Midoriya's face fell as he heard the only person in the world that he expected to believe in him, to give him hope, doing exactly the opposite.

"A pro should always be ready to risk his life and without power, can one really become a hero? I don't think so, shounen."

Midoriya just gripped the front of his shirt with his eyes closed, trying hard not to cry, feeling his words hit like slaps.

"If you desire to help people, you could become a police officer. There's nothing wrong about dreaming but you need to face reality, shounen. I'm sorry but with the way you are, you cannot become a hero."

He turned and jumped away, the wind pressure making Midoriya's hair stand.

Just like that, it ended. Midoriya's dreams, ambitions, hope... He kept staring at the ground, not knowing what to do... Where to go... He was lost.

_'This was a little harsh, but the sooner he faces reality, the better. Also, this is the first time I heard about a quirk that no one can classify... That's odd.' _Lost in thoughts about the boy's strange past, he didn't notice the bottle he just dropped. The bottle containing the sticky villain he captured.

Midoriya looked up to see All Might's figure flying away. He kept watching for a few seconds, mortified. He felt his head hurt after hearing those words, he just had the last shred of hope ripped from him by his idol, he opened his eyes but his vision was blurred by tears. He wiped them out, but he still couldn't see things in front of him, everything was blurred and before he could ask himself what happened to his eyes, he grabbed the sides of his head, feeling it hurt, that he fell to his knees. He wanted to scream, but his jaw was locked, his hands pressing his skull in an attempt to relieve the pain. It was like someone was crushing his brain. He kept there on the ground, waiting for the pain to pass and felt it spreading to his eyes as well. After a few minutes, it just suddenly stopped, like it never happened. He was feeling dizzy, and after opening his eyes again he saw two flies next to him, and it looked like they were flying in slow-motion. He took a step forward, but as he did so, everything came strangely close, as if he was seeing everything from a wrong-sized pair of lens. He could still feel the depth, he just wasn't used to it yet.

"What the hell is going on?! What is this?"

He tried to walk again, his arms raised in front of him to help with his balance and went to the small stream next to the place he was to wash his face and his eyes that were now aching. When he crouched to get water, he saw something reflected on the water's surface that made a chill run through his whole body: He saw a pair of red eyes glowing and suddenly, he was aware of everything around him. The processing speed of the incoming visuals stimulus was off the charts, that was all Midoriya could think as he saw 4 fishes underwater, 10 meters ahead and somehow could keep track of them even after turning to look at some bees flying around him. Somehow, everything seemed slow to his eyes and his vision blurred again, but this time caused by the tears falling down his face, as he realized those eyes had to be his quirk. His quirk that has just awakened.

"I'm not useless... I'm not quirkless... I knew I wasn't useless-"

After recovering, he wiped the tears and looking back to the place where his dreams were destroyed a few minutes ago, he swore:

"I'll show you. I'll show you I'm not useless... I'll show you two what it truly means to be a hero, All Might... Kac- Bakugou."

He heard an explosion and turned towards its general direction, he could even hear some sirens. He ran for a few minutes until he reached the crowd that was watching a sticky villain who just abducted a boy fight with pro-heroes. The villain was using explosions in every direction, making people gasp, a few filming with their cellphones. Every time Midoriya blinked, his eyes automatically registered a new detail in front of him, somehow keeping track of movements made by those around even after passing by them. He saw the heroes standing back because it was dangerous to approach the explosive monster.

_'Explosions?'_

Midoriya noticed those explosions and how they reminded him of a certain someone. He swiftly walked through the crowd, finding the narrows spaces while moving swiftly, until he reached the front row and saw the look on the boy's face. The one who was being chocked just like Midoriya was a few minutes ago was Bakugou. He locked his new red eyes with the boy's eyes, seeing only fear and despair on his face, instantly running towards the villain, jumping over a sign, not even realizing what he was doing.

_'He is going to die and everyone is just watching... Waiting for another hero to save the day. You are all pathetic... You call yourselves heroes?'_

He approached barely aware of the screams coming from behind, telling him to stop. He was focused on the sticky villain, who saw his advance and tried to blow him with a direct blast, but he just stepped aside, dodging the heat. What the hell? That was too easy. He threw his backpack directly in the villain's face, which made him let go of Bakugou's face, allowing the boy to breathe again.

"Deku... Why?!"  
"It looked like... You were asking for someone to help you-"

Midoriya saw the villain's left arm coming his way and dodged the explosion again, feeling the hot vapor against his face, but everything was so calm that he wasn't feeling pressured at all, however, he noticed something alarming: He was getting strangely tired as if his whole body was getting too heavy for him to handle. His breathing getting out of control, and his legs starting to drag. He kept dodging and throwing anything he could pick up from the ground directly at the villain's eyes, making him unable to focus on Bakugou. After a close call, where he got a small burn on his left wrist, he turned to the crowd and shouted:

"FOR HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP WATCHING?! DO YOU CALL YOURSELVES HEROES?!"

He was almost at his limit. He just discovered this new power and was already fighting a monster with Bakugou's power, yet, he was holding his own for more than 5 minutes and nobody lifted a finger to help. Suddenly, he felt a presence that was going to grab his arm and instantly withdrew it when he was about to be touched. He saw a hand close on thin air and heard the same familiar voice talk something about lessons, but he wasn't paying attention to those empty words anymore, they meant nothing to him now. All Might blew the villain towards the sky with such force that a tornado was created and a few seconds later it started raining. Midoriya finally could rest, so he sat on the sidewalk still feeling his body fatigued. What was going on? He looked at his arms and legs and after a quick analysis of what happened, he concluded that he was still seeing everything with that distort eyesight. He understood then... He needed to stop his power... He needed to turn it off because it was draining his energy too fast, but how could he stop that? He tried closing his eyes and concentrating, but the answer simply popped inside his mind: He just needed to _want to turn it off_, so he did and after opening his eyes again, the world came back to normal, the pressure instantly getting off his body. He looked around and saw Bakugou who had fainted a few seconds ago sitting as well, being praised by some pro-hero because of his toughness and his quirk, but he just looked down, not bragging as usual.

_'Yea, you're the one that got saved by me. Maybe if I had killed myself today as you suggested, you would also be dead by now.'_

Midoriya just noticed that a pro-hero was trying to scold him about being reckless, so he grabbed his bag, getting up and after looking directly at the pro-hero Death Arms' face, said without any fear or insecurity for the first time in his life:

"Someone was in danger, and there were no heroes available, so I did what I thought was right, now if you excuse me."

He walked away from a perplexed hero and was pierced by Bakugou's stare. The moment he passed by the perimeter tape, he saw the place where the number #1 hero was giving an interview. He looked at him, feeling a new kind of feeling... It wasn't rage... It was a feeling he never experienced before... Something that caused a sensation of betrayal. All Might felt the urge to look back and their eyes met for a second. What All Might saw there, made him stop his interview mid-sentence and wonder:

_'__His eyes. His eyes just changed color, didn't they?'_

* * *

**Author's note: Leave a review.**


	2. Crossroads

**Author's note: Hey, I'm glad you gave me a chance and I wish you enjoy where this is going. I hope you can forgive me for the slow pace to build background and character, but the next chapters will be longer and more exciting. Please, feel free to review, don't be shy. I hope you tag along with me, I assure you it won't be boring. Enjoy.**

" Speaking out loud_  
' Thinking_

* * *

**Crossroads**

Coming back home, Midoriya remembered how he spoke to Death Arms at the scene of the fight. He spoke like that to a real pro-hero. Also, the way he shouted before that, towards the others, that wasn't like him at all. He never considered himself to be explosive, but everything that happened today made him a rollercoaster of emotions. He wanted to apologize like he usually did, but this new feeling of anger prevented him from doing so, which made him not entirely sure if he was sad or not. In a part of his mind, he could stop finding that feeling... _Liberating_. He heard someone coming from behind him and turned.

"Kacc-"  
_'Well, I guess it could take some time to get used calling him by his name.'_

"HEY, DEKU!"

Midoriya was about to ask what he wanted, when Bakugou just harshly spoke with his fists closed, looking more insane than ever:

"I never asked you to save me. As if you could even help me. I could've beaten him myself... How dare a quirkless failu-"

Before he could keep the insults, he looked at Midoriya's face and froze. His facial expression was wrong, he looked unaffected by his words, even bored, nothing even close to his usual _I am about to cry _face.

"Yea, you really didn't ask for me to help you, but you're welcome anyway. And I didn't save you... All Might did. If you could beat the villain by yourself... I guess we'll never know. As for the last part." Midoriya closed his eyes for one second, switching his power on, feeling nothing but pleasure seeing Bakugou's thunderstruck face as he looked into Midoriya's eyes:

"You- You got your quirk? So fucking what?! Do you think changing your eyes' color is some great shit? Don't you dare mock me, you shitty nerd!" He shouted the last insult and turned, walking away and leaving Midoriya sighing.

_'I need to go home so I can research something about eye-related powers. I can't waste any time since I have only 8 months to the U.A's admission exam. I need to figure exactly what this power is before going there. I guess I'll let mom know today as well-'_

He was already walking again, an involuntary smile on his face when he imagined his mother's reaction to the news.

"I... Am... HERE!" All Might just stormed out of an alley, blocking the boy's passage.  
"I found you, shounen. Good."

Midoriya just looked at him with a strange feeling of déjà vu.

"Shounen, I came for you so I could make a proposal. You see... If I hadn't heard your story... If I hadn't witnessed with my own eyes... I would be nothing but fake muscles and insincerity."

_'Fake muscles? Insincerity? What?'_ Midoriya thought while trying to make sense of his words.

"I'll show you, but don't post on the internet or something like that, ok?"

After saying that he disappeared in a cloud of dense steam and a skeletal man appeared with the same clothes he was wearing.

"Huh?!" That was all Midoriya could say.

"I am sure you, as a fan, also sees me as the symbol of peace, but the truth is that I'm not what I used to be. This is my real form... What you saw was nothing more than an illusion. I do that every day... I use my muscular form as if I was wearing a costume, just like those swimmers who puff their chest trying to look imposing. I got seriously injured during a fight five years ago and lost my stomach and most of my respiratory system. The surgery was tough and now I can't perform my hero job as a full-time activity."

Midoriya was just staring at him and at the scar he was showing, but instead of being shocked by all that and by the impressive scar, Midoriya was remembering something that happened this afternoon.

"I couldn't help but feel inspired by you. Someone who, for all purposes, doesn't have a quirk, was the one who acted. Your will spurred me to action. Most of the top heroes show signs of greatness even as children. Many of them claim that their bodies simply moved before they could think... That's what happened back there with you, right shounen? I can say for sure... YOU CAN BE-"  
"Let me stop you for a second, All Might."

While the wind brushed leaves all around, messing the boy's hair, All Might's smile slowly faded away as he looked inside the boy's eyes. Midoriya knew what his next words were going to be, so he stopped the number **#1** hypocrite hero.

"I imagine this wound to be related to your fight against Toxic Chainsaw 5 years ago, right? I don't know the exact extent of your injuries, so I can't say for sure which were your motives- What I'm trying to say-" He took a deep breath and continued:  
"After we talk today, and you told me I couldn't become a hero, you said that a pro-hero always has to be ready to risk his life, didn't you?"  
"I did, but-"  
"I don't know how, but after all those things you said, somehow, I miraculously awakened my quirk."  
"WHA- That's amazing, shounen."  
"Yea. Although I cannot completely control it yet, I got a glimpse of what it can do, and what it can do is allow me to examine things _very well_. I can see a lot of details in a very short period of time. Could you guess what I saw today?"

All Might saw that something was different on the boy's face. It was nothing like the face he made when they first met... Back there he was blushing and smiling, reacting like a fanboy, but now he just looked sad and... Disappointed?

"I couldn't know, shounen."  
"The funny part is if you never showed me this form of yours, I would never know. I saw everything. All the heroes standing while the villain tried to take control of Kacchan's body, all the people in the crowd. Mt. Lady, who instead of shrinking to get to the fight faster so she could use her quirk after getting there, preferred to play dumb and watch. All the pro-heroes who remained still while all they should've done was to work together. Somehow, I can remember all their faces, including the faces of every person in the crowd... And at the moment I passed through them, I saw you. I saw you next to a light pole. However, back there, you were just a random citizen to me, because you were in this form, but now I understand that you were there the whole time... Deciding if you should help him or not... Deciding if you should let him get killed or not."

All Might's face showed surprise as he saw the boy walking again passing by him. He wanted to explain the situation but the boy spoke louder, looking over his shoulder once.

"I won't tell anyone about you and this secret, so don't worry. Thank you as well. If it wasn't for our encounter, I would still be the same naïve person I was."

All Might couldn't help but worry about that boy. Something was definitely wrong there.

"Shounen... Did something happen to you? You seem way different from our first encounter-"  
"I guess my power is not the only thing that awakened today. The name is Midoriya, by the way. **Midoriya Izuku**."

'_Do not forget that.'_ The fiercely thought.

He never looked back as All Might just watched the boy disappear at the next corner, wondering what exactly awakened today besides his quirk.

* * *

The moment Midoriya arrived home, he saw a note from his mother on the table, saying she went out to buy groceries and would be back soon. He went straight to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He didn't spot any changes on his face, so he tried a few things. First, he tried to activate his power with only one eye, but nothing happened. Then he tried to activate his power without closing his eyes, and as he was looking at the mirror from up close, he felt like the mirror started to shrink, as the same effect from earlier happened again, but he didn't close his eyes this time and saw his iris becoming red. The red was too vivid... So vivid that he noticed his eyes were slightly glowing, allowing him to see something around his pupil which became strangely small. He leaned closer and saw 1 black dot outside his pupil with the shape of a comma or a swirl, like a mark or something, making a diagonal alignment with his pupil, like 2 black dots. He didn't remember having any markings on his eyes, but he left that question for later. He took a step back and saw how the red didn't fit his face at all, but he couldn't despise his amazing power, no matter what it was... It was_ his_ and he would find a way to turn it into the greatest quirk ever. He heard his mom arriving:

"Izuku, you're home?"  
"Here. I'm coming." He said switching off the red and seeing the familiar green take its place.

* * *

Inko threw a small dinner party to celebrate her son's new power and his decision to apply for the U.A academy. Hours later, Midoriya was in his room, typing and clicking like a madman, his face too close to the computer screen as he desperately tried to find any information about his power, but nothing popped out.

His room which was excessively full of All Might's toys and posters had just one gigantic box now, with all of it stuffed inside. After taking everything off, looking at the clean walls and shelves, he felt something odd. A strange feeling, like he had won something, not lost.

In front of his computer, he left out a sigh and pushed himself away from his table, making the chair move, ending in the middle of the room while looking at the ceiling.

"It can't be."

He closed his eyes for some time, thinking while leaning back in his chair. He looked at his clock on the nightstand a few minutes later and saw that he had been at it for almost 5 hours and still, nothing relevant appeared. He then started muttering, tipping his finger on his chin:

"I can't believe ocular powers are so rare. There has to be more, right? The sole example known is U.A's teacher Aizawa Shota _a.k.a_ _Eraser Head_. Even after narrowing my power to the _Emitter_ type, I still can't find any examples of ocular powers that enhance the senses, most of them are physical powers that belong to the _Transformation_ type."

Midoriya stopped and went back to his computer, trying another type of search. He tried to go for the broad terms. He typed _Red-eye; ocular power; enhance senses_ in the search bar and got a bunch of fake red eye contacts, a few strange googles linked to cosplay, and even a guy who was probably trying to sell drugs. Nothing made sense until he found a store's website called: _The Old World_. He clicked and saw that was an antique store selling vases, amulets, books, and more. He kept scrolling and right before he decided to close the tab, he saw a picture of the insides of the store and opened it in a new tab to zoom in. The picture showed the store and he could see a frame with an oil painting being displayed, but what caught his attention wasn't the painting itself but the eye color of the people displayed in it. All the people displayed in the painting had either _red_ or _white_ eyes and that couldn't be a coincidence, right? Midoriya wrote the address. It was almost out of town, but he still needed to check it anyway since that was the only lead he had for now, but it was almost daybreak so he decided to get some sleep and find some answers later on. He started closing tabs and the last one was from today's news. He took a minute looking at his slightly blurred face again and the article's title: _Unknown middle schooler helps pro-heroes defeat criminal._ He closed the tab and jumped on his bed, unable to stop the smile spreading on his face:

_'I didn't do that to help them... I just... Did what I was born to do.'_

* * *

Across the city, the TV was broadcasting the same story, but the two people watching weren't looking at the title or to the villain's face. They were more interested in the part where the teen shouted to the trashy heroes.

"What an interesting kid." Shigaraki Tomura said while narrowing his eyes.  
"Yes. Interesting indeed." Kurogiri recognized, pausing the tv at the moment the boy looked at the crowd, his red eyes glowing, full of rage.

* * *

**Author's note: Leave a review, I would really appreciate it.**


	3. What is was and what it can be

**Author's note: A longer chapter with background and some action. I hope you can still see that this is and isn't a crossover since there are only a few terms adopted by Midoriya. With that being said, don't expect this to go smoother, because compared to the canon, this will be a much tougher road. See y'all soon.**

" Speaking out loud  
_' Thinking_  
_ Highlighted information  
_ Written information

* * *

**What it was and what it can be**

The school was chaotic the next day since all of sudden, Midoriya was a celebrity. Somehow, people discovered that Bakugou was the one who was held hostage and that Midoriya was the one who saved him. Bakugou looked like he was going to have a stroke, but kept his mouth shut all the time, perhaps because of what happened yesterday or maybe because of Midoriya's response to all the attention he was getting. Midoriya knew that most of those who came trying to pat him on the shoulder, shake his hand or even exchange cellphone numbers, were the same people who laughed at him a few days ago after the teacher asked if he applied to go to the U.A. Now, just because he made it into the news, they all suddenly liked him? That made him even more aware of how nasty people could really be. He didn't shake anybody's hands, didn't leave any open body language that could indicate they were allowed to touch him and said his number was exclusively for family and close friends. To the few that treated him like a normal human being before, he explained without giving major details about what happened and about his quirk.

Lunch hour finally kicked in and he almost ran out of class.

He made his way to the roof using an alternative route, away from the corridors where even students from other classes were trying to see him. The boy with an unknown quirk who saved the great Bakugou Katsuki while fighting side by side with All Might. As far as delusions and rumors go, their delusions were getting a little out of proportion. He arrived at his usual spot on the roof, in a corner protected of the sunlight and started eating his bento, but after just a few seconds, he stopped the chopsticks halfway to his mouth and asked as if someone was there with him:

"For how long are you planning to stay there, looking at me like a creep?" He started chewing again, as an indistinct shape passed by and landed by his side.  
"Now that you got your fucking quirk, you're talking big, huh? Maybe I should teach you a lesson about how changing your eyes' color isn't a fucking quirk at all, just a fucking joke."  
"Please, go ahead."

Midoriya said still eating, pissing off Bakugou who heated his right hand, spinning his body to make a swing, but when his palm was about to touch Midoriya's face he deviated it, creating a small explosion towards the wall, followed by a tiny smoke screen that blocked his vision of Midoriya's expression. When the smoke vanished he expected to see his red eyes again, but just saw the green-haired boy staring at him with his eyebrows up, still chewing.

"Are you finished? I want to eat in peace, Kacchan."

Bakugou got straight and instead of leaving, leaned on the wall next to where Midoriya was sitting, his arms crossed on his chest, asking:

"How did you fucking know I was up there watching you?" He asked with a different voice, still aggressive, but with a lower tone, more controlled.

_'Well, this is new.'_ Midoriya thought.

"I just knew. I felt your presence... I guess."  
"That's too vague, Deku. What exactly is this shitty quirk of yours, huh?"  
"I got it for one day and you already expect me to know everything about it? I don't know what it is yet, but I'll let you know firsthand when I do, don't worry."  
"Oh? Is that a fucking threat, Deku? Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Bakugou said smirking, and his hands started sparkling.

Midoriya had finished his bento and after brushing the dust off, stopped in front of Bakugou, saying:

"Not at the moment. Don't take too long or you'll be late." He went back inside, leaving Bakugou alone, asking himself who the fuck was that and where did the real Deku go.

_'Damn nerd.'_

While going downstairs, Midoriya felt the adrenaline running through his body. He could finally stand his ground against Bakugou, his hands weren't shaking, he didn't feel fear, he didn't even feel troubled when he was attacked. He passed by a window and saw his reflection, surprised to see a smile on his face when he didn't even notice he was smiling.

_'This... This is the best.'_

* * *

It was almost nightfall when Midoriya arrived at his destination. He had to take the subway and two buses to get here in this remote area. He saw the store from the internet ahead and picked up the pace, thrilled by the remote, yet, real chance to discover the secret about his powers. He got in and was greeted by an elderly man:

"Irasshaimase."

Midoriya started wandering inside the small shop, looking for the painting on the walls, but after seeing nothing, he went back to the cashier, asking:

"Excuse me, sir. Good evening, my name is Midoriya Izuku and I saw a painting on your website, but I can't find it here. It was some kind of family portrait where they had... Red and white eyes. Would you possibly know where it is?"  
"And why are you looking for that specific painting, Midoriya Izuku?"

Midoriya didn't want to talk about his quirk with a stranger, but lying was also uncomfortable, so he just omitted part of the truth.

"I wanted to see it from up close and buy it, but if it was sold, there's nothing I can do." He waited and the old man just smiled.  
"You'll have to do better than this to convince me. If you want someone's help, you shouldn't lie, it's just rude. Tell me what you really want with that painting and I may still help you find it."

Midoriya pondered for a few seconds and decided to tell him the truth. It wasn't like he was going to be mad after knowing, right? Also, it looked like this man knew a few things if he was fishing for information like that.

"It's about my quirk... My quirk awakened yesterday and I couldn't find any information about any similar power anywhere else. After a saw the portrait online, I came here to... Check if that portrait has something to do with me."  
"And why would that be the case? Why would this portrait have anything to do with you?" The old man waited for Midoriya's answer with an educated smile.  
"This is the only place where I saw something similar. Precisely on that painting."

The man just raised his eyebrows and he signed, giving up on the evasiveness, briefly closing his eyes, activating his power. The old man's eyes almost popped out when he saw the red glow, asking with a weak voice:

"It can't be... You must be joking... How?! What's your name again, boy?!"  
"Midoriya... Midoriya Izuku."

Midoriya was also a little jumpy because of his reaction but kept his cool, seeing something on the man's expression change. He looked away and back at the man, seeing a grim flash through his face... And hell broke loose.

The old man, who was probably 70 or something, jumped over the counter while delivering a rounded kick, which was dodged by Midoriya.

"Huh?!"

The poor boy didn't know what to do right now. He put some distance between him and this crazy geezer, noticing he knocked down some bookshelves when dodging the first kick.

"Ojiisan, wha- What the hell are you doing?"

The old man just lunged at him, with a storm of punches and kicks, forcing Midoriya to dodge the incoming assault, knocking a couple of boxes and vases on the way. Midoriya was trying to understand how in the world he was so fast and what kind of style was that. Also, if he should engage before his energy ran out again, or if it would be wrong to hurt an elderly person, even if he was attacked first. Before he could decide, the geezer stopped and said while panting, his expression showing surprise as if he had just seen a ghost:

"I can't believe it... Midoriya Izuku, right now I must give you two choices. These choices will dictate how your life will progress. If you choose wrong, you'll die a very miserable death, full of anguish and despair. Now, knowing there are only two paths ahead of you, would you like me to give you these choices, or would you rather leave this place without this burden? Consider your position carefully, because once you know, you won't be able to leave this behind."

_'Is this a joke? A scam? It doesn't look like one, but I have a terrible feeling about this. Even so... I can't turn back now. Maybe he really knows something about all this.'  
_  
"Eeeer, what will you do when I answer?"  
"Huh? Oh, don't worry, I won't attack you anymore."  
"Okay... Then I... I would like for you to give me the choices, sir."  
"First, sorry about that, I had to be sure that you- Nevermind, follow me."

Midoriya saw him moving around the store and began to lift the bookshelf he knocked down, but the geezer just said _leave it_ as he walked towards the entrance of the shop. He went to the glass and turned the sign to closed, turning the lock, walking back fast-paced towards the back, where he pulled 3 books from a shelf starting a gear noise. Suddenly, the bookshelf moved out of the way, revealing a hidden door and a staircase to a lower floor. Midoriya was a little reluctant to follow the crazy man downstairs, but he had to know the truth. They walked down a spiral staircase too quickly, and once or twice, Midoriya had to grab the man by his shoulders to prevent him from falling all the way down. Maybe that brief fight they had left him a little off balance.

"We're here boy, get the lights on your left. Right there, on the wall."

As soon as Midoriya switched the lights on, he saw an enormous oval room with bookshelves within all its extent. Between the bookshelves, he saw numerous paintings and on the far right side, he saw something that reminded him of an operation room, isolated by plastic walls, a table on its center. Once he noticed that, he felt a shiver.

_'I guess it wouldn't be a terrible idea to leave it on... I still can't see this man's true intentions, so I should keep my guard up.' _Midoriya thought after a quick look around, switching his power on. He then noticed the man coming closer, asking while looking into his eyes:

"How do you activate it?" He was with his hands behind his back, an excited look on his face. Midoriya couldn't decide what he should do or what he should tell, but the man said as if he could read his mind:

"You are free to leave if that's what you want. You chose to come down here by yourself, so don't worry, I won't try to hurt you. I couldn't, even if I wanted to."

Midoriya pondered that for a few seconds, deciding that his words made sense. He turned his power off again and answered the question:

"The first time... The power turned itself on... And the first time I had to turn it off, I just felt inside my mind. I don't know how to explain it. It was like closing your eyes, but you don't actually close your eyes, you feel some kind of imaginary second pair behind the first and you blink them, so they can turn off. I don't know if that's the best explanation, but it's the only one I can think of right now. Now, I just use this blink when I want to turn it on and off and the quirk obeys. It's like you're telling your power to _start_ and to _stop_. When I was a child, I was told my quirk was always here, but they couldn't classify it as an _Emitter_, _Transformation_, or _Mutant_ type. Yesterday I... I was talking to someone and I suddenly felt a headache. After it happened, my eyesight became blurred and my perception changed, my iris becoming red. Somehow... I miraculously got my quirk... Some kind of sense enhancer."  
"And this person you were talking to. Is this person still alive?"

Midoriya wondered why would he ask something like that. What a strange question to make.

"Huh?! Yes, he is alive. Why-"  
"So, did this person physically or emotionally hurt you?"

Why was he asking those kinds of weird questions? It was like he knew what All Might did.

"I... Yea. How do you know that?" He answered, remembering again how All Might's words destroyed his hope and broke his spirit for a few minutes.  
"I can't believe it... I can't believe that after all these centuries, you suddenly were born with it, that's unbelievable."  
"I'm sorry, Ojiisan. I can't keep up with you. You're talking about my quirk, right?"  
"Midoriya-kun, it's time to tell you the choices I mentioned before, and don't worry, you don't need to give me an answer, but you have to understand what they mean to you. Before we start, allow me to introduce myself properly: I'm Hirotaka Shinji. Please, take a seat."

He indicated a chair next to a table to the left and as soon as they got closer to it, Midoriya saw the painting he was looking for hanging on the wall behind the table. It was bigger than he thought, and as he analyzed the people displayed, he felt a chill. A woman with white hair and long ears that reminded him of _rabbit ears_. Her eyes were white and Midoriya looked at her face for a few seconds before moving on. Below her and slightly in front, there were two young men. One with red hair and the other with white hair. Below them, there were two boys, slightly towards the red-haired one, both with black hair. Midoriya realized he was holding his breath because he couldn't take his eyes off the boy to the left. His eyes were red, just like his. He felt startled when Shinji said in a low voice:

"Yes. The _Moon Family_ tree. Your family tree, boy."  
"What you mean my family tree? Are you telling me- Not way, am I somehow related to them? Who are they?"

Midoriya was a little anxious, but the geezer just sat with a gentle smile and indicated he should do the same. He then started:

"Do you like old tales, Midoriya-kun? The ones about our past?"  
"I don't know. I never heard many, just a few when I was little and the ones we learn in school."  
"I would like to tell you one. One that is called: _The Myth of Creation. _It may seem long, but bear with me." He cleared his throat and began:

"Our tale begins before creation itself. Before anything existed, three gods appeared on the High Plain of Heaven: _Amenominakanushi_, _Takamimusubi_, and _Kamimusubi_. Somehow, these gods started to use their imagination to create the cosmos and the motion of the universe, and after an immeasurable amount of time passed, they created new versions of themselves, until seven generations of new gods came into existence. This seventh generation was a special one. The 7th generation consisted of two deities: The male god,_ Izanagi,_ and the female goddess, _Izanami_. Those two received the task to make a form of the chaos that was earth, by the elder gods. They started trying to create things, seeking to have children, but after failing twice, they felt something was wrong with them. Their failure showed up in the form of their children, who were born without arms, legs, eyes, ears, and most organs. They decided to send their children on wood boats down a river, so they could meet death and rest, while they turned to ask the elderly gods what was wrong with them. The gods explained that the reason for their failure came from their own minds. When they started trying to create their children, they wished for distinct things. Izanagi asked for a strong boy, while Izanami asked for a smart girl. The inconsistency coming from both of them resulted in a child without any of the traces they couldn't agree on. After being instructed by those elderly gods, they finally achieved what they wanted. Their children were born and became the islands that are now Japan. From Izanami, the gods who were to shape this earth were born: The god of the wind, the god of the forest, the god of the trees and mountains, the god of the sea and other natural manifestations. On a faithful day, Izanami gave birth to the fire god, _Kagutsuchi_, and as he left her body, she was burned to death, making Izanagi so enraged, that he murdered his newborn son. From their bodies, various other deities were also born. Izanagi, unable to forget Izanami, traveled to the underworld in a desperate attempt to retrieve his beloved, but once he arrived in that strange place, he found himself lost in the darkness. After days of wandering, he finally found the shape of a mansion, and outside, he found her. The place was so dark, that even from up close, he wasn't able to see her face. He asked her to return with him to the world of the living, but she answered that she couldn't return with him to the world of the living, because she had already accepted her fate and ate food from the underworld, binding her to that place forever. Seeing Izanagi's despair to that situation, she promised him she was going to ask for permission to leave the underworld to the lord of that land, and that he should wait there for her to return. She told him to not look _for_ and _at_ her. Days passed by, and Izanagi grew impatient, ending wandering again. He entered the mansion, looking for her and once he found his beloved, Izanagi approached from behind her, desperate to see her face one more time, he took a comb from her hair, lighting it ablaze. She turned and he saw that her body and face were rotten, full of maggots and wounds. Lightning demons were clinging to her body and he desperately fled after seeing her appearance, being chased by the demons under her command. She became enraged by the shame of being seen in that form. He managed to escape from that place and used a giant rock to seal the entrance to the underworld, leaving her behind for eternity. Then Izanami, who once was the goddess of creation, became the _goddess of the underworld_ or the _goddess of death_. After Izanagi returned, he found himself impregnated with darkness, so he decided to clean his body, to purge all the evil energy from that place, and as he washed his face, three new gods were born: From his left eye, the goddess _Amaterasu_. Goddess of the sun and the day. From his right eye, the god _Tsukuyomi_. God of the moon and the night. From his nose, the god _Susanoo_. God of the seas and storms. Izanagi then stated that these three gods would reign over the High Plain of Heaven, labeling them as the most extraordinary gods ever created."

He paused and Midoriya snapped out of this tale like he was brought back to the present.

"I wanted you to know how these five deities came to be. They're important to your past and future, Midoriya."

The boy just waited in silence, his hands slightly sweating as Shinji resumed:

"The relationship between the three siblings was never perfect. One time, Susanoo killed a priestess from one of Amaterasu's temples, making Amaterasu hid in a cave in sadness, leaving the world in complete darkness for a long time. Susanoo then apologized by gifting her a weapon, which she accepted alongside with the apology, but as she received the gift, she also swore that their relationship would never be as deep as before. That's the reason the sunlight can only go to a certain depth of the sea, and the reason storms block most of the sunlight. Tsukuyomi who was married to his sister, Amaterasu, once attended a feast held by the goddess of food _Uke Mochi _on behalf of his spouse. After arriving, Tsukuyomi watched the goddess create their feast. He became horrified as he saw the goddess spitting rice and fish from her mouth while pulling food from her other orifices. He was so repulsed by her methods that he instantly killed her. After Amaterasu learned what happened, she was horrified, using her power as a ruler to label her husband an _evil kami, _unworthy of returning to the High Plains of Heaven, condemning him to pursue her across the sky for eternity, resulting in the cycles of _day_ and _night _that separated them forever. Tsukuyomi had a large number of children, and after a few generations, a few individuals from his bloodline became obsessed with the precept of _heavenly power_, wishing to use their blood to become gods. They named themselves: **The Moon Clan.**"

Shinji took a few breaths and Midoriya wondered if he was ok.

"Sorry, our fight from earlier left me a little out of breath. It has been some time since I exercised that much. Now, continuing with our tale, we move to the second part of our story, the _Tale of the Bamboo Cutter_."

He leaned on the table and started again:

"Centuries after the birth of the Moon Clan, humanity finally came to be. One day, a couple that was returning home, heard noises coming from the forest, wandering for some time until they found a girl trapped inside a bamboo trunk, and with her, they found pieces of gold. The couple, that wasn't capable of bearing children, decided to take her as their daughter, taking her and the treasure to their village, where she was raised as one of their own. She grew beautifully, being courted by all the powerful men from Japan, including the emperor himself, who she rejected, just like she rejected all the others. Every night people could see her looking at the moon while crying, but when asked, she didn't know the reason for her tears. One night, the villages awoken to see people coming from the sky to take her back, claiming they were her people and she was their princess. They said she was sent to earth to be protected from a heavenly battle and the gold sent with her, was meant as payment to the humans for her stay. She was taken and never returned. Her name was _Kaguya, Princess Kaguya._ What they didn't know, was that Kaguya, in her time on earth, had found something."

Shinji got up, walking to a nearby door, disappearing from the view, returning a few seconds later with a bottle of water and two cups. He filled a glass and, after drinking, continued:

"Sorry. Where did I stop? Ah, yes. On her time on earth, Kaguya heard tales about some forbidden fruit. Humans said the fruit came from a sacred tree, and that eating would mean damnation to anyone. She heard tales from others about how the fruit was cursed, but she went and ate it anyway. After eating the fruit, instead of dying, she developed incredible powers connected to nature, being able to create and manipulate a new kind of energy that represented the life of all beings. Later, that energy came to be known as _Chakra_. The woman you see in the painting is exactly who you think she is, she is the Princess Kaguya."

Midoriya was slowly shaking his head, disbelieving everything he just heard.

"That's impossible. You're telling me I'm a descendant of a goddess? This isn't a manga or a novel... This is the real world... Are you for real, Ojiisan?"  
"Yes, this is the truth and our tale still hasn't reached its peak yet. Listen."

He placed his hands on the table and resumed:

"Kaguya originated the _Chakra_ or the vital energy of all the human individuals, and this energy could be manipulated by a few of these humans after intense meditation and training. These special humans destined to control and manipulate the Chakra were named: _Shinobi_. You probably saw a representation of them in movies or books, I'm sure of it. These people learned how to manipulate the energy to the extent they could also create and manipulate natural powers, such as _wind, fire, lightning, water, light, darkness, earth_ between others. They were the legacy Kaguya left behind, but she had another secret. She also left two more secrets behind. _Two sons_. Two boys that she created after eating the fruit, using her goddess ability. After their mother's disappearance, they grew apart from each other, parting ways at an early age. The one with white hair inherited the first ocular power called _Byakugan_ from his mother Kaguya, becoming the founder of a clan named: _Hyuga_. His descendants inherited the ocular power as well. The _Byakugan_ allowed them to see through objects and long distances, see chakra inside people, and have a 360 field of view around their own bodies. This power had further evolutions, but all information past this point was lost."

He pointed to the other brother on the painting:

"The one with red hair had two sons who were named: _Indra_ and _Asura_. Those two started a curse between them, a curse that affected all their descendants, leading them to always end up fighting and eventually killing each other. Indra was the one who inherited the second ocular power from his grandmother Kaguya, called _Sharingan._ He created a clan named: _Uchiha_ and his brother created the clan named: _Senju_.  
For centuries, their sons and grandsons died in battle against each other, until two of them, somehow broke the curse. Their names were lost throughout the ages and the only thing remaining from them is a sword, that was supposedly wielded by the Uchiha brother and a white cape with the word _seventh_ on it, that was used by the Senju."

Midoriya was stunned by this crazy story, he looked at the painting again. His eyes locked on Kaguya until he reached Indra.

"No one knows exactly how or why, but the Shinobi were extinct, so the few people who knew their true story remained and made a vow to pass that information to the new generations, so they would never be forgotten. Nowadays, this is all nonsense or just a fairytale to tell children, but centuries ago, all of this really happened. The living proof is right here in front of me. The last known Uchiha was a woman who became the chief of her village. I believe the term they used isn't chief but _Kage, _that means_ Shadow_, a title offered to the one responsible for leading their Shinobi village. Her name was also lost, the only information is that she wore glasses."  
"But if this happened years ago, why is this happening to me now? And why is this my quirk?"  
"After all this, Midoriya-kun, I have a theory that could be wrong, but I believe this power you possess... I believe this power isn't your quirk."  
"Huh? What are you saying, Shinji-san, I have the joint on my pinky-"  
"I'm not saying you don't have a quirk, I'm saying these eyes can't be a _quirk._ They're an ancient power called _Dojutsu_, something you inherited from the gods, something holy, something forbidden... And this finally brings us to your choices."

Midoriya looked at him again and waited for the worst, after his sudden change of subject:

"You have what was once called _Sharingan. _The eye of insight and hypnotism. Those small dots inside your iris are called _Tomoe. _These markings represent the evolution of your _Sharingan,_ and since you currently have one Tomoe, you can evolve it two more times. The exact power of your eyes is unknown to me, but they possess one last written information. _The Sharingan is the eye that reflects the soul_. A long time ago I saw a line where someone referred to it as the _Curse of Hatred. _They called it like this because the only way to activate your _Sharingan_ is by experiencing loss or stress related to a significant person. The common knowledge in the books said to _kill any Uchiha on sight_ because they're a cursed bloodline. It's written that _they're individuals who get stronger by being hurt and losing their empathy and love towards the world and the people. They're destined to become villains, so they must be eradicated. The stronger the Uchiha is, the colder he already became after the things he experienced to achieve such power._ That's why I shall tell you this: Your bloodline is cursed. You have two paths ahead of you, young man. One leading to power, but this path will consume everything you hold dear, including yourself. The other, leading to happiness, but this path will leave you weak, and someday, somehow, that weakness may hurt you too. Think carefully about your fate, because this world has amazing powers, but none can be compared to your eyes. Of course that having these eyes don't instantly turn you into an Uchiha. Over two thousand years passed, so who knows how they mixed their blood and how many new clans were created? You could be something completely new, but as far as history tells, this is the only name we have to specify what your power is. As I can see, the similarities indicate this can only be a _Dojutsu_. Now, I'll get you two items that have been passed in my family for generations. I'll be right back."

He left through a small door between the bookshelves and Midoriya's mind started racing as he got up, approaching the painting. Their predecessors looked imponent, powerful, fearsome, and godlike. What should he do now with these choices?

_'I don't want to be weak... I want to be a hero, someone who can save others with a smile- No. Someone who can save others no matter what. I wonder what will be the cost for me. What am I going to pay for this power if I choose to embrace it? What am I going to become? I don't want to become a villain either.'_

He was lost in thoughts when Shinji returned, placing a small red book on the table and a thin shaped package covered by cloth, tied with strings.

"This book is to be delivered to those of the cursed lineage. What they may do with such knowledge is up to them." After saying that he pushed the book towards Midoriya, who grabbed it and softly touched its cover, which was made of red leather.

"The second thing... And I don't know the meaning of this, so you must figure it out by yourself. This item is to be delivered to the cursed lineage. What they may do with such item is up to them." He gave the wrapped thing to Midoriya who undid the knots, revealing a simple but thin sword, long and sharp.

"What is this sword?"  
"So that's what it was."  
"Huh?"  
"These markings... I'm sure of it. No one knows if this is true, but some said this is the sword that Indra yielded. Others said it was the sword of the Uchiha brother that broke the curse and achieved peace. And others said it was just a weapon that represents Tsukuyomi and the Moon Clan."

Midoriya just nodded, imagining how this weapon could have thousands of years and still look brand new.

"I don't know how much time I have and I don't know anything that's written inside this book, so I'm happy that you appeared. They never allowed us to read anything in the books, it was the ultimate law in my family. I won't deny that I tried a few times, but the books never opened. The only ones who can read what's inside are the ones with such powers. The only thing I know is what my parents said to me, and what their parents said to them, and now, I'll recite to you:

_If the time comes when the Dojutsu has awakened again, give the books to the chosen ones and tell them their tale, the books will tell the rest. The red book to the cursed, the white book to the gifted, and the purple book to the reincarnated._

**If the cursed one turns good, he has the soul of a king.**  
**If the gifted one turns good, he has the purest heart and the devotion of his people.**  
**If the reincarnated turns good, it would mean salvation to us all. His righteousness will bring the blessings of the gods upon us all.**

**If the cursed one turns evil, he has the soul of his ancestors.**  
**If the gifted one turns evil, he has the heart of the devil and the fear of his people.**  
**If the reincarnated turns evil, it would mean the end to us all. His hatred will bring the wrath of the gods upon us all."**

Midoriya felt a shiver after hearing those words. It was like a prophecy. He looked at the time on his watch and got up, wrapping the sword again while getting up.

"I don't know how to thank you for all the information, Shinji-san. How much do I owe you for the book and the sword?"

The geezer laughed and grabbed Midoriya's shoulder, walking him towards the stairs.

"Your ancestors already paid mine, don't worry. Just promise you won't turn evil and it will be enough payment for me. HAHAHAHA."

Midoriya was inside the shop again and heard the hidden door closing behind them.

"If I'm not here and you wish to go inside, the combination for the door are the books: _Cursed, Gifted, and Transcended_." He pointed to the books and Midoriya nodded again, but didn't understand why would he come back. He helped clean and organize the fallen books, and as he placed his hand on the door handle, the man called and he looked over his shoulder.

"Get one thing inside your head, Midoriya. Everything I just told you about the curse happened more than two thousand years ago, and even there, the two reincarnated brothers broke the curse and achieved peace. If they took a different path despite the one imposed on them by fate, why couldn't you? This is not as simple as that. Ah... I wonder if I'll still be alive to greet the gifted and the reincarnated."  
"Shinji-san, are you the last one of your family?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. I can't have kids and normal humans can't handle this kind of sacred knowledge, nor handle these kinds of items. After I'm gone, I guess you're the last one who's directly connected to this world, meaning this store will be yours after I'm dead. Keep it neat, all right?"

Midoriya just smiled, not noticing the old man was serious and saying goodnight, he walked away. The man waited for him to disappear to sit on his chair, his expression sinking.

_'I'm sorry young man, I wish our prophecies were wrong. I wish I could tell you... but sadly, we aren't often mistaken.'_

He took out of his pocket a severed page from an old book where he saw and read what was written centuries ago:

**If the reincarnated appears first, bow. Your god never died and returned for guidance in this new world.**  
**If the gifted appear first, rejoice. The future is bright. He will protect all of his people, even if it costs his life.**  
**If the cursed appear first, brace yourself. The darkness inside him may reign over the earth.**

* * *

After getting off the second bus, Midoriya walked, unaware of his surroundings, thinking about the past, the present, and the future. The sword was tied on his back by the strings attached to it and the book inside his hoodie pocket. He wanted to get home so he could read the red book, but he heard something before seeing anyone in front of him. It was a boy of his age, but he was a mutant type, his head was like a crow's or a falcon's head and something big was behind him, attached to his body. The strange boy looked up and said between his teeth:

"R- Run... I can't control... Him-"

The strange being looked like a giant version of the boy's face, like a giant black crow made of... Dust? Iron? What was that strange black substance? Midoriya had one insight and understood. That thing, somehow, was made of darkness itself. That quirk amazed Midoriya, his hands moving like he was going to grab his notebook, but he remembered he left it at home. Suddenly the giant beast attacked, but the advance wasn't that fast, so Midoriya easily dodged it, without even having to use his power.

_'That thing was faster at the moment it started the attack but ended it staggering twice. Was that his doing? I guess he still got some control over it, well, enough to slow it down at least.' _Midoriya quickly analyzed, as the monster turned and advanced again, missing him and colliding against a light pole, bringing it down.

_'This is like a puppet that got out of control. Wait... If you want to stop a puppet, all you need to do is to stop the puppeteer.'_

Midoriya ran towards the boy who was grinning his teeth, which was strange since he had a beak, delivering a high kick to the side of his head, knocking him out cold. He looked at the monster and felt a chill. The giant crow was just standing there, staring at him with a calm expression, his eyes fixed on Midoriya and on what he was doing. That was so creepy that he felt his entire body shiver. The monster then laughed and shouted before lunging at Midoriya again:

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAAAAAARHG! YES, I'M FINALLY FREE! LET'S HAVE MORE FUN, MORE FUN!"

Midoriya quickly realized his mistake. This wasn't a puppet at all, this was an independent entity. The monster's speed was at least tripled and he struck a punch to the side of Midoriya's face, who blocked with his arm in the last second, activating his power after being thrown away. He checked the monster for vulnerabilities, but couldn't see any changes he could spot right away... Maybe it was smaller? He didn't have enough time to think about that since the creature came again, but now, he wasn't that fast anymore. Midoriya easily dodged and after a direct attack, he noticed something.

_'Why is that thing attacking with such a strange pattern__? It's like he's dodging from something that's in the way-'_

The dark entity came again, doing the same strange movement, and Midoriya finally understood after dodging once again:

_'That monster won't pass through the light coming from the pole? He's making turns to avoid getting under it, but why? Wait, if he's made of shadows or darkness is only natural that he would be afraid of__ lights, right? He just passed below the light coming from the pole and instantly retreated... It makes sense. Let me put this to the test.'_

Midoriya took the initiative and lured another attack from the monster, and as he suspected when he entered under the light, the dark being instantly retreated.

_'Ok. I got you. Now, how should I stop you? I need more light-'_

And he saw that the second attack left a broken pole on the ground next to the boy's body and that the light was still on. Midoriya ran towards it, but the monster followed his gaze, understanding what he was trying to do, cutting him off, standing between him and the light pole, but Midoriya threw a faint, breaking his ankles, if he had any, grabbing the piece attached to the lamp, turning toward the beast that screamed and started to gradually shrink, going back to its master's body. The metal was hot and burned Midoriya's hands, but he kept holding the lamp toward the boy for a few more seconds, just to be sure, and after the monster disappeared, he left the lamp on the ground, facing them as he went to wake up the passed out teenager.

"Hey, can you hear me? Hey." He tapped his shoulder a few times and held his head while the boy opened his eyes, still foggy:  
"Ummmm- Umm? Wha- What? DARK SHADOW! STOP-"

He tried to move, but Midoriya held his head while also shouting:

"STOP! You got kicked in the head, don't move for now, and just wait. That thing has gone back inside your body."  
"Who- How did you- Did you defeat Dark Shadow at night? How?!" By his voice, he sounded impressed.  
"Ummm... I used light and he retreated- Wait... Does it have a name?"  
"Yes, he is my quirk, Dark Shadow. My name is Tokoyami Fumikage. I'm sorry about what happened. I rarely go out after dark, but as long as I keep under the lights, I'm usually okay. The problem was that those two back there exploded after a circuit was fried and Dark Shadow took over me. Thanks for the help, you saved me."

He tried to get up again, but Midoriya explained:

"Wait just a little bit, I need to immobilize your neck. I kicked you pretty hard, sorry about that."  
"There's no need, look at my neck."

Midoriya saw a red choker to keep his neck up and exclaimed _ah_ while letting go. Tokoyami sat and checked Midoriya, who was grabbing his fallen package.

"What's your name?"  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you." Midoriya said while approaching, offering his hand to get him up.  
"Yea... You too." Tokoyami answered, grabbing his hand to get up, suddenly losing his balance for a second, putting his hand on the side of his head.  
"Holy- You weren't kidding when you said you kicked me hard, huh?" He blinked repeatedly.  
"I'm sorry... I thought that if you went unconscious, the mons- The Dark Shadow was going to disappear."  
"It was a good call, and he would've returned if it was daytime, but at night he turns into a demon, completely out of control, releasing power enough to maintain his form by himself."  
"Wow... This doesn't sound terrifying at all."  
"Heh."  
"Oh, damn... It's getting pretty late and I still have a train to catch, I'll be taking my leave."  
"Where do you study, Midoriya?"  
"Oh, Aldera Junior High. You?"  
"Fukuoka Daiichi High. So, you're applying to U.A next semester?"  
"Yes... And I guess you too, huh? With a quirk as powerful as yours, you should get in quite easily."  
"Speaking of it, you didn't show me your quirk, what is it?"  
"Eeeer, I can't really show it to people... I'm sorry." He slightly bowed and Tokoyami just shook his head.  
"That's all right, sorry for asking. Well, Midoriya, I hope we meet again on the exams. Good luck and thanks again."  
"Yup. Try to keep the things_ light_, will ya?" He smiled and Tokoyami smirked back at his joke.  
"See you around." They turned and slowly walked away from each other. Midoriya stopped and looked over his shoulder, noticing that the boy was making sure to stop under every light for a few seconds. Midoriya checked his phone again and ran towards the subway.

* * *

Hours later, back at home, he was lying down with his book in hands, deciding if it was really a good idea to open it and learn its secrets.

_'Everything I hold dear. That means my mom. I don't know if this power is going to somehow harm her, or if enemies will try to hurt her, but if I don't get stronger, I won't be able to become the hero I always wanted to be. I won't be able to protect anyone... Including her.' _He then decided to go for it, but the book wasn't opening.

_'What now?'_

He tried to see but there was no lock. Then he looked at the symbol on the cover and realized it. After turning his eyes red, he tried again and the book opened without resistance. It was all handwritten using a dialect that resembled Japanese, so he tried to read it and guess the strange kanjis scattered here and there:

If you are reading this, it means our blood runs inside your veins. I won't be in this world when this book is found, but I hope this can help you on your journey. I hope this can guide you in the right direction, but remember: Destiny isn't written in stone... We all are what we want to be, we become darkness when we allow darkness to enter our hearts. It's your duty as a carrier of our blood, as a continuity of our legacy, to not lose yourself as your predecessors did. You are not a tool. You are not crazy. You are not a demon. You're an Uchiha, so wear that on your heart proudly and I promise you that everything will be okay. I wish you the best of luck in your path, hoping this can be a beacon to someone in need.  
**Ninth Hokage, Uchiha Sarada.**

The next page displayed a hand drawing of this woman, Sarada. She was beautiful and indeed _wore glasses_. The next page was too thick, and Midoriya noticed that the page had been folded multiple times. He started unfolding it, and at some point, he thought he was seeing a map. A few seconds later, after opening the page at least a dozen times, he saw a genealogic tree of this family. _His Family_.

_'What?! There's a time when only two __men were alive? Huh? Does this mean this one killed the other? Why did he kill the only one who had the same blood as him? Why?! Oh, he is Sarada's father, Uchiha ******. Damn, I can't understand this kanji. Well, at least she had more children. Six, huh?'_

He unfolded more parts of the paper but froze when he saw that 27 of them died at once, leaving the clan with only 2 people. He unfolded the last part and felt a strange kind of sadness when he saw the last two members, a mother and her daughter, marked as dead. He was tempted to write his name down but refrained himself. He didn't know for sure what he was and if these eyes were just a coincidence or not, but he couldn't be sure that he was from their bloodline. After a few more pages, he stopped as he arrived at the part he was looking for:

**The Sharingan.**

_'Well, let's see. Eye of insight- Yeah, that's the one I've been using all this time. Eye of hypnotism. Eeer... The user can inflict confusion on the target after eye contact. The eye of hypnotism can be activated at the two Tomoes mark. What in the world is this? Real hypnotism? If they look in my eyes, I can hypnotize them? I guess I need to check this when I get two comas. What is this? Three Tomoes will take you to the highest level of the Sharingan.'_

He passed one more page and saw one name that was slightly blurred, but he could still read it.

_'Ma... Mange... Mangekyou? The evolution of the normal Sharingan towards true power. Ok, how do I get you... How... Oh, here it is... Requirements for activation-'_

The next page was torn. He could see that the next 3 pages were torn. _Why?_

_'What could a Mangekyou be, and why is it so dangerous that even an Uchiha don't want me to use it?' _He continued to the end and saw three severed pages stuck to one another, he could read the titles:

The first:** Mangekyou Sharingan**. The second: **Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan**. The third: **Rinnegan.**

"Ok... Fuu... What now?" He decided to start with the first: The Mangekyou is the strongest power of the Uchiha. All right, show me what you got."

He raised the page and started reading:

"After awakening, the user develops subjective powers, which may differ from other Mangekyou users. The left eye of an Uchiha is focused on _Ninjutsu_, while the right eye on _Genjutsu_. The eyes can develop distinct paths, or they can be linked to the same power. They can also stray from the common path, appearing on an inverted side. The brothers ****** and ****** are the perfect examples. The oldest, ******, had Tsukuyomi. One of the most powerful Genjutsus that ever existed, capable of reality and time distortion. This power manifested itself on his _left eye_ and the Eternal Flames of Amaterasu, on _his right eye,_ contrary to the usual pattern. The youngest, ******, had the Eternal Flames of Amaterasu on his_ left eye_, and the full manipulation of those flames with his right eye, being capable of extinguishing the flames, change its shape, intensity, and combine it within others natural elements, something that was never seen before. ******'s Genjutsu was lacking, but his control over the Eternal Flames was nothing less than perfection, opposite to his brother who lacked control over the flames but had an extraordinary Genjutsu. This example demonstrates how subjective and personal the Mangekyou can be, and how he may stray from what we know.

_'I can't read this kanjis at all, this looks like a novel. I can't believe I'm not reading something made up. Every time I think these are my relatives and that I also have this power, I feel like I'm going insane. There's no way such things like this can exist. The Eternal Flames of Amaterasu? Endless black flames that burn the target forever, can't be extinguished. Tsukuyomi and Genjutsus to hypnotize the target... And what is this now? What?!'_

The last and most powerful weapon of the Uchiha is **Susanoo.** The ultimate defensive ability, which can be evolved until it reaches the perfect balance between offensive and defensive capabilities.

_'The gods Shinji-san told me about are all here... Amaterasu the goddess of the sun, so we have the flames... Tsukuyomi the god of the moon, so we have hypnotism... And Susanoo the god of the seas and storms that gives us what? Fighting capabilities? Ok, it's all well and good, but I want to know how can I get this Mangekyou... Oh, here it is. To achieve Mangekyou, one must kill the closest person to his/her heart-'_

Midoriya's blood was drained from his face as he read that. He read again, just to be sure he was reading it right. To get stronger, he would have to kill a friend? A person close to his heart... His mother?

_'This can't be. How can something like this exist? This surely is a cursed power... Oh my god.' _He kept reading while feeling nothing but shock.

Although the Mangekyou is the strongest weapon of an Uchiha, its use will result in partial, followed by complete blindness.

_'WHAT?'_

The blindness can be reverted by achieving Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan.

_'I am scared to even look at what is required to get this.' _He turned to the second page and looked for the information.

To achieve Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan, the user must implant both eyes from a close relative, preferably the brother/sister, resulting in the activation of the Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan, which can be used at full power, without any limitations.

_'What the h- This is just sickening... I should kill a friend and then rip my sibling's eyes out and implant them on me? W__hat kind of shitty clan is this?'_

He snuck a glance at page three, regarding the _Rinnegan_, but the whole page was tainted, so he didn't bother to continue reading, tossing the book aside, trying to sleep without success. The irony of it was amusing. To become a hero, he had to become a murderer. Oh, and he also would need a sibling to get the eyes from, which means he could never achieve the Fuumetsu. His options were limited to _kill your mother and get blind_. He felt trapped, without options. Then an idea appeared, and he grabbed the book, returning to the first pages.

_'Of course... It was so obvious... Where was it? Here.'_

Three Tomoes will take you to the highest level of the Sharingan. Continuous use of the normal Sharingan doesn't affect the user's eyesight or the user's lifespan, but consumes a considerate larger amount of Chakra, also having less range and intensity on both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

_'If I wanted, couldn't I just go for the regular one? It won't get me blind, I don't have to kill my mom, and I just need to master it and get used to it. The thing is, I won't develop like the others... But killing someone is out of the question. I can't be worrying about this right now, I need to focus on training and I need to get my three com- my three Tomoes, so how do I train these? Oh, here it is.'_

To acquire the second tomoe, the user must train awareness, combat, and reflexes while the Sharingan is active, until exhaustion.  
To acquire the third tomoe, the user must train awareness, combat, reflexes, and the use of the eye of hypnotism, while the Sharingan is active, until exhaustion.

_'I guess this is my training schedule, I have 8 months to get physically stronger and to get to three Tomoes, I guess this shall be easy.' _But he noticed a small note below the instructions:

The number of times the user is required to train is relative, varying from one individual to another. The base of each evolution converted from days into hours is the following: Two tomoes - 2 thousand hours. Three tomoes - 3 thousand hours.

Midoriya threw the book on his desk and started the math on his head:

_'Okay... 80... 81.. 82... 83 days to get the second and 120? No, 125 days to get the third... Making a total of 208 Days. This gives me 6- Almost 7 months, but that isn't counting the sleep time or the school time, so if I take 8 hours of sleep and 5 to school... This takes me to approximately 2 thousand more hours, totaling 7 thousand hours, and I barely have 6 thousand until the exams... Damn. What if I reduce to 6 hours of sleep and 4 of school by ditching, I would get... 1.6 I guess, I would go to 6.6 thousand? Well, that's close enough. Since this could take less time, I need to find any information about how I can improve this training.'_

He regretted throwing the book away as he got up to pick it again, rushing through the first pages until he found the instruction he needed, but there was no hint, so he returned to the basic instructions and found his answer hidden on a side note:

The most productive way to maximize Tomoes is through actual combat experience.

_'Yep, this will do.'_

He smiled and stashed the book inside his drawer with a solid plan inside his head.

_'Tomorrow, I'll begin my path to turn this curse into a blessing.'_

* * *

After school time, Tokoyami Fumikage was casually walking home. He waved goodbye to a few classmates and was about to turn a corner when he heard someone calling him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the boy from last night, turning to ask:

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, Midoriya. Why are you here?"  
"I wanted to ask you something." Midoriya made a dramatic pause and smiled before asking, his eyes shining:  
"Since you're also applying for the U.A, would you be interested in training with me, so we can crush their exams, Tokoyami-kun?"  
"Ummm. That sounds... Oddly interesting. All right, you have my attention."

* * *

**Author's note: Review the chapter.**


	4. The Unlikely Trio

**Author's note: Hey there, how you doing? So, I hope you like the new chapter. Things will get exciting as we move to the canon. Have a wonderful day/night.**

" Speaking out loud  
_' Thinking_  
_Highlighted information  
_Written information

* * *

**The Unlikely Trio**

A security guard heard a loud noise, followed by a minor tremor coming from the old abandoned hangar out of his office's grounds. They told him the hangar wasn't part of his responsibility, but he wanted to check it anyway, so he went toward the building. The noises became louder as he approached, and fearing that a villain could be hiding in there, he took off his radio and spoke in an almost inaudible voice:

"Sakamoto... Sakamoto? SAKAMOTO, GOD DAMNIT!"  
"Yo."  
"Don't _yo_ me. What were you doing? Actually, nevermind. Listen, I heard something inside the old hangar, I'm going to check it."  
"Ok, but why? Aren't you supposed to guard only the office? You're going out of your way on your first week?"  
"Just call the cops if I don't answer in a few minutes, ok?"  
"Whatever you say, Tanaka."

The man named Tanaka walked slowly, hearing the loud noise again, like if someone had just exploded a bomb on the ground, making it shake a little. He took a deep breath before tilting his head to look inside, seeing something that made him frown. Two teenagers were fighting each other inside the hangar. One of them had a giant dark... Bird attached to his body. This boy was trying to crush the other that kept moving, faster than your average person, with strange steps, as if he had a movement enhancer or a speed quirk. Something about the way he moved reminded Tanaka of how an assassin would move. The abandoned hangar once was part of a giant airport, but after renovation, the runway and most of the hangars were destroyed, giving place to houses all over the place, but this hangar stayed as a deposit and now was empty and abandoned. He didn't want to meddle in their fight since he didn't have a quirk and they weren't really trespassing, but he noticed that what was happening between the two teenagers wasn't a real fight. One of them was dodging while the other was standing still, the only thing moving was his strange bird. To Tanaka, it looked like they were _training_.

* * *

Midoriya was dashing around the place, dodging everything Dark Shadow was throwing at him, predicting his attacks that usually left a hole on the ground. He tried to push his concentration to the maximum by dodging everything, from punches to flying debris, while also attacking here and there. After Dark Shadow delivered a right uppercut followed by a left horizontal claw swing, Midoriya backflipped from the uppercut, instantly dashing forward, sliding past between his claws, stopping below him, and predicting his next attack, he dodged to his left with a pirouette, while Dark Shadow spun and struck the place he just stood, sending dust everywhere, Tokoyami noticed Midoriya's eyes glowing through the dust and tried to react in time but it was too late. Midoriya concentrated, looking straight into Tokoyami's eyes while whispering:

"**Moonlight**"

Dark Shadow returned to his master, disappearing a few seconds later. Tokoyami was on his knees having trouble breathing, and Midoriya, realizing what he just did, ran to help him up while turning his power off.

"Damnit. Are you okay, Yami? Sorry. I was concentrating too hard."  
"It doesn't matter how many times you use this on me, I cannot get used to it." He said while brushing off the dust and shaking his head. After a few seconds, he asked:  
"How long do you think this will take, Midoriya? I don't want to be the pessimist here, but we are running out of time and options."  
"I know, I know. The time limit I stipulated is almost up. We have only three weeks until the exams and I'm still stuck at two Tomoes, it's pathetic."

Tokoyami frowned.

"You must be joking, right? I would not go that far and called it pathetic. You move too fast despite you not having a movement-based quirk. Nothing can touch you when you are using it, and if someone looks directly into your eyes, they are gone. The moment you manage to master the lightning technique that I cannot record the name, you may become unstoppable."  
"You mean the **Lightning Enhancement**?"  
"That thing could cut through a tank. It was remarkable."  
"You're really going to speak like we're in a vintage movie, Yami? Even when there's just the two of us? You do realize it's kind of annoying, right?"  
"I already told you my reasons." That was all he said and Midoriya shrugged.  
"Maybe you should let all of that go and be yourself."  
"You may think that I'm becoming someone else but this is who I am, I won't pretend as I did before. Not anymore."

He looked away and remembered his first middle school year and the desperate need to fit, but the kids pushed him away afraid of his evil aura, afraid of Dark Shadow and especially afraid of Tokoyami's lack of control over his quirk. He decided to go ahead and embrace his dark side, being true to himself now, understanding that his emotions were the reason Dark Shadow was out of control for all those years. He chose his new philosophy a few months ago when he said after finishing a training day, making Midoriya spit the water he was drinking.

_"I was always in the darkness, so darkness I shall become."  
"Wha- Cough... Cough... What?!"_

Just that confidence was enough to make Dark Shadow stronger. It was as if the acceptance strengthened their link. His new way of speaking was something he always liked to do, but he forced himself to talk like a normal teenager to reduce the differences between him and his classmates. Midoriya recognized that look on his face and regretted making his friend remember those things.

"Sorry, I wasn't tryin-"  
"I know, there's no need to apologize."  
"And is it turning out to be effective?"  
"You just witnessed how big he has become, and my control over him has improved marvelously."  
"I wish I had an offensive choice like yours, but it keeps bugging me... Have you ever considered using him as a defense tool?"  
"How so?"  
"Umm. Look, the first thing I thought to myself when we fought the night we met, was that you were a summoner or a puppeteer, so the common knowledge stated that if you go down, Dark Shadow goes down as well. This leads us to the problem. Since he's your offensive weapon, his lack of speed retracting back to you is a major problem if you stop to consider it. Imagine that I could just bait you into sending him as far as possible and go right at you afterward. It isn't viable to have a long-range weapon that leaves your body unprotected. Have you noticed how sometimes I can attack him and sometimes my attacks go right through? Why is that?"

Tokoyami held his beak and looked to the tiny Dark Shadow that resurfaced behind him, looking confused as well.

"I control Dark Shadow with my mind, so on the times he attacks using his claws, they indeed become solid but I don't think specifically about this action."  
"I don't know how his physics works, that's up to you, but how about a way to make him come back faster, or make his limbs stretch, so he could stay closer to you, not having to go too far, or maybe you could even stay inside him, hardening his body, leaving his claws as mobile weapons, like armor with two extensible limbs, that would be amazing, but I guess it could have some negative effects such as movement restrictions or energy consumption. Ummm... I guess you'll need some movement practice using the hardened body first, so you can look for parameters, but you would also be required to check the levels of..."

He kept talking, now staring at the ground, tapping his chin repeatedly. Tokoyami stared in silence as Midoriya started writing on his hand with an imaginary pen like he used to write in his notebook. Tokoyami chuckled before sighing.

"Midoriya... Midoriya! You're at it again."

He snapped out of it, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry... I got carried away. Hehehe."  
"You gave me some interesting ideas, and I thank you, but it will take some time to put them to test. It took me almost 6 months to get full control over Dark Shadow in the daytime and some overnight, this makes me worry that I will be out of high school before I can get this far-"  
"I guess you just need to find the way to control the hardening consciously, using it to your advantage... That shouldn't take long."  
"What about your Lightning Enhancement? That time when you applied it to your sword... That was something amazing to see."

Tokoyami noticed but never asked about his sword or the reason for him to stop training with it. He sure could guess that after some consecutive failures, he gave up on even carrying it with him, making Tokoyami think how that was a shame since he was getting dangerously good with that thing. It was as if handling a sword was something natural to him. Wasn't the case today, since he brought the sword and left it aside, next to the wall.

"I brought it today, I just... Don't get it. My book specifies that I'm more likely to be compatible with fire, but I can't cast it using the words there. That time with the lightning was just luck. I don't even know how I did it... Shinji-san and I found and bought a few books that may contain more information about my power, but they're coming from somewhere in the US, and a few others from Europe, so I have no other choice than to wait for this information to arrive. And I do realize this is a long shot, but I have to know about what could be my only offensive weapon. We shoul-"

Midoriya stopped mid-sentence and glanced at the door, feeling someone's presence there. He saw a man, wearing a uniform. Midoriya elbowed Tokoyami to look behind him while the guard came slowly, asking after looking around to all the ground destruction:

"What are you two doing here? And why are you damaging other's people properties?"  
"Hello there, sir. My name is Tokoyami Fumikage, and this is Midoriya Izuku. Apologies, but we have been using this place as our training ground for more than half a year, and we did not do any damage to one single structure. Every day we finish by closing the holes with dirt, which also helps get rid of the grass growth."

Tokoyami said while Midoriya just nodded twice, making the guard frown to his composure and way of speech.

"Looking at you two, I can already tell you're training for the U.A exams, right? I get it, you boys need a place to train, but you two were doing such a fuss that even the ground was shaking."

_'Oh-oh.'_ Midoriya thought.

"We didn't know that... Sorry about the trouble, sir. Listen, we still have 3 weeks to go, and we would like to keep using this place if you allow us. We'll stop the noise, we promise." Midoriya asked and the man scratched his head before answering.

"You two look like good kids, but I could get into trouble for this... So just promise me you won't damage anything and keep it quiet, okay? I'll leave you two to it."  
"Sure thing, thank you very much."  
"Absolutely, thank you."

After Dark Shadow got the ground leveled, they headed out, thanking the friendly guard again.

"A very friendly guy."

"You're heading home now?" Tokoyami asked after getting no response from Midoriya, who was looking at his cellphone with a dumb smile on his face.  
"The books... The books are arriving tonight, Yami!"

* * *

They went to the street and fist-bumped each other. Midoriya looked at Dark Shadow's sad face and chuckled, fist-bumping with him as well. Dark Shadow waved as they part ways.

"Good luck. Be sure to call if anything happens."

Tokoyami said while taking the opposite direction. Midoriya didn't want to go home, so he decided to take a walk around town until he could go to the bookstore. He started his stroll, his sword on his back inside a Shinai case. He was forced to use the weapon because of his weak offensive skill set, but the lightning changed everything. He saw in the red book that his predecessors had more affinity towards the fire, but one was mentioned to have an affinity to lightning. This individual and his connection to the lighting were so mysterious that it was written he _tamed_ the lightning, but that had to be a Kanji misinterpretation. One day, he decided to give it a try, just for fun, ending up with a sword coated by energy. He felt the tingling sensation on his hand and arm, swinging the weapon, the destructive damage unparalleled. Since then, a few months have passed and he tried to repeat the process, but for some reason, he wasn't able to. He even started trying to get mentally stronger by meditating, which didn't solve the problem. It didn't solve the real problem too. The real problem was the _third Tomoe_. The book said he could improve his chakra limit to twice the amount he had right now, meaning double the amount of time he could keep his power active, so according to his math and the records on the red book, he speculated something between 90 and 120 minutes of constant use, double the amount he could use right now. Switching on and off turned out to be the perfect answer to the mind and body stress, allowing him to extend his power's use by picking the right times to apply it. He also decided to name his powers the very first month he started using them. At first, he was tempted to continue with the original name, but ultimately decided that he wasn't going to live in the past, he wasn't going to worship anyone anymore, to copy attacks and names as he did with All Might. He was going to be himself and choose what made sense to him. Ancestors were the people that gave you your traits and peculiarities, but you shouldn't let them dictate your present and future. That's what Midoriya decided after hearing all those tales about curses and fate. Such thing as fate exists only if we believe in it, and if we don't, the choice is always ours. So fate decided that his power was bad? Cursed? He didn't care, he was the one who got to decide that. Before changing his identity card, he had to provide his quirk specifications and a name for it, so he could either name it himself or have the name chosen by the association, based on its characteristics. After further thought, he called it:

**Crimson Moon.** A little trait to his ancestors and where they came from.

He bought a cup of Karaage and sat on a bench to eat, looking around to the people passing by. Shinji-san told him months ago that all chakra and shinobi were gone from this world, but that wasn't true at all. He followed a girl with his eyes as she passed by. She noticed his stare and blushed, embarrassed after noticing Midoriya's intense glare towards her breasts, but the boy wasn't looking to anything lewd though. After activating the Crimson Moon, he had noticed a faint glow that he could see next to where her heart should be, like a small white flame. Some people had a bigger flame while others had a small one or even none. Midoriya sometimes could see that the flame fed tiny lines towards the whole body, but he couldn't see those very well.

_'Maybe this is what Chakra looks like... I should find a different name to it as well.'_

While he was thinking about a name he saw people chatting at the distance and smiled. One of the cool things he noticed after he got his second Tomoe, was the improvement in the ability to mimic things. He could mimic movements so perfectly, that by doing so, he could actually read lips from afar since he could just mimic the movement of the target's lips and the words spoken would be mimicked by his lips. He could reproduce an entire conversation as long as he could see the person's lips, so this turned out to be a subtle but useful power he didn't expect to have. He could also mimic hand movements, meaning he was able to know what people were writing as well, but that had fewer applications. He started having some training on the mimic aspect, and to be fair, some fun as well.

"Of course I love you baby... Don't be silly. Yeah, I'm shopping alone-" A girl was on the cellphone while walking hand-given with a dude who had a nasty smile on his face.

_'Wow.'_

"Yea, did you see that shit? That page 9 was awesome-" Two boys talking about some manga, he could only see one.

"Please, hear me out... This world is nothing but a lie. We live inside someone's novel. This isn't the real world... We're trapped here to do his bidding-" A guy was trying to speak to everyone passing by.

_'That makes some sense if you think about it. Aw, who am I kidding? There's no way this world isn't real, right?'_

"I told you, make a fucking move and you and your family are all fucking dead. Did you hear me?! Move! C'mon, walk faster, you little bitch."

Midoriya froze as the words came out of his own mouth, but quickly recovered, getting up without thinking twice, throwing his empty cup on the trash can before following the man and the girl he just saw. They were using hats and sunglasses and the girl was grabbing her left arm with her right hand. Her entire body was shaking and Midoriya picked up the pace, spotting the perfect opportunity ahead. When they approached the place, he called out loud:

"Ey, is that you, Inko-san? Oh, it's really you. How have you being?" They stopped and the girl's eyes almost popped out after they turned.  
"I- I'm sorry... You... You have the wrong p-"

Before she could finish, she noticed the boy's face and his strange red eyes. That look on his face made her lost her voice. He somehow gave the impression that he was some kind of villain, but at the same time, the air around him was... Reassuring. At that moment their eyes met, she felt in that instant that he knew her name wasn't Inko. This boy somehow knew what was going on.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Would you perhaps have a sister called Inko? The resemblance cannot be a coincidence." He said while approaching with a friendly smile on his face. The man started looking around, getting impatient, putting pressure on the girl's arm to make her end their conversation, but they already were too close.

"No... I'm an only child- Look... I have to g-"

She looked to the man and they were about to turn, but the man locked eyes with Midoriya and saw his smile instantly vanish. He felt the danger but couldn't react in time. The girl just felt a breeze passing by her face, messing her hair, taking off her sunglasses, instantly making the pressure on her arm disappear. She saw a glimpse of a shoe sole and a noise when the shoe hit the man's face. She looked to her left and saw the man flying deep into an alley which entrance they were standing right now. She turned her head again, to look at the boy, but he was gone. She blinked a few times, confused, and looked again to her left, finding him next to the man, already dragging him to an adjacent alley. She then started walking after him, arriving as he was placing the unconscious man next to a trash can, turning to look straight at her. She saw his red eyes becoming green as if the color was being drained. That was fascinating.

"Hi. My name is Midoriya Izuku... Don't worry, I know your name is not Inko, it's my mother's name. Ummm... This may sound weird, but I was eavesdropping your conversation and heard what he was saying to you back there, so I wanted to help. Are you ok? What's going on with you and your family?"  
"They're going to kill them. I need to do something-" She started pacing while moving her arms around.  
"Calm down. Explain to me what's going on first so I can help you. Or maybe we can call the polic-"  
"NO!" She shouted... Her face becoming white.  
"Ok, no police, but you have to tell me what's going on before this guy wakes up."  
"My name... My name is Yaoyorozu Momo and I don't have much time left. They somehow entered our house a few minutes ago... And then... They took my parents and employees as hostages, demanding me to come with one of them to get titles, jewels, and money from our bank deposit. They said that if I refused, they would just start killing people."

She was twisting her hands and Midoriya quickly analyzed the situation.

_'She's right. Police would mean game over... We need to do something.'_

"They gave me one hour to come here to take the valuables and go back with this guy. That was 10 minutes ago. I live close... Please... Can you help me?"  
"Of course I'll help you. All right... Let me think... Errr... Do you know anything about the kidnappers?"  
"No... They just came out of nowhere, wearing masks and sunglasses... Disguised as some cleaning company."

_'Damn, if I could get some information about them maybe I could__-'_

"Of course!" Midoriya said under his breath and the girl looked at him with questionable eyes. He then knelt, shook the fainted guy a few times and he came to his senses, a little foggy:

"Wha-"  
"**Moonlight**"

Midoriya whispered, looking straight into his eyes and the girl frowned to that strange word. The man's gaze locked onto the boy's face and he looked hypnotized, like a snake being charmed.

"How many of you are inside Yaoyorozu-san's house holding people hostage?"  
_"Eleven..."_

Yaoyorozu looked surprised by his straight answer. He looked drunk or drugged. Was that a mind control quirk?

"What about their quirks? How many have quirks and what are their quirks? Are they armed?"  
"_Nine... Have quirks... Electronic manipulation... Flashlight fingernails... Hardening limbs... Metal forehead... Communication intercepter... Fire manipulation... Gigantic arms... Gravity bender and Finger shaping... All armed with... Pistols._"

Midoriya was already with his finger on the quick dial to call Tokoyami for assistance, but those two with the flashlight and the fire quirk were going to put him and Dark Shadow at too much risk.

"Think, damn it." He whispered to himself, trying to focus, while Yaoyorozu was starting to feel worried about the time. 45 minutes left. Midoriya expression cooled off as he pressed the buttons a few times and placed the phone in his ear, speaking after a few seconds:

"Hi... Mitsuki-san? It's Izuku, could I please talk to Kacchan for a second?"

* * *

_Who is it?  
_"It's me, Kacchan. Listen, I have a situation happening here-"  
_Deku? Is that you, Deku? Why the fuck are you calling me?_

Midoriya could hear his mom shouting in the background.

_Watch your damn mouth or I'll kick your ass, Katsuki._

"Kacchan, listen. I'm in an alley next to the west park, the right side of the commercial district towards the subway. I need your help... How fast can you be here?"  
_Deku... Are you fucking kidding me? YOU GOT SOME BALLS TO CALL ME AND BOSS ME AROUND... I'LL KICK YOUR ASS NEXT TI-  
_"KATSUKI! I'm not joking around. A family is being held hostage and I can't call the police for help, I can't call anyone but you for help, since you're the only one I have any quirk and combat information about... I need you to come here fast. We have less than 45 minutes until they start killing people!"

The shock of hearing his name being shouted and the urge on his voice made Bakugou quiet for a moment, so Midoriya repeated:

"Alley next to the west park, the right side of the commercial district towards the subway, 44 minutes left. Use your quirk to get here if you have too, please hurry."

He hung up and took a deep breath, looking inside the thug's eyes again, speaking out loud now, with resentment on his voice:

"**Moonlight**"

The thug just stared back and suddenly collapsed, having a small seizure. A few seconds later, he fainted.

"That should keep him out for a few hours."  
"What is this _Moonlight_ you keep saying? Is this your quirk?"  
"It's hard to explain, but I guess you can say that."  
"Well, I have a quirk too, I want to help."  
"What can you do?"

After a small explanation, Midoriya thought about the possibilities but noticed a small, yet relevant detail.

"Please, don't be offended, but you're too scared right now to get inside. Although your quirk may help us, on a fight against fire weapons you would be more of a liability- I'm sorry, I'm not trying to say anything by that-"

She looked heartbroken, but her hands kept shaking.

"I'm sorry about this, I just want to help you and your family the best way I can, and right now, this is the best way."

She slowly nodded, but Midoriya could see that his words hurt her.

_'Who do I think I am? I can't tell people what they can or cannot do, I'm not-'_

"Perhaps, if you could calm down a little, at least enough to think objectively, you can also help us. I know it's a hard thing to do right now, but try to relax so you can save your parents. Being afraid only gets in the way."

Her face brightened and became serious shortly after. She nodded twice, her gaze showing resolve.

"Tell me, can you create bulletproof vests and a one-handed sword?"  
"I can do vests easily, I'm used to it, but a sword? I guess I can make a Katana... I think I have enough to build a Katana. I just need the measurements. Made of steel, right?"  
"No, made of pure silver." He looked at his cellphone again. _40 minutes remaining._

* * *

_15 minutes remaining_ and Midoriya lost any hope that Bakugou would actually come, so he looked at Yaoyorozu and said while shaking his head:

"I'm sorry, I thought... I was sure he would come. We should go. We're almost out of time. I'll figure something out when we get there, for now-"  
"Oy Deku! Don't... Don't You dare to make me come all the way here... And just leave... I'll kill you... Asshole."

Midoriya turned back and saw Bakugou, dripping sweat and out of breath.

"Kacchan, you came... Ah, this is Yaoyorozu Momo, her parents are being held hostages, let's go. We'll explain everything to you on the way." Midoriya said while throwing a vest at him.

* * *

It was already dark when they stopped behind a short wall, outside of an immense mansion, trying to look through the windows for any signals of movement. Midoriya forced his power until his head hurt, but he was able to see the faint traces of their energy scattered all around the enormous house.

"It's a goddamn palace! Hey, are you some kind of princess?"

Before she could answer Midoriya said while grabbing the sides of his head:

"There are two guarding the main entrance, one on the roof, seven on the second floor, inside that room, but two of them are sitting on a corner, so I believe these two are hostages, which makes five enemies, and three watching a numerous amount of people over there, on the other side of the house... I guess that's where the employers are being held."  
"How could you know that?" Yaoyorozu asked, surprised.  
"My eyes can see quite a lot." She noticed his eyes almost glowing and couldn't look away from his gaze... It was mesmerizing. After a few seconds, she finally looked away and pointed while explaining:  
"That room is my parents' room... And that's where our kitchen is." She pointed to the windows where Midoriya saw the enemies.  
"Umm, is there an alternative way to get inside? Other than the main door-"  
"We should just blast all of them, and why the hell are you the one calling the shots to begin with, huh?" Bakugou went to grab Midoriya's collar, but the boy slapped his hand halfway.  
"Not now Kacchan. We need to be smart. We need to divide and conquer... Ummm... I think we should start getting the one in the roof first, he probably is the outside lookout, then the two at the entrance, the three with the employee, and the remaining five last."  
"Why?" Yaoyorozu asked and Midoriya thought for a few seconds before pointing while walking them through.  
"The lookout is outside to provide information to the ones inside, so he has to go down first or we won't even make it inside. The first two at the entrance because they are further away from both sides, look... They're right in the middle. Then the ones with the hostages and the bedroom last."  
"That was... Amazing. They won't be able to see or hear one another being taken down."  
"Tch. I can't get to the roof without making noise, so what the fuck am I supposed to do?"  
"Yaoyorozu-san, can you handle the one on the roof and meet us inside?"  
"Yes, I'll create a grapple gun or something similar."  
"We have... 11 minutes. The moment you take him out, we'll storm through the main entrance and you meet us at the hall to guide us around the house. You sure you'll be okay?"  
"Yes. I don't even know how to thank you for doing this... I-"  
"Thank us later when we save everyone. Remember what I told you... Leave your emotions in check, be analytic and precise, we'll see you inside."

She nodded with a determinate look and jumped the wall, sneaking behind bushes, going to the left side of the mansion.

"Since we're dealing with bullets, let me go first, Kacchan. I'm sure I can dodge and deflect in case anything goes south."  
"I already told you to shut the fuck up. I'll blow you up if you keep giving me orders."  
"You prefer to keep being an asshole than listening to me and doing this the safe way? I'm trying to prevent you from getting killed. I won't be the one responsible for telling auntie you died today, so get a fucking grip."

Bakugou felt stunned by the curse leaving Midoriya's mouth and turned his face away, saying _tch,_ but that counted as a yes at least. Midoriya pointed at the roof access and they waited until they saw an indistinct shape flying there, and after a few seconds, a girl waving her arms.

"Good job, Yaoyorozu-san. Now we're up."

They rushed through the garden, reaching the front door in a few seconds. Midoriya looked around and found the faint glow he was looking for next to the door to his right, and the other lower to the left, maybe sitting or crouched. He touched Bakugou's shoulder and pointed him to go right and made a gesture with his hand forward while covering his eyes like he was blind. Bakugou understood the call to use his stun grenade and, despite being pissed, switched places and got ready. Midoriya carefully opened his Shinai case and took out a beautiful silver Katana made by Yaoyorozu, leaving the second one inside. He held it next to his belt and looked at Bakugou, nodding once and turning around. Bakugou kicked the door open, shouting with his arms open, one to each side:

"**Stun Grenade**"

Midoriya who was already with his back turned saw only the garden outside, and after the flash, dashed backward, spinning his body middle action as he moved to the left, giving a small glance to the right to see Bakugou hit the thug with a knee to the chin. Upon reaching the blinded guy who was raising his weapon on his left, Midoriya unsheathed his blade, cutting the pistol in two, missing the thug's fingers by inches, instantly placing his free hand on the floor while spinning in the same place, letting his foot go up to the thug's face, who took the hit and stiffened before collapsing. Midoriya started checking the surroundings, but every flame remained in the same place and he nodded once to Bakugou who was facing him with a surprised face.

"Deku... Did you just- Was that a fucking spinning kick?"  
"It's called _grounded half-moon_, it's a Brazilian martial art kick. Very effective for quick knockouts." He answered distracted, looking around and grabbing some tv cables to tie the thugs down.

Bakugou kept staring at him, remembering now that in the past last months, he barely saw Midoriya. Even in class, he was really quiet nowadays, and Bakugou realized now that he was _very_ different. He was showing some agility he never saw before. His arms and legs used to be thin but were more muscular now. What the hell happened to him?

_'What in the fuck are you doing learning these things Deku.'_

They waited for a bit until Yaoyorozu came tiptoeing, waving from the door on the right side of a giant staircase.

"You were quick. I tied the man on the roof and gaged him. Come, the place they're holding the employees is this way."

They walked a lot, and Midoriya couldn't see the white flames anymore, but he kept his power on just in case. When they were about to make a turn, Midoriya noticed a small family portrait facing the incoming corridor and saw in a small reflection that one thug was coming out of the room they were headed so he quickly checked through the wall and the flames were back, one of those flames were moving, coming towards them. He reached forward and grabbed Yaoyorozu by her waist, just before she made the turn at the corner, and pushed Bakugou back with his left arm, their backs against the wall.

"Wha-" Bakugou was surprised with the strength Midoriya shoved him aside using his left hand and noticed by his arm that Midoriya had been training his body hard and probably working out too, maybe even more than him. What else did he miss?

"Midoriya-san?" Yaoyorozu asked startled, blushing because Midoriya didn't let go of her while explaining in a whisper:  
"Quiet... There's someone coming out of the room in the next corridor, he's headed this way, but the door is wide open, so if we take him out, the others may see."  
"Oh... Ok." She said trying to ignore the hand, tightly holding her waist. His face right next to hers, while he kept looking through the solid wall. Unfortunately, the thug just stopped outside the room, not giving any indication he was going to move anytime soon, so Midoriya improvised.

"Yaoyorozu-san, could you make a fishing line or a transparent, strong string? Something barely visible that I can use to bring down that portrait?"

Yaoyorozu nodded, still very blushed, and Midoriya noticed what he was doing with his right hand, instantly letting go of her.

"Er- Sorry."

He looked back at Bakugou, blushing as well, and the boy was smirking for some reason. Yaoyorozu just shook her head a few times and made the line with her arm. Midoriya made a knot and after the third throw, the line went around the portrait. He slightly pulled, and the frame fell towards them, landing outside the corridor. They heard a loud male voice:

"What was that?!"  
"Just some painting that fell down the corridor, it's nothing-"  
"Go check it out, and since you'll be there, go grab some food from the other kitchen, this one is empty."  
"We're in the middle of the job and you wanna eat again? Can't your fucking fat ass wait till the young lady returns so we can clean house and go get something to eat?" A third voice said, and for their surprise it was female.  
"Ok... No food then, but check that noise anyway."

The guy outside started coming down the hall and Midoriya pulled them back until they reached the previous turn and told them to wait. The thug turned and saw the frame on the floor, taking a few steps forward into the corridor they were a few seconds ago. Before the two could ask what they were going to do, Midoriya clapped his hands, making some noise, managing to get the thug's attention, making him walk fast-paced towards them.

"Kacchan... Don't shout this time or they'll hear us."

He whispered and just raised one hand with three fingers up, and as the man approached the turn, he started counting down: Three... Two... One... And he closed his hand, making Bakugou jump over them, letting a knee hit Midoriya's head in the process, blinding the thug, while Midoriya put one hand over his mouth, getting slightly bit, but managing to prevent the criminal from shouting, holding his hand before he could fire the pistol he was holding as well. They chocked him out, tied him down, and went to the turn ahead.

"I'll get you back for that knee, you fucker." Midoriya whispered to Bakugou, who raised his eyebrows and smirked, surprised by how Midoriya was speaking to him.  
"I can make some flashbang grenades if you want to." Yaoyorozu whispered to Midoriya and he saw the two remaining had their backs on them, so he checked the room with five again. It was too close.

"It will make too much noise. A flashbang isn't just light, it explodes like a real grenade, so the others may hear it and-"

She nodded, looking apprehensive, and Midoriya spotted an opening, signaling for them to come. While he walked swiftly followed by the two, the two thugs starting changing positions inside the room, being now too close from each other and facing the same way. Right next to them, Midoriya noticed at least fifteen people sitting on a corner. A young girl who was tied with the others saw Midoriya walk by, her eyes almost popping out, but he placed one finger over his lips and she slightly nodded, looking away from him.

"I can't combine an attack with Kacchan like this... If we try to go in now we may be forced to... The only possible way to do this is by killing one of them and immobilizing the other." He whispered as he pointed to their position. Bakugou was serious now, pondering that information and finding strange how easily Midoriya proposed to murder someone. Yaoyorozu covered her mouth but understood that something had to be done. Seeing both of their expressions, Midoriya had an insight.

"I have an idea... But it's risky. Kacchan, be ready to go in at full force to protect the hostages if I fail, all right? I'll shout out if necessary. Here's the plan-"

Midoriya was about to tell them the plan when they heard:

"What is taking him so long? OY! WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE, KABAKURA?

Midoriya instantly got up and walked right to the door. One more step and he would be spotted, so he faced forward and both Yaoyorozu and Bakugou saw that his eyes were closed. A few seconds later the lights of the corridor started to blink, suddenly going out.

"What happened to the lights?!" The woman asked and Midoriya stormed in.  
"I don't kn-"  
"Don't know what? Kota? What the fu-"

A loud _whack _was heard, followed by something heavy hitting the floor, and they both stormed the room, just as the second body dropped. Midoriya turned, the lights coming on again, and said with blood coming out of his nose:

"All done."

Inside, the employees that were sitting at the corner got up, and after seeing Yaoyorozu, came to her side. A few hugged her, but she was looking at Midoriya's face and his bleeding nose. That worried her because she didn't believe he was ever struck, so that could mean some internal problem, but he was already at the door planning the last part with Bakugou.

"I need to go, I'm glad you are all okay-" She started moving away from her staff but Midoriya said:  
"You should stay and protect them, Yaoyorozu-san. Just in case there's more of them. We'll get your parents out of there, I promise."

The look on his face was so trustworthy that she couldn't doubt him for a second, she just felt relief.

* * *

Running back to the entrance, Bakugou asked:

"You know exactly how many of them are inside, don't you? Why did you lie to her?"  
"Kacchan, if this ends badly or not, it's up to us, but if it ends badly... I don't want her to feel responsible for her parents' death."

Bakugou couldn't understand how Midoriya had changed so much in so little time. Even his attitude was completely different.

"So the reason you left their room last?"  
"You got that, didn't you?"

"..."

"I also wondered that if we were to fail the attempt there, all the people in the kitchen would pay the price."  
"So it was about numbers."  
"That too."

Bakugou noticed something before replying.

"Deku, you're still bleeding."  
"Oh... What?! That's strange." Midoriya said, turning his power off.  
"So I guess you're abusing your new quirk, huh? It's true that all quirks have flaws, even yours."

Midoriya just kept quiet while brushing off the blood with his hand. He knew he was almost at his limit, but it didn't matter. They went upstairs and arrived at a big corridor where the last five were holding Yaoyorozu's parents, but before they could get any closer, they heard sirens all around the house and shouting inside the room:

"WHAT THE FUCK?! COPS?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"  
"SHH! Their radio is saying... That the front door silent alarm was tripped and their security company remotely activated the cameras."  
"WHA-"  
"WHERE ARE THOSE DUMBFUCKS? I TOLD THEM TO NOT OPEN THAT DOOR, FUCK! WE NEED TO GO. LET'S CLEAN HOUSE AND LEAVE THROUGH THE SEWERS... FUCK!"

Midoriya was at the door, shoulder to shoulder with Bakugou, and looked at him as the boy looked back. One moment of silent communication passed through them as they realized there was no time for pre-planning and no room for error. They were going to kill the hostages and flee, starting with the parents. Midoriya pointed two fingers towards the left side and three fingers to the right side, looking back at Bakugou, whispering:

"Go left... Trust me." For Midoriya's surprise, Bakugou smirked.

Midoriya stood up with his weapon in hand, and Bakugou heated his hands. Midoriya closed his eyes, feeling the air and the tension. He felt a chill run through his entire body, making his hair stand. He thought about Yaoyorozu and her parents, it was his duty to save them, right now, at this moment... He was the hero.

* * *

He whispered while getting into a stance:

"**Crimson Moon**"

Bakugou kicked the door open again, flashing whoever was looking at him. Midoriya opened his eyes and something was different, but he didn't have enough time to think about what changed, so he stormed inside, close behind Bakugou, and saw everything like a slow-motion scene. Two at close range on their left, moving towards the door, one with a gun pointed to a couple who was sitting on the floor further in the back of the room, and two in the right, one looking away, and the other crouched, closing bags. Midoriya moved alongside Bakugou as he blasted the two in the left and saw the closest one in the right raising his gun, firing twice since he didn't get affected by the flashbang. Midoriya couldn't see the bullets in slow motion, but he could react to them like if it was Dark Shadow throwing rocks at him, the difference being, that right now, he needed to deflect, not dodge. He saw the barrel and the position it was facing. After the bang, he just had to raise his sword in time, and his timing was perfect, proved by the metallic sound made by the side of the Katana when it deflected both shots.

The whole time he never stopped moving forward alongside Bakugou, seeing the one in the back pointing his weapon towards him as the other aimed again, now at Bakugou. This was the only way. He stopped, and switching the grip style, thew the sword ahead with all his strength, instantly turning to the right, running towards the guy with the gun pointed at Bakugou, who instantly switched targets and fired at him again, multiple times. Every time he pulled the trigger, Midoriya could somehow see the muscles on his hand, and at the moment he started tensioning those muscles, Midoriya switched his balance, moving slightly out of the barrel's way. To him, this was all happening slowly, but in the normal world, he looked like a red-eyed demon, dodging a rain of bullets at close range, until he suddenly felt something coming from behind him, switching to the last target who was unarmed, shocked by everything happening, but still represented a threat. The answer to why Midoriya switched targets was answered by the explosion that passed right next to his face, completely hitting the thug, making him disappear below the rubble. Midoriya saw as the last one was turning his face away from the blast, and by using an immobilization move, Midoriya grabbed his arm and pinned him down. He looked around to all the destruction and to Yaoyorozu's parents safe and sound at the corner. As fast as it began, it ended.

One minute later, Yaoyorozu stormed through the door and looked around to all the damage. Her parents were still sitting in the corner but got up when they saw their daughter there, running to a three-person hug. Bakugou was on the other side of the room, getting the thugs out of the debris. Midoriya was breathing heavily, tired, and feeling a rising pain on his left leg, where he noticed after looking down, he got shot. He looked forward again, surprised by his injury, but saw something more important, something urgent, something that made his heart stop. The one thug who got pierced by his sword was getting up, the sword still attached to his torso, raising one hand with a gun in it, aiming towards the family.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Midoriya shouted, making everyone look up to see what was going on, but there was no time, so just before the thug could put his finger on the trigger, Midoriya thought with all his might:

_'**LIGHTNING ENHANCEMENT**'_

The thug stood there, with the gun pointed to the family, while Bakugou looked at Midoriya's face and reacted in time, jumping and blasting him with one more explosion. The thug collapsed and Bakugou kicked his gun away, looking at the sword spiked to the man's chest. The sword was sparkling with white electricity, burning him from inside, smoke starting to appear.

"Deku- DEKU! Calm the fuck down, he's out! You're going to kill him! You're bleeding too much, stop this shit-"  
"Midoriya-san, are you okay?!" Yaoyorozu asked moving towards him, but before Yaoyorozu or Bakugou could get closer, he stopped and coughed blood once, and then he started bleeding from his mouth and nose, his eyes lost its red color as tears of blood stained his face. He collapsed to his knees, but before hitting the ground he thought:

_'I told you we were going to save them, didn't I?'_

Midoriya saw Yaoyorozu's face as she showed a desperate expression, running towards him, and Bakugou jumping to his aid, coming from his right side, but everything was engulfed by white light and he heard a strange noise, like a constant shrill noise_._ He didn't feel the impact when he reached the floor but he tried to smile to look imposing, he hoped that he managed. He hoped that for a moment at least, he looked cool, like a true hero.

* * *

Midoriya opened his eyes and instantly tried to get up, caught by instinct, reacting as if he still was in danger.

"Calm the fuck down, samurai. Get up. C'mon, we need to get the fuck out of here." Bakugou said, and Midoriya noticed police sirens all around, he was in a different room and saw his leg and arm bandaged. He looked at Bakugou, who at least looked unharmed.

"Is everyone okay? What happened? For how long have I been here-"  
"Shut up already. Apart from the dude you almost killed, everyone is good. He would've died from blood loss because of your sword cut some important vases or some shit like that, but they said you cauterized his wounds with your sword. You lost some blood and your leg was shot, through and through, missing the bone. Your arm was also shot, but just a scratch, you fucking lucky nerd. You were out for like... An hour."

Midoriya got up and tested his leg. It wasn't hurting that much, so he slowly walked towards the door, but someone opened it first. A man with a dog head, wearing a suit. The chief of the police department, Tsuragamae Kenji.

"Good night youngsters. I know you're eager to leave this place, but I'm afraid we have some questions for you before you're allowed to go home, _wof_."

Bakugou made a noise, clearly pissed by this statement, and Midoriya, who had seen the Chief on TV, almost lost his shit after hearing him say _wof_ live... It was damn hilarious. He nodded and pressed his lips together, holding the hysteria that was trying to explode.

Yaoyorozu and her parents arrived a few minutes later and they positioned chairs for everyone in the room with them. Yaoyorozu's parents explained what happened in the house and how one of the bathrooms was having problems, so they called a plumber's crew just to discover they were robbers. After that, Yaoyorozu took on the narrative, explaining what happened until the moment she met Midoriya. Then it was his turn to explain everything, a few minutes later, the chief got up:

"You, Midoriya Izuku. You do realize you're not a hero, right? You not even in hero school yet. What you did was a mistake... You should've called the polic-"  
"They were going to execute them one way or another and escape through the sewers, we heard them talking-" Bakugou answered and chief just gave him a cold glare:  
"Don't speak when no one asked you a thing, Bakugou Katsuki." Bakugou looked away, pissed.  
"I don't know what is your definition of a hero, Chief Tsuragamae, but if you're asking me if I think what I did was wrong and if I regret doing it, my answers are yes and no."  
"Huh, so even knowing that what you did was wrong, you're still not sorry for what you did? Then I believe you're aware of your punishment?" He kept looking at Midoriya, trying to understand the boy's personality, intrigued by the way he was speaking.

"Yes I am, but since I'm the one who took action and asked Kacc- Katsuki for help, I would like to take full and exclusive responsibility, so you can punish me for breaking the law, but he's not involved in the decision making behind this."  
"Wha-" Bakugou started but the Chief spoke first:  
"You may be even expelled, you know that? You may be even banned from attending the exams for heroes schools next month."  
"What?!" Yaoyorozu asked shocked, but Midoriya looked at her and shook his head, signaling she should stay out of it.  
"I'm aware of that as well, sir, and I don't mind. Being a hero isn't finish training and hero school, being a hero is doing the right thing to save lives, no matter the consequences, and I respectfully don't care if you, All Might, or the Prime Minister himself tells me otherwise."

_'Why would he bring All Might's name into this... Oh, perhaps because of All Might's definition as the symbol of peace and the true hero.'_

"I see. We already have your addresses so you both are free to go, but expect more questions tomorrow. Don't talk to the press, because if your little adventure goes public, your punishment may be even more severe-"  
"Sir, the reporters are already here." One rookie policeman said.  
"What? _Wof._"  
"Yes, they've surrounded the area. Somehow, the information about the hostage situation was leaked altogether with the camera's feed of the house, it's all over the internet and news channels, they saw the entire thing. The security company said it was an accidental leak, done by an enthusiastic trainee."

_'Oh... We're dead.' _Midoriya thought while Bakugou smirked, his arms crossed in his chest while leaning back on a wall.

"Don't give them any details about what happened here today, we'll see what we can do in order to get these videos removed from the internet. You can go home."

Before they could move, Yaoyorozu got up with her parents, offering a hand to Bakugou, who grabbed and shook it.

"Thank you, Bakugou-san... Thank you for coming to help us." Her parents offered their hands as well, promising any treatment for their injuries would be sponsored by them, and that they should expect rewards.

"And you, Midoriya-san... I don't know what I would've done without you... I had no hope of ever getting out of that situation... Thank you very much. We own our life to you."

She started crying and Midoriya offered his hand, but almost fell when the girl hugged him. He smiled and tapped her back, calming her down.

"No problem at all, Yaoyorozu-san, I'm glad we manage to rescue everyone. You also helped, without you as part of the rescue team, we wouldn't manage, so you deserve the credits too. Although it is a secret so don't tell anyone... Hehehe."

She laughed and let him go. Her parents repeated the same procedure. Midoriya denied the reward and instead asked why his leg wasn't hurting at all. Yaoyorozu's mom answered:

"We have a nurse among our staff dear, she has a wonderful analgesic quirk, but tomorrow you may experience some pain, I'm very sorry. Our hospital is open for you and your friend if anything goes wrong, okay?"

Midoriya headed out and Bakugou did the same. They walked slowly, but in silence towards the exit. That was strange for Midoriya since he expected Bakugou to just bolt out of there. When they walked past the fountain in the middle of the garden, they saw an army of cameras and microphones outside, and Midoriya sighed:

"How you wanna play this?"  
"I don't want those assholes coming to my house, so I'll just answer all their questions here... Yeah, I know. I won't reveal anything, I'm not an idiot."  
"Press X to doubt."

Midoriya said while holding an imaginary joystick on his hands, his thumb moving up and down where the X button should be. Bakugou chuckled and looked away. Midoriya was starting to feel some weakness on his left leg, which made sense since he got an analgesic, and not a new leg. He put too much weight on his left and his leg collapsed, but he didn't fall. Bakugou grabbed him at the last moment, holding him up until he could stand straight. Midoriya knew a _thank you _here would just be awkward, having no meaning to him, so he just kept going. After passing through the last policemen and the gates, the reporters attacked them, asking everything one could ask about another human being. They answered what they could and after at least an hour, just a few reporters kept asking about how was the inside of the house or if the tapestry was really pretty, so they said that was enough and walked away. They grabbed a taxi a few blocks ahead, dropping next to Bakugou's home, which was a few blocks away from Midoriya's home, who decided to walk the rest of the way. As Midoriya paid half of the amount, he walked towards his home, but Bakugou said:

"You know why I always hated you all these years, Deku?" Midoriya halted and turned looking at his face as he continued:

"You always acted like you were better than everyone, better than me... With your _helping others _bullshit. Those who don't have powers shouldn't fucking meddle, they should stay behind the strong and be saved, but you always treated me like an equal, even if you were quirkless, it was like you were saying my strength didn't matter and that's why I always hated you, bu-"  
"I know Kacchan. I used to ask myself the reason why you picked on me so much, but it doesn't matter anymore. I was able to get my answer months ago, thanks to you. You snap me out of my inertia and that was the first step for me to get my quirk, but don't worry, this is not a friendship request, I'm just thanking you for all those years because, without them, I wouldn't be able to become stronger, I wouldn't be able to do what I did today, oh and I hate you too, of course, more than you can imagine."

After that, Midoriya turned and limped away, waving his hand above his head twice.

"Night. Thanks for showing up today. Tell auntie I said hi."

Bakugou just watched as he walked away.

_'I said hated, you fucking asshole.'_ He thought before walking inside his home to get yelled at.

* * *

Midoriya arrived home and got hugged before he could fully open the door.

"I'm ho-" He felt a bump.  
"Izukuuuu... Izuku, are you okay? Oh my god, you're hurt... I just saw you on TV. I called you like a million times, but you wouldn't answer."

She was crying and Midoriya just said with a smile, exhausted:

"I'm ok mom, just some hero stuff, nothing out of ordinary."

They went inside and Inko looked at his injuries twice before allowing him to go take a shower and sleep. He struggled to keep water out of the bandages and a few minutes later, entered his room, seeing a strange box. He opened his door and asked:

"Mom? What is this box doing here?"  
"Oh, I forgot... An old man named Hirotaka Shinji brought you this tonight, he said to give it only to you."  
"Oh... Yea, the books I was waiting for, thank you mom."  
"Yea, call me if you feel anything, ok? I love you."  
"Love you too."

He closed the door and almost jumped with the good leg to see the books. One of them had a note on its cover.

I hope this can help you. Find me when you're done. I would like to know what you thought, and I want you to meet someone.

He opened a few books and saw the titles, which gave him goosebumps. After dividing a few of them, which were useless, three stood out from the rest:

**The downfall of a race: Kaguya's children.**

**Natural Elements.**

**The clan cursed by hatred.**

Midoriya laid back and started reading one of them, eager to understand more about his past, but he couldn't stop closing the book and smiling a few times, remembering how things ended today. He looked to his hands and for the first time in his life, he felt truly proud of himself. He returned to the book, diving into the past to become stronger enough to protect the future.

* * *

"Well, that's interesting. I think I saw these young men somewhere before." All Might said, looking at the TV with a big smile on his face.


	5. Accept it or Rule it

**Author's note: Hey, how you doing? I'll be straight with you... This chapter was a tricky one but I'm pleased with its ending. About the new concerns that may appear in your minds, don't you worry, I will answer all in the next chapter that is already being written. ****As always, sorry for any typos, leave a review to let me know your opinions and have a wonderful day/night.**

" Speaking out loud  
_' Thinking  
Highlighted Information  
_Written Information

* * *

**Accept it or Rule it**

Midoriya woke up with a throbbing pain on his leg, but that wasn't the reason he opened his eyes, the reason was the noisy drone flying outside his window trying to see what was inside. He sat and tried to concentrate on whatever the hell was going on.

After changing into new clothes and new bandages, he went to the living room and found his mom watching TV.

"Ah, Izuku, you got up early, baby. What's wrong?"  
"There's a UFO outside my window, what's going on?"  
"Oh... I recorded the news so you could see, here."

She said while setting the video. Midoriya sat and the news started right at his blurred face and the reporter started speaking:

_Yesterday reports, conjointly with cameras' footage provided by the internet, showed to the population the shocking scenes and the full action that happened inside the Yaoyorozu's household. A group of robbers that were wanted for numerous murders infiltrated the Yaoyorozu mansion disguised as plumbers and made the entire family and staff hostage. All the odds were leading to a tragic ending until two brave young men stepped up, saving more than 20 lives. The video you're about to see was analyzed by a pro-hero specialized in combat and analyses, he was unaware we were recording, but we did it in a public space so that's all within the law. Hear these analyses from pro-hero: Ectoplasm._

They never saw Ectoplasm's face, but they could hear his voice as they played a video. Midoriya saw himself, Bakugou, and Yaoyorozu arriving at the street in front of the mansion, and by the angle, he noticed they were recorded by a police street camera.

_It's easy to see who is the one leading the other two, the green-haired boy. He decided the entire plan, based on the footage. Outside the mansion, you can see him deciding the course of action and splitting his assets to a successful invasion, starting by taking out the lookout, instead of trying to sneak in._

_Inside you can see how his quirk works, or at least get a good glimpse. In my opinion, it's more than a sensorial quirk. He knew where they were positioned, he changed positions with his partner to achieve a better outcome._

_Here in the last and critical moment, he saved the hostages, protected his partner, who I may add, has amazing control over such destructive power to only incapacitated the threats, and apprehended the villains without any casualties. The data bank show he got his quirk 7 months ago and already evolved to the point he could manage a situation where many pro-heroes would fail._

_No, I cannot tell since I don't know his personality but judging by his power alone and the growth possibility, I would say he's one strong candidate to the number #1 spot, and if the other boy can grow with him, they could become a duo never seen before._

_I can't classify him among the pros, but after I get the chance to know him and his quirk, I shall be able to at least have a solid indicator._

_My personal opinion? I don't believe personal opinions to be valid, but if you want one I'll give you one you can't distort: We're possibly looking to one of the strongest heroes that ever existed in our country._

_That, citizens, are the words of a respected pro-hero, who is suing us right now, but still a respected pro-hero. The police and the press interviewed the same two youngsters after the events, but the underage law prohibited us from showing their faces. We had information that the police were looking for a way to punish the two boys for saving a total of 23 lives that night._

The chief of police appeared with a statement:

_We can't have kids running out acting like heroes and exposing themselves and others to danger. How would you all feel if they died, if the two kids and all hostages were killed because of their lack of experience and knowledge? We can't endorse these actions and our department of quirks misuse will attend to their schools and families so they can be disciplined, wof._

Midoriya didn't find it funny now, seeing the chief of police saying those things, but the reporter continued:

_After these statements, most of the specialists on quirks and pro-heroes confirmed that he was indeed correct, but also that the logic couldn't apply to the two, especially the green-haired boy, who they believe has something beyond his registered extra-sensorial quirk._

A retired hero that handled analysis started speaking:

_How can you call him a kid? I know licensed heroes who would freeze in these kinds of situations and wait for backup that could never come, or even take the wrong decision that would result in bloodshed. We can't praise him for doing something he shouldn't, but we can't condemn and punish him for doing a pro-hero job with excellence either._

_All this results in two questions: Who are the two boys who saved one of the richest and influential families of our city without getting nothing but criticism in return? And what kind of punishment will they suffer?_

The screen froze at the end of the record. Midoriya was speechless and a little shocked by all that. After a few seconds, he looked back to see his mom looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Mom, I don't mind being punished by using my power to save lives. I hope you can understand what I did and why... And I hope you-"

She ran and hugged him almost breaking his neck while saying:

"I know Izuku, I know this is what you always wanted... Mom knows... And I am proud of you... But... But seeing you next to such danger and knowing you got hurt... I can't help it... I can't help it-"

Midoriya got up, gently getting free of her hug and with a faint smile he said while holding her hands:

"I'm sorry mom, I don't want to worry you... But the power I have... With the power I have, I may have the chance to change the world the way I always wanted, to be the hero I always wanted to be... I'm sorry but I need to keep going. One day I may even die trying to save someone, but on this day I know you'll look back to all the good I've done and feel pride. Those 23 were my first step."

He hugged her and there was nothing to be said for now as he patted her on the back for a few times until she calmed down.

* * *

Midoriya walked out of his house and saw the drone flying next to a tree, facing him as he deliberately walked away, limping because of the injured leg. He looked around, and with his hands inside his jacket he did some kind of movement, watching as the drone lost control, hitting the floor like a toy, breaking into pieces.

_'Interesting.'_

He needed to think about a lot of things, so he kept walking, which wasn't recommended for freshly wounded, but he didn't care. He wore earphones, listening to hard songs that made him deaf to the outside. He lost the notion of time as he kept walking, murmuring, almost being run over twice, until he saw someone stopping in front of him while pointing. He took his earplugs off and heard the girl in front of him say with an exciting edge:

"Hey... You're bleeding- Oh, you're the guy from TV." She licked her lips while looking at his face, and Midoriya frowned.  
"How-"  
"Your face was barely blurred, so I can tell."

Midoriya stopped and looked to the girl who approached him. A teenager with ashen blonde hair arranged into two messy buns with strands running wild all around. She was wearing a dark-blue sailor suit with a beige cardigan that looked too big for her figure, but what stood out about this girl was _her eyes_. Something was off with her eyes and Midoriya felt the instinct to take a step back, as if he was in the presence of something dangerous, so he answered without looking at his wound but facing her eyes instead, never looking away:

"Thank you... I wasn't paying attention. I'll seek a pharmacy right away." The girl smiled while narrowing her eyes, blushing.  
"Eeeeeeh? You're really cool, aren't you? I saw you yesterday on TV. You were soooooo cool with that sword. Where is it? I also like swords, you know? I think we should be friends... What you think?"

She looked at him with big eyes and a wide smile.

"Umm... I guess-"  
"Yaaaaaaay, Toga got a new friend... Yaaaaay! You know, even after they cleaned you up, I could still see some of your blood next to your ear and eyes... You know what? I think you'd be so much cooler if you bled a little more."

Midoriya saw her hand going inside her cardigan and her changing her feet position, her body language indicating she was positioning to attack. He raised his hand before she could do anything and said:

"Can I stop you for a second? I don't know your full name and you don't know mine, so why don't we just part ways for now before you do something reckless that you may regret? I'm not in a good mood today, and I don't wanna accidentally hurt you."

Midoriya wasn't going to fight her, he said that for a reason. He said that because this was an emergency.

_'This girl is a true villain, she must have a quirk as well, but no physical indications... An emitter, then. She could be a transformer as well. I can feel something dark around her, something bestial... What is this vibe I'm getting? For now, I think I should display strength and indifference to push her off a little.'_

The girl still was with her right hand inside her pocket and became even more blushed before running towards Midoriya like a beast, pulling a small knife out and making a move to stab his chest, but as she placed one foot between his legs, starting the movement, she stopped. He didn't move one inch as the knife was about to make contact and she saw his red eyes glaring at her. She got straight and stashed the knife away, moving forward with her hands behind her back like she was going to kiss him, but he saw what she wanted, she wanted to see his eyes from up close.

_'I could use the Moonlight on her now... Maybe this is the best way to deal with this situation.'  
_"You're more than cool... And these eyes... Your eyes' color is so beautiful. I like beautiful red things, you know? My name is Toga Himiko, but you can call me Toga-chan."

She spoke with her face still too close to his, her breath touching his face. It smelled like... Rust? Iron? The scent reminded him of something metallic mixed with something sweet, perhaps apples? Midoriya didn't introduce himself and the girl narrowed her eyes, smirking.

"You won't give me your name? Awwww, I just got rejected by a boy I don't even know the name."

She started spinning in place, covering her eyes like a child, but unlikely a child, she made a quick move, too quick for a girl of her stature, taking out the knife again, trying to slice his throat. Midoriya pulled his upper body backward to dodge the incoming attack and after losing his balance, he placed his weight on his left leg, feeling the weakness almost taking him down. She came again with a big smile on her face, and even though Midoriya still hadn't tested this on humans, he needed a way out. She was a good fighter, he could tell by the way she moved when another swing came, aimed to his neck again. The knife stopped 5 inches away from Midoriya's carotid artery. She looked again at him and had the same instinct Midoriya had a few minutes ago, multiplied by 100. The boys' face made her eyes widen with surprise and her smile vanish as she tried to take a step back, away from the danger he was emanating, but out of nowhere she felt pain all over her body, and she couldn't move a finger anymore. A wave of constant energy hurt every muscle of her body while Midoriya observed her reaction. He was deciding if he should call the police or not when he saw another drone coming from afar and thought:

_'Damn, did they send another? They'll suspect if I damage another... Also, they'll get the wrong idea again when they see her. I'm already down the neck into problems... This girl is dangerous, a villain for sure but I can't handle her right now, so I'll have to let her go.'_

He stopped and the girl fell, looking fainted but still trying to move and speak. Midoriya crouched next to her and, taking the knife with his sleeves, place it inside her pocket, helping her get up just in time, as he saw the drone spying again.

"Can you hear me, Toga Himiko?"

He kept her up until she came back to her senses, instantly trying to go for her knife again, but Midoriya quickly grabbed her arm and whispered:

"Someone is watching us... Let's not have a scene now, villain."

She looked into his eyes, that were almost glowing, and started to pant, grabbing the front of her cardigan with one hand and the front of his jacket with the other, blushing even more than before, showing a strange pair of pointy canines. Midoriya was aware and saw it coming but couldn't do anything but turn his face away as she pulled him closer and leaned forward, giving him a long lick which left the left side of his face wet. He freed himself from her grip and just stared back while she licked her lips.

"You have a bittersweet taste, y'know? I kind of like it."

She took a few steps back, looking at him with an odd expression, and although Midoriya didn't want to give her any wrong signals or ideas, he had to put up a show now, so he waved and spoke out loud:

"I hope we can see each other again, Toga Himiko. Next time I'll be sure to talk to you _properly._"  
"Why would you think we'll see each other ever again?" She asked with a devilish smile and Midoriya answered:  
"Because you're a villain, and I am a hero. One day our paths will cross again, just like life's path will always be crossed by death."

She was speechless for a few seconds, then she giggled and answered:

"Funny choice of words for a hero, Mr. Hero-san."

She turned, walking away, stopping twice to wave at him. Midoriya waited, and after sitting on the closest brick wall, he covered his face.

_'Just like life's path will always be crossed by death? WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?! OH MY GOD, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING! THIS IS ON YOU YAMI!'_

He tried to calm down now, his face slightly warmer and his heart racing, but not caused by fear. He was keeping his poker face the whole time, but he wasn't cool with that situation at all. He looked to the path the girl went and wondered:

_'What the hell just happened? I'm awake right now, right? The first one was a test, but she really tried to kill me the second and third time, she was serious... A true murderer... And here I am being excited because she licked me.'_

Midoriya covered his face again and felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his jacket's pocket and saw the name, pressing his lips together, anticipating what was about to go down.

"Yo..."

He tried to sound energetic but just sounded frightened instead, like a kid showing poor grades to the parents.

_I'm sure you have a wonderful explanation for what I just saw on today's news Midoriya. Do you comprehend what call me if anything happens means? If you're caught into a life or death hostage_ _situation, I think that would apply as something happening, don't you agree?  
__'Damn... He's mad.'_

"I'm sorry Yami, I couldn't call you before because... Look, can we meet next to my house to talk? Actually, I'm not next to my house... Hold up. Where am I?"

He looked around for a few seconds, realizing he had no idea where he was, but it looked like a dangerous neighborhood.

"Anyway, I'll send you my location so I can explain myself and show you something."  
_Fine, I'll be there soon._

Midoriya sent his location and waited, thinking about Toga Himiko again and her murderous aura, and how pretty her face became when she smiled.

_'Murderer murderer murderer murderer murderer.' _He kept repeating to himself like a chant, trying to prevent himself from fantasizing about the girl he just met.

_'This is such a mess... Damn it.'_

He sighed, remembering the reason he left his house. A few minutes after they ended their hug, the phone ringed and his mom went to answer. At first, her face became green, then red and lastly white, as she whispered a _yes_ or a _no_ here and there. She hung up and turned to him, her hands slightly shaking:

"Izuku... They called from your school to let me know you've been... Expelled for lawbreaking and that the quirk misuse department will come to ask you some questions... Katsuki-kun got suspended for two weeks... I'm so sorry, they said the police department kept pressuring for punishment."

He felt the impact of that new information passing through his entire body, like a bucket of warm water, a warm chill.

After hearing his mom promising she would go to the school to try to fix the situation for the 9th time, he decided to take a walk and ended up wandering around the streets, meeting his new crazy friend, but the truth was he just wanted to be alone, which was impossible right now as he saw someone coming towards him, but not the person he was waiting for. Midoriya waited in silence until the boy stopped in front of him, hands inside the pockets.

"What are you doing here, Deku?"  
"Exercising." He answered sarcastically, and Bakugou noticed the faint red color on his bandage.  
"We've gotta talk about that shit we pulled, someone called my home and I got suspended, I wanted to ask you if you got suspended too."  
"Wait. How did you find me?" Bakugou just pointed over his shoulder and Midoriya saw a second drone next to the first.  
"I asked your mom and she told me you left towards this place, then I just had to find that flying piece of shit."  
"Yea, and no I didn't get suspended... I got expelled and they may still ban me from the exams."

Bakugou's face revealed surprise, but he quickly controlled his expression and asked:

"What the hell you're going to do now?"  
"I don't know. I'm still considering- Wait a second. Why are you being so friendly all of sudden?"

Midoriya narrowed his eyes expecting an explosive reaction, but he got an actual answer instead:

"Screw you, I wanted to confirm what happened after yesterday. Also, your mom asked me to tell you to go home since you're still hurt, you dumb fuck. So much for the next number #1 hero, huh?"

Midoriya looked at his face and saw his eyebrows sarcastically raised, he looked pissed, but amused at the same time.

"Watch your mouth kid, you're talking to the next number #1 hero, so if you don't behave, I'll find another _asset_ to aid me." He joked again and Bakugou snorted before whispering:

"Over my dead body-"  
"What? Speak louder, boy."  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY, YOU ASSHOLE! THE NUMBER #1 SPOT IS MINE!"  
"That can be arranged. The _over my dead body_ part tho." He found it was actually very fun to tease Bakugou like this, especially when he wasn't being a dense asshole.  
"C'mon, I'll fuck your other leg up, I don't discriminate, so I'll beat the crap out of invalids too." He said with a hand up, inviting him.  
"That's a cool hero description for you: Bakugou Katsuki, _the disable's villain hunter_."

Bakugou chuckled again, but suddenly became serious and asked, completely changing the atmosphere:

"What happened to you, Deku?"  
"What you mean? I got shot, dumbass."  
"Stop fucking around and answer me. What the fuck is this quirk of yours?"

He took his hands out of his pockets and waited with a serious face. Midoriya was deciding if he should tell him the truth or not, opting for going with the truth. After Bakugou's help, he at least deserved to know, but before he could start, he saw Tokoyami approaching.

"I guess I'll tell some other time, I have to go-"  
"You're not going anywhere until you explain to me what is it, and how you got it."

He grabbed Midoriya's jacket, but turned his face to the right, as a figure entered his peripheral view. Dark Shadow struck him hard, but Bakugou guarded just on time, counter-attacking by reflex, making Dark Shadow retreat from the blast.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! THE FUCK IS THIS, HUH?!"  
"It's ok, Yami. I know him."  
"Didn't look like that, I thought he was a villain... My apologies."

Tokoyami said raising a hand as an apology and Bakugou approached again, pissed.

"Oy, you have a fucking death wish, birdbrain? What the hell are you doing, huh?!" Midoriya saw his face and thought that now he was looking like his old self.  
"This is my friend Fumikage Tokoyami, and this is Kacchan." Midoriya pointed to one another, and Tokoyami said:  
"Oh, he really is aggressive. I thought you were exaggerating."  
"What the hell did you tell him, Deku?"  
"Nothing that he couldn't find out himself. Kacchan, look, I have to go... I have a few things to discuss with Yami, so I'll call your home if anything new pops up."

Bakugou calmed down and said with a controlled voice:

"I'm coming with you."  
"What? Why?"  
"BECAUSE YOU WON'T DODGE MY QUESTIONS ANYMORE, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I WILL MAKE YOU SPILL EVERYTHING!"

Midoriya rolled his eyes and answered:

"Fine, let's get a cab. I can't walk like this for now."  
"You're fucking paying."  
"What?! We're splitting."  
"I can walk just fine so if you wanna get a ride, you're fucking paying."  
"Just shut up or I'll leave you behind."  
"Try it, asshole, I'll annihilate you."  
"Have you found that word on the dictionary last night? Way to go, Kacchan."

Tokoyami had the strange impression he was seeing two brothers fighting, but he felt a chill, looking around until he saw one figure watching them from the distance. He stared the person for a few seconds but looked away, thinking it was probably just a curious person, nothing out of ordinary. They walked to the main street to look for a ride. The figure watched them until they turned the corner. The figure turned and walked away, vanishing after in an instant.

* * *

After arriving at their usual training ground, they walked in, seeing Tanaka-san drinking coffee inside his office, waving as they passed by, getting a thumb up back. After they got inside, Midoriya sat on the remains of the sofa they found lying around months ago, while Tokoyami leaned on a beam with his arms crossed. Bakugou chose to sit on a tire, looking around with interest.

"I'll explain to him first, Yami. He doesn't know much about it, so after I run the basics to him, we'll talk."

Tokoyami just nodded and Midoriya faced Bakugou, explaining everything at once:

"Pay attention Kacchan because I won't repeat myself. My power... I named my quirk: **Crimson Moon**. As you saw before, it's a power that comes from my eyes. This power basically allows me to access most of the perception and processing capability my brain can offer. I can process and analyze information at least 20 times faster than a normal person. While most of the regular people can split their attention to 2 different things at the same time, and pro-heroes can split to 3 or 4 things, I can go up to 10. It's called: **Insight**. This Insight is my main power, but apart from it, I have a second main power called: **Moonlight. **This one allows me to interfere with people's minds, I can overload their brain with feelings or images, making anything I want, sound, look, and feel like reality. Although it isn't perfect, I can immobilize most people. Strong-willed people are tougher to subjugate because it is harder to interfere with their brains. This is what I used when I got inside that room yesterday, remember? First, I overloaded the lights until they went out, so at the moment I walked inside, they could only see my eyes in the darkness, because they glow in the dark. That allowed me to put one under the _Moonlight's_ effect while dealing with the other physically, oh yea, visual contact is required for this power to work."

Tokoyami who was silent with his eyes closed, turned his face towards Midoriya when he said that _he overloaded the lights_.

"There are a few more things here and there, but it's basically this. Now to the important part, Yami."

He explained everything that happened to Tokoyami, and after he finished, Tokoyami replied:

"I can't argue with your logic, but I could've held a defensive position, you should've called me as well." That was true. Midoriya knew he was right, but he didn't want to put his only friend at risk.

"It was just a dangerous situation that would be even more dangerous to you, that's why I decided to leave you out, I'm sorry."

Tokoyami understood because he would probably do the same if the positions were inverted.

"Now I need to face the truth, and the truth is that I'm screwed. I got expelled and I don't know how to deal with all this. There's still a chance that they can prohibit me from attending the U.A exams or any other hero school entrance exams."  
"I saw something like that on TV today. I can't believe they actually did that. This certainly is a complicated matter."  
"No shit, Birdlock, you're a fucking genius." Bakugou glared at him.  
"The worst part comes now."

Midoriya said, making some suspense as the two looked confused, watching him raise his right hand with the palm up, whispering something, making literally small bolts of lightning materialize on his palm, a few getting out of control and hitting the floor.

"What in god's name is this?" Tokoyami took a step closer and Dark Shadow looked scared, leaning away.

Bakugou was just speechless. Midoriya stopped and gasped, looking at his hand that was slightly burned.

"I read a few interesting things about my past last night, and I'm pretty sure this is it. This is the end of the story. No more information. After I finished, I started testing the things I've learned into electronic devices, trying to somehow interfere with them... And it worked. Earlier today I used on a drone, overloading its systems with energy, and later on, I used on someone. I was able to incapacitate her for a while, even holding back as I was-"  
"Calm the fuck down for a second, you fucking degenerate. Are you telling us you electrocuted some girl with this shit? What the fuck is your problem and what is this electricity anyway?"  
"It is something I inherited from my ancestors, and believe me, you would've done worst to her, she was a villain- Anyway... I got it all wrong. In one moment of my genealogic tree, a single man became the only living exemplar of this bloodline, but this member somehow gained powers never seen before, which triggered a new kind of natural manifestation on his descendants, what those new elements were, it's a mystery, but they changed how his descendants reacted to the natural elements. I know it doesn't make much sense to you Kacchan, but I'm sure you get the point Yami."  
"IT FUCKING DOESN'T!" Bakugou shouted, pissed off, but Midoriya was so focused he didn't even notice. He was speaking faster and was sweating, thrilled for finally being able to share his discoveries with someone.

"Let's just go practical since it's the only thing that goes through your head, which is also good because I also want to check one more thing. Kacchan, can you create a controlled explosion aimed at that part of the ground?" He pointed to the center of the hangar.

"Why-"  
"Just do it."

Bakugou got up, still dumb folded and pissed, and raised his arm, blasting a hole on the ground, turning to face Midoriya, who was now right next to him, whispering:

"Now, do it again, but before you activate your power, say this word, you can whisper to yourself and use the same amount of power."

Bakugou narrowed his eyes after hearing him whisper a strange word, thinking this was just a joke but as he exploded the ground again, he was caught by surprise when the explosion went at least 3 times stronger, shaking the floor while sending dust everywhere, setting the grass on fire.

"Holy-" Midoriya covered his mouth in complete shock as he noticed his theory was right.

_'It still exists! The manipulation of the natural elements still exists!'_

Bakugou looked at his hand and aimed again, doing a second explosion, making a few parts of the metal structure fall off. He was laughing, amazing by this extra power, but he heard Midoriya's shouts:

"STOP IT KACCHAN! You can't overdo it."  
"What?"  
"Stop using it and come here for a second so I can explain."

Bakugou walked back and felt dizziness, which made him grab onto Tokoyami's shoulder for balance. He faced Midoriya, whose eyes were shining again.

"What the fuck is this Deku? What did you do to me?"  
"I did nothing... You did it yourself, so sit already." He waited and Tokoyami came closer, interested.  
"Inside all of us, there's an energy. You can call this energy by many names... Vital energy, stamina, ki, mantra... There are numerous terms referring to it, but all of them came from the original power that ruled the world, the **Chakra**. You are familiar with the _Myth of Creation_ and the _Tale of the Bamboo Cutter_?"

Tokoyami nodded vigorously and Bakugou tried hard to remember his classic history class. After noticing Bakugou's face, Midoriya just said:

"Izanagi and Izanami... Then Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo... You remember their tale, right? And the tale about the rabbit princess, or the moon pri-"  
"Yea yea, I remembered. What does that have to do with anything and why am I still dizzy?"

Midoriya talked quickly, gesturing with his hands, rushing through the words:

"It's actually simple. When princess Kaguya descended to earth, she found a prohibited fruit. This fruit's origin was unknown, and the only thing they were sure about this fruit, was that the fruit was nourishing the earth with all its natural elements, which you can probably guess: Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning, and Earth. Kaguya found and ate the forbidden fruit, taking those powers to herself, giving such power to her descendants, the power to create and manipulate the elements using their own energy... Their own _Chakra_. At some point, one enemy referred only as _The Second _appeared_. _This individual came and eradicated all of those who had traces of the fruit's energy inside of them, and on the face of extinction, the last families still alive decided to seal their power and live as normal humans so that when _The Second_ would come again, he wouldn't find any traces of the power and vanished forever. Every newborn on those families was submitted to the same sealing ritual so they wouldn't be found, and at some point after multiple marriages between normal humans and members of those families, people started being born without the chakra affinity, and this brings us to the present. I may be wrong, but I believe that the golden baby has something to do with all these myths and that a few of our quirks are just a different manifestation of that natural manipulation."

He turned to Bakugou and continued:

"The word I told you to use, was the word created to represent _Fire _and the reason you felt dizziness, is that you and I are one of those who were born with the affinity but cannot use it, so if we try to push it, this is our body's response to it."  
"I must admit, if I hadn't just seen you create electricity out of thin air, I would probably call your mom to tell her you were doing drugs." Tokoyami said, looking surprised while scratching his forehead.  
"Also, I don't have this affinity?" He asked, and Midoriya, activating his Crimson Moon, checked his flame. To his surprise, it was much more detailed, to the point he could see everything now... Including the almost absent flame inside Tokoyami.

"I don't think so Yami... There is something, but it's tiny."  
"And when did you get your third tomoe? Congratulations."  
"What? I didn't get my third- Holy shit, I got my third tomoe!"

He confirmed with his cell phone, looking into his reflection. He finally realized what happened yesterday and his sudden surge of concentration.

"Why can't we use it?" Bakugou asked with such an interest on all of this, that he forgot to be aggressive, and Midoriya realized they were sort of ignoring him.  
"Because the fruit got returned."  
"Huh?"  
"When everyone abdicated this power, _The Second_ was able to recreate the fruit, placing it where it belonged. No one knows how he did that, but he did it. What we just did goes against the law of the universe itself, because if we think about it, we're using a power we shouldn't have access to." Midoriya continued after a short pause:

"But... Before I passed out of shock after reading all this, I found something. This may sound crazy, but I think I can... Turn it back on, at least just a little bit, but enough, so our bodies can handle it. I think I can make our energy reconnected to the fruit." He smiled to the two, but Tokoyami and Bakugou just stared at him with blank faces. He thought for a few seconds again and said after snapping his fingers:

"Picture this: It's like an energy generator owned by some company. This generator was feeding many people with energy, but one day, the energy company came and decided that nobody could take energy from it anymore. They started cutting off all the cables feeding on the generator. Well, in this case, the company actually killed everyone, but you got the picture. So, after seeing that the other cables were being cut, the last ones taking energy from it decided to just stop taking the energy, turning all their devices off. After cutting the last cable that was taking energy from the generator, the company saw that nobody was taking the energy anymore, and for some reason, the company just let them be. Did you get it?"  
"My head is starting to hurt, you fucking nerd."  
"Your analogy was terrible, but yes, I got it."  
"C'mon, Kacchan! THE CABLES ARE STILL CONNECTED!"

"..."

"The cables represent the connection to the fruit... The ables were still connected all this time, and what I'm going to do is turn the devices back on so I can take energy from it again."  
"How?!"  
"Like this- And if I die, tell my mom I love her, ok? And Kacchan, screw you."  
"Fuck you."

He sat, groaning because of his leg, assuming what Tokoyami instantly recognized as _The Full Lotus_ meditating position.

"You sure this is safe?"  
"No, but I gotta try. I have to become stronger if-"  
"If what?"  
"I decided last night that if they shut me out of everything, I would become... Sort of... A vigilante."  
"You fucking what?!" Bakugou asked perplexed.  
"I don't care if I'm going to be called a villain or anything similar, I'll do what I think is right and fight for the ones in need, even if it means fighting the heroes too-"  
"Oooh, so you'll start going out there fighting heroes so you can do their jobs? I guess you'll introduce yourself like this to everyone: _Hello, my name is Deku dipshit... Congratulations, you're being fucking rescued. PLEASE DO NOT RESIST._"

Midoriya laughed out loud to that, but Bakugou kept staring at him. Tokoyami shook his head, also disliking that idea.

"This is not funny, Midoriya. He has a point. You cannot go against the law to enforce the law, against the heroes to become a hero."  
"I can, Yami. I already did, and I'll do it again if necessary. I'll go against them for the sake of the people, and I'll do anything I can- I know that look, Yami. I'm not going crazy... You know me, I just want you to understand that I won't give up on being the hero I always wanted to be just because the police think without 3 years of training and a piece of paper I can't save lives. I know the hero training is important... But isn't _saving lives_ the most important task of any hero?"  
"We can talk about this later, you're bleeding again because you're sitting like that, so just finish what you were going to do and be careful."

Midoriya looked at his leg, straightening his stance, dropping his hands to his lap, making the_ Jnana Mudra_ symbol while taking deep breaths, just like the book taught. He felt the surrounding air again, also feeling Tokoyami and Bakugou next to him, he could almost see their shapes with his eyes closed. He followed the instructions he read on the last page of the book and tried to think about nothing except the belief of the chakra's existence inside every living being. The key was to believe it was real, to make it real. He then raised his hands, stopping and turning his hands, until he placed one palm facing the other. He waited a few seconds and slowly raised his right hand, touching the side of this head with two fingers while whispering:

"**Release**"

And he felt the surge of energy and pain through his entire body, barely managing to stand still. Seconds later he couldn't move or open his eyes, and all he felt was that something or someone was pulling him ahead. He lost his balance, falling forward on the ground, but not on the ground of the old hangar. He touched the grass he was on, and it was oddly beautiful, he felt in his hand that everything was real, and when he looked around his mouth fell open. He was in a small ravine, and in front of him, there was a path leading up to a giant tree. Besides the gigantic tree in front of him, there was nothing but lights all around. He looked to his hands, flexing his fingers and touching his face. Everything felt real to him, so he started walking uphill, towards the giant tree, so big, it was almost impossible to measure. The trunk was white, and the leaves up top had a reddish color. They reminded him of the color of the sunset. As he walked closer, he saw one vine around the trunk, coming from all the way up, until it turned into some kind of hanged altar, leafs coming out of it, creating a small vessel for what resembled a big dark red apple-shaped fruit. He approached and the leaves moved out of the way, presenting the fruit as a gift, and Midoriya, raising his hand, went to grab it, but stopped just before his fingers touched the fruit, having second thoughts about that.

"At least you are smarter than me."

The proper response here was to break his neck at least twice after the surprise, but he didn't feel afraid or surprised, he just looked to his right and saw a woman. A woman with long white hair and white eyes, wearing a white kimono, a woman he instantly recognized as the woman he saw portrayed months ago at the bookstore.

"_Princess Kaguya_?"

She left a delicate chuckle out before answering with a smile:

"I have not heard that name in a long time."

* * *

She walked with her hands behind her back, looking lovely and so beautiful that her beauty was odd. All of her traces were at the right place, but she didn't look human at all. Midoriya took a few steps back from the fruit and saw how it recoiled itself to the inside of the altar again, as the princess started circling him, looking at his body and hair. Midoriya didn't know what to say, so he just waited in silence, feeling nervous.

"There is no need to be shy or scared my child, nothing will harm you." She stopped next to him, and he could swear she was glowing.  
"Am I dreaming?" He managed to ask with a barely audible voice.  
"Yes... And no. This is reality and it does not exist at the same time." She said with a smile and asked:

"For you to be here, son of mine, you must seek power to achieve your ambitions or salvation for your people. Which one are you searching for?"  
"I'm sorry... But I don't think I'm your son."

After hearing that, she tenderly smiled while tilting her head a little.

"But you are, silly boy. The human that brought you to your world is only your caretaker, a vessel, everything that you are, that you think, that you feel, everything came from me."

Midoriya had a glimpse of his mother's smiling face and felt a little irritated, hearing her being called_ a vessel_, but he understood that she meant no disrespect, she wasn't being offensive, so he tried to relax and answered without a doubt:

"I'm sorry Princess, but... I don't think that way." He was worried that he may have offended her, but she continued to smile.  
"And that is the beauty of the human race, being able to achieve such love in such limited time. The gods could learn a little with them, don't you think?"  
"I'm a little... Confused about the reason you're here... Princess."  
"You can call me Kaguya. And as for the reason that I am here... I am here to warn you about that fruit."

Midoriya just waited in silence and she touched his face. Her hands were really warm and she said with a sad expression:

"Before we jump to that, I should clarify a few aspects of my existence that were written as reliable knowledge but are untrustworthy. Do you mind hearing my accurate history?" She dropped her hand and waited, never looking away from his face.  
"Yes." He whispered and she started:

"I never had value as a being to my clan, all they cared about was my blood and the prospect of purity within the family. At a very young age, I was told to wait for my husband to be born, so we could marry and mix two individuals whose blood could transcend the most heavenly blood they knew, achieving a new power, a new evolution, but in the meantime, I was to bear children from all of them.

I refused and asked for help from the older gods, but none answered. A few lower gods took pity on my suffering and tried to fight my clan. That was when they hid me on earth. The humans created tales about my sadness, they said I cried looking at the moon, but that was not sadness, it was only despair. Every night I looked up and wished the moon was destroyed, that I could live in peace, as a human, but every night _it_ was there reminding me _they_ were still there, waiting to take me back. I then found this place after hearing tales from the humans about how it was cursed, so I came looking for the forbidden fruit and ate it without a doubt on my mind, thinking I had nothing to lose. How mistaken I was."

She turned and walked to the edge of the ravine, sitting, leaving her feet dangling, placing her hand up to invite him to sit with her. Midoriya sat, hypnotized by her tale, unaware that below him was just the... Infinite. She continued:

"It was not a curse, it was a price. The moment I ate it, I felt something dark inside my body, and before I left, I used the rest of the control that I had to hide a part of my existence inside the tree. This dark being took control of my body, making me its prisoner. Sometimes I could reclaim control over my body for a few hours and in one of those moments, I used my new power to give life to my two sons. For some time, they were my biggest joy, even if I spent most of the time locked inside my own body, I could still see them... But as they grew, something changed, and after that, I was not in control of my body at all. I saw myself walking around, but I could not stop, I saw myself silent but I could not speak, I was imprisoned inside my own flesh without any hope of ever being freed, and had to watch as that thing wearing my skin and my face, manipulated, killed, tortured, and enslaved my sons, their sons, and grandsons. It was unbearable to watch as I saw curses and wars falling upon humanity, all caused by me, until my sons, my two sons, managed to stop her- To stop me. Although they won, I still was not destroyed, I was still there, and years later, I was revived, but my two son's reincarnations finally brought an end to me. I was able to restore my body using the small part of my conscience hidden inside the tree, but someone was already here, waiting for me, and as he pierced me with his sword, leaving me to die, he uttered these words:

_Perish as the filth you love, you are a disgrace._

Before I drew my last breath, I tried to hold to my life, so I did it again, I became this memory... Waiting... Hearing nothing... Seeing nothing. I do not know when, why, or how, but someday one being appeared here. Since I had lost my body, I could not see earth anymore, I just existed floating around this place, but on the day this creature came here, I was still able to see. I saw it touching the tree, making a new fruit sprout. I could not see his face but he saw me and vanished without a trace. I have been waiting since that moment, waiting to know what happened to my two beautiful boys who changed the world that I almost destroyed, my two boys who saved their people just like they said they would."

Midoriya wasn't sure if he should tell her what happened, but he decided to go for the truth:

"I can't say how reliable our books are, but your descendants... All of those who had traces of this fruit's power inside of them were hunted and killed by a being called _The Second. _Only a few survived, and when faced with extinction, the last three families decided to seal away their power till the end of times."

Kaguya's expression was heart-breaking. Midoriya felt a sadness without precedent, seeing her face full of despair and sorrow like that.

"But you are my son, I can tell." She looked at his face searching for comfort, searching for a small glimpse of hope.  
"I'm a descendant, but I may be the last one. I can't say what exactly is happening behind the curtains, but in my world, I never saw anything even remotely close to Chakra. I'm sorry, and I should be sincere: I indeed, came here searching for a way to get stronger, I came looking for power so I can protect everyone back in my world."  
"You came for power... But you want the power to protect all the others?"

She was incredulous, but suddenly a warm smile spread on her face and after getting up, she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the fruit.

"I believe you could be the exception, my son. After this moment, my existence will finally vanish, but I am glad that you came to see me one last time."

She started to cry while holding his face between her hands, always smiling and Midoriya didn't notice he was crying too.

"I am glad I could see my sons' faces and hear their words one last time because you represent both of them. You are carrying their will inside of you, but you must leave us behind and begin a new journey, your journey. You possess the connection to the fruit, but you do not have to eat it, you will become something new and with that, I hope this entity called _The Second_ will never come to harm you."

Midoriya saw as her hands started to turn into light, her touch disappearing, and for some unknown reason, he tried to grab her, but she wasn't there anymore, he could only see her body disintegrating, hearing her last words, like a whisper inside his head:

_I love you my child, and it does not matter that I will not be there to see your future. I am certain you will make me proud of your righteousness and compassion, proud of your strength and courage. Never forget that I love you... Now go ahead... I am too tired... I cannot go any longer... It is my time to finally rest... Touch it and begin your journey... Good luck... And goodbye... My sweet angel._

Her face turned into light and silence filled the air. Midoriya kept staring, but there was nothing left but the feeling of emptiness. He turned and looked at the fruit again, realizing he was crying this whole time. He wiped the tears and touched the fruit, whispering while closing his eyes:

"Goodbye... Mother."

* * *

Midoriya felt engulfed by something coming from the fruit, pulling him forward until he fell again, opening his eyes but seeing Bakugou crouched 10 feet away from him and Tokoyami using his battle stance while Dark Shadow stood in front of him with his claws on a defensive position. Midoriya slowly blinked and felt tears rolling down his face.

"What's going on?" He asked a little dizzy.  
"WE SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD."  
"Look around you, Midoriya." Tokoyami pointed.

Midoriya looked down and saw himself in the same position he was, but now the surrounding area was burnt and destroyed. He was feeling awake now, so he got up and asked:

"What exactly happened? Did I hurt you?"  
"No, but if we weren't paying attention I believe we could've died. Some kind of energy started coming out of you and out of nowhere lightning bolts struck everything around you, we tried to call out, but you looked asleep, what happened?"

Midoriya looked to his left hand and raised it... Feeling the link to the fruit alongside with the new link he made with his mother. He was able to feel all that power now, he was the one connected to the fruit. He felt like he could do anything, he felt he could be anything, he felt like a god.

_'I felt the darkness inside of me, huh? Pretty accurate. Tough luck you're stuck with me because you can send dark thoughts as much as you like, you'll never see daylight through my eyes, you'll remain there in the darkness, being used until the day I decide to get rid of you.'_

Midoriya thought that as if he was speaking towards someone or something, feeling hurt. It wasn't really an entity, but he felt disgusted and revolted by the thing that did all those things to Kaguya. She didn't deserve all of that... She was so kind. He raised his right hand as well and said out loud while activating the **Crimson Moon:**

"**Raijin**"

Both his hands literally disappeared under the immense amount of bolts of lightning gathering on his palms, but this time, they weren't completely out of control. He looked at Tokoyami and answered his question with a sad smile:

"Nothing happened. I just had a pleasant dream."

* * *

Midoriya, Bakugou, and Tokoyami were walking in silence, heading towards Midoriya's home. None of them could think about a topic to speak so they just kept walking in silence. Out of nowhere, a cruiser stopped next to them, two cops getting out of the car, one of them speaking loudly:

"You must be the two troublemakers, Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki, huh? The chief of police and the quirk misuse department wants to interview both of you. Let's go, you're coming with us."

Midoriya looked at his face and noticed an angry edge to his tone. He felt so annoyed because of how unfair this situation was. Bakugou was about to explode as well, but even he knew they were in a tight spot, so he spat on the floor and started walking towards the cruiser, making the policeman smirk. It was a thing that started happening in this quirk-based society a couple of years ago. People who were born quirkless were knocked into less relevant security jobs, developing some kind of resentment towards those who had powers. It was only natural if you think about it. While Bakugou walked, Midoriya thought for one second about all this and if what he was feeling right now was all coming from him or if the darkness had something to do with it. For the moment, he felt only himself.

"I don't mind going along, sir, but could you please stop your assumptions and judgment toward us? We did nothing wrong-"  
"Hey brat, you're already deep into trouble and you want to run your mouth? Get in now!"

Bakugou stopped moving towards the car as well, his hands closing into fists as he looked down, biting his lips until blood started coming out, frustrated. Yes, Bakugou was out of options, but Midoriya didn't feel that way anymore, so he took one step closer and said in a controlled voice:

"If you'll behave like this sir, I'm afraid I can't comply with your request, so, the other troublemaker and I will walk back to my home and wait for someone else to come pick us up, let's go, Kacchan."

The police officer couldn't believe what he just heard and his face changed into one filled with rage and disgust.

"You're committing a crime, you spoiled little shit. You're not going to follow a policeman's order? We represent this city and-"  
"If someone who can make a face like that towards three teenagers is representing the city, maybe it's time to change the police staff. Who knows, maybe we should change the entire city instead. Let's go, Kacchan."

Midoriya turned, starting to walk away, but snuck a glance over his shoulder, noticing the man's hand on his gun. His face showing concern and worry as he was deciding if he should arrest them right now or not.

"Oy! If you reach for that shit, I don't give a fuck if you're wearing a uniform or not... I'll blast your arm off."

Bakugou hissed and walked past him, going with the other two, as the policeman's partner radioed about what just happened.

* * *

Two hours later, at Midoriya's home, they were waiting inside his room. Tokoyami was reading the book about Kaguya's children, completely absorbed while Bakugou was sitting, facing Midoriya.

"Dumb move back there, aren't you supposed to be the obedient kid?" He chuckled and Midoriya who was facing a wall lost in thoughts, turned and answered:  
"I guess I changed... And I guess I have a weak spot against humiliation, I wonder where that came from."  
"Fuck off."  
"Yea, guess it's a mystery." Suddenly they heard sirens coming from afar, and Midoriya said to Tokoyami while getting up:  
"When I have news, I'll call you, ok? Thank you for coming today."

He raised his closed first towards him but Tokoyami walked by and gave him a one-arm hug. After letting him go, the boy bumped Midoriya's chest with his fist closed:

"Be smart, be cool."  
"Hey, I'm always cool. Hahaha. Don't worry, I'll see you later."

They went to the living room while Midoriya led Tokoyami to sit in the kitchen, so he could wait for everything to end. Someone banged on the door and they heard a loud voice:

"POLICE DEPARTMENT, OPEN UP!"

Inko, who was aware of everything, opened the door and got swarmed by at least 10 special agents, all wearing black and using tactical helmets.

"YOU TWO! ON THE GROUND! NOW!" Midoriya looked at Tokoyami who raised his eyebrows saying_ I told you_ without words.

"I'm sorry but we won't get on the ground, officers. What do you want?"  
"You're being taken into custody for refusing to obey police's orders and for threatening a policeman. Now, on the ground or we may be obliged to use force!"

Midoriya raised both his eyebrows to that absurd and got a little out of control:

"We're not showing any aggression, but if you use any kind of violence toward us, I'll retaliate. Please, I'm more than ready to go with you to your station and answer all your questions. I'm not declining the order... I'm declining to obey this kind of approach just as I did before."  
"I guess they were right to send us, then." Midoriya saw two forms coming between the cops and instantly recognized the two pro-heroes facing him.

"_Kamui Woods-san. __Gang Orca-san._"  
"Would you be a good boy and comply with the agents? We don't want to hurt you in your own home and in front of your mother." Gang-Orca said, trying to be reasonable.  
"I have nothing but respect for the two of you, and I never said I wouldn't comply with an order, I said I won't obey this kind of approach since I'm not a criminal. Please, lead the way. I'll be glad to follow you to the department."

Midoriya waited and saw Kamui duck.

"Enough of this, young man. **Arbor**"

He said while aiming his arm forward, making wood expand and grow towards Midoriya, but he was waiting for that, making a gesture with his hand while saying:

"**Raijin Blade**"

As the wood was about to touch him, an energy flash coming out of nowhere cut everything in its path, opening a hole on the ceiling. The policemen aimed their guns.

"I told you that any violence towards us would be retaliated, I'm not refusing to obey, I'm not going to obey _your_ approach. If I feel threatened, I will defend myself."  
"You think you can decide what you can or cannot obey, kid?" Kamui asked a little edgy and feeling this was no joke, he went all in:

"**Chains Prison**"

Both his arms sent wood everywhere, growing into every direction, twisting and going towards Midoriya, but as he activated his secret technique, he saw Midoriya's eyes change, and so did Gang-Orca, feeling the danger the boy was emanating.

"**Raijin Enhancement**"

They saw the moment that actual bolts of lightning started covering both his arms with its energy, and before the wood could expand and reach him, they heard a shout followed by an explosion that shook the whole small room.

After the small dust cloud faded, they saw Bakugou next to Midoriya with his hands sparkling, looking at Kamui with a cold expression. Midoriya had noticed Bakugou deciding if he should attack or not and was now surprised that he really went for it.

"Kamui-san, you asked me before if I thought that I could decide what I want to obey, right? We all can decide that, and I want to obey the law, but I won't obey overreacting law enforcement officers in some kind of personal vendetta against quirks users, or pro-heroes who decide to use brute force and repression as their first tool dealing with teenagers that aren't showing any sign of aggression." Bakugou looked at him and whispered:  
"What the f- Are you turning into some fucking SJW now?" Midoriya chuckled but quickly recovered. He couldn't laugh right now. This was a serious conversation. Freaking Bakugou.

Kamui was positioning his arms again and the policemen disabled their safety locks, but before hell went down, they saw a boy walking into the scene, followed by a big bird-looking dark entity. They saw the entity instantly assume a defensive position, blocking the policemen's aim.

_'A mutant type?'_ Kamui Woods thought, putting his arms down, rethinking his battle plan.

"That should enough." Tokoyami said, and the tension could be felt in the air until Gang-Orca grabbed Kamui's shoulder and said:  
"Enough. All of you, lower your weapons, now."

They all looked apprehensive but obeyed. Gang-Orca then turned to Midoriya, Bakugou, and the newest addition, Tokoyami.

"You three will be in trouble for attacking a Pro-hero and going against our orders, but I understand your heart. Please, come with us quietly. You too." He pointed at Tokoyami who nodded, making Dark Shadow retreat and Midoriya stopped his Raijin Enhancement, also turning off the Crimson Moon.

"Yes sir, but we didn't attack anyone, we just defend ourselves." Midoriya answered and Bakugou started walking ahead with Midoriya following behind, and Tokoyami closing the line.

"Er... Sir? They're supposed to be in handcuffs-" A higher rank officer said but Gang-Orca quickly replied:  
"I'll take full responsibility, let's go."

Bakugou passed directly facing Kamui before turning to get out, followed by Midoriya who walked by without looking at him at all, while Tokoyami nodded once as an apology before heading out.

Outside, there were a lot of cruisers and next to one of them, was Inko, who shouted when she saw her son, turning to a closer officer to ask:

"Izuku! Where are you taking my son? What is going on?!"  
"Calm down ma'am."

"Gang Orca-san, can I have a second to calm my mom? Please?"

Gang Orca looked at him for a second, like he was evaluating his intentions and nodded while saying:

"Make haste."

Midoriya walked towards her and got a hug while she started saying incomprehensive words.

"Calm down mom, I'm just going to answer some questions. Don't forget to eat. I'll be back soon."

He gave her a kiss and walked back to Gang Orca's side, getting inside a big black SUV, with Bakugou on his left looking outside the window with a bored face, his chin resting on his hand, and Tokoyami on his right, eyes closed, sitting with his arms and legs crossed, looking like the badass he was. They saw Kamui sitting in an adjacent sit while Gang Orca used the other sit across the car. It was a big car.

"Why did you lie in your quirk description, Midoriya Izuku?"

Gang Orca asked, making Bakugou's eyes switch to the inside of the car, and Tokoyami's face slightly turn.

"I didn't. Everything there is true."  
"I don't remember reading anything related to energy or electricity manipulation."  
"I can assure you it's a derivation of my power, and that I didn't lie on my record."  
"You don't realize the trouble you got yourself and your friends into, do you?" Kamui asked rhetorically.

They just remained in silence for the rest of the ride, heading directly to the central precinct while back at Midoriya's street the neighbors stopped the camera that was getting everything from the beginning of the approach. They saw again the moment the boys were taken, rewinding the video to see all the action, including everything that happened inside Midoriya's living room, everything that they saw through the open window.

* * *

They were put on the same room while waiting for the authorities to come and Midoriya asked to Tokoyami:

"Why did you meddle, Yami? Everything was under control-"  
"I know. I just felt like meddling." He said dismissively and Midoriya sighed while looking at Bakugou.

"Are you mad I put you into this?" Bakugou didn't turn, answering while looking straight at the one-sided mirror:  
"Huh? I decided to help you save those people, if it weren't for me you would be 6 feet under."  
"Eh... That's debatable." Midoriya scoffed, tilting his head.  
"Oh, yea? Tell me, _oh mighty one_, what would you have fucking done if I wasn't there?"  
"Umm... The only real issue would be the last room. I guess I wouldn't be able to finish without villain's casualties." Midoriya said while holding his chin.  
"You became such an arrogant prick."  
"Kacchan? Was that an insult or did you just do a self-evaluation? I'm so proud of you right now."  
"I'll blow you into pieces, shitty nerd!"  
_'I should have stayed at home.'_ Tokoyami thought while sighing.

The door went open and four people entered the room: Chief of the police Tsuragamae Kenji, a man using a suit who Midoriya didn't know, pro-hero Gang-Orca, and finishing the line pro-hero Endeavor. As they entered the three boys instinctively looked at Endeavor, feeling the heat of his flames and his presence that demanded attention, but only two felt pressured by his intensity.

"Now, I believe we have a lot to discuss." Chief Tsuragamae said while sitting and Midoriya used his Crimson Moon, making everyone inside tension their muscles, but he just wanted to check something and instantly turned it off.

"I believe we do, Chief Tsuragamae."

Midoriya felt a little nervous now, knowing that behind that glass, were the three Yaoyorozu family members, the U.A's principal, a representative of the government he saw on TV, and at least 6 pro-heroes, including one he instantly recognized: **All Might.**

* * *

**Author's note: Ty for the reviews and expect the next chapter soon, feel free to critic and leave your opinions, all are welcome.**


	6. Verdict

**Author's note: See you soon.**

" Speaking out loud  
_' Thinking  
__ Highlighted information  
_Written Information

* * *

**Verdict**

Chief Tsuragamae opened a folder on the desk and asked without beating around the bushes:

"An officer said you refused to comply with his order to get inside a police vehicle and said, quote _I don't care if you're wearing a uniform, I'll blow your arm off_ end quote. Is this correct?"

Bakugou was eager to answer but Midoriya knew he was going to lose his temper again, so he elbowed at him with a suggestive face while taking the lead.

"No, this report is incomplete."  
"So it's not _wrong_. Bakugou Katsuki really said that."  
"No, I didn't say that. I said it is incomplete, so we can assume the report is wrong, you know... Since the report _is incomplete_."  
"And what is the actual history here, young man?" They heard Endeavor asking, but Tsuragamae spoke first:  
"Please, Endeavor. Let me finish the standard procedure first." He then turned to the boys again, cleaning his throat.  
"Sorry. Mr. Endeavor was around and I invited him to watch since he was curious-"  
"Don't you actually mean he was _called?_ He was called because you weren't sure if the police officers or the other pro-heroes could handle us, am I right, Chief Tsuragamae?"

The man with a dog head stared back with a serious gaze while Endeavor left out a tiny chuckle.

"We'll come back to this. Next, Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki resisted following the policemen instructions to get on the ground, and later, Midoriya Izuku threatened to_ retaliate any aggression from pro-heroes Gang-Orca and Kamui Woods_, then Midoriya Izuku proceeded to use an unidentified power to repel Kamui Woods' attempts to restrain him, followed by Bakugou Katsuki and later, Fumikage Tokoyami, who interfered, stopping the police's advance. Is all the information written in this report correct?"  
"No sir, the only correct part is the last part you just read." He closed the folder and placed his hands on the table.  
"Do you realize what you have done? Do you realize you have committed a crime?"  
"The thing is... I'm pretty sure I didn't."  
"What?"  
"I'm a minor, so I don't have to enter any police vehicles if I'm not being detained, which I wasn't. This may be a hero-based society, but we do have laws. Also, I didn't refuse to follow the policemen back to the precinct to provide answers, I refused to get on the ground because of their unreasonable approach and caused by the concern towards my safety after my home was raided, since you lacked a cause, considering I didn't commit a crime refusing to enter the vehicle in the first place. A rude and disrespectful officer invited me to join a vehicle without my parent's presence, so I refused. The officer then gave the impression he was going to take his firearm out, so Katsuki said quote: _"Oy! If you reach for that shit, I don't give a fuck if you're wearing a uniform or not, I'll blast your arm off." _end quote. Your tactical team then storms into my house, drags my mother outside, points guns at me and my friends, even though we didn't commit any crime and you dare to ask _me_ if I know that I've committed a crime?"

The entire room was silent and perplexed, except maybe for Endeavor, who was looking at Chief Tsuragamae with disgust.

"Who do you think you're talking to, boy? I find your tone very disrespectful and you-"  
"I'm talking to the Chief of Police, Tsuragamae Kenji, and it's Midoriya Izuku, not _boy... _Sir."

Chief Tsuragamae was visually irritated now, and Midoriya thanked god for the internet and his powers that allow him to remember everything he read about the law before their arrival, his heart racing.

"Right... You think you're so clever, but we have the first accusation about your conduct inside the Yaoyorozu mansion. We-"

Before he could finish again, a woman stormed through the door and everyone looked at her while she took a chair from the corner and sat next to Bakugou, saying nothing.

"What- What are you doing, we're in the middle of an interrogation. Who are you to begin with?!"  
"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm their lawyer, so I decided to join you since they're being charged as adults for inappropriate conduct and nobody cared to read their rights. I'm sorry, I just got assigned the case, but as I can surmise, all they did was to protect human lives, saving two parents with the consent of their daughter, actual owner of the house they _trespassed_, as you said in your report and 21 other lives. Here you can see how the Yaoyorozu family signed this letter, publicly thanking the two for their help and disapproving the police's response and treatment towards them. Also, I have this log and security footage where we can see one of your officers, representing your department, putting pressure on the boys' school principal for more severe punishment, asking specifically for Midoriya Izuku's expulsion. Lastly, I would like you to watch this video that is everywhere on the internet."

She handed him a small device that Chief Tsuragamae held in his hands, watching for a few minutes, giving it back to her with his jaw locked. He glared at Midoriya and said while getting up:

"I'll keep my eyes on you, Midoriya, your lack of discernment is a big flaw for someone who aims to be a hero."  
"I guess coming from someone who runs a department that threatens and bullies to get the wanted results, your opinion, and definition of what a hero should be are worthless to me."

Midoriya said that without any hint of provocation, he was simply speaking his mind.

"With this, I believe all charges will be immediately dropped, right, Mr. Tsuragamae?"  
"Yes, I'll file the papers in a few hours-"  
"Thank you, do it in the next thirty minutes and I won't press charges specifically against you for illegal arrest. Feel free to contact your superiors, because your department is being sued for harassment, misconduct, illegal arrest, defamation, and false report since we have a record of the conversation between these three and your two troopers. _The actual conversation_. Have an excellent day."

He narrowed his eyes and left the room with his right fist closed. Gang-Orca left as well, while the man wearing a suit started talking:

"Midoriya Izuku, My name is Kazuma Ryuu. I'm here because the department of quirks misuse pointed inconsistencies between your report and your current power. Could you clarify what your extra-sensorial quirk can do in detail, and what is this electrical technique called _Raijin_?"

Midoriya tried to read his face, but he was good at pretending. He had his pen pointed to a chart, waiting for him to speak.

"I'll be blunt then. The first document is correct, my extra-sensorial quirk allows me to have faster reactions, and a few days ago I started developing control over electricity, more specifically, over lightning. Maximum power is _unknown_, weaknesses are _unknown_, range is _unknown_, continuous use limit is _unknown_, techniques are still in the process of creation."

The man looked up, glaring at him as he played with the system, giving only the information necessary, and after quickly writing what he said, he got up and left without a word. Endeavor was now the only one who remained inside the room, against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Errr, Mr. Endeavor? I would like to talk with my clients in private, if you don't mind-"  
"If _you_ don't mind, I would like to have a word with Midoriya Izuku alone. You can use the empty room on the left. I won't hold him for long."  
"What? There's no protocol-"  
"It's ok, Miss- I'm sorry... I don't know your name. It's ok, I'll join you soon."

Midoriya looked at Tokoyami and Bakugou, both staring back, trying to figure out his plan, and nodded once. They got up and left, giving him one last look before the door was closed. Midoriya remained on his chair while Endeavor started asking:

"Tell me: What is the meaning of the word _hero_ to you?"  
"Umm. Someone that won't fail. A hero will do whatever it takes to ensure everyone's safety, no matter the cost. Even his life."

He answered instinctively since this probably was what Endeavor wanted.

"What would you consider being the most important attribute of a hero?"  
"The most important attribute of a hero? Umm... The most important attribute you should have as a hero is _strength_."

Endeavor raised his eyebrows, looking impressed by that answer.

"How so?"  
"The hero doesn't win because he's right, or because he's good, or because everyone is cheering for him, no... In the end, he wins because he's strong. With strength, you can protect everything, but at the same time, with strength, a villain can destroy anything. That's why a hero must always be the strongest."

Endeavor smirked and continued:

"Who is your inspiration? Who is your role model hero?"  
"No one." He instantly answered and Endeavor's smirk widened.  
"If you're willing, could you show me your quirk?"  
"Sure, no problem at all."  
"**Crimson Moon**"  
"**Raijin**"

He looked at the glass and there were more people than before. He guessed they wanted some evidence, but it was strange being looked at like a freak. What could be considered strange as well, was the fist coated with fire that was coming straight at Midoriya's face, making him dodge in the last moment by reflex, watching Endeavor right arm passing by, and after leaning his body all the way to the left, deactivating the Raijin on his left hand, Midoriya placed his hand on the floor, making an improvised side flip, getting off the chair and aiming his right foot, already coated with lightning, straight at Endeavor's face, who blocked with his left like it was nothing, holding Midoriya's leg, but Midoriya wasn't done with this silly test. He was upside down so he switched hands creating a new point of balance and getting an impulse that allowed him to spin his torso, he used his left leg to deliver an ax kick. However, Endeavor was aware and moved his right hand to block it as well, but Midoriya predicted that. He changed the kick's trajectory in the last moment, using some physics knowledge, aiming at his shoulder instead of his head. Midoriya stopped just as his foot, completely coated by white lightning was about to touch Endeavor's shoulder, and he instantly let go of the boy who put both his hands on the floor again, doing a backflip to return to the ground safe and sound.

"Umm... That was an incredible reaction time, and your body was well trained. Martial arts as well, huh? Your quirk's use can still be improved. Who is your mentor?"

Endeavor commented as if nothing happened, just a civilized fight to lighten the mood and gather some data.

"Eeer... I trained with my friend for combat awareness, but I created and trained the techniques by myself."

Endeavor smirked again.

"One last thing, how did you change the path of your last kick? That was physically impossible."  
"It's something that I'm still developing, so I can't explain yet, sorry."

That was a lie. He could explain, he just wasn't sure if he _should._

_'Is this paranoic state coming from my power? Even I can see that I'm being unreasonable, but for some reason, he doesn't seem like he cares about my strange answer.'_

"Not at all young man, excuse me, and good luck on your exams, I'll be sure to watch your performance."

He left, closing the door, and Midoriya sat, scratching his head.

_'Did I just fought the number **#2** hero inside a precinct interrogation room?'_

He looked to the window again. With his third Tomoe, he could actually see through thin superficies such as glass, not perfectly of course, but well enough for him to see their faces and expressions. He saw Endeavor entering the room and something sparkled inside his head. He took advantage of the glass and started reading the lips of everyone inside, whispering to himself while watching the conversation between the pro-heroes:

_**Midnight**_**:** _So? What was that? Was that really lightning?_

**Gang Orca:** _He didn't use his full potential at all, just his athletic capacity and his fighting skills, I can tell since he used techniques called Enhancement and Raijin Blade back at his house, but didn't use them here._

**Endeavor:** _He's good, and that was really an electric force, some kind of energy, still weak, but I'm sure he'll improve.__ I guess he'll be a good adversary for-_

**Kamui:** _I have the feeling he's dangerous. We should keep an eye on him as a potential villain._

**Snipe:** _Wow, aren't you going too far there? He's a kid, maybe you're judging him too soon-_

**Kamui:** _A kid who was able to cut through my quirk. Do you have any idea how hard it is to do that? What happened at his house just shows he'll stand his ground against anyone. He has no respect for authority, and with that kind of power on his hands, he's more dangerous than a few villains I fought._

**Endeavor:** _How is he wrong about standing his ground against false accusations?_

**Kamui:** _He's supposed to obey the law enforcers no matter the implications, and just after coming here, he could give his side of the events and walk away if he did nothing wrong._

**Midnight:** _I get your point, Kamui-kun, but_ _I don't think I could endure being handcuffed for doing nothing... Although I'd love to put them on people._

**Kamui:** _I'm just saying that I believe he's dangerous and can become uncontrollable soon._

**Nezu:** _Do you know what I believe, Nishiya-kun? I believe he's watching and listening to every word we're saying right now._

Midoriya should be embarrassed by getting caught spying, so the usual response would be to look away, or at least try to fake it, but some unknown feeling made him want to show off a little, so he smirked.

**Kamui:** _What? How? This is a soundproof room and a one-sided mirror._

**Nezu:** _I believe he has some kind of sonar, or he may be reading our lips. I just don't get it why he's whispering at the same time._

_'I should probably stop but this is too funny.'_ Midoriya thought while looking at their perplexed faces. Finally, the only person who hadn't said a word spoke:

**All Might:** _That's impossible._

_'Why? Because I couldn't become a hero? Because without a quirk I was useless, and now I have one strong enough to be at the same level as some pro-heroes?'_

**Nezu:** _Look at his eyes and how he glances __towards the person who is speaking._

**Midnight:** _Let me check if- Wait! He really changed!_

**Nezu:** _If you're hearing us, could you give us a signal, Midoriya-kun?_

Midoriya stood motionless.

**Nezu:** _Umm... If you're reading our lips, could you give us a signal, Midoriya-kun?_

Midoriya moved one hand to his forehead and saluted them with two fingers. Kamui was perplexed, as much as he was mad.

**Kamui:** _What did I tell you? Hiding his powers from the association! He's- You want to be a hero, but you don't endorse our ideals, you're just prideful and arrogant._

Midoriya finally spoke, and his words were addressed directly to Kamui:

"I suppose you can say that, but in my opinion, you just got your feelings hurt because you couldn't restrain me. Try to get over your frustration and make no mistake, I assure you that in a fight one on one, even two against one I could easily defeat you and-"

Midoriya stopped for a second and broke eye contact, looking to the table, realizing that something was off, feeling nothing but shock.

_'Why am I being such an asshole to them? I'm speaking like Kacchan... Actually I'm being worse, I'm only using better words. He's a pro-hero that I also admire... But I'm just mad at him for going against me, so much that I want to... What is this feeling? This urge? I want to fight him? To somehow... Hurt him?'_

He gasped, being taken by shock again as it finally struck him. He remembered what left his mind after today's trouble. He remembered that he _wasn't_ _alone_ anymore, that inside him, something existed. He looked up again, seeing everyone facing him, but he didn't know what to say, so after a few seconds of thinking where nobody said anything, he finally spoke:

"I'm sorry Kamui-san, I lost my temper- I was being disrespectful to you and to Gang Orca-san. I understand that even if I'm right, I should have never fought you or Gang Orca-san, because the only message that I'm sending by fighting you both is that I don't value the heroes' jobs, what they represent, what they stand for, as much as I value myself... For that, I apologize. What I did was wrong, so I owe you two an apology. I'm very sorry."

He slightly bowed, and after breaking eye contact again, he left the room, leaving a few pro-heroes in complete confusion.

"What an interesting boy, magnificent quirk as well. I guess what he told the association could be only the tip of the iceberg that are his powers, but I believe a few of you also saw what I just saw."

The heroes looked around and none could identify what the principal Nezu was talking about, all but one, the only one who saw what true evil looked like. All Might saw that behind his eyes, lied some kind of monster... A monster that was trying to get out.

"Let's leave at it for now. I'm sure he'll be a magnificent addition to the school, and by turning him into one of our students, we can also keep an eye on him, since he'll need guidance in his development." Nezu smiled while Midnight asked:

"How do you know he's going to apply for U.A?"  
"I don't. I'll invite him using the special recommendations exam."

* * *

Midoriya took the first door on the left, desperate to get away from the heroes before they could come and ask him more questions, walking in to see their lawyer, a lady with short brown hair, and Yaoyorozu Momo, waiting for him while chatting with Tokoyami and Bakugou. The moment he entered, he saw something on Bakugou's expression that was off, but the boy turned his face away before he could see what it was.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Midoriya-san, I asked my parents to help you two get out of this mess, so they called our family's lawyer that was on vacation, she's been gathering data since yesterday- Oh where are my manners... This is Azusagawa Ryoko."

She pointed to the woman and Midoriya bowed while saying:

"Sorry for getting you out of your vacation, Azusagawa-san, and thank you for your help." For Midoriya's surprise, she laughed and spoke with a devilish smile while waving her hand:  
"For the money they're paying me to save such a simple case, I wouldn't mind if you boys were to get into trouble more often." She said while laughing out loud.  
"RYOKO-CHAN!" Yaoyorozu shouted, embarrassed by the woman's manners, but Midoriya liked her free spirit and could almost laugh... Almost.  
"Although you were doing a fine job defending your case from their accusations, are you training to be a lawyer?"  
"No, I just used the internet and memorized a few things... I had no idea how to escape the last accusation."  
"They do this when they want to make an example out of someone. In this case, this whole thing is related to a robbery that happened months ago where someone tried to chase the offender and ended up being mistakenly shot by policemen. The victim survived, but the police department was blamed and flamed for relying too much on heroes, to the point they were forgetting to train their officers by themselves. The community said that ordinary crimes happened between normal people as well, not only quirk's users and that these crimes were the police's responsibility, not the heroes. Ever since this incident, they became more aggressive, especially against quirks users, who they blame for their failure and the massive amount of dismissals following the repercussion, so be careful."  
"Thank you, Azusagawa-san, and thank you, Yaoyorozu-san, you saved us. Oh, where are your parents? I want to thank them as well."  
"They went home already. It was nothing, what you and Bakugou-san did for us can't be paid, so the least we could do was to get you out of this situation that happened because of us."  
"Guess we should go- Oh, you think I can get my swords back? They took them right after I finished giving interviews and said they were evidence."  
"Yes, I'll get it done in a moment." Azusagawa left the room and Tokoyami asked:  
"What Endeavor wanted?"  
"I think he was testing me. He tried to punch me, so we fought a little."  
"WHAT!? Did you win?!" Bakugou asked desperately.  
"No... If it was a proper fight, I think he would've kicked my ass. He didn't even use his quirk, while I had to use **Raijin** and the **Crimson Moon.** I'm still weak in comparison."  
"_Raijin_?" Yaoyorozu asked, confused.  
"It's something new. Let's say I'm a little stronger than yesterday when we met."  
"Oh, that's nice."  
"A little? Try a lot. You fought and repelled Kamui Woods, for god's sake." Tokoyami sighed.  
"What?! You really did that, Midoriya-san? I thought they were exaggerating on their reports."  
"That part was real, although I was a little mad and never had the intention of fighting him, I admire him."

Midoriya was glad the subject changed because he didn't want to tell them what happened a few minutes ago. The door went open a few minutes later and Azusagawa Ryoko showed a smiling face while bringing two swords to view, asking cheerfully:

"Are these the ones?"

* * *

Outside the building, two cars were waiting, and Yaoyorozu Momo explained to the boys, who looked confused about why she was leading them towards the vehicles.

"One is for me and the other is to take you home, I heard you'll attend the U.A exams, so I hope we can get in and be in the same class. Thank you again, and let me know if anything happens, byeeee-"

She said waving while getting inside the car that instantly took off. Bakugou and Tokoyami got in the second car, but Midoriya said before shutting the door close:

"I have something to do, so I'll talk to you later."  
"Wait-" Tokoyami tried to ask what Midoriya was going to do, but the driver instantly took off, leaving only the green-haired boy with two swords on his waist.

He asked Yaoyorozu to create something to help him carry his weapons, and she asked where he wanted to carry them: Crossed or in diagonal on his back, or maybe the classic way on his waistline. Midoriya chose his waistline, but the classic way was uncomfortable, increasing his body radius, so he asked her to do a few adjustments so he could position both swords diagonally on his lower back, the bigger one made by Yaoyorozu-san, diagonally, and the shorter one he inherited, slightly more parallel to the ground so both could fit the space behind his own body, allowing him to move freely. They positioned both to his left side, contrary to his dominant hand. The short one could be unsheathed by his left hand since her handle and length were smaller, but the bigger one could only be unsheathed by his right. He actually liked it since he had two options to start an offensive move. She created some kind of harness for him to tie the scabbards and taught him how and where to strap everything. After one explanation, he memorized the entire process, using the _Crimson Moon_.

Midoriya was finally alone now. He wanted to be alone for some time, so he could think without having someone looking at his face, it was almost nightfall, so he checked his phone, and after calling his mom to let her known everything was fine, he took a closer look at his bandages, remembering his leg felt just fine while fighting Endeavor. He touched his leg, feeling almost no pain, so he turned to leave, saving the questions about his new super leg for later. After ignoring a few calls from Tokoyami, he walked slowly, remembering what went down inside that room.

_'So much for my big words. I sensed it back there... It may not be as strong as the being that overtook Kaguya's body, but is something strong enough to turn me into something- Into someone despicable like that.'_

He was feeling a small crack on his resolve, but he had a strange impulse all of sudden, so he stopped, giving a little thought before crossing the street, taking a different path.

* * *

Arriving at his destination after dark, he turned the corner and saw the person he was looking for, realizing he wasn't the only one thinking about what happened earlier today. He approached while watching the girl dangling her feet, looking to the sky. She noticed him and turned, her face brightening, as Midoriya kept walking towards her with his hands inside his pockets. He came here with one objective in mind: To get an answer from this girl.

"Hero-san, I knew you were going to come back, I was waiting for you! I wanted to talk with you more, I wanted to know you more!" Midoriya noticed her face, feeling tense and concerned.

_'Toga Himiko. She may have some major mental illness or some intense trauma. I can't picture a high schooler willingly becoming a criminal- Something must've happened to her, something very traumatic.'_

"Hi again, my name is Midoriya Izuku. I wanted to meet you again, Toga-san." He tried to be civil since he wasn't in a mood for another fight.  
"Toga-chan! It's Toga-chaaaaan! We're friends, so we can call each other without the formality. I finally know your name... _Izuku-kun_."

She almost purred his name, her face completely red. They were close now and Midoriya had an insight, a normal one, regarding the girl's behavior, so instead of being on guard, he walked towards her, watching her reaction very closely, as he sat next to her, as close as the space allowed, practically invading her personal space, their shoulders touching. He waited, but she didn't say a thing.

"I came here because I have a lot on my mind right now. I want to ask you something though. It's about-"  
"YES!" She choked, looking at the ground.  
"What? I haven't asked yet."  
"I know what you're going to ask, and the answer is yes! I'll be your girlfriend! AWWWWWWWW, I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW."

Midoriya just stared at her, horrified, while she was covering her face, embarrassed.

"Toga-san... I'm sorry... But I wasn't going to ask that... Exactly."

He tried to sound as kind as possible not to trigger her, but the girl turned her face towards him, her eyes narrowed and her smile gone, she looked like an animal, like a monster, her yellow cat eyes almost glowing.

"HUH?!" That was all she asked with a different voice, deeper than her usual shrill one.

_'Aw shit... Here we go again.' _Midoriya prepared himself for the worst but tried something to avoid the conflict.

"Don't snap! I wasn't going to ask that... We just met today, so we need to work on our friendship first, right? And you need to work on your-"

He was going to say madness, then he changed to behavior, and then he gave up, trying to point at something on her body that could be worked instead of calling her nuts, but gave up on that too, looking away while she glared at him. He was waiting for the verdict until she finally gave it to him.

"Since we're friends, I forgive you, but only if you let me see some of your blood, okay?" She said with her hand slowly going down to her pocket, so Midoriya had to act quickly:

"What's up with you and blood, huh? You mentioned the first time we met and now again. Why? Is blood somehow related to you or your quirk?" He tried to keep her mind busy and her hands steady.

"Ummmm, I don't know how to answer that... I just love blood, it's so cute that I can't control myself! So, can I see your blood now, Izuku-kun? _Pretty please_?"

She was insistent, but Midoriya wanted his blood inside his body, not being displayed, thank you very much.

"No, you cannot. And before you snap at me again, let me remind you that you can't beat me, so no blood for you and no more fighting me or trying to stab me, or trying to cut me or whatever."  
"Nooooooo, why are you so mean?! Even though I love you, Izuku-kun. I knew the moment I first saw you... The moment your eyes became red... Aww, they are so cute... I want to be closer to you... I want to be even closer to you now, so I can become like you... So I can become you."

She said while leaning on his right arm, resting her chin on his shoulder, facing his neck.

_'Errr... What?! This is a nightmare. I never saw a person so perturbed in my life, not even in horror or psychological movies. What the hell is she talking about? And there's one more thing, blood obsession, crazy, kind of pervert, and long canines. Is she... Is she some kind of vampire?'_

Midoriya felt the urgency to turn his face towards her, hiding his neck while slightly leaning away. Midoriya also felt something strange on his lower body, but instead of asking out loud what was going on, he just let it happen so he could understand what that was.

"I don't know what you meant by that and also... Love? I'm sorry, Toga-san, but you don't seem like the loving type, you're more like the stabbing-stabbing type."

She laughed out loud to that and said:

"But I am. I love lots of people." She got up and started walking back and forward on the sidewalk, gesturing while explaining her twisted notion:

"It's hard to live y'know? So I want the world to become an easier place to live, and then I can have lots of friends."

Midoriya could almost understand, but he needed to leave before the situation could get out of control.

"I came to ask you something. I don't know what happened to you, Toga-san, but I know you're a villain and that you're a little... Mentally unstable."

She stopped walking and faced him, her smile vanishing, but Midoriya kept going:

"I want to ask you... Toga-san, why did you become a villain?" After hearing that question, she just stood there, staring at him for some time until she answered:

"I already told you Izuku-kun, I just want an easier place to live. This one hurts me, so I want a new one that doesn't hurt, and Toga isn't a villain, Toga just likes a little blood... Hehehe." She said with a smile.

_'So you don't even understand what you are, huh? I guess you can't give me an answer then, I'll have to keep looking.'_

Midoriya got up and took two steps away from her, but stopped and asked after turning:

"I gotta go home, could you please give me back my sword?"

He raised his left hand and a smile started spreading on her face as she moved one arm from behind her back, holding a big silver Katana. That was the strange thing that he felt before. Was that part of her quirk?

"Hoooow? How did you know that I took it?"  
"You didn't take it. I _allowed_ you to take it because I wanted to understand what exactly is your quirk. So, can you give it back?"  
"Ummmm, how about we play for it, Izuku-kun?"

_'Oh dear god, please watch over me. I'm not going to die, am I?'_ Midoriya could almost hear God answering back: _Probably, and_ y_ou're on your own with this one, Good luck._

"Will it end with someone bleeding?" He asked, already knowing the answer while she giggled.  
"Probably... But if you win, I'll give it back, I promise. C'mon... Play with me!"

She started doing some weird sword's stances, swinging the sheathed weapon around. It was kind of cute.

"Fine, can you please make it quick? What are we playing?"  
"We're playing _cops and robbers_."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes, but a different type of cops and robbers."  
"A different type? Ok, I'm listening."  
"If you catch me, I'll return the sword I stole, but if you don't... I'll stop being a robber and become a _killer_. I'll kill the first person I find in the streets. Ready? GO!"

She said all that in one go and turned, running away. Midoriya didn't have time to be even perplexed or to think it was a joke.

She was dead serious.

He ran after her, feeling his leg tingling a little. She was fast. Midoriya looked at her back and saw that she already had a good twenty meters advantage over him, running while laughing out loud. He wasn't going to catch her with his wounded leg.

_'DAMN IT!'_

He tried to feel the sword, to move it with his electricity just as he did before, but she was too far and he was too agitated to concentrate.

He was thinking about a plan to stop her when he saw. He saw a man, probably an office worker, coming back home, wearing a suit, with a briefcase in hand. He also saw that Toga knew how to handle a sword, she was just messing around before. He noticed her assuming a drawing stance while running, ready to slice sideways.

"NO! TOGA, STOP IT!"

Midoriya knew it was meaningless to talk to her now, but he tried anything to make her stop, as she was a hundred meters from the man. _Ninety... Eighty._

"HEY... HEY YOU! RUN! RUN NOW!"

Midoriya saw the gap between them become larger and saw that the man started running after seeing Toga coming from afar, laughing like a maniac, but Toga's speed increased. _Sixty... Fifty._

"TOGA! DON'T HURT HIM!"

He needed to think but all his options were limited by the distance and his leg, so he stopped, looking completely astonished.

_'She's going to kill him! She's going to murder him with my sword. And I let her take it from me... No... This can't be happening.'_

_Thirty... Twenty._

She was leaning forward, preparing herself to strike, when Midoriya had an image of someone.

**"RAIJIN ENHANCEMENT"**

He shouted and felt the lighting around his hands, up until the elbows. He started increasing and gathering his strength in the same place, concentrating his energy, shouting while throwing his hands behind him, releasing all the lighting at the same time while impulsing his body up and forward:

**"RAIJIN BLADE"**

And then he was flying.

Well, flying wasn't the actual word. Just like Bakugou once said that he was just jumping using explosions, Midoriya was jumping using lightning, he gained at least thirty meters, but he was still too far behind, so he pushed his limits.

**"RAIJIN BLADE!** **RAIJIN BLADE!** **RAIJIN BLAAAAAAADE!"**

The third one got him ten meters from her, but he saw the silver of his blade being unsheathed and knew he wasn't going to make in time, so he did the unthinkable.

**"RAIJIN BLADE"**

He said one last time, launching himself directly at the man's back, so the motion would make him hit Toga, who was close behind. After getting the last impulse he weakened his left arm's lightning, swinging his left hand at the man's legs, and saw as he tripped right when Toga made a wide horizontal swing, cutting the back of his suit, but missing his body. She stopped, sliding across the street and was about to crave the sword on the man's back when Midoriya landed a little too fast at her side, also sliding and tripping forward because of his left leg, but he saw her beginning the next movement from before he landed, so he knew he had no time to do anything other than impulse himself with his right leg, doing a front flip and after looking back at her, completely upside down, for an instant he could focus and thought while aiming his right hand:

_**'Raijin's Wrath'**_

Midoriya heard the thunder followed by her long scream, but fell on his back after his improvised move and crashed against a dumpster and later to a wall, feeling pain on his leg and arm, he looked up trying to figure the outcome. She had stopped screaming as the giant lightning bolts that came out of nowhere vanished after electrocuting her for a few seconds, making her drop to her knees and fall backward, hitting her head on the street while letting go of Midoriya's katana.

Midoriya saw the man getting up with fear on his face.

"Are you okay, sir? Are you hurt-" Midoriya couldn't finish because the man desperately limped away, trying to get some distance from them. Midoriya watched him disappear and went to check on Toga, noticing that she wasn't breathing, unmistakably dead.

"Huh?! What?! Oh no. No... No no no no no no no no! Toga! TOGA!"

She was irresponsive. She had a few burning marks, especially on the hand she was holding his Katana. He started CPR, but she still wasn't responding, so he had a dumb idea, the kind you have when you're desperate. He whispered **_R__aijin_** and his right hand was coated by lightning again, he felt dizzy after using his power multiple times, but he couldn't let this happen, so this time, he tried to lower the power till the utter end, the lightning almost fading away, barely visible.

_'This should be weak enough, right? Please let this work.'_

He placed his hand above her chest and aiming where her small flame was almost gone, he delivered the shock. She jumped but remained dead, so he tried again, slightly increasing the energy before discharging, hearing a hard gasp as she opened her eyes, instantly sitting, gasping and grabbing her chest, groaning just to collapse again, too weak.

"Ugh!"  
"Oh, thank god... Thank god-"  
"Izuku-kun... If I peed myself... Could you pretend... It's only rain?" She weakly asked and Midoriya frowned while panting.  
"The skies are clear today, you idiot!"  
"Aw... You're really... Mean... Ugh!"

She uttered before fainting. Midoriya checked himself and saw a few things he should worry about. He had a sprained ankle, his left leg where he got shot was now profoundly bleeding, and he had injuries all over his arms and torso. He took the Katana and wrapped it on his waistline before trying to decide what to do with her. She was just struck by lightning, so he had to call an ambulance, figuring that if she had any internal injuries, which were highly probable, she would need further treatment, but he also remembered that she was a villain, so she could end up locked and he saw that as an absolute win since he just had to literally kill her to stop her rampage. He didn't move her since it was dangerous, but he unfolded her legs that were on a strange angle. He was at a safe distance after a few minutes, watching from afar as the ambulance arrived, leaving after five minutes with Toga on the back. He made sure to let them know that she was aggressive and dangerous on his call.

_'Well, that could've been worse, but I guess she was right, someone bled in the end.'_

He thought while looking down to his leg, starting to slowly limping his way back home, dodging the destruction his attacks left on the street, feeling bad for doing such damage, but he just wanted to go home, barely capable to stand on his feet, exhausted, with more bruises and lesser answers to his questions than he had before.

* * *

After giving the excuse that he got ran over and the driver fled the scene, he threw Inko off, but he could see in her eyes that she also thought he could be lying, so he was thankful that she at least didn't push for the truth, giving him some space. She helped him clean his wounds, and after his painful shower, he went to his room, turning his computer on, looking for the news about his case. Sometimes it was strange seeing information related to him on the TV or the Internet, but he didn't find a thing about him or Toga, so he decided to take her off his mind for now and focus on his goal, to pass the U.A exams. Now with his lightning power, Midoriya felt confident about his offensive set and thought about going to bed early to rest so he could begin his training the fastest he could, but he saw an article on the left part of the website, the kind of advertisement you usually ignore, but this one caught his attention, not because of the title, but because of the content: _Get yourself a new body with our electromagnetic therapy, a revolutionary way to end your back and neck pain._

_'Electromagnetic therapy? Wait a second.'_

He started searching for pieces of information about that, ending up with articles about other uses and applications such as _cellular response to energy influence,_ _uses of electromagnetic therapy to augment the healing process of the body,_ _control of magnetic polarity of ions in the air_, _how energy could allow attracting and repelling magnetic forces_, _magnetic fields and magnetic forces against different kinds of metals_. The moment he stopped, he had his notebook with three pages full of numbers and speculations. All he needed now, was a way to measure his electricity's strength and intensity, but how?

_'I never considered this. I was so focused on the Crimson Moon that I may have misunderstood what this lightning means. This could be the real source of my power... How deep can I manipulate this?'_

He felt really sleepy now, so he left his notes on the desk and went to bed, trying to suppress the new ideas popping inside his mind so he could get some rest. After laying down, he dozed off in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**2 days later**

"What happened to you Midoriya? I heard you got a recommendation letter."  
"Wait, who told you that?"  
"Yaoyorozu-san did, she also received a recommendation."  
"Well, I did receive the letter, but I declined. I don't want to get special treatment for doing nothing, so I'll just enter U.A the way I see fit. Now, did you find someone who has what I'm looking for?"  
"I comprehend your resolve, but are you certain this is the best choice?"  
"Yes, just let it go."  
"Very well. I indeed found someone who has what you asked: My teacher. He said he could help, but he can't bring it here by himself. You must go to his lab to either do your tests there or to bring the equipment here... It is your choice."  
"Can we go now?"  
"He said tomorrow, he's busy for today."  
"Ok, tomorrow then."  
"You asked for a strange thing, what are you trying to achieve here?"  
"Yami, remember the fruit's tale and the natural powers?"  
"Yes... I found them oddly hard to forget."

Midoriya chuckled.

"Now look at this and don't tell these words to anyone, I don't want to take any chances, and it's not like I need to say anymore, but I'll say to you now so you can understand."  
"What you mean you don't need to say anymore? Will you do it with your thoughts?"  
"Actually, yes. Saying out loud enhances the element for some reason, but to quickly react, I can just think of the word and the power activates, weaker, but way faster. Now, look at this."

Midoriya concentrated the maximum he could, fixating in the fruit's image and pulling the power from its insides, acknowledging its existence to make it exist and raised one hand saying:

**"Kojin"** Nothing happened.  
**"Suijin"** It looked like his hand was sweaty.  
**"Daijin"** Nothing happened.  
**"Fujin"** A very small whirl appeared and vanished.  
**"Raijin"** Lightning gathered in his hand, big and concentrated.

Midoriya looked at Tokoyami, smirking.

"You... Must... Be... Joking." That was all Tokoyami could answer after seeing that.

"Yea... That was my reaction. I had the idea yesterday. At first, I thought I was crazy, you know? Then I realized that the natural elements could be what I have as my strongest power. The Crimson Moon is like nothing I've ever seen, but the cost of its evolution is too big for me, I like how it is now, don't get me wrong, but this? Look at this: **Raijin Enhancement**. What do my hands remind you of?"  
"I can't really tell-"  
"Right. Now try to imagine black lightning and not white. Also with sharper fingers, like a claw."  
"I- Wait... Impossible. Those would be just like Dark Shadow's claws."  
"YES! The reason would be that the idea, concept, and physics behind these, came from Dark Shadow. His concepts were inside my head the first time I used it, so it took its form. You following?"  
"Yes, but I still can't understand what that has to do with you creating water and wind out of nowhere."  
"I'm getting there. I read the natural elements again and saw an interesting fact- Actually, you could say_ I didn't see_ a fact and that pointed to an answer: There's no page telling me that one person can manipulate only one element at a time. I deduced that because of my ancestors' book that said most of the people from my bloodline had an affinity to fire, but after I read everything again, I found out that one of them had an affinity to lightning, so I thought those were my only choices. After seeing the red book again and analyzing my genealogic tree one more time, I realized that the marriages that happened between people with power and random normal humans weren't exactly random. Most of them were between clans... And every clan had their own peculiarities, sealed away, but present and possible to be inherited. These eyes were one of those peculiarities, and I'm not sure, but maybe it came from my mother's side, although I never asked her. They could even come from my father's side, they said his quirk was to spit fire, and I don't think it's a coincidence at all, so what if these... Three elements came from the other side of my family? What if I got my eyes from my father and the ability to wield lightning, water, and wind from my mother or vice versa? But that's not important, what really matters is the applicability of such powers... They lacked most of the knowledge we have now... Our knowledge of physics, chemistry, and biology. What if I can develop and manipulate things in a better way? In a way they never could?"  
"Then you could be the king of the fucking world, Deku."  
"Bakugou? What are you doing here?" Tokoyami frowned while turning to Midoriya.  
"I called him since he went to my house yesterday to check up on me-"  
"THE HELL I DID! I JUST WENT THERE TO GIVE YOU SOME SOUP THE OLD HAG MADE FOR YOU AND FORCED ME DELIVER IT."  
"I'm just joking, just joking... You don't have a heart Kacchan, you're a ruthless and frightening explosion beast. There, better?"  
"Screw you and your shitty sarcasm, why am I here, Deku?"  
"I want your help to train some new things." He was going to give more information but since it was Bakugou he just smirked.  
"Huh? Why?" He looked and sounded confused, so Midoriya teased:  
"Wait, you're declining a fight? Less thinking and more shouting, c'mon."  
"Yea, you're right. DIE!" Bakugou jumped, landing an explosion directly at him, who dodged, rolling out of the way, shouting:  
"I DIDN'T SAY RIGHT NOW, KACCHAN! WAIT FOR ME TO FINISH TALKING TO YAMI."  
"Who's running now, shitty nerd?"

Midoriya sighed and went to the sofa, calling them and repeating everything to Bakugou who had a similar reaction to Tokoyami.

"YOU MUST BE FUCKING KIDDING ME, HOW SOMETHING SO OVERPOWER AS THIS CAN EXIST?"  
"Calm down... Let me finish. I can't produce or manipulate any of it yet, and there's little information about that on the books, I deduced, for the few lines, that you can improve by continuous use, but I may have misunderstood."  
"And your request?" Tokoyami asked.  
"Look at this."

Midoriya rolled his pants leg and showed an almost healed bullet wound with a few burning marks around it, almost healed as well.

"I can only think of one person who could've healed that. She's the legendary hero working as a nurse-"  
"Yes, so now there's two. I took my idea from her quirk. Recovery Girl quirk's description says she uses her quirk to activate and speed up the healing process using the target strength, so I thought about that after seeing an advertisement on _electromagnetic therapy_ and tried something... You guys won't believe me."  
"Spill it out already."  
"What happened?"  
"What happens when you get a cut? I'll skip the scientific terms. You bleed for some time and then the platelets start the clotting process, making the bleeding stop, and after some time, the healing process begins, with the flow of blood below the wound, bringing nutrients to help heal the damage, but how these cells behave? A cell needs the energy to do its job and depending, becomes inactive after runs out of said energy, or just dies after getting damaged, but what if you could energize it beyond the maximum limit and maintain the cell working doubled? tripled? Of course, there's a limit, as you can see in my burning marks. I applied the same amount of energy used on electromagnetic therapy but the results were too slow so-"

"Hold on for a second, how could you apply the exact same amount? How could you know the exact amount to begin with?" Tokoyami asked.  
"Good question, I tried to turn my TV on and maintain it, at first it didn't work, so I kept increasing the power slowly until it became stable, then I kept pushing until it started to overheat and blur the image, the intensity between both voltages was the required amount to turn a TV, whose numbers are known. After that, it was easy to decrease the intensity to the lower amount at least close to what I needed, I just lacked a starting point."  
"That was some good thinking."  
"Thanks, moving on. The results of the therapy were too slow, so I used an increased amount until I felt it was working, but I also pushed it a little too far... Until it didn't work anymore and ended up destroying the cells and consecutively, the tissue."  
"So you boosted your cells so they could heal you faster?"  
"Yea, I found the right frequency, it's imprinted on my brain since I did all while using the Crimson Moon. I'm still weak if you're talking about usage... I don't know why, but I can't use both Crimson Moon and the electromagnetic therapy for very long, maybe because I'm just weak or maybe because I was wounded when-"

He stopped talking and changed the subject.

"I just wanted to find out my breaking point, what are the limitations? What can I actually do with these powers of mine?"  
"And why you need me here? You got bird-face to help you."

_'Huh? Why do I need him here? I guess I don't, but I don't know. Maybe this is payment for what he did helping me against Kamui. This will also help you grow, so consider us even.'_

"Ummm, variety of styles. Let's start, we don't have much time left, and I have a tougher job than my ancestors, so instead of _taming the lightning,_ I should _become the lightning._"  
"Marvelous."  
"Yea, yea. Shut the hell up and come at me, Deku. I'll fucking kill you if you hold back."  
"Remember what I told you at the school's rooftop? Don't worry Kacchan, I like to keep my promises."

Midoriya smiled while his hand started cracking with white energy, and with a wide arm gesture, opening his hand, his sword flew, raising dust and landing on his hand while he brandished to the side, making dust fly everywhere, like a small explosion.

"Just try not to die, Kacchan." He said while closing his eyes and Bakugou dashed forward.  
"DIEEE!"

Midoriya opened his eyes:

**"Crimson Moon"**

* * *

Midoriya looked around, a little startled. He blinked a few times and got up, going to turn his lamp on. He was still feeling tired and after looking at his clock, he realized he woke three hours earlier. He walked to his desk and sat, looking at the day circulated on the calendar.

"Finally, today is the day."

**U.A Exams Day - Hero Course.**

* * *

**Author's notes: Sorry for any typos and please leave a review. Thank you.**


	7. The Breaking Point

**Author's note:** **Sorry for the delay, I got an internet connection problem and couldn't post this the moment I finish, 1 day ago. I absolutely loved your reviews, please keep telling me your opinions and insights that will keep this story going. The Breaking Point has a hidden aspect that a few of you will notice at first, so I hope you enjoy it. See y'all soon**

" Speaking Outloud

_' Thinking_

_Highlighted Information_

Written Information

* * *

**The Breaking Point**

Midoriya looked at his costume, made by his mom when he was obsessed with All Might, he touched the green fabric remembering like it was yesterday, how he wanted to go around town displaying his smile to let everyone feel safe. He took the costume and quickly ripped the hood part, leaving a small piece of the fabric dangling, and placed it inside a drawer, something keeping him from throwing into the trash can. From the drawer next to the one he just opened he took out a flask containing a strange substance and taking water from his sink, he filled a bucket, submerging the costume while dropping the liquid inside. The whole water became dark and the costume couldn't be seen anymore

"**Raijin**"

He uttered aiming at the water, energizing it, making it boil after a few seconds. He kept the boiling going while brushing his teeth and after he was done, he went to the kitchen to have breakfast with a very eager and talkative Inko

"Don't be nervous ok? Keep your head straight and you'll be fine Izuku... just don't be nervous"

"Mom, you're shaking and spilling the coffee"

Midoriya pointed and she placed the cup down while giggling

"I guess I'm more nervous than you... How can you be so calm all the time Izuku? Not so long ago you were much more emotional but now you look so much more... adult"

"I guess it was part of my quirk, it may have affected me, but don't worry, I'm still me"

_'Most part at least'_

"I also kind of have something to tell you, mom"

"Eh? What's wrong baby?" She asked startled by his expression

"I changed the costume you gifted me a little... I'm sorry, I know it was your gift and I wanted to keep using it but a few things... annoyed me"

"Does this have something to do with you throwing away all your All Might toys and posters?"

Of course she knew, she knew something had gone wrong between him and his ex-favorite hero

"Yes, but nothing major, I just... decided to do things by myself"

"It's ok honey... It's your costume so you should decide how you want it, let me see it later"

He just nodded imagining her reaction to his new choice

An hour later he took his jumpsuit out of the dryer, checking both sides

_'Well... you were right Yami, it's really cool'_

The green color was completely gone, and instead, a light gray took its place, the white lines around the costume were also gone, giving space to black. He dressed up and looked on the mirror

"Yea, definitely better"

He got his red sneakers to see the contrast, and it was pretty cool, he thought if he should dye his hair, the green just felt out of place. He took his harnesses, which were also black and after putting everything in place, he walked out of the room to show Inko his new look. She was on the phone and turned after hearing his footsteps, making such a surprised face that Midoriya had to laugh, going back to change into his uniform

* * *

Midoriya waited for Tokoyami and Bakugou to arrive next to the park where they set up their meeting. He saw Bakugou approaching with a dark expression

"Morning, you look pissed as usual Kacchan"

"Yo, do I? It's because I fuck am, I can't believe that shitty birdbrain owned me yesterday"

"You really dwelling on that? How's the overall score? 86x6?"

"THAT'S THE FUCKING POINT DEKU, I HAVE A QUIRK ADVANTAGED AND STILL LOST BECAUSE OF THAT FUCKING TECHNIQUE YOU TAUGHT HIM, HE WON 6 IN A ROW BECAUSE OF THAT"

"If I remember correctly I also taught you one so no double standards there... just let it go and concentrate on the exams"

"Shut up, I don't need to focus to get the first place in this shit... I'll kick both your asses up and down"

"Sure... why is Yami so late? Maybe I should give him a call..."

"Oy, don't patronize me, you shitty nerd... I'll kick your ass right here"

"I can't catch a break, can I? Oh... there he is"

The boy walked slowly until they yoke and started walking together towards the school grounds

"Good Morning"

"Morning, how is it?"

Tokoyami gave them a tiny smile and said while looking at some soda can on the floor

"Dark Shadow, throw that can inside the trash can"

"Understood"

The small Dark Shadow said while stretching his arms and getting the objective done, bringing it back

"Cool, with training he may even increase his speed furthermore, good work Dark Shadow"

Midoriya said while giving him a thumbs up making him blush

They could see the big entrance now and Midoriya felt eager to get in and start, but after feeling something, he stopped

"What's wrong Midoriya?"

"Did you shit yourself or what?"

"I think I lost my wallet... go on I'll meet you guys inside, I'll go back to the park to look for it, my id card is inside"

"Do you need help?" Tokoyami asked

"No, it's ok. I'll meet you inside... there's still plenty of time"

He turned and walked back but instead of keeping going straight he turned to an alley and asked

"I thought it would take longer for you to appear again, how are you?"

"How cute... were you worried about me?"

"I killed you for a few seconds, didn't I? How are you feeling?"

"hahahaha, yes, you did kill me... how did that feel? did you like it, was it good? was I your first?" She giggled

"Toga, we're not having this conversation, I didn't want to hurt you but I had no choice... you need professional help, you know that I'm not a villain and after I start in the U.A, I'll be an actual hero, so these meetings and this stalking will have to stop"

"Izuku-kun... I thought we were friends... friends shouldn't lie y'know?"

"I have to go, try not to do something stupid... please"

"You know... I don't know why but I feel very strange when I see you worrying about me Izuku-kun... well, I guess _I'll_ see you later"

She said after turning and looking over her shoulder smiling

Midoriya left and walked back to the U.A's entrance, lost in thoughts

_'Maybe I should seek the hero's association or even the police, they have to help her, she's completely nuts. Then why aren't you defeating her and bringing her to the police station Izuku? Why? Damn... I guess I'll ask Yami for advice-'_

He was so lost in thoughts that his foot bumped a loose brick and he lost his balance falling forward, but he just placed on hand on the floor and after doing a frontal flip, landed with something in his peripheric vision. He looked to the left and saw a girl with short length light brown hair and a rounded friendly face looking at him perplexed with a hand raised at his direction

"Huh?"

"Heh?"

"I'm sorry... I was about to use my quirk to keep you from falling... hehehe"

She said while scratching her head feeling embarrassed

_'She looks like those kinds of people that bring happiness everywhere they go, she also looks cute... oh I forgot to answer her back'_

"Aren't you nervous...?

She asked like if she was asking about the weather and when Midoriya was about to say _no_, she spoke again

"Let's give our best today right? Bye"

She walked inside, leaving Midoriya confused after this strange monologue, and he noticed two guys pointing and laughing at him with disdain in their eyes

"Next time try to answer when a girl asks you something kid, looking at your face I think you should grab any chance that appears"

His neighbor laughed and Midoriya smirked, turning again and walking towards the doors

"Yea, you should run after her... maybe she'll lower her standards... actually is not like hers could be too high to be fair, with that pancake face"

Midoriya stopped after hearing that and looking over his shoulders showed a broad smile, walking inside

"Tch..."

One of them said and the other pressed a finger on his ear

"Yes sir, he didn't use violence or his quirk, he just ignored us... yes... understood"

They turned and walked away while Midoriya watched them from behind a pillar inside the building, reading their lips

_'Yea... Police or U.A's staff? Well, I should be extra careful'_

* * *

A few minutes later they were all gathered inside a theatre, with a small stage. Everything was quiet, even the students there, maybe too nervous to speak. Midoriya found his sit and consequently, Bakugou with his arms crossed

"Where the fuck were you? birdbrain was bitching that we should go look for you..."

"I got lost... where is he?"

"I don't know, way over there" He pointed

_'Oh, I guess we're divided by schools' names alphabetically'_

Suddenly, lights focused on the stage where they saw and heard a man

"WELCOME TO MY LIVE SHOW... EVERYBODY SAY HEY"

The silence was embarrassing but he continued as if nothing happened

"I'M GOING TO BRIEFLY PRESENT TO YOU THE SUMMARY FOR HERO'S COURSE PRACTICAL EXAM... ARE YOU READY?!"

Dude, just give up please... this is embarrassing, everybody is too nervous to even respond

"It's taking too long to start, I want to go home already"

"Just go then or shut the hell up" Bakugou said quietly

"... YOU'RE GOING TO BE DIVIDED AFTER THIS AND ENTER DIFFERENT URBAN AREAS TO SIMULATE BATTLES"

Bakugou checked his card and Midoriya's saying

"So they're trying to separate possible people who can work together... I can't crush you because of this shit"

"Yea, if they knew how retarded you are they wouldn't mind letting you in my block... but don't worry, the overall score will be our battleground, I just hope Yami can pull this off"

"What you mean?"

"It's almost noon and if these areas are under broad daylight, it'll be harder for him and Dark Shadow"

"YOU'LL HAVE 10 MINUTES INSIDE THESE AREAS AND YOU'LL FIND FAKE VILLAINS. YOUR OBJECTIVE IS TO USE YOUR QUIRKS TO DEFEAT OR IMMOBILIZE THEM. EACH TYPE OF FAKE VILLAIN WILL REWARD YOU A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF POINTS, BEING 1, 2, AND 3 POINTS BASED ON IT'S DIFFICULT. OBVIOUSLY, ATTACKING OTHERS EXAMINEE OR ANY ANTI-HERO CONDUCT IS FORBIDDEN"

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?"

A guy stood and called the announcer

"Ok"

"The flyer distributed to the examinee shows 4 types of villains, if this was a printing mistake, then the U.A, the most prominent school in Japan should be ashamed, we examinees are gathered in this place today because we wish to be mold as exemplary heroes... and also you with curly hair, you've been talking the whole time and it's distracting me, if you're here to have fun you should leave immediately"

He finished turned to Midoriya with something that he would probably call an angry expression and Bakugou laughed. Midoriya looked at him sighing and said out loud, using the same volume as him

"Sorry for breaking your concentration, you're right to be angry since I distracted you, but if you need to keep your whole attention to understand such a simple setup, I guess you're the one that should _leave immediately_"

From the other side of the room, Tokoyami shook his head covering his face

"Wha-"

"Okay, okay. Examinee 7111 thank you for pointing out. The 4th type of villain is worth 0 points, that's right, it's more of an obstacle than an enemy. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no advantage to do so, we advise you to avoid it"

"Thank you very much, sorry for the interruption"

The blue haired prick said while sitting again

"And for last, I'll give you our school's motto: _A true hero is someone who surpasses the adversity of life_. So go beyond. **PLUS ULTRA**. All right good luck with your suffering

Midoriya parted ways with Bakugou without a word and went to change to his outfit. He took his shinai case and placed his swords on his harness grabbing the pair of gloves he brought, back leather with small pieces of metal on the back. After they arrived at a big gate, they were told to wait. Midoriya spotted the girl from before, who tried to prevent him from falling, she looked very nervous so he thought while heading her way

_'Maybe I should talk to her again, small chat may decrease her tension a little and I could ask about her quirk'_

Midoriya felt a presence behind him before the hand tried to grab his shoulder, making him stop and turn, slapping the hand that was trying to grab him. He looked and saw the blue-haired prick from the instruction session who looked astonished now

"Keep your hands to yourself"

Midoriya said with a cold look and he just narrowed his eyes, looking angry again

"That girl is trying to concentrate, what are you doing here? Are you attending the exams to get into everyone's way?"

"You're the one getting in my way, and you're starting to get on my nerves too, back off... go do your thing somewhere else and just leave me alone, I'm warning you"

The blue-haired boy felt threatened and instinctively looked to his swords but a noise startled him

**"ALL RIGHT, START. WHAT'S THE PROBLEM? THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS ON REAL FIGHTS... RUN, RUN... THE DICES HAVE BEEN TOSSED"**

Everyone started running inside the city, pushing each other to pass through the doors first, everyone but one person who stood motionless at the entrance.

_'Huh? What is this brat doing?'_

Aizawa Shota looked at Midoriya through the monitors, noticing his strange behavior. After everyone disappeared, Midoriya walked slowly through the door while whispering

"**Crimson Moon**"

After walking a little, he knelt and placed one hand on the floor while whispering again

"**Raijin**"

He stood there for at least two minutes, his body motionless, only his eyes were moving. Then he got up deactivating the Crimson Moon and started jogging, seeing a few people attacking a 3 pointer to his right, so he turned left and saw two robots worth 2 points each, but instead of destroying them, he just snapped his fingers twice and the robots shut down. He kept going, repeating the process at least a dozen times and suddenly stopped, placing both hands on the ground and whispering again

"**Raijin's Web**"

He returned to his jogging and destroyed a few 3 pointers with his hands, not even drawing his sword.

**"3 MINUTES REMAINING"**

Everybody heard the announcement and started rushing, looking for targets, but all of them passed by the fallen, yet unscratched robots on the ground, they looked defective. Midoriya heard a few people counting their points

_"28"_

_"45"_

_"32"_

_'Well, I have 12 so it's more than enough'_

And then they all heard and saw the 0 pointer, it was huge, bigger than the buildings. He rolled by and after some time delivered a blow that destroyed an entire street, sending dust and debris everywhere

**"2 MINUTES REMAINING"**

Midoriya stopped, looking at the giant robot while everyone was running, the blue-haired prick passed by, looking at Midoriya's face, startled by his bored look. Midoriya turned to leave since it was almost time but he heard someone groaning

"ouch..."

Midoriya turned back and saw the girl from earlier, buried by debris from the destructed street and the 0 pointer behind her, rolling her way

_'Ey, this thing has a sensor, right? It's not going to run her over... I need to get to the center to... wait, it's not stopping, wha-'_

Midoriya saw that the machine wasn't stopping so he didn't think, he just dashed towards her while saying

"**Crimson Moon**"

He didn't have time to do both things, he could either save her or get to the center of the city to get more points, but he didn't care about points anymore, he was blind and deaf to everything but that girl in distress. He stopped next to her and she looked up to his face, while he took the silver sword and spiked it on the floor next to her body, making a gesture over it and crouching next to her before saying

"**Raijin Enhancement**"

His feet were coated, up to the knee, and after concentrating he jumped, destroying the ground below. The girl looked up dumbfounded and felt her hair going up as the wind from his jump passed by. She felt another tingling sensation as the rock that was pinning her leg down started to slowly move until it rolled to the other side. She tried to get some distance but as she took a step back, she felt something pushing her back. She pushed with her hand and some invisible force was keeping her there, like invisible gelatin

Midoriya flew pass by the robot's fingers placing his left hand on the sword's sheath while saying

"**Raijin's Augment** \- **_Sharpen_**"

When he reached the robot's head height he placed his free hand on his sword's grip and after a wide movement, drew his weapon cutting bottom to top diagonally without even touching the robot with the blade, he sent the slash coated by lightning while shouting and a flash blinded everyone who was watching below

**"RAKURAI"**

People on the street saw a white flash, making them close their eyes for a second and heard a sound they had never heard before, it was like a giant bell being pounded, echoing a _BLEM_ sound everywhere when the giant metal robot got cut in half, exploding in some places and just getting on fire in others, while its upper left side slid down from the right's downside. The boy who did that was now freefalling and the girl on the ground tried to break free again, unsuccessfully. She wanted to help him but as he approached, she saw he was calm and falling with his body standing. Midoriya kept approaching and sheathed his sword, passing the building's height and using his right hand, he aimed at the sword on the ground. The girl saw as the sword started sparkling and noticed the dust being pushed as if the invisible enclosure were expanding. Midoriya was a few yards from it now when he closed his fists and after a few moments, opened his other fist and started gradually decelerating while he kept slowly closing his hand, adjusting something until he reached the ground safely and at the moment he pulled the sword from the floor with one hand, the girl felt that she could move freely again

**"15 SECONDS REMAINING"**

"Damn it..."

Midoriya said and the girl was about to ask what was going on and how many points he had when she saw him concentrating so hard that his whole body started sparkling with energy, the ground around him started to shake and static appeared all around while he bent down saying

**"Raijin Enhancement"**

His eyes became pure energy, his hair started to stiff and his gloves and sleeves were torn as energy coated his arms till it reached his shoulders. Just by being close, the girl could feel tension and static on her hair and clothes when the boy whispered

**"Raijin's Wrath"**

And everything went white as flashes and thunder's noises struck around the whole city, making people jump and get to cover under structures, but a few just observed standing still as the bolts of lightning kept destroying robots, shattering windows and making the ground slightly shake. The robots that people considered defeated were being targeted, it was like a lightning storm that lasted a few seconds and vanished. Midoriya stopped and fell, one knee touching the floor as he exhausted his power pushing his limits even further. After taking a sit, he heard the speakers announcing

**"TIME... IS... OVEEEER"**

Midoriya managed to look at the girl who was staring at him and asked

"Are you okay?" She just nodded and Midoriya smiled

"Good, please... tell Recovery Girl... to do not attempt to heal me or... or... I'll die, I'm gonna go now... good job"

The last thing he saw was her confused expression as he fainted. People started to gather around them talking

"What the hell was that guy?"

"Was he the one who did that lightning storm?"

"He jumped at the obstacle... and cut it with a sword? That's Impossible, not even Edgeshot could've pulled that"

"He didn't seem much, but he cut the thing in half with a sword, I saw it, the lightning storm was also him"

"He must have been hiding his power for some time now, but he must have a reason for doing that, without a doubt, but if there's one thing I'm certain is that he's an amazing guy"

The blue-haired prick thought

_'Didn't you see it? He jumped to save that girl, he didn't care about the points... if this wasn't a test... of course I'd do the same'_

"Right, good work everyone"

Recovery Girl approached, going towards Midoriya

"What happened to you, you don't look hurt but a quick heal for any internal damage should do you some good"

She was going to kiss him when the brown-haired girl said

"Please, don't do that, he said that you shouldn't heal him or he was going to die"

"What? He said that darling?" She nodded frenetically

_'Huh... why would you say something like that'_

"I'll run some tests on the infirmary, let's go"

* * *

A few hours later, Midoriya woke up and looked around. Tokoyami was sitting on a chair to his right with his eyes closed and to his surprise, Bakugou was lying down on the sofa next to the wall, reading something. Midoriya felt his head was about to explode and asked with a weak voice

"What happened?"

Bakugou got up and Tokoyami opened his eyes

"Well... people are going nuts saying some monster released a lightning storm on block B, all I can say is that the monster is just an asshole"

"What have you done Midoriya? Recovery Girl was worried about your vitals, saying you were at risk of even losing your life"

_'Damn... I pushed it just a little and I get a death warning as a reward?'_

"How were your exams?" Midoriya asked interested in the important stuff

"I got 95 villains points. They said it was the highest someone got in a long time, I told you I was going for the top didn't I shithead?" Bakugou bragged

"Turn it down a bit, will you? My head is killing me"

Midoriya felt something inside his chest, a sharp crescent pain that turned into a burning unbearable pain as he grabbed his shirt, looking astonished

"Oy, what's going on Deku?"

"Midoriya?"

"Arrrgh... aaah... I think... ugh... I... need... help... aaaaah..."

His face twisted in pain and he screamed so loudly that both boys jumped. Tokoyami stormed out of the room and Recovery Girl arrived with him a few seconds later, seeing the scene, she went and applied a sedative on him, grabbing the nursery phone and saying after pressing a number for a few seconds

"We need an ambulance, this boy may not survive the night if he stays here"

* * *

**1 week later**

Midoriya was lying down on his bed, still recovering from the exams. The outcome of his little adventure was his near death situation, the doctors said his heart had stopped twice in the way to the hospital and that he spent 3 days in a coma. Doctors noticed that his body had simply stopped working for some unknown reason, everything was fine except everything wasn't working. After the second day, his body started to function again without any help, and he woke up the next morning, feeling weak but without any pain. When asked about the reason for this, he answered that he didn't know, but that was a lie, he knew exactly what happened... those were the consequences for exceeding his limits recklessly. Even after using the electromagnetic heal on his whole body, he still could feel the after effects. He stopped using his powers for a few days and started training meditation, trying to get his control stable and to improve his energy capacity. He used the free time to reach out to Shinji-san, explaining his absence caused by the training sessions for the exams, and to promise that he was going to visit soon. The U.A's letter was to be delivered today but he got some time to spare. He dressed up, grabbed his shinai case and left his room, heading out

"Izuku? Are you going out? You sure you're okay to walk?"

Inko asked alarmed and Midoriya said while moving his arms and legs to show his body was really ok

"Yes mom, I'm sorry I worried you... it won't happen again, I just had to make a call but it backfired at me. I'll be back late, I'm going to Shinji's-san store to thank him for the books. I'm out"

He said heading out and leaving a worried Inko behind who wondered

_'Then why would you need your weapons for that, sweety?'_

* * *

Midoriya walked to the train station and after the train had passed half the way, he noticed a few whispers and people glancing at him. He heard two or three people saying the words _God Warrior_ and _Thunder God Raijin_. He knew that the media and a few pro-heroes agencies had access to the footage of the exams, but he didn't notice he was the primary focus of those cameras. How wrong he was, they saw everything they did and the videos were uploaded everywhere... that was the reason he was wearing a hoodie today but it didn't do much since everybody recognized him. A middle schooler boy came and stood next to him whispering

"You're the Raijin guy from the internet right? I saw your video... is it true that you're the reincarnation of the god Raijin? People are talking about the craziest theories on the Internet"

"Errrr, No... I'm normal, I don't know where that came from. I'm not a god or something like that"

_'Although I did name the elemental powers before the gods that came from the myth of creation, I never intended to become one of them, this is just insane. I was just giving the elements suitable names'_

"Maybe some people see you like this, anyway, your power is totally cool... sorry for bothering you and good luck, I'll be cheering for you when you become a hero"

"Thanks..."

Midoriya said and noticed a few people moving towards him like they also wanted to chat so he took the cue and left a few seconds before the train door closed. He decided to walk the rest of the way to the bus station

He arrived a few hours later at the bookstore to have a chat with Shinji-san. As he placed his hand on the handle, he saw Shinji-san bleeding on the floor and a woman on top of him with her fist closed like she was beating him to death with a smile on her face, she also noticed him standing by the door but couldn't react in time. Midoriya had already taken his sword out of the shinai case and dashed using his unspoken _Raijin enhancement_, weaker but faster, to close the gap in a half a second and kneeling next to her, he placed the blade on her throat but it was Shinji-san who shouted

"MIDORIYA? WHOA WHOA, IT'S OK"

"What you mean Shinji-san?"

"This is my student, she's not a villain... don't kill her"

_'What does that suppose to mean you crazy geezer, I'm not a killer'_

Midoriya felt hurt by his assumption, not remembering that he had actually _killed_ someone before. Just for a few seconds tho

Midoriya doubted she wasn't a villain but removed the blade from her neck, getting up and taking a few steps back. They both got up and Shinji cleaned his bleeding nose turning to the girl

"I told you I wasn't lying... there he is"

He pointed to Midoriya and the girl glared at the boy who held her evaluation look

"Can you explain what was going on Shinji-san?"

"Oh... I kind of made a joke and Cathy-chan got a little angry... hehehe"

He said smoothing his hair and the girl tried to kick him in the head

"How's grabbing my butt a joke, you pervert geezer? I should cut your hands off"

"I regret... nothing..." He said while a single tear fell from his closed eyes

Well, whatever reason Midoriya expected, this wasn't one of them but he went back to the door to close it and crouched to retrieve his fallen case when he felt the wind and raised his left hand to the right side of his face, blocking a kick from the girl

"Is this a common thing that you teach everyone Shinji-san? Test them by surprisingly attacking them, I mean, couldn't it be a pop-quiz or something?"

"Are you looking down on me kid?"

She said with a serious voice, trying to diminish and intimidate him

"If this was your best kick, then yes"

He answered irritated, letting go of her foot and getting up, facing her. She wasn't Japanese, she had vivid red hair, but it didn't look dyed, white skin and green eyes

_'Add freckles and a slender body and you'll have all the parts to summon: Redhead, the forbidden'_

Midoriya chuckled to his inside joke and heard Shinji speaking while pilling books that they probably knocked down previously

"Be nice Midoriya, she's my student Cathleen, she's from Ireland and came to live here a few years ago. She ended up taking interest in classic Japanese history and archeology. That's when I met her, she was eager to learn all about our folklore and she's the person I wanted you to meet"

He approached and after grabbing a few more fallen books said while looking at Midoriya's face

"You already look so different... you're not going crazy, are you? You look like a completely different person after such a short time... I heard the most bizarre theories on the TV, that you were using lightning powers"

"Ummm, didn't you saw the videos? I kind of did use the lightning as my power"

He showed his hand and finished

"**Raijin**"

Lightning materialize on his hand making Shinji drop the books he was holding, approaching with Cathleen like moths attracted to a lamp

"How..."

"Are you using... are you draining power from the Demonic Fruit? How?"

The girl asked with a strange accent and Midoriya looked surprised

"How do you know about the fruit?"

"I'm the one that found the books scattered around the world, I know everything recorded about the fruit"

"Wait, I thought the books were brought from the US and Europe... Shinji-san?"

Midoriya asked narrowing his eyes since the old man was with his back turned, pretending he was organizing books

"Oy... did you really tricked him into giving you cash?"

She asked with a disgusted expression

"I was a little short on money... hehehe... sorry Midoriya-kun"

"Now I feel dumb for stopping your Cathleen-san"

"I'm sure new opportunities will appear, don't worry... and just Cath is fine. Now please, tell me how did you manage to gain access to the fruit's power, he didn't give me any information at all"

She said pointing to Shinji

"With this: **Crimson Moon**"

Midoriya showed it to her and tried to hide his amusement as her mouth fell open and she approached, walking slowly, grabbing his face with both cold hands, leaning in to analyze it, their noses almost touching. She dropped her hands and Midoriya saw they were slightly shaking. Suddenly she sat on the floor, her back against the counter and hugged her knees lost in thoughts

"Well, this is everything you'll get from her today... hahahaha"

"What? What you mean?" Midoriya asked confused

"She just went inside her little world, she won't answer us unless we hurt her physically"

"What you mean by her little world"

"She has a funny quirk, she can go to another dimension, but it is inside her own head, they said inside she can create and manipulate a lot of things. She told me she uses as storage for pieces of information and memories but no one can really know how it looks like

"Maybe I can" Midoriya thought out loud

"How?"

"Remember the eye of hypnotism? Well, turns out I interpreted the Kanji wrong. I thought it was only a form of hypnosis, but the truth is that I'm the one who chooses what kind of illusion the person will see. The next part explained that the 3 tomoe mark evolves the hypnotism to another level, allowing interaction _between_ consciousnesses... I read it as interaction to _manipulate_ consciousness, do you get it where I'm going with this?"

"No, but if I have to guess I'd say you know a way to enter her dimension"

"Yes, I just hope she doesn't get angry"

"Don't worry, her punches don't hurt that much"

Midoriya rolled his eyes and knelt in front of her, looking into her eyes and tried to enter her mind

"**Moonlight**"

Nothing happened. He placed one hand on his chin and begin to think

_'What is the mind? Synapses? The mind is what defines the human being... you're only you inside your mind, you exist only inside your mind... your mind is your everything because without it you're just a piece of meat'_

He thought while looking into her eyes again

_'I want to see your soul, your everything... I want to see the true you'_

**"Moonlight"**

Midoriya was inside a white space, there were no walls, no depth, no height, and the only thing he could feel was the ground he was standing on. He turned and saw a girl sitting while moving her hands, so he walked slowly and cleared his throat to announce his presence. Cath looked like a remake of that girl from the exorcist movie because he could swear her neck made a 360 spin when she heard his voice, screaming briefly. She was clearly confused and said to herself

"I didn't create you... be gone"

She made a dismissive signal with her hand but Midoriya just tilted his head

"What? Why isn't it working? Why are you still there?"

"Because I'm real?"

"Excuse me?"

Midoriya looked around and to him, this place could be the infinite or just a room designed to play with his sense of space

"How did you manage to get in here... no one ever entered here"

"It's something I never had the chance to test, you see... I can implant images, noises, and feelings inside your head to confuse you, this is the base of this power, but when I decide to do this, I'm actually creating a feeling or thought and implanting it inside your mind... what I just did was to implant a version of myself inside your subconsciousness, I can do this to people, I guess it won't work with everybody tho"

"And why are you here? I need to think... I need to make sense of this"

"Well, you kind of left in a hurry, so I came to ask what happened and if it's ok to leave your semi-unconsciousness body out there with Shinji-san on the prowl"

"Shit, I forgot about him... I wasn't thinking... I just needed to make sense of all this"

"What you mean by all this?"

"This"

She threw something at him and the white was gone, it looked like he entered a giant library, but everything wasn't physical, he could only see the images, names, and content of books and notes. After looking around he faced her again, completely amazed, and saw that she was facing a group of people, they looked like ghosts, barely visible

"What are those?"

"Pieces of information, those are the first shinobi and to their left, you can see where they all came from"

Midoriya saw a hologram of a giant fireball that he instantly recognized as earth

"Are those..."

"Yes, Izanagi and Izanami... and there's you"

She pointed to some creature clinging into Izanami rotten body"

"Say what?"

"I guess I was right... You have no idea the power the names possess... when you named your power _Raijin_, you gave life to this deity and acknowledged it. I believe you can also manipulate wind to a certain extent right?"

Midoriya just nodded impressed by this woman's thinking

"They were brothers... so it's only natural... after this, we have your predecessor, Usagi-hime or Princess Kaguya... who wanted to enslave all mankind-"

Midoriya saw someone but that wasn't Kaguya, just an imaginary version made by someone who'd only seen her on paintings

"Her ears are longer... and her eyebrows are thinner... also she is taller"

"Show me"

She said turning

"Show you what?"

"Remember her and visualize it as a movie or a picture, like you're the third party watching from above and then push the memory out with your hand like this"

She made a gesture and Midoriya tried her instructions. He remembered the smell, the air, her face, her words, all the information given and made the gesture with his hand. He saw as if it was flying water but before he could say anything she got up and started moving it with her hands, turning and reshaping it

"That's good enough for a first try"

She whispered for herself and after a few more seconds she threw it at the other displayed information. It was like a timeline slow-motion change of all the events that happened, but in 3 dimensions, and with flying notes orbiting every hologram. Midoriya saw his own image, and it was crystal clear, not foggy like the others, he saw the same scene he experienced with Kaguya and felt the same sadness after seeing all that one more time

"Holy... shit... she's real... I can't believe it..."

She said while covering her mouth

"She was real"

"Huh? HUH? What you mean by that?"

"Your version is wrong, that is the real Kaguya that got possessed after eating the fruit, that was the part of her own... soul... that she hid inside that tree to prevent her destruction. Once the entity inside her body was destroyed she attempted to get her body back but was murdered by something who uttered these words after piercing her with a sword: _Perish as the filth you love, you are a disgrace_"

Midoriya saw that as he kept speaking, a note was being written alongside the little movie of him and Kaguya and that to his left, the evil Kaguya eating the fruit was replaced by the real one, and new images were created, illustrating what he just said

Another Kaguya hiding inside the tree and the evil one taking over, later Kaguya being struck by a shade, still indistinct. Cath started passing the line like she was swiping a phone and stopped where another undefined shade murdered a lot of people

"This is as far as I go, and then there's you here"

She pointed to the far right end and Midoriya saw his red eyes displayed but there was a huge gap between the slaughter of the clans and his appearance

"Here, take this to fill the gap"

Midoriya created another image of his genealogic tree and their marriages until the last one they recorded

"Whoaaaaa... that makes a lot of sense... what happened here?" She pointed and Midoriya explained

"They sealed away their chakra, hiding the traces of the fruit's power so The Second couldn't find them. They carried as a tradition, sealing every newborn"

"But how... I mean... doesn't that mean we are all descendants of Kaguya?"

"Maybe... here I'm not sure since I can't read this Kanji-"

"Show me"

Right, he forgot. He threw the Kanji at her who instantly translated

"Means cutting flow or stopping flow"

Midoriya realized what it meant then

"I kind of feel embarrassed seeing a foreigner knowing more about Kanjis than me... but I see... it's simple then. The ritual is done at the moment the umbilical cord is severed. That's the reason it's cut at a certain length and later dries and crumbles. That was the flow that got severed"

"Then where it should be severed?"

"I don't know... maybe I should show you the red book so you can translate the other Kanjis. There's still a lot of information that I can't make sense... but the real question is..."

"Yea, who or what is the entity that killed Princess Kaguya and if that thing is The Second as well..."

They kept going for some time, writing any relevant information next to the new images

"May I ask you something Cathleen-san?"

Midoriya asked after they finished and were sitting looking at the new timeline

"Only if you stop calling me that, you make me look too old... I'm only 25 damn it"

"Sorry, Cath-san... Cath, why did you say that demon clinging into Izanami's body was me?"

"I told you already, you turned yourself _into it_ when you named your power _after it_. You told me about the darkness inside you, the feeling of power and the desire for violence... that's not coming from the fruit... it's coming from Raijin and Fuijin... I don't have any clue why Suijin also recognized you... but the two brothers were born from Izanami corpse, and later were released to rule these elements and protect the shrines. Raijin took the right to command the thunder and the lightning from Susanoo who remained ruler of the sea and the storms"

Midoriya's mind was racing as he registered all that information

"By the way, for how long have we been here?"

Midoriya asked realizing this wasn't real... feeling strangely disturbed

"Don't worry, it's normal to have the feeling you're having right now... it happens when you realize this isn't real but at the same time your mind can't stop telling you this is too real to be fake. We've been here for... about 80 minutes"

"I guess I should go then, I shouldn't be using my powers so early and for so long..."

He started imagining how he would get out

"It was wonderful having someone to talk about this... thank you for sharing this with me, to me there's no greater joy than understanding the past to find out the real origin of the human race. We should probably do this again, it was amazing... thank you again Midoriya. Now, I need to shut this down to get you out of here but I don't know how since you're my first visitor..."

"Let me try something..."

Midoriya said and before she could ask he touched arm and as he imagined himself coming back to reality, he began to fly away, feeling her arm the whole time, until he returned and saw the inside of the bookstore

"Oh, you're back"

Shinji shouted from the back of the store with a broom on his hands. Midoriya saw the woman in front of him also coming back

"Hey... did you just pulled me out of my quirk?"

She was surprised

"I guess I did... I never used the Moonlight like this before... I just tried something that I read but didn't make sense at the time, anyway, I should go... it's getting late"

"Come back soon, please... and bring the red book too, I always wanted to know its content"

"Sure, goodnight Cath and goodnight Shinji-san, I want my money refunded ok? Or I may find a special way to... _persuade you_"

"HEY... DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR THE ELDERLY..."

He shouted brandishing his broom like a spear while Cath and Midoriya laughed

"No... after all, age is just a number"

He said that facing Cath, referring to her words from before about her age. Midoriya felt the desire to ensure her that her age didn't mean that much

_'The only one worried is yourself, maybe this will give you some confidence'_

He headed out waving one last time, missing the fact the girl understood his words differently. She was good with books and written knowledge but emotions weren't her forte, well everyone could figure that out after seeing her face right now, blushing after taking his words as a sign of interest

_'I guess after a few years when he's an adult...'_

She then shook his head, realizing she should stick with the books... for now at least

* * *

Midoriya got out of the second bus and answered his phone

"Hi mom"

"I-I-I-I-I-Izu-Izu-Izu Izuku..."

"What's wrong?"

"T-T-T-The-The letter... the-the letter arrived"

"Ok, I'll be home soon mom, bye... yea me too"

He hung up and felt anxious

_'What if I ended up doing too much damage to the buildings? What if the ones I destroyed didn't count? What if me fainting made me lose more points? Will they notice what I did to my swords? I guess I'm just overthinking... but what if I'm not...'_

The train arrived and he got in, it was empty so he took a seat and kept thinking

_'What if I didn't make it in time... oh my god... I should've burned the web sooner'_

He started remembering people calling him _Raijin_ and Cath's explanation about names

_'Wait, does that mean I also have control over Raiju? Yea, that would be funny... people would really call me a god if that happened... but if I could, how should I call him out?'_

"Maybe like this... **Raijin Augment - Raiju**"

"Ummm, **Raijin Enhancement**... **Invoke Raiju**..."

_'When I created the Raijin Blade and the Enhancement I had solid images of its form... since I shaped the blade after a sword swing and the enhancement after the claws of Dark Shadow... oh and the feet, but that was after normal boots...'_

_'It's said Raiju was the loyal beast who followed Raijin but his shape always diverged... and that indecision may be the reason I can't picture him or her... wait... yes'_

He took a deep breath and raising his hand, said

**"Raijin's Call - Raiju"**

Midoriya felt the lightning bolts from his hand being drained by something for some time but he kept producing them, aware of his limits

_'Damn, I can't go for much longer'_

He noticed he was still weak, and that he should stop but instead he pushed through his limits again for a few seconds and the draining stopped. He was out of breath and saw a ball of lightning just standing there, floating 5 feet from the floor. Then after some time, it started expanding and taking form, it looked like some kind of animal, a dog... no, a _wolf_, made of blue electricity

"That wasn't quite like I imagined you, to be honest, but it's ok"

Midoriya said with a smile and the wolf made a quick spin like a tornado and reappeared looking 3 times bigger and 100 times prettier. His fur was white and he was wearing some... ornament on his torso, legs, and tails since he had three, the ornaments were all lightning-shaped, made of some kind of metal with a faint blue color. He also had some kind of mark, that emitted a faint blue glow that Midoriya couldn't understand. These marks were around the ornaments and on his forehead, his eyes were light blue just like the mark's color but what stood out the most were the ornaments. After a closer look Midoriya noticed they weren't ornaments, they were his fur, but for some reason, a few parts were so compressed that they looked like bones and others on his torso and tails were so long and fluid that they looked like human hair. On his forehead, Midoriya saw a symbol shaped with blue light, a 3 Tomoe symbol, just like Midoriya had on his eyes

_'Ok... this is odd, I wasn't expecting this to work. What now? I wonder if can at least understand me'_

_'Yes I can'_

"Oh good, that makes it easier-"

Midoriya stopped and looked at the giant wolf again, tilting his head while narrowing his eyes

"Did you just spoke to me?"

_'Yes I did'_

"Ok... I'm not gonna lie... I'm a little confused right now"

_'Humans are approaching, should I maintain my form or should I hide my presence?'_

"Wha- Ummmm hide, hide"

He said and saw they were approaching a station. He faced Raiju who was closing his eyes and after some blue lightning showdown, he stood there with a faint blue light around him. A group got inside the wagon and went to the front to take a seat not noticing him so he whispered

"What exactly are you? Are you really Raiju? Does that mean I'm..."

He stopped talking because the group stopped talking as well after noticing him, turning to check him out

_'I am... you. An external projection of your own power designed and programmed to replicate the behavior of the deity called Raiju. 'Are you really' makes an unnecessary interrogative, this phrasing is incorrect. I am not the deity called Raiju. Since your question is incomplete, I deduced and constructed accordingly to the context the following answer: No it doesn't mean you're the god Raijin. To inform you properly, I can read your thoughts since they're just electrical signals inside your brain, so if you don't want the humans around us to hear your voice, you can speak with me directly'_

_'Ummm... why do you sound like a machine?'_

_'Because you designed me this way'_

_'What? I didn't design you this way...'_

_'Yes you did'_

_'No I didn't'_

_'Would you like me to show proof?'_

_'Go ahead...'_

_'Accessing memory dated: 4 years, 2 months, 13 days, and 226 minutes ago: _What if my power is something like... like summoning a demon? That could explain why I can't do it... I would have to be bad to do it... waaaa but that would be so cool. If I ever summon something I wish I can make it speak like a robot, like in the movies._ End of contextual linked memory'_

_'Well, damn... I didn't remember saying that'_

He was about to ask how the hell he could access that when he saw the group coming towards him. 3 girls and 2 boys

_'They look my age...'_

_'Female, 16 years old, signs of euphoria'_

_'Female, 13 years old, signs of fear'_

_'Male, 15 years old, signs of irritation'_

_'Male, 14 years old, signs of arousal'_

_'Female, 13 years old, signs of anxiety'_

_'Excuse me... what the fu-'_

Midoriya was about to ask when they arrived next to him

"Hi... good evening, we couldn't help but noticed you're carrying a shinai case and you have green hair... are you Midoriya Izuku by any chance?"

The oldest girl asked, and Midoriya somehow knew who was who... strange

"Yes, I'm him... I mean- Yes, I'm me... wait... sorry seems like I forgot how to speak, give me a second before I have a stroke"

They all laughed apart from the irritated boy and the girl who was afraid

"Yes, I'm Midoriya Izuku but how do you know my name?"

They all took a sit on each side of him and the angry boy with the girl who was afraid of something sat in front of them, on the other side of the wagon

"We shouldn't tell this to anybody... but... we saw your video" She whispered

"I don't think it's a secret, I guess lots of people have access to the U.A's exam footage" Midoriya shrugged once

"No no no no, not that one... the one you and Bakugou Katsuki handled Kamui Woods and the policemen"

_'What?'_

"I never saw this video... I didn't even know there was a video errrr..."

"Oh, sorry... I'm Chisato, these are Megumi and Yahiko-kun and those over there are Hinako and her brother Shun-kun"

The girl called Hinako was visibly uncomfortable and Midoriya asked Raiju

_'Can you also read other people's minds Raiju?'_

_'Only what they are thinking at the moment since I don't possess the necessary neurological information to access memories of unknown individuals'_

"Why haven't I heard of this video?"

"Oh, the police got it out of circulation really fast, they said it undermined the police's authority and could incite someone... so it got removed from the Internet's surface"

"Let me guess, there are still copies of it on the others layers"

"Yep... but we wanted to ask you... what is this power you have that is strong enough to go against one of the strongest heroes?"

She was almost invading his personal space, eager for the information

"Just a manipulation of energy... and it has many flaws, like tiring me really fast"

Midoriya lied and her eyes narrowed

"Eeeeeh... I see"

_'I believe is something related to the Male sitting next to her, every time he moves she remembers about something unpleasant mixed with pain'_

_'No way...'_

Midoriya stiffened and looked at her expression... yea, it was crystal clear by the way she held her arm with her hand and how her legs were slightly positioned as far away from him as possible. Midoriya didn't know what he was doing but he got up and everybody looked at his face while he walked and knelt before the girl

"Are you ok?"

"Eh?"

That was all she could answer

"Oh... don't worry, Hina always looks like she's afraid of something"

Chisato said laughing with Yahiko but Megumi didn't laugh, she just looked directly at Hina's face showing worry

_'Something is going on here, read her mind'_

_'Understood'_

"Hinako-san, are you sure you're ok? Has anyone hurt you somehow?"

Her face went white as she looked away shaking her head

"Cmon, you're overreacting Midoriya-san" Yahiko said with a playful voice

_'Yes, she remembered... here are the memories I managed to copy'_

"Ey, can't you see you're making her uncomfortable, back off man"

Shun said moving his hand to shove Midoriya away while Midoriya was still seeing the inside of her room, where he tried to abuse her multiple times, beating her to the point she loses consciousness when she refused and fought him back every time. Their parents weren't around enough, a sick mother and a nonstopping working father

"Got it..."

Midoriya whispered when the hand was about to touch his shirt and grabbing his wrist, Midoriya pulled him from his seat, throwing him on the floor, pulling his arm back and pinning him down. Everyone got up shocked when they saw Midoriya knelt on his back speaking while restraining his movements

"Listen carefully... Shun. Tonight when you get home on street 11, house number 83, Shimaya district, you'll tell your parents what you tried to do with sister"

The girl was covering her mouth, crying while the others just looked confused

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? LET ME GO YOU'RE BREAKING MY WRIST"

"I'm talking about the many times you snuck into her bedroom and tried to rape her, being stopped by her quirk, so you took advantage of her quirk's weakness and beat her until she passed out, but at this point you weren't in the mood anymore... you wanted to see her cry. I'm talking about these moments, do you remember them?"

Midoriya asked while twisting his wrist

"AAARGH... NO... AAAAAHH... YES... YES, I REMEMBER..."

Megumi ran to hug Hina who hid her face on the girl's chest, shaking and sobbing while Chisato covered her mouth in shock and Yahiko grabbed his head panicking

"Now continuing, you'll tell your parents what you tried to do and what you did and they'll decide how to punish you. If the punishment isn't enough for me don't worry, because I'll find you no matter where you try to hide, I'll drag you out of whatever hole you dig in and I won't handle you over to the police, that I can promise you"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS-"

"**Raiju**"

The giant wolf materialized and Chisato screamed while Yahiko, Megumi, and Hina just moved back a little and watched Midoriya turning him face up where he could see their faces, as Raiju also appeared on his field of view. Midoriya asked with a dangerous voice

"Do you want to bet your life on that?"

He asked while his eyes turned red and whispered

**"Moonlight"**

Shun's eyes slowly closed as he was placed under an illusion that would hold him for at least 20 minutes of nothing but darkness

"Oh my god... did you kill him?"

Chisato asked and Midoriya turned to them

"No, he passed out, he'll wake up in 15 or 20 minutes. Now you two... you call yourselves her friend? Megumi-san at least asked her what was wrong, tried to help her, tried to get someone to help her and even after being turned down every time she kept trying... but you two, this isn't the kind of thing one doesn't notice, you just pretended nothing was going on, right?"

He asked and waited for Raiju

"No, you're wrong-"

"Don't bother lying, I have my answer already. Hina-san?"

Midoriya called and the girl looked at him while he walked towards her again

"This wasn't your fault... you did nothing wrong... you didn't need to endure that for so long... but you were brave trying to keep your family whole. The thing is... having the same blood doesn't make you two family... he was never your family and you don't own him anything. I don't know you for long but I can say for sure that Megumi-san was suffering as much as you"

She looked up to the other girl who was also crying

"This... this feeling you two have for each other is what family really means. I won't let him hurt you ever again so all you'll need to do-"

He wanted to explain that she shouldn't be afraid when she said something that made Midoriya's brain freeze

"No... I can't... if my father finds out... he'll kill him... and mommy can't take care of herself... if they find out... my family will... we'll fall apart... I don't want it... I don't..."

_'She's certain of that, don't even bother, she won't change her mind. She took that as her job, as the only thing she can do to take care of her sick mother'_

Midoriya could barely hear what Raiju was saying, he looked at Megumi who was trying to put some sense into her but she kept refusing and shaking her head... Raiju was right

"I see... so you won't change your mind... but I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you anymore... can you at least let me do that?" Midoriya almost begged

"No... he needs... he needs that..." She almost whispered

_'Wha-'_

"When he doesn't... when he doesn't beat me... he... goes bad... at school... and he'll get a good job... he'll sustain mommy's... medications-"

"YOU'RE NOT A PUNCHING BAG HINAKO, I DON'T KNOW WHO TOLD YOU THAT BUT IT'S NOT YOUR JOB TO ENDURE THIS"

Megumi screamed but the girl was decided, it didn't matter who tried to talk to her. Midoriya's station was near but he couldn't believe what he was witnessing

"This... this is wrong... you're not saving your mother... your mother will blame herself for everything that happened to you and for allowing this to keep going unnoticed, this will haunt her, this will hurt her a hundred times more Hinako-san... don't do this to her and to yourself"

_'Good job, her frontal lobe is showing inconsistencies, she's having second thoughts... this is the best you'll get for now and maybe someday she'll change her behavior'_

Midoriya couldn't believe that... and the train was stopping

"Don't let him do this to you... this isn't right"

"I'm sorry... but... this is a fa- a family matter... you shouldn't meddle..."

She tried to sound convict and the doors went open. Midoriya said before turning to leave the wagon while pulling his hood up

"**Raiju**" And the wolf disappeared

He snapped his fingers and the cameras went on again. He gave one last glance over his shoulders before leaving the wagon, watching as the doors closed and the train moved until there was nothing to see or hear except for the empty station and his own heavy breathing

* * *

Midoriya walked slowly to his home, stopping twice to sit and think about the girl... and how unfair this world could be. He always thought the evil from this world resided only on the villains, but it never crossed his mind that you don't need to openly call yourself a monster to be one. He arrived home 1 hour later and after going to his room he saw the letter addressed to him from U.A. He could hear his mom walking in circles outside.

_'Raiju... are you going to exist all the time now or I'll need to invoke you again?'_

The giant invisible wolf turned and answered

_'Only if I perish, then you'll need to re-create me, otherwise, you just need to provide me with a source of energy after some time so I can maintain my physical form'_

_'I see... let me get this out of the way' _He said while taking the envelope

_'Are you sure you're ok? Your limbic system is displaying anomalies'_

_'Stop analyzing me'_

_'Understood'_

Midoriya ripped open the envelope and a metal chip fell on his table, switching itself on for some reason

"I CAME AS A HOLOGRAM"

Midoriya just stared at the virtual All Might in front of him

_'You have to be kidding me'_

"You see, I remembered you after you got involved in trouble a couple of times shounen, you were the one who asked me if it was possible to become a hero without a quirk, and I answered no. Later I wanted to tell you that you had the spirit of a hero but you misunderstood me shounen, you thought that I was deciding if I should save your friend or not but that wasn't the case. I can't tell you the reason now, but I'll be sure to explain to you once we have a chance to meet- Huh?"

Someone said something to him from behind the cameras and he waved

"Ok ok, I'll make haste"

He turned back and continued

"About your score... well, first I'd like to show you something"

A video started playing and Midoriya recognized the brown-haired girl. She was speaking to Pro hero Mic President

_So... do you know that boy with curly hair? He had two swords and was wearing black... I couldn't find out his name or if he passed but he saved me... he lost precious time saving me so is there a way that I can share a few of my points with him? He was a true hero... please, allow me to do that, please... please_

The video was paused and All Might returned

"A _true hero_... that's what you are shounen, you were recognized by others and by the examiners, you displayed strength and intelligence and the most important quality of a hero, the spirit of self-sacrifice"

All Might build up and shout

**"MIDORIYA IZUKU 174 VILLAIN POINTS 95 RESCUE POINTS"**

**"URARAKA OCHAKO 28 VILLAIN POINTS 45 RESCUE POINTS"**

Midoriya hands were closed while he started crying

"You both pass. You were the one that scored more points in the history of any battle simulation exam. Come now Midoriya shounen, this is your Hero Academy"

_'I can't... I can't call myself a hero... I'm not...'_

Midoriya thought while getting up dressing again and storming out of the room surprising his mom

"Izuku, what's wrong? Izuku? IZUKU?"

But he was already gone. A few blocks away Midoriya stopped feeling a presence well known to him by now. He turned to lock eyes with Himiko Toga who asked after her smile faded

"Izuku-kun... what's wrong with you? You're looking quite dangerous right now"

"Tell me Toga, what would you say if I tell you I'm going to kill someone right now?"

He asked with his eyes full of rage

Toga smiled and placing her hands on her cheeks she answered

"I would help you of course"

She had a wide smile and a warm look towards him

"Then... let's go"

He resumed walking and Toga ran to keep up with him looking at his face while blushing, her hands behind her back

A figure on top of a building sighed while watching that scene

"You always choose the path leading to ruin"

The figure vanished as the Darkness walked towards the beginning of its reign over the earth, would _anybody_ manage to stop it? Would _anybody_ manage to stop _him_?

* * *

**Author's notes:** **Uraraka was awarded the rescue points because they mistakenly thought she was responsible for Midoriya's light fall. Apologies for any typos and please, keep reviewing. Have a wonderful day/night**


	8. The Big Three

**Author's note: Well, I'm not abandoning the fic, so don't worry. I had a few personal problems that demanded my attention but I'm back now. Please, review the chapter to keep the writer hyped, seriously, the writer is moved by reviews, so any criticism is welcomed. Shoutout to Loweel for some amazing opinions and reviews. As always, have a wonderful day/night and I hope to see your reviews you bunch of f#%. Peace**

" Speaking out loud

_' Thinking_

_Highlighted Information_

Written Information

* * *

**THE BIG THREE**

His cell phone ringed and Bakugou cursed before reaching out to grab it

"Who is it?"

He couldn't see the number, blinded by the screen light. He heard someone speaking fast and frowned

"Huh? Are you sure about this? Yea, I'll meet you there" He said hanging up and throwing the cell phone at his pillow

"FUCKING DEKU"

* * *

He walked late at night until he reached the station. He saw two people waiting for him

"Oy, what the hell happened birdbrain? And why is she here?" Bakugou looked towards the girl while asking

"Midoriya's mother called me asking for assistance after Midoriya left his house a few minutes ago looking disturbed, carrying both of his swords"

Bakugou looked into Tokoyami's eyes and a moment of silent communication happened between them, both realizing something was definitely wrong

"I invited Yaoyorozu-san because I assumed she could help us as well"

The girl was looking at a map, not paying attention to their talk, then she turned and suddenly started talking

"His mother said that he left after watching a message from U.A with his approval... It doesn't make any sense, do you know how many points he got? 174 villains points and 95 rescue points, it's all over the news"

"WHA-" Bakugou gasped

"Yes, it's unbelievable. So there's no reason for him to feel disturbed or angry, something must have happened"

"How the hell did he get 174? Rescue points? What the hell is even that?"

Tokoyami remembering Bakugou's tendencies said quickly

"Bakugou, wait until we figure what happened and then you can ask him directly. For now, let's try to focus on finding him"

Bakugou couldn't believe it, he was so shocked that he didn't even notice he agreed with Tokoyami

"The good thing about your district is that you have only 4 exits, and only 1 of those leads to the subway, we should split and wait at these checkpoints for him to appear, this last spot is a dead end so we should focus on these ones"

She pointed in a map that Bakugou never saw before

"I already made these long-range earpieces so we can talk to each other when we find him"

She said while handling them one earpiece each

"I also brought a drone so we can try to find him faster, I'll be operating it from the central exit. Tokoyami-san, you take the right and Bakugou-san, you take the left. If for some reason he decides to go to the 4th exit you'll be the closest Bakugou-san. Your position is the most likely for him to appear, this way you have the highest chance to find him while Tokoyami-san has the station leading to the subway, since his quirk is stronger at night he can handle anything that might happen, I'll be at the central exit so I can cover both your exits and mine, how does that sound?"

Bakugou didn't like being bossed around, but this girl had some real leadership on her, so he decided to play ball. Tokoyami nodded and Bakugou stretched his arms

"Good luck then, let's go"

They split and a few minutes later, arrived at their designed positions

"Tokoyami here, I've arrived. Do you copy?"

"This isn't the fucking army you shitty dove. I'm here as well"

"We're set, I'm scanning with the drone now so give me a second, if he's walking he'll be here in a couple minutes... Wait... I think I saw someone"

"Already? Who is it?"

"I think it could be Midoriya-san but... There are two people, I believe the second is a woman, they're going... Your way Fumikage-san. Bakugou-san you should hurry, they will reach him in a few seconds"

"I can already see them, it is Midoriya... And a girl"

* * *

Midoriya stopped at least 10m away from him and Toga turned to see his face

"Midoriya, what is happening? Your mother called me to ask for help since-"

"Mom always overreacts, you know that right? I just felt pissed after being sent a hologram from U.A and it ended up being All Might for some reason... I just went out for a walk and found... Himiko-san"

"I comprehend"

Tokoyami said while putting one hand on his ear

"Faster... I believe Midoriya is being controlled by someone"

"Wha- I'm not controlling him... I'm helping him, we're going to kill a bad-"

"TOGA"

"Eh? Was it a secret?" She faced while frowning, confused

"Midoriya?"

"Yami... I'm sorry but could you please... Move aside?"

"Move aside? Are you really going to kill someone? What is happening to you? Can you-"

He never finished his next question, he just saw his eyes becoming red and instantly felt the dizziness and losing his balance, fell to his knees

"Have you placed me under the Moonlight's effect? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, there's something I must do"

"Stop it... You won't be able to come back from this... You're not a murderer"

"I don't know what I am anymore... I'm not sure if I can even call myself a hero anymore... But there are two things that I'm sure: I won't hurt you, and no matter what happens, I have to stop him"

"Who?"

"Someone who needs to disappear, you wouldn't understand. Yami, I just don't want to hurt you so please, go home... You'll be able to move in a few minutes"

Midoriya walked past him and Toga waved while saying bye, but before they could go any further, Midoriya was struck by something and was sent flying colliding against a wall, his lip bleeding and his arm scratched. He got up and walked towards Tokoyami

"I thought you and I promised to never use this other than in a life or death situation"

"**THIS...**"

"**IS...**"

"**A LIFE...**"

"**OR DEATH...**"

"**SITUATION**"

Midoriya saw the form emerging from a shadow project by a light pole on the ground, the feeling of déjàvu striking him

"Please Yami... I don't want to hurt you, I beg you... Get out of the way, I have to go"

"Izuku-kun what's going on? What is THAT? It isn't cute at all"

"It's not that, but who, this is his last weapon... This is his final offensive move... When he switches his consciousness with Dark Shadow... This is the-

"**THE DARK FESTIVAL**"

The giant form, at least tripled of its original size, shouted, making wind pressure only with its voice. He needed to finish this quickly or Tokoyami could die, there was also the noise that could get unwanted attention. Midoriya started to analyze and begun to think in a way to stop him without hurting him. Tokoyami's new form lunged at Midoriya who saw Toga running, knife in hand, towards Tokoyami's body who was currently Dark Shadow, asleep for a few seconds. Midoriya didn't have time to use any long-range power, all he had was something dangerous, as dangerous as the power Tokoyami was using right now, something he decided to never use until he had full control over the lightning, but there was no time, between Tokoyami and his legs... He'd choose Tokoyami any time. It was indeed a life or death situation

"**Raijin's Sin - Godspeed**"

He felt his legs burning caused by the overflowing electricity that was being pumped to enhance his physical capability, drastically improving his speed for a brief second, but a second was enough for him to disappear from Tokoyami's sight and to collide against Toga, both falling while Tokoyami saw his own body opening its eyes and switched back to prevent any further damage, slowly raising his hand to press the earpiece, fighting the illusion cast by Midoriya's Moonlight

"I brought you some time... But hurry... Midoriya needs... To be stopped"

Midoriya's legs had a strange dark color, and he saw Toga unconscious after being hit by him at high speed. Tokoyami's body was lying down now, facing Midoriya who sat and touching each leg with one hand, said

"**Raijin's Augment - Magnetic Healing**"

An explosion happened close by and both looked to see Bakugou arriving with Yaoyarozu on his back

"I'm not a horse, goddamnit"

"Sorry Bakugou-san, I had to eat on the way and you're faster" She said while finishing chewing something

"BAKUGOU, DON'T ALLOW MIDORIYA TO HEAL HIMSELF... KNOCK HIM OUT OR RESTRAIN HIM NOW"

Tokoyami shouted after they realized something bad was going on, seeing three people on the ground

"What?"

"DO IT FAST OR HE'LL KILL SOMEONE"

Bakugou looked towards Midoriya and saw his expression, not having a second thought, running and preparing an explosion to annihilate him leaving Yaoyorozu behind. Midoriya needed more time to finish healing, at least enough for him to stand, he was even weaker now, feeling his strength running out, but luckily, he had backup

"**Raiju**"

The giant white wolf materialized, blocking Bakugou's path, who looked surprised by what he was seeing. Before Bakugou could explode the animal, the wolf spun, turning into a hurricane of lightning, striking him in the chest, sending him back with his T-shirt burned to where he was, next to Yaoyarozu. Bakugou got up, facing Midoriya and that... Thing

"OY... WHAT FUCK IS THIS DEKU?"

Midoriya never looked him in the eyes while speaking

"Don't... Kacchan, don't meddle in this... You should all go home... Why are you forcing me to fight you?"

He asked more to himself than to Bakugou, while his hands kept sending low electrical waves to his legs, speeding the creation process of new cells to replace the damaged ones and boosting the energy of the others, enhancing the healing process, the downside being the time and the energy consumption and the pain. He was going to run out of energy if he were to keep fighting those three, and Raiju's capabilities were still unknown to him

"TELL WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON DEKU"

"You wouldn't understand as I do... I shouldn't have taken her memories like that... I can't let go of the feeling... Of her feelings"

Midoriya grabbed his head on the verge of a breakdown, but he dropped his hands to his legs again and said in a hollow voice

"Yea... I know it's crazy, but I can't find another way to handle this... You don't know what it feels like..."

"Midoriya-san I don't know what's going on with you, but you can talk to us, we can help you solve any problem" Yaoyorozu said

"I can't share this burden with you... This decision must be mine alone... Now I understand this curse better"

"I shall explain something" Everyone has heard an ethereal voice and looked around to see who just spoke

"I am the one speaking" They all looked at the giant wolf that was now sitting looking at them with an oddly human-like expression

"You can talk?"

"Wow"

"Ah... I can finally move" Tokoyami got up and slowly approached the other two looking to the magnificent beast that started speaking

"Earlier, he made use of one power that scarred him psychologically, his limbic system isn't normal at the current moment, consequently, he's letting his emotions take a hold instead of his logic, which is completely understandable following the circumstances"

Bakugou and Tokoyami were shocked while Yaoyorozu was amazed by this self-aware creature and how beautiful he was... For some strange reason, she felt an urge to go and pat his head... Which she fought bravely against

"He made use of one power, through me, that allowed him to access someone's memories, but he didn't ask how the power worked before using it. I may also be at blame since I showed to him before explaining-"

"Can you explain to us in a way that you actually tell what happened instead of telling the cause and result of the... Happening?"

"He saw a situation-"

"Raiju... I don't remember telling you to share this information with them" Midoriya said while getting up, struggling a little and slowly unsheathing his sword

"Since all this... noise may have attracted attention, I need to go. You chose to be on my way... I asked you... I begged you to leave me alone... I didn't want to hurt you... But you left me no other choice"

"Midoriya-san... You helped me... You saved me and everyone at my house... I don't care how heavy your burden is, I'm ready to endure it with you"

Yaoyorozu said with her hand on her heart like she was swearing a vow and Midoriya looked at her face

"We've discussed this Midoriya... Remember? If one of us started to lose it, the other would do anything to help, do you remember it?"

He turned a little to face Tokoyami as well. Bakugou started walking towards Midoriya, not seeming to realize the giant wolf was sitting there blocking the way, but surprisingly, he walked past the animal who didn't even flinch. Midoriya turned the sword, preparing for a swing

"If you come any closer... I'll... Stay back... Raiju... RAIJU"

But the wolf stood motionless

Bakugou walked until they were a few steps apart and Midoriya made a wide swing aiming at his neck, but Bakugou stood still with his hands inside his pockets. Midoriya stopped, the blade slightly cutting Bakugou's neck

"What's wrong, aren't you going to kill me?" His face revealed nothing as he continued

"You know, after you got your quirk I thought you had become stronger... But for you to fucking give up on being a hero... You're just the same old Deku, who's afraid of everything and pose as a fucking-"

Midoriya's anger sparkled when he heard that

"You're the one to talk..."

"I never went out of my way to kill someone"

"I'm going to give you till the count of three, then I'm going to kill you right here, right now"

He was serious, all of them could see that on his eyes, they looked crazy and Tokoyami started walking towards them to help Bakugou when the wolf got up, blocking his way. Tokoyami saw that the animal's eyes were suggestive as he slightly shook his head, indicating he couldn't pass

"Go ahead Deku, kill me"

"You think I won't, huh? You think I'm weak... **ONE**"

"You're damn right you're weak. Whatever the reason, you abandoned what you always defended... You're just a fucking hypocrite"

"Don't you think I tried to visualize all the possibilities? I have. There's no other way to save her, there's no other way to save her without hurting her... But you wouldn't know because you just explode things right? You like to fight, to show off, to show others you're the strongest... This isn't being a hero... You just want to be a licensed bully that can beat people and be worshiped for it... **two**..."

Midoriya pulled the sword back, ready to strike again

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I don't give a shit... You're right... I like to fight, but even at my worst moment I wouldn't consider killing someone and I wouldn't ever considerer straying from the road I create to become the number #1 hero"

Midoriya lowered his sword and looked with a sarcastic smile

"And that's why you shouldn't meddle in this... There's more evil in this world than you think. After I got my quirk, someone told me that I had a cursed power and I didn't understand at the moment as I do now... My curse is _the curse to acquire power from the evil_, my blood leads me to the evil... I'm not cursed to become evil, I'm cursed to extract my power from everything that's evil. I must see all the evil with these cursed eyes of mine and be hurt over and over again to become stronger, losing myself in the process... Everything I am... Everything I was... This is my curse-"

Midoriya saw Bakugou's punch coming and was about to dodge it when he felt a strong pain in his head and the Crimson Moon just diactivated, leaving him out of perception for a few moments. He got punched hard and dropped his sword while falling

"I don't care asshole, why don't you get up and kill me like you just said you would?"

Midoriya got up, but he couldn't use his powers, he threw a punch blocked by Bakugou's right arm, who reversed a knee to his stomach making him drop again

"You see... Without your power you're just the same old Deku, is this your way to be a hero?"

"You don't get it... I can't be a hero turning my back on her... This is not right... I CAN'T BE A HERO IF I CAN'T SAVE HER... I SWORE TO SURPASS YOU... I SWORE TO SURPASS ALL MIGHT... I WILL SAVE EVERYONE... IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO THEY ARE... IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I'LL BECOME... I'LL DO WHAT I HAVE TO DO-"

"And this is why you have indeed become weaker" Tokoyami was right there, besides Bakugou

"Yami... I asked you to leave... I ASKED YOU TO LEAVE ME BE BUT YOU DIDN'T-"

"Maybe... You're not asking what you should be asking Midoriya-san" Yaoyorozu appeared and knelt next to him

"I don't know about curses or what your power demands from you, but you can count on me to help you whenever you need, I think of all of you as my friends"

She unexpectedly hugged him, briefly, but tightly and got up, turning to hide her face. Tokoyami just glared at him and Bakugou took one step forward

"Now, is there something you want to fucking ask us?"

He wasn't mocking, angry, or showing disdain. Midoriya looked to the side and saw Raiju looking at him

_'Why did you do this? Why did you drag them into this mess?'_

_'Because you're suffering and you need their help'_

_'No, I don't... I knew... I know what I have to do...'_

_'This is the point, you need help from them to stop yourself'_

_'You're wrong... I don't need any help... Not anymore... You don't know me'_

_'There's no other being that knows you better than I because I am part of you'_

_'I'll never forgive you if something happens to them'_

_'I wouldn't mind'_

Midoriya looked down, holding the tears and asked

"Yaoyarozu-san... Yami... Kacchan... I'm confused... I'm lost... can you please... help me?"

For a few moments he heard nothing, then he looked up and saw a hand and a look on Bakugou's face that he never saw before

"Let's fucking go, we'll blow the fuck up of whatever it is, _Izuku_"

Midoriya's eyes widened as he heard his name coming from Kacchan after so many years and grabbed his hand, getting up

"Yea..."

"I... I would also like if you could all call me... Momo... Or some nickname... Like you call each other..."

She blushed a little and they all smiled, realizing the _trio_ became a _quartet_ now

"What about this girl?" Tokoyami pointed

"Ummm, I don't think it is a good idea to have her around you, but I can't abandon her either"

"Why isn't it a good idea?"

"Because she's a villain" Midoriya said that like it was nothing

"I swear to god Deku..." Bakugou covered his face

"Hey, what happened to Izuku?"

"It's stored for the times you are not being an asshole, but when you play the dumb fuck who makes friends with villains you're back to fucking Deku"

"I believe we can handle her, right? What is her quirk?" Yaoyorozu asked

"I don't know, but she has amazing combat skills and she's crazy"

"I don't believe being crazy is a quirk"

"You know what I meant Yami"

"What you meant by crazy, Midoriya...kun?"

Momo wanted to make the transition to more informal terms slightly, but they all noticed her struggle, luckily they were all bros and they wouldn't hurt their sis feelings for fun, so they just ignored her awkwardness to make her comfortable

"She's like really crazy, but for some reason I kind of... Like her... She needs help, not from the Hero association, they would most likely dump her into a cell"

"Fine, let's get her with us back to your place, your mother must be going nuts"

"How do I explain to her what happened, it feels so complicated"

"I think... You should tell her the whole truth from the beginning and I'll listen as well because I'm your friend now and I don't know..."

Yaoyorozu said while blushing and Midoriya smiled, but the images came back again, making his face twist with pain

"What's wrong?"

"It is caused by the way he dealt with the memories of a girl which were shown to him"

"First of all, what the fuck is _this_, Deku?" Bakugou pointed to the wolf

"Raiju... His name is Raiju... He's my... Eeeeer... My companion?"

_'I wonder if I can beat it one on one'_ Bakugou thought

_'I wish I could stroke him... He looks so fluffy' _Momo fantasized

_'He would be much cooler if his fur was black'_ Tokoyami speculated

"Before continuing, no, not at the moment, you lack battle experience and power. No, you definitely cannot. I can't understand concepts regarding preferences such as _liking colors_"

The wolf said without opening his mouth and they felt amazed and confused at the same time

"Now, we should first move from this location, humans are arriving soon"

They placed Toga on Raiju's back and walked back to Midoriya's home

A shadow was watching this combat from the beginning again, and after they left, the shadow turned after hearing a voice

"Children are adorable don't you think?"

"What are you trying to achieve here?"

"The same as you... I wanted to see the cursed as well. He's everything I thought he was, did you hear what he said about his curse, that gave me chills"

"My purposes differ from yours drastically, don't ever follow me again or you might regret it"

"Awn, you're such a buzz killer... You can tell me what you thought about him at least"

"The way he is right now represents no threat to us, but I'll advise his immediate execution to our-"

"Ummmm... Are you sure about that? I mean, he's pretty strong, so maybe you're thinking as a group, but I meant individually"

"Individually, only me, you, and father would be able to handle him right now"

"Yea... That's good. I hope he can get me out of my boredom... I can play with him, right? I want to play with him _extra dirty_"

"You disgust me... I'm ashamed to be your kin"

"What? What's so wrong? I guarantee he'll enjoy it hahahahaha"

The first shadow vanished without a word and the second one took off the hood, revealing a girl with short hair

"I'll come to play soon cursed one... _the power to see the evil and extract power from it, losing yourself in the process_, huh? You couldn't be more right. I can't wait to meet you"

* * *

After getting home and scolded by Inko, the following part wasn't fun at all. He told them EVERYTHING, except for some minor embarrassing details. Midoriya couldn't remember the last time he spoke so much, they made tea and after 2 hours, they made coffee to keep everybody awake so they could process everything that was being thrown at them. It was a few hours from dawn when Midoriya arrived at the final subject and Raiju appeared next to Momo with a blue electricity effect and Inko who was trying to fight the drowsiness felt awake in an instant

"I shall explain in detail since it is an unknown subject to him as well"

The wolf sat

"Memories are not exactly electrical impulses, but the electricity is present in low-frequency wave's forms around the chemical process of forming a memory. There is a difference between short-term memories and long-term memories, but the term you will understand is _episodic explicit memory_. When you develop the long-term memory, your brain goes through a process where neutrons make new physical connections and synapses between them, but having a memory implanted, skips the whole original process leaving the brain most likely to enter a state of confusion. When I showed him the girl's memories, I intended to only show him, but he ended up taking the copied memories I possessed, to himself.

That resulted in errors in the brain, and to explain it hastily, I will tell you this: His _pre-frontal cortex_, the area of the brain that controls reasoning, logical thinking, and judgment and his _amygdala_, the area that processes fear, triggers anger, alerts to danger, and pushes the individual to act got entangled. Analyzing memories should be done in a short-memory manner, 15 to 30 seconds at maximum, and then, if you'd like, you can store it as a long-term memory by yourself, knowing it belongs to someone else, but because the memories were processed too fast, the brain got confused and it felt he was being reasonable, that his judgment was correct, but at the same time, it was just angry, frustrated, scared and impulsive, all of that combined with the memories that were so real that he sometimes could remember those things like they happened to him. This combination resulted in his behavior today. Those defective synapses were partially erased by me over time, but a few still remain"

"Yea, thanks for the lesson teacher-dog, but I'm good. Isn't it about time to tell us what is this memory?"

"I'll tell them"

"Are you sure?" Raiju asked

"Yea, it's ok" Midoriya said and begun explaining what he saw and what he felt

A few minutes later their faces showed horror and indignation

"Oh my god... That's horrible"

"Repulsive... Oh, that's awful... Poor girl"

"Oy, where does he live?"

"I sympathize with you now, even someone on his right mind would consider killing such scum"

"So now you know everything. Mom-"

"Don't. Mom knows now that your power is dangerous and what you've been enduring this whole time by yourself... I should be apologizing for not noticing earlier"

"No, I-"

"It's ok Izuku, I'm really tired so I'll go to bed now and we'll talk later"

She turned to the others and said while bowing

"I can't thank you enough for finding and saving him... thank you very much"

They all nodded and Inko smiled faintly and went to bed. Midoriya waited a bit and said

"You know you could've died today, don't you? You shouldn't have fought me, I could've killed all of you"

"I think you wouldn't. Despite the confusion inside your head, there were two things you were certain weren't there? You _had to do something_ regarding the girl's situation and you _wouldn't hurt Yami_"

Raiju answered and Midoriya faced him

"You know... I still don't get it exactly what you are Raiju, are you an individual entity? Are you a part of me that I have free control over? Are you following your own objectives? What exactly is your goal?"

"Do you want to disclose this information verbally or mentally?"

Midoriya sighed, tired of his way of speaking

"Verbally, I don't mind"

"I'm an individual manifestation, I do possess _will_. I do have free control over my own power the same way you have control over me, but in the case of ambivalence, _my will_ prevails over yours. My objective is to protect the host of my power so I can keep my existence"

"So if you go rogue, I can't control you?"

"Correct, but your power is more than enough to subjugate me"

"This isn't good enough... I need a way to control you"

"Should I present you a few suggestions?"

"Do you have any?"

"Yes, the first would be for you to kill this version of me and create another-"

"No, enough killing inside my mind... Next"

"I could assume a new personality that would emotionally link me to you in a way I wouldn't ever disobey your orders"

"Are you sure this is the best option Midoriya? If it weren't for him you would probably be a killer by now. Maybe you need his discernment to act as a mediator" Tokoyami pointed

"You're right... but what if one day his decision is the wrong one and I can't choose by myself because he doesn't allow me to?"

They all became silent and Raiju spoke

"Completly understandable, I am your power, so I should do your bidding. I'll emulate new personalities and link the best one to your brain and to the core of the emulated emotions. Would you like a male or female version?"

"You know there are more genders than-"

"SHUT UP BIRDBRAIN, THIS ISN'T A FUCKING DEBATE"

"I have an idea Raiju" Midoriya realized something

"Yes?"

"What do you _want to be_?"

"I do not understand the question"

"You said you were going to emulate new personalities, but you also said that you were an individual manifestation, so I'm asking your opinion, apart from logic, what do you want to be and what do you want to do?"

The wolf looked confused and after a few seconds of thinking he said

"I am your power, a part of you... I don't think that I should BE something more than that, but you asked me apart from logic so I want to have no personality... apart from my own. I want to evolve my own personality so I can learn and keep my memories, developing emotions instead of emulating them"

"I see, then you can start by changing the way you speak to something more informal and allowing Momo-san to touch you"

"Eh? Why? Eh?" Momo asked alarmed

"Cuz you're drolling since the first moment you saw him?" Bakugou smirked

"Indeed, it's all over your face Momo-san" Tokoyami nodded and Midoriya just smiled

"So are you allowing me to keep my will and personality?"

"Yes, you said you're me right? You're a logical being but you can also understand the concept of feelings, so you'll understand when you face situations there are required more decision making and less logic"

"Understood- All right" He corrected himself and looked at Momo

"Are- Are you sure Raiju-san?" She asked hesitating but with her eyes sparkling

"Yes, go ahead and please Raiju is fine"

She went and pat his head, a wide smile spreading on her face, then she suddenly hugged him scratching his neck

"Waaaa, you're really fluffy"

She noticed everyone watching her play like a child who got a new puppy and got up, blushing violently

"Ahem... Thank you Raiju-sama"

"We should go to my room, Toga is still there and we should keep an eye on her"

A few moments later they were inside his room, Toga was passed out on his bed and Raiju went closer to analyzing her

"We need to do something as soon as possible to help that girl"

Tokoyami said as soon as they found somewhere to sit, Momo was looking around curiously, it was her first time entering a boy's room

"It wouldn't be easy, but maybe if we talk to her-"

"I already thought about that, there's nothing we can do to change her mind, even Raiju saw the electric waves inside her brain that indicated she wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon"

"So what are our other options?

"Wait, you... Wolf... You said something about changing Izuku's brain or some shit, could you use that to fry his brain so he couldn't remember anything?"

"That would require too much effort, I would most probably destroy his neural system. I believe our chances to succeed with this plan are below the 20's"

"And if it doesn't work?"

"He'll end up with serious brain damage or could even die"

"I have a question for you Midoriya-kun, what exactly is _Raijin's Augment - Magnetic Healing_?" Momo asked

"You heard that? Well, it's a way to heal injuries that I developed based on Recovery Girl's quirk, it enhances the overall healing hate of the cells"

"I see... I think I've found our answer"

Momo smiled while Toga sat on the bed, looking around blinking slowly

"Izuku-kun? What's going on, I thought we were going to kill someone"

"Yea Toga, that was due to some... Complications with my power, I won't be killing anyone tho"

"Why am I in your room? You didn't do lewd things to me did you?"

"You realize we're not alone, right? They may understand this wrong"

"Yea... That's the crow dude, I don't him very much"

"Himiko-san, you should talk about killing people so naturally, it's wrong"

Toga faced Yaoyorozu with rage inside her eyes and Midoriya got up

"Toga... control yourself"

"I'm out"

She said while going to the window and looking back one last time, she jumped and disappeared

"She could've used the door"

"Oy, Deku... you saw her face didn't you?" Bakugou asked with a meaning behind his words

"Yea, I want to help her but I can't see how"

"Let's focus on the girl first, here's my idea"

* * *

The following day Hinako was getting out of her school, it wasn't a greater distance from Midoriya's home. She was looking down, touching her wristlet when she looked up to make a turn and saw Midoriya waiting, leaning on a wall with his hands inside his pockets, carrying his Shinai case and wearing black clothes. She hesitated but resumed walking and tried to pretend she didn't know him as she passed, but unfortunately, he started walking with her, a few people pointing and whispering

"So, I thought I made myself clear yesterday"

Midoriya kept walking in silence and she frowned

"I don't need... help. I'd like for you to leave me and my family alone"

Nothing but silence. She stopped and he stopped as well

"Are you going to follow me home?"

"I already know where you live, I'm just getting to know your personality, there's no better way than through a monologue"

Her eyebrows went up and something that resembled a chuckle escape her lips and she resumed walking

"I'm serious, please... leave it alone"

"Tell me something, what kind of disease your mother have?"

"Eh? Why?"

"I'm curious about you"

"Ummm... she has a heart disease... cardiac arrhythmia, something called SVG? No, SVT. She's often bedded and needs constant care, please I can't tell her what's going on, that may kill her"

"Cardiac arrhythmia... That's wonderful"

Midoriya whispered and Hinako looked at him as if he was out of his mind

"How could you say something like that is wonderful?"

"Because I can fix it" His words made her stop and just stared at him

"What? Are you telling the truth? Please don't joke about that"

"I'm not joking, I came here to find out exactly what was going on with your mother so I could try to help her, then you'll be able to free yourself from that monster, I just need a few more details-"

He stopped because of the look on her face. He never saw a human expression showing so much relief and trust in his life and he felt overwhelmed, holding the urge to hug her. Midoriya touched his ear and spoke

"Yes... We're on our way"

"What's going on?"

"Hinako-san, you're going to need to trust me, my friend has contact with a few... With a doctor that agreed to make a repairing surgery on your mother, but we can't go public or the paperwork will drag this for too long and we don't have time. I'm sure the top hospitals have people with amazing healing quirks, but so have we. I'm going to give my best to save your mom and pull you out of this mess, and if I fail, I'll go beyond that... Even if I have to change reality myself..."

"What you mean?"

"Sorry, it doesn't matter. Tell me, can you trust me this time? We'll pull you out of this nightmare" She then bowed and plead

"Yes... I trust you... Please help my mom"

"You can count on that"

* * *

"Ok, this is pretty impressive"

Tokoyami looked at the transparent structure from the outside to the fully clothed Midoriya and Momo, who were wearing surgical masks and gloves

"They look like they're going to steal some kidneys to sell them on the black market, heh..."

Hinako looked at Bakugou's face who was sitting next to her with a shocked expression

"Very good Kacchan, this is the kind of joke we need right now, thanks... I feel extra motivated... Asshole"

"Language"

"Ay, ay, captain... Sorry"

The girl was waiting and the team that Momo brought together appeared after gearing up and washing. Bakugou whispered to the girl sitting next to him without looking directly at her

"You're worried your mom you'll die, huh?"

"Yes..."

"Well... You can take that off your mind, then"

"What you mean?"

"There's no way in hell that they'll let her die, I'm sure about that so don't worry"

"Yea..."

She faced the duo inside the improvised surgery room and before they closed all the curtains, Midoriya faced her and she saw his eyes turning red as he nodded once and disappeared from her view. The first time she saw his eyes, she thought that he was a villain, a demon, but now, that red was somehow strangely reassuring... Like if the devil himself came all the way down from hell to help you without asking for your soul in return. She pressed her hands together and waited for a miracle, after all, the devil was an angel himself, wasn't he?

* * *

"How did you manage to bring her without alarming or causing distress Momo-san?" Midoriya asked

"I... We kind of broke into her house and sedate her without waking her up" She whispered and Midoriya smiled

"Congratulations, you're now a trespasser and a kidnapper"

"Oh shut up you" She slightly smiled behind the mask

One of the doctors asked

"Are you sure about this Yaoyorozu-sama?"

"Yes, let's proceed as planned"

"Very well then, Midoriya-san, I take it you're aware of your duty here?"

"Yes, I'm aware"

"Did you have time to understand all the basic concepts?"

"Yes, my quirk helps me read faster than a normal person, I got it all"

"All right then, let's begin. Please, since this is your first time seeing something like this, you may experience dizziness or discomfort, try to fight it and keep objective"

After the first incision, instead of feeling nauseous or disgusted, both Midoriya and Momo were curious instead. Momo was leaning in, trying to see everything she could and Midoriya looked objective as he tried to identify all the places he saw on drawings

_'Well, that's impressive... I had adult students fainting for less'_

"All right, we're ready for you Midoriya-san"

"Yes" Midoriya answered and after getting his hands together, he said

"**Raijin's Augment - Magnetic Healing**"

He never felt more focused than right now, they could explode a bomb next to him and he wouldn't flinch. He found the electric connection between the brain and the heart and placed the magnetic healing there, trying to stabilize the current and follow it to the brain where he could also correct its source. Everything was going good until he reached the brain and her heartbeat became erratic, making a machine beep. Midoriya held everything in place while asking, trying to remain calm

"What did I do?"

The doctor answered after saying to the closest woman

"Push 10mg of EP. You did nothing wrong, she's having a cardiac arrest by herself, those were the risks I was worried about"

"What can I do?" Momo asked

"Start creating the materials we discussed earlier and sterilize them as fast as you can"

One long minute later they were all speechless as the machine left a long and continuous beep, making Midoriya stare in shock, the girl outside could hear the machine as well, her face blank

_'There's no way we're letting this happen'_

"**RAIJU**"

The wolf materialized on top of the woman, and the doctors pulled back, startled by the giant beast. They looked at each other with confusion while Momo asked Midoriya in a hurry

"What should I do?"

"Sorry Momo, I'll have to handle this on my own... But if I fail, I'll need your assistance on a different matter"

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but I may lose my eyesight or be in some near-death situation"

"What-"

"Raiju, I'll keep her vitals working and you handle the brain"

"Understood"

The machine suddenly started to beep again the moment the air around the giant wolf begun to sparkle as his nose was almost touching the woman's

"I'm not sure it's appropriate to have an animal inside the surgery room, that may-" A nurse pointed

"Does that look like an animal to you? I guess it's his quirk" A second nurse said

"How you're doing Raiju?"

"I'm trying to restart all synapses and hold everything in place until I can find the path to the heart, but I can't find the right frequency"

_'And I must say that I believe it's wrong to sacrifice your eyesight for her, logically speaking you could save thousands of people with your capabilities but you'd be sacrificing it for one person'_

"I'll handle this later, focus on her now"

"I stabilized her, I'll stop the energy flow now and check"

As soon as Raiju stopped producing electricity, they all looked at the monitor who kept showing a straight line

"Raiju... How much power would you need to link yourself to her as you're linked to me?"

"More than you possess right now"

"Take it all I have and more"

"This time, you could actually die"

"Do it"

"Midoriya-kun, you can't"

"Watch me"

Midoriya glanced at Yaoyorozu and she felt something dark coming from him for the first time since they met. Raiju's lightning became enhanced and brighter, losing its blue color and becoming white, while Midoriya was supplying power to him. Before he ran out, the wolf stopped absorbing and his fur bristled, making him look bigger than he was. A few seconds passed and he suddenly returned to his normal size, stopping the flow again

"I felt something connecting" Midoriya said to himself

The doctors couldn't believe when the wolf jumped off the table and collapsed, the machine started beeping again, this time they could see a heartbeat

"The electrical link is normal to me, please do the tests so we can be sure she's ok"

"Midoriya-san? Your... Your companion-"

One of the nurses pointed and Midoriya turned to face Raiju realizing now he wasn't experiencing the aftereffects of the power abuse for a reason. It was all on Raiju, who looked at him while lying on his side

"Rai... Raiju? RAIJU?" Midoriya knelt and tried to think of something quickly

"**Raijin's Augment - Magnetic Healing**"

_'Don't bother, you don't have enough energy right now'_

He was right, Midoriya instantly felt exhausted and couldn't even begin the process. He looked around as if he could find a miracle lying aside, but the wolf said

_'You can always create a new version of me... Although it's kind of sad that it won't actually be... This me. I kind of understand what you want to accomplish, for a few moments there I shared a feeling with you... I wanted to save you at any cost, even at the cost of losing my own existence, so for a brief moment, I understood your feelings, but please, reconsider this destructive way of thinking of yours, and be safe...'_

Midoriya reached to touch him, but the body of the giant white wolf disintegrated into a thousand of tiny little blue sparkles, leaving the boy with his hand raised touching nothing but thin air

* * *

"Izuku, do you have your tissue?"

"Yep"

"What about your handkerchief, your handkerchief..."

"Yep... Also on me. Sorry mom, but I'll be late, I gotta run"

"Izuku"

"Huh?"

"You look really cool right now"

Inko said and Midoriya lost his words for a few seconds, but slightly smiled and left

"I'm off"

30 minutes later, he was walking through the gates, looking for the first year block when someone bumped on him. After looking to his left, he saw a blonde boy with small blue eyes and an odd expression

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I was looking for my classroom"

Midoriya said while walking away

"Hey hey, what do you think his quirk is? Do you think he can produce his own electricity or do you think he can only manipulate it?"

A girl with a long light blue hair asked while walking into the view

"I'm more interested in the fact that he bumped you and didn't fall, his balance is something else"

Another boy with dark blue hair and pointy ears spoke from the shadows, next to them

"Yea, I'm sure he's an amazing individual... He's the one that got 174 points in the entrance exams. I'm sure we can expect great things from him right Hado? Hado?"

"She's gone, I guess she went to ask him about his quirk"

"Oh boy, I hope Aizawa-Sensei is in a good mood today"

* * *

"Hey you, you with green hair, wait for me..."

"Huh?"

Midoriya stopped and turned after hearing a girl's voice

"You're Midoriya Izuku, right? The boy who got 174 points right? Hey, what kind of quirk do you have, how much electricity can you manage? Why do your eyes change color? Can I see it? Why do you use two swords? I want to know more about you"

Midoriya looked around for a few seconds believing he was being pranked by his senpai or by his classmates but there was no one around

"I'm sorry... I'm kind of late, and yes, I'm Midoriya Izuku"

He said hesitantly because this girl somehow reminded him of Toga, except she didn't have that darkness on her eyes, they were glowing instead, she looked cheerful and talkative, _very talkative_

"Noooooo, I want to know more about your quirk... But I get it, I'll find you later Kouhai, I'm Hado Nejire, 3rd year... Pleased to meet you"

Midoriya narrowed his eyes while giving a wave as she ran away laughing and checked for the pranksters one more time just to be sure

_'Well, that was something'_

He turned and resumed his search until he found a corridor that looked promising and arrived a few moments later at a door with a giant 1-A drawn on it

_'I guess this is it, oh, I hope I don't end in the same class as that blue-haired dude'_

He thought while opening the door and seeing the dude he was just thinking about arguing with Bakugou

"Don't place your foot on the table"

_'Cmon...'_

"Huh?"

"Don't you think it's rude with our senpais and with the carpenters that made the table?"

"I don't, and who the hell are you? Which school did you attend, you extra?"

"Wha- I went to the Somei Private Academy, my name is Iida Tenya"

"SOMEI? You're from the fucking elite, huh? I guess I'll have fun beating your ass up"

"Beating? How cruel... Are you really here to become a hero?"

Midoriya couldn't stop looking at that dude's hands as he spoke

_'What the hell is that? Why he keeps moving his hands in these odd angles like that?'_

Bakugou noticed him and so did Iida Tenya, who turned to face Midoriya with the whole class

"You are... Good morning, I'm from Somei Private Academy, my name is-"

"Yep, I heard. Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you"

"Midoriya... The way you chose to save that girl and what you did to achieve your points was remarkable... I had no idea, I judged you wrong... I hate to admit it, but you're better than me"

_'Maybe it is not too late to file a class transference...' _Midoriya dreamt and heard someone behind him

"OOH, the boy with green hair and swords... You passed just like President Mic said. Well, of course you passed, that attack was amazing... ZIM...ZIM...ZIM"

_'Is this supposed to be the sound my lightning does? I can't deny she's cute in a uniform tho'_

"Well... Thanks to you I didn't get killed by Recovery Girl, so thank you. Thank you as well for asking President Mic if you could share your points with me"

"Eh? How do you know about that?"

Midoriya kept looking at the thing that caught his attention before. The thing he noticed behind him wasn't the girl that he was speaking now, but another thing on the floor

"How do you think our teacher will be?"

"You should go somewhere else if you want to play friends, this is the Hero course"

A man inside a sleeping bag got up and said with a dead look

"Right, it took 8 seconds for you to be quiet, our time is limited, precious, and you kids aren't rational enough, well, most part of you"

His dead gaze fell on Midoriya for a moment

"I'm the class teacher, Aizawa Shota... Nice to meet you"

Everyone was kind of shocked and even more when he pulled a blue jumpsuit out of his sleeping bag to show them while explaining

"I know it's sudden, but change into this and walk to the field"

That was all he said and everyone got up and started heading out. Midoriya spotted Momo, Tokoyami and Bakugou coming towards him

"Midoriya-kun, how're doing?"

"I'm ok Momo-san, how about you and your family? It's almost 2 weeks since we last talked"

"Yea, we're good... And I wanted to tell you in person that Hinako-chan and her mother are also good, I got this from her today" Momo showed a text

Yaoyarozu-san, I can't believe that I'm actually free... I own everything to you, especially to Midoriya-san. I wish he could answer my calls, but he never picks up. Mother is healthy now and after I told her, she was so mad that she actually went to the police to tell them what happened. They detained him and he's most likely to remain detained in some installation for sexual misconduct or something. I can finally live happy thanks to you, Bakugou-san and Fumikage-san so please... Tell Midoriya-san how much I value what he did, he saved my life, so a _thank you_ is the least I can offer. XX Hina **(:**

"Raiju saved her mom, not me" Midoriya said, looking sad

"I know... Let's not talk about this now, we have to go to the field"

They all started walking, following the group ahead when someone called

"HEEEEEY, IZUKU-KUN... WE'LL TALK AFTER CLASS OK?"

Midoriya looked over his shoulder to the girl jumping and waving at him, walking between the blonde boy and the dark blue-haired boy that thought Midoriya hadn't seen him. Aizawa was ahead, waiting for them and noticed the three seniors and the 4 freshmen

_'I think you don't realize how strangely defiant they look... I could almost say it's a face-off between The Big Three and the four of you, well... Maybe I'm just seeing things'_

Aizawa who possessed a philosophy of not giving an opportunity to those with no potential felt plenty coming from both sides

"Keep walking you four, to the field"

* * *

**Author's End Note: Sorry for any typos and if you like the fic, please leave a review or if you dislike it, leave a critic. I noticed a few of your concerns about this being too focused on Izuku's drama but now we're entering the U.A and there's plenty of drama around, don't worry. Press F to pay respects to Raiju. Have a wonderful day/night and please review this chapter to give the writer's life some meaning. Laaaater**


	9. The Lightning God

**Author's note: Heya, tell me if you like where this is going... also please tell me what kind of romance you'd like the most: T romance with some kisses or M romance with some spicy stuff? I'll take the majority because both work for me and this is it. As always review the chapter and tell me if you like or if you hate it and if you hate it, tell me what you hate it and I'll try my best to improve. Sorry for any typos I'm not home and I'm writing on a shitty notebook. Have a wonderful day/night and see you soon**

" Speaking

_' Thinking_

_Highlighted Information_

Written Information

* * *

**The Lightning God**

"A Quirk Aphreehension Test?"

Most of the class asked in unison and Midoriya thought if they rehearsed that reaction before his arrival

"What about the entrance ceremony, or the guidance?"

The girl with brown hair asked and Midoriya realized he still didn't know her name, he heard All Might's projection say her name but he wasn't paying much attention that time

"If you want to become heroes these kinds of activities can be considered parties, there's no time for that. The U.A has no restrictions on how to handle their students' evaluations and that extends to the teachers as well. You kids have been doing this test over your whole childhood, haven't you? Physical tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks. Well, the country still uses the average score from students that aren't using their quirk for some reason, it's irrational... well the Ministery of Education is stalling as always"

He turned and looked at Midoriya, but the boy looked away... feeling the teacher was about to ask him to do something

'Huh? What happened to his look from the exams? He's not even carrying his weapons that I know he got a license for. That's strange'

Aizawa thought before turning and asking Bakugou instead

"Bakugou, you finish second on the practical exams, right? At your middle school, what was your best result for softball throwing?"

"67 meters"

"Then try again, but you're allowed to use your quirk this time"

Aizawa pointed to a circle and explained

"You can do whatever you want as long as you remain inside the circle, make haste... give everything you got"

"Well..." Bakugou whispered before thinking a little

"DIEEEEE" He shouted as he exploded the ball, sending it away like a rocket

_'Die? Really?'_

Aizawa's phone had an app that displayed the results, and a number was being displayed

"705.2 meters? Whoa" One of the boys commented

"Amazing, we can use our quirks all the time, as expected of the Hero's course"

"Whoa, this looks fun"

Midoriya was looking at the people smiling, feeling dislocated

_'We have the same age, don't we? Why do I feel so... disconnected from them?'_

He thought to himself that if Raiju was there, he would give him a logical answer. Midoriya noticed something behind Aizawa eyes while he whispered, pissed by how the students were behaving

"Fun huh? Right... if you think this is fun, let's add a penalty to the loser. After all the tests, the one that scores last will be expelled"

Midoriya raise one eyebrow while the rounded face girl asked

"What? That's too cruel... this is our first day and we're already facing expulsion?"

"This isn't a joke, you have three years to become top heroes, and we as teachers have full authority to apply any method we find appropriate"

They weren't smiling now as the teacher grabbed and pulled up the hair that was covering most of his face to give them a sinister grimace

"Welcome... to the U.A Hero's Course"

They all heard the hidden message behind those words, what he really meant was: _Welcome to hell_

* * *

The first test was **Fifty Meters Run** and Midoriya observed all the students, making mental notes on everyone. IIda Tenya ran the fifty in _3.04 seconds_

"His legs are like engines... so he needs to build momentum to shift up huh? A speed quirk... that's powerful but it has to be a downside..."

Asui Tsuyu, a quirk that turned her into a frog jumped in _5.58 seconds_

"Ummm, I need more data on that one, could be strong but could also have a lot of flaws, just like frogs need a different kind of hydration, her feeding habits must be different as well... maybe even her basic biology is more of a frog than a human"

The brown-haired girl started touching her clothes

"Oh, if I remember her, she uses gravity manipulation... yea, that's right"

He was certain now as he heard she was 'lighting up' her clothes so she could run faster, she ended up running with a time of _7.15_

"She touched her clothes, and used a hand sign to stop the power, does that mean physical contact is required for her to alter the gravity around things? Wait, she can make things lighter only or does she have control over gravity overall? I need more data, but if I'm right and she requires physical contact, she must find a way to use it as a long range tool, would be very powerful"

Asui Tsuyu came closer and whispered

"You must be Midoriya Izuku, you know you're mumbling everything right? Everyone can hear you"

Midoriya covered his mouth by reflex and looked around while the people he analyzed were staring at him, a few even wondering about his words since he was the number 1 scorer of all time

It was Midoriya's turn now and he positioned at the starting line side by side with Bakugou. He could feel all eyes on him, everyone wanting a closer look. The go sign went on and everybody felt confused

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

Bakugou Katsuki, _4,13 seconds_

Midoriya Izuku _5.90 seconds_

A few of them started looking at each other confused about the reason the legendary number one of the entrance exams wasn't using his quirk. They couldn't deny that his athletic ability was something else, he managed to finish on the 5 seconds mark without a quirk, just running

Bakugou asked Midoriya while he passed

"You're really going that way Deku?"

Tokoyami also approached, it was his time next

"Midoriya... what are you thinking? If he's serious you can be expelled"

"Don't worry... he can't be serious about that, and also, I'm not the one that'll be scoring last... he is"

Midoriya pointed to a very small boy with purple hair

"How could you possibly know that?"

"You'll see"

Momo just looked from afar with concern for Midoriya's new attitude since Raiju's death

All this time, Aizawa was analyzing Midoriya's actions and words

_'What happened to you... you don't want to use your quirk anymore? The analysis is pretty accurate, to be honest, I expect that boy to be last with his stature and quirk... he just has no potential. I don't know about you, why aren't you using your power?'_

Fumikage Tokoyami,_ 4,57 seconds_. He used Dark Shadow to pull himself forward gaining momentum

Yaoyorozu Momo, _4,16 seconds_. She created a different kind of shoe that nobody knew what it was and two supports for her feet, which helped her start faster, just like a professional runner. She also had impressive athletic abilities

* * *

The second test was **Grip Strength**

Midoriya saw the boy called Mineta score _21kg_ and felt safe with his _74kg_. A boy with four arms had a grip worth _540kg_, and Midoriya was amazed as the speaker said, _Mezo Shoji_

* * *

The third test was **Standing Long Jump** where they should jump a sandbox. Midoriya barely missed the other side, falling inside the box. Mineta jumped _2 meters_ into the box, tops. Bakugou scored first

The Fourth, fifth and sixth tests were **Sit-ups**, **Seated toe-touch** and **Distance Run**. Midoriya saw that in all of them Mineta was behind him. Momo won the sit-ups and the toe-touch while one guy with half of his body frozen won the distance run, the speaker said _Todoroki Shoto_

* * *

The seventh test came and that's where things starting going downhill. **Side-steps**

Mineta used his... purple balls to bounce between the lines, scoring first place by far and suddenly Midoriya was the one in the last place

_'I thought those balls could only cling into things, but it's actually up to him if it pulls or pushes'_

* * *

The last test was **Ball Throw**

Midoriya decided to score first place with some power, just to not be last, but the brown-haired girl called _Uraraka Ochaco_ used her quirk and score _INFINITE_. She made the ball exit earth and go to the outer space... how could he beat that?

Midoriya time was up, he went to circle and started thinking

_'There's no way a teacher can expel a student just because he failed a test on his first day, it's absurd... he must be bluffing'_

Midoriya was about to throw without his quirk when the teacher sighed, assuming a different posture and opening his eyes wide. Midoriya felt danger and stopped, turning to see tapes coming his way. Some time ago he would've repelled it or cut it, but he just waited to be dragged towards the teacher, that was glaring at him with red eyes

_'Wait... these eyes...'_

They were face to face and the teacher whispered

"You're not even using your quirk aren't you? I can't even erase it... You kids aren't rational enough, I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong. If you're thinking that I won't expel the best scorer of all time, you're mistaken... trust me when I tell you this, I'll expel anyone who shows no potential and since you're refusing to show your strength, you're qualifying yourself as a zero potential target"

He finished and spoke out loud

"You have two throws with the ball, go ahead and finish this"

_'Potential that isn't being put to good use is worthless... Now get it over with, I don't have time for this'_

He thought and Midoriya looked down, whispering something to himself and suddenly everyone's mouths fell open

His body started sparkling with energy and he raised his hand to the side, making the ball fluctuate in his open palm, then it started spinning. He looked back for a second and said

"You better take some cover"

He pulled his arm back and lightning bolts started coming from him, increasing over time, making everybody fall back terrified. He then, with a movement so fast that a few of them couldn't even see it, shot it up diagonally, destroying everything in a 10 meters radius, leaving only the small portion of grass he was standing on, the shockwave pressure knocking down a few students. He looked back after a few seconds and the teacher showed his phone to the class

_INFINITE_

Midoriya looked directly at him while hissing

"**Crimson Moon**"

Aizawa felt something murderous coming from the boy and instantly tried to activate his quirk but it was too late. Midoriya opened his hand and his sword came flying from somewhere, and he grabbed it mid-air, dashing towards the teacher, making a swing so strong that the aftershock cut five close trees. That attack could cut through a building. Midoriya Izuku just tried to kill a teacher, but three things stood in his way: _A shield_, created by Yaoyorozu Momo, protecting the place Aizawa was going to be cut. _A sparkling hand_, that grabbed Midoriya's arm, making his swing end with less strength than it would normally be. _A shadow_, which held Yaoyorozu's body to avoid the impact and also helped hold the shield in place. His three friends stopped him as everyone just stared in shock

"Is this enough potential for you, sensei?"

Midoriya asked with a strangely composed look as he straightened his body and saw Momo, Yami and Kacchan relax their positions still looking disturbed

Aizawa felt that this 15 years old kid just tried to kill him for real and would've done it if it weren't for these three

"I take back what I said, you have potential... to be a villain. Midoriya Izuku, you're here by expelled, grab your things and leave"

"You forgot to say please, sensei"

"What did you said?"

"I said... you forgot the say _'please, grab your things and leave'_. Don't you get it? The kid in front of you has potential to be a villain, he has potential to kill you right here, right now... so I'm saying you should be polite or you may lose this small head of yours"

"Brat..."

"Or maybe, I should kill everyone here and then you, what you think?"

Aizawa used his quirk while taking his tapes out and tried to capture him, failing and seeing in horror, as Midoriya dashed and decapitated Iida Tenya like it was nothing, making everyone scream and run, a few stood there and tried to make a stand, fighting back. Midoriya saw Todoroki Shoto sending ice towards him and after a quick charge he said

"**Rakurai**"

And the half-ice half-fire boy was cut in half, leaving two piles of flesh and blood on the floor. The cut was so wide that Hanta Sero, who was running away, also got cut and dropped dead. Aizawa tried to bring the fight closer, using kicks and punches while trying to capture him with the tapes but he dodged everything. Why the hell wasn't his eraser working?

"**Raijin's Augment - **_**Sharpen**_"

He said before dashing again and cutting Mineta's left arm and leg, making him scream in agony as he fell bleeding to death

"STOP IT MIDORIYA"

Aizawa finally shouted and saw him dashing again towards Eijiro Kirishima, which tried to block him hardening his body but got cut in half diagonally. Midoriya turned to Aizawa with his face stained with the blood of his classmates and said

"You forgot to say please again"

Aizawa couldn't beat him and for some reason, his coms weren't working so he couldn't call backup. He saw the blood of his students on the floor, just kids, and answered realizing that was all his fault

"Please... stop"

"There you go, it wasn't that hard, was it?"

Aizawa fell to his knees and looked up to Midoriya's face and heard the boy calling him with an urgency that didn't fit his expression and suddenly the face of Kirishima appeared

"SENSEI, SENSEI? Are you ok?"

Kirishima was trying to wake him up and pick him up from the ground as he looked around and saw Midoriya glaring at him with the same red eyes from seconds ago when he murdered 5 of his classmates. Aizawa could barely breathe and heard something that made his blood freeze

"What's wrong sensei? Is this enough potential for you?"

* * *

After Aizawa got up, he showed the results with his cellphone. The list showed this: **1st** Yaoyorozu Momo **2nd** Fumikage Tokoyami **3rd**Todoroki Shoto... Mineta placed last.

"Mineta, go to the principal's office... the others... nevermind, you're dismissed, we'll gather in class after lunch" He said and after a short pause continued

"Midoriya, I want to speak with you... please, stay for a few minutes"

Midoriya waited and didn't face his friends as they tried to see his expression. A minute later they were alone, well, almost since All Might was there as well, watching everything from the beginning

"What did you do?"

Aizawa's hands were shaking, and it was hard for him to even stand right now

"Don't worry, it'll pass in a few hours. I lost my temper there, I apologize... if this is all I should go-"

"I should expel you for what you did"

"Go ahead, I don't mind"

"What happened to you, you look a complete lost... a different version-"

"Nothing happened, can I please be excused?"

"Midoriya, do you need help?"

"Wh- Why everyone keeps saying that to me? What- Who do I need to beat so people will get off me with this thing? Endeavor? All Might?"

"I see... you're dismissed then, go ahead"

Midoriya turned and left at once, turning a corner and disappearing

Aizawa walked back to class and found All Might behind a wall

"All Might-san? What are you doing here?"

"Aizawa-kun, what just happened back there?"

"Quirk Aphreehension Tests"

"I mean between you and Midoriya shounen"

"Oh, he shot a ball with such strength that it left earth's atmosphere and went to space"

"I mean what he did to you..."

Aizawa walked away speaking out loud

"You should be careful, that boy may be even stronger than you by the end of the week"

All Might noticed Aizawa's legs shaking

_'What the hell happened between you two...'_

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOOY, Midoriya-kun... right here right here"

The blue-haired senior from before shouted and waved as Midoriya walked in the cafeteria to grab something to eat half an hour later, everyone turning to look at him. He was pissed so he went straight to her and didn't care about the other seniors on the table as he spoke clearly and in a low voice

"I don't know you, miss and I don't have any intention of being your friend, so please stopping calling me out loud or casually talking to me"

"Oy kid, aren't you being too rude?"

A third-year boy that was at least twice the size of Midoriya got up next to his left arm. Mirio was about to get up to intervene as well when Midoriya spoke

"You should take a sit before you fall, senpai"

Midoriya said while turning and walking away. The boy was frozen and suddenly collapsed, puking his lunch. Everyone on the table got up to help and Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki looked to the boy as he went to grab his lunch, Nejire had stars in her eyes, amazed by his quirk. Midoriya grabbed his food and started looking for a table, seeing Tokoyami, Bakugou, Momo and a few others sitting on a large table, probably a common table for freshmen, but Midoriya didn't want to talk right now, so he went to a corner on the other side of the area. Momo was going to follow him so they could talk, when Tokoyami grabbed her wrist and slightly shook his head, making her sit again

"What's wrong with that guy? Midoriya something?" Rikidou Satou asked for everyone

"There is nothing wrong with him, he's just dealing with a lot of things at the moment" Tokoyami was categoric

"You're his friend? What was that power? And why he didn't use his quirk before?"

"Ask him yourself later" Tokoyami answered without any hint of anger and they remained in silence until Bakugou exploded

"Who cares about Deku's quirk, it's his and he decides when he wants to use that shit"

A few laughed and others looked at each other apprehensively. Todoroki Shoto glared at Tokoyami from the other side of the table and later he faced Momo, wondering what they really knew about that strange guy

"What about our sensei? Why did he pass out like that? Kirishima, you helped him get up... did you saw anything strange?" Kaminari asked

"He was cold-sweating, so maybe his insulin? I don't know man... that was odd"

_'Odd indeed'_ Todoroki Shoto thought

On the other side of the hall in a small table, Midoriya was eating after his second outburst of the day

_'Keep yourself cool... what are you doing...'_

Suddenly, a chair was dragged and someone sat. He looked up and saw a smiling face. Midoriya closed his eyes sighing and leaned all the way back on his chair

"Please miss, I beg you... leave me alone"

He tried to keep his cool while opening his eyes

"I'm Hado Nejire, not miss. Hey hey, can you tell me more about your quirk?"

"What's... wrong with you? Are you retarded? What's up with you and quirks?"

"Eeeeeh, you say that but you wrote this didn't you?"

She waved a burned notebook that Midoriya instantly recognized as his

"Wha- When- Where did you find this? Did you stole it from my bag?"

"Let's see... Fumikage Tokoyami... Characteristics... Strengths... Weaknesses... Applicability... Future Projections... Quirk Development..."

She started reading the information to him with an excited look on her face, like a child picking a dessert from a menu

"Could you please return my notebook, there's information that I don't want to share-"

"Like this one?"

She showed a page called _Raiju_. Midoriya leaned over the table to get the book from her hands by force, but she was quicker and got up giggling, a few people around watching and others filming with their phones

"If you want it, come with me"

She laughed and ran towards the exit. Midoriya heard a male voice shouting

"OY, HADO, DON'T RUN ON THE CORRIDORS"

Midoriya grabbed his yakisoba bread and took two bites, following the laugh of the annoying girl

_'Damn, how I miss Toga'_

He thought as he saw her waving at the door with his notebook in hand

Midoriya's eyes were on her only as he approached, passing by the 1-A table. He stopped for a second, and raising his right hand towards Tokoyami, he attracted both his swords, attached to his harnesses. He resumed walking and everyone was whispering

"Oy oy, for real?"

"What's going on, are they friends?"

"They can't be, look at his face... he's more likely her arch-enemy"

"Is he really the student that got 174 points? Amazing..."

"He looks pissed"

"Isn't she Hado Nejire from the big three? Is he going to fight her?"

* * *

Midoriya followed Nejire through the corridors until they arrived at a wide arena, it looked like a training center and he saw two other students waiting for him. Midoriya stopped and after looking around and seeing the door behind him being automatically close, he buckled his harness in place and faced the big three

"Sure... Why not. But let me warn you, you chose a bad day to pick a fight with me, so you should call Recovery Girl as well because you're not getting out of here the same way you entered"

"Huh... I expect you to be different. You surprised me with your exams but you don't have the flame of the hero on you-"

"Yea, I fit better as a _villain_, I'm tired of hearing that, are we going to fight or not? I want to go home soon-"

A heavy object fell behind Midoriya who turned and faced the 4th person that just arrived

"**I CAME AS A REINFORCEMENT**"

All Might said and Midoriya heard a voice coming from the speakers

"Hello Midoriya Izuku, I'm your principal, you can call me Nezu, since the quirk department stated that you lied about your quirk, we're gathered here today to find what exactly are your powers. Teacher Aizawa told us about your little misbehavior on the test earlier today, that's why we're all gathered here. We got 4 of the most powerful heroes available to subjugate you, so feel free to retaliate all you want. This test begins in 10 seconds"

"Principal... I don't want to be part of this... I'm not a lab rat"

"I'm afraid you have no choice, also, surrender isn't optional... 5 seconds"

"What? What if I don't fight? You're going to kill me?"

Midoriya asked before he got punched by All Might in the face, flying across the hall, destroying a wall with the impact

"Correct shounen, although I was against hurting a teenager, this behavior of yours can't go on... you can't do what-"

A lightning bolt struck All Might's chest, burning his uniform, but doing almost no damage to his skin. Midoriya walked out of the rubbish, with both swords in hand, his eyes red and his face bleeding... his expression full of rage

"That was a quick attack shounen, but it lacked strength, come now, let's dig up more secrets about this quirk of yours"

All Might said with one hand up, smiling like he always did. Midoriya looked up and saw a few people watching him, between them was the Chief of Police, The Minister, The Principal, Endeavor, Kamui Woods, Recovery Girl, Thirteen, Best Jeanist and others that he didn't recognize

"You... Do you think I'm a testing subject? A guinea pig"

"We think you're out of control, and we think we need to know your limits to prevent you from going rogue"

Best Jeanist said with a cold look. Midoriya was going to let the rage push him forward, but he remembered Raiju. The friend that died because of his obsession, because of his lack of control, _because of him_... He managed to put the rage aside and said

"Ah... I see... I'm sorry but I won't participate in this little show of yours"

"If you don't defend yourself you're going to be hurt Midoriya shounen"

"I don't mind... it's well deserving"

Midoriya said while sheathing his swords and deactivating the Crimson Moon

"You can't expect that after everything you've done, you wouldn't face the consequences of such acts..."

Principal Nezu said again as Midoriya started getting beat up by All Might like a stuffed toy. He was punched, kicked, headbutted, kneed and more. He felt that his nose was broken, he lost a lot of teeth and his right wrist and his left ankle were broken. He managed to get up again, facing All Might with one eye closed, blinded by the blood coming from a cut on his forehead. After the section of beating, nobody was so sure anymore, even All Might stopped smiling and Mirio couldn't look. Nejire was with her hands over her mouth crying the whole time and Tamaki just watched incredulously

"Stop being stubborn Midoriya-kun, show us your powers"

"Or you're going to beat me a little more? Go ahead, principal..." Midoriya tried to take a step but collapsed

"This was a disaster... we just beat a 15 years old student into a pulp for nothing Nezu"

"I expected him to be enraged. All the times he was put under pressure or defied he fought back, but something is different now... something-"

"He lost the will to fight"

"Huh? What you mean Hawks, he's just being stubborn-" Kamui was about to say but the winged hero continued

"No, not the will to fight now... the will to fight, period. He lost something or someone, which made him lose his will to fight as well... I know that look... who are their close friends? Any deceased?"

The police officer showed him a file and told him three names. Hawks smiled

"Can I try something dirty?"

"Is it going to make us hurt him more?" The Minister asked

"Probably, but it may work"

"Do it" He granted with a hand dismissal

He pressed the button to the speaker and instead of speaking to the people outside he spoke like they pressed the button by mistake

"No... Yaoyorozu Momo, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Bakugou Katsuki... Maybe if we put them to suffer as well, we can- Who let the speaker on"

He released the button and pointed to Midoriya who begun to move. Midoriya managed to get on his knees and facing the people above he uttered with a look so deranged that a few pro-heroes felt intimidated

"**If you touch any... of my friends... I'll murder you... I'll destroy everything... you know... I'll make you beg for death... before I give it to you... try it... try to hurt one of them...I dare you**"

"Enough Nezu, this has gone too far... He's a lost cause"

"Wait a little more" Hawks pressed the button again

"You can't threaten us brat, keep lying down and wait for us to decide what we're going to do with you"

"Ok... I'm sure you're bluffing but I'll call it... you want to see something huh? Sure... I'll show you... _something_"

Midoriya managed to get into the full lotus position and whispered

"**Raijin's sin - Lazarus**"

Midoriya's lightning started covering his whole body. The bolts were endless and blocked the vision of his skin, they could only distingue the shape of his body. Minutes passed and All Might took a few steps close and instantly regretted. It was like invisible electricity was present all around, he got burned on his right arm and saw that this time, the electricity managed to hurt his skin. All of sudden, Midoriya appeared and everyone inside the room above came closer to the glass to make sure what they were seeing was true. Midoriya stood up like he was never hurt, his body was looking perfect, no fractures, no bruises... nothing, even his teeth were back in place. His shirt was half torn and his left side was at view.

"Is this good enough Principal?"

"What did you do Midoriya-kun?"

"Do you know why I named my power **Raijin**?" He ignored the question and made one instead

"It's the name of a warrior god who controlled the thunder and the lightning... so maybe because you think of yourself as a god?"

Best Jeanist said

"No... Because originally, **Raijin** _was a demon..._"

They didn't see how, but he unsheathed his sword and threw at them so fast that the reinforced glass broke, shattering the glass all around as the sword pass through and spiked the wall behind them. All Might understood one second too late what he intended to do, as he saw the boy raising his left hand towards the heroes

"And you should never play with the devil... **Raijin's Wrath**"

He finished as they heard a cracking noise and saw the sword sparkling. Nezu managed to shout

"EVERYONE, GET OU-"

The lightning bolts that struck the room were so many, that nothing could be seen inside and All Might used all of his speed to knock out the teen but at the moment they locked eyes, he was lost inside the dark. It looked like all the lights were out and he tried to use his hands to touch something, but there was nothing

Outside, All Might was just frozen in place and Midoriya spoke

"That won't hold him for long, but it's enough for me to kill him"

After hearing that statement Mirio, Nejire and Tamaki spur into action. Tamaki created tentacles from the Takoyaki he had a few minutes earlier and tried to restrain him, but as he approached, his tentacles got sliced out of nowhere while they heard the boy's voice

"**Raijin Blade**" Midoriya faced Mirio and found it strange that he was wide open

_'Are you really a third-year student? You're full of openings'_

"**Raijin Blade**"

He said as the blonde boy was close and he saw the blade-shaped energy cut through his arm, but nothing happened... except the pain from the punch he received that made him drop. Nejire was flying with something that also resembled energy coming from her soles and sent what looked like a shock wave towards Midoriya, who vanished under the explosion that followed the impact

"Are you ok Tamaki?"

"Yea, I can't use more octopus, but I still have chicken and crab"

"I hope I didn't hurt him too much..." Nejire said returning to the ground

"We need to get All Might-san out of whatever it is he's trapped-"

Mirio was saying but they heard someone that didn't sound like the boy they heard speaking just a few seconds ago

"_Ah... A transformer that can turn into animals... An emitter that can use shock waves and a transformer that can become intangible... You sure form a great combo... Close to perfection, I must say... But you made one mistake..._"

Midoriya came out of the dust with his red eyes shining, his right eye was bleeding but he didn't look hurt

"_When you see a storm... You don't try to fight it... You don't wait for it... You look for cover...__** And you hide... You hide... And pray for it to go away...**_"

"**RAIJIN'S... SIN... GODSPEED...**"

Midoriya said putting his hand on his sword, deciding to kill all three of them, but before he activated his power, taking a step forward, he couldn't see anything for a second and then, he was back at the ravine... Where he touched the fruit and saw Kaguya for the last time.

"Wha- What am I doing here?"

"Is it that hard to deduce?"

He heard a voice and turned, seeing a giant white wolf looking at him

"Raiju? Is that you?"

"Why are you doing this... Didn't you want to become a hero?"

"I... I can't do it... I feel this rage all the time... Maybe I'm destined to be-"

_Tough luck you're stuck with me, because you can send dark thoughts as much as you like, you'll never see daylight through my eyes, you'll remain there in the darkness and be used..._

"Didn't you think that when you realized you had a dark entity inside of you? What happened to your resolve?"

"I... You died because of me... And I didn't even notice you were down... I could only focus on my obsession... You're dead because of me..."

"I thought you'd react like this, but you're way over my expectations. _I_ chose to sacrifice myself, you can't dwell on that forever... you should've created another version to help you"

"You're not a version... _you're Raiju_... there's no other you..."

"You're not being logical"

"Heh, I kind of miss hearing that... Tell me Raiju, why am I here and why are you also here?"

"Because I am you, and because I-"

"Yes... You kept saying that... But you're here... This means you exist in this plain... This place isn't real, but it's real at the same time... maybe I can...

"What are you doing?"

"Don't move... This may be the same thing I did to Cath... Raiju... Don't move"

"You cannot take me with you, it's impossible"

"Tell this to my eyes... **Moonlight**"

Midoriya focused and left this reality, his hand on Raiju's head, feeling the whole time the contact until he was back. It looked like 1 second had passed and the three teenagers were looking at him. He looked to his hand and saw the majestic wolf looking at him, but his body looked ghostly, transparent

_'What did you do?'_

"I followed your instructions... I brought your existence back... now... I just need a vessel... here, take this... I may die a little, so if you can, explain what happened before I end up arrested ok?"

"Who are you talking to Midoriya-kun?"

"I'm talking to Raiju, please be gentle with him"

When he said his name, the giant white wolf started materializing and the boy collapsed, the majestic wolf started getting a form and as his body was whole again, Midoriya fainted. All Might broke free of the darkness and the room above could be seen again. They saw Hawks using his wings as shields, taking the damage from the bolts of lightning as Best Jeanist envolved his feathers with cloths and Thirteen made most of the lightning bolts disappear with her Black Hole. As Midoriya fainted, everything stopped and they could all stand, the minister got up sweating

"Take him to the jail... he can't be allowed to be out here... not with this kind of power"

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that"

"What is _that_?" Kamui Woods pointed

"Is that a wolf?" The Minister asked frowning

"Yes, I am a wolf, my name is Raiju"

"What the hell is even _that_? How is it speaking?"

"Don't be rude minister, I'm a _being_, not a thing... let's speak face to face"

Raiju became lightning and teleported inside the room. The pro-heroes stepped up to shield the ministers but the wolf just sat, looking at them with an offended expression

"I'm not a wild dog, please there's no need for that"

He said looking at Kamui who grew wood everywhere and to Thirteen that ha her Black Hole ready

"Well... I wasn't expecting this... I guess he gave me full control now... But this is a subject for another time. Hello, I'm Raiju. I'm Midoriya Izuku's... _familiar_"

"What exactly are you?"

"I am a manifestation of his power... you could say that he created me from his own subconsciousness. Think of me as his guardian"

"Well... guardian... I'm afraid Midoriya Izuku won't be allowed to study here anymore..."

"I'm afraid I cannot let you lock him into a cell, and before you resort to violent means, have in mind that before losing consciousness, he granted me power enough to destroy this whole country alongside with all of your existences. I am a thinking being that follows logic and reason and the motive he was so agitated lately was because of my recent death. Be advised that despite being his familiar I have no limitations on my physical form as he does, so if I am to be destroyed or if he's to be harmed, I won't hesitate to destroy this whole country. Unfortunately, you're stuck with him, but now that I'm back I believe I can stop the dark feelings that pushed him into the wrong path"

"And how can we be certain that _you_ won't push him to the dark path?" The principal asked, walking closer

"I am here speaking with you aren't I?"

The principal smiled and walked around the animal, looking at his body and fur, and finally looking at his eyes

"Why are your eyes just like his?"

"When I died, I small part of me was still alive inside him. To explain it in terms you can understand, I, as part of his power never really died, only my consciousness vanished. Saying that, some part of my consciousness got locked inside a place I only saw on his memories, and after seeing what he was doing through his eyes, I tried to bring him to me, and it worked. When I was about to tell him that I didn't know the reason I was there, he brought that small part of my consciousness back and made me a new body. I don't know what you meant by '_eyes just like his_', so please, excuse me"

He got up and walked slowly, a few heroes got out of the way while others just analyzed him from up close. He saw his reflection on broken glass and felt confused as well, seeing the glowing parts on his body with a reddish color instead of blue and his eyes... he was confused by the _red eyes_ he was seeing

* * *

"So... what we're going to do?"

"What you mean? LOCK HIM UP... I ALREADY GAVE THE ORDER"

"Minister... you can't feel it, can you?" Endeavor asked

"Feel what?" All Might got into the room followed by the big three and answered

"The overwhelming power of this being..."

Raiju kept looking at them with an educated expression

"I'm astonished by this... how can something like this exist?" Principal Nezu kept walking around Raiju

"YOU'RE SAYING OUR PRO-HEROES CAN'T HANDLE A DOG?" The Minister said exasperated

A lightning bolt struck the center of the building and it was so strong that it shattered all windows around and made the ground shake. Raiju didn't even flinch

"Yes, that's exactly what they're saying. My power right now is _unlimited_, and as I said, I can destroy all of you if I want to, but that's not my goal"

"And what is your goal?" Thirteen asked

"To guide him" Raiju looked at the boy lying down below

"Why?"

"I don't know... I just feel overprotective over him" Nezu laughed and said

"I don't know why, but I trust you... bring Midoriya-kun to my office later and we'll talk"

"What, you can't go against my word Nezu, I'm the Minister of the Defens-"

"Yes, you have authority out there Minister, but this is my school and I choose who gets expelled. Did you forget that we attacked him first?"

The old man wearing a suit made an angry face, turning and leaving, followed by a few accessors

Raiju got up and All Might asked

"Raiju... isn't it? There's something that keeps coming back to me...am I involved in the change Midoriya shounen suffered?"

"Yes, you were the trigger for his powers' awakening"

"What? How?"

"Because you said he couldn't become a hero. That triggered a sensation of despair, which resulted in the awakening of his powers"

"And what are his powers?" Kamui asked

"At first, I thought Midoriya was mistaken when I saw the memories of you, but now I see he was right... You do resent him for not being able to restrain him"

Kamui Woods glared at the wolf and Nezu said

"Enough, for now you can help him... Raiju, and when he's recovered bring him to my office so we can talk"

"Understood"

The wolf placed both paws on the wall and took the sword off, jumping the broken window and dashed with a lightning effect towards Midoriya, putting his sword in place and picking him up with his mouth by his belt, disappearing again like a flash of red light

* * *

Hours later in the infirmary, Midoriya woke up

"Dejávù"

"You've been inside infirmaries that much?"

"Errrr... _Uraraka Ochaco_... right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you, although we already met in the classroom... Actually, we met on the test earlier... Although we didn't talk... I mean we met before on the entrance exams... you still remember me, right?" She blushed and waved her hands

"I do... I'm sorry for asking so suddenly, but why are you here Uraraka-san?"

"Ummmm, I was passing by the door on my way home and saw you lying down, so I came to keep you company for a while... I wish I could speak with you alone and thank you again for saving me that other day"

"Oh... it was nothing"

"Interesting quirk you have, gravity fields manipulation right?" Midoriya said after a quick pause

"Errrr... I can make things lighter... that's it"

"Umm, have you ever tried to make things heavier?"

"No... My quirk is called No Gravity, I can make things lighter-"

"This doesn't answer my question, have you ever tried to do it?"

"Well... no"

"Why?"

"Because... Because I..."

She frowned and felt stupid... why didn't she?

"Try to levitate this"

Midoriya gave her a pillow and she touched making it levitate

"How do you control the intensity or for how long you can levitate things?"

"I just touch it and they levitate..."

_'My God'_

"Would you like to do a few tests regarding your quirk with me?"

"Sure-"

"SOMEONE IS DOING QUIRK'S TESTS? COUNT ME IN"

Nejire materialized at the door like she was there the whole time, maybe she was

"Who is that?"

"My stalker"

"Huh?"

"Don't lie Midoriya-kun, I'm a fan... his quirk is amazing, you have no idea what he's capable. Where's Raiju?" She asked looking around

"I don't know, I'm sorry but we were in the middle of-"

"Yea, I heard... I said count me in... So? Tell me about your quirk"

She sat on the floor, her hair spreading all around and looked up to Uraraka who looked confused and scared of her shining glare

"You're scaring her, you quirk maniac"

"How dare you... where's the volume 9 of your quirks notebook analysis?" She said making a voice to mock him

"I don't know, you stole it"

"_LIES_"

"Look, can I have some privacy?"

"If you're going to discuss her quirk without me, then no"

"Look, I don't know what your thing with other people's quirks is, but you're weird"

"Why is it so strange to be interested in other people's powers?"

She asked and Midoriya felt something strange coming from that question, her eyes made him feel... apprehensive

"It's ok if you don't turn into a fanatic"

"Ummm, I just like to know about things and people, is it so wrong to be interested in what makes people special?"

Each question was coming with some kind of intensity, some pressure that made Midoriya see a scene from a manga he read. He imagined himself entangled by her blue hair and consumed by her insatiable hunger for mystery...

_'I'm not such a cooler main character like him'_ Midoriya thought while lightly smirking

Uraraka finally was able to speak

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you... I can make things lighter... but if I do too much I get sick and... And... I can end up..."

"Farting?"

"Oh my god..." Midoriya covered his face

"NO..."

"Peeing?"

"NOOO"

"This is not a guessing game, Hado"

"What you mean, she didn't say what it was... so it is a guessing game alright... poo-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Uraraka got up, running away with Nejire running after her

"Wait... How many guesses do I have left?"

Midoriya heard their voices for a few seconds unable to hide his smile after hearing that unfiltered girl speaking. He tensioned his muscles and checked for any scars or bruises, but there was nothing. He got up and changed into fresh clothes that were next to his bed, heading out. After turning a corner he saw Raiju who instantly said

_'We need to talk with Principal Nezu now, let's go'_

"Yea... let's go. What were you doing?"

_'Exploring, here's a map of the school'_ Raiju said and Midoriya stiffened and frowned

"Wow... thanks..."

_'You look good, any pain?'_

"No, I'm sure I overdid it but I had no afterpain, is this your doing?"

_'I had help, that woman... Recovery Girl... She healed you while I kept supplying you with a steady source of energy. Wouldn't be wrong to say that instead of using your own energy to heal your body, you used mine, like a battery'_

"Thanks, your vocabulary improved"

_'I didn't notice, well here we are'_

Midoriya saw the blonde third-year boy and his blue-haired friend. Nejire wasn't with then so she was probably still chasing Uraraka-san. The moment the boy spotted Midoriya he came walking decided and Raiju took the lead to block him, but Midoriya said

"No, it's ok"

The blonde boy raised one hand like he was going to strike Midoriya but his hand ended up on his shoulder

"I'm Togata Mirio, nice to meet you Midoriya-kun. I wanted to see you first to apologize, sorry for saying that you hadn't the flame of a hero inside you without knowing anything about what you've been through"

Midoriya felt ashamed, a feeling he thought he'd never feel again and shook his head

"I should be apologizing for attacking you and for the things I did and said... Sorry Togata-senpai"

"Mirio is fine, come... this is Tamaki"

The boy named Tamaki looked away embarrassed and looked like he was going to pass out

"He's a little timid so... don't worry"

_'Timid? He's going to pass out isn't he?'_

_'Probably'_

_'Oh, I forgot that we can speak like this'_

_'There are a few other aspects that changed between us as well but we'll discuss them later, for now, we need to face your headmaster'_

"Come, the principal is waiting for you"

Mirio said and indicated to follow him, Tamaki walking behind

"Interesting quirk Tamaki-san, changing your body into animal parts must be very troublesome, but you're a multitask hero, you can adapt to each situation with the suitable animal part, this makes you one of the most complete heroes I've ever met"

Tamaki just nodded once and looked away while Midoriya gave a little smile after his frustrated small-talk attempt

"You sound like Nejire hahahaha, I wonder where she is right now..."

"She's chasing my classmate to know about her quirk"

"Oh no... Not again" Mirio scratched his forehead

_'Again?'_

* * *

They arrived at a double door and Mirio indicated that he should enter. The boy knocked and heard a come in. Inside the principal wasn't alone

_'Well... shit'_

_'Shit indeed'_

Midoriya's first impression was that he walked into a cosplay event because there was no place that's ever had that amount of pro-heroes at the same time. They all sat lined up and Midoriya could recognize a few of them, but others he never saw before

"You seem well Midoriya-kun. We need to discuss your recent behavior, if I may ask, where's Raiju?"

"He's here beside me, I just don't use his material form to not cause panic on others"

"Interesting and very thoughtful. Now, I'm sure you understand that all the people here are heroes, we made a vow to defend the innocents and as teachers, we also made a vow to instruct the next generation, that said, I would like to speak with you cleary this time, no lies. You've been on everyone's minds by now, we have reports that since your awakening, you were involved in several cases so I would like for you to clarify them for us, could you do that without lying?"

Midoriya owns them that, he knew that. He bowed and said

"Yes, I swear that I'll tell only the truth, but there are _two_ things that I cannot tell you and I'd like to apologize in advance"

A few whispers started and Nezu spoke again, smiling

"I knew something like that would come out... don't worry, we already know about your affiliation with the girl called... _Himiko Toga_, a wanted criminal"

Midoriya wasn't expecting that, his mouth fell open and he looked around a saw a few judgment faces

"Can I say something?"

"Sure"

He spoke louder so everyone could hear

"Toga is a villain... that's true, but I went after her file... she never killed someone... she was placed on the quirk rehabilitation area, where she felt trapped and excluded... it's not her fault, she needs mental care, she's still a kid"

"You made sure that she didn't kill that man huh?" Gang-Orca said

"Yes, you were spotted by a drone... a close save, but a beautiful one"

Midoriya just nodded and Hawks chuckled

"You're a kid as well... that didn't stop you from trying to murder a few pro-heroes today" One woman that he never saw before said

"For that, I apologize, I lost myself after... I apologize" Nezu took the lead again

"You said two things, was this one of them?"

"Yes... the other I'm afraid I can't talk about no matter what"

"I see, so let's begin shall we?"

Nezu took a list and started asking

"Raiju said your power awakened the day you met All Might, who told you that you couldn't become a hero because you lacked a quirk at that moment, what happened then?"

"My power awakened... to explain it simply, my power... evolves as I got my _feelings hurt_. The trigger must be a strong emotion regarding a... loved one or an important person connected to me"

"And what exactly is this power, can you show it to us?"

"This is something that I can't explain completely, the roots of this power can't be shared, it's ancient and dangerous not only for you pro-heroes but for our world. I can explain what is the power though. I named it **Crimson Moon**. I have enhanced observation skills, at least _5 times_ faster than a pro-hero and _40 times_ faster than an average person, I can also concentrate on at least _15 targets_ at once, I can copy the movements of others, meaning I can copy their fighting styles as well... I usually use this to copy the labial motion of others, so I can discover what people are talking at a distance, that's how I managed to spot the kidnaper of the Yaoyorozu household. My right eye has a second power called **Moonlight**, with this power I can create and implant illusions inside someone's mind, making them confused and putting them out of commission, the more _strong-minded_ is the target, the hardest it is to place him or her and the shortest is the duration of the effect. I used three times since I got here, one on Aizawa-sensei, one on a third-year student, and the other on All Might-san..."

"Are you saying this is just the power that comes from your eyes? The footage we saw, the way you moved... that's just your sensorial and your physical ability?"

Best Jeanist asked

"Yes"

More whispers and Endeavor stood up and said

"I already tested him a while ago and I can say for sure that he was able to handle his own against me, he's evolved since then, so right now I believe he's at least at a pro-hero level" He had a strange tone like he was bragging

"All right, _Crimson Moon_... and _Moonlight_... anything else?"

Nezu finished writing

"Can you see three small dots in my eyes? These are called **Tomoe** and when I awakened this power, I had just _one_... now I matured my power to _3_-"

"How many can you get?" Snipe asked from behind Thirteen

"_Three_ is the limit for the normal one"

"What you mean _normal one_?" Kamui Woods asked

"There's an evolution of my ocular power, one that accordingly to reliable written information can make me at least **10 times** stronger than I am now"

"WHAT?"

A few pro-heroes looked concerned and Hawks asked

"Why haven't you acquired this evolution then?"

"Because there's a cost that I will never pay"

"Which is?"

"I need to experience lost regarding a loved one... the most efficient way would be me watching a loved one being killed or killing him or her myself"

The room became silent as everyone tried to digest those words. Hawks seemed unaffected and asked again

"And I have a hunch this isn't the end..."

"No, if I ever get this evolution I'll be exponentially stronger but every time I used my new powers, I'll lose a part of my eyesight, until I reach _complete blindness_-"

He had to take a pause because the whispering turned into a chat and he saw Nejire behind Mirio with her eyes shining as he heard all his secrets, for how long was she there?

"Settle down people, let him finish" Nezu spoke louder than the chattery. After a few seconds, he continued

"There is a way to work around this... and is also a no-go for me. I would have to somehow... implant the eyes of a close relative that also have the **Crimson Moon** evolution to acquire it indefinitely, or **Eternally** as is written. This is impossible since my father left and my mother has no idea about anything regarding this power, I'm an only child as well"

"Where's this... written information?" Kamui asked again

"This is the second thing that I can't tell you, this is a forbidden knowledge that I can't share with no one, I'm sorry"

"For now this will do... two evolutions of such wonderful power... this is remarkable. Now for the second part... _Raijin_"

"I'm sorry but I can't get to the bottom of this... all I can say is..." He looked around while activating his Crimson Moon

"You... Snipe-san... can you place your guns forward and aim at the ceiling?" They all looked worried and Sniper steeped forward and aimed up

"Like this?"

"Yes, now before firing repeat this: **Kojin**

Sniped looked to the ceiling and after saying _Kojin_, he fired. The projectile destroyed the ceiling with an explosion effect that created a hole in the concrete. They all looked astonished and Midoriya said while Cementus repaired the damaged property

"Don't ever try to use this again or you can end up dead... I just wanted to show you an example. What I have is something that exists in this world, but not everyone can sense or use it... the person that has more affinity here is Snipe-san between the 18 of you gathered here. **Raijin**... is the name I created to symbolize my power"

"All right... what techniques did you develop?"

"Regarding **Raijin**, I developed the following common techniques: **Raijin Blade**, **Raijin Arrow**. Between the special techniques: **Raijin's Web**, **Raijin's Augment - **_**Sharpen**_, **Raijin's Augment - Magnetic Healing**, **Raijin Enhancement**, **Raijin's Wrath**, **Raijin's Call - Raiju**. One finish move: **Rakurai**. Between the forbidden techniques: **Raijin's sin - Godspeed** and **Raijin's sin - Lazarus**" The were absorbing everything, not missing one word and Midnight asked

"Can you explain both... _sins_?"

"**Godspeed** enhances my physical ability to the maximum, but It's incomplete and after using, the members affected lose its _utility_. I never measured but I can run 1km in _1.6 seconds_"

"Holy crap"

Someone said, but Midoriya didn't see who

"**Lazarus**... is an evolution of the magnetic healing which is also incomplete. The magnetic healing pushes the cells to the maximum, repairing the damaged cells and accelerating the process of producing new ones, enhancing the healing aspect... Lazarus is the abuse of this technique... I don't repair cells, I force the creation process and... I replicated then... discarding the damaged ones and replacing everything, with this I can create new tissues and organs... it consumes everything I have stored as energy and usually put me in bed for a few days"

"Ummm... and if you keep using your power after you reach your limit you experience what happened after the entrance exams correct?" Recovery Girl asked

"Yes"

"What else?" Nezu asked a few minutes later

"I have an affinity to _wind_ and _water_ as well but I never developed or tried to develop any technique towards these two powers... and this is it... oh, there's one last thing: **Raiju**"

The giant wolf materialized sitting beside Midoriya and the chatter began again

"I'll let him explain this part"

"Hello there Raiju, can you repeat what you told me and finish this little interview?"

"Hello, I'm Raiju. I am a physical manifestation of Midoriya Izuku's power, a form shaped after his own consciousness focused solely on logic and reasoning. I am a self-aware being, I was allowed to develop my own consciousness apart from his and my power derived from his powers as well. I died a few weeks ago, but was revived earlier today"

"So you're... him?"

"Yes... I'm a copy of his own frontal-lobe, but with the difference that I can create my own decisions and make my own judgment"

"And you're loyal to him, right?"

"Yes. I need him as my source of energy, otherwise, I'll completely vanish, but I developed feelings of protection over him like I'm part of his group, so yes, you can say that I am loyal to him"

"I have one question regarding his power" Aizawa asked

"Go ahead Aizawa-kun"

"At the entrance exams, we gave rescuing points to Uraraka Ochaco for preventing his fall using her gravity quirk, but was that what really happened?"

Midoriya was nervous now since, without the rescue points, Uraraka-san would most likely be transferred due to lack of scored points

"I assure you she won't be affected, her spot in the class is already assured" Nezu answered his unspoken question

"No, it was me... I used something called **Electromagnetizing**. I can change electric poles over metal objects, making them attract or repulse each other using electricity"

"You would need deep knowledge on physics and chemistry to manipulate energy like this" Ectoplasm said, looking impressed

"I studied for almost a week, that's when I also developed the Magnetic Healing. I was able to read at a fast pace and finished at least 40 books about it that week"

"Can you walk us through what you did in the entrance exams? We found your behavior that day... odd"

"Ummm... I walked in and used my **Raijin** to connect to _all-electric_ devices around, I found one of the robots and analyzed how the sensor registered a threat and the response to such threat. After getting all the locations, I traced a route and started marking robots, shutting them down and leaving an electric signature on them, that signature made them appear as enemies to the other robots and when they approached to attack, they were also disabled and the process repeated. When I activated the **Raijin's Web**, I linked all the points to a single thread, and I was going to the center to detonate with a small current, but I had to save the girl, so it took me everything I had to create enough power to reach all ends of the Web and deliver one bolt to every location marked. You could say that I left a few _signals_ over the city, and those signals needed to be activated to attract the **Raijin's Wrath**, that's it"

"This is it indeed... This will do for now... Thank you for being honest with us Midoriya-kun, now... what should we do with you..."

Midoriya remained silent and Hawks asked

"Not going to defend yourself?"

"I'll accept any punishment you see fit for my behavior"

"What if we ban you from ever becoming a hero?"

"I believe I'd become a vigilante and fight crime without the association consent, probably would end up fighting heroes as well but I'd do my very best to not hurt or kill any of them"

"Hahahahahahaha... aaaah, thank you for being so honest Midoriya-kun... I appreciate that"

"If I must say something, I want to apologize for what I did... I was out of control and I had the wrong view of what was right and wrong... _Raiju's death_... That pushed me to the edge and I'm not proud of being that weak, but I'll do my utter best to be in control and to help protect this society and this world, and at the moment that I can't anymore, I'll make sure that you have all the knowledge available to stop me. I would like to give the first step today, so I'll give you this, **All Might-san**"

Midoriya turned and raising one hand, said

"**Raijin's sin - Lazarus**"

Everybody saw as All Might was engulfed by lightning and a few minutes later, appeared looking around, only a few heroes in there made sense of the following words that came out of Midoriya's mouth

"This is my gift to this society for my sins. With this, you can go on a little longer, symbol of peace"

All Might placed his hand on his belt and pulled his shirt up, showing a faint trace of what resembled a scar, the hollow inside his cavity was gone. He took a deep breath and felt both his lungs filled with air, his body was lighter as well. Principal Nezu asked

"All Might? So...?"

"I feel completely new... I can't believe it. I'm sure of it... this is the power of a god... nothing can describe his powers more than this title"

_'I believe it's good that I haven't given up and passed the One for All forward yet...'_

All Might thought, thinking about Mirio

All Might walked to the boy who was leaning on Raiju without energy to stand and placing one hand on his shoulder he said

"I'll be responsible for you Midoriya-shounen. I'd also like to give you a suggestion on your hero name"

He turned and faced all the heroes in the room while saying

**"Raijin - The Lightning God"**

Midoriya saw that smile of his... and for the first time in almost a year, he didn't completely hate it...

* * *

A few kilometers from the school the girl with short hair analyzed everything inside the room with her _white eyes_, the same color as her hair

"How naive... How can a **King** stop a **Demon**?" She said while smirking and disappearing

* * *

**Author's note: Review the shit out of this chapter. ****RAIJU IS BACK BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYZ**


	10. Balance

**Author's note: After chapter nine I wanted to put a few things straight. I hope you can still see that nothing here is arbitrary, the first chapter part was draft before I released chapter nine. As always, thanks for the critics and reviews, I hope you like this chapter, have a wonderful day/night**

" Speaking  
_' Thinking_  
_Highlighted Information_  
Written Information

* * *

**Balance**

* * *

"_GOOD DAY. Were gathered here to interview the main character of the acclaimed manga/anime Boku no Hero Academy and the main character of the average fanfic: The Cursed Hero, give it up to Midoriya Izuku_"

A few claps after chapter 9 and then some awkward silence

"_Thank you for allowing us to interview you, to explain to the public, after this is over Midoriya will return to his world and his memories about this will be erased_"

"_What you mean allow? I'M CHAINED TO A CHAIR... Oy, look into my eyes_" Midoriya said

"_We were advised to not attempt visual contact with him whatsoever, so let's begin_"

"_How many times was I here? Who are you people? Does that mean that guy in chapter 4 was right?_"

"_First, there are a few problems regarding your behavior lately, what can you say to the critics about your hero attitudes followed by your villain outbursts_"

"_What? Who asked these things?_"

"_Just answer, please_"

"_Heh, I'd love to see you on my shoes, you have no idea what if feels like to have another being inside of you, fighting to turn you to the wrong path, it's like a bad instinct you can't see or hear... It's like everything's coming from yourself. All the bad thoughts, All the rage... You wouldn't last a minute_"

"_Wow, that's dark... What about your swing between hero and villain_"

"_I don't want to become a villain, but I can't help myself having these feelings, I feel lost, I just... Enough, I don't wanna answer anything anymore_"

"_Ok ok, we know this is a touchy subject so we'll drop this for now. Next question why weren't you pissed after you got beat by All Might on the last chapter_?

"_What do you mean chapter? Is this a novel? A manga?_"

"_This is a fanfiction, I already told you. Could you just answer the questions Mr. Midoriya?_"

"_Damn, what would you expect me to do? I was wrong and they had to do something. I have an unknown power that represents a threat to everyone... Did you expect the heroes to lie down and let me run wild? Do you think this is a joke? They are responsible for thousands of lives, if you expected less from them, you don't understand what it is like to have someone's life in your hands. I didn't like it, but I understood their dilemma, also did you think All Might was the bad guy there? He could've done much worse to me, he was pulling his punches the whole time... I was just... Glad that Raiju was still there to snap me out of it, otherwise I would be dead by now_"

_"What you mean?"_

_"All I did was to hold the pro-heroes with my **Raijin's - Wrath** and place All Might in an illusion that would last a few minutes at best. I couldn't handle anyone there, I just played the big guy, but in reality, I had no hope of winning... I just wanted to fight and... I just didn't want to think"_

_"Well, when you put that way... Moving on, talking about Raiju now. How in the world could he threaten a whole country by himself?_

_"You still don't get what Raiju is, do you? Raiju is not human, but by being near me he's acquiring a few peculiarities... LIKE A PERSONALITY. If you know everything that's happening to me since the beginning, how did you not see that at first glance?"_

_"You're saying it was a bluff?"_

_"Who knows"_

_"That was risky, and the readers hated it because it felt out of place and there was no explanation, but I guess that's on the writer"_

_"Do you think I care about readers? This is my life, you monsters, MY LIFE. How dare you say something about the things I did? And who's writing this? SHOW UP YOU SADISTIC ASSHOLE"_

_"All right next question: Have you already decided which ship will sail? Ochaco, Momo, Cath, Toga or even Nejire?"_

_"What the hell is a ship?"_

_"Hold on a second... What? What you mean not yet? This is chapter 9 right? Fire his ass... How dare he mess up my questions... Back again, sorry... This isn't the right questions for the current moment"_

_"What did you say about Uraraka, Cath, Toga, Hado, and Momo-san? Hey, answer me"_

_"Next question, **Raijin's sin** \- **Godspeed**... It's insanity that a power like this can exist... 1km in 1.6 seconds? What are you? The Flash?"_

_"Who's The Flash? And I never said that... I said 16 seconds"_

_"What? But the draft says... What is this?"_

_"What?"_

_"They're telling me it was a draft mistake... Oy, you... Go find that shitty wannabe writer and bring him here... All Right Mr. Midoriya, to the next question-"_

_An Explosion destroyed the green screen behind them_

_"DEKU, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"_

_"I'M HERE KACCHAN"_

_"HOW THE HELL DID HE GOT IN? SEND THEM BACK... SEND THEM BACK NOW"_

_"COME AND GET US, ASSHOLES" Bakugou shouted leaping into the scene, but a flash blinded them, and they vanish_

_"Phew, close call" _A produced commented

_"Yea, it's usually easier when we deal with Luffy, we just offer him some meat and he answers everything we want" _Another producer shouted from the back

_"I still prefer Gintoki... A few strippers and he's good to go, win-win IMO"_

_"Amen, brother"_

* * *

It was almost nightfall when Midoriya was allowed to leave the principal's office. He saw Mineta sitting in a chair waiting for his turn to be called. Midoriya walked away and after going down the stairs, stopped for a second

"Raiju" The wolf materialized

"What's wrong? Still feeling any weakness?

"No, I'm good, I just... Won't hide you anymore"

When he was about to walk again Hawks appeared out of nowhere, like he just jumped from the top of the staircase

"Yo"

"Hawks-san"

"Cool wolf, can we have a little chat over here?"

He indicated a bench to their left and Midoriya followed him, telling Raiju to wait for him, although he could hear through his mind anyway

"Interesting quirk you have, I admit it, those lightning bolts hurt like hell"

"Sorry about that"

"I have a question for you. Aizawa said you managed to throw a ball out of earth today, is that true?"

"Yea..."

"How did you do that? He said there was a girl, but accordingly to him, she had a gravity quirk which made it easier for her, but how did _you_ manage?"

"He probably thinks that I threw it out of the earth with brute force, but the truth is that I just magnetized it to enter an infinite spinning cycle"

"What?"

"Ummm. I created two fields around the ball, one positive and one negative, they touched each other in a way that the ball was meant to spin endlessly after the initial energy surge, so I threw it with its spinning coming towards the earth so it would spin going up when it started to lose momentum, ending up crossing the atmosphere towards the outer space

"You're a smart kid arent you?" Hawks was pretty impressed and continued

"You know, I felt a shiver when you took the bait about your friends. The look on your face... You looked like you had a double personality, one of a hero and the other of a real villain, so I was wondering... _Which one was there first_?"

"I believe both were always here, my power just bought my worst part to light as well"

"Heh, that's the right answer kid, I wasn't expecting you to realize so soon"

"How do you deal with these impulses Hawks-san? Without Raiju I just felt lost... I was so angry at myself that I just... Didn't care about anything anymore"

"Heh, to not be lost when you're being two people, you must be both at the same time kid, be a hero with a dark side or be a villain that follows the hero code, it doesn't matter as long as you do what's right. Heroes aren't meant to be bright, they are meant to defeat evil, so it doesn't really matter if they're a smiling machine wearing a colorful costume or a dark boy with a giant wolf wearing black, conciliate both sides and you'll find your true self"

Midoriya felt a shiver after hearing his words, full of hidden meanings

"Also I would like very much if you'd come to my agenc-"

"Wait a minute Hawks" They turned and saw Endeavor coming towards them

"Haven't we decided to not tempt him and let him decide his fate when the time comes?"

"Hahaha my bad, my bad" Midoriya didn't get what they were talking about, so he got up and after bowing said

"Excuse me, it's getting late" When he passed by Endeavor he got his arm grabbed and heard from the number #2 hero in a low voice

"What you did today was the right thing to do, you acted like a grown man who took responsibility for his mistakes... That was the hardest part. From now on you're a hero, be proud of what you did tonight, so you can keep your head high at the sunrise. We expect great things from you"

He let go and Midoriya looked at his face until he walked away

"Haha, always the same old Endeavor... Go ahead Midoriya and remember, there's no shadow without light, conciliate both sides"

Midoriya left and Raiju followed. It was good the school was empty because he had a lot inside his head right now

_'How did you prevent them from taking me to the jail Raiju?'_

_'I used a technique called... Bluff? I released all the remaining energy I had to make them aware of my potential and struck the arena with an enhanced singular **Raijin's Wrath** that made them a little scared. After I threatened to destroy the country they got a little nervous. I gotta say it worked better than I expected. Its funny how you can trick humans like that'_

_'You... Little cheater... Nicely played'_

"Can we talk for a moment Midoriya Izuku?"

Midoriya sighed and turned, today everyone was in the mood for a little chat, but the person that called wasn't a pro-hero. Todoroki Shoto approached looking at Raiju

"What is this?"

"Raiju... Is my name" The wolf answered and Todoroki lost his composure for a few moments

"Sorry, I didn't mean... To offend you"

"I know, there's no need to apologize. I'll give you two a moment"

"Is that- him your companion?"

"You can say that... Can I help you somehow?"

"What were you talking to Endeavor?" His question was so intrusive that Midoriya felt shocked, it was demanding, almost furious

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter, stay away from him. He's nothing but evil. I warned you" He walked away and Midoriya followed him with his gaze until he disappeared

_'Alright then, keep your secrets. That wasn't awkward at all'_

_'I understood that referen-'_

Midoriya resumed his walk wondering how one person could be so random and saw something that made his heart skip a beat. He kept walking trying to think of something to answer and stopped next to them

"Enough of this Midoriya, we gave you all the space you needed, but you're acting like a madman, I don't even recognize you anymore... You can either allow us to help you or well be forced-"

Tokoyami stopped his words when he saw the tears falling from his face as he tried to swipe them, failing as they wouldn't stop coming

"I'm sorry Yami, Momo... Kacchan, I'm sorry for being weak..."

Momo gave him a strange side hug, also crying on his shoulder as Tokoyami rested his hand on his other shoulder and Dark Shadow pat him on the back. Bakugou just stared and after a few minutes he said

"It's getting late, let's go... Tomorrow is a new day"

"You're right, let's go home"

* * *

It was still dark when All Might got out of the table asking

"So?"

"I'm _impressed_, but I can't say I'm _surprised_" Recovery girl answered

"What you mean?"

"Although he did manage to repair a lot of tissue, vases, create something that resembles a ribcage, and enlarge your left lung with some kind of replicated mass, you're not completely healed"

"But I feel fine"

"Do you really thought he could create you a new body? New organs? It's already a miracle that a 15 years old kid developed this kind of technique and managed to not kill himself in the process. I would say you are back to 6 hours a day. You can't stress your body or you may rupture all the repairing he did. I can't deny that he boosted your entire system, all your exams have shown better results"

"6 hours is good enough for me to keep going for a while"

"Isn't it already time to find yourself a successor? That Mirio boy, he looks promising. You said you were sure"

"Yes... He's the perfect candidate, but I believe I should wait a little longer"

"What for?"

"For someone that feels really right... And I don't believe it's Mirio-shounen anymore"

"Well... make haste, you can't keep this going forever"

"I know... But I have a good feeling about the freshmen this year"

* * *

The next day came fast for Midoriya, he felt unrested after waking up. He looked to the side and almost had a stroke when he saw the naked back of a girl at his side. Looking away while his hands begun to shake he tried to make sense of what the hell was going on. He looked back again and by the color of her hair, it was Toga, although her bums were loosened, showing a medium length hair, that color was unmistakable. Midoriya looked around desperate and saw Raiju at the corner, looking at him

_'What's wrong? Your adrenaline is off the charts, is this expression right? Off the charts?'_

_'Yeah, it's right, but leaving that aside what the hell is going on here?'_

_'This girl entered through your open window and after undressing, lay down beside you and slept. Since she meant no harm, I allowed her to do as she pleased'_

_'What you mean you allowed her to do as she pleased? Are you crazy?'_

_'I don't get it, isn't normal for human males and females to have these desires at your age?'_

_'Ok, I'm done talking to you... Actually not yet... Help me get out of this situation'_

_'You can just play along, shes actually awake since the moment you woke up'_

_'WHAT? AND YOU JUST TELL ME THIS NOW?'_

_'You didn't ask and it didn't seem relevant-'_

_'Raiju'_

_"Yes?"_

_'Please... Help me'_

_'Kuuh... Kuk...'_

_'Did you just laughed?'_

_'I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from... Apologies... It's just that your face was... Hilarious... For some reason'_

_'Great, now you're laughing at me, what a nice partner I got'_

_'I'm sorry, what you want me to do? Do you want me to leave to give you some privacy?'_

_'No... How the hell is this helping me?'_

_'Should I gather information about how to sexually satisfy a female then?'_

_'NO... Wait, can you actually do that? I mean... No, NO. I want to get out of this situation'_

_'Well, her levels of hormones and dopamine are off the charts as well, in common words, she's aroused because you're aware of her presence and it's panicking... 'Cute' is the word on her mind right now'_

_'This isn't happening... I can't deal with this right now'_

_'Well, you better'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because she's waiting for it, and because your mother just woke up as well and her first thought was to check on you, she's coming here after she gets out of the bathroom'_

_'Raiju?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Am I dreaming?'_

_'No'_

_'Can you turn this into a dream?'_

_'__No'_

_'You're really useless you know that?'_

_'I must say this is very interesting and amusing to watch. It's a tense situation that doesn't involve any imminent danger, but seeing your desperate reaction to it is... Strangely pleasant'_

_'So you're saying you're enjoying this situation?'_

_'Yes'_

_'You're an asshole... I should've left you dead'_

_'Too late for that now, also, your mother will be here soon'_

_'Shit'_

"Toga, I know you're awake what are you doing here?" He whispered and Toga turned, completely naked. Midoriya looked up, away from her body

"What you mean-"

She asked with a voice too loud and Midoriya instantly placed his hand on her mouth by reflex. Boy, that was a dumb move. She bitted him hard and licked his blood, her face completely red as he pulled his hand back, hissing at her, who pushed him down. His eyes were looking anywhere but her body. He heard his mom in the corridor

_'Yep this is it... this is the end'_

He felt something wet on his hand, but before he could check what was it, his sheets were over his head and the door went open

"Oh, Izuku I didn't know you were awake, sorry"

"Its ok mom... Do you need anything?" Midoriya heard his voice and thought he was going crazy

_'Well, now this is interesting'_ Raiju said and Midoriya was dying to peek to see what was going on

"No, we can talk later... You can sleep more if you want"

"Okay..."

Inko frowned and close the door, stomping to her room. Midoriya pulled the sheets and froze as he saw his face looking at him

"Holy shit... Toga?"

It was shocking seeing your own face smile when you weren't

"Yes?" Midoriya looked at his own self, smiling nastily at him

"What the hell is this? Is this your quirk?"

"Bingo" She started coming toward him on the bed and he placed his hands forward

"Yaoi alert... _Yaoi alert_... TOGA"

He whispered and she realized that she was naked on his body and after getting up, she started touching herself, or in this case, Midoriya's body

"Nice muscles... and... wow..."

She said looking down and Midoriya jumped out of bed to armlock her or something, but her skin looked like it was melting and she appeared again, fully naked. Midoriya made a turn in the last second spraining his ankle, but managing to turn his body while she hugged his back whispering

"You know... I got a little jealous when I saw that girl inside your room, so I came back to mark my territory"

She finished by giving him a bite on his neck

_'Shouldn't you kiss her back now? Am I losing something here?'_ Raiju asked

_'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING THIS FOR?'_

_'What you mean? I'm learning about human intercourse-'_

_'All right, you're... grounded, go back'_

_'Back where?'_

_'I don't know... just leave'_

_'Well... this looks quite dangerous, maybe I should stay to make sure you're protected, I'm your guardian'_

'_I'm gonna kill you after this'_

"Toga, stop it"

"Why?"

"Because it's wrong"

"Why is it wrong?"

"Because... We're too young"

"So what? Isn't this just an excuse? Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"You are... we just shouldn't be doing this"

"But I want to do it and you want to do it"

_'If it counts, I also want you to do it, whatever it is' _Raiju stated

Midoriya was thinking this couldn't become worse when his mom opened the door again

"Izuku, about breakfast..."

Inko dropped a frying pan while looking at the naked girl hugging Midoriya's back. Suddenly Raiju materialized at the corner and assured Inko with a warm tone

"Don't worry Midoriya's mother, I'm watching them closely so they don't go crazy"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH IZUKUUUUUUU MY BAAAABYYYYY... WHEN DID YOU BECOME LIKE THIS... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Inko started shouting and crying while covering her face and Toga jumped on the bed covering herself

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, IZUKU WHY DIDN'T YOU SAID YOUR MOTHER WAS HERE... I'M SO EMBARRASSED... AND WHAT IS THAT WOLF? WHY IS IT SPEAKING? KYAAAAAAAA"

Raiju just remained there, his three tails swinging while Midoriya just logged out of his body for a few seconds looking at the ceiling with a blank face

* * *

Breakfast was silent, Toga stayed to talk with Inko

"So, Himiko-san... Where do you study?"

"I don't study"

"What? Why?"

"Ummm, I got expelled from my last school so I'm a runaway"

"What? You don't have a home?"

"No"

"This is awful... What happened to your family"

Toga's expression sunk and she got up, turning and leaving without a word

"What did I say?"

"Damn, wait... Toga... I'll be right back mom" Midoriya followed her outside and she just picked up the pace

"Toga, wait for me, goddamnit..."

He managed to grab her arm and she spun in place, pointing a knife to his throat

"What?" She spoke slowly

"First, put the knife down"

"I don't want to"

"Do it anyway"

"Or what?"

"_Or you'll be alone again_"

Her mouth opened, but no sound came out and she dropped the knife a few seconds later. She went to sit in a small three root and Midoriya stood by her side and spoke a few moments later

"I found information about you... I know what you did to your classmate"

She stood silent

"You don't need to be defensive, I get it"

"Get what?"

"How does it feel to be stuck with a quirk that nobody understands" Her eyes widened and she locked her eyes on his face

"I know about your quirk reformation and how they tried to suppress your... Urges"

She remained silent again

"That wasn't the right approach... They should've helped you deal with your power... Not suppress it"

"Why are you talking about this Izuku-kun... It's not like I'm gonna change y'know?"

"Maybe you will, who knows"

"I know... My... Parents don't get it... They said I was a demon... They hurt me,..."

"That's why you want a world that isn't painful, right?"

She just kept quiet and he took her silence as a yes. He felt an urge and for the first time, he went for it. It was a cold morning and he was wearing his winter's pajama while she was wearing just her dark-blue sailor uniform, so he sat behind her and she stiffened, but when he opened his pajama and threw it around her, making a warm cage, she relaxed. The warmth was reassuring. Her hair also smelled good, Midoriya thought while resting his face close, which was strange for a homeless girl

"I won't cast you aside as they did, I promise"

She stiffed again and asked

"What if I want to hurt a friend of yours?"

"I'll stop you"

"What if I kill someone?"

"I'll visit you in prison"

"What if someone hurts me?"

"I won't let that happen, but you need to listen to me"

She became silent, it was almost like a pattern: talk - silence - then talk again

"Can you do that?"

"I don't want to be hurt anymore" She sounded like a child. Midoriya pulled her closer

"Are you feeling hurt now?"

"No"

"Good"

"Hey... Izuku-kun"

"Huh?"

"How can you become mine?"

"What you mean?"

"I don't want to share you with anybody, not with that redhaired girl from the bookstore, not with those friends of yours from your school... That rounded face girl... Or that blue-haired girl... Or that girl from the other day who was inside your room"

"Have you been following me all this time Toga?"

"Yea" She sounded proud of it, and Midoriya held in a chuckle

"I don't know how to answer you, but we're friends... Just like I'm your friend. Remember when people were afraid of you? Well, I'm not. I'm here with you after learning everything about your past, and even after knowing that, I still want to be your friend"

"And how can we become... More? So nobody can have you, but me?"

She turned inside her enclosure facing him and she was so appealing that Midoriya lost his reason for a second, turning into the 15 years old boy he forgot he was, and slowly approached while her cheeks blushed and she leaned closer. For a moment he was hypnotized by her yellow cat eyes as she was by his green emeralds. As they were 5 cm apart, Raiju appeared in the back and they slowly turned to see the wolf watching them from up close

"Oh, my invisibility went off for a second, apologies... Go on"

He said while turning invisible again. Midoriya and Toga glared with their mouths open where the wolf disappeared and Toga got up brandishing her knife up and down screaming trying to stab and slice Raiju for his interference, but the wolf was already at a safe distance, while Midoriya looked away lost in thoughts... Wondering why his heart was beating so fast... This wasn't just arousal... Could it be...?

* * *

Midoriya walked back home with Toga

"So you need to ingest blood to shapeshift? And you feel a desire to ingest blood as well... I believe I should conditionate you"

"What you mean?"

"How much blood do you need to be satisfied?"

"Ummmm, I don't need a lot... It's not about how much, it's about variety"

"You mean you want to drink from everybody?"

"YES"

"Eeeeh, I see"

"What?"

"Nothing..." Midoriya smirked

After they were sat at the table again Inko remained silent and Midoriya kicked Toga's leg

"Ummm, my... My family-" She looked to her hand below the table and saw Midoriya holding it while eating his cereal with the other one. She blushed and continued

"My family didn't like my quirk... So they sent me to the quirk rehab... But it didn't work. One day I... attacked a classmate and... Drank his blood. After that they expelled me and I ran away"

"Izuku..." Inko started

"I know, and the answer is yes. She is dangerous, more than you imagine, but I'll help her change"

Inko frowned and looked at her

"Are you sure about this Izuku? Why you?"

"Because I can see both sides" He glanced at Inko showing her the Crimson Moon for a second and deactivating it, making her frown disappear as she understood

"If you're sure..."

"Yes" He answered without taking his eyes off his bowl and stopped, facing his mother and saying while looking her in the eyes

"I'm sure, trust me"

"Ok"

* * *

"Toga, come here, stop jumping on the bed" She giggled and Midoriya grabbed her shoulders

"Mom said yes so we're allowing you to stay here, do you know what this means?"

"That we're engaged?"

"No"

"That... We're about to be engaged?"

"Also no"

"What then?"

"Means she decided to trust you as well, the same way I do. We are your family now and I want you to promise me that no matter the urge you have... You won't hurt my mom and you'll protect her"

"I wasn't going to..."

"I know, but I want you to understand that we'll accept you and that you shouldn't be afraid here. I'll also try to deal with your situation later today if I can"

"What situation?"

"I'll ask the principal what he can do for you since none of this was your fault" She just glared at him with a blank face

"I can't be late today so I'll be taking my leave... No stalking. You promised, remember?" She pouted and crossed her arms

"You can take a walk if you want, but no committing any crimes either, and be back for dinner by seven, tops"

"I feel like I'm on a leash"

"It's because you were running wild and out of control before, don't worry... You'll find a balance" He echoed Hawks words to her

_'Raiju'_

_'Yes, I must say her mind is as interesting as it is odd. It's like she has an underdeveloped mind, like a child's mind. She'll try to control herself though, she wants to be praised for her good behavior when you return'_

_'Good, look for information about childhood traumas and you'll understand why her mind is like this'_

_'Understood'_

"I'll be leaving... See you later"

"Okay..."

Midoriya left and walked to the subway with Raiju at view the whole time. Inside the train, people were going nuts because of the giant wolf, a few scared and a few amazed. Two middle schoolers, wearing glasses were actually talking to him

"Raiju-sama, how do you obtain energy to maintain your form... Through thermal or direct electric transference?"

"Through direct transference, but it doesn't matter what kind of source I have, I can extract energy from anything" The wolf answered and they were in awe

_'This is kind of fun'_

_'Yea, a few weeks from now and they'll be mounting you'_

Wherever they passed, necks turned and people pointed

_'Are you sure this is the best approach? This seems to be causing more discomfort than reassurance on others'_

"They need to get used to you as well... Just give'm time"

They arrived at school and... It was at least chaotic. Everyone wanted a peek at Raiju. It was common to have a few mutant types who could summon or maintain a being inside their bodies, Tokoyami was the perfect example, but it was definitely uncommon seeing one that was an individual entity, who could speak and think by himself. Midoriya went straight to the Principal's office and knocked

"Get in"

"Excuse me" Midoriya said while entering and closing the door behind

"Oh, hello Midoriya-kun, Raiju-kun, what can I do for you boys today?"

"For us, nothing..."

"Eh... I'm listening" The Principal answered hearing the implicitly

* * *

Arriving at his classroom was another problem. Before he entered, everyone was chatting, but they suddenly stopped to stare at Midoriya and Raiju entrance. Since there was no seat for Raiju, he had to go to the end of the class, next to the wall. Midoriya went to his seat and waited for the class to start. Everyone kept turning to see Raiju in the back and to prevent further concentration problems he said in a low voice

"**Raiju"**

As the wolf vanished the door was opened again and Tokoyami arrived followed by Bakugou. They went their seats and after dropping his bags, came to hang out at Midoriya's desk. Tokoyami seated on the top of his desk and Bakugou took a chair from a nearby empty desk

"You were early today, what happened?" Tokoyami asked

"Toga invaded my home last night"

"For real? This is getting creepy" Bakugou frowned

"Yea, I decided to come early so I could talk to the principal about her, maybe there's something he can do to help her situation"

"It's a long shot, I don't know what you saw on her, but I just see her as too much trouble" Tokoyami was categoric as always

"I know... I still wanna help her tho"

"You and your I wanna help bullshit again... She's a villain"

"You just don't know her as I do..."

"Tell us if you need any help"

"Count us in" Dark Shadow appeared and also spoke

"Wait... what?"

"I've been training his basic communication. After seeing you and Raiju interacting I had an insight about Dark Shadow as well, so I started teaching him a few things so he can improve his communication skills and his intellect overall... Who knows, one day he may even speak like Raiju"

"Impossible" A voice from the back answered and Tokoyami turned

"Why?" He couldn't see him but knew it was Raiju speaking. A few students tried to find the voice's source

"Because that isn't a being... It's a manifestation"

"What you mean Raiju?"

"That-"

"I... CAME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON"

All Might stormed through the door wearing a vintage costume from the golden age, displaying red, blue and white colors

"Whoooo... It's really All Might. I didn't believe when they said he had become a teacher"

"Um, you look really green, but we have time to make all of you sprout. For now let's explain today's activity: **A Battle Trial**"

"What?"

"Let's start moving to the designed area first" All Might stayed behind and walked alongside Midoriya while whispering

"Midoriya-shounen, I'd like to talk with you later, but for now I just wanted to apologize for yesterday... Although we did... I did that to get a result, I'm still ashamed that I used these hands to cause harm-"

"Don't worry, after I got Raiju back I felt sane again... That was the right call... Just think that at that moment you were fighting a villain, wouldn't it be too far off, Although you were pulling your punches the whole time weren't you?"

All Might opened his mouth to lie, but just frowned to how adult he looked like right now

"Whatever it was, and even if you thought it was correct, I still apologize, shounen"

They caught with the others and All Might engaged in a conversation with Kirishima on their way to the building's entrance, and later they arrived at a monitoring room, where they could see the interior of the building from different angles. After getting familiar with the building's plant and design, they were sent to change. They all went to their lockers. A few weeks ago after they got their results from the exams, the school required a draft or sketch describing his costumes and what kind of special designs they wanted

"Yeah... The costume makes the hero..." They could hear All Might narrating their entrance, wearing they hero costumes for the first time

"Everyone... You're all looking sooooo cool" They all stood in front of All Might, displaying their outfits and Midoriya walked in last, a few people turning to check his costume

"What?" Kaminari said when he arrived. Midoriya was wearing his old grey jumpsuit, but there were too many changes too keep calling it old. Shoulderbands, pants, gloves, and boots were all new and black. His harness where two swords were hanging had new cases with a lightning shape, also black. The inner part of the tracksuit was still grey and was the only contrast to the black all around the upper body. What it used to be the hood with a smile from All Might was now a short ripped ornament undulating. His boots and his sword's grip had a few red details that gave a nice contrast to the rest

"Yes... Are you ready zygotes, let's do this"

All Might pointed to two boxes and positioning himself behind them as he explained

"You're going to be divided into pairs and fight a simulated battle where two will be chosen as villains and two will be chosen as heroes. Your objective as heroes is to recover a destructive device inside a building and your objective as villains is to defeat the heroes or hold your ground for 15 minutes. If the villains are captured or if the weapon is recovery the heroes win. If the heroes are captured or defeated or if the time runs out, the villains win. Your duo will be decided by luck, first, you'll be divided in-"

4 hands were up and All Might asked

"Yes?"

"I'd like to do this test alone"

One of them said and the other 3 also asked the same

"Ummm. this test is designed to show the cooperation between teammates, but I understand what you want to achieve... At least most of you... Fine, I'll allow it this time"

He nodded and pointed for them to go to the side

"These 4 will be solo and will face each other: **Bakugou Katsuki**, **Fumikage Tokoyami**, **Todoroki Shoto**, and **Midoriya Izuku**"

"All Might-sensei? Where is Mineta-kun?"

"Oh, I got a note here that says Mineta-kun_ was expelled_ due to him being unable to achieve the necessary score in the first Aizawa-sensei's class"

Everyone was silent as that sunk in... Aizawa wasn't joking around about the test

"Now, let's begin... I brought a temporary replacement for his spot, come on in"

The last student walked in, slowly, and they all saw a small girl with short white hair, wearing a beautiful ornamented white kimono alongside a dark ribbon on her hair, carrying a short sword on her waist, that looked like a _Wakizashi_. Midoriya registered all those details, but couldn't focus on anything but her eyes... Her white eyes... Just like Kaguya's

"**Crimson Moon**"

He whispered and dashed forward. All Might made a movement to stop Midoriya's advance, but he saw something. Midoriya's eyes glanced at him for a moment and he winked. All Might understood that he was doing that for a reason, so he stopped his initial movement and waited, trusting the boy wasn't going to act wild anymore. Midoriya draws his blade putting on her neck, their face almost touching... She smelled like lavender. What was remarkable was the fact that she didn't move a centimeter after his advance, but her eyes were on him the whole time, following his movement. She faked a surprised face and shocked tone

"What? What are you doing?" Midoriya took the sword off her throat and diactivated the Crimson Moon

_'Raiju'_

_'Nothing... I can't read her thoughts'_

_'This has never happened before'_

_'This is odd indeed'_

"Sorry, I mistook you for someone else" Midoriya said and sheathing his sword went back inline

"WHAT YOU MEAN, YOU MISTAKENLY TRIED TO DECAPITATE HER?"

The rest of the class asked in unison and Midoriya wondered how they were able to get that on point every time

"Ahem... Eeeer... This is _Ononoki Shirayuki_, she'll be filling for today"

All Might read from a piece of paper trying to control the unusual and weird situation. The girl raised her hand

"All Might-dono, I would like to participate as an individual as well"

"Ummmm, I'm afraid we don't have the numbers... Unless someone else wants-"

"I do- Actually, we do... We want to go alone as well"

"ALL RIGHT. The last four will be **Ononoki Shirayuki**, **Yaoyorozu Momo**, **IIda Tenya**, and **Uraraka Ochaco** "

The moment All Might crouch to get a few boxes, and was out of view, a small metal projectile passed next to Midoriya's face, scratching his cheek as he moved out of the way. Midoriya looked at the white-haired girl, who was next to Asui and Mina and saw that between her fingers there was something that resembled silver hairpins

_'Careful' _Raiju Alerted

_'I know'_

She threw another, her hand moving almost unperceptive. The pin flew through Jiro's hair and bellow Shoji arms, aimed at his face again, but he just move aside. All Might reappeared and she stopped. They took letters and pinned on their chests

"First, let's define the solo battles: Hereeeee weeeeee GO"

He took plastic balls with letters and show to everyone as he spoke

"**Ononoki Shirayuki** vs **IIda Tenya**"

"**Bakugou Katsuki** vs **Fumikage Tokoyami**"

"**Midoriya Izuku** vs **Todoroki Shoto**"

"**Uraraka Ochaco** vs **Yaoyorozu Momo**"

"The group battle will be the following:"

"**Aoyama Yuga/Ashido Mina** vs **Jiro Kyoka/Kaminari Denki**"

"**Kirishima Eijiro/Koda Koji** vs **Shoji Mezu/Sato Rikido**"

"**Ojiro Mashirao/Hagakure Toru** vs **Asui Tsuyu/Sero Hanta**"

"The ones who got their names called first will be the villains and the others, the heroes. Let's get ready for the first round:"

**Kirishima Eijiro/Koda Koji vs Shoji Mezu/Sato Rikido**

* * *

They have gathered inside the monitor room again and saw the match begin

"One in the room on the north side, 4th floor and the other-"

"Is right here"

Kirishima said while appearing from a corner, running at them with his hardening quirk on his crossed arms. Sato ate a vial full of sugar while Shoji positioned himself in front, taking a direct punch from Kirishima with his tentacles' membrane

"Nice punch"

"Thanks, but this isn't the end... KOJI"

As he said that, dozens of doves entered the build coming from behind them, circling and covering their view

"Wai- If we attack these, aren't we going against the animals' rights' laws?" Sato tried to ask, but as he got overwhelmed, he felt something and later saw the capture tape around his body

"**Sato Rikido - Captured**" All Might's voice resonated on the speakers

"Now we just need to deal with you Shoji"

Shoji used his tentacles and heard light footsteps on the 4th floor again, so the other must still be guarding the weapon. Kirishima advanced and engaged with a punch combo that was blocked by Shoji's tentacles, who struck back, but hit the hardened guard of Kirishima. For a second Shoji saw a glimpse and the doves blocked his view again. He tried to sho the birds, but they seem hypnotized. A quick uppercut came and made him drop to the floor, while Kirishima advanced to immobilize him and envolved him on tape as well

**"First Battle - Villain's Team - WIN"**

Kirishima offered his hand to get Shoji off the ground

"Sorry man, I don't like 2v1 fights... They aren't manly... But Koji-kun depended on me this time..."

"There's no need to apologize" Shoji answered grabbing his hand

"Oy... Cut me loose" Sato said looking a little dumb from his sugar-eating quirk, unable to get the knot undone by himself

* * *

After they got back to the monitor room, they review the action, criticizing the wrong actions and praising the good thinking and battle abilities. Koji was praised by his quirk control and Kirishima by his fighting abilities and quick reaction time, while Sato was criticized by how easy he was played, focusing on the birds and forgetting about the enemy nearby and for his decision of ingesting too much sugar

Midoriya walked behind the new girl, Ononoki, and after getting really close, she whispered looking over her shoulder

"Any closer and it'll be a sexual misconduct Midoriya-dono"

"Who are you? Your eyes... Are you-"

"Oh, these?" She said removing a pair of white contact lens from her eyes, revealing a light blue color

"What the hell?"

"I like wearing white... That's why I dyed my hair and got these contacts"

_'Raiju?'_

_'Don't ask me... I'm confused as well'_

"Is your dog trying to read my mind? That won't work tho... I'm feeling him trying to push the limits of my consciousness"

"Can you_ feel_ him?"

"Actually I can _see_ him too, you're cloaking him, but I can see his outline right there" She pointed to where Raiju was standing

"You tried to kill me with your... Hairpins just now, I saw it"

"Hairpins? I just have these ones on my hair" She patted her head and Midoriya saw the pins there, feeling completely confused until she giggled

"You're so cute... You're really doubting that I tried to kill you? I can't believe such a naive boy have the cursed bloodline"

"What's your goal... Stop the jokes-"

"The next battle will beeee" All Might took two more numbers

"**Aoyama Yuga/Ashido Mina vs Jiro Kyoka/Kaminari Denki**"

As they got ready to begin, Midoriya went to the further back, followed by Ononoki

"Midorirya, you're experiencing a lot of pressure, aren't you? I know about your struggle with your... Dark side. What if I tell you, that I can get rid of that darkness?"

"I wouldn't believe you"

"Hahaha... I guess you're not so naive after all..."

"Since you don't wanna tell me anything, I guess I have no choice-"

"Cute indeed"

"**Moonlight**"

They were with their backs against the wall, talking casually while a few people were concentrating on All Might and the class and others were glaring at them, worried. Midoriya looked inside her blue eyes for a second and felt transported to another dimension, just like when he used on Cath, but this time it wasn't a pleasant experience

_It was a nightmare_

He was inside a giant area, with fluorescent blue water up to his ankles, shining and illuminating the place. He turned and saw something that frightened him more than anything he saw in his entire life. He felt a freezing chill over his whole body as a giant white monster was glaring at him, he was at least 15 meters tall and his body resembled a horse's... But his head didn't fit his body at all, it was like someone sew the head from another monster in a different body. The monster showed something that looked like a smile before creating an explosion that disintegrated Midoriya's body

Midoriya fell to his knees, breathing heavily and shaking, he looked to his side and saw the girl crouched with both her hands under her chin, facing him with curiosity and a smile

"_Midoriya_... You sure are _green as grass_"

They heard All Might shouting again

**"Second battle: Hero team - Wiiin"**

The girl raised one hand to touch his face, but a hand stopped her. She looked to the owner of the hand holding her wrist and asked

"Can you let go? You're hurting me"

"Maybe if you tell me what you're doing with him"

Nejire asked while Tokoyami and Bakugou were approaching. The blue-haired girl's face wasn't showing her usual smile, but a determinate look instead... Right now she wasn't Hado Nejire, she was a _Pro-Hero_

"I didn't do anything... Ask him" She pulled her arm and Nejire felt the danger as that tiny girl got free from her grip easily

"Maybe we should talk some other time Midoriya... Don't worry, I'll find you"

She said while walking away to their classmates, passing by Bakugou and Tokoyami. They lift Midoriya from the ground and his skin was cold

"I think his blood pressure is low, maybe we should call Recovery Girl"

Midoriya wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, he was trying to hear what Raiju was telling the girl as he stopped in front of her

"Next time you try something like this, I don't care where we are, I am going to rip you to pieces"

The girl stopped and her smile widened

"I'm looking forward to that, I was never killed by a Raiju before"

The wolf held her gaze, but deep down he was confused by the phrasing, what she meant by she was never killed by a Raiju before? He left that aside and went to Midoriya's side

_'What happened, I lost you for a second... Your brain activity became next to none, but when you were back everything was a mess... I can't even access your memory... What did you see inside her?'_

_'Death'_

Midoriya thought about the giant demon inside of her and the wolf turned to glare at the girl's back as she stopped to cheerfully congratulate Kirishima and Koji on their win.

Kaminari and Jiro were coming back and Jiro wouldn't stop laughing about Kaminari's face after using his quirk to immobilize both of the enemies at once after she identified their location with her earphones. This time, Kaminari who was a winner was also criticized by using his quirk to the point he was unable to continue fighting

Midoriya was a little better after some time sitting and Tokoyami asked Nejire

"I'm sorry... I saw you before, but I'm afraid we have never met"

"Oh... Yea... You're the Dark Shadow boy... I'm Hado Nejire. Ummm, I was passing by and heard All Might was giving his first class, so I came to check it out and also to check on the new student... She was transferred from some unknown place to the 1-A temporally and depending on her behavior and grades, she may stay with you permanently"

"I see"

"The last group battle is..."

"**Ojiro Mashirao/Hagakure Toru vs Asui Tsuyu/Sero Hanta**"

They watched from the back, the quick combat between the agile. Sero used his tapes to ascend from the outside of the building and found the floor they were protecting the weapon, after that, the confrontation took about 5 minutes to end. They invaded the room using their mobility and as Tsuyu used her tongue to attack Ojiro, Sero tried to capture him with his tapes, but they forgot an important detail

"**Sero Hanta - Captured**" All Might shouted as a tape literally materialized out of nowhere and envolved his body

"What? What happened?"

"I'm sorry Sero-kun... I can't lose either"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU MADE THE TAPE INVISIBLE"

"This... It's a secret... Hehe"

"Go Hagakure-san, she's still dangerous"

"Understood"

The girl's presence disappeared as Ojiro pushed forward, striking the place Tsuyu was grabbing a wall, leaving the weapon unguarded and she went for it. She saw him coming for her, but he wasn't going to make it in time. Before she could touch the weapon, she stopped and jumped again, watching him collide against something invisible in front of the weapon, as she was stuck on the ceiling, she jumped again over their heads and grabbed the weapon

"Weapon recovered"

**"Third Battle - Hero team Wiiiin"**

She turned and smiled

"I have a few protective instincts as well... I guess it comes from my frog essence... So even if the predator is invisible, I can still feel it

"Whoooa, she juked both of them, amazing" Kirishima uttered

Midoriya got up and after a few minutes of reviews, he heard All Might say

"Now... Let's go to the solo battles, I hope you're ready... The first will beeeeeee:"

**"Midoriya Izuku vs Todoroki Shoto"**

The tension was on the air as both boys glared at each other, Midoriya still weak. They walked into the arena and prepared for the battle. Before he could enter, Shoto said

"Don't hold back"

"What?"

"Don't hold back, I won't"

"Why?"

"Because he's interested in you... So I should answer accordingly"

"Huh?"

Shoto walked away and Midoriya got in, going to the weapon and sitting in front of it to rest, after a few seconds he heard

**"First solo battle - Begin"**

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry about that delay, I got stuck over a few things, later. Also sorry for any typos, I'm reviewing this after no sleeping for some time**


	11. Darkness Descends

" Speaking Out Loud "

_' Thinking '_

_Highlighted Information_

**Techniques and Titles**__

Written Information

* * *

**Darkness Descends**

Midoriya kept sat after the beginning of the test and suddenly his lower half was frozen.

_'Well, this isn't polite.'_  
_'You're going to concede, correct?'_  
_'Yea, I don't have time to play this game... I know it's important, but I'm not feeling very good right now and I can't get that out of my head... I have bigger problems.'_  
_'Indeed, it doesn't make sense, although I don't feel comfortable losing to him.'_  
_'What, why?'_  
_'I don't know if this is going to make sense... You're the personification of the Lightning God Raijin, aren't you? And I am Raiju, It also doesn't make sense for us to behave like this... I'd like for you to act with more... Excellency.'_  
_'Hahaha, that's rich, you just want to look cool then?'_  
_'I believe... Yes, I believe I do.'  
'Ok, let's look cool then, go ahead and read his mind.'_

* * *

Todoroki Shoto arrived a few seconds later and saw Midoriya half-frozen near the weapon.

"You didn't take it seriously, did you? I'm disappointed."  
"Huh?"  
"You just gave up on the battle, well... With this, at least I can see that you don't care about anything, just like I thought."  
"You're assumption is amusing Todoroki-kun. I'm going to tell you something very cliché right now so get ready, ok? Here it goes: _You think you can go for the king on your first move?_"

Midoriya smirked and said:

"**Raiju.**"

As Raiju appeared, Midoriya destroyed the ice he was stuck using his unspoken Enhancement and sat on an unfrozen place on his left to watch the fight.

"Are you saying that I should defeat your minion first to show I'm worthy enough to fight you?"  
"Minion? If this is what you think he is, you already lost."

Raiju dashed and released a series of spinning attacks infused with lightning, destroying the ice Todoroki was trying to put against him. He then started dashing around the room jumping between walls but never attacking directly and Todoroki kept focused on attacking while dividing his attention between Midoriya and the wolf.

"You're really worried that I'll interfere? Don't worry, I won't."

The boy started to slightly shake due to the cold and Midoriya noticed that was something that shouldn't happen.

"Raiju, stop. Todoroki-kun, why are you shaking like that? I don't believe is out of fear, you don't seem like the scared type... This can- No way... This can only be connected to your quirk... I would dare to say you're shaking due to the ice you're using right now since your arm is actually frozen, but it doesn't make any sense... Your quirk's name says **Half-cold Half-hot**... Meaning your left side can produce heat-"

"How do you know about my power?"  
"I did some research on you after yesterday. So... what about your power-"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"What you mean?"  
"I won't use it."  
"What, why?"  
"I already said it doesn't matter-"  
"Huh? _That's the reason_?" Midoriya asked while looking at Raiju.  
"What you talking about?"  
"You're not using your power because it belongs to your father and you hate him for all his abuse over your childhood?"  
"How-"  
"Raiju read your memories just now." Todoroki just glared at the wolf, horrified.  
"And your mother did that to your face? And that made you hate him even more?"  
"Stop... Doing that."  
"Or you're going to shake until I feel pity and stop?"

Todoroki tried to attack Midoriya directly using a wave of ice, but he stood motionless while the ice was shattered by a spinning ball of lightning that was Raiju.

"You're being stubborn, you know that right?"  
"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE?" he asked between his teeth with an aggressive voice.

_'Raiju? How much longer?'  
__'Almost there.'_

"I didn't take you for the _heated type_... Oh, how ironic."  
"Oy, doesn't he look like a real villain? There's something strange about him."

Kirishima commented looking at the situation and was heard by very few of his classmates, all clung to every movent being displayed and every word being said through the monitors and speakers.

Todoroki tried again and trembled so much that he missed his attack, dropping to his knees and gasping for air, his breathing parted.

"He's becoming hypothermic." Raiju analyzed  
"What's your problem? You're neglecting your own power? So what if he created you to be his enhanced version?"  
"Shut up Midoriya..."  
"So what if he married your mom for her quirk alone and pushed her to the edge?"  
"I'm telling you to shut up."  
"Or what? You can't use your power anymore."

He raised his shaking hand again and Raiju bit it, making him scream as the blood started running down his wrist and through Raiju's teeth, staining the floor.

"Oy, sensei... He's torturing him... This isn't right."

Kirishima said with disbelief, a few students covered their faces and others murmured something about 'evil' as All Might was desperately trying to understand what he wanted to achieve there, seeing that he wasn't actually trying to torture Todoroki. Too All Might it looked like Midoriya was looking for an answer from Todoroki.

"How dare you invade my thoughts and say all this... How dare you..."

"Those who possess power can do whatever they want, and those who haven't can only be at the mercy of the strong, that's why you're on your knees while I'm standing... That's why _she's_ imprisoned there to rot and _he's_ out here, running free."

He looked up with his eyes full of rage and his left side started to heat up, melting the frost from his right arm.

"Rage huh... Just like him."

He stopped after hearing that and looked down, his feelings were a mess, his mind in complete chaos after his words... Who was he right now? He was about to concede when Midoriya walked and knelt next to him, taking his mic off his shirt and also taking Todorki's earpiece, whispering something in his ear for almost a minute, something that made Todorki's eyes widened and after Midoriya got up, he whispered with a smile:

"**Moonlight.**"

* * *

Midoriya waited for the robots to pick Todoroki up, leaving the room as All Might announced:

"**First solo battle - Villain... Win.**"

_'That's pretty late, why it took so long for him to announce that?'_

Midoriya and Raiju appeared on the monitor room for review and Midoriya walked by the class to sit in the back. Everyone looked at him with worry, a few even afraid. Momo converged to him:

"Midoriya-kun... What happened?"  
"Nothing." He dismissed with a fake smile while walking away and her face fell.

The review was short and All Might ended up praising Raiju for his mobility and Midoriya for his observation skill over the enemy's vulnerability. After that, he jumped to the next fight, while Midoriya went to him and whispered:

"All Might-san, can I please be excused? I'm not feeling very well."  
"All Right Midoriya-shounen, go see Recovery Girl and we'll talk later."

Midoriya left, passing by Ononoki who whispered:

"What did you said to him? Hey, don't ignore me... I'm curious."

He kept walking and left, but he didn't go to the infirmary, he went out of the school building and found a place between some trees, where he lied down on the grass.

"Raiju, can I be alone for some time? Please."  
"Yes." The wolf sparkled and turned into energy, dashing away.

As he stood there motionless, he dozed off imagining how his life was going to be turned upside down again after meeting this new girl, _Ononoki Shirayuki_. After losing consciousness, he felt like just a few seconds passed by, when he suddenly woke up, noticing he wasn't alone anymore. What made his response come a little late was the confusion he felt by the fact that he was lap-sleeping. He sat a few seconds too late, realizing what he was doing and looked around, trying to find or feel Raiju's presence, but there was nothing.

He looked back and saw the girl which lap he was sleeping on.

"Momo? What's going on? What happened to the battles?"  
"Oh... Er... They're over."  
"What, for how long have I been here? What happened? Who won?"  
"Well, at least one hour... I won over that girl called Uraraka Ochaco, Yami-kun won over Bakugou-kun and he left... He was very mad after his loss... Ononoki-san lost to Iida-san, but she didn't actually fight, she said she was... Bored and conceded."

Midoriya scratched his eyes while blinking faster and noticed something.

"What is this?" He asked pointing to a small basket.  
"Oh, sandwiches... It was my first time preparing something like this by myself and I intended to share it with everyone. Do you want some? I'm not sure they're good so feel free to toss it away if it's inedible."

"Haha... It's ok, you can't be that bad at cooking, thanks." He grabbed one and took one bite. He gathered all the self-control he acquired over his life and used in this single moment to not spit the disgusting mass and to keep chewing and smiling.

"Ummmm, itx phretty guud."  
"Really?"

Her face brightened and she went and took a bite before he could take it off her hands and toss it away, or lit it on fire. After chewing once, her smile vanished and she coughed while glared at him.

"Oh my... Spit it out... This is horrible."

Midoriya spat the food on a napkin and looked at her trying to hold his laughter.

"Why didn't you say it was horrible?"  
"I didn't want to hurt your feelings, sorry."  
"I'm not that delicate, I can take some criticism."  
"All right then. You should always taste the food throughout the whole process. Why did you use vegetables mixed with honey? Why did you place a fried egg inside the natural sandwich and for the love of god, why did you use sugar all over this bread?"

He was smirking as he spoke and she let out a surprised gasp

"How do you know everything I placed in there?"  
"I like to cook when no one's watching so I'm pretty familiar with the taste."  
"Hahahahaha... You're full of surprises. It's good I didn't serve this to anyone else then, because eating this after the battles would most likely kill them."  
"What you mean?"  
"Well, everything kind of fell apart. Yami-kun went to the infirmary after getting injured-"  
"WHAT? Was it serious?" Midoriya almost got up and she raised her hands smiling:  
"No... He just fainted after getting hit by one of Bakugou's techniques."  
"What did they do?"  
"I don't know how to explain exactly... But he used Dark Shadow as... As an overcoat? It reminded me of your Enhancement, but his version was all over his body, I believe he took the idea from your enhancement. With that, he was very agile and was able to dodge the attacks coming from Bakugou-kun, engaging using his stretching arms, but noticing he was going to lose, Bakugou-kun lost his temper and released a blast from his gauntlet, exploding Yami-kun alongside with the weapon he was supposed to protect. He lost by default, but Yami-kun still was struck by the blast and fainted trying to protect the weapon from the explosion. He actually managed to prevent its destruction with something strange, it resembled a shield made of darkness, but I couldn't understand that well."

_'So Yami is already training the manipulation of the darkness form... He didn't tell me that... Well...'_

"Wow... I missed quite a lot, what about you? How was your fight? I was surprised when I saw you volunteering for the solos."  
"Yea... I don't know why I did that as well. Mine was the quickest, I placed a trap and she fell for it. I created a few electrified nets and after analyzing the potential paths she could take, I placed three sets of traps, each one with three traps on it. I placed one visible trap, so she would try to dodge it, the second one hiding, but still visible, so she would have a false sense of knowledge and safety, and the third one meaning to be the real one, which ended up traping her... She left her guard down... Laughing over how obvious my first trap was. It wasn't a great fight like yours or Yami's, actually, it wasn't a fight at all, just an ambush."  
"I'm sure it was great... That was great thinking, predicting is just as cool as having a strong quirk, and predicting a prediction? You played her from the start, amazing."

She smiled and Midoriya blushed before asking:

"You know... I was also asking about... This." He gestured towards her lap  
"I'm sorry, was I over the line? I read that boys like this kind of stuff."  
"I won't confirm or deny that, but where did you read that particular information?"

She whispered an answer, but he didn't hear it.

"Sorry, what?"  
"Shojo manga."

She said looking away embarrassed and Midoriya held a chuckle.

"I see."  
"Midoriya-kun, I'd like to talk to you about a different matter."

Midoriya's lips turned down as he noticed her intentions, destroying the good time they were having. He tried to come up with an excuse to leave.

"I won't take any of your excuses this time."  
_'What the hell, are you reading my mind?'_

The reason Midoriya didn't talk to Momo, Yami or Bakugou lately was due to his sense of shame. She was the second true friend that he had, and after his outbursts, he tried to push her away, he even tried to do the same to Tokoyami to a certain extent, Bakugou never tried to approach.

"Why are you avoiding us?" She asked finding the only thing he didn't want to discuss right now."  
"Momo... I'm sorry but-"  
"No... I won't accept your apologies. I was clear about what I felt... I thought that I- That we were worth more to you... I know that friendships aren't measured by time, so I don't care that we have known each other for such a little time... Even Tokoyami-kun is feeling down because of you putting distance between you and him."

He thought about that and decided to tell her the truth, for some reason he wanted to tell her the truth that he couldn't even tell Tokoyami.

"You want an honest answer then? All right... I don't like being the... Weakling among you... It's not about power... I felt... Ashamed, ok? After everything that happened and now with... I felt ashamed of my lack of control... And now with all this on the table... I can't put you in danger by being too close to you as well, may the danger come from others or from myself. Although it was a bait, the thing Hawks-san did to provoke me came back to my mind later... What if a villain tries to do the same... Tries to get an advantage over me using one of you? I know you can take care of yourselves, but just this feeling... Imagining what could... It's sickening."

Momo who was sitting close to him just leaned forward and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her, giving him a tight hug.

"You're really a hugger, aren't you? Hahaha."

He spoke with his face closer to her ear, her neck and uniform smell of sweat and strawberries.

"Yea, I've become a few things around you, hugger is only one of them."  
"What you mea-"

And she slowly pushed him away, while looking at his face, holding his shirt with one hand.

They just faced each other for a few seconds and whatever that was, it wasn't a normal stare between friends... It was something else... Something more, well now it was definitely something more since she leaned and kissed him once, for a couple of seconds and then, backed off to the same distance they were.

* * *

Tokoyami opened his eyes, his head hurt.

"Ow... My head."  
"Your vitals are all okay, no internal bleeding and no muscular or tissue damage, but you may still experience some pain following the concussion you had."  
"Thank you Recovery-"

He realized the voice wasn't female and turned, facing Raiju who was sitting next to his bed.

"Yea, now he's giving prognostics as well? Would you like my apron so you can do my job wolfie? Hehehe."  
"I don't believe your apron would fit me, Recovery Girl, but thank you for your offer."  
"You really should work on how to spot other's people sarcasm."

Recovery Girl walked around writing on a chart and placed it on the end of Tokoyami's bed before saying:

"I believe he's right... You're free to go, but come back if you feel any discomfort or if you have any sight problems, ok?"

She left after glaring at Raiju for a few seconds

_'How did he analyzed his vitals and his intern damage like that?'_

She closed the door and Tokoyami asked:

"What are you doing here Raiju-san?"

"Please, Raiju is fine. I left Midoriya alone for some time, he needed a moment for himself, his mind is full of concerns right now, so I came to check on you after hearing you got injured in the fight against Bakugou Katsuki."  
"Oh... Thank you. I wanted to ask you... What happened back there? Who was that girl and why he was acting so strange around her?"  
"I don't possess the exact answer, but she's definitely not friendly, she's a potential enemy, a dangerous one."  
"I see."  
"I guess I should go back."  
"Before you go, can you answer me another thing?"  
"Oh. Yes, I said that before because you got it wrong." Raiju answered the question inside his head.  
"What did I get wrong?"  
"Dark Shadow... Isn't an entity, he's a projection of your... How do I describe it so you can understand... A projection of your worst emotions... All your _dark emotions_. Since he's part of you, you're looking at him from the wrong angle, your relationship is almost equal to mine with Midoriya. Dark Shadow isn't Dark Shadow... Dark Shadow is you. Your fear, your wrath, your sadness, your despair... That's why he's never going to be sentient and that's the wall you're hitting... I hope this expression is right placed... You should think about how to utilize your emotions and not how to utilize Dark Shadow who is the result of such emotions. I'm sorry if it isn't making any sense, but this is how I can surmise it."  
"Don't worry, it made a lot of sense to me."

He answered back and after a few seconds, Raiju spoke, sounding impressed:

"Remarkable... That's correct, and your plan is exactly what I would recommend you to do... You have a keen mind, Fumikage Tokoyami."  
"What about-"

Raiju was a few hundred meters away from Midoriya, talking to Tokoyami when he felt something that made him get up and turn to Midoriya's overall direction, sighing.

_'Himiko Toga is going to murder both of them.'_

"What's wrong Raiju-san?"  
"Nothing, something is happening and I can't miss it, excuse me... We'll continue this conversation later, my apologies."

He dashed, eager to observe Midoriya's response to the unexpected advance from his friend.

* * *

Midoriya was lost, he was drifting in space, he went inside the limbo, he was completely unaware of anything right now, his mind blank, his face burning, and his heart speeding. She spoke still too close, looking down to her hands:

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done this way... The order is wrong... I... I Like you Midoriya-kun and if it is ok... Would you like to go out with me?"

Midoriya who was still dumb folded came back to reality after hearing that and asked, almost whispering:

"Why?"  
"What you mean why? I don' know why... Isn't this the normal way it happens? Don't ask me why... I just don't know anything about-"  
"I mean why... Are you feeling this? I thought we were friends."  
"I... I don't know... You've been inside my head since the day we first met. Although you saved me and my family, you never clung onto us for your own benefit... You're kind... You were there when I needed help the most, you didn't ask for anything in return, you asked me to trust you that night and I saw in your eyes that no matter what, you'd save my parents... You saved me as well and I saw that aside from your dark side, you were like a prince, like a _dark prince_... Always going out of your way to save other people, no matter the cost... You're strong... You're selfless, You're-"

She suddenly stopped and looked up once, realizing she was just speaking her mind and looked down again holding her own hands.

"Momo... I'm nothing like this." He was also looking down, feeling his face still burning, but spoke as clearly as possible:

"I'm not... A good person. Deep inside, I'm a villain... I already understood this, I'm cursed by hatred... I can't experience things like... Love, because they'll become fuel to feed the flame. Everything that I love is destined to be destroyed for my power's sake... I can't... Do this to you... I'm sorry, but I can't answer your feelings."

She leaned on again and Midoriya waited for the worst, but she just rested her forehead on his and spoke with her eyes closed, smiling:

"And why do you think you're taking everyone's safety into account in every action you do? Why aren't you acting like a villain and caring only about yourself? Why are you so concerned about the results of your decisions? You're not a villain Midoriya-kun... I don't believe you'll ever be... I don't care about curses, I never did and I'll never will... You're you and you'll always be a hero... My hero."

She finished and after opening her eyes, she looked like she was having a battle inside her head, and after her best side lost, she gave him a quick second kiss, barely touching his lips and after looking at his eyes for a few seconds she got up with her face completely red and walked away without a word. Midoriya kept sat, touching his lips with his fingers and watching the girl until she disappeared.

"Bloody Hell, that was adorable... I can feel my paws tingling." Raiju whispered from behind a tree, almost jumping in place.  
"Agreed, not the paw part tho, but that was adorable... For how long do you think they're dating?"  
"They're not dating... Yet. But now she has a bigger chance to-"

He stopped and looked to the side, to a girl who was also spying on them.

"Who are you?"  
"I'm from class 1-B, Setsuna... Tokage... Nice to meet you Wolf-san, you can call me... Lizardy."  
"Your brain's waves are on a different frequency than the ones I'm used reading, I couldn't feel you approaching."  
"Sorry for sneaking up on you, so you can hear his mind right? What is he thinking?"  
"How could you possibly know that?"  
"We were watching your combat against Todoroki Shoto from a vod. Our teacher showed us to exemplify what we should and shouldn't do, and a few of us deduced that you could communicate mentally."

Raiju turned and watched Midoriya walk away, slightly out of balance.

"Well, Lizardy... I think this a good thing, I like what he's feeling right now and this may turn into something great, but I'd dare to say that if this progresses, it may unleash hell upon earth pretty soon."  
"Ummmmm."  
"If you don't mind, could you keep it a secret? I know humans tend to spread information between themselves indiscriminately, but this may affect her since she's a reserved person."  
"Don't worry, I respect her boldness, it isn't common to find a Japanese girl to take the lead like that... Mad respect."  
"What does that expression means?"  
"Errr, that I have big respect... For her actions?"  
"Oh, interesting."

The girl frowned to the wolf in confusion and watched Midoriya leave the school's grounds.

* * *

"I heard you were defeated today Shoto, what happened?"  
"It's none of your business."  
"Who did it?"  
"I already said-"  
"Was it Midoriya Izuku?"  
"What's with you and that guy? What are you planning?"  
"Huh... I wish you could take a few of his qualities, he understands what power means to us, heroes."  
"So that's why you like him, huh?"  
"Yes. Start training your left side, you need to deliver better results with my quirk, don't even think about losing again. You need to prepare yourself for the sports festival."

He left his room, closing the door behind and Todoroki went to the window to see him leaving in a car from his agency.

"You're really bad at reading people, you bastard."

He remembered Midoriya's words and how they sparkled something inside him. He got ready and was at the door when his sister asked:

"Are you leaving? Isn't he going to be mad that you left?"  
"I don't care."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To the hospital"  
"What? Why? Why you want to see mom now, after all this time?"  
"I'll be back"

He left with Midoriya's words resonating inside his mind

_...You're looking at your power without reasoning, but I get it, I understand what you're feeling. Since you're being stubborn, how about you..._

_'I hope you're right, Midoriya.'_ He thought on his way to the hospital.

* * *

An hour later, he was at the door of his mother's room and took a deep breath before walking in. Todoroki Rei was looking outside, sat on a small chair, wearing a hospital gown, and after hearing the door, she turned and looked at her son's face for some time while he went to sit next to her bed.

"Mother, how have you been? Do you still remember me?"  
"What kind of question is this Shoto, I just had a breakdown... I'm not that bad."  
"I came-"  
"I'm sorry Shoto."

She cut him and apologized while looking anxious

"What for?"  
"You still ask me what for?"

She leaned on the chair to touch his burned face, tears falling down her cheeks.

"This wasn't your fault."  
"I used to tell me that, but the truth is that it was... I'm your mother, I should've protected you no matter what, even from myself... But instead, I let my illness take over me... And I ended up hurting you... I'm sorry... Son. Is it's still okay for me to call you that after so many years? After what... I did?"  
"I never thought of you other than my mother, and I'll never be anything other than your son, no matter how much time pass or which circumstances appear."  
"Thank you."

She smiled while more tears fell down, and just that smile made Shoto's face twist, as he tried to repress his tears, but he couldn't stop all of them. He wiped his face quickly and asked:

"I came here... To talk to you about my future."  
"Shoto... I know what he wants you to become, but you should choose what you want to be... It's ok to choose for yourself. You always wanted to be a hero when you were a small boy, I'm sure you'll find the right path, it's ok to follow what you want, even if it depends on his power. As long as you have confidence in the path you're taking, you don't have to become a prisoner of your own blood, there's no problem to become whoever you want to be."

He stood in silence, as he spotted a few words she said to him when he was younger.

"That's not my intention... I didn't come here to ask you for permission to use his power... I don't know exactly what I came here for, maybe I just wanted to see you."  
"Thank you, Shoto, but I'm ok now, you can live your own life without worrying about me, you're a grown-up boy now, you can decide your future... I'm just glad to see that you have grown into a beautiful young man... To see that you are... Ok."

He took her hand for a minute and she asked:

"How's your sister and your brothers?"  
"They're ok, he's focusing on me now, so he just let them be."  
"And how are you?"  
"I'm fine, he knows that I'm the key to his... Dream. He's not being abusive anymore, he's trying to be persuasive."  
"I wasn't talking about him dear, I was asking about your life alone, how are you? How is school? Any girlfriend that I should know about? Hahaha."  
"No mother... There's no... Girlfriend. School is... fine I guess, there are a few interesting people in my class."  
"I'm glad that you are being able to live something resembling a normal life."

They talked a little more about some trivia, the whole time with their hands given. After some time, Shoto pressed her hand harder and spoke:

"Thank you mom, I believe I know what to do now, I have my answer."  
"What you're going to do?"  
"Do you have a TV here? If you do, please watch the U.A's sports festival in a few weeks... He told me to get ready for it... I want you to watch me as well, I'll show you my answer."  
"Isn't he going to be mad with you because you're going against him or even by you visiting me?"  
"I don't care anymore, he'll have his answer as well."  
"My, my... My boy is going through his rebel phase, how adorable... Hahahaha."

Todoroki couldn't help but slightly laugh for a few seconds because at that moment, he felt normal, spending some time with his mom and that feeling, as normal as it felt, reminded him of how things were supposed to be, making his plan even more solid inside his head.

_'Just you wait... Even if you don't want it... I'll get you out of here... I'll set you free, and I'll show him... This will be my first step... This will be my starting line.'_

* * *

Midoriya walked barely aware of his surroundings, still thinking about what happened:

_'How... How am I supposed to deal with this? I can't catch a break... Now I have this to deal with... She even stole my first kiss... What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to act around her... What if- Holy shit, if Toga finds out about this... Wait, I'm not her boyfriend or something right? Yea, you can definitely count on Toga being reasonable Izuku... Dream big.'_

All the walk, he kept going back to that moment. It was out of nowhere, he never expected and never saw her like that, he truly did only see her as a friend, but now with that on the table, he wasn't so sure anymore.

_'Damn teenager's hormones, it was just a kiss, well two kisses.'_

Midoriya noticed a presence behind him and turned to see Ononoki, following him from the shadows.

"What you want?"  
"I want to ask you something."  
"Go ahead, but don't be so sure you'll get an answer."  
"Haha, yea... You're probably right, but here it is anyway: Do you think that girl is enough to protect your mother? Do you trust her that much?"

Midoriya's mind froze and he gasped for a second. Raiju appeared after a few seconds and faced the girl, reading Midoriya's memories and saying:

_'We need to go, fast.'  
_"If you hurt her-"  
"You'll kill me? Yea, I know that... You should hurry tho."

_'MIDORIYA!'_

Raiju shouted inside his head and they started running towards his house, but that was too slow and the wolf said:

_'Hop-on, we'll get there faster.'_

Midoriya didn't think twice as he mounted the wolf and felt the wind on his face as they dashed away, running the streets and after going up, jumping rooftops.

They arrived a few minutes later and noticed something was wrong, as his door was open. After getting in, they found the place trashed and Toga lying down, in front of Inko's room covered in her own blood.

"No... Toga?"

She slowly turned her face to him and smiled. Raiju gently pulled her away from the door and Midoriya opened it. He saw Inko lying on the ground, with blood coming out of her head. Midoriya felt a chill and his body froze, he couldn't think of anything right now, and after a few seconds he managed do barely ask:

"Raiju?"  
_'Please, calm down, your adrenaline is flowing through me... She's ok, only passed out from head trauma, all her vitals are good.'  
_"Hey... Izuku-kun... I did good... didn't I? You said... You said to protect... I protected... Your mom..."  
_'Raiju? Please, tell me she's ok too'  
'She's definitely not... 5 fractured ribs, both legs are broken, her left arm is broken, multiple contusions and a skull fissure, several areas with intern bleeding. That's a superficial evaluation... She maybe even worse.'  
_"You have enough energy to use the magnetic healing on her for a while right?"  
_'Yes, estimated time is 7:29 minutes of constant use.'  
_"Keep her safe and heal her."

Midoriya's voice was strange, it sounded emotionless

_'I'm feeling-'  
_"Yea, I felt it too, they're outside waiting for me."  
'_I don't know why... But I wouldn't mind if you were to murder all of them this time.'_ The wolf said while starting the healing process.

Toga was facing him almost losing her conscious when Midoriya remembered and placing one hand on her bloody cheek, said:

"You did good Toga... Sorry that I couldn't maintain my promise."

She wanted to say that she didn't mind, but she couldn't find her voice before she passed out. Midoriya headed outside, walking down the stairs and seeing a group of 5 people. 3 of them had their faces at view, two women and a man who had cuts on his arms. He spoke with a cheerful voice:

"Hello, Cursed one, we-"  
"Not here, follow me."

Midoriya walked towards them and they couldn't believe as he passed between the group, so close that they could feel his warmth. They were so shocked that they didn't act, they saw him walk away and after looking at each other in confusion, they followed him, arriving at someplace that looked abandoned after a while.

"What was that? We could've killed you back there, was that to show your confidence?"  
"Five of you against one person and a civilian... My mother, who couldn't even defend herself... Cursed one... You called me that... Meaning you know what I am. Still... Even after knowing that, you came and hurt people dear to me... Each one of you... I'll make you suffer twice what they suffered... I'll make you experience despair."  
"You truly believe you're enough against the 5 of us? Oh... You overestimate yourself boy."  
"Do I?"

Midoriya barely moved his right hand and everyone looked at the man who just left a gasp.

"Eh?"

A flash of light passed at the moment his hand moved and the man's right arm hit the floor with a moist sound and he screamed for a few moments, later leaving a few curses out, blood staining his white clothes. He managed to control his voice and faced his companions for assistance, but one of the women said:

"I told you to not provoke him Jouchir-"  
"SHUT UP ARIA... DO SOMETHING-"

A strange sharp noise filled the air and when the man saw Midoriya materializing in front of her, he saw a sword on his hand passing through the woman's chest.

"You can't say Aria didn't do anything... Dying also count as something doesn't it?"

Midoriya asked while pulling his sword out of her chest and watching the others jump away while the woman started panting, grabbing her chest, falling on the ground trying to crawl away.

"Don't worry, I already killed you Aria. You have 1 minute to live, enjoy."

She placed her hand on the wound, but it was too deep and the blood wouldn't stop coming. She managed to crawl for a few seconds but suddenly collapsed, her face hitting the floor as she gasped for air, desperate. After a few seconds, she fainted due to shock caused by blood loss.

He just killed one person... He killed someone for the first time in his life. For him, it was something that he never considered doing, but now, feeling what he was feeling, their lives meant nothing to him, it was like crushing roaches, no remorse whatsoever, just exterminating a plague.

"_4 left._ **Raijin Enhancement.**"

Midoriya didn't notice, but his Raijin Enhancement looked different, his lightning was showing a darker shade of blue.

"WHAAAAAA!"

One giant man pushed forward. He was fast, but Midoriya noticed something was off. These 5 were weaklings, they weren't sent here to defeat him, they were sent here to provoke him... To be bait. Cursed one... What were they baiting for?

_'I have a guess.'_ Raiju said and Midoriya waited while dodging his advance, noticing his face had a lot of cuts on it, probably done by Toga.

_'Your eyes, they're trying to force you to use the Crimson Moon for some reason. I can't find them, but I'm sure there are more of them around.'_

_'**Raijin's Web.**'_

Midoriya used his foot to activate the power and after a few seconds of delay, due to him using the power without speaking, he felt all of them.

_'You're right... They're cloaked somehow... **38**... **41** of them.'  
__'Wrath then, but if they are expecting that you'll be out of energy.'  
__'I have to try it.'_

He took advantage of his Web and used his Wrath on the marked targets.

"**Raijin's Wrath.**"

The lightning struck all the concealed individuals, but to his surprise, not a single one of them fell. They were using a white cloak over their bodies and one of them started speaking, a woman:

"Nice try, but not good enough."

A second woman said something in a strange language and they all appeared. They wore white and most of them had white hair.

"**The Moon Clan.**"

Midoriya whispered and a woman with long hair said from up a rooftop:

"Correct, and we're here to reclaim what is ours by right, those beautiful red eyes of yours."

_'Raiju... There's too many of them... I can't tell what kind of abilities they have... I believe it's time.'  
'DON'T... You're not ready, buy some time for me to finish here-'  
__'I can't buy any time here... If I'm not ready... I'll just vanish.'  
__'Then don't vanish.'  
__'How unlogical of you to say that, heh...'  
__'Are you certain you want to risk taking this path? We have no idea what changes this may bring about yourself... You could end like her.'  
__'Yes, I know that. I still have to do it.'_

There was no hesitation in his thoughts.

_'I believe I shall trust you then... I'll be here... Go ahead... Master.'_

Midoriya placed two fingers on the side of his head while saying:

"**Release.**"

After getting inside the ravine again, he instantly started moving up, towards the fruit and as he approached he heard Raiju:

_'I'm with you... You can do this'  
__'Thank you, let's go.'_

After getting close to the tree, the vine did the same thing it did before, presenting him the fruit like a gift and this time, he took it on his hands and bite it without a second of delay. It tasted like something rotten, a rotten apple, but he chewed and swallowed, seeing the rest of the fruit crumble and vanish. After some time, he kept looking at his body, waiting for the worst, but he started to feel anxious because nothing happened, he didn't felt anything different... Where was the entity that was supposed to take over his body?

_'What's wrong? I don't feel anything different... We need to go back, I can't waste time here, the freaking Moon Clan is out there attacking me... Now that I think about it, this is insane. How did things escalate this quickly?'  
'There's something is wrong, I'm feeling... Something in there with you-'_

Midoriya placed his fingers on his head again and concentrated on leaving, but he couldn't.

_'What the hell?'_

"Buwahahahahahahaha... Where you think you're going brat?"

A storm voice made Midoriya turn. He saw a big old man, wearing a light green kimono with something that resembled a big scarf around his neck. He was overweight and seemed drunk.

_'Raiju... What's going on?'_

But the wolf didn't respond.

_'Raiju?'_

"Why the long face? Not what you expected?"  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?"  
"Buwahahahaha, I can' believe such a polite brat like you killed my brother, he must be screaming in agony from the underworld."  
"I killed your brother? One of those-"  
"No, shithead... I mean my brother **Raijin**."

Midoriya frowned and remained silent while the old man sat on the floor and said:

"Take a seat."

Midoriya's body moved without any command like if a force was pulling him down, a force too great for him to fight back.

"Now, I can see on your face that you don't know anything about anything... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... YOU LITTLE SHIT."

Despite the situation, Midoriya felt a sudden urge to chuckle because of the offenses coming from this geezer, his way of speaking was somehow... Funny.

"I don't know what you think I did, but I didn't kill your... Brother? Does that mean you're **Fuujin**?"  
"It's Fuujin-sama for you, shithead. You have guts to lie at my face like this."  
"I'm not lying-"  
"_Please, don't be offended, I know you're not lying._"

Midoriya turned again to see another old man, a slender one. His beard was so long that was touching the ground and he wore a light blue dress.

"What's going on?"  
"Buwahahahaha, he really doesn't know shit about-"  
"Maybe if you stop laughing and tell me what's going on, I'll start knowing some _shit._"

Fuujin stopped laughing. Midoriya felt the pressure increased to the point he thought his back was going to snap, his face almost touching the grass.

"That's enough Fuu." The pressure stopped and Midoriya heard:  
"This little shit must learn some respect-"  
"Respect is earned, and you hadn't earned shit you fat fuck."

Midoriya whispered between his teeth and Suijin was worried, but Fuujin burst into laughter.

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... FINALLY... I thought you were nothing like him, but only he would say this kind of shit facing death."  
_'Raiju, I need help.'  
_"Indeed, you do need help, but I'm afraid your Raiju isn't going to be aiding you this time."

Midoriya heard Suijin answer his thoughts and his face fell.

"Remarkably, you were able to create a Raiju with such a skillset and mentality, most Raijus are dumb killing machines, resembling their masters." He glanced at Fuujin

Fuujin was nodding but suddenly stop.

"WAIT, WHAT? YOU OLD FART-"  
"You're older than me."  
"Wha-"

Midoriya was just starting the two arguing when he heard:

"Stop this and let's decide it already, I want to kill him and get this over with."  
"Kill who now?"  
"You, young man, we're going to kill you. Well, killing isn't the right term, we're going to stripe you of your essence, just like you did to our brother, we're going to destroy your existence and use your body as a vessel, so we can return to your plain."

Midoriya wanted to laugh. This could only be a joke, he was truly going to die here? Just like that? On his knees?

"Something similar happened to your relative, Princess Kaguya... Oh, how I despise that bloodline."  
"So... You are the entities that are going to take my body as it happened to her?"  
"Yes, but in her case, a demon possessed her body and controlled her power, and although we are originally demons, we're nothing like that being."  
"So I should be thankful right? I'm going to be murdered by such good deities, nothing's wrong with it."  
"Despite your scorn, yes, you should be thankful. If you keep being disrespectful, I may change my treatment towards you... I can't stand disrespectful children, and as you said, respect is earned and I'm sure I'm earning yours by treating you as an equal, even though you're a human."

For some reason, that made Midoriya a little embarrassed, but that wasn't the priority right now.

"Let's finish this brat, time to die."  
"No."  
"What did you say? Stop this might act, if you beg, we may make it painless."  
"No, you're not going to kill me like this."  
"What are you going to do to prevent that young man?"  
"I'll fight... I'll never let you kill me."  
"Show us your resolve then."

"**Crimson Moon, Raijin Enhancement.**"

The two took a step forward and Midoriya looked directly into Fuujin's eyes:

"**Moonlight.**"

Midoriya placed Fuujin under the Moonlight effect and was able to move again, he just needed one moment, and he had that moment as his fist coated with dark blue lightning opened a hole in his chest, making his body crumble and vanish in a small whirl.

"**Raijin's Wrath.**"

Midoriya turned to see the lightning bolts striking Suijin who later appeared as a puddle of water, before also vanishing through the earth.

Midoriya felt euphoric for a second, for a glorious second he thought he'd won, but a noise made him turn. He watched in shock as the forms from the two gods reappeared, Fuujin materializing with a wind effect and Suijin growing from the ground like a tree made of water.

"His mother had as much brain as he does."  
"What do you know about Kaguya?" Midoriya spat the words  
"Believe us, we know quite a lot about your hateful ancestor... I believe it runs in the family, she also did the unthinkable and ate the fruit-"  
"HA, that dumb bitch got possessed by a lower demon and wasn't even able to fight back..."  
"Fuujin, stop disrespecting his mother with such vocabulary. Now young man, what else do you have to show us?"

Midoriya just stared at Suijin, who sighed and started walking towards him.

"Since you ran out of ideas, let's make this quick. I'm sorry young man, but this is how it is, you touch something that wasn't supposed to be touched, you took more than you could possibly handle, and it's time to pay the price for your mistake."

He materialized a ring that stretched into some kind of knife, almost like a needle and approached.

"Would you like to say your last words? I'll allow you that."  
_'If I would like to say my last words? After everything... I'm going to be killed like a dog? I can't even fight against them, I can't defend myself... This is so frustrating.'  
_"Indeed, but you were advised to not play with this power, and you chose contrarily, now, goodbye."

He raised his hand and Midoriya literally roared while giving everything he had...

**EVERYTHING**.

"NOW WE'RE TALKING."

Fuujin entered the fight and his scarf puffed like it was filling with something, and Midoriya realized it was a bag, full of wind.

"**RAIJIN ENHANCEMENT.**"

"WHOA, THAT'S PRETTY NEAT."

"**RAIJIN'S SIN - _GODSPEED._**"

Midoriya used his first and cut Fuujin in half with the slash, leaving Suijin in awe.

"Amazing technique, it's a pity you didn't perfect it."

He said looking at Midoriya's legs. The boy was down, both his legs with a dark color, looking burned.

"**Raijin's Sin - Lazarus.**"

Fuujin Materialized again and laughed

"YES... THIS IS KIND OF FUN... KEEP IT GOING... SHOW US YOUR CLAWS... DIE AS THE WOLF YOU ARE BUWAHAHAHAHAHA."

Midoriya got out of his Lazarus and tried to improvise

"**RAKURAI.**"

He made a wide swing using his hand and to his surprise, it worked, both of them were sliced and crumble again... Just to start raising again.

"**Release.**" Midoriya desperately tried to leave that place, but he couldn't.

"Oh no, no running from us, the fun is just starting."

Fuujin raised his hands and a tornado started forming while Suijin also went for the offensive, creating a dragon made of water, and pointing him into Midoriya's direction.

Midoriya dodged everything he could, surprised by how long he was still standing, after using _Godspeed_ and _Lazarus_.

_'Wait, how am I still standing at all? Could it be- The fruit... I become stronger because of it?'_

But the realization came too late.

Suijin's dragon missed one attack, but _another dragon_ erupted from its water body and struck Midoriya's chest, taking him down.

"The fucker is bloody elusive, how the hell did he dodge all that?"  
"The cursed bloodline and his Dojutsu are part of his arsenal, it's nothing to be surprised."

Midoriya saw the blood on his chest, he couldn't move, he could barely breathe as the two brothers approached:

"That was a good fight boy, I hate brats like you, but you got guts, now show me some of them... Hehehe"

Fuujin created a poleaxe out of thin air and stood in front of Midoriya. The boy looked up to his executioner, who brandished the weapon smiling:

"Goodbye."

"**Fuujin Wall.**"

Midoriya spoke, raising one hand and the Poleaxe stopped next to his raised arm. Both gods became perplexed. The wind wall stood in front of him for a few moments, repealing the weapon, before vanishing. Midoriya felt dizzy but started the unspoken Magnetic Healing to close the wound made by the water dragon.

"Did you saw that Suu? He actually manipulated it... In front of me... No respect at all, hahahahaha."  
"Why do you keep fighting young man, this is meaningless, you can't kill us, you can't overpower us and you can't escape from us, why do you keep trying?"  
"Enough if this chat, die already." Fuujin branded the poleaxe again, but the weapon stopped in a pile of water.  
"I want to hear his answer, Fuu."

Midoriya looked up to the elder and told him the truth:

"Because I have to."  
"Care to explain?" Suijin asked  
"Because I must fight for everyone who can't... It's my duty... I don't care anymore, I'll fight until the end of times, I'll turn into a villain, I'll turn into a god, I'll turn into a demon... It doesn't matter, I'll protect everyone and I'll defeat whoever comes... Even the gods themselves."

Suijin stared at Midoriya for a few seconds before stating:

"Your mentality is a dangerous one to be fused within Raijin's. I'm certain now that you must be eliminated, we can't allow such mind to be connected to Raijin's will."

Midoriya got up and using his last shred of strength, said:

"Come, I won't die on my knees, not for you."  
"WELL SAID BRAT."

A thundering noise filled the air and all of them looked up. There was a breach on the sky, a breach made by a lightning shape, and from it, two swords fell in front of Midoriya. He instantly recognized his two weapons, but before he could go for it, Fuujin and Suijin used their power to make the same pressure on his body, bringing him down again.

"As I said, your Raiju is really remarkable, being able to interfere within this place after I used my power to seal it."

Suijin said, going for the sword, but Midoriya was being only pushed down, his power was still available. He pulled both weapons towards him and managed to grab one of the swords. The moment his hand closed around the grip, the weapon started to vibrate and the metal started to melt. It was like the weapon was being reforged and he couldn't let go of it, it was stuck to his hand. He felt the pressure stop and got up. He raised his inherited sword, which once looked simple, but now after the transformation, looked strangely imponent. It was completely black with a strange grip. Midoriya looked up and saw both gods looking at the sword with something strange on their faces... It was worry... And fear.

"How can you possibly possess this?" Suijin asked almost inaudible  
"This? It's mine... Why do you look scared?"

Both gods remained in silence and Midoriya got his answer. Fuujin's clothes starting changing and a blue samurai armor took its place, a demon mask, and his poleaxe stretched, becoming a double-bladed poleaxe. Suijin's clothes turned into a long kimono, and his weapon became a thin light-blue bow.

"Well, I can tell you were playing with me until now... But for some reason, this sword made you get serious... So I guess she's something that you fear."

"You don't know what you got in your hands, human. This is not something you should touch... Not even us are allowed to wield such a thing... Surrender now, or we'll be forced to subjugate you, and I promise it'll be painful."  
"I don't mind, let's see what this can do."

He brandished the weapon and lightning coated the blade... **_Black Lightning_**.

_'What?'  
_"The **Kusanagi no Tsurugi** accepted you... How?"  
"That's her name? Who knows why she accepted me... You were so eager to kill, weren't you? Let's get to the killing, shall we?"  
"YES, LET'S." Fuujin dashed alongside Suijin and Midoriya didn't felt any pressure, only the pulsating power of the sword, pushing him forward.

* * *

Midoriya came back and looked around, his face confused. In his hand, the dark sword materialized, coming from the plain he was on a few moments ago, and Raiju asked desperately:

_'Master?'_

Midoriya turned and looked at his face, but those eyes weren't anything like Midoriya's and Raiju gasped:

"No... Who are you?"

Midoriya turned to the Moon Clan and said with a different voice

"All these years, you were alive, hiding somewhere... But you being here now answer one question... I'm sure now... Kaguya existed, Raijin existed... And now you're standing right here, breathing the same air as I am, the living proof... If you exist in this era, and if you're here... This means I'm real, that my power is real... And that I also exist."

"STOP HIM!" The woman in charge of the group shouted, but it was too late.

"**Raijin Enhancement.**"

Midoriya closed his hands coated by black lightning and struck backward, above his shoulders, but instead of thin air... He struck something... Something solid... Something that made a sound echo around the city, it was like a drum and shortly after, followed a thunder so loud that windows shattered all around them.

The clan faced him with disbelief as the leader uttered:

"Impossible"  
"I also thought so... Thank you for reassuring me I was wrong"

Midoriya said while an energy rod was being created, linking 9 small drums above his shoulder line, every drum had the _three Tomoe_ symbol draw on it. Midoriya looked up and whispered to himself as a few enemies approached

"I guess this is a sin... But how should I name it... Ah, this is perfect."

He said at the same time a bolt of lightning coming from the sky struck one drum, energizing it above his shoulders:

"**Raijin's sin - Thunderlord.**"

As he said that, he lunged and struck the nearby attacker with his hand open, using his hand like a claw for some unknown reason, sending a shockwave so big that destroyed the whole ground and literary disintegrated his attacker, killing a few others ahead. The events that followed that attack made a being open his eyes, as he felt something that wasn't supposed to exist anymore in a world he didn't want to return.

**The Second** rose from his throne and slowly blinked.

"It appears someone is misbehaving again."

He said under his breath, as he pulled from his garment a hand-fan, walking away from his palace.

* * *

Several clan members were shouting at each other

"I NEED HELP... NOOO-"  
"MY POWER IS NOT WORKING, WHAT'S GOING ON? RUN... RUUUUN-"  
"MOVE IT, DON'T STAY IN THE SAME PLACE OR-"  
"WHY AREN'T THE JUTSUS WORKING ANYMORE?"

Midoriya kept his rampage, leveling the ground, shredding everyone in view, until a laugh made him turn.

"You look like you're having fun Midoriya, but I'm afraid that's enough."

He turned and saw Ononoki on top of his house, sword in hand, smiling devilishly.

"You..."  
"Me, but before we continue, let me even the numbers."

As she said that, more clan members appeared like they were summoned, Midoriya counted **140** in a glance, there were too many.

"I guess that thing on your shoulder is also a counter right?"

On his shoulder, the drums were all energized but one. One attacker came and Midoriya summoned the last thunder, disintegrating the foe, but after that, all the drums starting shining and suddenly disappeared, turning into light.

"Well, let's try now." Ononoki said while signaling for the members to attack.

After using the last drum, he felt exhausted, like he'd run a marathon, his muscles weren't answering anymore and he saw a group coming at him with daggers in hand. He looked to the side and saw Raiju engaged in a fight against another group, so there was nobody to help, or at least that was what he thought.

"DIEEEEEEEEEE."

The group that was advancing got blown away by a big explosion and Bakugou appeared out of nowhere, using his hero costume, steam coming out of his gauntlet.

"**Black Abyss**"

Tokoyami dashed into the scene from the shadows, way faster than his usual, completely cloaked by Dark Shadow, clawing everyone in range like he was in a frenzy.

"Midoriya-kun, are you ok?" Momo came also running until she knelt next to him.  
"What the fuck is this Deku, who are these bastards?"

Bakugou asked while holding a man by his head.

"Thank you for your help."  
"It's nothing, we-"

Momo was talking next to him but was suddenly pulled away, as if a giant magnet was pulling her. She flew towards Ononoki and they saw a second person there, side by side with the white-haired girl. She grabbed Momo by her neck and held her down. Bakugou and Tokoyami sided Midoriya and they stared in despair. Pro-Heroes started arriving, probably due to the noise made by the fight. Midoriya kept knelt watching Ononoki holding Yaoyorozu by her neck.

"Now that we're running out of time, I have an offer for you... Your eyes... For her life, how about it?"  
"What, his eyes?" Tokoyami asked and Midoriya got up.

_'Raiju, get ready... We need to do something.'_  
_'Is that you Midoriya?'  
__'We'll talk later, get ready.'_

"Don't try to find a way out of this, there's not any. Are you ready to put her life on the line? Stop fighting and give us what we want and we'll leave, that's all."  
"Fine, I'll do it."

Midoriya answered and Momo shouted:

"DON'T-"

Ononoki gripped harder and she couldn't speak anymore

_'Raiju, get ready.'  
__'Understood, I'll-'_

"That's too bad then."

Ononoki said with a smile as the second person, shot something that resembled a laser with his hand, opening a hole in the chest of the girl. Midoriya lost his hearing... He couldn't hear Tokoyami screaming as he dashed forward, or Bakugou cursing and propelling up to the foes. He could only see Momo's body, being dropped and falling to the ground with a strange noise. He didn't know if he ran or if he walked, but he was right next to her, unaware of the fight happening above, he looked around and the remaining members of the Moon Clan started vanishing, the members disappearing and the Pro- Heroes arriving. Bakugou was sent flying, and crashed a wall, disappearing bellow the rubish. Tokoyami clawed the girl, ripping her apart, dividing her body into 3 pieces, but for their ultimate surprise, she laughed and her body vibrated as it got whole again.

"Is she... Immortal?"

Tokoyami asked himself before getting hit by the same laser again, but he managed to create his dark shield just in time to prevent his death. Midoriya noticed that someone was screaming at him:

_'MIDORIYA! SHE'S DEAD, WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING... I CAN'T USE THE MAGNETIC HEALING ON HER, WE NEED TO HELP-'_

"Shut up... She's not dead..."

_'SHE IS, WE CAN'T CREATE A NEW HEART TO HER, WE NEED TO HELP YOUR OTHER FRIENDS WHO ARE STILL ALIVE.'_

"You go."

The wolf stared and did as he was told, he dashed away to aid Tokoyami from Ononoki advances.

"**Raijin's Augment - Magnetic Healing.**" He whispered and saw her body respond, like if a new heart were pumping blood again, but there was nothing to be done here, her face was blank and pale, there was blood all around. He felt a chill and tears started dropping, tear of blood. That was all his fault, Momo was dead because of him.

Raiju passed by flying with a sword on his belly and a few moments later, Tokoyami was also sent flying and Ononoki laughed maniacally

"KYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA... KUKUKUKU... Who'd thought that getting killed by a Raiju was going to be so... Wild... HAHAHAHAHA."

She had burn marks and claw wounds all over her body which instantly healed after she started walking. She then started running and as she were to touch Midoriya, her sword appeared in her hand like it was always there. She made a swing to decapitate the boy, but to her surprise, the blade stopped before hitting the target.

"Wha-"

She saw a black mist around the boy, and inside the mist, a grey fragment that she instantly recognized as a bone, a giant bone.

"You weren't supposed to awake this right now... What the fuck?"

Midoriya turned and she saw, she saw his face stained by blood and his eyes, how his iris showed a different format, instead of the **3** tomoe symbol, there were** 6** and a pattern that looked like a _flower_ or _sun_ was appearing, as his eyes literally glowed.

"Guess this is my cue to leave then, later-"

_And she was dead._

Midoriya swung the blade on his hand and sliced her in half and she came back to life looking worried.

"_You're not leaving._"  
"You think you- You think you and your Pro-Heroes can stop us?"  
"_You can't leave... Not until you pay for this with your blood._"

She attacked and was repelled by the bone again. Midoriya noticed that thing beside him.

"_What is... This? No... It doesn't matter... I'll kill all of you, I have to kill all of you... Kuku... Hehehe... Hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID... HOW COULD I EXPECT SOMETHING DIFFERENT THAN THIS? THIS IS ON ME... SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME..._"

Ononoki started smiling and also laughed.

"Yes... doesn't it feel good to let the dark-"  
"SILENCE."

She faced him and noticed something was wrong.

The bones started appearing one after another and after that, muscles closed the avatar around his body. A skull appeared and was covered with muscles as well, but different from what she read about it, it started to shink. A black samurai armor covered the avatar upper body and after getting smaller, covered Midoriya's body, his face concealed by a demon mask, but his eyes were visible and Ononoki felt a shiver when he said:

"**Raijin's Form - Susano'o no Mikoto.**"

For a second she thought she was going to die, but the second person appeared and grabbed her waist, throwing something on the floor, teleporting them away.

Midoriya or whatever that being was, stared in disbelief until he turned and saw a known face

"You... Midoriya Izuku? Is that you?"

Endeavor asked and Midoriya raised the hand he was holding his sword and the armor and sword disappeared, flying away like smoke.

"Young man, are you ok? What happened here? And what was that form?"  
"They... killed... They killed her..." That was all he could mumble

He walked towards Momo's body with Endeavor following and after sitting next to her, thought about something he imagined long ago.

"Raiju, was that thing... You?"

The wolf materialized, without any injuries, but that wasn't Raiju, it couldn't be... His fur was completely black, the color of his ornaments, dark red.

"No."  
"What was that?"  
"Your power. Your true power."  
"I see. You know what I'm about to do right?"  
"Yes, I already made the preparations."  
"Aren't you going to try to stop me?"  
"No, not this time."  
"Thank you. Can I count on you after-"  
"Always."

He got up and saw Bakugou approaching

"Kacchan... Can you give me a hand?"  
"Deku... Is she? Fuck... No... It can't be..."  
"She is, but not for long, can you help me?"  
"You have a plan, fuck yes, what should I do?"  
"Use that technique you've been training, the **AP Shot** or something and tear a hole in my chest, please."

Bakugou's face revealed only shock.

"There's no time to explain, but trust me... I'll bring her back."  
"Young man, what are you trying to do... I can't allow this to go on-"  
"Endeavor-san, trust me as well... Please, she doesn't have much time."  
"Are you sure Izuku?" Bakugou asked and Midoriya smiled  
"I am... Do it."

Bakugou positioned his hands and Midoriya stood on top of Momo's body

_'I hope this works'  
__'It will.'_ Raiju assured

"I'm ready."

Bakugou shouted and Midoriya felt the impact and the pain... He looked down and saw blood and a burned hole in his chest. He fell to his knees and Raiju opened Momo's eyes. Midoriya whispered:

"Don't worry... I'll save... You."

He knew that she was still there, as a single tear fell down her face. He came closer to her face and chose his fate:

"**IZANAMI**... **IZANAGI**..."

* * *

Momo opened her eyes and looked around to at least a dozen Pro-Heroes and Bakugou who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Bakugou-kun... What happened? Where's Midoriya-kun? I'm feeling a little dizzy..."

The voice that answered made her instantly turn. Her face brightened at first, but her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she saw Midoriya's face, his eyes with a strange dark color, and his gaze... Looking at her, but missing her face for a few centimeters... He couldn't see her anymore.

"Hey... I'm here. Welcome back... I told I was going to save you didn't I?"

He smiled, but she couldn't find an answer... So she just cried instead, as she saw how the darkness consumed Midoriya's light forever.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, shit.


	12. Rebirthing

**Author's note: Leave a review, I'd appreciate it.**

" Speaking Out Loud "

_' Thinking '_

_Highlighted Information_

**Techniques and Titles**

Written Information

* * *

**Rebirthing**

Two white-cloaked figures walked down a hall in silence. They turned a few corners and as they were next to their destination, one spoke:

"You're not going to thank me for saving your useless life Shirayuki?"  
"There's nothing to thank you for, the data we had on his powers was all wrong… He managed to manifest his _Susanoo_ second form faster than it's written… Also, it didn't grow, it shrank… What the hell was that?"  
"Why would you ever believe that outdated information? He's nothing like the examples displayed on the old scriptures."  
"I could've dealt with him if you didn't teleport me away."  
"Kukuku, I should've left you to die you ungrateful brat."

She stood in silence and after a few seconds, the man continued:

"I don't completely blame you for the failure if it could be considered a failure at all… We managed to force his awakening. His _Mangekyo_ is finally awakened and we can obtain his eyes on its peak, I'm sure father will be pleased."  
"I bet you're going to claim all the credit, huh?"  
"If you beg, I may share some with you dear sister."  
"Screw you."  
"That's what I thought."

They arrived in a big oval room, where a person awaited. The man had his back turned on them and they knelt before saying in unison:

"_May the Moon reign over all the existence._"

The man spoke first:

"We have returned with great news father, we managed to push the Cursed one to the limit and he ended up awakening his Man-"  
"You will be silent."

The second man simply spoke and Shirayuki felt that something was very wrong there.

"Father?"  
"Are you deaf Gael? I ordered you to be silent."

Gael looked to Shirayuki confused by their father's behavior and she slightly shook her head while frowning, also confused by his harsh words.

"Tell me, my children, who ordered you to attack today? Who ordered you to call our people and lead them to the wolf's den to be slaughtered like sheep? Do any of you have the slightest idea of how valuable our blood is? We've been here for millennia, we fought the gods, we managed to survive through every hell we were thrown into… We are the last descendants of the glorious Tsukuyomi and you lead your brothers and sisters to death… Like they were… Nothing."  
"Father, we had to do something before-"

An ethereal voice made them shiver before their bodies were frozen in place. Both could only breath and move their eyes as they heard:

"_You didn't raise them right Yamamoto, they are still like children, acting on impulses, unware of the universe's motion._"

That voice didn't sound human and they saw their father turn and get on his knees, avoiding eye-contact with something behind them while bowing and pleading:

"Yes, please… I'll take responsibility for their mistake, have mercy on them, your highness."

"_Mercy? You should be begging for punishment Yamamoto, so you can atone for your sins. You dare to ask something from me while presenting your failure?_"  
"No, forgive me, your highness… I beg for your punishment regarding our actions."

Shirayuki and Gael were in complete despair now. They had never seen their father bowing and pleading like that and their despair increased because they felt and heard the thing that was speaking approaching as it continued:

"_You call yourselves descendants of the gods, descendants of Tsukuyomi himself, but you are just faking, you are all liars._"

The being arrived behind them and asked:

"_I shall ask you two something, children, answer me the best way you can: Tell me, what is a wolf?_"

They were frozen in terror, but a shout made them look at their father:

"A QUESTION WAS MADE! ANSWER NOW!"

Ononoki Shirayuki answered: "_A wolf… Is an animal…_"

Ononoki Gael answered: "_A wolf… A wolf is a creature with a sacred aura._"

The being gently chuckle before speaking:

"_Both answers are good enough… Now let me ask you this: If you take off a part of said wolf, what you think would happen? If you make the wolf blind for example, what do you think would happen?_"

They stood silent because they didn't know what the being meant.

"_If you take out his eyes, if you cut off his legs, if you destroy his body, or if you break his spirit… He will always be a wolf. From the moment he was born, to the moment he draws his last breath, he will remain what he is, his instincts, his will, his soul. So what happens when you take out the wolf's eyes? His hearing gets better, his sensitivity gets better, his smelling gets better… He doesn't become weaker, his strength is elevated, he becomes sharper, fiercer, dangerous, unpredictable. Your actions today brought my existence to this filthy realm again, and for that, you will pay with your meaningless lives._"

Their minds were racing, but the words weren't coming out since they had no idea what was going on.

"_I take your silence as a sign of ignorance, so I shall enlighten you: Your actions today resulted in the destruction of the called… **Crimson Moon**._"  
"What!? We were sure... We were sure that we didn't damage his eyes… Your highness."  
"Just like children… Pathetic. Your actions pushed him to the limit and made him use a forbidden technique, a technique that sealed away his eyes forever."

They felt the being standing between them now and Shirayuki was panting, almost unable to control her own breathing, completely engulfed by fear.

"_I allow you to move. Look at me._"

They felt their control over their bodies returned and looked to the being's face.

The last thing they saw was a _pair of red eyes_, but nothing like they ever saw before. The red was too vivid and burn them from the inside, they felt overwhelmed by fire as if they were looking at something prohibited, at something too holy for them to handle. They didn't scream, they didn't move, they just burned, until there was nothing but ashes.

Yamamoto was still looking down, biting his lower lip when he heard:

"_You tried your best, but your best wasn't even close enough Yamamoto. I expect better results from you, a second failure will not be taken kindly._"

The man bowed to the point his forehead touched the ground.

"Thank you, your highness, I won't fail you ever again."

"Don't make empty promises you can't keep Yamamoto."

**The Second** dropped something from his hair on the ashes and vanished as Yamamoto got up and walked to the pile of ashes, touching it as his face contorted with sadness, consumed by sorrow over their children remains.

* * *

It was past midnight, the noise of the rain hitting the window was somehow calming and relaxing. Midoriya was sitting on the corner of his room in complete darkness, both from the lack of light in his room and from his power. Raiju tried again:

_'Midoriya, you need to eat… Please, over one week has passed and you barely ate… You're losing corporal mass and your neuro-'  
_"I don't want to eat Raiju, please just let me be."  
_'I know you're not psychologically hungry but you still need nutrients… Your body is eating itself, there's not enough income.'  
_"I'll eat something later."

Raiju sighed and left the room through the door handle… The door remained locked like it was since the first day. After getting to the living room, he faced Inko that approached with a hopeful expression, but she saw the wolf shook his head and her expression sunk.

"No luck, he's still in the same state."  
"I don't know what to do… He's been through so much and now with this… Blindness… I saw him once like this, when he found out he couldn't become a hero, but even then… It didn't get this far."  
"I understand, but I don't believe there's anything we can do right now, maybe time will help."  
"I wonder where Himiko is, maybe she could get to him."  
"I also have no idea, are you sure she just vanished and left no note?"  
"Yea, I looked around the neighborhood for her, but they didn't even saw her around. The day… It happened, she left right after you two and never came back."

Raiju looked at the door before they heard the knock

"Who is it?" Inko asked  
"It's us Inko-san."

She opened the door to Momo, Tokoyami, and Bakugou.

"Good evening Inko-san, how is he?"  
"Still locked… I don't know what to do anymore."

Bakugou went to Midoriya's door and banged with his fist closed:

"Oy… Izuku, open up you fuuuu… You shiiiii… Open up or I'll blow this door open."

Tokoyami almost laughed because of his limited vocabulary but remembered this was a tense situation. They heard a voice from the inside:

"Do you want a dictionary to help you find a fitting word Kacchan? Haha, if you blast my door, you're paying for the repairs."

They saw as the handle turned and the door went open. Midoriya raised one hand forward, trying to walk out of his room without hitting a wall and Bakugou's mouth fell open as he saw how fragile he looked and how his eyes, once full of life, looked dead.

"Little help here Kacchan?"

He waved his hand, asking for guidance and Bakugou pressed his lips together and turned running out the door without a word. Tokoyami took the front and grabbed Midoriya's arm, bringing him to the table and sitting him down, Today was the first day they actually saw him from up close since the incident a week ago. They stood in silence for a few seconds until Tokoyami asked:

"Midoriya… How are you?"  
"That's a dumb question Yami… I'm… Bad. I'm blind, and I never thought it would be like this, this is hell, but I'll manage somehow, I just needed some time to myself."  
"We want to help you-"

Tokoyami was about to ask how they could aid him when Midoriya cut him and asked, looking at Momo's overall direction:

"Momo, do you think I regret doing what I did? Even after experiencing this… I'd do it all over again to save you or any of my friends, so don't worry about this, this wasn't your fault, it was my choice."  
"Raiju-san… Please, stop reading my thoughts."

Momo asked, but the wolf shook his head once

"I hadn't."

She looked at Midoriya's face and saw he was slightly smirking.

* * *

After they talked about new ways for him to live with his blindness and how they would help him in everything he needed, they left with Midoriya's promise that he was going to attend school tomorrow. The moment they were leaving, Midoriya felt Momo's hand on his and blushed, remembering what happened a week ago.

After he ate dinner, forced by Raiju, he was going back to his room again, touching the walls when the door was knocked on again.

"We're having a few visitors today… Who is it?" Inko asked  
"Good evening, my name is Todoroki Shoto."

* * *

Midoriya asked Inko to give them some privacy as they went to Midoriya's room. After Shoto closed the door, he said:

"Your room is a mess."  
"Well… I didn't _spot that_."

Shoto realized what he just said and quickly tried to apologize:

"Sorry… I wasn't…"  
"I know, I'm messing with you, don't worry. Please, take a sit."

Shoto chose the chair and after sitting, Midoriya asked:  
"To what do I own the pleasure of your visit?"  
"I came to… See how you were doing. My- Endeavor told me about what happened to you, at least the superficial information."  
"Ah, I see."  
"How are you doing?"  
"Hahahahahahahaha… You're a strange guy Todoroki-kun."  
"Why? Did I say something inappropriate?"  
"Hahaha, it's nothing… I'm as good as I can be since-"  
"Midoriya, what are you?"  
"What?"  
"What exactly are you?"  
"I'm not sure if I understand the question."  
"You know we have internet on this era right? And cameras? I saw everything about you that is available to be seen, including your fights and your… Suicidal technique to revive Yaoyorozu Momo. I'm asking what are you… Are you some kind of god as people say?"

Midoriya gave it a little thought before answering:

"Yes."  
"Are you joking?"  
"No."  
"So you're… A God."  
"Yes."  
"God of what?"  
"Right now, **God of the Water, the Wind, and the Lightning**."  
"How-"  
"Simple… I killed and absorbed the three deities who represented these elements, and now I'm the one in control of spoken powers."  
"So you can use water and… Wind now?"  
"No."  
"You're confusing me. Are you trying to throw me off because I'm being too intrusive? I wanted to talk to thank you for your words from before, but after hearing about what happened, I came to show my support, but if I'm being too-"  
"I don't mind. It's good to talk to someone who isn't going to pity me."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I can tell… You're not the type."

Midoriya found a piece of cloth that he ripped from his old costume, already black from the liquid he used before and placed around his eyes like a blindfold before asking with a strange smile:

"Tell me Todoroki-kun, do you like old tales?"  
"I scored 92 in the classical history class."  
"Kukuku… Hahahahaha… You're really a funny dude… Let me tell you a story, my history."

* * *

An hour later, Shoto asked:

"How…. How did you kill Suijin and Fuujin?"  
"I didn't… They… They were consumed by this sword."

Midoriya pointed to his black blade on the corner and Todoroki glanced to the weapon over his shoulder.

"How?"

"After we begin to fight… It was chaotic. They were strong… Strong as a being can be… I never experienced something like that, but once they were hurt by my blade, they were… Destroyed. Before Suijin vanished he tried to tell me something, but I couldn't understand. After that, I felt… That they had become a part of me through the sword, I can't explain… It was like I wasn't only me anymore, but a fusion of all three of us… I know it's something strange to talk about it, but that's how it was."

"And your Suicidal Technique? Sorry, Endeavor named it that way."

Shoto quickly said because Midoriya frowned to that title.

"Remember the names I told you? Well, it's written in my book over there… Two forbidden techniques… They were called _Kinjutsu._"

Midoriya got up and slowly walked to sit on his window, closer to the sound of the rain against the glass.

"**Izanami**… Brings you and a target to a state of an infinite looped illusion, where you can leave the foe there forever, trapped inside his own mind, all you need is a feeling to connect with the target to create the illusion that will repeat endlessly. You could say Izanami changes Illusion into reality.

**Izanagi**… To give you an example from the book, If I were to take lethal damage, I could revert such damage at the cost of my sight, turning the reality into an illusion, negating my death. You can say that _Izanagi_ is the opposite of _Izanami_. If _Izanami turns illusion into reality,_ _Izanagi turns reality into illusion._"

Shoto held his chin

"Is this even possible?"  
"Yes, it is… It was."  
"All this time you spoke as if the techniques belonged and could only be applied to yourself, so how did you manage to apply to her?"

Midoriya's eyebrows went up, surprised by Shoto's insight, he was sharp.

"Good question. That's why I had to use both techniques. I had to interfere with her fate, I had to change the reality into an illusion, but how could I apply that to her? It was something I considered some time ago when we were in a similar life or death situation. To save Momo, _I turned reality into illusion and illusion into reality using both Kinjutsus_. I asked for Kacchan to make a similar wound to hers on me, and after bringing her to Izanami, I shared the same state, the same wound, and the same dying feeling. I used Izanagi to revert my damage and consequently, her damage was also reverted since she was connected to me through Izanami, you could say I distorted reality itself for a few seconds there, but that little adventure cost me both eyes."

"She must be really important to you."  
"Shes is. She's my… Friend."  
"So you don't regret doing that?"  
"Not for a second, I just regret the fact that I can't see her face anymore-"

Midoriya's mouth fell open as the words escaped and he realized he'd said that on an impulse, but Todoroki didn't notice the meaning behind that.

"The thing you told me… That was exactly what I needed… I wanted to thank you before but you weren't going to school anymore."  
"What did you decide?"  
"I have followed your advice, I'd talked to her… You were right."  
"I'm glad you found your answer."  
"What you're going to do now? The whole city knows what happened."  
"I'll keep going. I have to. I'll find a way to deal with this… Even if I lost the **Crimson Moon**, I still have **Raijin**."

He raised on hand and invoke black lightning.

"Why is it black now?"  
"I don't know…"  
"There's also another thing that I forgot to ask."  
"What is it?"  
"What was that form… You called… **Susano'o no Mikoto**."  
"It's another thing that I can't fully understand. Do you know sometimes when you started doing something and a random memory comes back?"  
"Yes."  
"It's almost like that. I wasn't at my best at that moment, but I remembered that name… Just like I remember my name. It was like a reflex. That technique is listed as the perfect balance between offense and defense, but It's gone now, she was connected to my eyes, so I can't use it anymore."  
"There's one more thing: Why are you telling me all this so easily? I know we're not close friends, but you told me all your secrets-"  
"Because the more trustworthy people know about my power, the best. If I am to lose control, I'll need all the pro-heroes and strong students to defeat me, and what's best than letting them know everything that is to be known about my powers?"

Shoto frowned before asking:

"Why'd lose control? How could you know that you'll be ending up losing control?"  
"Because it happened before."  
"Huh?"

A knock on the door made Todoroki turn

"Are you going to stay the night Todoroki-kun, the last train will leave in half an hour."  
"Oh, I won't. I lost the time… Apologies."  
"Don't worry dear, It's still raining so if you'd like you can sleep-"  
"Thank you, but I'll take my leave. I'll see you tomorrow Midoriya."  
"Yea, see you tomorrow."

After Todoroki left, Inko came to say goodnight and Midoriya were left alone again. He closed his door and went to the window, hearing the rain. He took his blindfold off and opened his eyes. Nothing but darkness.

He pressed his lips together and started hitting his head with his palm, desperate, grunting as the tears also flowed. He stopped a few seconds later, sobbing, and walked to his bed, while Raiju stood motionless on the corner with an expression that resembled his master's, full of hidden suffering.

* * *

The next morning was chilly after the rainy night. Midoriya ate breakfast in silence, wearing his black blindfold, he said he didn't want people to see his eyes anymore. After saying no to Inko's proposal to escort him to school, he left with Raiju by his side.

"I'm a little nervous."  
"I know, don't worry I'll be right here with you."  
"Can you take me to school? I don't feel like taking the train today."  
"Just for today, I'm not a horse."  
"Thanks."

Midoriya mounted the wolf and flew over the city, arriving at the U.A corner faster than he expected, more than an hour earlier.

_'Have you thought of a way for you to fight? You completely lost your Crimson Moon, but you still possess your Raijin, so the problem is how to best extract your potential and how to train your sensorial system.'_

"I already have my answer, that's why I'm coming to school so early, let's go to the training center."

Midoriya unmounted and slowly walked, holding Raiju's fur. The moment they crossed the street to get inside, Raiju saw an army of cameras, and people converging to them.

"YOU. YOU OVER THERE. You're the student everyone is talking about, is it true that you're blind now? What happened that night?"  
"Oy, give us some answers about your powers."  
"What was that technique you used to revive that girl?"  
"Talk to us about All Might's classes, are they good?"

Midoriya felt people bumping into him and the presence of a lot of bodies around. He said with a steady voice:

"Give me some space,_ please._"

"Talk to us about All Might's classes, how are they?"  
"How did you use that stance where you look like Raijin's old draws?"

Midoriya felt someone's foot on his and started producing black lightning around his body.

"Give… Me… Some… Space…. _Please_!"

They all retreated and stood in a safe distance with their microphones raised like shields.

"If I don't speak to you, you just going to distort something right? All Might's classes are good, he taught us true teamwork and improved our quirk/battle development. I won't answer any question about my power, so please, excuse me."

He resumed walking while a few reporters dared to block his path, bringing Raiju to the front growling, making the path instantly clear again.

A few moments later, Midoriya arrived in the same arena he fought the Big Three and All Might. He took his black sword off its harness.

"Doesn't this sword look a little different Midoriya?"

Midoriya heard a known male voice. but asked to be sure:

"Aizawa-sensei?"  
"I was observing you dealing with those reporters, good riddance. What are you doing here so early?"  
"Training."

Aizawa came closer and saw he was wearing the black blindfold.

"I'm going to be honest with you Midoriya, I can't see how you could stay on the heroes' course now, but before we talk about this, I read the reports about what happened and I wanted to congratulate you."  
"Congratulate me? What for? I ended up letting most of them get away, they killed the hostage, and I blinded myself in the end… Hahahaha that must be the worst rescue mission ever."  
"I've seen worse."  
"Thanks for trying to cheer me up sensei-"  
"I mean it, I've seen worse. The worse is when someone dies, but you made sure everyone came back alive, I can't imagine how hard it must've been for you to sacrifice your eyes."

Midoriya didn't know what to say so he just stood in silence.

"What are you planning to do now? I'd recommend you to quit, but I'm sure you won't listen to me."  
"Yea, I was a little… Desperate by the fact that I couldn't see anymore, but yesterday after a few friends visited me, I thought before sleeping… I'm strong Aizawa-sensei, I'm really strong now, to the point I don't know what is my power's limit. The question is, how can I get used to my blindness? The answer is so simple that I felt dumb for wasting a week mourning about my eyes."

_'Eh? Let's hear it. Impress me.'_ Aizawa thought before asking:

"Which answer have you found?"  
"I'm sure you know the whole process of how the brain processes visuals stimulus. The thing is, after the images are carried by the optic nerve behind the eyeball, they are sent to the brain in the form of signals… Electrical signals… Which are processed and interpreted by the brain, so I came here to make a few tests and-"  
"Interesting, let's begin then, I'll give you a hand, there are also a few tests I want to do."  
"Are you sure?"  
"We still have 50 minutes before class, let's make it quick."  
"All right, thank you. Raiju, can you teach me how to send electric waves directly to my visual cortex?"  
"You always surprises me, Midoriya. I didn't think about that option, that's amazing... And yes, I can teach you. This is how you do it…"

They started and 40 minutes later they walked inside the classroom together. Midoriya was using his harnesses and his blindfold, but everyone already knew what happened, a few whispered covering their mouths. Their eyebrows went up after Midoriya walked, stopped for a few seconds and walked again, stopped, and kept walking until he arrived at his desk, Raiju wasn't near him. Asui Tsuyu asked:

"Midoriya-chan, I heard about what happened, I'm sorry for your eyesight. Can you tell us how are you walking if you can't see anymore?"

The others were trying to hear his answer, unware the class had already started.

"Thank you Asui-san, Ummm… I'm using small electric impulses to shape everything around me and sending these electric impulses directly to my brain. It's like sonar, but way less accurate, it's far from perfect, but the thing is, if I can get used to it, I can fight by myself again."  
"That's interesting… Call me Tsuyu tho-"  
"Whoa, that's sweet dude... I'm Kaminari, Nice to meet you."

Another voice said after Kaminari:

"I think what you did was really hero-like. I'm Jiro by the way, nice to finally meet you."

Before Asui could continue asking, Aizawa said:

"Silence back there. Well, before starting, I'd like to introduce you to a new student… Regarding the old one, I'm sure you all heard about Ononoki Shirayuki. She was part of a secret organization. She infiltrated the U.A under the persona of a 15 years old student to gather information about Midoriya, which ended up leading to a fight that I'm sure you all saw on the news. She's on the run, for now, so the principal decided to bring back those whom he was sure isn't connected to similar groups. Get in."

The door went open and a girl walked in, already wearing U.A's uniform. She stopped and faced the class, while Aizawa quickly wrote her name on the board:

"This is Kodai Yui, she was on class 1-B but was transferred to 1-A. Mineta was re-accepted in her spot in class 1-B. Introduce yourself."  
"Hello, my name is Kodai Yui, nice to meet you." She finished with a strange expression, it was emotionless like she wasn't human but some robot-doll of some sort.  
"That's good enough, take a seat." Aizawa continued shortly after:  
"Today we have an important matter to attend."

Everyone felt tense because last time, he ended up expelling someone. They were all clinging to every word until he said:

"You have to choose the class representant."  
"_THAT'S TOO NORMAL!_"

* * *

After a great speech from Iida, they decided to vote. The results were written on the board after all the papers were checked:

_Midoriya Izuku_ \- **7**  
_Yaoyorozu Momo_ \- **4**  
_Fumikage Tokoyami_ \- **2**

"HUH? WHO THE HELL GAVE SO MANY VOTES TO YOU DEKU."  
"Er… How many did I get?"  
"**7**. And I got **4**." Momo answered.  
"Then, Midoriya is going to be your class representative and Yaoyorozu his substitute."

Aizawa said getting out of his sleeping bag.

"Re-Realy?"

Midoriya asked a little startled, standing in front of the class with Yaoyorozu on his side.

"Don't worry, it will be ok." Momo whispered under her breath.

* * *

Lunchtime came in and they went to the cafeteria. It was like the first day, everyone wanted a glance at the blind boy. Midoriya asked for a stew bowl with rice and went to a table, slowly walking and stopping, trying to get used to his new eyesight. Every time he stopped, he sent low-electric waves from his body, those electrical waves clung into every superficies, shaping it, and after that, he'd take back the shaped electricity, sending it directly to his visual cortex, which Raiju thought him how to access and manipulate without any damage.

This time he noticed the giant table filled with his classmates and went for it. When he arrived someone said:

"Yo, class representative. Take a seat here, someone give him a hand."  
"It's ok Kirishima-kun, I can see the chair."  
"Aren't you blind man, how can you possibly see that?" Sato asked  
"I started developing a technique today to help me see again, at least partially, I told Asui-san earlier, it's like sonar, but it's still under development."  
"Whoa, you're one of those geniuses too huh? I saw all your videos, you're a badass man." Kaminari said again.  
"Thanks… But I'm not the only one who did something on these videos, I'm sure I had help in all of them."  
"What you mean?" Toru asked  
"I had help from Kacchan, from Yami and Momo all the time, if weren't for them I would be probably dead."  
"Shut up Deku, I don't need you to patronize me."

Bakugou retorted from the far side of the table.

"Yes, yes, sorry Kacchan, I forgot you don't like to show human emotions."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

A few laughed and Bakugou banged his fist on the table, enraged, but a little less aggressive, because it was good to see Midoriya's expression come back to his usual again.

"I wanted to ask all of you something." Midoriya cleared his throat and continued:

"Why the hell did 7 of you voted on me? I'm blind guys, how am I supposed to do paperwork related to our class? Are you trying to prank me? Not cool. Not cool at all."

He faked a hurt face, shaking his head and a few started talking at the same time:

"NO, That wasn't my intention, I just thought-"  
"You got it wrong man-"  
"Oh my god, I didn't think about that... We're terrible people."  
"Stop playing with them Midoriya."

Todoroki Shoto said and everyone looked to see the half-cold half-hot boy slightly smiling.

"Since when do you guys get along? I thought that after your fight…"  
"Todoroki-kun is a friend, we talked after the fight and I apologized."

Midoriya lied and Shoto's eyes glanced at him.

"About you being the representative… I don't mind helping you with the paperwork Midoriya-kun."

Momo said and Tokoyami looked at her and Midoriya, coming back to her again.

_'What is happening here?'_

"I just don't know if I'm qualified to be a representative, I'm not an exemplary student y'know?"

"You are."

Uraraka said while eating a bowl of rice and a second voice completed:

"Everything is going to be fine. Your bravery, your power, and judgment in moments of crisis make you worthy of being followed, that's why I voted on you."

Iida said for Midoriya's surprise since he really looked like he wanted to be the representative.

"But you wanted to be the representative as well, right Iida-kun? You use glasses and stuff."

Uraraka asked making a few present chuckle, Kirishima spilled his soda laughing.

"Wanting to be and being adequate are two different things, I just did what I thought was right."

Midoriya was about to ask who else voted for him when I loud noise startled everyone in the cafeteria.

"An alarm? What's going on?"

The question was answered by a speaker:

"**There has been a security breach! Code 3. Code 3. Please, all students must evacuate immediately.**"

"What is code 3?" Iida asked and Midoriya answered with a whisper, it was almost a hiss:  
"Someone broke in. **Raiju.**"

* * *

They were walking to the exit, but the corridor was too crowded and when they were trying to go back, a group of second years came running and pushed them forward, they were getting sandwiched and divided… Midoriya couldn't see anything. Even his new power wasn't being able to distinguish all the people around him, there was no enough time to create the image and send it to his brain, it was changing too fast, the moment the brain registred the image, the action already took place and another one already begun. People started pushing and elbowing each other in despair and Midoriya heard Iida speaking near him:

"Uraraka-san… Make me-"

But before he could say anything more, Midoriya shouted:

"**RAIJU.**"

The wolf was energized with red lightning, coming from his ornaments' color and jumped the walls, ending up on the far wall. He was standing on the wall like if gravity didn't affect him at all and shouted without opening his mouth:

"ENOUGH. ALL OF YOU, THAT'S ENOUGH."

All the students stopped the ruckus and looked at the wolf who continued:

"What are you doing? You're not children anymore, you are the next Pro-heroes of this country. Why are you behaving like this? Act with the excellence that is expected from you, students of the best school. The problem is just the Press that is trying to get in, look at your right and you'll see them."

Almost every head turned and they saw throughout the glass a big group of reporters being held by Aizawa and Mic. The students in the corridor relaxed and Raiju finished:

"Walk slowly to the exit, careful not to hurt the people near you, that'll be all."

Raiju came back jumping between walls to Midoriya's side and they all saw the wolf circulate him and disappear.

"Good job."  
_'At your service.'_

The 1-A students smiled as they realized they did chose a fitting representative for their class.

After all the tumult as over, a group led by the Principal went to the far southern gate, which was destroyed, crumbled like sand on the ground.

"Now... Is this an invasion or a declaration of war? Whoever did this isn't a normal Press member, we need to be careful."

* * *

After school time was over, the students started heading out, but Midoriya stayed behind with a few others.

"What you're going to do Midoriya?"  
"I don't know yet Yami, I think I'm going to train some more… I still have a few hours until the school is closed."  
"Can we go with you?"

Uraraka, Iida, Tsuyu, and Yui stayed, looking at the quartet.

"Of course, I'm sorry I don't think we've been introduced properly, I'm Midoriya Izuku."

The boy nodded towards the new girl who said:

"Nice to meet you Midoriya-sama. I'm a big fan of your quirk."  
"Sama? Hahaha… Midoriya is fine. Should we go to the training grounds?"  
"Yes."

Tokoyami noticed how Momo slightly pouted when the new girl started walking alongside Midoriya, asking about his quirk and about the incident that caused his blindness.

_'Oh yes, that's definitely something happening here.'_

After asking to an instructor for permission, they walked inside and Midoriya took his sword out, running to the center and stopping, moving his head as if he was looking around, running again and stopping a few meters away from a wall, turning and running to them again, but this time his feet hit the floor and he fell forward, dropping his blade.

"Ouch. It's harder than I thought." Yami ran to pick him up and Midoriya nodded to indicate everything was ok, but Yami asked in a low voice:

"What's happening between you and Momo-san?"

Midoriya's mind froze for a second before he could answer:

"Wha- What? No- Nothing is happening. I… I me- mean, why are you asking this?"  
"You're a terrible liar, we'll talk about this later."

The others approached.

"Are you ok Midoriya-kun?"  
"Yes, don't worry. Let's start. Kacchan can you help me first?"  
"What you want Deku?"  
"Let's fight, come at me with everything."  
"You have a fucking deathwish?"  
"As long as you don't kill me again, we're good. Let's go."

He positioned, changing his sword grip so the blade was facing the other way.

"I just did that because you asked, shithead."  
"I'm kidding, shut up and come at me… Or are you perhaps, a little scared?"

That was all it took for Bakugou to dash forward while shouting:

"AS IF I WOULD EVER BE AFRAID OF YOU… DIEEEE YOU SHITTY NERD!"  
"That's kind of funny if you think I already died."

Bakugou exploded in front of him and Midoriya changed his stance, dodging in the last moment, trying to strike with the back of his sword, but Bakugou already knew that and using his other hand to explode the ground, launch himself up. He spun as the swing passed by, striking Midoriya's back with a third explosion, sending him flying.

"Bakugou-kun, isn't this too much? Please take it easy-"  
"It's ok Iida-kun, this is nothing. Kacchan, I don't appreciate you holding back your punches, you could've done much more damage but you held back didn't you?"  
"Shut up you damn nerd, come at me."  
"Well, if you insist: **Raijin Enhancement.**"  
"Wow."

Yui said under her breath, as they all witnessed his new Enhancement. It didn't look like the normal white or blue lightning, but dark bolts with a strange reddish smoke irradiating from wich one of them. The energy coated his arms up to his neck while the legs were coated up to his waistline.

"Let's go."  
"Before you start, can I ask you something Midoriya?"

Tokoyami called and he looked at him.

"Why is your sword black now? What happened?"  
"Well, it's a long story Yami, but let's say this sword has a background story, and it's not a small one."  
"Fine, one more question for later."

Midoriya laughed nervously and turned again to face Bakugou.

"Let me try this. Raiju, can I increase the range and the rate of the field that helps me see?"  
_'Yes, but it'll require constant use of your energy, it may cause fatigue.'  
_"I'll name it… **Raijin's Augment - Magnetic View.**"  
"How do you even decide these names Midoriya-chan?"  
"When I'm in bed, I think about a lot of names to my powers… _Enhancement_ and _Arrow_ came late at night, _Godspeed_ came from an anime and _Larazus_ from a game, hehehe."  
"Boys…" Momo whispered to herself  
"How about **Raijin's Augment - Sixth Sense**?" Yui asked

They all fell silent until someone spoke:

"I kind of like that one." Asui nodded  
"Wow… I kind of like that too." Ochaco tilted her head, also nodding.  
"I'd be lying if say that I didn't like it... I'll go with **Sixth sense**, thanks Kodai-san."

Bakugou exploded something before shouting:

"BLA BLA BLA… AREN'T WE GONNA FIGHT?"

Bakugou's face was showing a deranged look, missed by Midoriya.

"Fighting really pulls the best in you Kacchan, let's go: **Raijin's Augment - Sixth Sense.**"

_'Whaaa, this is way better, I can almost see in real-time.'  
__'Yes, but can you feel the power draining?'  
'Actually… No. I've become stronger since I ate the fruit Raiju, I believe my limits are way greater than before.'_

The speed rate of the electric pulses was shortened to less than a second, which was a great improvement since it took at least 2 seconds to normally shape and register the outlines inside his brain.

Now with his continuously Sixth Sense, he could almost see in real-time, as bakugou moved, throwing a faint to wich Midoriya was ready this time, striking him with a kick in the stomach, that sent him sliding on the floor.

"This will do, thanks Kacchan. **Raijin's Aument - Magnetic Healing**. Er… Yami, can you come next? I also have a few things to test on you."  
"Is that so? Well, let us begin."

Tokoyami pulled his sleeves and went to the middle of the room, but Bakugou shouted:

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET DEKU, LET'S FINISH THE FIGHT."  
"Kacchan, have you forgot this is a training to help me get-"  
"Shut up, here I fucking go."

He stormed again, passing by Tokoyami, propelling himself forward until he reached Midoriya's side, delivering a rounded kick still using his explosions to move, giving him extra speed in the movement, but it was almost like Midoriya could see again, unfortunately, he wasn't used to the timing yet. The explosion caught him again and he disappeared on a smokescreen. A few moments later he appeared, but only his arms were damaged, he managed to guard in time.

"Damn nerd… You really like predicting stuff, don't you? Even without those shitty eyes of yours."  
"Hey, more respect with my eyes… Hahahaha. This is enough Kacchan, this isn't a serious fight."  
"Whatever."

He turned and after grabbing his bag, left the gym.

"Sigh… Always the same."  
"Should we start?" Tokoyami who were waiting asked  
"Yep, and please… Don't hold back-"  
"**Dark Abyss.**"  
"Well Damn.** Raijin Enhancement.**"

After a few seconds, everyone watching was in awe

"Are you seeing this? I feel hypnotized."  
"I can see Iida-san, the look like monsters, no, like demons." Yui said without emotion  
"Is it only my impression or Deku-kun is being pressed on?"  
"I think you're right Uraraka-chan, Tokoyami is far more versatile right now, look at that - Gero."

Tokoyami, used his left arm to stretch and grab the ground next to Midoriya, pulling himself towards the boy, but as he flew across the room, Midoriya started taking the fight seriously:

"**Raijin Blade.**"  
"**Abyssal Shield.**"

Dark Shadow's arms crossed and fused as if they were made of a liquid substance and formed a big dark shield, which blocked and absorbed the attack, making Midoriya jump back to gain more space.

"Interesting."  
"_Shut your pathetic mouth._"  
"What?"  
"_If you keep looking at me with this stupid face, I'm going to murder you Midoriya._"

Midoriya's expression showed surprise as he heard his friend's words, full of disdain, disrespect, and anger.

That triggered a sensation Midoriya never had before, he wanted to teach Tokoyami some _manners._

"**Raijin's Sin - Thunderlor-**"

"That's enough." A loud voice resonated and they turned to see Aizawa at the door.

"It's past the closing time, grab your things and go home, now."

Dark Shadow came back to Tokoyami and his expression came back to normal.

"What the hell was that Yami? Why did you say those things? I was about to kick your ass up and down this place, you really pissed me off."  
"Sorry, I'm also training something. You know the more I use Dark Shadow, the more control he has over me, but after Ra- After I got some advice, I understood that I can control him all the time if I just think and act like him. To be straight, I need to let my dark feelings flow through me during the fight so I can have control over Dark Shadow and myself, let's go, I'll explain on the way."

They grabbed their stuff and headed to the exit.

"Raiju tipped you off right?"  
"Yes, I was seeing Dark Shadow as a being, but he's just… Me."  
"Yep, this sounds like Raiju all right. Raiju's 101."  
_'Hey.'_  
_'Hahaha… Sorry.'  
_"Now I can use the Dark Abyss and the Darkness Manipulation for a longer period before I start losing control."  
"This is great, you'll look like a retarded hero, actually you'll look like Kacchan, well… But it's cool. I also need to train more, can we do it again tomorrow?"  
"Yes."  
"I thought you were someone more reserved or even full of yourself Midoriya-chan, but you look like a nice person."  
"Hehe… Thank you Asui-san, you really speak what comes to mind don't you?"  
"Call me Tsuyu and yes, I always speak my mind. I know that I'm being noisy but we all have the same two questions for you: What did you say to Todoroki-kun that day?"  
"Ah, I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Let's just say I gave him some advice."  
"He became much more sociable after that day, he even speaks to us now."  
"That's good, he's growing as a person as well."  
"You sound like you're the one taking care of his growth."

_'Maybe I am.'  
__'You're incorrigible.'_

"You said two, what's the other one?"  
"Why is Raiju-san all black now?"

"Oh... I... I can't explain this very well, but it's caused by my power, it's just a minor change."

Iida was about to ask something when Midoriya remembered:

"Wait a second, I just remembered something… Isn't the representative responsible for sending the attendance list to the teacher's room?"  
"Yea?"  
"Yes."  
"Correct."  
"Oh damn, I forgot about that." Momo said  
"I still have to go back to class to finish, I'll see you guys later."

Midoriya went to the opposite direction of the group and headed to his classroom again, arriving and taking a seat, he placed the list on the table and tried to use the **Sixth Sence**.

"Shit, I can see the spot, but I'm sure my calligraphy is gonna suck."

The moments he was about to start, the door went open and he heard a female voice:

"Hey."

For a second his heart started racing because he didn't recognize the voice's owner, but the next words gave her away:

"Why the long face Kouhai? Not who you were expecting?"  
"Nejire?"  
"I heard you lost your eyes, is that true? I'd had visited you but I don't know where you live."  
"Let's keep it that way, haha. Yes, I lost my eyesight, although I discovered a new form to-"  
"Yea, Aizawa-sensei told us. I'm sorry about what happened to you."

She placed one hand on his shoulders, gently pressing, and left without another word.

"Sometimes I wonder how many odd people like her exist around the planet. This is a strange world we live in."

_'She left for a reason, the same reason I'll be leaving as well.'  
'What are you talking about?'_

The door went open again and Mirodirya heard:

"Midoriya-kun? I came to help you with the list, mind if I take a seat?"

_'Don't you dare leave me right now Raiju, I need to know what she's thinking.'  
'No, if you want to know what she's thinking, ask her.'  
'What are you doing? Are you plotting something?'  
__'I'll see you later.'_

"Midoriya-kun?"  
"Oh, sorry... Yea, you can help me Momo-san."  
"Momo-san? Are you raising walls between us again Midoriya-san?"  
"Haha, my bad... I'm just... Er..."  
"I know. Would you like to split the job, I'll write today and you do it tomorrow."  
"Ok."

They remained in silence for a few minutes while she began to work, the only sound in the room being the scratching of the pen on the paper. Suddenly, she stopped and Midoriya who was looking at the walls faced her.

"Thank you Midoriya-kun."

She said and left the words floating, while the boy slightly chuckle and said with a smile:

"You don't have to thank me-"  
"I do."  
"I already told you-"  
"Every night when I go to bed... I think about you."  
"Er..."  
"Not in that way, you pervert."  
"I wasn't thinking that."  
"Humph. I was talking about that night. It hurt so much when... When that man shot me, but it was quick, I just felt numb after a short while... And cold, very cold. I couldn't see anything until I saw your face again, and I couldn't hear what you were saying but I knew it, I knew it you would do something to help me, I just didn't know it was going to be that. When I imagine how difficult is being to you... My heart aches."  
"How can I make you understand... Let's go with an analogy: If I were to die, would you sacrifice one of your fingers to save me?"  
"One of my- Yes... Yes, I would, without hesitation-"  
"What about one of your hands?"  
"I... I would."  
"What about your eyes?"

She faced him and bit her lip.

"Can you understand that? A sacrifice is a sacrifice, you give up something you consider valuable for something you consider more important, in that case, your life."

"I... I can't help these feelings, the angst I'm feeling is hurting me, I can't go on, knowing you're suffering because of me."  
"What do you propose then?"

"I don't know, I asked a few doctors and they wanted to do a few tests on your eyes to see if they can restore your eyesight or at least partially-"  
"Momo... Do I look like I'm suffering? I found an answer to my blindness already... I can- **Raijin Enhancement**... I can actually see your face right now, not cleary, but I can almost see your face. Don't worry about me suffering, this is just one more step I have to climb."

He deactivated his power and Momo sniffed before returning to the task, it was almost nightfall.

"Are you ok?"  
"No."  
"Momo..."  
"If I ask you something, could you answer me honestly?"  
"Yes, I have nothing to hide from you and-"  
"Since you saved me... You're acting strange. It's like you're calmer and with better humor, it's strange since you did look like you were closer to a breakdown before, I'd say you looked more and more like Bakugou-kun."  
"Ouch."  
"Hahaha, sorry."  
"Well… About that... It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time."  
"Is it connected to the myths?"  
"Yes."  
"I see."  
"Are you done?"  
"Almost there, just a few left to complete the information."  
"Do you know what I would like?"  
"What?"  
"To learn more about your quirk."  
"Umm, I don't believe my quirk to be that deep. You already know its concept from the day we invaded my house, wait, does that count as invading? I guess the day I invited you to clear my house from the villains."  
"Haha… Yea, I do know the basics, but I believe you can be a monster, a monster that is still asleep."  
"Cool adjective to pick."  
"Sorry... hehehe."  
"Can I..."  
"Huh?"  
"Can I see your eyes?"  
"They're not like they were before, they-"  
"Can I?"  
"I'd prefer... If you... Don't."  
"Please."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."

Midoriya closed his hands and thought for a while before reaching to undo the not on his blindfold, talking the cloth off and opening his eyes towards Momo.

"How they look?"  
"They're... Still red. The symbol inside is different, but the eyes... they look... Dead."  
"Yea."

Midoriya placed his blindfold again, struggling with the not, until he saw her getting up, taking the blindfold from his hands and making a not herself. She stood there beside him for a few more seconds than necessary and suddenly returned to her chair and finished the list.

"I'm done, let's delivery this and go home."

They closed the door and walked side by side, Momo was the first to break the silence:

"What happened to your sword?"  
"Umm, it's a long story."  
"Again? Don't worry, I have time."  
"It happened when I fought two… Deities."  
"What you mean by Deities?"  
"I fought two Shinto gods, Suijin and Fuujin."

Momo just stopped and stared at him, shocked.

"Yea, I know. I ended up having to eat the fruit Momo… Yea, the one that made Kaguya do those things. They came to take over my body the same way the other entity took over Kaguya's body, but I fought back… Although I wasn't nearly strong enough."  
"What happened then?"  
"I… fought them and ended up killing and absorbing both of them with my sword."  
"You what?"  
"Yea."

She blinked a few times and after looking at the sword asked:

"What's so special about this sword?" She pointed  
"He called **Kusanagi no Tsurugi**… I did some research... It's the sword wielded by **Susanoo** himself, the sword he found inside the body of **Yamata no Orochi**, the giant demoniac serpent that wanted to kill his beloved **Kushinada-hime**. He later presented as a gift to **Amaterasu**, to reconcile for a few bad things he did to her. I couldn't believe, but this is the same sword."

They stood there in silence.

"It can't be."  
"I know, I can't believe either, but nothing could've defeated those two, believe me… They played with me like it was nothing until Raiju managed to send the swords to me, and it changed into this one."  
"This was wielded by… By actually… Are you saying Susanoo and Amaterasu wielded this sword?"  
"When you put like this it's kind of absurd, but yes, you're correct."

She kept still as a statue until she finally managed to speak:

"Can I touch it? The sword, can I touch the sword?"  
"Umm, I'm not sure… Give it a try, but be careful."

She approached and Midoriya unsheathed the blade, handing it to her, instantly hearing the noise when the weapon hit the floor.

"It' burned me, ouch…"  
"Interesting."  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, damn… What a stupid sword, right?"  
"Nice save genius, let's go."

Midoriya picked the sword up and they left the school grounds after delivering the papers, parting ways when she turned to her car.

"See you tomorrow."  
"See ya."

She stood there again, facing him for a few more seconds than necessary, and Midoriya's heart started to speed, but she turned and left.

* * *

After answering a thousand times that everything went well, Midoriya walked away from Inko and went to his room to train.

"Let's start, Raiju."  
_'Understood.'_

Raiju began to jump walls and dash at Midoriya, who tried to force his normal Sixth Sense to become faster. He was hit a few times, dropping to the floor but instantly getting up to try again. While they were fighting, Raiju began to talk:

_'I heard a few interesting things today'  
_"Humph. Like what?"  
_'Did you know Kaminari has a crush on Jiro?'  
_"What now?"  
_'I saw on tv that people's dramas are something interesting to watch, and I must tell… They were right.'  
_"Did you read their thoughts? That's just rude."  
_'So you don't believe it's interesting?'  
_"No."  
_'So I believe you don't want to know how they feel about each other then?'_  
"No... I don't."  
_'Fine, changing the subject, shouldn't you be sleeping right now?'  
_"Oh shit, I forgot… I'll take a shower and get to bed."

15 minutes later, Midoriya was trying to sleep but something kept bugging him.

_'What's wrong? Can't sleep?'  
'Raiju?'  
'What?'  
'How Jiro-san feels about Kaminari-kun?'  
'I KNEW IT.'_

* * *

Midoriya blinked heavily and looked around the room. The closed window had a strong glow around it.

"Oooow shit, what time is it?" He asked to himself getting up, his head spinning.

_'9 o'clock.'  
_"Wha- Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"You didn't ask me to."  
"You have to be kidding me."  
"I'm not."  
"Oh damn, Aizawa-sensei is going to kill me… Raiju can you give me a lif-"  
_'No, I told you I'm not a horse.'  
_"Cmon, help a brother out."  
_'No.'  
_"_Raiju, I, Raijin, God of the lightning command you to take me to school._"  
"First, this is pathetic. Second, do you remember I have my own autonomy?"  
"All right you little… Fine, I'll go to school by myself, you can stay here."  
"Fine by me."

Midoriya ran up and down the house, trying to get ready in time, and walked out the door at 9:34 am. Raiju was left behind after their little argument, so he lied down on Midoriya's bed and yawned before going to sleep.

Midoriya took the train and got his first surprise of the day after a few minutes.

"Midoriya… Midoriya-san?"

He turned but couldn't identify the voice's owner, it wasn't completely strange tho.

"It's me… Hinako… Mom, Mom come here."

Midoriya gasped when he realized who it was.

"Mom, this is Midoriya-san… Midoriya-san this is my mom, Asaka."  
"Oh… Hello there Hina-chan… Asaka-san... Nice to meet you, It's been some time-"

He felt the hug before he had time to register it. The woman spoke in his ear for almost a minute:

"I wanted to visit you personally, but it looked like you wanted to forget about what happened. Thank you for saving my daughter Midoriya-kun… I won't ever be able to pay our debt to you so please… Accept our thanks and keep it in mind, that you saved her life and mine… You more of a hero than most of those fantasized clowns around town, with or without eyes. You sacrificed yourself for someone, that's the more hero-like thing one can ever do."

Midoriya bit his lips to prevent himself from crying, then he realized he was wearing a blindfold, so he let the tears flow.

"Thank you again, we'll never forget it."

She let him go and Hinako also hugged him, so tight that his ribs started to hurt.

"It was… It was nothing… Thank you for your words."  
"It was _everything_, thank you for not giving up on us."

They both bowed and Midoriya also bowed his head, embarrassed.

"Oh, this is my stop-"  
"Midoriya-san can… Can we exchange numbers? I promise I won't text you much-"  
"Hina… Don't be unreasonable-"  
"It's ok, you can text me, here." Midoriya grabbed a paper and quickly wrote his number, giving it to her.  
"Sorry about my bad calligraphy, I'm still training… See you later."

He headed out of the train, leaving mother and daughter waving.

"Have a good school day Midoriya-kun."  
"Bye Midoriya-san."

* * *

Midoriya almost ran down the corridors to get to his classroom, but when he opened the door, it was empty.

_'Oh no.'_

A second-year boy who was passed by, probably ditching, said without stopping:

"If you're looking for your class, they left by bus with Aizawa."  
"Thank you."

He walked outside and waited for a second until he felt someone approaching.

"It's unwise to ditch class and remain in view Midoriya-kun."  
"Principal… Good Morning... Ah, I'm not ditching, I lost the time."  
"And good morning to you. Well, this isn't good, let's hope Aizawa-kun doesn't punish you too hard... Hahaha."

They both look forward to someone approaching at a fast pace, and Midoriya already knew who it was from the distance… Why was he here? When the boy arrived, he was exhausted… And managed to utter a few words, throwing the second surprise of the day on Midoriya's lap:

"Villains… A lot of villains are attacking our class… In the rescue… The rescue site… **WE**… **WE NEED HELP.**"  
"Midoriya-kun, don't-"

Before Nezu could finish, they just heard the words and a flash of lightning passed by them:

"**Raijin's Enhancement.**"

And he was off, running towards the direction of the site. He remembered now that he heard a few second-years talking about their future trip.

"Iida-kun, am I right? Explain to me in detail what happened while I call our friends to help."  
"YES!"

Midoriya ran, his enhancement allowing him to see where he was going, he ran and ran, until he saw the big structure near and thought, desperate:

_'Please… Be all ok… Be ok, Yami… Kacchan… Momo.'_

* * *

Inside, All Might traded punches with a disturbing creature, while Aizawa and Thirteen were down.

_'Please, be fast Iida-shounen'_ The number one hero thought, running out of time.

* * *

**Author's note: Leave a review.**


	13. Death Arrives

**Author's note: Leave a review.**

* * *

" Speaking Out Loud "

_' Thinking '_

_Highlighted Information_

**Techniques and Titles**

Written Information

* * *

**Death Arrives**

**15 minutes earlier.**

Aizawa was storming through enemies, erasing quirks and breaking bones, using his capture tapes to immobilize and incapacitate all the villains he could get a hand on until he hit the barrier called Shigaraki.

"There's a gap when your hair goes down… That time, your power goes off, and it's starting to happen more often, are you perhaps, tired? Don't push yourself too hard, Eraser Head."

After Shigaraki Tomura touched and destroyed Aizawa's elbow, a giant muscular being came out of nowhere, grabbing the teacher's head, pounding on the ground, making blood fly all around. At the same time, Thirteen had his body partially destroyed by Kurogiri on the other side of the training site.

"We need to get help, go Iida-kun, we'll hold him." Uraraka shouted while Shoji jumped and grabbed the physical body of the purple mist villain.

"Wuaaaaaaa!" Iida ran through the door, going towards the school. Shoji let go of the villain and jumped back to get some distance, looking behind his shoulder and asking Uraraka:  
"Uraraka-san, I need to get to the far side to help the others, could you please lend me your power?"  
"What? How?"  
"I'll run and jump at that direction, use your power to make me float using the momentum so I can go futher and arrive faster."  
"Ok, I'll do it."

As Shoji craved both hands on the ground like a professional runner, Uraraka got in position. He ran and jumped next to her, who touched his arm while he passed, making him go horizontally for 200, 300, 400... She was almost losing him from view when Kurogiri attacked her, missing her and destroying the floor, making her lose her concentration. Shoji dropped and looked behind, he needed to keep moving.

Everything was going down the road at the center, Aizawa was down and there was no hope... Until they came.

"**DARK ABYSS.**"

"DIEEEEEE."

The being called Nomu was punched and exploded as the two tried to save Aizawa, but after the explosion's smoke faded, they saw in horror how their combined attacks did next to zero damage to the monster, it didn't even move.

"No fucking way-"  
"Bakugou, get back-"  
"You children are so adorable. **Nomu**."

The monster answered to its master's call and went for Bakugou first, but before it could strike him, a giant metal ball came flying, hitting the monster, sending him across the ground, creating a destruction path. Both boys looked up to the ball's origin and saw Kodai Yui, holding a slingshot nodding at them expressionlessly.

"What the hell was that?"  
"My quirk. I can alter inanimate objects sizes."  
"Amazing."

Tokoyami said looking at the destruction a simple metal ball did, but he was sure that wasn't enough to defeat that beast, and he was right, as they saw the monster called Nomu getting out of the rubble, screaming like an animal.

"That thing has some kind of defensive or nullifying damage quirk, get Aizawa-sensei and let's fall back, we can't face that thing head-on."

While they were talking, purple smoke appeared next to the villain:

"Shigaraki, one child escaped and is going for help."  
"What? You have to be kidding me… This is game over man… Game over… How incompetent can you be Kurogiri?"  
"Apologies, we shall discuss this matter later." The shadow vanished and Shigaraki turned to Tokoyami:

"You have good eyes, and that's a nuisance… **Nomu**."

The beast dashed, too fast for them to react and struck Tokoyami, sending him flying for at least 400 meters, destroying everything in its path. Nomu turned to face Bakugou who shouted:

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU, JUST FUCKING DIEEEE."

He released a series of explosions towards Nomu, and in the last second, released the pin form his gauntlet sending a major explosion at the end. The explosions hurt Nomu's skin but nothing apart from that. Bakugou stared dumb fold as the monster grabbed his arm, breaking it like it was nothing, throwing him on the floor with great strength, instantly knocking him out. Aizawa turned his head, trying to speak:

"Bakugou… All of you... Run-"  
"NOW, Kodai-san."

A noise filled the air, it was a gunshot, but it sounded like someone fired a bazooka. They turned to see Momo, Shoji, Kirishima, and Sato holding what it looked like to be a rifle while Kodai pulled the trigger, but the size was absurdly wrong. Kodai increased the weapon's size at least 5 times, it was a freaking missile launcher now. Their eyes followed the gun's barrel to see a hole on Nomu's chest with 30 cm of diameter, minimum.

"I don't believe that's human, so it's ok to kill it right? Nice job by the way Kodai-san." Kirishima said  
"Thank you, but it was Yaoyorozu's gun that did the work."  
"Guys?" Sato said with a strange tone.

They all saw what he was seeing, the hole on the monster's body started to be filled with tissue and the wound, large enough to kill any human being, disappeared like it was nothing.

"It has regeneration?"  
"Who said it didn't?" Shigaraki asked, going towards Aizawa.  
"If you want to say goodbye to your sensei, now is the time. That brat managed to escape so we need to leave, but before that… WE'LL STOMP ON ALL MIGHT'S PRIDE AS THE SYMBOL OF PEACE… STARTING WITH YOU."

He was about to touch Aizawa's face when they all heard something that made their hairs stood, a deep voice groaning, like a lost soul:

"_…When everything dies… An angel plays a tune…. When everything leaves me... Is it bad to assume that hatred is… What keeps me strong?_"

They turned to see Tokoyami approaching, but he didn't look like Tokoyami at all, he looked like a zombie, his head was down, he was slowly walking with his arms dangling, dragging his left leg. They realized a few seconds later that the one speaking wasn't Tokoyami but Dark Shadow himself. The dark entity was gigantic and continued with its strange words:

"_Let me breathe... And set me free… I want to rise into the heavens and soar… I want to be… **FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**_"

He screamed the last part and they saw Dark Shadow fly towards Shigaraki, but Nomu stood between them.

That was a mistake.

Dark Shadow sliced the monster's left arm off and started punching so hard towards the ground that it created wind pressure, slightly pushing everyone away. Nobody knew why, but Dark Shadow kept shouting the whole time, and that was terrifying to witness:

"**_HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE… SET… ME… FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE._**"

After a few seconds, a crater was created and they all thought the monster was defeated until Shigaraki started laughing:

"Kukuku… This is a strong quirk… But it won't work y'know? Because of the shock absorption."

The monster jumped from the hole, his arm already regenerated, going for Tokoyami's body, which was standing motionless and after grabbing the boy with the two hands, Nomu smashed him on the floor, making Dark Shadow retreat inside his body.

"Now, where were we?"

Shigaraki asked, looking at Aizawa while the students desperately tried to think of something.

"We need to do something"  
"Oh my god."

Shigaraki touched Aizawa's hair and whispered:

"Bye-bye, Eraser Head… You trash-"

**BLAM**

They all heard the noise and turned to see.

All Might's arrival.

"Fear not… _I am here._"  
"Oooh... We got… A continue…"

* * *

Midoriya kept running, trying not to stumble on his feet, picturing what was going on inside the training grounds and while crossing the street he felt an impact that threw him at least 3 meters in the air and towards the sidewalk.

_'Huh?'_

He managed to think before hitting the ground, feeling pain on his now two broken legs.

"Shit… Did I just got ran over?"  
"Oh my god, oh my god, are you ok kid? You came out of nowhere- Oh my… You're… You're the boy from the TV."  
"I'm ok, sorry for the trouble… And for your car. **Raijin's Augment - Magnetic Healing.**"  
_'Shit… it's too slow.'  
_**"Raijin's Sin - Lazarus."**

30 seconds were enough and Midoriya got up, brand new, running again towards the entrance, leaving a few bystanders in awe after witnessing his power from up close.

_'RAIJU, WAKE UP. RAIJU? Shit, where are you Raiju? I need to go faster but I'm not used to the Enhanced Sixth Sense yet, the depth is still wrong… I already wasted a big portion of my power on that Lazarus back there… I need to be careful but I need to be fast as well… Oh.'_

An explosion happened and Midoriya heard something flying outside the building towards the sky, he looked ahead again and saw the doors, they were barely closed and he felt something that made him charge one lightning bolt before he could blast the doors open.

* * *

"I must be getting old, on my prime, just a few punches would do the job, now it took me nearly a hundred-"

"Good and all, but what are you going to do about the second one? Kurogiri."

A purple mist appeared and a second Nomu came out of it, it had green skin and it was much more slender than the first one.

"You didn' thought we would bring just one right? Did you think we would bring just one to fight the number #1 Hero? Do you think we're stupid? Kukuku… Let's see what you can do, Symbol of Peace."

_'Shit… I can't fight another one… Where are you guys… Shit… Shit…'_

The second Nomu stormed towards All Might who was standing still trying to bluff.

The bluff didn't work.

All Might got punched and vomited blood, both from the attack and from the body's stress. He disappeared below a mountain of debris.

"He really is weaker… That was just for show. Nomu, kill him fast."

The green beast roared and started digging the pile of debris, founding All Might shortly after, making a blade with its fingers, piercing the hero's abdomen.

"HAHAHAHAHA… NOW DIE ALL MIGHT… THE SYMBOL OF PEACE… YOU'RE JUST TRASH. KILL HIM NOMU."

Nomu was about to pierce him again, aimed to his heart now when the students threw themselves at the beast, Kirishima, Sato, and Shoji went physical, trying to overpower and punch the monster, but it didn't look like it was even feeling it. Shoji grabbed around its neck and used all his strength to choke him.

"UUUUGH… LET HIM GO… GET OFF HIM… LEAVE ALL MIGHT ALONE!"  
"HOLD HIM DOWN SATO!"  
"I'M ON IT."

The green Nomu looked around to the boys and waving its long arm, sent Sato and Kirishima flying away, grabbing Shoji and tearing one of his tentacles off, throwing him as well.

He turned back to All Might and pierced him again, but missed his heart.

"MORE TO THE LEFT! KILL HIM NOMU."

The monster finally understood and went for the kill.

_'Ah… This was a mistake… Sorry, youngsters… I should've passed the flame ahead… I should've trusted the new generation with this instead of pushing myself… I got too attached to the idea that I could keep going, I thought I could go for a little while… I should've passed the One for All ahead… Forgive this old man for his mistake-'_

As the students screamed, a few that were still conscious tried to attack the monster again, but they were out of time, the Symbol of Peace was about to die and as the monster went for the kill, the world became slow.

Everything happened in a second. Shigaraki laughing like a maniac, Momo trying to reload the giant rifle, Yui looking for objects to throw at the monster without hitting All Might and static, static cracked around the monster, unnoticed. In that millisecond, All Might saw something coming from above and blinked, missing the dark lightning bolt that shattered the building's roof, striking the monster, destroying the ground below, sending dust everywhere.

They looked up to the entrance and saw someone, who disappeared and in three seconds was near Shigaraki Tomura spinning in the air, delivering a kick, his feet completely darkened by the lightning around it.

The villain was sent flying and everyone looked at the boy, a few smiling, others shocked.

"Mido- Midoriya-shounen?"  
"It's Midoriya-kun."  
"Midoriyaaaa."  
"Class Representative-"  
"Midoriya-chan… Thank god."

The boy looked towards the villain he just kicked and whispered, unsheathing his sword:

"Get away from All Might, you bunch of filth."

Shigaraki got up picking a human hand from the floor and place it on his neck again before speaking:

"I wanted to meet you before, but I couldn't… Aren't you tired of this society like us, Midoriya? Tired of those who call themselves heroes, you said yourself… _Do you consider yourselves heroes_… Remember? Why don't you come with us?"

Everyone looked at Midoriya after Shigaraki's words, some of them feeling apprehensive.

"Are you really inviting me to be a villain?"  
"We're not villains, we are those rejected by this shitty society… But we'll destroy everything… You should come with us."

Midoriya smiled:

"Why would I? I could just change what it means to be a hero."  
"What?"  
"If I don't like how things are, I'll just change it… Why would I become a criminal? Are you retarded? If you want something to change, you should fight for it, you should give everything you got… You a quitter, you gave up and chose the easiest way, you became a villain, I'm nothing like you."

Shigaraki started scratching his neck until it started to bleed.

"I was wrong about you… Useless… Useless… All of you… You're all useless… You don't get it… Heroes are the scum of this world."

Midoriya finally was ready and said while getting into a stance:

"Is that so? luckily for you, everyone is still alive… Otherwise, you wouldn't be walking out of here with your life."  
"You think you can defeat us? **NOMU!**"

The green beast came from the water next to them, trying to surprise Midoriya but the boy didn't move. The monster's ankles were frozen before he could touch Midoriya, making him fall on his face. The ice started spreading in a slow-paced rhythm, until it reached his head, turning it into a statue, frozen to the core. The whole artificial lake was frozen and oddly, there was fog everywhere, and from the fog, someone came walking.

"**Absolute Zero.**"

Todoroki Shoto whispered to himself, steam coming out of his mouth while he was getting closer. The fog dissipated and they saw on the other side of the lake, at least 100 villains trapped on ice pillars, begging for help.

"You took the scenery route huh? Cool entrance Todoroki-kun."  
"So this is the villain's leader? I have a few questions for you, but first-"

Shigaraki dashed, knowing he was at disadvantage now, trying to get Todoroki off guard, but the boy instantly raised a gigantic wave of ice, which suddenly crumbled under Shigaraki's touch. Midoriya quickly asked:

"What did he do? How was the ice melted so quickly?"  
"I can't tell, It didn't melt, it disintegrated… I believe it's related to his quirk, maybe-"

"KUROGIRI!"

The mist appeared again and 3 Nomus walked out. They looked like a fusion of very muscular bodies with birds' heads, literally. One blue, one grey and one black, they got out instantly going for the kill, two going for Midoriya and one going for Todoroki, they were slower than the first and the second.

"Shigaraki Tomura, they're not ready yet, Sensei told us to use only-"  
"SHUT UP!"

After noticing the two new enemies, Midoriya asked:

"Todoroki-kun?"  
"I can't use Absolute Zero more than once."  
"Umm... Right."

Midoriya found it strange how Todorki knew what he was going to say, it was like their minds were in sync right now.

"I'll take my fight to the right, so they don't turn on you... After you take yours down, come to help me."  
"You got it."

The monsters came, but the boys were ready:

"**Raijin Blade. Raijin Blade. Raijin Arrow.**"

The attacks struck the center mass of the grey Nomu. The first and second blades cut deep making an X pattern and the arrow pierced through its abdomen, but it kept coming until it reached Midoriya. Midoriya was about to answer to the attack in time, but the acceleration of the grey Nomu suddenly increased, and Midoriya was punched in the face before he could dodge or guard.

"Midoriya?"

Todoroki wasn't expecting him to be defeated so easily, but he saw that he was ok… Actually, he looked pissed.

"Don't worry Todoroki-kun, just a miscalculation… I'm ok… But they won't be."

Everyone present saw as Midoriya sheathed his sword, raising his right arm like if he was calling for something from the skies, saying:

"**Raijin's Sin - Thunderlord.**"

A lightning bolt continuously struck his hand and as the energy started to spread and shape the drums behind Midoriya, the second Nomu dashed forward trying to stop him, but a lance pierced his back, spiking him on the ground. At first glance, it looked like a giant arrow… And they saw that it actually was a giant arrow, shot by Yui, who said:

"I used to be in the Kyudo club in middle school, thank you for the bow Yaoyorozu-sama."  
"It was nothing Kodai-san. Here, take some arrows."

The Nomu broke the wood from the arrow, seeing the danger, and even wounded, came again towards Midoriya, dodging the arrows shot by Yui. He reached Midoriya, but he was ready:

"**Thunder Fist.**"

He struck the blue Nomu with his fist technique and sent him flying, dashing to the left, but the second attacker came too quick again, hitting the side of his leg, leaving him unbalanced, as he was hit again by a crossed left from the grey Nomu.

Todoroki was trying to freeze the black Nomu, but he had a strange quirk, he could drop pieces of his own… Skin. Every time a part of him was frozen, he just melted the part, leaving it covered in glue. It was like he could melt his skin to get rid of anything harmful.

Todoroki looked at Midoriya who had a big cut on his forehead and was limping, he needed to help him, but the black Nomu was a nuisance.

"Guess you not so strong after all Midoriya… Just another trashy fake hero like All Might."

Midoriya looked at his voice direction and felt the same urge from before.

"Who do you think… Who do you think you're talking to, villain?"

His voice changed and so did Shigaraki's face, after seeing Midoriya's lightning striking him once, twice, thrice… At least 7 lightning bolts struck him in sequence leaving all drums and the rod energized, he was floating with dark electricity coming from his body, his hair lost its green color, it was completely dark and bigger, floating upwards, he looked like a… A god.

"Kurogi-"

Shigaraki couldn't finish his sentence before Midoriya went for him, his palm open, aiming directly at his face, he left all his stored power flow at once:

"**Thunder Fist.**"

Before Shigaraki got disintegrated, Kurogiri managed to stay in front of him and opened a portal behind Midoriya, changing the direction of the attack at the last moment. Probably it wasn't his intention and it may have happened because of the situation that demanded speed, but the portal has redirected the attack to the grey and blue Nomus behind them, who got completely annihilated. The power surge was immense, they couldn't hear or see anything, only feel the destruction it was causing.

After the blast was over, a few people started getting up. The recently build lake was destroyed, and the windows above were all shattered, they looked closely and saw Midoriya lying down, while Kurogiri and Shigaraki were looking at him with disbelief as the boy slowly got up, exhausted but with his voice still enraged:

"I'll ask you again: Who do you think you are villain? Do you think I'll allow you to hurt my friends and escape? You're mistaken… All Might isn't here... **I am**… **Death arrived for you**."

Midoriya opened his right hand and a sword came flying to his palm.

"I hope this works on humans too."

Midoriya took one step forward and fell to his knees, both his legs numb. He felt his own energy and sighed… He was all out.

"Shit… Shit."

He whispered to himself realizing that using all his Thunderlord at once was too much for his body to handle, he still had a little energy left, but his body couldn't take it anymore.

"He's dangerous… Nomu… Kill him now… NOW!"

Shigaraki pointed to Midoriya and the Black Nomu who he noticed was trapped by his legs and arms by Todoroki, got free and went for Midoriya's head, Todoroki tried to create ice again to stop him, but he was faster now, the ice couldn't keep up with his speed. The black Nomu was close and Todoroki's left side started to heat exponentially but he didn't have to use it, because red lightning struck the black Nomu, and they saw an indistinctive red shape grabbing All Might and dashing him away to safety, later they saw what was that shape: A wolf.

"Sorry for the delay, I was... Napping."  
"RAIJUUUUUUUUU!"  
"Raiju-sama."  
"Raiju, thank god you're here as well."  
"You keep appearing one after another… This is a nuisance… Just let me kill All Might already… Shit."

Shigaraki kept scratching his neck, blood staining his fingers. The black Nomu was now next to him and they looked around to see their options but bullets started raining, making the black Nomu fall with his ankles and knees wounded. They looked to the entrance again to see Snipe, pulling his second gun as Iida took a step forward, with the pro-heroes behind him:

"I, Iida Tenya have returned with reinforcements!"  
"Aaaah, now it's really game over-"

Shigaraki turned his back not giving much thought and was shot 4 times, one shot on each leg and arm, making Kurogiri dash to shield him, as they started teleporting away.

"Next time… I'll kill you Symbol of Peace… And you… Midoriya… I'll kill both of you."

Midoriya looked towards him, hearing his voice full of deranged fury and answered:

"I'll be waiting for you."

Shigaraki eyes never left Midoriya's face before vanishing through the purple portal with the black Nomu.

As the pro-heroes started cleaning house, dealing with the remaining villains, Midoriya asked Raiju:

"How many Magnetic Healings can you perform at the moment?"  
"6 to maintain some combat capability and 8 if I want to use everything."  
"There's no need to save power to fight someone right now, give me 4 Healings stored in energy so I can help you heal everyone, go to All Might, Shoji-kun, and Kirishima-kun, they are over there, I'll handle Kacchan, Yami, and Aizawa-sensei over here."

"Understood."

The wolf's red lightning started floating towards Midoriya, changing at the moment it started circling him, turning to its black color.

"Done."  
"Thank you."  
_'Sorry for not noticing earlier, I just noticed something was wrong when you used the Thunderlord.'  
__'That's ok.'  
__'Are you sure?'  
__'Yes.'  
__'I can feel you're holding your anger against me, maybe-'  
__'Raiju!'  
__'…'  
'Take care of the wounded first, then we'll talk.'  
'Right.'_

The wolf ran towards the wounded as Midoriya saw Momo arriving, bumping into him, giving him a hug that he wanted to return, but there were too many people watching them right now. Maybe it was because of the situation, but his emotions were out of control at the moment, he wanted to hug her, to kiss her again, to accept her confession right here, right now, he wanted all of those things, but his reasoning was stronger than his instincts… Barely.

"Are you ok Momo?"  
"Yea, but-"  
"It's ok, I'll heal Aizawa-sensei, Yami, and Kacchan."

The whole time they were talking in some kind of hug position, with Midoriya's hands on her waist and hers on his chest… After realizing that, they instantly let go of one another.

"Oh my." Tsuyu whispered to herself.

Midoriya approached Yami and noticed he was in a bad shape

"Sorry I was late Yami… **Raijin's Augment - Magnetic Healing.**"

Midoriya couldn't tell, but it looked like a black electric sheet covered Tokoyami's body and started healing it. He did the same on Bakugou and Aizawa, waiting until Raiju was back. Midoriya said:

"1-A. Please gather around… Everyone from the 1-A, gather around."

He shouted and waited to see students approaching. After a few minutes, they were all there.

"If any of you have major injuries, tell me and I'll perform the magnetic healing on you. If you're okay, wait here for the teachers to explain the next steps to us."  
"Right."  
"Ok."  
"Damn… What was all that."  
"I know right? If it wasn't for All Might and later Midoriya-kun we could be all dead."

Midoriya noticed that the healing stopped on Yami and he went to kneel next to him, waiting for a few seconds for him to slowly open his eyes. For a moment, his expression changed, it became monstrous and enraged, his left hand grabbed Midoriya's throat.

"Yami… What… Stop…"

Raiju was about to convey noticing how Tokoyami's arm was coated by Darkness when Tokoyami suddenly snapped out of it and let him go, looking around while gasping. Midoriya massaged his neck for some time before asking:

"What the hell are you doing?"  
"What… What happened? Midoriya?"  
"Shit… Are you trying to kill me?"  
"What? What did I do?"  
"Huh?"  
"Midoriya-kun!"

Midoriya's turned to see Momo waving at him, signaling for him to go there. He punched Yami's shoulder before turning to get to Momo.

"What happened?"  
"Your… Healing stopped… Aizawa-sensei is awake."

Midoriya walked closer and asked:

"Sensei? Are you ok?"  
"I'm still dizzy… Midoriya, and I can't see very well… But I'm ok. Wait for the teachers to-"  
"We know Sensei, Midoriya already told us to gather around and wait for the teachers to give us orders."  
"He did huh? Good job, Class Representative."

Midoriya wasn't paying much attention to the praises, he was now looking at Bakugou, who was sitting now, looking away. Bakugou's arm was already mended, he just needed to rest it for a while to use it again, since although Midoriya was able to accelerate the healing process, he couldn't fix the bone in an instant. Noticing that Midoriya was facing him, he turned away and gave the impression that he didn't want to be disturbed.

After a few minutes, the principal arrived:

"Hello there, you kids have been through hell this morning huh? We'll tend to the wounded, although your Class Representative did most of the job. Aizawa-kun, we'll talk later about what happened, for now, let's leave this place."

Half an hour later they left towards the buses outside, and before Midoriya could also leave, he got his way blocked by the teachers and the principal:

"Good job Midoriya-kun, I was worried when you stormed out of the school, but I can already tell that if weren't for you… We could've lost innocent lives and the number #1 hero today… Thank you. Now if you don't mind, can you explain to us in detail about what happened, and name those who aided you so we can call them to also explain in detail what happened before you got here?"  
"Huh… Momo, Yami, Kacchan, Todoroki, Shoji, Kirishima, Yui… All of those had major roles in the incident, I can't talk about the others since I didn't saw then in the last part."  
"Great, we'll invite them to talk as well."

They left with Midoriya behind them, followed by Raiju who remained invisible.

_'What now?'  
__'I really don't know… I wasn't expecting this, but they need to deal with those villains.'_

"There's someone who wants to talk to you Midoriya-kun." Nezu was looking behind his shoulder while speaking.  
"Who?"  
"All Might, he'll be waiting for you in the infirmary."

* * *

Inside an old bar, the defeated dogs were licking their wounds:

"Shit… Shit… SHIT!"  
"Shigaraki?"  
"They shot my arms and legs… It was a complete defeat… Even the Nomus were defeated… All our subordinates… Those kids were strong… He was right there… We could've killed him. He was indeed slower at the end but in the beginning, he wasn't weaker at all, he managed to defeat the first Nomu… THIS WAS A FAILURE SENSEI."

From a TV, a voice answered:

"_On the contrary, young Shigaraki… We just weren't prepared. I saw that as a win. The Nomu was a perfect creation, we managed to make him as strong as All Might._"  
"Strong as All Might… Sensei… There was a kid… Midoriya… He's too strong, he almost killed me."  
"_I already know about the **Lightning God**, so don't worry. I have something special stored for him._" The voice continued:

"_All Might is even weaker now, all we need to do is gather allies, gather the elite, take as much time as you need, now more than ever, we need a symbol like yourself, you should be ready to lead them… Shigaraki Tomura... Next time show to the world that you should be feared._"

* * *

**Step. Step. Step**.

If there's one thing one can't get used easily is to the blindness. It doesn't matter how much time has passed, the memory of how things used to look remains entangled inside the head, leading to a feeling of despair and insanity, because you're stuck in that situation forever, without any hope, blind, lost inside the darkness, unable to get out of that suffocating position, no matter how much you cry, how much you scream, you'll always be there. All these thoughts passed by Midoriya's head after his sacrifice to save Momo, he thought that he could easily get used to it, but at that moment, after experiencing these feelings, he almost gave up.

**Step. Step. Step**.

Midoriya kept walking down the corridor towards the infirmary, thinking about how funny life was, how ephemeral things could be, how someday you could have everything you always wanted and the next day you could lose something important for you, something that defines who you are, every day a change may occur, every day you could change in a way you'd never expect.

**Step. Step. Step.**

Midoriya kept counting the steps until he arrived at the door. 1325.

_'That was a long walk.'_

He knocked.

"Get in. Oh… How are you doing Midoriya-kun?"  
"I'm good Recovery Girl, thank you."  
"I know you must've heard this enough, but I'm sorry about your eyesight, any chance to get it back?"  
"None, but that's ok, I'm getting used to it day by day."  
"You're a tough kid, keep the spirit. All Might wants to see you, so I'll leave you two alone… I'll come back in a few minutes. Oh, I almost forgot, good first aid you managed to apply on him at the scene, you prevented serious damage-"  
"Oh, it was Raiju, his way to heal is slower than mine, but it's more precise and efficient.  
"Oh, in that case… Where's he?"  
"He's out there talking to the principal."  
"I see, I'll leave you two to it."

Midoriya walked towards the end of the infirmary and saw through the Sixth Sense that All might was next to the window, looking outside to the twilight.

"All Might-san, you wanted to talk to me?"  
"Midoriya-shounen… Hello there. Yes, I wanted to talk to you, please take a seat."

After sitting, Midoriya waited.

"Midoriya-shounen, do you remember the first time we met?"  
"Yes."

"So much time has passed, but I still remember your words… You misunderstood me that day… I still remember your face as well. Ever since that day, I wanted to have a chat with you to explain: That day, at that moment, I wasn't deciding if I should let Bakugou-shounen die, I was waiting for another pro-hero to arrive. I had a duty, a duty to save everyone in the city shounen, and using my power there, shortened my active time greatly. I could've saved many people with the hours I lost saving you and Bakugou shounen, but I chose to save you nonetheless. Thanks to you I understood, you opened my eyes and made me see that saving one or one hundred shouldn't be different, a life is a life and everyone should be saved no matter the cost, sacrificing yourself for others is the essence of a Hero."

Midoriya stood in silence, realizing how shallow his feelings were, understanding now what really means to be the number 1 hero and the weight their actions had on people's lives. Every action counted on the balance. All Might continued:

"Later I wanted to ask you one thing, but you had made your mind already, so I wanted to meet you to offer you something."  
"What is it?"  
"Midoriya shounen, I want you to inherit my power."  
"Ummm, what now?"  
"Heh. That day, I wanted to do the same proposition, I wanted you to take my power and inherit this will."  
"What you mean inherit your power?"  
"My power… My power is something that wasn't born with me, it was passed to me like a torch, to keep the light on over the world, as a beacon of hope, they named it: **One For All**."  
"One for All?"  
"You could say it's the will and power of an individual, passed ahead to the next individual so he or she could keep nourishing and growing its power to serve the people."  
"I need some time to digest this… Your power is not yours?"  
"I was born quirkless, like you… In my time it wasn't as unusual as today, but my master saw in me the same thing I saw in you, the will to become a rock, to become a hero that could create peace just with his name, to save others with a smile, or in your case, the will to save others no matter what."

Midoriya couldn't answer… Inherit his quirk? One for All? The quirk that made him the number one hero… He was offering power beyond imagination.

"So after today, I understood that I made a mistake… I should've passed my quirk way earlier. After you healed me, I thought that I could keep going, but the truth is that I shouldn't. I came to this school to find a successor, and I believe I found him… You."  
"All Might-san-"  
"Before you answer, I need you to understand what's at stake here… The One for All is not something to be taken lightly, it's something-"  
"I refuse."  
"Huh?"

Midoriya had a faint smile:

"I can't inherit your power All Might-san."  
"Why?"  
"Hehehe… This is beyond my craziest dream, do you have any idea how many times I dreamt and fantasized about possessing your power? And here you are, offering me what I always wanted, but I can't accept it because I'm already too strong, I can't have another power strong as yours… If I'm to lose control again, nobody would be able to stop me. I can't even tell what would happen if I still had my eyes… **Susano'o no Mikoto** was something that I can't imagine how strong it could've been. I could've still unlocked **Amaterasu** and a power related to **Tsukuyomi**… It was... It was a good thing that what happened to me… Happened... Because it made me weaker to a certain extent. All Might-san I don't want to have this cloud pairing over my head anymore, I don't want to watch my every step to not become a villain anymore, I don't want to lose control anymore, I don't want to grow stronger than I am right now, what I have is more than enough for me to keep going… I can't allow the curse to fulfill its path, the more I wish for power, the more death and bloodshed appear on my destiny."  
"You could do the impossible with my power shounen, you could achieve peace in a way I never could."  
"I understand… But power as great as yours… I can't have it. The person who possesses this power could be the person responsible for defeating me if the time arrives where I lose my path. I always thought you would be you, but now I can see it could be your successor."  
"The reports show you talk a lot about this curse of yours… Don't you believe this power can shield you from this… Curse? You could overcome anything with the One For All."  
"Perhaps, but I can't risk it. Believe me, I came this close to losing my existence… I almost let another being come to this plane of existence to dominate everything… I'm connected to a dangerous world, I have to be careful every step of the way, I can't risk to let your power fall into the wrong hands."  
"I don't fully understand shounen, but I respect your heart and your decision."

All Might sighed and brushed his hair with his fingers, wondering what he was going to do now.

"All Might-san? Are you ok?"  
"I'm sorry… Haha, I'm a little lost right now, I never thought you would refuse my offer."  
"Oh, I'm sorry for letting you down."  
"It's ok… I just need to keep looking."  
"Have you been looking for long?"  
"Half a year."  
"Umm, may I present you with an idea?"  
"I'm listening."  
"First, I need to ask: What are you looking for in a successor?"  
"That's a difficult question shounen. If I'm to answer bluntly, I'd say that I'm looking for someone who's rightful, who's strong-minded and someone who endorses justice. Someone's who will never crack under pressure, someone who will protect others as a beacon of rightfulness and strength."  
"I know a few people who could be good candidates."  
"Who exactly?"  
"**Yaoyorozu Momo**, **Fumikage Tokoyami**, **Todoroki Shoto** and.. **Bakugou Katsuki**."  
"You struggled with the last name, what's wrong with Bakugou shounen? I know about his short temper, but I once recognized him as a possible candidate."  
"Kacchan… Kacchan's problem comes from his childhood. He was spoiled as a child, he was told he was the best, that he was better than others, that his quirk was the strongest, all that went to his head, but way inside him, you can find a small part that is still good, because of that… I also indicated him to be a candidate."  
"Interesting choices, but I can't see how my power can be applied to Yaoyorozu Momo and Fumikage Tokoyami."

"Momo has a great physical capacity, she's smart and with some training, she could become a versatile heroine. I'm going to help her develop her quirk, I have a few ideas and with your quirk, she can become a resourceful fighter. Yami has brains and a great quirk with Dark Shadow, if we add your power to overcome his weakness, he could become unstoppable, the perfect hero, balanced, without a weak spot."  
"Huh… What about Todoroki-shounen?"  
"He's strong… You'll see how strong he is in the near future… But your power isn't compatible with his way of fighting… He's more like a mage or a caster, while the other three are more like fighters."  
"Videogames analogies?"  
"Hehehe, sorry."  
"I once intended to offer this power to Mirio Togata, but I wanted to wait-"  
"Oooh, Mirio-senpai is a great candidate, I haven't thought about the third years… With his quirk he could be unstoppable as well, maybe even Nejire can be a good candidate."  
"I know, but something was lacking… Something didn't feel right."

Midoriya just wondered what that could be.

"I don't know how to decide."  
"And this brings us to my idea."  
"What is it?"  
"This could sound strange… But what if we fight for it?"  
"What now?"  
"What about a tournament where the prize is the One for All?"  
"I don't believe this to be a good idea shounen, this power is a secret-"  
"We don't need to tell what the prize is, we could only create a tournament where the capabilities of the students could be analyzed, so you can decide who's worthy."

All Might wondered for a while, realizing he was running out of time. Suddenly the idea didn't feel so crazy.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but we could use the sport's festival that is coming soon-"  
"That could be good… We need something to pull the best from them not only as fighters, but as people, so you can pick no only the strongest one, but the true hero who deserves your power."  
"Ummm, I can see where you're going, and I like the idea, but how could we pull something like this?"

Someone cleared its throat and answered:

"I believe I can help you with that."

Midoriya and All Might said in unison:

"Principal?"

* * *

**A few days later.**

_'I still don't get it why didn't you take it? You could fight anyone with his power.'  
__'And that's exactly why I shouldn't take it. I could fight everyone with his power, it's too risky'  
__'I understand your concern, but I believe you to be wrong.'_

Midoriya was in class, silent talking to Raiju while people chattered:

"Did you see yesterday news? There was a shot of us… But I didn't stand out at all." Toru said to Shoji and Ojiro.  
"Hahaha… Standing out must be difficult for you Hagakure-san, I mean, at that moment you were just a pair of floating gloves."  
"Aw man, who knows what could've happened if the teachers didn't show up."  
"What you mean Sero, Raiju was already there… Did you saw Midoriya's attack? He decimated the two monsters with one attack."  
"That was amazing, how did he call again? Thunder Fist? I wonder if I can steal the name, haha, just joking." Kaminari winked towards Jiro who rolled her eyes.  
"What about All Might, he was something else, he made all those villains retreat and fought that huge purple monster."  
"Indeed, his strength is worth admiration."

Midoriya wondered who was going to teach today since Aizawa was still recovering from surgery to revert the wounds on his eyesocket when the door went open and a very bandaged Aizawa entered:

"Good Morning."  
"AIZAWA-SENSEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Iida raised his hand:

"Sensei, are you ok?"  
"Being ok doesn't matter, more important is the fight that isn't over yet."

Everyone felt apprehensive again until he said:

"The Sports Festival is approaching."  
"CMON, THIS IS TOO NORMAL."

He continued:

"Silence, before I explain… There's something that will happen this festival alone. Come on in."

Through the door, came the principal who stood in front of the class and explained:

"Hello there my dear students, for those who don't know me, I'm your principal and I'll be explaining what is going to take place in a month from now: The Sports Festival. Inside the festival, we'll have a very important test for you, and this test has a reward… This reward will improve your capabilities as heroes, pushing you to new horizons, I wouldn't be wrong to say that with this prize, your quirks and abilities could reach the level of the top pro-heroes."

Everyone started whispering.

"Whoa, what you think it could be?"  
"This must be something really strong."  
"Some drug or maybe some scientific study?"

Iida raised his hand.

"Yes, Iida-kun?"  
"Principal, if it's something that will help us improve marvelously, why couldn't it be divided to all of us?"  
"Haha, good thinking, that's the heart of a true hero and good question as well. Unfortunately, the prize is singular, it can't be divided or shared. We'll be creating a tournament inside the Festival, a tournament to see your capabilities as heroes, and of course, you're not the only ones participating, all first-years classes and General Studies department will also attend. Remember, the tournament will occur in a month when the Festival begins."

"And what exactly is this tournament?" Asui asked  
"That my dear is a secret. Train hard, and go beyond. See you soon."

The Principal left and Aizawa dismissed the class after giving them some homework.

On their way out, Yami bumped into Midoriya's right side, while Momo bumped on his left, Bakugou arm locked his neck from behind. The three asked simultaneously:

"You know what it is, don't you?"  
"Wha- What? How could I?"  
"Don't play dumb you shitty nerd, you're the class representative."  
"You barely flinched when he talked about the prize Midoriya-kun, you know something."  
"Don't try to fool us Midoriya, tell us what you know."

Midoriya shook them off while grabbing his things.

"Sorry guys, but I can't tell… All I can say is that I'd like to help you train, and whoever wins, will be worth the prize."  
"You say this like you won't be participating."  
"You're right Momo, I won't be participating."  
"What, but why?"  
"Because I have no interest in the prize."  
"You don't want to become stronger?"  
"No, I don't."  
"Huh? Oy, are you for real?"  
"You wouldn't understand Kacchan."  
"Are you looking down on us? Of course I don't fucking get it, I'll be waiting for you there Deku… I'll fucking kill you on this tournament so don't you fucking dare to bail. You two birdbrain and ponytail… I'll destroy both of you as well."

He left the room shouting insults.

"He's onto something." Momo said.  
"What you mean?"  
"He's training something since the day of the incident. I don't know exactly what it is but he's confident about it."  
"Well, we should go-"

Midoriya was about to walk out when two hands grabbed his shoulders:

"Not so fast… Tell us what is it."  
"I can't. Also, it wouldn't be fair to Kacchan… Do you want an advantage over your competitors? What kind of heroes are you?"

He faked a disgusted face and Momo giggled. Tokoyami glanced at both of them and said:

"Oh, I just remembered. There's something that I should do today next to your house, I think I'll be walking home with you Midoriya."

Midoriya heard the implicit and turned away, walking outside. At the gates, they parted ways and started walking towards Midoriya's house.

"So… We need to talk." Yami started.  
"I don't think so Yami… We could- You know- We could just go in silence… I don't feel so good so maybe we should be quiet… Yea, my head is killing me y'know?"  
"Cut the bullshit, what's going on between you and Momo-san, don't lie to me… I know for sure that something already happened between you two."  
"I don't know what you're talking about-"  
"Fine, I'll ask her directly… Oh my, she'll be embarrassed."  
"You wouldn't dare…"

"Ok ok… I'll tell you… But please, keep it a secret… We… We kind of… Kissed."  
"WHAT?"  
"WHAT?" Dark Shadow Echoed.  
"Both of you, shut up… I'm not telling you anything else."  
"I can't believe it… You know she's forbidden, don't you?"  
"Forbidden? What you mean?"  
"She's the female friend inside the male group, she's a sister… You can't have this kind of relationship with her, she's forbidden."  
"What kind of stupid rule is this? Who created this rule anyway?"  
"The universe did, and you look way defensive about this, are you perhaps interested in her?"

"By the gods, you are."  
"Save it, ok? It's not like you think"  
"I can't believe it."  
"Wouldn't you be interested as well if she confessed and kissed you and-"  
"She confessed to you?"  
"Oh shit. Stop talking to me about this… I'm not answering anything else to you."  
"Oh no… Now you're spilling everything, she's my friend as well, I have the right to know what's going on between the two of you."  
"Another universe's bullshit rule?"  
"No, this one's mine… Go ahead, what happened?"  
"I don't feel comfortable talking about… What happened."  
"I'm your friend, and knowing you, I'm sure you need advice. Since Bakugou is off the table, I'm the best you have and for your information, I know a thing or two about relationships and signals of interest, how do you think I spotted that something was going on? Although even a blind man could spot that-"

Midoriya raised one eyebrow and Tokoyami gasped while laughing:

"I'm sorry… I wasn't… Kukuku… Sorry…"

Midoriya also laughed not giving a thought about it.

"Continuing, go ahead."  
"Ok, she confessed to me and I said no. The end."

Tokoyami looked at his face and wondered for a while before answering to that:

"You afraid that she's going to get hurt aren't you? Like it happened before?"

Midoriya frowned to how he nailed it, perhaps he could confide in him.

"Ummm, yea… I can't risk it something like that to happen again."  
"By that principle, you should also stop being my friend."  
"I know, it's just-"  
"You're wrong… I read something in that book you lend me the other day at your house… I still remember: The greatest strength comes from the people, from your friends. It was said by the seventh something… Perhaps you should stop pushing people away trying to protect them, and let them be around you, so if the time comes, you'll have all of us on your side to help you overcome anything."

It had been some time since Midoriya was left without words, but he was now, echoing Tokoyami's words inside his head.

"I don't know Yami…"  
"Have more faith in us and yourself. If we stick together, we can do anything."

"What brings us back to Momo-san, I meant together but not _that together._"  
"Kukuku… Shut up."  
"I'm not going to lie… You two kind of fit together, I don't know why."  
"I… I don't know..."  
"What? Is there another reason for you to decline her confession?"

"Don't give me the silent treatment, what is it?"  
"She's…"  
"Speak up already."  
"She's a little… Taller than me."  
"What? Is that it? Wait a second, is she really taller than you? I believe it's her hairstyle that makes her look taller and nonetheless, it's a small thing that I'm sure she doesn't care."  
"Er…"  
"Stop creating excuses and accept her feelings already, your cupid has spoken."  
"Freaking cupid with dark wings, he must be a demon."  
"Hahaha."

A moment of silent paired and Tokoyami asked:

"Tell me the truth, how valuable is the prize?"

Midoriya wondered and decided that the answer wasn't going to reveal much:

"I believe is the most valuable thing a hero wannabe could wish for."  
"So you're not going for it?"  
"No… I don't- Nevermind, we shouldn't be talking about this."  
"Fine, I'll start training tomorrow, want to tag along to give me a hand?"  
"Sure, I'll call the gang to join us, see you tomorrow."

They arrived at Midoriya's place and Tokoyami shook his head, whispering to himself while walking away:

"Call the gang… For the love of god, are you 6?"

* * *

The days passed as they trained their basics, their quirks and came up with new ideas for power and applicabilities. In one particularly hot afternoon, Midoriya shouted:

"Wrong, see how your foot got too far? How are you going to kick her like that? Cmon Yami, focus."  
"I'm trying, I'm sure you realize how hard it is to train the Dark Abyss."  
"It's your power, get used to it… You need to maintain it for a long period and with more intensity. Momo? What are you doing?"  
"Fighting?"  
"Didn't we train your sword/shield stance? Why are you going martial?"  
"Umm… Because Yami-kun is also going martial?"  
"Ugh… Use your sword and shield please, you need to train with it against any form of combat, you can't always answer a form of combat with the same form."  
"Fine."

She said creating her new designed shield, a shield thinner and longer, that allowed her to fight without being burdened by its weight and size and a small one-handed sword. She insisted to use a baton, but Midoriya pushed her to pick a sword as well.

"Let's try it again, begin."

"**Dark Abyss.**"  
"**Create - Sword&Shield.**"

As both their powers materialized, they begun.

Tokoyami, taking especial care with his footwork this time, dashed trying to circulate Momo, who got into a stance, holding her shield up, looking at his movement, analyzing his attack pattern. He fainted an attack, his feet claws spiking the floor changing his direction in less than a second, leading him to her other side, where she had her sword up instead of her shield. At the moment a high-kick came towards her face, she simply turned her back and swung her shield from the other side that hit the incoming feet at the perfect moment, making a loud noise when his limb made contact with her shield, reflecting the attack, creating an opening for her to swing her sword towards his body, stopping right when she made contact.

"Point." She said smiling  
"Curses."  
"Momo… That was pretty cool… Nice timing. You, Yami… You're not thinking ahead... Look, if you make a move, the adversary also has an answer to your move, you can't expect the enemy to stand still while you attack, if this was a real fight, you'd be dead."

_'It's impressive how Momo's reaction is on point against Yami's Dark Abyss, although she can't keep up for long, the fact that she can react in time to his speed shows she has a great physical capability.'  
__'It's no coincidence that she ended up first in the quirk apprehensive test.' _Raiju answered, watching from the side.

"I want another round."  
"Umm…"  
"Yami, we're done for today, you're at it for a few hours… You can't push too much."  
"Sigh… Tomorrow then."

They grabbed towels and walked out

"I can't use the darkness manipulation while using the Dark Abyss, it's impossible… I can't maintain good control with the Dark Abyss, concentrate on the fighting style and the darkness manipulation at the same time."  
"Ummm… Although it's really a lot to think during a fight, can't you find a way to handle part of that to Dark Shadow? I mean, I know he's you, but he has intellect, so if you, for example, give him control to maintain the Dark Abyss in place, you could focus on fighting and using the manipulation."  
"Well… I could try this tomorrow, but I'm not sure if it'll work."  
"Why not?"  
"When I call him to shield me with the Dark Abyss, he enters a state of inertia, he really becomes my armor, losing his conscious for a while."  
"That's interesting Yami-kun. I didn't know such a thing existed… I must say that most of the mutant types have an interesting quirk."  
"I think the same Momo, it's really interesting how Yami's power works."

They were about to part ways when Midoriya said:

"Oh, I forgot my sword… You can go ahead, I'll see y'all tomorrow, later."

Before leaving, he made an unperceptive movement with his finger, sending a low but detectable electric current towards Momo, making her recoil her hand from the shock and look at him frowning. He turned and went inside again. He came back to the arena, picking up his sword that he left there on purpose and sat, waiting. After a few minutes, Momo walked in indecisively, like she was nervous.

"I was starting to worry that my signal was too subtle."  
"What's going on Midoriya-kun?"  
"I called you here because I want to tell you something."

She started twisting her fingers, anxious until he started talking:

"The way you are now… I'm sorry to say, but you won't stand a chance against most of them. You have an amazing body, but when they start using their quirks to tire you out, you won't be able to respond in time, that's why I called you here to tell you we need to develop your quirk applicability."

She left a tiny smile, wondering how silly she was being all worked up… Of course, it was about quirks.

"I see, and how would you propose to do that? I already told you, my power is not so deep, I can create inanimated objects that I have a deep understanding of, that's all."  
"You underestimating your own power Momo, let me give you an example, answer this question: Have you ever created something that is physically doable, something that has chemistry and physics bases, but that doesn't exist? Something from the fiction perhaps?"

She gave a little thought and answered frowning:

"No."  
"Could you create one for me please?"  
"What? How?"

He turned and grabbed something on his bag while Momo waited, wondering what he wanted to achieve. She saw that the object on his hand was a small clock. He said:

"Could you please create a battery to fit this clock?  
"Ok..."

She made a battery from her palm and handed it to him who placed inside the clock and turned towards her:

"It's not working."  
"Ummm…"  
"Do you know how to create energized batteries?"  
"I don't know."  
"Cool, I'll teach you."  
"Why am I learning about batteries?"  
"Because I have some ideas in mind, and all of them need an energy source. We'll start with batteries and we'll see how far can you go."  
"How far would I go with what?"  
"You'll see, but first let me ask you this: What do you know about _lithium-ion batteries?_" Midoriya asked with a smile.

* * *

A few days later, days before the start of the Festival, Uraraka shouted after the class was over:

"What's going on here?"

At least 50 people were standing outside their classroom, all students, trying to take a look at them. Before Midoriya could say something, Bakugou headed towards the door speaking:

"They came here to see the enemy, rounded-face."  
"Rounded… Face…"  
"Sorry, Uraraka-san... Kacchan can say some mean things." Midoriya apologized to Uraraka.

Bakugou continued talking heading to the door:

"We're the one who escaped the villain's attack, they must be evaluating us before the festival… But something like this is useless. MOVE ASIDE YOU FREAKING EXTRAS."  
"Stop calling people extras just because you don't know them." IIda shouted from behind.

Suddenly a boy with purple hair came walking through the crowd:

"I came to check how the 1 - A looked like, but you seem pretty arrogant, is everyone in the heroes course like that? And I must say that seeing something like that makes me disappointed. There are people here who are registered on general studies and other classes because they couldn't make it into the heroes course, did you knew that? That was the chance the school left for us and depending on the festival results, they will considerer transferring us to the heroes course, meaning one of you could be transferred out. Coming to see the enemy? I came to say that even if you're in the heroes course if you get too cocky, I'll pull the rug from under you, I came with a declaration of war."

Bakugou started heading out, not answering back. Midoriya found that quite unusual.

"Oy Bakugou, what are you going to do? Because of you, everyone hates us now."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Huh?"  
"It doesn't matter as long as you reach the top."

He turned and left. A few also headed out, being closely evaluated by everyone waiting outside. Midoriya walked by and stopped next to the person who made a speech and said in a low voice:

"I understand why you came here to say all this and I respect that, but as the representative, I'll tell you this: The next time you come here threatening us while using your quirk, we're going to have a problem. Yea, I know you were using it, I just don't know exactly what it is. Do that again and you'd wish you've never done it."

He resumed walking leaving the people who heard that, confused, others whispering, and the purple-haired boy with his eyebrows up. The boy gave a nasty smile before speaking again.

"You must be Midoriya, at least the rumors were right."

"The name is Shinso."  
"…"

Midoriya kept walking while Raiju continued:

_'I was right, the electrical signals his quirk is sending weren't a coincidence, he is an emitter and he has some sensorial quirk that allows him to controls people's minds, we need more details and we need to be careful.'  
__'Mind control? This looks like a villain's quirk.'  
__'Yes, I couldn't read anything else… That was all he remembered.'  
__'I see, I'll be careful.'_

* * *

It was midnight of the day before the beginning of the Festival when Midoriya heard his phone ringing:

"Hello?"  
"_Midoriya shounen… This is me–_"  
"All Might?"  
"_Precisely. Did I wake you? Sorry for the hour but could you please come outside of your house, there's something we must discuss._"

Midoriya got up fast and after getting dressed, headed out to see All Might at the corner, waving.

"What's wrong All Might? Something happened?"  
"I wanted to ask you something Midoriya shounen."  
"What?"  
"I want to ask you for a favor, this is something that will give the All For One the perfect vessel."

Midoriya waited and All Might stated his request, leaving Midoriya with his mouth open. After a few minutes of thinking Midoriya said:

"Ok... Fine, I'll do it."  
"Good, thank you shounen... I wasn't sure you'd agreed to that."  
"Guess you're the only one that will be thanking me… Tomorrow we'll see how things turned out."

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for any typos and please leave a review.**


	14. The Festival

**Author's note: The delay was caused by my mid-terms. Sorry for any typos and please, leave a review.**

" Speaking out loud "  
_' Thinking '_  
_Highlighted Information_  
Written information  
**Titles and Techniques**

* * *

**The Festival**

The morning had a strange air, like if the day itself turned into an entity that demanded the energy of everyone who was going to take part in today's activities. Today was the big day. Everyone was eating breakfast or getting ready for the festival and all the participants had something in mind, a worry, a plan, a doubt... They tried to keep themselves in check, to focus on the upcoming battle that they knew it was going to be a tough one.

"Izuku, please try not to get hurt again."  
"Don't worry mom, everything's going to be ok."  
"You told me this last time and you came home blind."  
"HAHAHA. Sorry about that... Kukuku... I'm serious now, really, I'll be ok."  
"Please, be careful... I'll record everything ok? All in HD ok?"  
"Heh... Thank you, mom. I'm off."  
_'Please, look up for him Raiju-kun_

* * *

"I'll be going."  
"Best of luck son, show them the real darkness."  
"I will."

* * *

"I'll be back."  
"Good luck Shoto, try not to piss him off too much."  
"Thank you Nee-san."  
"For what?"

"Shoto? What are you smiling at?"

* * *

"I'm off old lady."  
"What, who are calling old? Take care you dumbass and don't you dare to lose or I'll beat you up."  
"Shut up..."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
"NOTHING, YOU CRAZY OLD HAG."  
"I'LL SHOW YOU THE OLD!"  
"Please... Stop it you two."

* * *

"Are you ready Ojou-sama?"  
"Yes, where are mom and dad?"  
"They had to leave early to work, they asked me to wish you good luck on today's events."  
"I see... Thank you."  
"..."

* * *

Hours later they were wearing their jumpsuits, getting ready to enter the giant arena where the event was going to be held. They didn't look that nervous, this was a tense situation, but nothing compared to what they had to face when they fought the villains a few weeks ago. Perspective was a marvelous thing.

"Best of luck to us." Toru said when they were called and started walking in.

Midoriya was leading the line with Raiju cloaked next to him and said while looking over his shoulder:

"They instructed us to be in a single line, don't rush or leave the line."

They walked in as they were announced by Mic-sensei. The sun was burning on their faces and they felt ready. The moment they saw the stands, they felt a shiver. There were thousands of people cheering and shouting. Midoriya missed that but at least he could hear the noise. They were gathered around a stand in the middle of the field and waited for the announcer to call the person responsible for the event: Midnight, the heroine _for adults_.

"Why is she hosting an event like this if she's a hero for adults."  
"Who knows."

Midnight licked her lips before speaking into the mic:

"Silence! The representative of the first years will be **Midoriya Izuku**."

The stands began to make noise and Midoriya swallowed before walking forward, Raiju walking invisible next to him as he climbed the stand and positioned himself next to the microphone.

"Well... He's the one who finished first in the entrance exams." Sero said as an explanation.  
"Sigh... The one who finished first in the heroes' course entrance exams." A girl answered with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Whoa, they really hate us now."  
"It's all on you, Bakugou-kun"  
"Shut up asshole, I'll beat you up."

"Did you heard how he lost his vision?" A boy from general studies asked.  
"He got 174 points in the entrance exams, the best scorer of all time-" A girl from 1-B whispered.  
"Yea, but power as great as that must come with a price."  
"Yeah."

Raiju spoke to Midoriya when they were on the stand:

'You're too nervous, your heart's rate is too-'  
'Of course I'm nervous... I don't want to shutter or to sound cliché.'  
'Then don't. Stay calm and think straight, then speak your mind.'

"Midoriya-kun?"  
"Ah, yes Midnight-san."

Midoriya cleared his throat and felt eyes on him, the stadium a lot quieter than normal. Something inside him took the words from Raiju to heart, so he started speaking what he really thought:

"There's something inside everyone's minds right now: We want to prove ourselves, we want to be the winner, we want to be the best, but this isn't just a game... This is a test."

People who were still talking shut it and started paying attention.

"This is a test imposed to us by life, this is a test we volunteer for, this is a test that was chosen for us... It doesn't matter how'd we get here. This is one of our first steps towards the life of a hero. We're gathered here to prove ourselves, to climb ladders and to pass through obstacles... This is how you can get to know us, so you can get to understand us, so you can get to trust us. As the representative of the first years, I swear that we'll play by the rules, I swear that we'll do our best... And go beyond."

The stadium exploded with claps and Midnight whispered before taking ahold of the mic:

"Very well said Midoriya."

_'Thank god I didn't shutter'_

The host didn't wait much to start again:

"Let's cut to the chase, we've prepared a series of events that already made people cry in the previous years, the first event this year will be:"

She turned to a giant screen that started a spinning program and stopped shortly after, showing to everyone.

"**Obstacle Race!**"

* * *

They were sent to the starting line, behind a gate. They would have to make a lap around the stadium where they would face obstacles. They all got ready, checking their equipment, a few trying to stay calm.

"Good speech Midoriya-chan, it gave me chills. Gero."  
"Thank you Asui-san-"  
"Call me Tsuyu-"  
"Deku... So you came huh? Good, I'll beat you up... I'll destroy you."  
"Hey, Kacchan... Good luck to you too. Oh, Yami, Momo... How are you two feeling?"  
"OY, DON'T CONDESCEND ME YOU SHITTY NERD!"  
"Oh my, Bakugou-kun is really fired up isn't he? I'm ok Midoriya-kun."  
"I am ready to unleash darkness upon them all, Midoriya."  
"Er... Well, that's good Yami..."

Midoriya turned and noticed through the sixth sense that Todoroki was looking at him. The half and half boy nodded once and looked forward again.

_'Good luck to you on your path... Todoroki-kun.'_

**GET READY!**

Lights went on and started going off one by one. They were so quiet that Midoriya could hear his own heartbeat. Instead of watching the lights, Midoriya was feeling the energy feeding the circuit which was feeding the lamp so he could know when to start.

**START!**

People started running through the first corridor and that reminded Midoriya of the entrance exam. There was not enough space so he didn't move, he waited and realized:

_'This is the first trial.'_

Ice spread below their feet and froze a lot of ankles. They saw Todoroki taking the front, running on the ice.

"Oh no, you won't you half and half bastard." Bakugou shouted, propelling himself above the students, following Todoroki.

He didn't notice that a few other students also made their way through the frozen floor.

**MIC**: HERE THEY GO. WE STARTED WITH TODORKI SHOTO, THE SON OF THE NUMBER TWO HERO, ENDEAVOR, SHOWING SOME AMAZING DISPLAY OF SKILL, HE TURNED THE PATH INTO A SLIPPERY AVENUE WHILE INCAPACITATING A LOT OF HIS COMPETITORS. A FEW STUDENTS MANAGED TO PASS THE FIRST ICY BARRIER AND ARE RIGHT BEHIND HIM- OH WHAT IS THAT? WE HAVE ACTUALLY A LOT OF STUDENTS THAT ARE ACTUALLY FOLLOWING HIM CLOSE BEHIND

_'Are you ready?'_  
_'Yes, let's go Raiju.'_

"**Raijin Enhancement.**"

Midoriya jumped over a frozen group and started running, his power breaking the thin ice, making his claw-shaped feet hit the ground without a problem. He heard Mineta shouting something towards Todoroki in front of him before he detected a big thing in front of them.

The robots from the entrance exams.

Todoroki barely stopped, concentrating before saying in a low voice:

"As long as my shitty old man is watching."

He swung his right hand towards the robots unleashing a wave of ice that froze everything it touched. The three 0 pointers in front of them were frozen in place by the incredible amount of ice and Todoroki, seizing the opportunity, kept running passing between their legs. A few people started following but he warned:

"Careful, I froze them when they were out of balance."

As he finished saying that, the robots starting breaking and falling, forcing people to jump back to get to cover, except for a few. Asui, Iida, Ochaco, Momo, Tokoyami, Bakugou, and Midoriya tried their luck and dashed through the debris, dodging the falling pieces of the giant machine. Most of them would be hit by a few of them if it weren't for Bakugou who exploded most of the falling parts towards the sky.

"Shit, you bunch of freeloaders."  
"Don't mind us Bakugou-chan, thanks for the help."  
"I'M NOT FUCKING HELPING YOU FROGGY FACE."

They kept running until they left the debris range and faced more robots, Midoriya recognized the 2 and 3 pointers from the exams. He waited for the others to destroy the robots, not using his power directly. A 3 pointer came, trying to flank him, but disappear in a beautiful effect made by a spinning red ball of lightning that was Raiju. When the path was clear Midoriya resumed his run locating Todoroki at least 200 meters ahead. He was running when he felt danger and heard:

"Out of the way Deku."

Bakugou came flying and sent an explosion towards Midoriya, aiming to his face, making the boy dodge to not get burned.

"Kacchan, are you for real?"  
"If you dare to stay in front of me I'll fucking kill you."  
"I cannot believe you... Well, you can't kill me if I kill you first-"

_'Midoriya.'_  
_'Ugh... Sorry…'_

"HUH? What did you say?"  
"Nothing... Go ahead you asshole."

Bakugou kept exploding backward, reducing the distance between him and Todoroki. Suddenly, Midoriya saw Tokoyami running by him, but his run was way more aggressive, he was already using the **Dark Abyss** altogether with the **Darkness Manipulation**, stretching his arms to propel him forward as well as jumping with is feet coated by darkness.

"On your left-"  
"Shut up Yami."

He smirked and continued ahead. Midoriya was passed by Iida and later by Momo, who was using her special shoes. She looked at him for a second while passing by smiling and said hey. He left an unvoluntary smile out before she increased her speed and left him behind.

_'What position are we in?'_  
_'6th.'_  
_'Good.'_

**MIC**: TODORKI SHOTO IS LEADING THE RACE, FOLLOWED BY BAKUGOU KATSUKI AND FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI... WE ARRIVED AT THE SECOND TEST: THE FALL

The pillars with a giant hole below were nothing for those in the leading, they didn't even stop to consider the ropes and ladders, they just kept running and jumping using their quirks. Midoriya stopped at the ledge, analyzing everything while waiting for more people to pass him.

_'Are you sure you just don't want to participate? This looks fun.'_  
_'Fun? Heh... Although it does look like fun, I shouldn't...'_  
_'Why not?'_  
_'Because I... Because... You know.'_  
_'I don't. There's no reason for you to not participate.'_  
_'I mean, why do you even want to participate? You can't be seriously telling me that you want to have fun right?'_  
_'I won't lie. I want to have fun, badly.'_  
_'Hahaha... I can't believe you… Well, I appreciate your honesty. I still think is wrong to interferer but… Ok, let's try to not overdo then, we have a mission to do, don't forget... Which place are we going for?'_  
_'How about... First?'_  
_'Sigh... You're incorrigible.'_

Midoriya saw Ochaco running and jumping while making a symbol with her hand, floating for a good one hundred meters using her momentum.

"I'll steal your idea Shoji-kun."

She said to herself while floating. Midoriya saw her flying across the fall for a while before remembering something:

_'You know Raiju, you weren't... Born yet... But I once used a power-'_  
_'I know, I saw in your memories how you stopped Himiko Toga from killing that man, but you used the Raijin Blade to do that flying, now you should use something better.'  
'Better? I mean, do you have something in mind?'_  
_'I do.'_  
_'Ok… I'm listening.'_

**MIC**: WHY IS ONE OF THE FAVORITES STANDING STILL? MIDORIYA IZUKU SEAMS TO BE CONFUSED, HE STOPPED AND ISN'T MOVING.  
**AIZAWA**: HE ISN'T CONFUSED, HE'S TALKING TO HIS COMPANION  
**MIC**: COMPANION? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MUMMY-SENSEI?  
**AIZAWA**: MIDORIYA IS A HERO WHO POSSESSES A COPY OF HIMSELF PERSONIFICATED AS A GIANT WOLF CALLED RAIJU  
**MIC**: WHAT? A COPY OF HIMSELF? IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?  
**AIZAWA**: TAKE A LOOK FOR YOURSELF

_'I understand, do you think my body can handle?'_  
_'Keep focused and try what I just told you, I'll take care of everything you can't handle, let's go.'_  
_'Fine... Let's give it a shot.'_

"**Raiju.**"

The giant black wolf appeared, making the people shout and point at the big screen, it was the first time Raiju appeared to a big public like that. Raiju stood behind Midoriya who crouched, concentrating, making the electricity on his upper body start to sparkle and slowly flow to his lower body. His legs' electricity started to concentrate as the energy began to leak to the ground, cracking the floor. It started to spread fast, but Raiju's red lightning started controlling the flow, making it stay in one place.

**MIC**: OOOOH, IT SEAMS LIKE MIDORIYA IS FINALLY DOING SOMETHING BUT WHAT IS HE GOING-

"**Raijin's Sin - _Godspeed._**"

He felt the ground below his feet to give with the amount of energy released before he jumped. He couldn't understand, he could just feel the wind on his face as he flew by the field, hearing mic and the crowd shouting.

**MIC**: MIDORIYA JUST RELEASED SOME POWER AND IS FLYING THROUGH THE FIELD LIKE A BULLET

_'Pay attention, you're going to land soon.'_  
_'I think my leg is broken.'_  
_'You overdid it a little, don't worry, focus on the landing now.'_

Midoriya saw a nearby landing spot materialize on his Sixth Sense and positioned his feet to slide on the dirt, stopping a few meters later, his left leg shaking.

_'It's not broken, just a muscular problem, focus and don't use too much this time, I'll heal you while you move.'_  
_'I'll try, thanks.'_

He jumped again but this time, he missed the pilar he was aiming at and hit its side with his face, falling in the hole.

**MIC**: OOOOOOOOUCH, THAT MUST'VE HURT… HE'S FALLING, WHAT IS HE-

"Shit- **RAIJU**."

The wolf jumped between three next pillars, dashing bellow the boy right when Midoriya was starting his free fall, biting his collar, spinning twice in place before sending him up in the air, his red lighting sparkling as he started to freefall instead.

"**WRATH!**"

Midoriya's right hand was pointed towards the sky as he ascended and his left hand was positioned at the falling wolf below him. After he shouted, a single lightning bolt struck his hand, but at the moment the lightning was about touch his fingers, its color changed from black to red as he whispered something, making Raiju materialize next to his hand, biting his sleeve and spinning in the air again, sending him flying horizontally, until he reached the safety ground, sliding on his feet while aiming one of his hands at the wolf again and swinging the other to the opposite direction. While doing his right-handed wide movement, he said:

"**Raijin Blade.**"

The attack was created and started flying, it was about to hit a wall when he whispered:

"**Switch.**"

An imperceptive electric current connected the blade to the wolf and they swapped places, as the wolf dropped on the floor and the blade appeared where he was. Midoriya turned as he saw Todoroki arriving looking to his side to the blade-shaped energy that was disappearing. The boy raised one hand infused with energy pulling the electricity towards him and literally absorbed the attack. Todoroki passed by him at the same moment Bakugou arrived.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THE WAY DEKU!"

"You know what? I'm done with your bullshit. **Raijin Arrow.**"

The attack was meant to hit Bakugou who used an explosion to change his direction in the last moment, reaching the floor just to see another Arrow destroying the dirt bellow his feet, making him fall while creating a small crater. After the dust settled, he looked up to see Midoriya looking down on him with a strange expression. Even without seeing his eyes, he could swear he was mad.

"Wha- YOU SHITTY NERD… I'LL FUCKING-"  
"Kill me? You should be careful with that word Kacchan."  
"What?!"  
"Those who don't know what means to kill another living being shouldn't use this word lightly."

Tokoyami, Iida, and Momo passed by them, looking at the two boys with frowning faces. Bakugou got out of his hole and started running to propel again, but when he passed next to Midoriya he took a swing at him, stopping as his hand was about to make contact. He bit his lip to the fact that Midoriya didn't move, so he turned without a word, exploding himself away again.

"Thank you Raiju."  
_'What for? Oh.'  
_"You were right, this is really going to be fun.** Raijin Enhancement**."

**MIC**: THE FINAL OBSTACLE IS A MINED FIELD. THIS MINES CAN'T DO MUCH DAMAGE BUT THEY CAN- WAIT, WHAT IS MIDORIYA DOING?

The boy was looking to the group in front of him reaching the middle of the mining field and had an idea. He raised both hands, his wrists touching while his palms were open towards the sky, energizing them before he shouted striking the ground:

"**RAIJIN'S WEB!**"

**MIC**: WHAT IS THAT? IT LOOKS LIKE A-  
**AIZAWA**: A SPIDER'S WEB

The technique started to spread, connecting all the mines, at the very moment Tokoyami stepped on one, but nothing happened.

**MIC**: OH MY, IT LOOKS LIKE THE COMPETITOR MIDORIYA SOMEHOW DEACTIVATED THE MINES. I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY SINCE THIS IS GOING TO HELP THE OTHERS COMPETITORS

_'What are you doing Midoriya?'_ Aizawa thought.

Midoriya looked behind and saw a second group arriving. Yui, a girl with green hair, Kirishima, Asui, Ojiro, Ochaco, and a few students he never saw before. The moment they reached him he said:

"The minefield is down, you can just use your quirks to reach them."  
"What? How?"  
"I deactivated all the mines."  
"Why?"

A few asked, never stopped running and Midoriya just stood there smiling.

_'They're almost at the end, shall we?'_  
"Yea Raiju, let's roll: **Raijin's Sin - _Godspeed._**"

This time, Midoriya was aware of how much energy he could use, he ran and jumped, feeling amazed by how fast he could go without destroying his legs. He passed the second group with ease and Yui seeing him pass like a bullet, saw a broken pole left behind by Momo, grabbing it and after plucking it on the ground saying:

"I won't be left behind."

The pole started to shine and suddenly she was pushed forward. The object started to stretch, increasing its length sending her forward with incredible speed.

Midoriya finally arrived next to the front group and saw how things stand: Todoroki was first, followed by Iida, Tokoyami, and Momo. Bakugou was trying to get closer when Midoriya passed by him, siding with Momo who looked at him confused by his speed. He pushed forward and Todoroki created an ice wall behind him, stopping Iida on his tracks, forcing him to shift down his engine and also forcing Tokoyami to strike the wall, making him lose valuable time. They saw an entrance and when they were about to enter, they heard a shout followed by a giant explosion behind and Bakugou passed flying, taking the lead and vanishing inside the corridor. Todoroki froze the floor again and started sliding trying to reach Bakugou while Midoriya's lightning enlarged as he also entered the narrow passage followed a few seconds later by Momo, Tokoyami, and Iida.

**MIC**: HERE THEY COME AFTER SOME AMAZING DISPLAY OF SKILL WE HAVE NO IDEA WHO IS GOING TO EMERGE FROM THE LAST PASSAGE. WHO IS GOING TO BE FIRST? OH… HERE THEY ARE… THE WINNER IS: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, THE WINNER IS **FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI**!

As the others starting arriving, Tokoyami turned to see Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki, Iida, and Momo arriving, all looking at him with suspicious eyes. Midoriya was the only one who asked:

"Yami… What the hell was that?"

Tokoyami smiled before answering:

"I finally had a place without light, so I used my new technique. I called it Black Mi-"

**MIC**: WE HAVE OUR WINNER AND NOW, HERE ARE THE STANDS FOR THE TOP 10:

**1** Fumikage Tokoyami

**2** Midoriya Izuku **3** Bakugou Katsuki

**4** Todoroki Shoto **5** Iida Tenya **6** Yaoyorozu Momo

**7** Kodai Yui **8** Shiozaki Ibara **9** Asui Tsuyu **10** Uraraka Ochaco

Midnight was waiting for them at the same place and started speaking:

"Congratulations to the winner. We'll have the final game before we jump to the last 16. The 42 surviving competitors will be playing..."

As the big screen rotated again, they frowned when the next game appeared

"The next game will be: **Calvary Battle.**"  
"What does she mean by calvary? Like real calvary?"  
"Yes, young Mineta. This is your overall calvary battle."  
"Holy shit... Midnight spoke to me... I'm super excited now, and not in the sportsmanship way."

The girls from the 1B gave him a disgusted look before taking two steps away.

"The rules are simple: You're going to be divided into groups, you can form groups of 2, 3 or 4 members and battle each other. The riding member will have a headband with the whole team's value as points. For the record, the first place is worth **10 million points**."

Everyone looked at Tokoyami with shining eyes.

"It's settled, now you'll have 15 minutes to gather allies and create strategies." Midnight instructed.

"Bakugou, come to my team."  
"Shit, I don't know your quirks... You... What's your quirk? You, four-eyes who run fast, what else can you do?"  
"It's Iida, Iida Tenya, and I think I'll pass."

"Todoroki Shoto, would you like to join me?" Yui said in a whisper.

"Yo, want to join me?." Shinso asked Ojiro.  
"No man, sorry but-"  
"Heh, welcome..."

"My beloved friend Itsuka, shall we form a team together?"  
"Sorry Ibara, I'll be creating a team of my own."

Hatsume walked around looking for people

"Ooooh, I don't know any of you so I'll just pick one that will look cool using my babies. You over there, do you want to join me?"

"You from class 1-A think you're the best... Well, we'll teach you a lesson you won't ever forget. Let's go Kosei."  
"Yes."

Tokoyami looked around and everyone turned their faces, not wanting to leave any indication that they would join him, they knew it was an impossible job to defend the 10 million points the whole time. Tokoyami felt a bump on his shoulder and turned to see Midoriya smiling.

"I wasn't sure you'd come."  
"Are you kidding me? This? This is going to be fun. It has been ages since we worked as a duo, do you think you can still keep up with me?"  
"Haha, I should be asking you this, but indeed... This is going to be interesting. You know that apart from fun, this is going to be hard, right?"  
"It wouldn't be fun otherwise."  
"Heh, do you have a strategy in mind?" Tokoyami asked watching the teams getting formed.  
"Yea. Depending on each team I can come up with something. I'm sure that most of them will come for us right at the start, so we should prepare to fight at the bell."  
"I was going to advise us to flee, but I knew you'd want to fight. Who else should we invite, I have a few ideas but I'm all ears."  
"Momo for sure, where is she? Hey, Momo... Oh."

Midoriya was about to call for her again when he saw that she was nodding towards Todoroki and Iida.

"You know what? Just the two of us is enough."  
"I see."

After 15 minutes, the teams were done:

**Team Fumikage**: Midoriya Izuku.  
**Team Todoroki**: Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki, and Iida Tenya.  
**Team Bakugou**: Ashido Mina, Kirishima Eijiro, and Sero Hanta.  
**Team Kodai**: Bondo Kojiro, Fukidashi Manga, and Uraraka Ochaco  
**Team Shinso**: Ojiro Mashirao, Shoda Nirengeki, and Aoyama Yuga.  
**Team Kendo**: Komori Kinoko, Yanagi Reiko, and Tokage Setsuna  
**Team Mineta**: Asui Tsuyu, Shoji Mezo, and Hatsume Mei.  
**Team Hagakure**: Jiro Kyoka, Sato Rikido, and Koda Koji  
**Team Monoma**: Kaibara Sen, Tsuburaba Kosei, and Kuroiro Shihai.  
**Team Tetsutetsu**: Honenuki Juzo, Awase Yosetsu, and Shiozaki Ibara.  
**Team Rin**: Shishida Jurota.  
**Team Tsunotori**: Kamakiri Togaru.

Midnight spoke again: Get ready to start.

**MIC**: WE HAVE THE TEAMS READY. THE FIRST PLACE CHOSE TO WORK WITH ONLY ONE MEMBER AND THAT'S STRANGE, TO SAY THE LEAST.  
**AIZAWA**: THEY HAVE MORE MEMBERS  
**MIC**: WHAT DO YOU MEAN MUMMY-SENSEI?  
**AIZAWA**: YOU CAN COUNT TOKOYAMI AND MIDORIYA AS 4 BECAUSE EACH ONE CAN BRING A ELEMENT TO THE TABLE

Midnight shouted in the microphone:

"**Begin.**"

**MIC**: OOOOOH, WHAT IS THAT? IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED?

Midoriya jumped and Raiju emerged bellow him, while Tokoyami was on his shoulders and Dark Shadow also appeared behind the boy.

**MIDNIGHT**: IT'S ALLOWED. IT'S PART OF MIDORIYA'S QUIRK SO AS LONG TOKOYAMI DON'T HIT THE GROUND THEY CAN USE THEIR... COMPANIONS

The competitors starting conveying to the center of the arena but suddenly turned towards the two boys making Midoriya smirk.

"Right from the start huh?"  
"The fate of the pursued."  
_'Pursued?'_ Raiju wondered.  
"You ready Yami?"  
"Yes, let's go Dark Shadow."  
"Raiju, they think we're going to stay on the defensive but we'll show them what we can do."

"Understood. **Night Walker**."

The same effect from Midoriya's _**Godspeed**_ appeared on Raiju's legs, except the glow was red.

"Wait a second, when did you start naming your powers?"  
"Today, this is the first one and I must say that I now understand why you like doing it."  
"Heh, It's really-"  
"MIDORIYA! THEY'RE ALREADY HERE."

"I'll take this Midoriya-kun hahaha."

Toru said while her team was getting near the duo but she left a gasp, making everyone turn to see the flash of red light that was Raiju passing by her. They arrive 50 meters ahead, the headband on Tokoyami's hand.

"What?! Hagakure-san how did he took your headband?"  
"I don't know, I couldn't see."  
"I think this may be too overpower Raiju."  
"Think again-"

A sound made them look to the side to see Iida carrying Todoroki, they were also fast and Todoroki raised one hand to get Tokoyami's headband but Dark Shadow punched out of the way assuming a guarding position in front of them. From the back a strange feeling of danger made Midoriya's head turn as Asui's tongue came looking for Yami's headband. They dashed to the side just to find Bakugou using his stun grenade to get Dark Shadow of the way and stretch his arm to take the headband but Tokoyami was too high so he managed to get Hagakure's headband that was on his neck instead.

"FUCK! HOW AM I SUPPOSE THE REACH THAT?"

Raiju jumped back again and found himself next to the border of the arena. At least 5 teams were coming again and they were out of space.

"**Raiju.**"

The wolf disappeared making Midoriya's feet hit the ground. Tokoyami's looked down astonished:

"What are you doing Midoriya?"

He didn't answer, he crouched, gathering energy on his feet for a short time and whispered:

"**Raijin's Augment - Moonchaser Rabbit.**"

They were launched into the air, while Midoriya made a frown because his left foot was hurting like hell due to the amount of energy that he misused again. They were flying for a few seconds, getting to the other side of the arena, but someone was following them through the air.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING DEKU? GIMME THAT SHIT BIRDBRAIN!"

Bakugou came propelling himself again and went for the steal but Midoriya was ready and after letting go of Tokoyami he took his sword out and spinning once while flying swung it towards Bakugou sending a wind blast towards him.

"**Fuujin's Wall.**"

He finished his spin sheathing his blade, looking up to grab onto Tokoyami's legs again to return to his horse position.

The wind pressure pushed Bakugou back and he started falling until tape came flying to grab him, pulling him back to his horse.

**MIC**: WHAAAT?! WHAT KIND OF INSANITY IS THAT? BAKUGOU LEFT HIS HORSE AND WENT TO THE AIR WHILE MIDORIYA USED WIND? WHEN DID HE GET A POWER LIKE THAT? WAIT, ISN'T BAKUGOU DECLASSIFIED?  
**MIDNIGHT**: NO, SINCE HE CAME BACK TO HIS HORSE IT'S OK. AS LONG AS HE DOESN'T TOUCH THE GROUND HE'S ALLOWED TO DO THAT.  
**MIC**: WHAT NOW? FUMIKAGE AND MIDORIYA ARE GOING INTO A FREE FALL, HOW ARE THEY GOING TO LAND?

"YOU KNOW, THAT'S A GOOD QUESTION MIDORIYA... HOW ARE WE GOING TO LAND?!"  
"Leave it to me."  
"WHAT?"  
"LEAVE IT TO ME!"  
"OK."

On the ground, people were fighting each other while others were looking to the flying duo to see where they would land.

Bakugou had his eyes in the sky and didn't notice the hand that came and stole his two headbands.

"The 1-A is really simplistic."  
"You- WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! GIVE THIS SHIT BACK."  
"Since Midnight said that was the "first" game we knew that they would pass around 40 people to the next stage, so we took our time observing the people in front of us using their quirks... No point being so fixated with winning the preliminaries am I right?"  
"You fucking bastards... You did that as a group?"  
"Something like that... Now that I took a closer look at you, aren't you famous? The boy from the slimy villain."  
"Kirishima... Change of plans... Forget about the 10 million for now... We'll fucking kill all these guys first..."  
"Monoma, stop provoking... You'll end up just like him."  
"Oh... You're right... I wouldn't even become a hero. We hear all the time right? Heroes who are destroyed by villains seeking revenge."

Bakugou was shaking with anger.

"Bakugou calm the fuck down man, if you don't calm down we won't be able to get our points back."  
"UUUUH... UUUUUGH... AAAAAAA... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! KIRISHIMA... FORWARD... RIGHT NOW... I'M TOTALLY FUCKING CALM!"

He said with a murderous deranged look on his face while Kirishima advanced.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Bakugou shouted trying to explode Monoma's face, but the blast was dodged with a hand movement by Monoma who opened his other hand blasting Bakugou's face with his own quirk, touching Kirishima hair blocking the reversal attack from Bakugou with the redhaired boy hardening quirk.

"What the hell is that? Does he have our quirks? Bakugou what the hell is going-"  
"It's not that... He copied them."  
"Correct."

Suddenly, team Kodai came floating while Bondo sent a strange substance towards team Bakugou.

"Kodai... Bondo... You're picking a fight?"  
"Let's get out of here Monoma, with these points we're definitely going to be in top 4."

Kirishima was about to run after them when he felt his leg stuck. The two teams ran away while they looked down at the strange cement-like substance.  
"This is solidifying... Is this cement? I'm stuck, I can't move guys."

"Don't worry I'll melt it with my quirk."  
"Quick Mina, they're getting away-"  
"WAAAAH."

Vines came out of nowhere and entangled around Mina's legs, stopping her from melting the substance and when they look behind they saw team Tetsutetsu approaching.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARDS WE ARE OUT OF POINTS."  
"We know, we're just taking advantage of you being stuck to get you out of the fight for good, later."

They start to somehow sink into the solid ground and Bakugou looked around, they were out of options.

"Bakugou, I'm sinking... We need to do something, we're running out of time."  
"I won't..."  
"Oy, Bakugou? Get a grip man what-"  
"I WON'T BE DEFEAT LIKE THIS! WHO DO YOU THINK I FUCKING AM?"

He jumped leaving his trio sinking behind and exploded into a spiral towards team Tetsutetsu who turned and got ready.

But not ready enough.

"**HOWITZER IMPACT!**"

Bakugou opened a crater on the floor, shaking the ground and the bleachers. The teams lost their balance, a few even dropping to the floor.

**MIDNIGHT**: TEAMS KENDO AND HAGAKURE ARE DECLASSIFIED FOR ALLOWING THEIR KNIGHT TO TOUCH THE GROUND

He propelled himself again, stepping on Tetsutetsu's shoulder, getting the three headbands they had, jumping off going for Monoma.

"TSUBURABA!"  
"**GUARD.**"

Solid air gathered in front of them but Bakugou exploded the barrier like it was nothing, breaking the glasslike shield in an instant hissing, deadly:

"Hello there you piece of shit."

Monoma tried to explode him, but he dodged with an explosion to the side and shouted

"**FLASH GRANADE**."

He stepped on Monoma's head jumping to the side to team Kodai who was trying to get away from all the dust.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING ROUND FACE?"

Bakugou passed by like an arrow, pulling the headband from Kodai's head but he wasn't able to get the second one on her neck.

"NO, HE GOT OURS... AFTER HIM."

**MIC**: WHOOOOOA BAKUGOU IS RUTHLESS, HE JUMPED TO SECOND PLACE IN AN INSTANT WHILE STEALING 4 TEAM'S HEADBANDS ALL BY HIMSELF

After he stole the last headband, he was about to hit the ground, but when he positioned his arm to propel himself again he felt pain on his articulation and missed the timing.

"Shit-"

Tape came flying and grabbed him by his waist, pulling him back.

"I never used this much before... Ouch."  
"Good shit Sero."  
"Holy- Fuck yeah slick face."  
"It's Sero man, cmon. Listen, I had an idea, hold on."

Sero sent tape forward entangling it into a pile of ice on the ground and started pulling them back from the sinking ground and Mina could finally get free of the vines and start to solve the cement.

"Let's fucking go for the 10 million now."

He looked around but there was no sign of them until he saw an arena made of ice the same moment mic shouted:

**MIC**: 1 MINUTE REMAINING.

* * *

"MIDORIYA... THE GROUND IS APPROACHING FAST!"  
"I KNOW, DON'T WORRY"  
_'This isn't going to end well Midoriya... You shouldn't be using his powers.'  
__'I don't have a choice right now.'_

100 meters... 50 meters... 25...

"MIDORIYAAA!"  
"**FUUJIN'S SIN - TATSUMAKI!**"

Out of nowhere, a big tornado was formed bellow the two boys, sending a wind blast instantly slowing them down, rotating them for a while, until it started to spin really fast. Midoriya made a hand gesture and the Tornado vanished.

**MIC**: WHAT IN GOD'S NAME... MIDORIYA CREATED A TORNADO! HE REALLY HAS WIND POWERS NOW... HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? WAIT, SOMETHING SEEMS TO BE WRONG WITH HIM

As his feet touch the ground, he fell to his knees with Tokoyami still on his shoulders and was about to fall forward but Raiju came and held him using his body.

"Midoriya? What's the matter? Raiju, what happened to him?"  
"He's passed out. He can't use his wind powers like that... I warned him."  
"Well, that's a problem."

Tokoyami looked forward, seeing ice spreading, reaching a few teams who stood there, like statues as Todoroki passed by, taking headbands from all of them.

"Sorry, I'll be taking these."

As they approached the two boys, Tokoyami looked around trying to find an escape route but Todoroki swung his hand creating an arena made of ice taking out any chances of escaping. They were caged.

"What happened to Midoriya? Is he passed out?" Kaminari pointed and Iida instantly dashed forward but met Dark Shadow midway.

"We just need to pass Dark Shadow, Midoriya somehow lost his force after using that tornado, unfortunately, we need to keep going. Yaoyorozu, protect us against his electricity. Kaminari!" Todoroki pointed and Kaminari charged his power:

"**Indiscriminate Shock - 1.3 Million Volts.**"

The yellow electricity hit dark shadow and the two ahead, making the dark entity lose size and form for a second. Iida pushed forward passing by Dark Shadow and as they walked next to Raiju who was holding Midoriya's body, they saw a shadow to their left and Todoroki instinctively raised an ice wall that absorbed part of the incoming shock. The punch destroyed the wall and pushed team Todoroki away from them. They looked up to see a gigantic version of Dark Shadow, but with human eyes instead of his usual yellow ones.

"**THE DARK FESTIVAAAAAAAAL!**"

**MIC**: WHAT IS THAAAAAT? IS THAT FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR CLASS AIZAWA? THEY ARE ALL MONSTERS

The wind pressure from his shout was something else, it made their hairs go up and part of the ice wall crack. The group looked up astonished by that thing.

"What the hell is that?"  
"That's Yami-kun." Momo explained  
"Is that thing Tokoyami? Holy shit that's terrifying."  
"Yes, that's him."

Dark Shadow came and Iida ran them to safety while the giant being followed, destroying the ground after them.

"Todoroki... Be sure to get it."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"I'll be useless after this, but we need to get around that thing if we want to be in the first place."

A huge explosion occurred, shaking the ground and sending smoke outside the arena they build it.

"What was that?"  
"That was Bakugou-kun finishing his fight... We need to get a move on."

Momo said while Iida leaned forward taking some time to concentrate.

**MIC**: 1 minute remaining

"Hold on guys."  
"What you mean hold-"  
"**Torque Over**..."

And they passed by Dark Shadow claws like a flash, getting close to the two in a second. The moment Todoroki's hand was about to grab the 10 million headband, he felt his fingers hit an invisible wall, making him pull his hand back, two fingers broken. He looked down and saw Midoriya's face with a strange smile. It looked nasty and strange since he was still passed out.

"... **Reciproburst.**"  
"Damn..."  
"What happened Todoroki-kun?"  
"He blocked me... My fingers are broken."  
"How?! He's passed out."  
"I don't know but-"

BLAM

The ice was destroyed from the other end and they saw Bakugou getting into de arena looking to the two teams

"HALF AND HALF BASTARD... SHITTY DEKU- WHAT?!"

He looked to the two fainted boys being held by Raiju and to the giant Dark Shadow in front of him.

"**UUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Dark Shadow punched towards Bakugou's team, who dodged by luck.

"What the fuck-"  
"What is that?"  
"That's the shitty birdbrain... Hold on, he can only use that shit for a minute"

Bakugou stopped talking when he realized Tokoyami only needed a minute.

"Shit. Raccoon eyes, use the solution on the floor towards them. Slicky face, use the tape to pull us."  
"It's Mina." She said but obeyed  
"Let's go, be sure to get the headband."

They slide towards Midoriya and Tokoyami. While they dashed on the ground, Bakugou propelled himself again, standing face to face with the monster.

"I have something special for you birdbrain..."

He placed his palms close to one another and heated them until they start glowing, opening the two towards Dark Shadow

"**Flash Bang Grenade.**"

Even the people bellow had to look away from the intense flash that made Dark Shadow scream and covered its eyes. Bakugou returned to his horse with Sero's help and went for the headband when they saw Midoriya torso moving, and he got up, looking forward with a deranged smile that sent chills over Bakugou's body. Midoriya clapped his opens hands together and a sphere of wind surrounded them. Team Bakugou was pushed as they got close to a giant fan, they couldn't even get closer.

"What the hell is that? How is Midoriya doing that?"

They saw Dark Shadow retreat to Tokoyami's body and Bakugou jumped, exploding into a spiral again

_'I have to use it again... Shit.'  
_"**Howitzer-**"

**MIC**: TIME'S OVEEEEER"

Bakugou stopped his advance mid-air and hit the ground, still looking at Midoriya. The boy was still smiling and for everyone's surprise, Raiju attacked him, giving him a headbutt, making him drop to the ground. The wind sphere disappeared and Tokoyami also opened his eyes.

**MIC**: AMAAAAAAZING. FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI AND MIDORIYA IZUKU MANAGED TO PROTECT THE 10 MILLION POINTS. HERE ARE THE FOUR TEAMS THAT WILL ADVANCE TO THE NEXT PHASE:

IN FIRST PLACE WITH 10 MILLION, **TEAM FUMIKAGE**. IN SECOND PLACE: **TEAM BAKUGOU**. IN THIRD PLACE **TEAM TODOROKI** AND IN FOURTH PLACE, TEAM TETSU- WHAT? TEAM SHINSO? WHEN DID YOU CLIMBED UP? **TEAM SHINSO**.

Midoriya was down, and slowly raised his head looking around for some time before asking:

_'Raiju? What happened? Did I... Did I fainted?'  
'Yes, you passed out after using that technique and I can't be sure, but I believe something else happened.'  
__'Huh? What you mean?'  
'Despite you being unconscious... You retained your cognitive functions... You were awake, but I'm sure that... You... Wasn't you.'_  
_'I don't understand-'_  
_'The moment you passed out a second consciousness came out, he had only one thing in mind: To kill.'_  
_'You can't be serious...'_  
_'Unfortunately, I am- Look at the big screen, they are displaying the replays.'_

Midoriya looked up and saw the moment team Todoroki dashed towards them and how his face twisted into a devilish smile that he remembered he never did. Later, he saw the technique he utilized to protect himself from team Bakugou, again, something he never thought about or trained it.

_'I didn't do any of that... It wasn't me.'_  
_'I know, I believe you've been possessed.'_  
_'Possessed? What? By who?'_  
_'My best bet? By Fuujin.'_

"Midoriya, are you ok?"  
"Yea, sorry for fainting on you Yami. I shouldn't have used the wind recklessly."  
"Don't worry, you surprised me with that, I thought you couldn't use it at all. Luckily for us, I managed to use the Dark Festival to handle the situation... The problem is that I can't use it today anymore..."  
"What? Why? Didn't you rule out the death risk?"  
"Yes, but there's something even worse. When I use it, I give control of my body to Dark Shadow so I can take over his own body. I tried once to use twice in a day and by the second time, he opened his eyes."  
"What?"  
"I was lucky that he didn't understand the situation at that moment, because if he somehow had understood, he-"  
"He could have controlled you..."  
"Exactly, and I wouldn't be able to return to my own body... Dark Shadow literally would trade places with me and I don't want to imagine the consequences of that.

**MIC**: WE'RE HAVING A BREAK FOR LUNCH AND WE'LL RETURN IN THE AFTERNOON TO THE LAST 16 FIGHTING FOR THE TOP. AIZAWA-KUN LET'S GET SOME SNACKS  
**AIZAWA**: I'M GOING TO SLEEP.

As the students started heading out, Momo came and started waking alongside Tokoyami and Midoriya.

"Midoriya-kun, what happened back there?"  
"Ah... Hi Momo. Er... I can't exactly explain myself, but I overdid again and I ended up fainting."  
"I wasn't talking about the fainting, I was talking about the part after you fainted... When you got up and... Used that power again."  
"Er... I don't truly know, maybe my reflexes kicked in."

Momo frowned and decided to stop pushing for an answer that she could clearly see he didn't want to give her.

"I didn't expect you to go to Todoroki's team Momo-san, we were going to invite you." Tokoyami said to her.  
"Oh... I know." She looked down for a second before continuing:  
"The truth is... The truth is that I wanted to fight you both."  
"Huh?"  
"I see."  
"I wanted to push myself, so I decided to go against the strongest team to prove myself."  
"So we were the strongest team huh?" Midoriya smiled scratching his chin  
"Kuku, stop it Midoriya-kun."  
"I must say, the sheet you created was amazing. I'm sure it wasn't easy to protect yourselves against Kaminari's power."  
"On the contrary, it was easy... All I had to do was to create an isolation sheet and a ground connection."  
"Well, it does sound easy when you put like that."

They were next to the lockers when Midoriya looked to his right and saw Todoroki. The boy made a signal towards Midoriya who stopped and said:

"I'll catch up with you later."  
"I brought lunch for all of us, don't you want to eat with me- I mean, with us?"  
"No, it sounds good... I just need to sort something out."  
"Ok, we'll be in our common area."

Midoriya walked towards Todoroki that was waiting inside an alley.

"Hey, what's up Todoroki-kun."  
"Midoriya... I want to ask you something."  
"Why are you so serious? What is it?"  
"Was it you that use that wind sphere at the end of the cavalry battle?"  
"What kind of question is this? Of course it was-"  
"I'm asking if it was really you."

Midoriya's face went white and he looked down for a second.

"By your reaction, I can tell something happened. I'm asking this because I felt something from you when I was close, I felt an urge to take a step back because you were exhaling danger. I can take care of myself but be careful about using that on others... You may end up ki-"

"Todoroki-kun."  
"Huh?"  
"What happened to your fingers?"  
"Your wind wall blocked me and the pressure was so great that it felt solid. I ended up going for the prize with too much speed and I broke them."  
"Sorry about that. **Raijin's Augment - Magnetic Healing.**"

The healing effect settled on Todoroki's hand.

"I was going to ask Recovery Girl to heal me, you don't have to waste your energy-"  
"Don't worry."

Todoroki waited in silence for the healing to be complete and after he was done, he flexed his fingers, nodding.

"Thank you. I'll be going now."  
"Todoroki-kun, I look forward to facing you in a fight again."  
"Yes, me too."

Todoroki left and Midoriya leaned on the nearby wall, thinking about what happened.

"Kacchan, stop being a creep."

"What do you want?"

Bakugou was standing still in the adjacent alley, hearing their talk and walked in, approaching Midoriya.

"I don't care about what the half bastard said... You can use that shitty wind stuff on me... We'll finally settle things."  
"Kacchan, you're getting on my nerves."  
"Screw you Deku... You can have as many powers as you want... I'll be the one at the top."

He started walking away and Midoriya fought with himself for a few seconds. After his worst part won, he spoke:

"Do you know why I never fought you when we were training in the old hangar?"  
"Huh?"  
"In the old hangar, months ago... You asked to fight me countless times but I never did it. Do you know why?"

"I'll tell you. The reason was simple, I just didn't want to hurt your confidence... I knew that if you lose to me you'd become more aggressive and less confident in yourself. Even at that time, I was still caring about you... I thought you were changing into someone that I could consider a friend... But I understand now."  
"Understand what?"  
"I won't ever respect me that way I respect you... So there's only one way left for us."  
"What the fuck are you talking about Deku."  
"I'll become your enemy Kacchan."  
"Huh?!"  
"That's right... I'll be your enemy... Your rival. Don't worry about what Todoroki-kun said... If I end up facing you, I won't just win... I'll humiliate you in front of everybody in a way you'll never forget. You're like a wild animal... The only thing you respect is the thing that you fear-"

Bakugou came running and grabbed Midoriya's collar, pulling him up of the floor but Midoriya grabbed his wrist, forcing him to let go, sliding back to the ground.

"Enough with the one-sided friendship. I once told you, didn't I? I told you I hate you in a way you could never imagine... I'll show you how much I hate you. Be careful not to die... I don't want to be expelled."

For Midoriya's surprise, Bakugou smirked

"Good... That's fucking great... I'll fucking kill you in front of everybody and you'll understand who's the strongest."

Midoriya snorted and left, leaving him behind.

_'Why did you lie to him?'_  
_'I don't know Raiju.'_  
_'You don't really hate him, but you're serious about fighting him with all you've got... Including using Fuujin's powers."_  
_'Yes.'_  
_'You may end up killing him, you understand that, right? Or you could even lose yourself.'_  
_'I do know that, but I have to understand what's going on... Fuujin and Suijin are supposed to be dead. Regarding Kacchan, you don't have to worry, he won't be killed so easily.'_

Raiju wondered why Midoriya's mind sent a distinct electric wave after he said that. A wave that he knew very well... It was common on lying people.

"Oh, Deku-kun."

Midoriya wasn't aware of his surroundings and after looking to his left, saw Uraraka and Iida going to the common area.

"Oh... Uraraka-san, Iida-kun."  
"Uraraka-san, why are you calling him that?"  
"Eh? Because Bakugou-kun calls him that so I thought it was his nickname or something."  
"Heh... Kacchan calls me that to mock me Uraraka-san... Deku means someone who can't do anything... Someone useless."  
"How malignant." Iida whispered to himself.  
"Oh my god, I didn't know that... I'm so sorry." She made a quick pause and spoke again:  
"But you know what? Deku sounds just like the Kanji to _'You can do it'_ so I kind of like it."

Midoriya stopped for a second looking at her smiling face and smiled back, imagining that the changing of meaning could be something good.

"That's interesting... I could go with that."  
"And it suits you... You're someone who never gives up."  
"Hehe... Thank you Uraraka-san. I'm sorry you didn't pass to the next phase."  
"You're welcome and that's... That's ok. Now getting back to our discussion... Why did you hide your power like that Iida-kun that wasn't fair."  
"What? Of course it was... I wasn't cheating or anything like it."  
"That was an amazing technique Iida-kun... It's a shame it isn't perfected yet."  
"Thank you Midoriya-kun and don't worry, I'm working on it."

Midoriya couldn't help but notice how Uraraka's face fell when she said it was ok. He knew that she definitely wasn't.

* * *

They arrived at the common area and saw a few groups sitting at the tables eating lunch. Midoriya took a few seconds to find Tokoyami and Momo's table. He invited Iida and Uraraka no join them.

"Oh, hello Iida-san... Uraraka-san."  
"Hello there, thank you for having us Yaoyorozu-san."  
"Haha, you don't need to be so formal Iida-san."

_'You say that by calling him Iida-san as well?'_ They all thought in sync.

"You took your time Midoriya."  
"Yea, I was talking to Todoroki-kun and Kacchan."  
"That must've been interesting, to say the least, want to share?"  
"Not really, sorry Yami."  
"No problem."

Uraraka and Momo had stopped talking and were looking at Midoriya.

"Deku-kun, I was amazed by that wind thing you did, it was really unusual. It was spinning like a tornado and making a lot of noise like _vushhh vushhh_."

_'Is this the way my wind sounds?'  
'Not at all.'_  
_'Oh, thank god.'_

"Yea... It's something new but I can't control yet so-"  
"You should definitely train it, it was really powerful."  
"Yea, it was... Thanks, Uraraka-san, I'll do my best." His face fell a little but Uraraka missed that hint of concern on his expression, unlike Momo who was now facing him with troubled eyes.

* * *

Hours later, after they were gathered in the stadium again, Midnight started:

"We'll start by picking two more members to join the last 16 since Fumikage's team had only two members. You'll face each other in 1v1 combats. The rules are simple, you can incapacitate your opponent, he can concede or if he loses consciousness, you're the winner of the match. We-"  
"Excuse me." Ojiro raised his hand  
"Huh? What is it Ojiro-kun?"  
"I would like to concede."  
"WHAAAAT?" A few people shouted  
"The truth is... I can't remember how I won the cavalry battle, so if I don't know how I got here, I don't feel comfortable using this spot."  
"You know this is a chance in a lifetime, a chance to prove yourself Ojiro-kun."  
"I know, but seeing how everybody is giving their best... I can't participate in peace with my conscious being unable to remember how I get here in the first place."  
"I also feel the same... I would like to concede." Shoda Nirengeki said and Midoriya frowned  
"Me too... Although the reason is that I don't feel very good right now." Aoyama also raised one hand, shaking from his stomach ache.

_'Which team were they in?'  
__'Team Shinso.'  
__'All of them?'  
__'Yes, All of them were on the same team.'  
__'I can't believe it... He's the one responsible for this.'  
__'Yes.'_

Midoroya looked towards Shinso and he looked away, walking to the other side of the students.

_'Piece of shit... How dare he use his quirk on the students?'  
__'If his power is brainwash or some kind of hypnotism, it's only natural that he would.'  
__'No it's not. He could've asked people to join him as a normal person would. I'm talking about him using that shit to get members to his own team.'_

"Well, this is unexpected but this kind of childish talk... I LIKE IT. I ACCEPT YOUR WITHDRAWAL. Now, since the other teams had zero points at the end of the battle, we'll decide the five vacant spots taking one member from the teams by luck. After a few minutes where a tech guy did some adjustments on the big screen, it started spinning again and Midnight pointed:

"From team Tetsutetsu: **Shiozaki Ibara.**"  
"From team Kodai Yui: **Uraraka Ochaco.**"  
"From team Kodai Yui: **Kodai Yui.**"  
"From team Monoma: **Monoma Neito.**"  
"From team Kendo: **Kendo Itsuka.**"

**MIDNIGHT**: THESE FIVE WILL REPLACE THE THREE WHO LEFT AND THE TWO VACANT. WE'LL START THE PAIRING AND THE FIGHTS WILL START SHORTLY AFTER

The big screen started spinning again one by one the confrontations were defined:

**Ashido Mina **vs** Iida Tenya**  
**Kirishima Eijiro **vs** Monoma Neito**  
**Todoroki Shoto **vs** Sero Hanta**  
**Yaoyorozu Momo **vs** Shiozaki Ibara**  
**Fumikage Tokoyami **vs** Kodai Yui**  
**Midoriya Izuku **vs** Shinso Hitoshi  
****Uraraka Ochaco **vs** Kendo Itsuka  
****Bakugou Katsuki **vs** Kaminari Denki**

Tokoyami was telling Midoriya the confronts on the screen when he stopped at Midoriya's name.

"What happened? Who am I going to fight?"  
"Shinso Hitoshi."  
"Really? Hah... That's... Perfect."

Midoriya went to the lockers to change into another jumpsuit after the first battle was announced. He wasn't really interested in that one so he took his time and suddenly heard:

**MIDNIGHT**: THAT'S ENOUGH. FIRST COMBAT BETWEEN ASHIDO MINA AND IIDA TENYA. THE WINNER IS IIDA TENYA  
**MIC**: WHOAAA THAT WAS QUICK. YOUNG IIDA RAN ASHIDO MINA OUT OF THE ARENA WITH EASE.

Midoriya was returning to the bleachers when he passed by an intersection and found himself face to face with Endeavor.

"Oh, young Midoriya, I didn't saw you there."  
"Hello, Endeavor-san."  
"You're preparing yourself for your first fight huh?"  
"Errr... Yes, excuse me."

Midoriya kept walking and heard something that made him stop and frown.

"When you fight my Shoto, be sure to give everything you got. He must overcome this childish tantrum and I'm sure you're one of the few people who can give him a good fight that will push his limits."  
"Your Shoto?"  
"Huh? Did you said something?"  
"Heh... It's nothing... I'm sure you'll be satisfied with his fight."

Midoriya left trying to fight a smile.

* * *

**MIDNIGHT**: THAT'S ENOUGH. KIRISHIMA EIJIRO VS MONOMA NEITO. THE WINNER IS MONOMA NEITO

"Midnight-san, is he allowed to do this kind of thing? I mean, he came with two quirks beforehand."  
"Yes Iida-kun, there's nothing that says he can't do that. As long as he's not having any help during the fight he can borrow other people quirks."

Monoma had a nasty grim towards Iida and the blue-haired boy showed an irritated expression.

The third fight was ready to begin and Midoriya took a sit on the bleachers reserved for the participants. Tokoyami was there alongside with Momo and Uraraka.

"Hey."  
"Oh, you missed quite the fight... We need to be careful with that Monoma, that's a really annoying quirk."  
"A copy quirk huh? What do you think would happen if he copies your quirk Yami? Does that mean he gets a Dark Shadow to himself?"  
"That's an interesting question. Interesting as this next fight."

**MIDNIGHT**: THIRD FIGHT... TODOROKI SHOTO VS SERO HANTA. **BEGIN!**

"**Heaven-piercing Ice Wall.**"

Midoriya who was up, felt the cold wind coming from the arena bellow and didn't need to see to feel the giant mountain of ice that Todoroki created. It surpassed the stadium height."

"Je-Je-Jesus man... Don't yo- you think this is... Too mu-much?"

Sero who was frozen at the bottom of the mountain complained.

"Sorry... I overdid a little."

Todoroki said and walked forward to touch Sero's chest, melting all the ice, steam coming out. Momo took a closer look and had a feeling of dejavú.

_'I saw that steam once before... From when we fought the villains... That is related to heat since he's melting the ice but if I remember correctly, Todoroki-kun doesn't use his left side. Does that mean he used his heat that time as well? But there was no fire... That's strange.'_

**MIC**: WHAT WAS THAT... TODOROKI SHOTO FINISHED THE FIGHT WITH AN OVERPOWERED MOVE, HIS OPPONENT HAD NO CHANCE AT ALL

"Wait, isn't your fight next Momo?"  
"Oh shoot, I forgot. See you soon."  
"Good luck." Midoriya spoke as she passed by.  
"Thank you."

She ran towards the lockers while Todoroki kept melting the ice, a pool of water forming on the grass. After at least 10 minutes of melting, and 10 of draining, the arena was ready again and Midoriya heard Momo and Ibara walking in.

"**Raijin Enhancement.**"

Midoriya wasn't that far from the ground so he could see their shapes with the enhanced sixth sense. The fight began and he saw something that made him smile: Momo created two whips made of metal and waited. Shiozaki used her vine quirk to send a direct attack but when the vines were about to reach Momo, she clicked something on the whips grip and the whole metal cord ignited like if it had been dipped in gasoline or something. She could be on a circus by the way she handled the two flaming whips. She swung both cutting Shiozaki's vines like butter and advanced as Shiozaki continued to send wave after wave. Momo was a good martial artist, you had to take off your hat to that. Midoriya knew she had something on her sleeve when she asked him for help with diverse types of fighting styles. She cut another big chunk of hair from Shiozaki and as she was about to send another wave, her hair stopped mid-way. Momo cut so much of her hair that she couldn't send it anymore, so she retreated and spoke with a soft voice:

"I can't keep fighting... I... Concede."

**MIDNIGHT**: THAT'S IT. SHIOZAKI IBARA VS YAOYOROZU MOMO. THE WINNER IS YAOYOROZU MOMO

Midoriya noticed Momo walking towards her to apologize for cutting her hair like that, the length was now at her shoulders. The boy turned and saw Shinso walking towards the lockers, their fight was near.

_'Any new information Raiju?'  
__'No, he knows that I can read minds, he's counting to 1000 backward right now.'  
__'I see...'_

Midoriya got ready a few minutes later and heard the fight before his being announced:

**MIDNIGHT**: FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI VS KODAI YUI. **BEGIN!**

He took a sit on a bench and mentally started counting:

_'One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seve-'_

**MIDNIGHT**: THAT'S ENOUGH. FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI VS KODAI YUI. THE WINNER IS FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI

_'Heh.'  
__'It's a shame for Kodai Yui, She's a wonderful heroine as long as she has any equipment to work with.'  
__'Yea, her quirk is really disadvantageous when used barehanded.'  
__'It's time, be careful until we can have an idea about how he uses his brainwash. Try not to look at him and be aware of any smells.'  
__'Sure thing. Let's go.'_

Midoriya was announced and later Shinso. They walked on the arena and waited, Midoriya heard:

**MIDNIGHT**: MIDORIYA IZUKU VS SHINSO HITOSHI. **BEGIN!**

"We meet again Midoriya, where's Raiju?"

The wolf materialized next to Midoriya and answered:

"Here-"  
"Oh well... I wasn't sure this was going to work but let's give it a try."

_'What is he talking about Raiju? Raiju-'_

Midoriya was about to ask what was wrong when the wolf turned spinning and struck Midoriya on his chest, cutting him and sending him sliding, almost passing the limit line.

**MIC**: WHAAAAAT? MIDORIYA'S COMPANION JUST ATTACKED HIM OUT OF THE BLUE

"I guess Raiju is more human than I thought." Shinso said with a grim  
"Raiju?" Midoriya asked but got no answer from the wolf  
"Don't waste your time, he's mine now. Raiju... Attack him."

The wolf's eyes look dead now and he dashed towards Midoriya who reacted instinctively.

"**Raijin Enhancement.**"

As he got out of the way, he understood: His quirk was voice-related.

"What are you doing Midoriya? Is the great _Raijin_ jammed without his pet?"

"I guess you already understood. There's no point anyway. You won't hurt your beloved wolf and now-"

He never saw the attack, he only saw Midoriya's draw and felt a shockwave passing on the top of his head. Midoriya sheathed his sword and stood still again. Shinso bit his lower lip, losing part of his composture.

"RAIJU. ATTACK!"

Raiju came jumping from one side to another with great speed and Midoriya's body assumed a position some of the people present had seen before. Momo, Tokoyami, Bakugou, Todoroki and a few others opened their eyes wide with disbelief as Midoriya unsheathed his sword a second time:

"**Rakurai**"

Two sounds were heard: One was the destruction of part of the stadium that got sliced by the upgoing attack and the second was the two parts of the wolf that got sliced up dropping on the floor. Shinso looked with incredulity as Midoriya threw his sword on the floor loudly and walked towards him. For a moment, Shinso felt true fear. Midoriya stopped 10 meters from him and raising one hand to the sky said loud and clear:

"**Raijin's Sin - Thunderlord**"

The whole stadium shivered with the lightning bolts striking the arena. One by one they hit Midoriya's hand and formed his known appearance. After he was pulsating with power he raised his hand again calling for the lightning. 3 times he was hit with the energy bolts and his hair lost its green color again. He took one step closer and Shinso understood

"You're saying you'll defeat me without even fighting?"

"You were born with this amazing quirk... You wouldn't know what it feels like to be born with a quirk like mine."

"Everyone says my quirk is more suitable to become a villain than a hero, you wouldn't understand, right?"  
"..."

Midoriya stopped after hearing that and looked back to Raiju's sliced body. He looked up again and called from all the bolts of lightning available. He energized all his drums and started floating. No one knew what to say, not even Mic, Midnight, or Aizawa. Midoriya slowly flew towards Shinso who fell on his butt and looked up with fear on his face. For his surprise, Midoriya asked:

"Tell me, do I look like a hero now?"

As he said that he took off his blindfold and opened his eyes, making Shinso's mouth open.

"I... I concede."

The sight of Midoriya's glowing red eyes sent a shiver through his body. The place around his eyes was cracked like a volcano with lava below its surface but in this case, a red glow was below his skin despite his eyes looking dead. It was terrifying to see from up close and after Shinso words, Midoriya stopped and returned to the floor raising his left hand to the side to release his power but Midnight felt that he was going to attack Shinso and released her body toxin. Midoriya felt the sweat fragrance and felt dizziness.

"**Fuujin's wall**"

He swung his hand towards the smoke and the wind pressure pushed the pink vapor away, almost knocking Midnight down of her stand.

"Why are you attack me Midnight-sensei?"  
"I thought-"  
"He already conceded." Midoriya raised his left hand and his power vanished like dark smoke. He then turned to Shinso who was still down and said spitefully:

"Your excuse to act like that is ridiculous. Your quirk is more suitable to be a villain's? Don't give me this shit. You saw my power, do you think everyone will be jumping happily when they see that? I'm not a beacon of light either but you don't see me using my quirk on good people like you did before. I won't be a hypocrite and say you can't use your power at all, I'll just tell you that you shouldn't use it on people when you have another way to solve things."

"You wouldn't understand."

"You can keep telling yourself that, or you can start acting like a hero, but what you won't be doing anymore is using your quirk on unsuspect students to your own benefit, by doing that you're actually acting like a true villain."

Midoriya turned and walked towards Raiju's to raise one hand, absorbing the two parts of his body at the same time Raiju appeared at his side.

"What? How is he-"  
"What you took control of was never Raiju, he was always by my side. He created this lightning clone to test his theory that you could control other people's minds using your words, well, your questions to be more precise. He figure it out mid-fight that as long as the target doesn't feel like he's answering a question, the power won't activate. After he got the answer I just wanted to give you a lesson."  
"You-"

**MIDNIGHT**: THIS... THIS IS IT. MIDORIYA IZUKU VS SHINSO HITOSHI. THE WINNER IS MIDORIYA IZUKU

The two boys walked out of the arena and Midoriya looked between his shoulder after he heard a few members of the general studies congratulation Shinso from the bleachers above for being able to keep his own against him.

_'Good call on the questions Raiju.'_  
_'Thank you. You know, even though it was a clone, I felt hurt by you killing me with such ease.'_  
_'What you mean, I knew it wasn't you.'_  
_'But it looked like me. You've changed. The old you would at least be a little troubled by doing that, but this new you are all logical... Wouldn't you say that you changed a little too much?'_  
_'I don't know... After my fight against Fuujin and Suijin I kind of... Everything seems so black and white.'_  
_'Do you want to talk about that?'_  
_'There's nothing to talk about.'_  
_'I believe it is, like that fact you alter your own memories to hide from me the fact that you didn't just 'absorbed' the two.'_

Midoriya stopped walking and turned to the wolf who materialize, staring at him.

"How-"

_'I saw it on your sleep, you dreamt about it. At first, I didn't realize it wasn't a normal dream, but a partial memory. I understood earlier today that you've been lying to me, I just couldn't understand why.'  
'...'_  
_'Why is it that you can't tell me? I understand you hiding something from any other people, but I'm you-'_  
_'That's exactly the point Raiju.'_  
_'You... You're ashamed of what you did, I can see that.'_  
_'...'_  
_'Show me what you did Midorirya.'_  
_'I don't want to.'_  
_'Show me anyway.'_

Midoriya bit his lip and after giving a little thought, shook his head.

_'Please, stop insisting.'_ He began to walk away and Raiju tried to read him  
_'What did you do to them Midoriya? What did you do to Fuujin and Suijin?'_

After the question, he tried not to think about what happened, but he slipped and remembered for a small second and Raiju understood.

_'You didn't defeat them... You... You made a deal with them.'_  
_'...'_  
_'What did you promise- Did you promise your life to them?'_  
_'I did what I had to do in order to survive.'_  
_'Are you telling me that both Fuujin and Suijin are inside of you right now?'_  
_'...'_  
_'TELL ME.'_

Midoriya turned and looked at the wolf, his red lightning sparkling caused by his anger.

'Yes.'  
'That's why when you fainted, Fuujin took over your body... You promised them that they could come with you to this realm and take over your body when you die.'  
'I did.'

A minute of silence flew between them as they remained there, looking at each other.

_'You shouldn't have done that... That was unthinkable.'_  
_'I had no other choice Raiju... I wasn't going to defeat them, even with my sword, so I had to make a choice.'_  
_'This can blow out of proportion at any time.'_  
_'I know, but the more I use their power, the more I can control it. I feel even more control over Fuujin's powers now-'_  
_'It doesn't matter. Can't you see? You're doomed and you most likely doomed the whole world with this.'  
'Perhaps, but as I said, I had no other choice. I'll try to deal with it when the time comes.'_

They both left as Midnight shouted again:

**MIDNIGHT**: THIS IS IT. URARAKA OCHACO VS KENDO ITSUKA. THE WINNER IS URARAKA OCHACO  
**MIC**: THAT WAS FAST... THAT WAS AN ONE TOUCH FIGHT. URARAKA OCHACO SENT KENDO ITSUKA FLYING OUT OF THE ARENA FOR THE WIN  
**AIZAWA**: SHE HAS A VERY USEFULL QUIRK, HER GROWTH PREVISION SHOWS SHE HAS GREAT POTENTIAL

Midoriya kept walking and bumped on Bakugou who was going for his fight.

"Watch where you going Deku."

"Don't you dare to lose until I can beat your ass."

Midoriya looked at him and smiled. Although Bakugou understood other people's quirks, he never gave too much thought about their applicability the same way Midoriya has.

"I don't think we'll be seeing each other in the next phase Kacchan."  
"HUH?!"

Midoriya walked away before Bakugou could insult him somehow and the boy walked in the arena, looking at Kaminari at the other side. After Midnight shouted begin, Bakugou instantly went for the kill but saw a smiling Kaminari looking at him:

"My bad Bakugou. **Indiscriminate Shock. 1.3 million volts!**"

The yellow electricity hit Bakugou's body making him shake in place for a few seconds, until he dropped, smoke coming out of his hair. Everyone in the bleachers got up looking astonished and confused. One of the favorites was down and it didn't look like he was going to get up.

Midoriya arrived at the bleachers and looked back to the arena. Midnight went to check on Bakugou and shook her head once.

**MIDNIGHT**: THIS IS IT. BAKUGOU KATSUKI VS KAMINARI DENKI. THE WINNER IS-

Bakugou's left hand gripped her ankle and she looked down at him who uttered between his teeth.

"I'm... Not... Dead... I'll... Fight..."  
"You're in no condition to-"  
"I'll... Fucking... Fight..."

For everyone's surprise, he got up. He looked beat up, one eye closed and his left arm and leg were shaking.

"Fine... You're such an M. BUT I LIKE THAT... I'LL ALLOW THE FIGHT TO CONTINUE."  
_'She continued with the fight based on her strange tastes again.'_ Everyone thought.

Kaminari wasn't looking too good himself after using his power, but he could at least move. He positioned his fingers like a handgun and shot an electric bullet towards Bakugou who stood still, unable to respond in time. Midoriya didn't have to look to know the result. He heard the sound that Bakugou's body made when he fell to the ground, fainted.

**MIDNIGHT**: THIS IS IT. BAKUGOU KATSUKI VS KAMINARI DENKI. THE WINNER IS KAMINARI DENKI

Midoriya was sitting next to Tokoyami and waited for everyone to be there. The participants arrived one by one to waited for the quarter-finals to be announced. Midoriya was quiet, thinking about Bakugou and his loss.

_'You should've helped him... This is going to destroy his spirit.' _Raiju said.  
_'I meant it when I said that I was done caring about him, he must understand that he isn't the strongest in order to become stronger.'_

Suddenly, he heard the noise from the big screen and people cheering. The speakers started announcing the confronts:

**Todoroki Shoto **vs** Monoma Reita**

Todoroki looked at Monoma wondering about the implications of that fight and Monoma returned his stare with a nasty grim.

"I wonder if I can use both of your powers at once."

**Iida Tenya **vs** Fumikage Tokoyami  
**

"I wish the best of luck to you Tokoyami-kun."  
"Likewise."

**Yaoyorozu Momo **vs** Uraraka Ochaco**

"Best of luck Uraraka-san."  
"I'll do my best, it won't go like last time."

**Kaminari Denki **vs **Midoriya Izuku**

"Well, that's interesting." Kaminari smiled letting yellow electricity flow through his body while looking at Midoriya who smiled back letting dark electricity sparkle.  
"I couldn't agree more Kaminari-kun." Midoriya answered with a big smile."

* * *

**Author's note: How about a review?**


	15. Blood Ties

" Speaking out loud "  
_' Thinking '_  
_Highlighted Information_  
Written information  
**Titles and Techniques**

* * *

**Blood Ties**

Bakugou opened his eyes and quickly sat on the bed. He looked around and remembered what happened.

"Oh, you're awake." Recovery Girl came writing on a chart.  
"Oy... Granny... For how long have I been here?"  
"Umm, 30 minutes. You had a few burns and some internal damage. Hold on for a second, there's someone who wants to see you."

She left the room, and Bakugou stood there in silence. He could still hear some noise coming from the stadium. He just lost like shit to Kaminari... How did that happen?

"How did I... Shit... SHIT!"  
"It's simple, actually."

He turned to the other bed on the far left of the infirmary after hearing a female voice and a girl pulled the curtains back. He couldn't remember her name.

"You're wondering how you'd lost right? I did the same for some time."  
"Huh? Who the fuck are you? Don't put us on the same boat-"  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not a fucking loser-"

"But you are. You lost like all the others."  
"What did you say to me? You wanna fucking fight?"  
"Not really. I was watching you know? I saw your fight... Your style raised some questions... I was wondering... Why did you charge head-on like that?"  
"Huh? It's none of your fucking business."

He closed his fists and looked away.

"Want to hear my theory?"  
"Won't you shut up? Who the fuck are you anyway?"  
"I'm your classmate, Kodai Yui."  
"Great, now shut the fuck up."  
"I watched your fight and the previous one, do you know what I think?"  
"I swear to fucking god that I'll get up and beat you up-"  
"I think you were trying to imitate Midoriya Izuku."  
"Wha-"  
"You watched his overwhelming win, didn't you? You wanted an uncontested win like his, that's why you went straight on... You were trying to prove yourself."

"When I was on the 1-B we had all of you as role models, especially the strong ones. We had a ranking list where we wrote your strengths and weaknesses. I know a thing or two about your quirks after analyzing all of you. Do you want to know what rank Kaminari Denki had on our list?"

"He was 5th."  
"So fucking what?"  
"You were 4th."  
"HUH?!"  
"Just to let you know, the ranking that time was like this: Midoriya, Todoroki, Fumikage, Bakugou, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu-"  
"I don't wanna hear your fucking rank... It means shit to me."  
"We created it after analyzing all of you. Kaminari Denki has an amazing quirk. Do you have any idea of the applicability and impact electricity has on a human body? I believe you do, because of your contact with Midoriya-san."  
"You sound just like shitty Deku... Fucking nerds."  
"Our bodies run on electricity, just this fact opens lots of possibilities. Kaminari's only weakness is the fact that he hasn't learned how to use his power without hitting himself, while you have a wonderful offensive quirk but with very few applicabilities other than fighting. He is one of the strongest in your class and you didn't even stop to consider that. The way you went straight to him was dumb."  
"SHUT UP-"  
"Why are you so aggressive? And why are you even more aggressive around Midoriya Izuku? You have this look when you're close to him."  
"You fucking- Why are you so fixated on him? Do you like him, is that it? Disgusting nerds."  
"When he's the subject, you're always on the defensive." Her face didn't change after his provocation.

"I already told you to shut up."  
"Is it because he's far more powerful than you currently?"  
"You don't know what you're talking about... He's not stronger than me."  
"I know you were a group... Yaoyorozu, Fumikage, Midoriya, and you... Is this caused by the fact that they all evolved significantly and you-"

Bakugou got up from his bed and quickly dashed through the room brandishing his hand to the side of Kodai's face, exploding the equipment behind her bed, messing her hair. Her face remained unaffected as she turned to see the damage and turned back to face him.

"You don't know shit about me."

"Don't give me this look... I know I fucked up all right? I don't need you to say that... I should've prepared for that asshole's power but I..."  
"You?"  
"You don't fucking get it..."

He turned his back on her and walked to his bed.

"Tell me."  
"You're fucking annoying."  
"Am I?"  
"Yes, you are... I don't want to talk about it all right? I know I would... I would kill that dumb face but I..."  
"You what?"  
"I got diverted."  
"What could have possibly diverted you to the point you stop thinking objectively about a fight?"

"You can tell me y'know? I won't tell anyone."

Bakugou sneaked a glance at the strange inexpressive girl to see if she was making fun of him, but she was serious.

"Why does this matter to you? Why do you give a fuck about what happened to me?"  
"Because I like you."  
"What the fuck? Huh?"  
"Not romantically, I like all of you."  
"Are you retard or something?"  
"I've been following your steps since Midoriya's first appearance on the news... I won't lie. I got a little fixated on his quirk at first. I always liked strange quirks and electricity-related powers. I saw his first appearance against the slimy villain, and later you two inside Yaoyorozu's household although he hadn't his lightning powers back them, I got amazed by his Crimson Moon. You two were the reason I applied to the U.A. I had the wish to stay in the same class as you two, but I ended up on 1-B. Luckily, I was sent to your class later and I could finally meet you all."  
"Are you a stalker or some shit?"  
"Not at all, I'm just a... I guess you could call me a fan."  
"You're fucking weird."  
"I told you the truth, now tell me what was your diversion."  
"You're fucking pushy."

She just waited in silence and Bakugou scratched his nose a little embarrassed.

"It was something that shithead told me before the fight... He told me... He said I wouldn't win."  
"Midoriya-san said that?"  
"It was the first time he spoke like that... It was the first time he doubted me... It was the first time he told me I was... So I wanted to show him I could beat that fucker head-on... I wasn't expecting his power to knock me out."  
"And his power can't do that."  
"Huh?"  
"Kaminari's move called **1.3 million volts** is an _AoE_ attack, meaning each target whose hit gets a partial current. What he actually did was to change his attack from an _AoE_ to a _single target type_... You took the whole discharge, and that knocked you out... I heard Recovery Girl saying that you could have developed serious brain damage if you got shot by another attack like that."

Bakugou had a frustrated look on his face when he started talking to himself:

"I can't be the weakling... I didn't do shit when those white-haired motherfuckers attacked and killed ponytail... I just stood there and watched as he saved the day again... He's always in front of me nowadays... I can't be the fucking weakling... Even birdbrain-"

He froze and looked to her face feeling embarrassed, spilling his guts out like that in front of that strange girl who was educated wanting for him to continue, but he didn't. He turned his face and remained in silence.

"I lost in less than 10 seconds to Fumikage Tokoyami. I had zero chance... And it was frustrating for me as well... So I can only imagine how frustrating is for you-"  
"You don't know me, plain face."  
"I know enough. Do you want to know one of your weaknesses from our list?"

"Your temper. I don't mean your aggressive behavior, but the way you let the situation take control of you. You weren't like this on the mansion incident. You were precise and despite being younger, you had your head straight. I wonder if that was the influence of Midoriya-san on you."  
"What are you fucking telling me plain face?"  
"I'm telling you that maybe you should learn how to behave and think objectively… And also to stop being a jerk."  
"I knew it... You do have a death wish."  
"See? You're like a child... Always threatening others, always shouting you will kill someone... Always cursing and being aggressive."  
"Fuck off."  
"Thank you for the perfect example."  
"I'm done talking to you."  
"I believe I am too."

She pulled her curtains and disappeared behind them while Bakugou lay down with his arms crossed behind his head, thinking about what just happened.

The door went open and Recovery Girl came in followed by no other than Raiju.

"Wha- Shitty wolf... What are you doing here?"  
"I came to talk."  
"Huh? Talk about what?"  
"Midoriya."

* * *

**MIDNIGHT**: THE FIRST SEMI-FINAL WILL NOW BEGIN. FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI VS IIDA TENYA. GET READY! START!

Iida starting running, circulating the arena for a few seconds to get momentum so he could shift up his engine while Tokoyami waited, standing still, following him with his eyes alone. After reaching the desired speed, Iida went straight towards Tokoyami changing his direction in the last moment, trying a faint to flank him but found himself face to face with Dark Shadow who struck, sending him sliding away. The moment he looked up, he saw Tokoyami jumping from behind, entering Dark Shadow mid-air as he assumed his stance.

"**Dark Abyss**"

Iida understood why he was waiting. He aimed to make a counter-attack on his advance after making him lose his speed. He had the upper hand now since Iida hadn't built enough speed to get out of the incoming attack. Iida analyzed his options for the shortest of the seconds and quickly went all in.

"**Recipro**"

As he said that, his exhausts starting spitting blue fire, and he disappeared from Tokoyami's view leaving a vacuum behind him that pulled Tokoyami to the side, making the boy lose his step. He circulated him in half a second and started a spin:

"**Extend**"

The fire grew, and the exhausts started to burn Iida's skin, but he ignored the pain and finished his move, delivering a rounded kick. Tokoyami had no time to turn to see from each side the attack was coming, so he applied the Darkness Manipulation following his instinct. He had a quick insight and created his shield on his left side at the exact moment Iida's kick made contact, sending him flying across the arena.

"**BUUUUUUURST**!"

The blue-haired boy had an expression that showed only pain as he looked to check if he managed to push him out of boundaries, his exhausters spitting smoke, but as Tokoyami got up, he saw that he was a few meters from the line.

"Damn it."  
"That was close… Let's go, Dark Shadow."

Tokoyami sent Dark Shadow forward to push Iida out of boundaries with no major effort since Iida couldn't move after using his secret move.

**MIDNIGHT**: THIS IS IT. IIDA TENYA IS OUT OF BOUNDARIES. THE WINNER IS FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI  
**MIC**: ANOTHER QUICK WIN. GREAT RESPONSE FROM FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI TO DEFEND THAT KICK, IIDA TENYA HAS AN AMAZING QUIRK, DID YOU SEE THAT SPEED?

As the two moved from the arena, they passed by the next two. Todoroki was with a determined look on his face while Monoma had his usual mockery smile.

**MIDNIGHT**: SECOND FIGHT. TODOROKI SHOTO VS MONOMA REITA.

As they walked in, Shoto saw his father on the stands, his flame highlighting his silhouette from afar. Shoto turned to see Monoma who was glaring at him.

**MIC**: THIS IS GOING TO BE AN INTERESTING FIGHT, WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IF MONOMA MANAGES TO GET TODOROKI'S QUIRK? HE MUST NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCE  
**MIDNIGHT**: GET READY! BEGIN!

Monoma assumed a stance but Todoroki started walking towards him, making the blonde boy tilt his head. He had copied 3 quirks from his classmates and was ready to go, but something on Todoroki's expression made him stand straight and wait.

**MIC**: WHAT IS GOING ON... WHAT IS TODOROKI DOING-

Todoroki stopped right next to him and for everyone's surprise, raised his left hand with his palm up. Monoma eyes widened, and he understood. He touched his hand and quickly jumped away, laughing:

"Hah... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA... WHAT? I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU DID THIS... BUT I ALWAYS WANTED TO USE THE NUMBER'S TWO QUIRK... AND NOW I CAN... THANKS TO YOU... HAHAHAHA… YOU'LL REGRET DOING THIS TODOROKI."

As he said that, he rose his right arm, creating ice for a second and quickly letting go, he wasn't interested in that quirk. He stopped producing ice with his right and raised his left arm, opening a wide smile as fire erupted. Everyone was in shock as he increased his new power, bringing his flames out, making people cover their faces from the heat.

**MIC**: I CAN'T BELIEVE... HE WILLINGLY GAVE AWAY HIS POWER… WHYYYYYY?

Monoma was smiling the whole time while all eyes were on him. A few were looking at Shoto who was glaring at Endeavor.

"SHOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO ALLOWING HIM TO COPY MY POWER?

**MIC**: OH MY, LOOKS LIKE ENDEAVOR IS ANGRY WITH HIS SON

Todoroki was still staring at him and for everyone's surprise, he slightly smiled.

"I did this to show you something."

He started to speak to his father when Monoma came brandishing his burning arm, sending a wave of fire towards Todoroki who raised his right arm, creating a giant ice wall, blocking his attack. Monoma had a maniac smile on his face as he pointed his arm, letting the fire flow increase. On the other side, Todoroki continued to speak:

"Marriage for quirks... You chose my mother because of her quirk, so her ice could cool your fire, so the next fire user could achieve what you never could, but you got something wrong."

As he said that, his left arm started to heat and a few flames appeared at the same moment Monoma increased his flames on the other side again, cracking his ice wall.

"You may think your power is the greatest, that you're the strongest, but you're wrong about one particular thing."

Monoma finally destroyed his ice wall and came shouting, with his left arm up, he was breathing heavily, sweating, and looked dizzy. Todoroki was still looking up to the stands and said before swinging his right hand:

"Mother's power is stronger than yours. **Ice Tomb**."

Ice erupted from the already frozen ground and locked Monoma inside, creating some kind of frosted coffin. As he used that, his left arm started to burn, but when Endeavor started asking himself what was going on, Todoroki made something extraordinary. His fire started to shrink and recoil to his shoulder, and as his hand and elbow lost its red flame, only small flames remained. Suddenly the fire disappeared, replaced for a steam form that was coming out of his body, it was like a small cape. Midoriya started to laugh out loud to that and couldn't bring himself to stop as he looked to the side and noticed Endeavor's posture, unable to believe his eyes.

"Your quirk is now where it belongs... His sole purpose is to allow me to use my true power to its fullest capability... This knife cuts both ways… The same way mother's ice could cool your fire, your fire can heat mother's ice. I'm not half and half anymore... I am… **The Ice Emperor**."

Shoto made a short pause and continued his monologue:

"Thank you for your power, now it can help me achieve what mother never could, the number 1 spot."

Inside a hospital room, a white-haired woman faintly smiled after hearing that on the TV.

Endeavor was in complete shock and looked to the side after hearing Midoriya's laugh from afar and understood his previous words: _I'm sure you'll be satisfied with his fight._

Monoma exploded his enclosure and looked around, confused by all that steam blocking his vision, and after spotting Todoroki, he unleashed all his remaining power in a single attack, making Midnight and Cementos worry about Todoroki and the arena's integrity.  
As the fire attack came, covering Todoroki's view of everything except the giant fireball, he raised his right hand closed and as the fireball approached, he opened it, like if he was setting something free:

"**Absolute Zero**"

Briefly, as if it never happened an icy windblast hit the incoming fireball, resulting in a blast that extinguished the fire destroying the ground, sending bricks everywhere and a few seconds later, a haze involved all the arena. Everyone looked around trying to understand what happened until they saw Monoma. He was completely frozen, like a statue made of ice, and Midoriya stopped laughing... If this was the same as before with the Nomus, then Monoma could be dead, as the narrators echoed people's thoughts:

**MIC**: WHAT WAS THAT? HE MANAGED TO EXTINGUE THAT AMOUNT OF FIRE WITH ONLY ONE ATTACK WHILE INCAPACITATING HIS OPPONENT?! THAT WAS AMAZING

Aizawa was up trying to get a better look at the arena, worried about Monoma since he knew by the footage from the villain's attack what Todoroki's Absolute Zero could do. The boy walked towards Monoma and touching his frozen face, melted the thin layer of ice, allowing him to breathe again. He touched his chest with his left arm and waited. He fainted and Todoroki looked back to Midnight.

**MIDNIGHT**: T-THIS IS I- IT... THE WI- WINNER IS TODOROKI SHOTO

As she said that, she jumped from her stand and walked towards the arena hugging herself from the cold, but stopped a few meters away. The floor was completely frozen, even the grass was now resembling a thousand short knives made of ice.

"Todoroki-kun, melt this ice so we can go help Monoma-kun."  
"I can't melt this, what I could do is destroy the ice with my heat."  
"What?!"  
"The Absolute Zero doesn't freeze things... It transforms things into pure ice. Everything touched by the Absolute Zero loses all its properties, transforming into ice. I had to train for some time to control it a little, so I could dose the amount, well, enough not to kill someone at least."  
"What did you do to Monoma? Does that mean-"  
"He's fainted because of his excessive use of my father's power... You should know that the more heat he uses, the more his body overheats, until the point he can't keep going. My Absolute Zero froze only his clothes, and the heat that I'm maintaining on him right now is the only thing between him and ice burns on his whole body, so please, find a way to destroy the ice by yourselves."

After a few seconds, Cementos came and covered the ice with cement so they could get Monoma out of there. As they put him on a cart and he was about to be taken, Todoroki broke his ice clothes and he was quickly covered with a blanket. As he was carried to the infirmary, Todoroki looked up and didn't saw Endeavor anymore, so he walked toward the lockers, but go cut by his father on the first corridor. The number two hero came like a raging bull, grabbing his collar and pulling him from the ground, his face livid.

"How dare you... I pulled up with your teenager behavior for too much time, this ends now... You'll get back on track and will become the next me, this is not up for discussion... I was going easy on you, but-"  
"Enough with this, could you please put me down?"  
"Not until you give me your word that you'll-"  
"**Ice Tomb**"

Endeavor vanished inside ice for half a second before he blasted it open, looking at his son with eyes that showed only disbelief.

"You dare to attack me..."  
"You still don't get it yet, do you?"

"The fact that you're the number #2 hero is the only thing stopping me from breaking all the bones on your body."  
"What did you said?"  
"Exactly what you heard. You do not understand what my power can really achieve, do you? I could freeze you to death before you could take a swing at me."

The number two hero was dumb folded, unable to believe the words coming out of Shoto's mouth, he looked like a completely different person.

"Since I can't touch you, this is the best way for me to punish you... Your beloved power will never be my main force... The power you valued so much will be the tool to heat my body as I use my true strength: Mother's ice. You'll never surpass All Might using me or anyone else because it doesn't matter how many times you surpass him through another person, you already failed to surpass him by yourself, and there's nothing more pathetic than asking another person to live for you and fulfill your dreams on your behalf. Do you believe I would ever forget what you did to my mother? How you constantly forced her to live in fear? How you mistreated Fuyumi, Toya, and Natsuo? Calling them failures as they weren't born with the characteristics you wanted? You're a piece of scum. You're a vile man and it doesn't matter how much you beg for it, I'll never forgive you for what you did to us."  
"That's enough... You'll regret speaking to me like that."  
"Am I?"

Todoroki asked, freezing the whole corridor in a second, seeing red and losing control, closing his right hand, waiting for the signal to attack.  
Endeavor took a step forward and before Todoroki could open his right hand a second time, they both looked to the end of the corridor to see two people approaching:

"Whoa Whoa Whoa… How about we stop this right here, we don't want an incident while the festival is still going, right Endeavor-san? Don't you agree, Yami?"  
"Indeed."  
"You two- _You_, Midoriya… You have something to do with this, don't you?"  
"Maybe I do."

Endeavor was so mad that he took a step towards Midoriya and the two felt he would attack, but he stopped himself in the last second and turned to Todoroki:

"We'll talk about this later, don't think this is over."  
"My answer will always be the same, it doesn't matter how much time passes."

Endeavor turned and left, passing by Midoriya and Tokoyami, disappearing in the next corner.

"What are you two doing here?"  
"My fight's next and Yami wanted to walk me here-"  
"Stop lying, there's still Yaoyorozu Momo and Uraraka Ochaco's fight before yours."  
"Er..."  
"Fine, we came to check on you." Tokoyami answered.  
"Yami!"  
"What? It's the truth."  
"Why?" Shoto asked.  
"What you mean why? Because we thought your father would react the exact way he did, so we came to watch your back."  
"My back is fine, I wasn't hurt on the fight."  
"Huh?" Tokoyami frowned wondering if Todoroki was messing with them while Midoriya pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh.  
"Umm, we were talking about having your back meaning helping you if you needed."  
"Oh, I understand... That was unnecessary but thank you."  
"It's almost time to go Midoriya, I'll head back and you should prepare for your fight."  
"Thanks Yami, see you later."

Tokoyami turned and left, trying not to fall on Todoroki's ice, while the boy also walked away, passing by Midoriya who called him before he could vanish.

"So?"  
"Huh?"  
"Don't _huh_ me... Tell me… How did it feel?"  
"Oh... You were right about everything… I wish I would've done this sooner."

Todoroki remembered his first fight against Midoriya and his words after he took off his earpiece:

_What if you chose the path you want to follow Todoroki-kun. You hate him for his abuse and neglected your power because it belongs to him… But his fire isn't the only power inside of you, is it? Tell me, if you wanted, couldn't you use his fire to help your freezing problem? I saw in your memories how he's fixated about your mother's quirk and how he expects her quirk to support his… But isn't the opposite also true? Maybe your answer resides there, maybe his fire isn't your problem but your answer… Although, I'm not the one you should listen to…_

"I'm glad everything worked out for you… Also, I loved the Absolute Zero, although is a dangerous move."  
"Thanks… I have more control over it now… I wish you good luck in your next fight."  
"Thank you, see you later."

They parted ways and Midoriya walked back to the locker room, passing by Iida, who was on the phone with a disturbed face. Midoriya remembered he also wanted to call his mom, so he walked in the waiting room and taking out his phone, pressed the quick dial and waited, but was sent to voicemail.

_'Maybe she's so focused on the festival that she isn't picking up… I wish I could ask her what she thought about my fight. Wait, where's Raiju?'_

Midoriya tried to feel his link with Raiju, but all he could tell was that he was on the stands, maybe waiting to watch Yaoyorozu's fight that was about to begin.

_'Oh, right… I should go watch as well-'_

His cellphone ringing cut his thoughts, Midoriya already knew it was his mom since he set up a different ringtone for each contact of his, so he could identify the caller forehanded.

"Mom, I called you a few seconds ago-"  
"Izuku..." Her voice sounded frightened  
"Mom? What's wrong?"  
"Izuku… Don't come-"

After that, the line went mute and Midoriya felt a shiver run down his whole body. He couldn't move nor speak, he just stood there trying to listen to anything. A few seconds later, a male voice spoke:

"Hello there, Midoriya. I wasn't planning to call you so soon but if you start suspecting something this could go wrong. I've been wanting to speak with you for some time now and I found this to be the perfect moment, you know, since all heroes are so busy securing the festival. I don't have to tell you, do I? You already know the deal… We'll kill her and blah blah blah… Come and save her if you can, we'll send you a location via text and don't bother bringing that wolf of yours, we'll know even if he's invisible. You have 2 hours to get here."

The line went dead before Midoriya could make any threat or plead and after that, he looked at his cellphone for a few seconds until a text message arrived. He turned the text to sound so he could know where to go. He knew that place, it was in an antique neighborhood with a lot of old mansions. He felt he should tell Raiju, but for some reason he didn't, quickly running out of the room towards his mother.

_'No _no no_… How many times will this happen? The police and the hero association promised me they would protect our house since I had a few incidents with villains… This can't be happening again… Is this the Moon Clan? No… Calm down, I still have time to get there… I swear that I'll exterminate all of them this time… There won't be any pests left… Hold on mom...'_

Midoriya was so worked up that he passed by Asui who was coming back from the restroom. She took a glimpse at his face and what she saw there made her feel a bad omen. She wondered for a few seconds if she should ask one of his friends about what happened but Midoriya was always facing something dark, so maybe that was his usual daily face.

**MIDNIGHT**: THIS IS IT... THE WINNER IS YAOYOROZU MOMO  
**MIC**: I HAVE TO SAY, URARAKA'S QUIRK APPLICABILITY IS AMAZING, BUT SHE'S STILL MISSING SOMETHING. SHE WASN'T ABLE TO STAND A CHANCE AGAINST YAOYOROZU MOMO AND HER VERSATILE QUIRK  
**AIZAWA**: THE CANNON WITH NETS TO CAPTURE THE ENEMY WAS SMART, SHE WAS ABLE TO MAINTAIN DISTANCE AND CAPTURE URARAKA WITH EASE  
**MIC**: WE'RE JUMPING TO ANOTHER GREAT FIGHT, UP NEXT IS THE DARK HORSE, KAMINARI DENKI VERSUS ONE OF THE FAVORITES, MIDORIYA IZUKU.  
**MIDNIGHT**: KAMINARI DENKI VS MIDORIYA IZUKU

After Midnight's call, Kaminari came from his corridor and walked in the arena, but from the other side, Midoriya was nowhere to be seen.

**MIDNIGHT**: MIDORIYA IZUKU... MIDORIYA IZUKU?

A girl using a big headset and carrying a chart came running from the corridor Midoriya was supposed to be and whispered something to Midnight who frowned

**MIDNIGHT**: THE COMPETITOR MIDORIYA IZUKU IS NOT ON HIS WAITING ROOM AND NOWHERE NEAR THE PREMISES, I'M ISSUING A 15 MINUTE WARNING FOR HIM TO RETURN TO THE FIGHT OR HE'LL BE DECLASSIFIED

Midoriya heard that from a big screen that was transmitting the festival in a crowded area as he kept running, not a single regret about abandoning the festival, his sole focus was the plan to destroy everyone involved with his mother's kidnapping. A few people recognized him running and start pointing, while others got their cellphones out and started filming as he passed like a bullet, his enhancement at full power.

"Wow, did you see that?"  
"That's the kid who just fought at the festival, right? Where is he going? His next fight is about to begin."  
"Maybe we should call his school to inform something's happening to him."  
"Yea, I'll look the number up."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Midoriya finally arrived. The address they gave him was to an abandoned building on a deserted area, of course. Midoriya had time, so he took a seat and started meditating, trying to regain a little energy back, he had used his enhancement for at least 30 minutes and was exhausted. After 15 minutes he felt he wasn't getting any stamina and energy back, so he got up and taking a deep breath, walked in.

To his surprise, the place was empty, there was not even furniture or some old stuff abandoned inside, but he knew better. He scanned the room and found a small hole in the floor, and as he got close, he saw a ladder leading to the underground. After sliding down, he turned to an extensive corridor. Midoriya touched a wall releasing his webbing, mentally drawing a map of that place and what he found there was strange... He spotted only two signatures, one was definitely from his mother and the other unknown... He ran towards her general direction, arriving a few minutes later in a big room where he noticed one person waiting, wearing a hood, while his mother was inside a cage hanging on the ceiling. He was about to charge at the man when he raised a hand showing some kind of device:

"This is a pressure detonator. You know what it means right? If my finger leaves the handle, your mother will be blown into pieces."

Midoriya looked up and felt a small current connecting the detonator to a receptor on the cage.

"Mom? MOM?"  
"She's just asleep, don't worry."  
"You're dead..."  
"I understand you're angry, but these are the wrong words to the man literally holding your mother's life on his hand. I'll cut you some slack because of the situation, so let's get to business. Do you see the object on the far side of the room with your power?"

_'Something is wrong... There's no way this guy is alone in here... I could run with the Godspeed and cut his hand off... Or maybe I could try to deactivate the current between the two devices, although it's risky...'_

"Both your ideas are pretty good, but this isn't the only device connected to the cage, and you're also right, I'm not the only one here."

_'What?! Did he read my mind?'_

"Yes, I did... So stop plotting and answer my questions. Can you see the object on your far right?"

Midoriya looked to the side with his sixth sense and saw what it looked like a table.

"Yes, I can see it."  
"You'll go there and an associate of mine will administrate a drug to put you to sleep."  
"What? Why? Why are you doing this? Are you with the Moon Clan?"

"What do you want from me?"  
"What can one possibly want from you, **Cursed one**?"

Midoriya frowned and his mouth fell open after hearing those words coming out of his mouth.

"You... I'M BLIND... CAN'T YOU SEE MY EYES HAVE NO VALUE ANYMORE... WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"  
"Who said your eyes have no more value?"  
"Huh?"  
"Perhaps this girl?"

The man pointed one hand, and one light was lit on the upper floor while someone removed some kind of blanked, revealing no other than Cathleen, tied with ropes and gagged.

"What the fu- Cath-san? What the hell is going on... What is happening?"  
"Not only her but another friend of yours is here." The man spoke again and a second person was carried and placed side by side with Cathleen.  
"Shinji-san?"  
"Now that I have your attention, will you comply?"  
"What you want with my eyes... I already told you-"  
"Izu... Izuku..." Midoriya Inko started waking up after all that shouting and after a few seconds, looked down at her son.  
"IZUKU... NOOOO- I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE... MY BABY- NO NO NO… PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM… PLEASEEEE..." She begged to the man who for Midoriya's surprise, stopped talking and turned, looking at her. After a few seconds of silence from the man's part, a second figure jumped and joined him, a figure that Midoriya instantly recognized.

"Haw- Hawks-san?"  
"Yo kid, long time no see."

* * *

Things were out of control. Midoriya glared at Hawks and couldn't understand why he was side by side with the man who had kidnapped his mother with a smile on his face.

"Hawks-san… What's the meaning of this... He's the one who-"  
"I know that kid, and I'm the one who helped him."  
"You... You did... What?"  
"We don't have much time, so how about the short version? I've been keeping my eye on you since we first met Midoriya… I found out about your connections to these two and what you've been up to. I came to this girl and… Asked… Her to help me with some knowledge about you and your quirk... I found it fascinating how you were able to acquire something so powerful and yet so dangerous… After I got a hang of your quirk, something hit me... Something that I bet also passed through your head at least once... You couldn't be the only one with this power, right?"

Midoriya was hearing steps on the upper floor the whole time Hawks was speaking, somehow he wasn't able to see their shapes with his sixth sense.

"I politely asked these two to help me and I must say… They are two loyal beasts. After some… Persuasion, the girl told me everything she knew, and I used my connections around the world to find anything related to you. After I got your books from your home, I was intrigued by the red one which didn't open no matter what I did… Then the news came in… My contacts found the person I was looking for, and it looked like he was also looking for you… Isn't that right, _Hisashi-san_?"

Inko gasped as the man removed his hood and revealed himself. A mid-aged man with black curly hair and a few freckles on his cheeks.

"It's been a long time Izuku."

Midoriya didn't remember his father's face very well, but if there was a detail he never forgot, it was his hair… And that messy hair swiped all his doubt.

"Dad..."  
"Hey."  
"You… You kidnapped Mom… And Cath-san… And Shinji-san… What are you- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"  
"I should be the one asking you that Izuku."  
"Huh?"  
"What are you doing to the world?"

"By your face, I believe you don't even understand what you did… So I'll explain- Yeah, I'll make it short Hawks."

Hawks walked towards the table and started getting machines ready.

How about we begin with re-opening the link between you and the cursed fruit?"  
"How do you know-"  
"I know because I'm part of this world… Why do you think I left? This is a dangerous power that you should've never played with. I sent a guy some time ago to watch you. He saw you one day with a girl and later with your two friends but he reported that you weren't a danger. I thought you didn't even represent a danger to us, so I stayed back in Europe. I never thought you would mess with my power the way you did."  
"What you mean... It's my power..."  
"No, it's _OUR_ power... Do you have any idea how your actions influenced the world around you? You're not the only chakra user on this earth, still, you went and changed the seals to the natural elements by yourself…Because of that, I wasn't able to use my fire anymore and all the people depending on the natural elements couldn't use their powers either."  
"What? Isn't your quirk… Breathing fire? What you mean-"  
"Sigh… That wasn't my quirk… That was a fire attack, but after your little adventure, I couldn't use it anymore… I never imagined I would return here… But I heard about you on the news: A strange hero on Japan that could enter the hall of the greatest heroes of all time… After seeing your eyes I knew you also inherited the Sharingan and I was planning to come back when Hawks found me."  
"What... What are you talking about?"  
"Are you that clueless? After reading everything on the red book you still don't get it? I'll spell for you then: I need your eyes so I can get my light back... Heh, I never thought I would say these words."

Midoriya reminded what he read long ago on his red book: _The blindness can be reverted by achieving Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan_.

"You want to... You want to implant my eyes-"  
"Finally. It's not perfect, I know, but this will have to do, it's not like you're using them anyway, so you're not losing anything and I get a shot at getting my sight back and more power… I'm not a villain Izuku, I just need my power back so I can live my life… I'll be gone after this and you can-"  
"I don't get it… Why… Why are you doing this..."  
"Hawks, I think he's in shock or something."  
"Give him the ultimatum already."  
"Right. Go lay on the table or I'll be forced to kill Inko… Be a good boy and obey your dad."  
"You… You're not my fucking father-"  
"Careful… Don't push me or my finger may slip from this detonator... Now go to the table."

Midoriya looked around and started detecting people who were removing some kind of vest.

"Oh, you're intrigued by that? It's an electric isolation cloak, I brought these so my associates could hide from you and your power. The applicabilities you found to the electricity are really interesting, I wish I could have such an interesting power. I designed those the moment I first saw your lightning... I knew I would fight you at some point and the cloth would take away one of your threatening powers... Now it takes away everything you have."

Midoriya turned to look at his mother and tried to think something.

"You can't fight your way out of this Midoriya, there's no clever way out of this situation... If you push him, she'll die... Don't try to plot anything and just do what he asks."

Hawks said from the right side and Midoriya's face contorted into a rage expression.

"You're supposed to be a hero Hawks... You piece of shit..."  
"I understand you're pissed but there are higher things at stake here kid, things you can't understand yet... I assure you, the world needs this... Now get on the table."

Midoriya couldn't find an answer, so he obeyed. He walked and felt Hawks' hands getting his swords off of his waist.

"You won't need those."

As he laid down, the table instantly moved and glass protection locked him, tethers tied him to the machine and he waited unable to speak.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM? STOP… STOP THIS HISASHI… HE'S YOUR SON!"  
"I know that Inko, this isn't going to hurt him, I promise. I just need his eyes so I can try to get some of my power back."  
"Why are you doing this to him… Why Hisashi?"  
"I have to. He took away my powers, and I'm almost blind... I need my power back and him having the Sharingan open lots of possibilities for me... He chose to sacrifice his sight, but they can still help me... I never thought he was going to be born with it... Isn't a little selfish to keep to himself something he's not even using?"  
_'Selfish?'_

Midoriya wanted to scream to the absurdity of that but there was something more urgent.

"Promise me you'll release mom after this..." He hissed to Hisashi.  
"You have my word."

Midoriya asked that knowing his word meant nothing... But he had no other choice. Suddenly, the enclosure started to be filled with a purple gas and Midoriya tried to stop breathing.

"This is going to make you sleep, don't worry. You won't feel a thing."

As Midoriya took one small breath, he felt the dizziness and started to cry but not caused by fear, those were tears filled with rage and despair, tears filled with the feeling of impotence and revolt. Before he lost consciousness, he heard a low voice next to the glass.

"I'm sorry kid."

Midoriya wanted to say he would pay for that, but he sunk into the darkness before he could utter the words.

* * *

Midoriya woke up, but something was wrong. He instantly realized he wasn't in the real world anymore and sighed. This place inside his head wasn't a place he liked to visit time to time, but here was he again.

"How did things ended up like this..."  
"If there's someone at fault, this someone is you. It's your fault."

Midoriya looked to his left, and a person was sitting right next to him.

"Suijin..."  
"He's right... You're a coward. BUWAHAHAHAHA."

On his right, Fuujin was lying down on the grass.

"What are you doing here? I'm not dead... Also, what did you do back at the festival Fuujin? Did you try to possess me or something?"  
"Oh, that time? I saw you were out and I wanted to have some fun."  
"..."

Suijin asked Midoriya with a sad tone:

"Raijin, what are you doing?"  
"My name is not Raijin, it's _Midoriya_."  
"The moment you took his powers, you became him... You're the Raijin now."

"Why are you like this?"  
"What you mean?"  
"Weak."  
"I'm not weak-"  
"I'm not talking about power... I'm talking about will."  
"I... I don't know how to answer that..."

Suijin paused for some time while they felt the wind on their faces. It was calm and refreshing.

"Do you know what we used to do? We used to protect the shrines from demons coming from the underworld... Centuries ago... We fought every kind of demons that came to this earth."

Midoriya kept listening, but his mind was elsewhere, outside of that place, thinking about his mother.

"Those were true battles. The demons were endless and sometimes they were even stronger than us... But something was always the same... It doesn't matter who was there, how many demons were fighting or how powerful they were... The moment they heard the thunder, they all shivered. They knew what was coming... They knew death was coming for them."

"I understood your choice to not seek for more power... But you don't understand your curse. It's not a thing... It doesn't have a form... You can't fight it, because there's nothing to fight. The more you try to let go, the more you'll need power, don't you get it? You can't fight the curse, because you shouldn't fight it in the first place."  
"I don't understand your point."  
"You're not the first cursed, many came before you, but they all had something in common... They became stronger after getting hurt. A curse that forces one to acquire power from its own bad feelings and experiences-"  
"I know that... That's the reason I chose not to take All Might's power... This damn thing will always demand more and more from me-"  
"And that's the point brat." Fuujin meddled  
"What?"  
"Do you know who doesn't have to worry about being weak? _The strong_. Do you know who also doesn't have to worry about being too strong? _The strongest_."  
"What? This doesn't make any sense... Are you drunk?"

Fuujin tried to hide a bottle behind him back

"No?"

"What he meant is that the ones who don't have to worry about any of this, are the ones who can decide their own path. You chose to be weak and now your loved ones are in danger again."  
"I..."  
"You haven't lived as much as us to understand... You are a god now... Even we, who want your death, can't deny that inside you, Raijin lives."

"You shouldn't have stopped gathering power... You should've become stronger to the point no one could ever defy you... And wise enough so nobody would ever have to."  
"It's too risky... I have too many threats-"  
"Isn't this the point? Who would dare hurt someone dear to you knowing it would only result in death? You aren't a kid anymore... You can't be a kid anymore."  
"It doesn't matter... I lost my sight and now I'm losing my eyes... There's no way of getting my power back-"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. There's no way to get my vision back, the red book says-"

Midoriya stopped and expired heavily.

"You finally understood."  
"I can't... He's-"  
"Your father? Isn't he the one doing the exact same thing to you right now?"  
"It's wrong."  
"Right or wrong is a matter of perspective. You need to stop with this pure vision of the world... You need to fight back... You need to roar... You need to be Raijin again."  
"It's too late... I don't know what's happening outside but at this point, everything could be already over."  
"Are you going to give up so easily?"

Suddenly, Midoriya had an insight.

"Why are you pushing me to do this?"  
"Who knows... Maybe we want to see you die faster... Maybe we're helping you... It doesn't even matter what is our goal, what I'm telling you right now isn't part of some scheme... You need to wake up. You need to embrace the curse and own it. You need to be powerful beyond imagination so no one could ever do this to you again... So we won't ever feel that feeling of impotence again."

Midoriya couldn't stop thinking how he said _we._

"How... How am I going to fight back."  
"We'll assist you, of course. Tell me, do you accept our help?"

Was this the right thing to do? No. Midoriya knew this was wrong but what was happening outside was also wrong and no one was stopping it... A hero was helping a villain fulfill his plan... He was going to be mutilated because of nothing... It was all a big joke... No, it was wrong, but right now, just for this moment, Midoriya didn't feel the need to be a hero, he only felt the desire for power and the thirst for revenge.

"I do."  
"Let us begin then."

* * *

Hisashi was already lying down on a table next to the passed out Midoriya, a machine positioned above Midoriya's face with lots of needles and scalpels.

"Should we start?" Hawks asked looking up to Inko who was just hit with purple smoke and was fainted again.  
"Yes, they should be looking for him already."  
"Here we go-"

Before Hawks could start the machine, Midoriya's body started producing dark electricity.

"This enclosure is electric-proof right? Good call Hisashi."  
"I calculated all the risks, there's nothing he can-"

The electricity stopped all of sudden and the glass cracked. Hawks looked at Hisashi who was laying down and frowned. Before any of them could say anything, the glass blasted, making Hawks jump back and Hisashi get out of his enclosure to get some distance as well. Midoriya's body wasn't engulfed with electricity but with white steam that Hawks instantly recognized.

"He's using wind again."  
"Shit! Maeda hit him with the smoke again. Brian, what is he thinking?"

One of the henchmen spoke on his earpiece:

"He's thinking about how he's going to murder us all."  
"What?"  
"That's all he's thinking at the moment."  
"MAEDA, THE SMOKE!"  
"But sir, he already got a shot, if we use again he may die."  
"ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND? DOES HE LOOK ASLEEP TO YOU? JUST FUCKING DO IT!"

The man pointed his hand and purple smoke flew towards Midoriya but instead of going straight to him, it stopped at the wind wall in front of the table. The pressure sent the smoke towards the ceiling, dissipating it.

"Hawks, what the hell is going on?"  
"I don't know, but I believe we have a fight waiting for us right now."

As he said that, Midoriya's body got up from the table but something was wrong... His movements weren't natural, it was like the wind around his body was actually controlling his body.

Midoriya looked at Suijin and he pointed forward on the ravine to two water clones being created in front of him and he instantly understood. He pushed forward and delivered a combo to the closest water clone who reacted by blocking and jumping away. The second clone came but that was too easy to predict, Midoriya faked a movement and changing his stance in the last moment, kicked the clone in the chest, sending him flying.

"You understand things quickly."  
"These are the people outside right?"  
"Yes. Fuujin is around your body here and at the same time outside, he's replicating your actions here in the real world."  
"How much time I have?"  
"A few minutes."  
"I see. I need to save my mother from the cage she's in."  
"Hold on."

Outside, Hisashi was down looking at his son with incredulity.

"IZUKU... IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS I'LL KILL INKO! I'M WARNING YOU-"  
"Don't bother speaking to him... Can't you see?"  
"SEE WHAT HAWKS?"  
"This isn't Midoriya Izuku... Did you ever saw a maniac smile like that on his face?"  
"..."

Hisashi locked eyes on his face and saw a smile so terrifying that sent shivers down his spine.

"We need to do something."  
"Indeed."  
"ALL OF YOU, GET DOWN HERE AND CAPTURE HIM."

As Hisashi said that, at least a dozen people jumped down, getting rid of their capes and shielding their boss. Three of them instantly went at the boy, but heard a whisper:

"**Fuujin's Sin - Tatsumaki**"

Midoriya saw the three water clones flying inside his tornado and hitting the invisible ceiling on the ravine. He saw one of the remaining clones spitting something towards him and dodged, looking behind to see the ground being dissolved.

"Fuujin... Tell me what are your attacks."  
_'Figure it out yourself you brat, aren't you the one who likes to create names for everything?'  
_"Fine, follow me with the creation pattern... This is the same as the **Moonchaser Rabit**."

Midoriya saw the other three clones coming at him, one jumping between walls and other turning into a puddle of something liquid. He knew what he had to do first, as he looked up to the water clone lying inside a water cage.

"**Fuujin Enhancement - Icarus**"

Midoriya jumped and when he started losing momentum, he jumped again on the air, using the windblast coming from his feet to propel himself up. He went to touch the cage but one water clone came flying, too fast for him to react, and kicked him in the ribs, destroying the ground with the impact of his body. Midoriya got up and touched his side... He was sure his ribs were fractured.

The water clone who kicked him had water wings and Midoriya recognized who it was. He felt disgusted and a feeling of hate clouded his mind.

_'That's more like it... Let's kill him.'_ Fuujin said inside his head  
"My mother comes first."  
_'Fine, let-'  
_"Fuujin?"

Midoriya's body inside the ravine lost its wind enhancement as his body outside also did, falling to the floor.

"What happened?"  
"I don't know... Something blocked me."  
"No way... What now... What can we do?"  
"I can't get out either... We're trapped in here." Suijin said  
"Mom..."

Hisashi looked to Hawks and he kept staring at Midorita's body on the ground.

"What in the actual fuck was that... I didn't know he had access to another element other than _Raiton_."  
"_Raiton_?"  
"Oh yeah, he calls it Raijin now... It's the lightning element."  
"He used this a few hours ago at the festival, didn't you see?"  
"No, I was busy preparing everything."  
"Well, it looks like it's over, for now, let's make haste and finish this before he wakes up again."

They put him on the table after cleaning it from the broken glass and Hisashi also laid down, waiting. Hawks pressed the button and the machines tied both of them again. The henchman came and flew purple smoke, making Hisashi sleep in a few seconds.

The man was about to take over the machinery controls when Hawks came and moved him out of the way.

"Hawks-san?"  
"Take off the traps from Inko's cage and free her."  
"But-"  
"Do it. I'll handle the machinery."  
"Yes, sir."

Hawks was about to press the button on Midoriya's machine when he smiled and gave the boy a flick, walking by him to press Hisashi's table button first.

* * *

"It's almost time to go back."  
"How could you know Suijin-san?"  
"I can feel your body awakening."

"You know brat, if you weren't such a pussy, you'd be a great fighter."

"I wouldn't mind lending you my power now and then y'know?"  
"Meaning you want to possess me again."  
"You don't understand brat... Being here inside your mind it's like... It's like being asleep... When you use my power, it's like I'm dreaming... It's like I'm in a lucid dream. It's boring to be here doing nothing, so until you die you can use my power sometimes, maybe you'll stop being such a prick. BUWAHAHAHAHA."  
"I don't have the best affinity to wind, so I can't use it very well, but thank you."

Midoriya felt he was being pulled and Suijin whispered as he flew out of that reality:

"Remember who you are."

Midoriya woke up and felt that his head was about to explode, his eye sockets were aching as if they filled them with ablaze coals. He sat on the bed he was lying down and activated his sixth sense. He was in a small room unknown to him and after a few seconds, the door of the room went open and he saw the form of the one person he wanted to hurt the most.

"Yo kid, you look good-"

Midoriya didn't care. He got up and creating lightning on his hand, placed it on Hawks' throat. To his surprise, the winged hero just put his hands up, as if he was surrendering.

"You... Where's my mother... What did you do to her-"  
"Calm down kid, your mother is safe and sound. She's at your place."  
"Where's Cathleen and Shinji -san... Where's my da- Where's Hisashi?"  
"He's not here..."  
"Why is my head... Why is my head hurting so much... What did you do to me?"  
"Umm, I guess she's really an expert. She said this could happen."  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Your girlfriend, Cathleen."  
"Huh?"  
"Will you put this weapon down and let me explain? Come on, let go of me."

Midoriya knew he shouldn't trust Hawks, but he needed some answers.

"Follow me."

The winged hero said after Midoriya let go of him and the boy obeyed, trying to map the place he was right now.

"Where are we?"  
"It's a building I own... The Hero's Association found the other place so I had to move you before they breach in."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To see your girlfriend, she's waiting for you."  
"Cath is here? What do you mean she's waiting for me?"  
"You'll see."

They arrived in a reception room with a few sofas next to a door.

"Are we in a hospital?"  
"Yes. Oh, there she is."

Cath was sitting in one of the sofas getting up as soon as she saw Midoriya, running to hug him:

"I'm sorry Izuku... I'm so sorry... Are you ok?"  
"Yea, I'm fine... What's going on Cath-san?"  
"Let's get out of here first, I hate hospitals."  
"Umm, that's a bad idea... This hospital is out of town, but literally, everyone is looking for Midoriya right now... So let's talk in the roof before you leave."

Hawks pointed to an elevator and Cath looked at him with a disgusted face. They walked in the elevator and started going up.

"Where's Shinji-san?"  
"He's back at the store, he's ok tho."  
"What about you? Are you ok?"  
"Yea, this fucker kidnapped me but he explained to me later what he wanted to do."  
"And what is that?"  
"You'll see when we get to the roof." Hawks answered.

Midoriya heard the door opening and walked out with Cath on his side and Hawks following behind but something was different... He was with his eyes closed but there was a faint glow he could detect... He turned and looked at Hawks:

"What did you do?"

Hawks took a step forward and pulled the blindfold from Midoriya's eyes who remained with his eyes closed, but saw a faint yellow glow through his eyelids

"Cath-san... What happened."  
"Open it."

Midoriya bit his lip, he couldn't believe this was happening right now. He turned to Cathleen and after deactivating his sixth sense, opened both his eyes for two seconds. For two seconds he saw the reddish of Cathleen's hair and the sun behind her, he saw all that with a strange blur, that he realized it was caused by tears, but before he could say anything, she took a step forward and used a blindfold to cover his eyes again.

"Wha-"  
"It worked... But try not to cry or to force your sight right now... It's too soon."  
"What worked?"  
"Hawks never intended to steal your eyes."  
"Huh?"

Midoriya turned to Hawks who was leaning on a wall, his arms crossed.

"I meant when I said the world needed that. When I found your father I knew he was a villain. He was in Europe doing some shady jobs for a criminal family. My sources said he was responsible for interrogations and torture due to his '_eye_' power. After I brought him here, I was fishing for information about how to get your sight back... And after I handled your red book to him and he opened it for me, I understood what needed to be done. I orchestrated everything to gain his trust, so in the last moment I could do this."

Midoriya didn't care, he took his blindfold off and opened his eyes again. Behind Hawks, he could see a metal plate, so he went and walked towards it. He didn't realize his mouth was wide open as he looked at his eyes. His red eyes. His Crimson Moon reflected his face and everything he had been through until now and he turned back to Cathleen who was pressing her lips, concerned about him using his eyes so early.

"These... These are-"  
"Your father's eyes."  
"No..."  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
"Why did you do this Hawks?"  
"I had to."  
"Where is he?"  
"I don't know... I allowed him to leave after he woke up... He was pissed, that I can tell you, heh."  
"This isn't funny Hawks."  
"I know it isn't. Do you think this is a joke kid? I blinded someone so you could get your power back."  
"Why? What is coming-"  
"Actually we don't know if it will work yet."  
"What you mean girl, it's red."  
"Yes, but we don't know if this will result in his powers getting back... Every book says this should be done to a family member, but the link between brothers/sisters is the only one with a 100% success rate. That's why I'm concerned about collateral... Now close your eyes and let's get back."  
"Before that, I need to hear from you Midoriya. You can't tell this to anyone. This was done in the shadows and it belongs in there, also... You'll receive an internship offer, and I would like for you to come to my agency... We have a lot to discuss from now on."  
"I'm not sure you can be trusted Hawks... I'll have to think about it."

Midoriya looked at him for a few seconds before putting his blindfold again.

"Heh... You already sound more powerful."  
"Shut up. Let's go Cath-san."  
"Didn't I tell you it's Cath? C A T H."  
"Sorry."

They took the elevator in silence and after getting out, Cath pointed to a car.

"You have a car?"  
"Yea, get in."

They drove off and Cath said after a while:

"For how long have I been asleep?"  
"One day."  
"I bet mom is freaking out."

Cathleen was biting her lip and quickly said:

"Sorry for telling him your secrets... I had no other choice... He told me your father was coming for your eyes and I just wanted to protect you-"  
"I would be lying if I say I'm not happy for getting my eyes back... But he's my father... Although I decided to do this by myself back there, I was a little worked up... Maybe that clouded my judgment... I only feel disgusted now... I feel dirty."  
"I can only imagine what you're feeling right now... But Hawks told me something."  
"What?"  
"He told me something big is coming... Something that requires your power... He said he intends to nourish you so you..."  
"So I what?"  
"So you can become the next number 1 hero. So you can achieve peace in a way All Might never could."

"Yea... I know."  
"Cath... There's something strange happening with my eyes... They're aching... It's like they're burning."  
"Maybe this is the collateral... Damn... I don't have any information about this, maybe-"  
"Hold on."

Midoriya concentrated for a second after remembering his power was still on and thought.

_**'Crimson Moon.'**_

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and looked at the mirror, they were still red.

"I don't- How can I-"

He was talking to himself and realize.

_'This isn't the Crimson Moon anymore...'_

He took a deep breath and concentrated on his power. He noticed the energy drain and the pain, he felt the power and the strange feeling of confidence. He then heard a word pop inside his mind and whispered:

"**Blood Moon**"

He felt the pain vanish and looked again at the mirror to see a pair of dark green eyes staring back at him.  
He felt confused for a few seconds before realizing those weren't his old green eyes.

"Cath, can you do me a favor?"  
"Yea, what you need?"  
"Can you drop me off somewhere?"

* * *

Midoriya pressed the interphone and waited.

"Yes? Who is it?"  
"Hello there, this is Midoriya Izuku, I would-"  
"Oh, Midoriya-sama, you can get in."

The gate opened and Midoriya walked through the yard, stopping at the front door. After a few seconds, the door was open with more force than usual and a girl using informal clothes appeared. Her hair was a mess and she was barefooted. Before she could say anything, Midoriya took off his blindfold and looked at her with his emerald eyes full of light again and she covered her mouth.

"Yo."

She jumped and hugged him, almost breaking his neck. Midoriya couldn't hold the tears in and left a sniff, noticing she was crying too.

"You got it back... You got your eyes back..."  
"Yea, I did."  
"And I... I..."  
"You what? Momo-san?" Midoriya felt she smiled before whispering:  
"I got the **One for All**."

* * *

**Author's note**: The end is near.


	16. The Blood Moon

**Author's note: Mind leaving me a review? Sorry for any typos. Enjoy.**

* * *

" Speaking out loud "  
_' Thinking '_  
_Highlighted Information_  
Written information  
**Titles and Techniques**

* * *

**The Blood Moon**

_Yesterday_

**MIDNIGHT**: THE COMPETITOR MIDORIYA FAILED TO ATTEND THE FIGHT SO I'M DECLARING KAMINARI DENKI THE WINNER BY W.O  
**MIC**: WHAT A LETDOWN, I NEVER EXPECT THIS FIGHT TO END LIKE THIS, WHERE THE HELL IS MIDORIYA?

Raiju was running back to the lockers trying to follow the faint trace of Midoriya's power when he bumped into Usui.

"Oh, Raiju-chan... Are you looking for Midoriya? He just passed by me a few minutes ago... He looked a little troubled."  
"Where was he headed?"  
"That way-"

Raiju didn't wait for more information and stormed towards the general direction Asui pointed. He ran through corridors and classes until he stopped at the school's exit. He released his power and tried to find Midoriya's fading electric signal, managing to find at least his overall direction. When he was about to run again when someone called him:

"Raiju-kun, do you mind telling me what is this ruckus all about?"

The principal was holding a tablet that was playing a video of Midoriya running through traffic using his _Raijin Enhancement_.

"How much time passed since this footage was taken?"  
"I'd say 10 minutes."  
"I don't know what's happening principal, but I'm sure Midoriya is in imminent danger."  
"By the heavens... Why it's always him? He can't catch a break can he?"  
"I'd send someone to his home since-"  
"We already did that. The guards that the association sent to protect his mother were knocked out and she was gone.

Nezu took out a cellphone and pressed a few numbers. After a few seconds someone picked up:

"Hello? This is Nezu... Yes... I may need some help after all."

* * *

**MIDNIGHT**: WE'LL PROCEDE WITH THE FIGHTS. THE FIRST SEMI-FINAL IS DEFINED  
**MIC**: OOOH WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THAT... THAT IS GOING TO BE WILD  
**MIDNIGHT**: FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI VS TODOROKI SHOTO

The two boys walked in the arena and Todoroki asked Tokoyami in a low voice:

"Fumikage, what happened to Midoriya?"  
"I don't know, but I intend to finish this fight as quickly as I can so I can go look for him."  
"..."

**MIDNIGHT**: GET READY. BEGIN!

Todoroki instantly raised his right arm, sending an ascending ice wave towards Tokoyami who jumped and stretched Dark Shadow's arms towards him but got blocked with an ice wall.

"Todoroki... You know what you'll have to do to beat me don't you?" He asked after landing.

"I believe you do. **Dark Abyss**."

Tokoyami came to attack Todoroki, switching his focus to his left side and he instantly reacted turning his body:

"**Ice Tomb**"

Tokoyami vanished inside the ice block and Todoroki waited for a few seconds, thinking to himself how much time he should wait for him to be passed out. After at least one minute, he finally destroyed his own ice to see what happened inside. At first, he frowned, confused by what he was seeing. The only thing inside was something that resembled a cocoon made of a black thing and then, he understood. Tokoyami finally stopped protecting himself and opened his enclosure going on the offensive again, but Todoroki started heating his left side and the boy retreated.

"Yes, the only way you can beat me is by using fire against Dark Shadow... You already know his weakness don't you?"  
"I won't use my fire directly at you... This isn't its purpose... My fire is only a tool."  
"Whatever you say."  
"Are you trying to push me to use my fire? Do you want to lose?"  
"Who knows."  
"..."

Todoroki sent ice again, his fire already heating his body so he could produce more ice at a faster pace. He created a big wave and Todoroki started jumping backward, avoiding the ice wave that kept coming after him relentlessly for a few minutes until the whole arena turned into a giant ice block. Todoroki had his fire heating him the whole time, but even using his left side, he was still shaking and panting after using his power for so long.

"I already told you what needs to happen."  
"You're annoying Fumikage. I didn't take you to be the talkative type."  
"You're not the Ice Emperor, you're still half and half-"  
"**HEAVEN-PIERCING ICE WALL**"  
"..."

Tokoyami smiled to himself while the giant ice wall came from behind him, touching his left leg, freezing him in place. Again, Todoroki's technique surpassed the arena's height and even clouded the sun. Todoroki was breathing heavily and looked at Tokoyami who was caught, but before he could deliver the finishing blow, he noticed Tokoyami smiling. Tokoyami hugged himself and closed his eyes for a second while whispering:

"**Black Mirror**"

Todoroki understood too late that everything was a scheme to make him use his heaven-piercing ice wall, so the giant ice structure could block the sun. He understood after seeing the same thing Tokoyami used inside the small corridor on the obstacle race to get first place. Tokoyami's body started to turn into darkness as Dark Shadow stretched its arms towards the lateral of the ice wall that was covered by the shadow. Upon touching the wall, a shape made of darkness was formed and Tokoyami appeared as if he was coming out of a dark portal and his previous position was filled with what resembled a deformed clone. Todoroki raised his left arm, his flames starting to appear but the Black Mirror was faster. Tokoyami used 4 more times in less than two seconds until he appeared behind Todoroki striking him with a punch, his hand coated with darkness, hitting his face and sending him flying away. Midnight had jumped from her stand and went around the ice to see what was going on and saw Todoroki pass flying, hitting a wall and falling into the ground, passed out.

**MIDNIGHT**: THIS IS IT. TODOROKI IS OUT OF BOUNDS. THE WINNER IS FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI

Tokoyami was also breathing faster and for everyone's surprise, fall to the ground.

"Tokoyami-kun, are you all right?"  
"I... Just need... To rest for... A while..."

Both boys were taken to the infirmary and the staff asked for some time to destroy Todoroki's ice from the arena and they gave a 30 minutes break.

After a few minutes, on the stands, Yaoyorozu was on the phone:

"Yes... Yes... It doesn't matter... Yes, this is an emergency and I'll take responsibility... Send three if you must, someone must've seen him. Yes, thank you." After she hung up she heard a voice from behind:

"Momo-chan, what are you doing?  
"Oh, Asui-san. I was calling to a few private detectives who have good searching quirks to go look for Midoriya-kun."  
"I guess my first thought was right then... He really is in trouble. And call me Tsuyu."  
"Yes... I don't know what happened but I'm sure he wouldn't leave the festival like that. I'm waiting for an answer from the principal as well, he walked by a few minutes ago."  
"I hope he's ok."  
"Yeah... I wish I could go look for him but I have my fight coming up next."  
"Umm, you're so concerned... I guess you like him then?"  
"Yes, I-"  
"Huh?"  
"I- I- I... I- I mean- I don't like him like that- I was just- I-"  
"Calm down, your secret is safe. Gero."  
"It's not my secret- Asui-san you misunderstood me... He's just a friend-"  
"I don't think so, but it's cute that you're trying to deny it."

"It's all over your face."  
"..."

Suddenly, Nezu appeared on the top of the stairs and said:

"Yaoyorozu-chan, it looks like Raiju-kun found Midoriya's trace, we'll be going to his aid. You can concentrate on your fight and rest assured that we'll find him."

"Thanks, Principal."

After he left, Yaoyorozu saw that the arena was almost ready, so she went to her waiting room to prepare herself.

"Good luck."  
"Thanks, Asui-san."  
"Call me Tsuyu, damn it."

* * *

**MIDNIGHT**: WE'RE GOING FOR THE SECOND SEMI-FINAL. YAOYOROZU MOMO VS KAMINARI DENKI

They walked in and got into position.

**MIDNIGHT**: GET READY. BEGIN!

Kaminari positioned his fingers like a gun again and pointed to Yaoyorozu who made use of her athletic body and bolted out of the way. The blonde boy continued to shot until she had nowhere to dodge and was going to be struck. In the last moment, she grabbed something that was behind her back and pulled to the front. Everyone left an 'oh' when the isolation sheet absorbed Kaminari's attack and she smiled.

"Tch... You're full of tricks, aren't you? How about this... 1.3 million volts."  
"You're naive Kaminari-kun."

She created something from her arm that spiked the floor and covered herself with her sheet. Her feet also shine as her shoes were replaced by new ones. The attack coming from Kaminari hit her in full, and the arena vanished below the yellow bolts of energy. Everyone looked apprehensive to see if he managed to pass through her defenses, but as the yellow light faded, they saw her getting up and Kaminari's dumb face.

"Huh? Guuuh?"  
"This is my win."

Yaoyorozu went and pinned him down since he couldn't fight back anymore and looked at Midnight.

**MIDNIGHT**: KAMINARI IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE. THIS IS IT. THE WINNER IS YAOYOROZU MOMO.

* * *

Raiju was taking point as the three pro-heroes were following behind him.

"Why you two are always in trouble?" Kamui Woods asked while swinging after him.  
"It looks like his power attracts lots of villain's attention." Edgeshot said.  
"How much further?" Endeavor asked wry.  
"We're here. He's in this area, I'm sure of it, but I lost contact with his energy, something is blocking me, we'll need to go house to house."  
"Let's split, Edgeshot you take the east, Kamui, you take the west and I'll go north. Raiju, double-check this area to see if he's still here."  
"Understood Endeavor."

They all went different directions and Raiju's lightning started to increase, as he looked for another trace. After a few seconds, he felt someone getting close but it wasn't any of the three heroes who came with him.

"Yo, wolfie."  
"Hawks."

The winged hero was looking around and Raiju asked:

"What are you doing here? I thought the principal asked only three heroes to look for Midoriya."  
"Well, I had some time to spare so I came to help, I have a few witnesses who told me they saw Midoriya on the far west side of this-"

Before he could finish, Raiju's red lightning passed near his face, slighting burning his cheek and his mouth fell open.

"You're lying. Where is he?"  
"Oh right... I forgot you can actually ready minds... Damn... That was a bad move..."  
"What's your goal here Hawks, are you involved in his disappearing?"  
"Well, yes... But not in the way you're thinking."  
"Where is he? I won't ask again."  
"I can't tell you that Raiju, but-"

Another energy attack came and this time Hawks blocked it with a wing movement.

"You know, I was about to explain what's happening but I'm tired of kids thinking they can behave badly and get off with just a scold. It's time to teach you a lesson."  
"Teach away. **Night Walker**."

* * *

**MIDNIGHT**: WE HAVE THE GRAND FINAL STARTING RIGHT NOW. YAOYOROZU MOMO VS FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI.

The two walked below ovation and got into the arena.

"No hard feelings right Momo-san?"  
"You tell me Yami-kun."

**MIDNIGHT**: GET READY FOR THE FINALS. BEGIN!

Tokoyami didn't wait and went straight for the kill, sending Dark Shadow forward at the same moment Momo was creating something behind her back. As Dark Shadow struck her, she dodged crouching and got up swinging something, cutting Dark Shadow in half. Tokoyami gasped looking at that scene. Dark Shadow severed part became just darkness and vanished like smoke, while his remaining part came back, regenerating itself.

"So I guess it works."  
"Momo-san... What in god's name is that?" Tokoyami asked pointed to the small machine on her hand.  
"This? This is something I've been working on. You know my create allows me to create anything that I have deep knowledge, right?"  
"I do know that Momo-san, but it still doesn't answer my question-"  
"Let's just say you're wrong to assume that my quirk can't create things that are known as impossible but are _scientifically possible_."  
"What? Are you telling me..."  
"Yes. I can create things that still don't exist as long as I use the common rules of our world... I'd say as long it is something doable by our technology, it can be created by me. Here's the proof..."

She raised her arm showing Tokoyami her weapon with a smile.

"I managed to create a lightsaber." She was smiling and pressing a button on the small machine, she made red light appear in the form of a sword.  
"You got to be joking."  
"I'm most certainly not. Although this isn't a real lightsaber but a replica to specifically fight you. To produce a real lightsaber an energy source that still doesn't exist was required so it was impossible to build one yet, still... With the right amount of energy, I created this light. This can't cut through nothing solid, but it doesn't have to, it just has to cut through Dark Shadow."  
"You planned this from the start?"  
"Yes, I had to come ahead of you guys, so I developed a plan for each competitor, and this is yours."

She smiled to herself, thinking back to the mansion incident. She remembered how her resolve changed back there when she met Midoriya. How his words about being prepared and objective left a mark inside her. The Yaoyorozu she was now, had a part of him. She went forward and Tokoyami sent Dark Shadow to block her, but he remained behind Tokoyami, shaking in fear.

"DARK SHADOW!"  
"Too slow."

She came closer and when she was about to deliver a kick, Tokoyami's body fell to the floor and Dark Shadow attacked. She managed to dodge again, cutting his arm off in the process, but the next punch made her fall back. She stared at Dark Shadow's human eyes and understood that the **Dark Festival** was on again.

"I thought you couldn't use the Dark Festival again."  
"..."

When Tokoyami was about to attack, Momo noticed something strange. Tokoyami's body was moving, and she saw he was getting up. She detected that Tokoyami who was currently inside Dark Shadow also noticed that and tried to go back, but it didn't work... Dark Shadow was now... Awake.

Dark Shadow slowly got up and looked around, flexing his hands a few times and then Momo asked:

"Yami-kun?"

As if the sound of her voice startled him, he screamed like a mad animal and sent Tokoyami forward to attack, his speed at least tripled. Momo managed to dodge the first charge but wasn't able to escape from the second. She managed to raise her guard in time but the impact was too great. She fell and looked at her broken arm, blood dripping to the floor. Dark Shadow started to laugh and sent Tokoyami forward again making Momo start running, but she tripped on her own feet and fell, her saber sliding all the way behind Dark Shadow. Tokoyami grabbed her with his claws and started bringing her back to Dark Shadow. She started screaming because Tokoyami was crushing her, but as they got closer and before Midnight could intervene, Momo showed a smiled.

The explosion that followed that smile destroyed half of the arena and knocked Midnight down her stand. A few people had a feeling of dejávú after seeing that explosion, it reminded them of Bakugou's Howitzer. The arena vanished inside the dust curtain, but inside, the fight still raged on. Momo was getting up and she found Dark Shadow still conscious, Tokoyami behind him definitely smaller after the explosion caused by the broken saber that she purposely broke before she sent it sliding. Before Dark Shadow could do anything, she dashed, delivering a knee to his chin, knocking him out cold. The smoke was starting to fade and Midnight could see their silhouettes. Before Momo could claim her victory, a dark shape passed by, scratching her face, making her fall on her butt. Tokoyami managed to return to his body, but now Dark Shadow was back to his body as well, and he didn't look like he was amused by all that happened. He came again, using his claw to attack her, opening a hole on the ground as she rolled out of the way, creating her whip from her shoulder one more time, lighting it ablaze and delivering an attack when he made a second attempt to strike.

The fire made him retreat and now, everyone could see her whipping, cutting Dark Shadow more and more, making him retreat after each attack until the final whip made him disappear inside Tokoyami's body. Everyone just stared in shock as Yaoyorozu Momo, her clothes torn, her arm, leg and back bleeding, looked up, taking a deep breath, and smiled.

**MIDNIGHT**: THIS IS IT... THE CHAMPION IS YAOYOROZU MOMO!

* * *

Raiju's body was spiked to the floor with three big-sized feathers through it. He looked at Hawks and tried to read any other information about Midoriya but there was nothing.

"Now, will you behave?"  
"I'll kill you. You can either tell me where he is or die screaming in agony."  
"Haha... Big words for someone who's losing."  
"Do you think I'm losing?"

Raiju's body started to sparkle and he simply walked out of the feathers that passed right through his body as if he was transforming his body into pure energy, not something solid.

"Cool trick."  
"Tell me now."  
"I don't know if I should... You may disagree with my plan and things could go south really fast."  
"I'll try to keep my mind open, but if you want to keep breathing, I suggest you start talking."  
"Sigh... I was taking easy on you but-"  
"Fine."  
"Fine?"

"What you mean fine? Will you finally hear me out?"  
"Yes..."  
"Huh, what could've possibly made you change your mind so quickly?"  
"Whatever it is that you did to him, his time may be running out so I'll hear the information before I decide what to do with it."  
"Fine, I'll tell you so you can calm down a bit. Try not to freak out... Midoriya is currently passed out on a table side by side with his father, where their eyes are been swapped... Well, one pair is."  
"What!?"  
"Before you can say anything, I'm on his side... I made this plan so I could-"  
"If you're on his side, take me to him."  
"I don't know... It looks like you still don't trust me and I don't want you to mess up this plan-"  
"I already saw inside your head, and I believe you... I also believe he needs my help."  
"What you mean?"  
"We don't know if his body will accept the new eyes, but I can help since I'm directly linked to his body... Bring me to him and this may still work."  
"You changed your mind really fast didn't you?" Hawks asked with concerned eyes.  
"This is the best for him, so I'll proceed with this plan of yours for now since his life is on the line."

Hawks looked at him for a minute, trying to detect a sign of something but answered:

"Umm... Fine, follow me and don't send any signals to other people or they'll stop the whole thing."

Raiju followed Hawks to the east where they saw Edgeshot in the distance, but Hawks pointed to an abandoned warehouse. They entered and descended through a ladder. After some time, they arrived where they were. Raiju got closer and looked at the situation. Midoriya's eyes were already off, his face all bloody and a machine was right now placing his new eyes inside his eye sockets. Raiju wondered how they were going to connect the nerves and synapses but that was answered by the same machine that spilled hundreds of nanobots on his face, entering his eyes and ears.

"I'll get in to make sure his brain is ok. You should think of a way to move him out of here."  
"We have an escape tunnel, we're just waiting for the nanobots to finish the repairing and we'll move."  
"I'll still listen to you when I'm inside so if you want to talk I'll answer directly inside your head"  
"Isn't that practical, heh."

Raiju saw Midoriya's father inside a broken enclosure and opened Midoriya's enclosure for half a second to get in, turning himself into pure electricity, entering Midoriya's body.

_'There's no way this was your idea Midoriya... I just hope this comes for the best... For now, I can't ask you if this was what you really wanted, but I can assure you don't die in the process.'_

An hour later, All Might was awarding medals to the competitors who finished 1st, 2nd and 3rd.

"It looks you still got a few things to work with your quirk, but congratulations on getting to third place Kaminari-shounen."  
"Thank you sensei."

"You looked like you found yourself Todoroki-shounen but in the last fight, you were having second guesses, weren't you?"  
"I believe I still have to think about all this... I'm sure I'll find my way."  
"Umm, you already look more mature, this is great. Congratulations on the third place."

"Well well well, those were amazing fights Tokoyami-shounen, I expect great things from you in the future. Keep thinking outside the box and improving your quirk, I'm sure you'll have more control over it soon."  
"Thank you All Might-sensei."  
"Congratulations on the second place."

"Now to the champion... All I can say is that you displayed amazing combat and analysis skills, you prepared yourself and thought about a plan to defeat more powerful foes. Congratulations on the first place, you deserve it Yaoyorozu-shounen."  
"Thank you sensei..."

_'He called me shounen as well...'_

Before All Might finished, he leaned closer and whispered to Yaoyorozu:

"After this, come see me in the principal's office."  
"..."

* * *

One more hour later and Momo was staring at All Might with disbelief.

"Are you joking? This was the prize? Your power? This can't be true."  
"It is the truth... I followed a plan designed by Midoriya-shounen to find a worthy successor... I was to choose the one I see fit to be the next beacon of light to the world, and I choose you."  
"I... I don't know what to say."  
"Say yes."

"What's wrong?"  
"You said you follow Midoriya's plan to find a successor... But what about him? He's the strongest of all us, first years... Didn't you consider him to be your successor?"

All Might turned and looked outside the window.

"I did. I offered him my power, but he turned it down."  
"He did what? He said no?"  
"He also got me by surprise... I never expect him to decline my offer."

"I wish you don't turn my offer down as well."  
"Why?"  
"I'm running out of time Yaoyorozu-shounen... I need to find a successor to keep the flames of the One for All alive. I need you-"  
"I accept it."

All Might frowned to her sudden acceptance.

"I already had plans to become stronger, so I could leave my mark on this world... Now, I can achieve new heights and I won't be left behind by- Since this was a plan designed by Midoriya-kun I'm ready to be a part of it."

She went silent and blushed.

"You look like my former teacher, the previous holder of the One for All."  
"Why? She also wanted to leave a mark on the world?"  
"No, she also wore a ponytail like you."

"Yaoyorozu-shounen, what you meant by 'won't be left behind'. Were you referring to someone?"  
"Ah... I..."  
"Oh... Yaoyorozu-shounen, are you perhaps interested in Mido-"  
"AWWWWW, LOOK AT THE TIME... I NEED TO GET GOING... MIDORIYA-SAN IS STILL MISSING AND I GOTTA HELP... THANK YOU SENSEI-"  
"Wait, I still haven't given you my power, if you don't take it you won't be able to activate it."  
"Oh... How can you do that?"

All Might pulled one long blonde hair and offer it to her with a smile on his face:

"Eat it."

"Eat it."  
"I heard the first time. What you mean, eat it? I won't eat that!"  
"You have to."  
"Umm, excuse me?"  
"As long as you ingest my DNA you'll get my power. It's just a small hair-"  
"NO, I CHANGED MY MIND- I DON'T WANT THE POWER ANYMORE-"  
"HERE, I'LL HELP YOU."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

* * *

_Today_

Midoriya took a step back and looked at her with doubt inside his eyes.

"Are you ok? You went missing yesterday... Everyone is looking for you-"  
"Momo, what did you just said?"  
"Huh?"  
"Did you just said you got the One for All?"  
"Yes, I got it... I won the Festival and got the One for All... All Might told me about your plan to find a successor."  
"You won... You-"  
"Yes, look."

She raised her hand and for a second the same lights from All Might's power started to appear, making a sound like if it was heating up.

"Amazing... So you're the successor... Congratulations Momo-"  
"I almost forgot, I was just on the phone asking another detective to find you... What happened, how can you possibly have your eyes back? I thought you said you couldn't get them back, that it was impossible."

Midoriya didn't want to tell her what happened.

"It's... Complicated."  
"What? Don't give me that... I was- We were worried sick... What happened?"  
"Can we talk about this some other time? I was on my way home and asked Cath-san to stop here so I could talk to you for a while... I should be wearing this actually."

He said wearing his blindfold again.

"Why? And who's Cath-san?"  
"My eyes aren't completely healed yet so I shouldn't be using them, and Cath-"  
"What you mean by healed?"

"MIDORIYAAAAAAAAAA!" Cath called from outside, waving her arms.

"Who's that?"  
"She's a friend of mine, Cath- Cathleen. She's an expert in... Ocular powers... She helped me understand a lot about my own powers."  
_'She sent me the books so the credits are hers.'_

"Ummm."  
"I gotta go. I'll try to drop by later so I can explain everything to you."  
"Ok... Be careful."  
"Bye."

He turned and walked swiftly. Momo stayed at her door, looking from afar as he got into the car and they drove away.

* * *

Midoriya woke up after what felt like many hours of sleep. His head was slightly hurting due to his oversleep. He looked at the clock using his sixth sense, he had been sleeping for 16 hours. He sat and looked around with his eyes closed.

"Raiju."  
_'Midoriya.'_

Midoriya figured by his tone that he was mad.

"I guess I own you a few explanations."  
_'...'  
_"I'm sorry for not telling you."  
_'I understand the situation you were in. I know why you did what you did so there's no need to explain yourself.'  
_"Umm, really? I wasn't expecting you to be so understandable... Thank-"  
_'Is that what you think I'd say?'  
_"Uh-oh."  
_'You're an idiot, you know that?'  
_"I know."  
_'Do I need to constantly remind you that if you die, Fuujin and Suijin will destroy this world and also, if you perish, I'll perish...'  
_"I know..."  
_'And yet you went without telling me to what could only be a deadly situation.'  
_"I'm sorry."  
_'I don't want your empty apologies. Think about what's at stake... You can't have this mentality anymore.'  
_"Actually I can."  
_'What?'  
_"With my power back... I can have exactly this kind of mentality."  
_'What you mean by that?'  
_"I had some time to think when I was in there Raiju... I found Suijin and Fuujin and we talked... I'll follow Suijin's advice from now on... I'll stop fighting my curse Raiju... I can't fight it because I shouldn't be fighting it at all. All the struggle... It was for nothing... I've decided I'll be strong so what happened before with Momo and mom never happens again."  
_'Have you imagined that this could be only a plan for them to take control of your body quickly? You can't be so naive... They're not your friends... This road your choosing could be tough... You could easily lose yourself with such power, and then, they could emerge.'  
_"Don't worry we're passed this point. I'm in control of myself more than ever."  
_'...'  
_"Also, didn't you heard? The One for All has a new bearer... If I somehow lose myself, Momo can take care of me with the others."  
_'You really believe that?'  
_"I do."  
_'You realize you're stepping into a dangerous game now, right? With your power back you may be put in more danger than you ever were, maybe even coming from yourself.'  
_"I know, and I also know this: I have my power back... I still don't know what are the implications and how high can I go, but I'll make people know who I am... I'll let the villains know my name... I won't hide my power anymore."  
_'This could easily get out of hand... You're sounding like a person who's going to be consumed by its own power.'  
_"I already told you-"  
_'Then answer me this: Do you trust me Midoriya?'  
_"Huh?"  
_'The question is simple, do you trust me?'  
_"What kind of question is this? Of course I trust you."  
_'Than promise me you'll stop when I tell you to stop. Promise me you'll understand that at the moment I interfere in your actions, I'm doing it because you're blinded by your own power or by your rage.'  
_"Raiju..."  
_'If you can't promise me this, you aren't in control of anything. If you can't listen to your reasoning, you're just another powerful asshole.'  
_"Wow, you learned a new word while I was away huh? Fine, I promise I'll listen to you if the time comes where I'm lost."  
_'Swear it!'  
_"I swear."  
_'Good. Now tell me everything that happened.'_

* * *

The next day arrived as Midoriya was telling the whole story to Raiju. Midoriya went to the mirror and took off his blindfold, realizing now that it was actually a bandage with some kind of medicine on it. He looked at the mirror whispering Blood Moon and his eyes weren't hurting anymore. He saw a pattern in his new eyes, something like a sun or a sunflower with another smaller sunflower inside it. He understood what that meant and sighed, looking down.

_'You can't keep having these feelings, he was going to do the same to you... Let it go.'  
_"I know Raiju, but even knowing... It still bothers me."  
_'What are you doing today?'  
_"I have a few explanations to give. I'll head to school to talk to the principal and later I'll visit Cath to talk."  
_'I see.'  
_"What?"  
_'Nothing.'  
_"I know you want to ask something."  
_'It just crossed my mind... How are you going to explain Hawks' involvement in your disappearing?'  
_"I already have a plan, don't worry."  
_'Ok.'_

* * *

Later that day, Midoriya was walking inside the school grounds and literally, everyone walking alongside him was pointing and whispering. He was a little embarrassed but kept his cool, walking in and getting the first bump of the day.

"MIDORIYAAAA, WHAT HAPPENED? YOU HAVE EYES AGAIN? WHAT? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?"  
"At least give him a chance to answer back Hado." Mirio was also passing by.  
"Nejire-senpai, Mirio-senpai. How are you doing?"  
"We're okay, but tell me about your eyes, what happened? How did you get them back? Does that mean your powers are back as well? Do you have any new powers?"  
"You're as pushy as ever Nejire-senpai... I'll tell some other time, I'm kind of late."  
"Aww."  
"Let him go Nejire, we also have to go to the internship, cmon. See you some other time Midoriya."  
"Yea."

Midoriya managed to get off Nejire after a few seconds and walked to his class, stopping at the door and taking a deep breath before going in. Everyone inside stopped talking and it looked like his first day or the day he came with Raiju for the first time, but this time the silence held just for a few seconds.

"MIDORIYA?!"  
"Holy shit, are you ok man? We thought you were dead."  
"Midoriya-chan... You're ok."  
"Oy, weren't you blind?"

Midoriya smiled before going to the front of the class, he still was the representative so he needed to explain himself to the other at least.

"Sorry for neglecting my duty as the representative, and sorry for leaving before our fight Kaminari-kun, I had a life or death situation."  
"What kind of situation?"  
"I'm not allowed to reveal the details Toru-san but it required my sole attention. As a result of... Winning said situation, I managed to find a way to get my sight back."  
"Well shit man, congrats."  
"Thanks, Kaminari-kun."

Midoriya saw through a wall Aizawa's figure walking through the corridor and realize he never stopped using his sixth sense, although it wasn't needed anymore. He wondered if he should still use it as a tool since it was really accurate now.

"Aizawa-sensei is coming." He said and went to his chair, passing by Bakugou who didn't look at him at all.

"Midoriya." Tokoyami nodded once.  
"Huh? Why are you so formal Yami?"  
"..."

Aizawa walked in still covered with bandages and surprised everyone with today's class.

"We're going to finish our rescue class that was cut by the villains' invasion."  
"WHAAAAT!?"  
"Yes, we never did manage to finish that class, so we're going back there... The security was improved so don't worry. The buses are already waiting, let's go.

Some of them felt apprehensive while others euphoric with the idea of returning there to finish their class. Midoriya turned to ask Tokoyami about the festival but he was already up, going together with the rest of the class.

"..."  
"He's mad at you." Momo said from behind.  
"What? Why?"  
"Really? You left by yourself without a word about the danger you were about to face and after getting your eyes back you didn't even call once."  
"I... I had a lot in mind."  
"I'm sure you had, but it's no excuse to neglect your friends." She said and also walked away, leaving Midoriya behind.

After a noisy bus ride, they arrived at the rescue facility and found thirteen who explained the first activity of the day. Rescue of four wounded people down a cliff. They needed to work in groups of four to bring them out. After two hours, everyone managed to rescue the fake wounded and clear the task. Aizawa led them to another side of the city. Four were going to be the heroes and the rest of the class was going to hide and pretend to be wounded and trapped civilians, a few with orders to not speak to make it harder to be located. The group picked to be the heroes were: Midoriya, Uraraka, Asui, and Kodai. The rest of the class was given 10 minutes to hide anywhere and after they left, the four started plotting:

"We should split, this way we can cover more ground and find them faster."  
"It's a good idea Kodai-san."  
"Why are you so quiet Midoriya-chan?" Asui asked Midoriya who was looking at nothing.  
"Ah, sorry... I was dozing off.

Aizawa gave them the signal to begin and they parted ways. Midoriya was supposed to go south but just stood in place after their companions left. Aizawa saw him standing there and got closer, calling for him from behind:

"What are you still doing here Midoriya?"  
"Oh, sensei. I'm just waiting."  
"Waiting? Why aren't you searching? This is also a test and if you fail-"  
"I'm just giving the others the chance to work a little."  
"Huh?"

Midoriya turned and pointed, his eyes becoming red while he started speaking, moving his hand:

"Three inside that apartment, two below those two big rocks over there, five inside that house complex, two on the second floor, one on the fourth floor and two on the fifth floor, two hiding beneath cars there and there, six inside that fallen building, one inside that hole, one on the rooftop and the last one hiding inside that dumpster... Why would he pick a dumpster..."

Aizawa looked at him and checked his phone, seeing the position of the hidden students. He had found every single one of them.

"How?"  
"I can see quite a lot with my eyes. Also, my webbing is spreading since I was picked to be one of the heroes, so I got all of them connected to my thread."

"I also found All Might over there, is he late or was that supposed to be a surprise?"  
"You found him? How?"  
"His aura can't be missed... I already got a glimpse of his power, so it's easy to identify him."

Aizawa looked at his face for a few seconds before asking:

"Your eyes... You told us that day that the price to get stronger was too high and that you'd never pay it... Were you lying?"  
"No, I wasn't lying... I never wanted to pay the price... But I was forced to."  
"What did you do Midoriya?"  
"..."

Midoriya ignored his question and sat on a nearby rock, waiting for the search to be over. Aizawa didn't speak again.

After almost everyone had been saved, they were gathered in the center of the city and they started counting.

"Where's Todoroki-kun?"

A loud noise made them turn to see a villain walking into sight carrying a passed out Todoroki on his hand. Midoriya leaned on a wall and watched All Might's show. He started punching the air, sending blasts towards the students and Midoriya couldn't stop himself from thinking how cool that power was. His eyes were on Momo, trying to identify how she was going to use her new power, and he saw her charging her hand that shined before she punched him, making him guard.

_'There's something wrong.'  
__'Indeed.'  
__'Noticed the difference in power from both punches?'  
__'I'm already trying to read both-'_

After a few seconds, Midoriya asked:

_'Found anything?'_  
_'So her body still can't handle All for One's full power.'_  
_'Umm, now that I think about it I guess it's expected... I mean, look at the size of his body compared to hers... Of course, body mass is also important.'_

The 1-A was having a bad time trying to deal with the villain. Every attempt failed and they noticed the villain was starting to get impatient. Midoriya looked to one of the broken pillars from the scenery and noticed that the fight had damaged the piece of concrete to the point it was about to give. He saw the angle the pillar was going to fall and who was below the danger zone: Uraraka.

Midoriya saw the structure crumble and fall, and the ones close looked up to the noise. His eyes became red by reflex and he saw All Might abandoning his villain persona to fly through the site, aiming to save the girl but even him wasn't fast enough. Midoriya felt a pressure on his left eye as he looked at them and the pillar fell, sending dust around. Everyone looked to the scene and waited for the dust to settle. They saw the villain getting out of the rubble while Uraraka was slight to the right, out of harm's way. They saw that the villain's mask was torn, revealing All Might's face.

"ALL MIGHT-SENSEI?!"  
"Yo..."

Everyone was pissed with his dumb test and started complaining while Midoriya was sighing, relieved that he got to her in time. He made mental notes to pay more attention next time, this could've ended badly if it weren't for All Might amazing speed. On the other side of the site, All Might was apologizing to everyone, but he could only think about one thing:

_'I wasn't fast enough... How the hell did I get to her in time?'_

* * *

"Yami, you really going to give me the silent treatment?"

"Cmon, don't be like this... I wanted to tell you but I couldn't."  
"I'm tired to be worrying about you when you don't care about us at all. Ever since you got your Raijin you started to push us away so I'm just complying with your wish and backing off."  
"I'm sorry... I did that... I wanted to put distance between us but I only did that to protect you-"

Tokoyami turned to him and Dark Shadow appeared, quickly inflating like a balloon, becoming at least twice his normal size, clouding his vision, his claws at view."

"Do I look like someone who needs protection?"

"I'm leaving."  
"I don't know what to say other than sorry Yami... I was wrong."

Tokoyami looked over his shoulder and left after a few seconds, without a word. Midoriya sighed and walked out of the classroom that was already empty. He had explained to the principal what happened, leaving Hawks involvement aside, he told them when he woke up, his eyes were like that and he was alone. Nezu didn't seem to believe everything but he noticed that he was at least partially telling the truth.

Midoriya walked out of the school headed to his next destination. He walked slowly through the streets, passing by bus stops. He was lost in thoughts and decided to sit on a bench next to a vending machine. After some time, he went and bought a soda can, sitting again to drink while watching the people walking around. Midoriya looked at people with mutant quirks, others looking like normal humans and found himself wondering:

_'A normal life... I guess I always found the future for a quirkless boy boring, but I kind of miss that feeling of boredom sometimes... It would be nice to hang out without the weight of the world on my shoulders.'_

It had started raining, and he got up to leave, he had to be at the bookstore by 7 pm. He looked for a trash can but a loud sharp noise made him turn to the street, a car, making a turn too fast on the already wet street lost control and went on the sidewalk next to the cross where a woman was waiting for the light. Midoriya's hand instantly crushed the can as he activated his Blood Moon and started to create lightning under his feet, but after feeling the same pressure on his left eye, the woman disappeared from his view. Midoriya blinked in shock, he couldn't see the woman anywhere but he could still see the car passing by the exact location she was a second ago, crushing against a pole, smoke coming out of its hood. Midoriya felt something next to his body and looked right to see if what he was feeling was real: He was holding the woman with one arm, gripping on her waist as if she was there the whole time, she had a frightened expression while she was trying to make sense of what just happened.

"What the fu-"  
"What happened?"  
"Ma'am, are you ok?"  
"Ye- Yes... Did you just saved me?"  
"I... I don't know."

Midoriya let go of her and quickly crossed the street to see if the driver was ok. He looked through the broken window to see an old man fainted. Midoriya tried to open the door but it was jammed. He created lightning with his right hand, stopping for a second to appreciate his black lightning again, and cut the door lock, opening it in one go. He cut the seatbelt and pulled the man from the car that was about to go into flames. He took extra care with the man's neck and brought him to the sidewalk, a few bystanders approaching to get a closer look. Midoriya noticed that the car was leaking gasoline and shouted:

"EVERYONE, GET AWAY FROM THAT CAR-"

The second he said that, the bottom of the car lit up and it was engulfed by flames. He noticed no one was near it and return his attention to the old man.

"**Raiju**"

The wolf appeared and two people fell after the giant wolf materialized next to them, others just stood there watching him with their mouths open.

_'Raiju, analyze him.'  
__'A few bruises and a broken arm, nothing out of the ordinary, except he's having a heart attack.'  
__'Are you for real?'  
__'Yes.'  
_"Shit... How long until an ambulance gets here?"  
"I already called for an ambulance, son." A man holding a phone said.  
_'He won't make it.'  
__'Guess we'll have to save him... The same as I did to Toga.'  
__'I'll help.'_

The wolf vanished into a whirl of red energy.

"All Right everyone, give me some room... Please, take a step back."  
"Hey, what are you going to do? I'm a nurse and you shouldn't do anything, you're still a kid-"

A woman began to speak but stopped her flow of words after her eyes met with his, and feeling the intensity he was emanating, she instantly took a step back after looking directly into his red eyes for a second. Midoriya looked through his body with the Blood Moon, amazed by all the details he was able to see now, it was nothing compared to before, he could see the flow of energy through his whole body as if his he could see every vein with a faint trace of energy. He focused and placed his hand above his chest, waiting for Raiju's signal.

_'I'm ready, shock him.'_

"**Raijin Enhancement**"

People around left an 'oh' after seeing his lightning appearing and fading until it was almost inexistent.

_'Nothing, increase to 200.'_

_'And... I got a heartbeat, I'll stabilize him until- Nevermind, they're already here.'_

Midoriya noticed an ambulance arriving and a firefighter's truck. A man instantly jumped, releasing a coolant substance on the flames, extinguishing it in a second. The paramedics got close and froze after seeing Raiju materialize again, but quickly recovered and knelt next to Midoriya, asking:

"What happened?"  
"He lost control of his car and crashed against that pole, I got him out before the car got on fire and he was having a heart attack."  
"What? How long ago?"  
"A few seconds, I just stabilized him so he is good to go."  
"What the hell-"

The female paramedic started asking herself how the hell did he stabilize the man when the second paramedic said:

"Let's move Senjou, we need to bring him to the hospital, good job kid- I mean, you should be a side-kick at least right? So not really a kid, good job anyway."

They put him on a board, placed him inside the back of the ambulance and took off, leaving Midoriya behind to deal with the curious eyes from the firefighters and the pro-heroes arriving.

_'Raiju...'  
__'I know... And I don't have an answer.'_

Midoriya kept looking at the woman that appeared next to him out of nowhere, missing the soda can that was now below the burned car.

_'What the hell was that?'_

* * *

After a few hours, the door went open and the bell ringed, making Cathleen's head turn.

"Izuku, you're late."  
"Sorry, Cath."  
"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
"I don't know if something is wrong... Actually, I do... Something is definitely wrong with me."  
"What happened?"

Midoriya told her what happened, and her face brightened like he just told her it was Christmas.

"Hawks showed me the red book for a few seconds... Aren't you forgetting something Izuku? Did you forget about what was written in the red book? You already know what happened."

Midoriya frowned and asked in a low voice after thinking for a few seconds:

"You think that-"  
"Yes... That may be your Mangekyou Sharingan awakening... Let's begin the testing already."  
"Ok, but how-"  
"Follow me."

She walked down the stairs behind the bookshelf and Midoriya followed. After arriving at the library, Midoriya took a few seconds looking at the painting of his family again... So much had changed since the first time he saw that.

"Are you ok?" Cath asked.  
"Yea... I was just... Nevermind, let's go."

She led him through the same door Shinji went the night he gave Midoriya the books and after switching the lights on, he saw an oval area, with corridors leading to the right and the left. The place in the center was really big and he wondered what was the purpose of that place.

"Let's begin, did you bring the red book?"  
"Yea, here it is."

Midoriya handled the book to her after opening it with his power and she started rushing through the pages with an eager look.

"Oh my god... This story!"  
"You do realize you're drooling right?"  
"Huh? Ah, sorry haha... This is remarkable... Anyway, let's begin with... This: The Mangekyo Sharingan... The two brothers... Their power... Amaterasu... Tsukuyomi... Ok, hold on."

She left through one of the corridors and quickly came back with a dummy that she placed in the middle of the room.

"Ok, now to the instructions... Where was it... Here: The Eternal Flames of Amaterasu... This may sound weird but there's no other way to translate it... The user invokes the eternal flames of the sun goddess to burn everything it touches eternally until everything is destroyed... The flames are impossible to be extinct, even by the user. The only known individual that managed to manipulate the flames was Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke? So that Kanji meant Sasuke."

"Yea, it's a dead Kanji, that's why you didn't know, anyway... The power of Amaterasu... The user must focus on destruction by the sun, fill his or her mind with the sun's image while concentrating on the target. What are you waiting for? Go on."

She pointed to the dummy and Midoriya took a deep breath.

He looked at the dummy, imagining it as an enemy and imagined a woman surrounded by flames, representing the sun goddess while he focused on the dummy, whispering:

"**Amaterasu**"

The seconds passed and he broke eye contact, frowning.

"Maybe you don't have it."  
"Huh?"  
"Sometimes the users don't have one but that means you might have the other... Don't lose hope, let's try Tsukuyomi now... The same thing but now with the image of the moon god, imagine a calm power, like a wave, and try to create a field filled with such energy."

Midoriya tried again, imagining a man with the moonlight behind him and tried to visualize the power:

"**Tsukuyomi**"

After a few seconds, he looked at Cathleen horrified.

"Really?"  
"I don't get it... You have the same affinity to lightning as Sasuke, yet you can't use his Amaterasu... You can't use Itachi's Tsukuyomi either... You told me that woman teleported right? I thought it was caused by your Tsukuyomi... I don't get it..."  
"Itachi?"  
"Sasuke's older brother."  
"Oh..."  
"It doesn't make any sense."

Midoriya looked at the dummy and wondered what was that power that allowed him to save that woman, but he remembered another thing instead, something that made his hair stand, he felt something that he knew he had it, he felt the desire to protect:

"**Susanoo No Mikoto**"

Smoke appeared next to his left arm and he turned to see it. Cathleen who was talking to herself came closer and almost entered the smoke, trying to look inside. Midoriya concentrated, thinking about tempests and storms, thinking about the god Susano, and from the inside of the smoke, a grey bone started appearing out of thin air. The bones started forming a rib cage and Midoriya found himself inside it, while Cathleen watched from the outside, her hands on her head. Midoriya lost his focus for a second and the bones crumbled, vanishing altogether with the smoke. He was sweating and looked at the girl who had a deranged smile on her face before she shouted:

"YEEEEEES! FUCK YES!"

"That was Susano, right? Amazing... It was written here... The perfect defensive tool that can be evolved into becoming perfectly balance between offense and defense."  
"Yea... I knew I had this one but I didn't know it was going that difficult to maintain it."  
"Well-"

"What's going on? I heard you shouting Cath-" Shinji appeared on the door.

"Midoriya's trying to figure out his Mangekyo powers and I'm helping... He just used Susano."  
"What?! Why didn't you called me to watch too?"  
"I forgot, anyway... Hear this."

She told him the same history from this afternoon and he looked at Midoriya's red eyes before walking next to him:

"That's interesting... Let's give it a try. Feel the dummy, try to bring it to you as you did to the woman."

Midoriya looked at the dummy, concentrating but nothing happened.

"I felt a pressure on my left eye at the moment-"

Midoriya stopped mid-sentence thinking now that he also felt the same thing on the rescue training when All Might saved Uraraka.

_'Was that what really happened?'  
__'Now that I think about it, I noticed a weird electrical signal inside your head at the moment you looked at them... I wasn't sure what it was but it could be your power.'_

Raiju answered his thoughts.

"Cath... I don't know if I'm right... But this may have happened before."  
"Huh? When?"  
"I think I've saved a classmate from being crushed earlier today."  
"You think?"  
"Yea... I had the same pressure on my left eye when that happened and when I saved that woman as well... It can't be a coincidence."  
"Ummm, so she was in danger?"  
"Yea."  
"Come here."

Cath pulled his arm, bringing him next to the dummy, walking outside of the room, coming back later with a ladder that she positioned on a wall. Midoriya saw that was an attic entrance and wondered what she was going to get. She took a book from the entrance and dropped from the top of the ladder, but when she was coming back down, her feet missed the step, and she began to fall. Midoriya was about to rush to get her before she hit the ground when she disappeared. Midoriya looked to the dummy he was touching and a redheaded girl was smiling at him, while they heard a noise made by the dummy falling from the top of the ladder to the floor.

"TELEPORTATION IN YOUR FAAAAAACE!"  
"Holy crap."

Shinji scratched his beard

"Are you crazy Cath... You could've died."  
"Don't worry about me... WE DID IT."  
"..."

Midoriya was just looking at Cath's smiling face realizing that was indeed his power, that was his true power.

"So I guess you have the power to teleport people on your left eye... What about your right eye?" She said getting down from his arms walking in circles.  
"..."

Midoriya was perplexed by the precept of that... Teleportation? That was insane.

_'Wait, can I teleport myself?'  
__'That's an interesting question.'_

"Hold on for a second Cath, I need to understand how to use my power... Otherwise, I'll only be able to use it when people are in imminent danger."  
"You're right, but how are you going to train this?"  
"Ummm."  
"You could try the same thing we did when we switched on the festival."

Raiju said appearing next to Cath.

"Switch? What you mean by switch?"  
"It was a thing Raiju invented, a way to switch him with my lightning so I could teleport him short distances... This may be the same case... Let's try it."

Midoriya looked at the dummy and went to pick up the book Cath dropped, bringing it back to his original position. He focused all his attention on the two objects, feeling its shape, trying to imagine its weight. He felt the pressure on his left eye and said at the same moment:

"**Switch**"

The dummy disappeared and the book materialized in his hand at the same time the dummy also materialize in the place the book was.

"Wow."  
"That's amazing Midoriya-kun."  
"Thank you. Ok... Now let's try with me."  
"What?"  
"I'll try to teleport myself of course."

He looked at the dummy and thought the same thing, instantly feeling the pressure now, but nothing happened.

_'Huh?'  
_"I guess it doesn't work like that." Raiju said.  
"Damn it."  
"That's ok... It's still a wonderful power don't you think? Of course, it would've got a few flaws. Let's try to find your right eye power now."

After that, they trained his left eye for some time until they started theorizing about his second power, or even if he had one since the hours passed and they weren't able to make anything happen. Midoriya sat on the floor scratching his chin, frustrated after at least 3 hours of speculation and training. Cath was sitting down, using her quirk to store information, she said it was better to store the information when it was still fresh. Midoriya kept training while she was in there, switching the book and the dummy. After a few tries, they realize contact wasn't needed to activate the power, he could switch things from afar.

_'I vaguely remember when I used the Susanoo no Mikoto to fight Shirayuki... I wonder how can I achieve that again.'  
__'Maybe you can train it the same way you trained your Crimson Moon, with continuously use.'  
__'Maybe, but it's too hard to maintain... It's heavy and... Suffocating.'_

He got up and walked out of the room, leaving Cath behind. He walked towards the painting and stood there, watching closely at the details. At that moment, he felt something strange, a feeling of disconnection from the current time, as if he belonged in the painting as well. He heard someone coming down the stairs from the bookstore above and turned to see what Shinji wanted, but the person there wasn't Shinji, it was a man wearing a suit and a mask with pipes coming out of it. Midoriya frowned and wondered who that was, a friend of Shinji perhaps?

"Ummm, hello?"  
"Ah, yes... I wondered if you'd be here Midoriya Izuku."  
"Do I know you?"  
"No, not yet... It's a pleasure to finally meet you, **Lightning God**. I'm afraid we must talk."

Midoriya's hand instinctively went to his sword grip and he could see through a gap on his mask that the man was smiling.

* * *

Yamamoto walked decided through the halls until he arrived in a chamber. The door was open with a hand gesture and smoke started coming from inside. He walked in after a few seconds and saw a ball of tissue hanging on the ceiling, connected to the walls by cords that looked like veins, it was like something was alive inside of it, being cultivated, pulsating like a heart. He looked to the side and saw a moon clan member bowing.

"Speak."  
"The vessel is ready sir, I was just waiting for your orders to begin the process."  
"Good, proceed."

The member walked and pressed something in a control panel next to the wall and a centrifuge noise filled the room until the veins connected to the blood ball started popping, dropping to the floor. The ball was ripped and something fell to the ground altogether with blood. Yamamoto walked closer and saw the woman's face before taking off his cape and using it to cover her.

"Can you hear me?"

The woman looked at him with foggy eyes.

"Your name... is Shirayuki."  
"_Shi_-  
"Shirayuki." He repeated slowly.  
"_Shi... ra...yu... ki..._"

Yamamoto looked up to the second, third, and fourth blood balls and taking the woman on his arms, walked out of the room speaking:

"Let me know when the others are ready as well."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

In a part of the city, the Hero Killer was on a rooftop, scouting for his next victim when a presence made him turn, his hand on his sword's handle.

"Good evening Hero Killer Stain. I wonder if we could exchange a few words."  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"You can call me Kurogiri... I represent the _League of Villains_... Do you mind coming with me for a chat?"

* * *

**Author's note:** **Feel free to review.**


	17. Evil's Touch

**Author's note**: Care to leave a review? Sorry for any Typos.

* * *

" Speaking out loud "  
_' Thinking '_  
_Highlighted Information_  
Written information  
**Titles and Techniques**

* * *

**Evil's Touch**

Midoriya's thumb pushed the guard of his katana, revealing part of the blade, his stance showing he was ready to draw. The man stood still and Midoriya decided to fish for information.

"I don't know you... But I have a feeling you're not here only to chat."  
"Kukuku... You have a wonderful sense of danger, Midoriya."  
"Who are you, and why are you here? How do you even know my name?"  
"An individual as powerfull as yourself must be kept under constant surveillance. I've known your name since your first appearance on the TV. As for my intentions, I'll let you know in a second, but first, let me introduce myself properly."

Midoriya's muscles were all tensioned, waiting for the command to act while part of his mind was focused on Shinji and Cathleen who were inside the bookstore and could end harmed if a fight were to begin.

"I am **All for One**."

Midoriya frowned at that name, instantly thinking if the man just said One for All wrong.

"You're probably wondering about this name, and yes, you can say that my power is related to All Might's One for All... I'd like for you to think of my power as the antitheses of the One for All."

Midoriya didn't want to give any confirmation about knowing the One for All, just in case, so he didn't push that topic.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I'm here for you, of course. What I want is a simple answer from you, but first I'll clarify something that has been eating you for some time now, I'll give you the answer to the question you have."

"Question? I don't have any questions."

The man placed his hands behind his back while talking, he seemed educated but danger emanated from his every action.

"Perhaps you forgot about your previous doubts, so I'll enlighten you. Didn't you want to know what truly means to be a villain? Didn't you want to know what drives us?"

Midoriya's eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open.

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways. I'm here to answer this question and perhaps leave this place with you on our side."

Midoriya recovered from the shock after hearing that and stood straight, also imposing himself, letting his power pulse, sending low electric waves all around, making the lights blink.

"I already passed that part, I'm not confused anymore... Don't waste your time trying-"

"Ah, but you're mistaken young Midoriya. You're never going to stop doubting yourself, I'm sure of that."

"Why- How are you assuming these things about me... You don't even know me."

"Indeed, I don't know you personally, but I can stipulate based on your behavior around our mutual acquaintance... _Himiko Toga_."

"Huh?!"

"As I said, you're an individual who requires constant surveillance. Tell me, why didn't you turn her to the police once you found out what she was? The very day she tried to kill that man, why did you call for an ambulance instead of a cruiser?"

"How-"

The man simply waited until Midoriya recovered:

"I... How can you possibly know all this?"

After some silence from the man's part, Midoriya decided to explain himself to this strange person... It looked like the right thing to do for some odd reason and it would buy him some time to think about a way out of this situation. Raiju was there, circling and analyzing the man, walking around, ready to take action if things go south.

"I... I couldn't turn her to the police because she isn't a villain, she's just a frightened girl who-"

"She tried to kill someone, and if weren't for you, she would've succeeded."

"It isn't her fault... She's confused and frightened but deep inside she's just-"

"Aren't we all?"

"..."

The man started walking up and down the room with one hand behind his back, gesticulating with the other, as if he was gesturing and pointing at a whiteboard, lecturing. For some odd reason, he remembered Midoriya what a teacher sounded like.

"This is the problem with this society... The sense of justice and righteousness clouded their vision of what's truly necessary. Villains are only villains when you look at them like that, this is the reason this society is wrong, this is the reason I founded the League of Villains."

"You- You're the League's leader?"

"I prefer, benefactor. I know you already met my protégé, Shigaraki Tomura... You left a mark on him... He wasn't expecting someone so powerful on his mission to kill All Might."

"So that came from you... You sent him to kill All Might. He's a vile man, he was going to murder Aizawa-sensei for nothing."

"The same way you were going to murder him? What were your exact words? _'Death arrived for you'_ am I correct?"

"I never really intended to kill him, I said that in the heat of the moment. I'm not a murderer like him. He was going to murder Aizawa-sensei without any purpose behind it, just because he was frustrated. He's diabolic."

"He's as much of a murderer as you are. Don't you remember the enemies who attacked your mother?"

Midoriya once again was surprised by his words, how did he know all that about those events?

"That... That was different."

"How so?"

"They weren't even human-"

"They breathed, they walked, they talked, and _they bled_... They looked very human to me."

"..."

"You see, you can't let hypocrisy dictate your life Midoriya. You can't look at the world through a pair of black and white lens because there's no such thing as black and white. You found yourself in the right to take those men's lives, so you went and took it, you embraced your desire for revenge at that moment and accomplished your goal, how's that any different from Shigaraki's actions?"

"You won't twist my actions like that... I did all that because they were villains, they almost killed Toga and hurt my mother, they were trying to kill-"

"Villains... The concept of villain is a matter of perspective, for you, those men were villains, but for Shigaraki, all heroes are villains as well."

"What-"

"I believe you understand this feeling very well, from the time you were taken into custody for doing a hero's job, saving lives inside the Yaoyorozu mansion. You also experienced something similar, didn't you? The judgment and the mistrust coming from those who were supposed to be thanking you."

"I... Nothing so extreme that would make me kill them... I'd never kill heroes."

"Weren't you going to _defend yourself at any cost_? Weren't you going to _retaliate any aggression against you and your friends_? What if that resulted in a fight? At that time, you didn't care and I thought you could already feel that the heroes weren't what they claimed to be. I thought you understood that heroes aren't just pure light and goodness, they're human like you and me... They hate, they judge, and they diminish as much as any other normal person."

"..."

"Tell me, what would you do if a hero were to enter your house and murder your family? Would you let him be because of his title? Would you forgive him because he or she is a hero? Would you let the criminal system judge him for his sins?"

"I don't get it what's your goal here... Why are you asking me all this?"

"I already told you, I want to answer your question... I want you to open your eyes... I want to tell you what it truly means to be a villain."

"So, you consider yourself a villain as well?"

"In your eyes, I am."

Midoriya stared at the strange man for some time before he spoke again:

"Tell me then... What it means to be a villain?"

"**It means** **to be free**."

The man was looking at the painting hanging in the wall, looking at Midoriya's red eyes and back to the painting.

"Free from what?"

"Free from the rules, free from the injustice, free from the pain, free from the feeling of being chocked by an invisible hand all the time, free from the hate and free from the chains. You haven't lived long or endured bad situations as Himiko Toga for example, so how can you judge her? How can you impose a sentence on her without knowing what truly damaged her soul?"

"Her actions... She's responsible for her actions, even though she's not completely stable... There are laws-"

"Then I ask you again, why didn't you turn her to the police?"

"..."

"You already know what it means to be a villain because you're already one, Midoriya Izuku."

"I'm not a villain."

"When I say villain, I'm referring to the fact you already doubt their words and actions... You are not a lamb anymore, you see them as they are... You lost the notion that the common people have in this society... They look up to the heroes as if they were gods, but you know what they truly are... And most importantly... You are a villain because of a simple fact: Because you already _killed_. You already broke the most sacred rule and even though the association isn't aware of it, I am, and you are. I can tell you that you are one of the vile villains the heroes despise."

"I don't even care how you know that anymore, but I already told you that was necessary... I don't kill for fun like the villains... I'm not an animal."

"If you want your answer you can't lie like that. If you want to truly understand you can't close your eyes to the truth. You can't shut yourself from your true feelings."

"There's nothing to understand and those aren't my true feelings-"

"Then tell me, how did you feel after killing those who harmed your loved ones? Did you feel remorse? Guilt? Does it keep up at night? Or did you completely forgot about them because their existences didn't actually matter to you?"

Midoriya lost his words for a few seconds and changed the subject:

"I'll ask you again, what's your goal here? What is that you truly want?"

"I want you to understand what you are. I want you to open your mind to the truth that is in front of your eyes... I want you to accept yourself so you can come to our side."

"Like hell, I would."

"You don't have to answer now... Here, I'll give you an address."

The man took a card out, ignoring Midoriya's words. There was something written on it and he threw it at Midoriya who grabbed by reflex.

"What is this?"

"This is the address of the League of Villains hideout."

Midoriya gasped and looked at the man with incredulous eyes.

"You're lying."

"I am many things Midoriya, but I am not a liar."

"Why would you- What if I give this to the police?"

"Then the league will be extinct and the heroes will prevail. The false notion of justice will reign over the city."

"You believe I won't turn them to the police because I didn't turn Toga? You're mistaken... I'll give this to the heroes' department."

"No, you won't. You'll go to that address and you're going to talk to someone... This person will change your mind about joining us."

Midoriya stood in silence, looking at the card in his hand and at the man's covered face, trying to understand what was his true intention.

"I'll take my leave, I don't want to interrupt your training session. Congratulations on getting your eyesight back."

"..."

The man was taking the first step on the staircase when he turned and said:

"Oh, I almost forgot... Excuse me."

The man raised his left arm and a red light appeared striking Midoriya before he could react. He felt his body freeze while Raiju instantly materialized behind the man, starting a spinning attack, but the man's right arm grew absurdly and he punched Raiju, destroying a bookshelf and the wall behind it, making the ground shake. After a few seconds, Midoriya felt the light vanish and he could move again. The man spoke:

"Interesting... Well, this changes things a little. Visit us soon _Lightning God_, we'll be waiting for you."

Midoriya wanted to go after him, but decided not to go in blind, he still had Cathleen and Shinji around. The man disappeared upstairs and Midoriya went to Raiju, but before he could start digging into the pile of debris, Raiju pushed everything away with red lightning, his face showed he was angry, his teeth on view.

_'Where is he?'_

"He left."

_'He's stronger than I expected.'_

"I know. Did you heard anything when he used that... Light on me? What did he try to do?"

_'He tried to steal your quirk.'_

"What!?"

_'Don't worry, he wasn't able to.'_

"What you mean he tried to steal my quirk?"

_'All for One... It isn't that hard to guess... He's All Might's enemy... One for All is the will of many, gathered together to achieve a greater good... All for One is the opposite... The will of one being fed by the quirks of many to achieve greater evil... He's All Might's arch-enemy to be accurate. His quirk allows him to steal and give away quirks.'_

"No freaking way... Wait, so the Nomus-"

_'Probably his doing... That's why the Nomus had multiple quirks... We need to be careful. I told you new enemies would appear.'_

"I'll have to deal with him next time we meet... I'll be ready."

_'What you're going to do with that card?'_

"I'll handle it to the heroes' association of course."

_'That's the best course of action.'_

Suddenly, Shinji appeared from the stairs, looking at the destruction:

"Oy, What the hell happened here Midoriya?"

"Umm, I kind of tripped."

"And destroyed a wall?!"

"It was a big trip... Hehehe."

* * *

Yamamoto bowed and spoke with his eyes on the ground:

"The vessels are ready for the infusion, your highness."

"Good, where are the jewels?"

"Here."

Yamamoto raised a pillow with jewels on it and The Second approached, grabbing one of the stones looking at it from up close.

"How many still exist in this era?"

"**Six**, your highness."

"Six..."

He placed the jewel on the pillow again and walked back to a big throne:

"And the vessels?"

"Devoted of memories, as you commanded."

"Good, I know you didn't like when I destroyed your children but you abdicated your right to courtesy when you've failed me."

"Yes, your highness."

"I have an idea, Yamamoto."

"Your highness?"

"You said we had six, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Which ones we do not possess?"

"We don't possess **the third**, **the seventh**, and **the eighth**."

"And their situation?"

"Destroyed."

"Interesting. For three of them to be destroyed something extraordinary must've happened. Therefore, since your daughter was rebirthed shouldn't we give her a gift?"

"Your highness?"

"Someone with her power is more suited to possess a powerful one."

"Which one you want her to possess your highness?"

"Give her the **Ninth**."

"Your Highness- This is too much power for her-"

"Are you opposing my choice, Yamamoto?"

"No, sir... Forgive my audacity... I'm just concerned her body and spirit won't handle it... Her old self could've handled anything but her new personality may differ-"

"Both will be fine. Since we have four vessels, give the others **the first**, **the second**, and **the fourth**."

"Yes, your highness."

"You can go, and let me know as soon as they merge."

"Understood, excuse me."

Yamamoto left, walking through corridors fast-paced passing by two guards that were in front of a door. He entered the room, seeing a girl who was looking outside the window.

"Shirayuki, how are you feeling?"

She turned and looked at him with concerned eyes:

"Who are you? Why am I locked in here?"

"Umm, so I guess no one dared to tell you anything... Your past precedes you."

He said looking towards the door where the two guards were standing, drops os sweat going down their necks.

"I don't- I don't know where we are... I don't even know my name... You keep calling me Shirayuki but I don't remember anything."

"The reason for that is simple... The reason is that you died."

"Huh?!"

"An enemy decided to end your life, but your powers were too important for us, so we brought you back to life, although the old you is dead, your memories are forever forgotten."

"This can't be true... Who killed me? _Why_?"

"As for her name, we'll tell you in time. As for her reason, we don't have time right in this instant, so I'll explain everything to you later... First, we need to go."

"Where are we going?"

She asked thinking about how he said: _Her_. So it was a _she_.

"Stop asking questions and follow me. Here, take this in your hands."

Yamamoto handled her something and Shirayuki looked at the red jewel in her hand, bigger than an egg, and frowned. It looked like a big ruby but what caught her attention wasn't the jewel itself, but the moving tiny figure inside.

"What is this?"

"This is your new power."

"What you mean by new power?"

"This is a being with extraordinary powers. If you manage to become his host, you may be able to use his powers."

"You said... Him? Does it have... A conscious?"

"Yes, he does... Thousands of years ago, he was once called... Kurama."

She looked again at the figure inside the gem and counted the tails on what looked like an orange fox.

"A Nine-tailed... Fox?"

"Precisely."

Yamamoto said with three more gems inside his pockets.

* * *

Aizawa greeted the class and quickly said:

"It's time for you to enter your internship. You can decide where you want to attend your internship in the forms we'll give it to you, then, Pro-heroes will send proposals for you to enter their agency, where you'll learn how to be a hero from fieldwork. A few of you will receive lots of requests, while others just a few, so keep your minds open to your chances and pick the one that suits you better. After sending your lists, go to the counseling room after class to receive your list with the pro heroes who want you."

"Oh man, I hope I got a lot of requests."

"Of course you will, you finished on the top 4 Kaminari."

Midoriya wanted to ask Tokoyami what he had in mind, maybe they could choose one together, but he was looking away from him, his body language showing he didn't want to talk.

"Where are you going Momo?"

"Umm... All Might-san recommended me to someone he knows... He said this person was his teacher, but I'm a little concerned."

"Why?"

"He sounded really nervous when he pointed me to him, it was like he was afraid of this man."

"Oh my god, what the hell is this guy?"

"Right? I don't know what to expect. What about you?"

"I'll check my options... I don't have anything specific in mind." He lied, thinking about Hawks and his proposal.

Later in the day, Midoriya closed the door behind him and looked at his list. He saw a few classmates leave with half a page of proposals, and others with at least two. Todoroki left with three and Midoriya looked at his five pages, full of heroes agencies. He spotted Hawks' name but still couldn't bring himself to choose the winged hero. Midoriya was heading home when he saw Tokoyami looking at his four pages.

"Yami, who wants you?"

"..."

"Oh for the love of god... Grow up. You're going to act like a child just because I didn't share one thing with you?"

"Midoriya, I don't want to talk to you right now, so just let me be."

"Uh-uh, you're going to listen to me, what's wrong with you? Why are you being like this? What you want me to say? I already apologized."

"Right now my sole desire is to punch you in your idiotic face."

"Huh... I never thought of you as the angry type... Fine, you want to fight? Let's fight."

"..."

"What's wrong? You want to punch me in the face right? What? Realized you can't take me head-on? Let's go, there's an empty gym right there."

Midoriya bluffed, walking towards the gym entrance and opened his eyes wide with surprise when he looked behind and saw Tokoyami following him.

_'Oh well.'_

After entering, Midoriya placed his bag and his swords on the side and got into a fighting stance. Tokoyami imitated him and got ready, standing in place, his face showing nothing.

"Come."  
Midoriya said, inviting him with his hand up.

"You come."

He answered with a serious voice and Midoriya smirked before lunging at him. He was ready for anything Tokoyami could throw at him, he knew his every move but when Dark Shadow appeared, Midoriya stopped his advance, glaring at his friend's partner.

"What's wrong?"  
Tokoyami asked and Midoriya could only stare with his mouth open.

"What the hell is this Yami?"

"This is me kicking your ass... **Shadow Rain**"

Midoriya took a step back from the tiny Dark Shadows that were on his back. Somehow, Tokoyami managed to create at least 20 smaller versions of Dark Shadow, all connected to the same darkness thread which was connected to him. He sent all of them at once, coming from different directions, their claws on view.

"**Blood Moon**"

Midoriya wasn't planning on using his ocular power on this fight, but the incoming assault from every direction forced him to. He managed to dodge the incoming rain of punches and slashes, but at the same time, he couldn't get closer to Tokoyami. Every time he took a step closer, the Dark Shadows blocked his path. Midoriya understood that if he wanted to win, he would've to take this fight seriously.

"**Raijin Enhancement**"

With his enhancement, he was able to easily pass by the Dark Shadows towards Tokoyami, but before he could strike, he saw something strange. One of the tiny Dark shadows was already near him, and when Midoriya got closer, the dark being, using his claws, severed the darkness thread that was linked to the others. Midoriya quickly looked behind him only to see black smoke vanishing in the air and when he looked forward again, Dark Shadow was back to his original size close behind Tokoyami. Seeing the incoming attack, Dark Shadow shielded Tokoyami, but Midoriya knew best.

"That's lame Yami."  
He went around the shield in a second, delivering a punch where Tokoyami's face was, but the only thing there was an enclosure made of darkness.

"What the hell-"

Midoriya tried to take a step back but his hand was stuck in the darkness, somehow Tokoyoami changed its state from solid to fog and from fog to solid again with Midoriya's hand inside. Tokoyami opened his enclosure and the darkness holding Midoriya's hand transformed into Dark Shadow's left claw.

"I didn't quite catch that, did you say lame?"

Dark Shadow struck with his right closed fist, sending Midoriya flying across the gym, hitting the floor and the wall.

"Ugh... Ow..."

He got up slowly, tasting blood and spat on the floor, watching a tooth bounce. Tokoyami was now worried that he hit him too hard, but before he could say anything Midoriya laughed out loud.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... That was a nice technique Yami... You finally managed to alter the state and the form of your darkness... Amazing."

Midoriya walked back to him while talking and stopped 10 meters away, still smiling, his front tooth missing.

"Look-"

"Wait! Don't apologize yet."

"What-"

Tokoyami noticed Midoriya raising his right hand towards the bleachers, making his swords fly towards him but instead of placing them on his harness, he threw both in the air while saying:

"**Raijin Enhancement**"

Tokoyami thought that looked weird because he wasn't really facing him, but looking at his falling swords. Midoriya started preparing a punch and Tokoyami frowned, was he going to punch his swords? When Midoriya began his movement, he looked at Tokoyami for a second and the boy appeared next to Midoriya, falling upside down towards the ground, his balance completely lost.

"Eh?!"

That was all he was able to say before he got punched in the face, also flying through the gym, hitting the bleachers and vanishing below the ruble. He dragged himself out of the broken bleachers and touched his face, his hand becoming red from the blood coming from his forehead. He looked up and saw Midoriya there, right next to him with his hand down to help him up. Tokoyami snorted and slapped it out of way, getting up by himself a little dizzy.

"What the hell was that Midoriya?"

"Well, you're not the only one holding secrets. I mean, since when can you alter Dark Shadow form at will like that? You even divided him... How's that possible."

"If you were paying attention you'd have seen how I had changed my fighting style. Since I lost to Momo-san, I've trained day and night to perfect my new techniques. Our fight actually gave me the idea for my problem with Dark Shadow speed while returning to me."

"So that's why you cut the thread."

"Precisely."

Midoriya sat on the floor and Tokoyami took a seat in front of him, in one of the broken bleachers. As they talked, Midoriya placed both of them under the Magnetic Healing effect.

"Thank you."

"So, do you feel better now?"

"Yes, punching you really did the job."

"Asshole."

"Are you going to tell me what just happened back there?"

"Well I could explain, but this really is a long story."

Tokoyami looked around to the empty gym and suggestively shrugged.

"We have time."

"Umm, ok then."

After 30 minutes of talking, Midoriya finally stopped.

"Why am I not surprised... I knew something like this would happen... Again, you should've called us to help you."

"It was too risky, I'm sure you can at least understand that."

"This is exactly the reason I am mad at you... Why do you keep treating us like weaklings? Do you really believe we would be a burden to you? For you, it's always a risky situation, I know that, but have you ever stopped to analyze that with our help, these risky situations could turn out to be not so risky? I must say... You're an idiot... And God must really like you."

"Can't deny any of that."

"So now you have...The Eternal Crimson Moon?"

"You still remember the name... Huh. Well, yes but actually no. I named it Blood Moon."

"And your left eye can teleport things?"

"I still don't know its full potential, but I can teleport things of the same or approximate size and weight. If I try to switch something big with something small or vice-versa, it consumes a considerate larger amount of energy."

"Are you ever going to stop getting new powers? Is there a limit for you?"

"Hahahaha... You're the one to talk... You're getting new techniques all the time. About me... I don't know Yami, but I know I'll use everything I have from now on."

Tokoyami wondered about those exact words but decided to let it go for now.

"Techniques aren't new powers, but it's still unbelievable that you gained these abilities. You also chatted and fought against actual gods... This still sounds like something made up."

"Yea... I'd love if my worst enemies were a bunch of lame villains, but I still have this feeling that the moon clan is waiting for another chance to get to me... Especially now that I got my sight back, my eyes are probably more valuable than ever."

"Maybe this time you'll warn us if they come so we can help you."

"Maybe... Heh."

After a few more minutes of talking, they got up and walked out of the gym, parting ways at the gate. Midoriya stood there for a few seconds, watching Tokoyami vanish in the corner, thinking how good it was to have his friend back... Perhaps he should rely more on them. After the boy disappeared, he said:

"Raiju, there's something I need you to do for me."

_'Name it.'_

"I was wondering for some time about this and the talk I had with Yami brought it back to my attention... You even said it yourself before, new enemies will arrive... Having this in mind, from now on I want you to protect our home."

_'Ummm.'_

"That's too vague, sorry. I want you there to protect my mother."

_'I understand, but what are you going to do?'_

"Right now, I'm going to the association to give them the League of Villains address and I want you to protect mom while I'm away... I can't count on the association to protect her anymore, but you have enough power to defeat an attacker... You can at least hold your own until I arrive."

_'So this means you're going there on this instant?'_

"Yea, I can't wait much longer or they may leave this address he gave me."

_'Understood. If you need me, the distance between us may be a problem but a Raijin's Wrath or a Thunderlord will tip me that you need help-'_

"No, if you notice that I'm using these powers, keep your eyes open but stay home."

_'You may be in danger.'_

"Yes, but I can fight and protect myself, mom cannot... She's the priority here, I don't want her to go through another hostage situation ever again. Your job now is to protect her, so don't worry about me I can take care of myself. If the time comes when I need your help... Let's see... I need to think about some kind of signal."

_'We'll think about something, until then, I'll try to increase our communication range.'_

"Thanks, Raiju."

_'I'll be on my way then, good luck at the association.'_

Midoriya nodded and Raiju energized himself, running away, vanishing in the corner. Midoriya started walking towards the association headquarters, it wasn't a long walk from the U.A and he actually liked the time he had to think.

_'Maybe they'll let me join the raid to capture them. I need to warn them about the All for One as well... They could walk right into a trap... Well, I'm doing the right thing at least.'_

Midoriya kept imagining how things would happen until he arrived at the heroes' association headquarters, entering the building and going to the reception.

"Excuse me, my name is Midoriya Izuku, a student from the U.A and I'd like to speak with a pro-hero or someone in charge."

"What would be the matter?"

"I have a report about the League of Villains.

* * *

A uniformed officer came a few minutes later and asked Midoriya to follow him. They walked into the building, getting into the elevator, arriving on the 24th floor. Midoriya looked around with curiosity, it was the first time he saw the interior of the association.

"If you don't mind, wait here."

The officed opened a room and Midoriya hesitated before walking in, looking at the officer with a frown.

"An interrogation room? Again?"

"It doesn't mean anything son, it's just procedure for those who are going to answer questions."

"Sigh... Fine."

He walked in and took a seat, looking at the one-sided mirror again, using his blood moon to check the other side. Empty.

_'This brings me nice memories, heh.'_

The minutes passed by while he waited, playing with a small ball of lightning on his palm. The door went open and he let go of the shaped energy. He frowned to the people getting in: The chief of police, the minister of defense and two men wearing suits. Before they shut the door close, Midoriya also noticed at least 5 more men wearing suits outside the room.

"Midoriya Izuku." The minister said as if he was talking about something unpleasant.

"Minister. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Midoriya said while wondering what was he doing here right now.

"I was told you have information about the League of Villains?"

The chief of police cut to the chase, talking out a chart from a briefcase.

"Yes chief Tsuragamae, I-"

Midoriya was about to start when he noticed through his blood moon that was still on, what the chief was writing down his chart upside down: Possible affiliation with the League of Villains.

_'What?!'_

"You were saying?"

Midoriya closed his expression, doubting this was happening.

"Chief Tsuragamae... Why would I come here to give you information about the League if I was affiliated with them? It makes no sense."

Tsugarae turned his chart on the table and after noticing Midoriya's eyes, said harshly:

"Turn off your quirk."

Midoriya narrowed his eyes to his tone but obeyed. He wasn't looking for trouble.

"Now, you'll explain to us what is this information you have about the League."

"Sigh... I was approached by someone who claimed to be the League of Villain's leader, although he called himself a mere benefactor."

The minister leaned on the table and asked with a strange tone:

"And why would this person approach you specifically?"

"He said he wanted me to go to their side, he said I-"

"Are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I guess it's time someone speaks to you frankly Midoriya... You know that because what you did in the past, we've been keeping an eye on you. We still don't buy your history about how you got your eyes back, so I'll set this straight... You're someone who's on our list as a possible villain Midoriya, so think carefully about what you're going to tell us and if you're somehow lying again, the consequences this time would be severe."

Midoriya wasn't expecting that, but somehow he didn't feel anger, he was just disappointed by all that. He leaned back on his chair taking a deep breath.

"I wasn't expecting something like this Minister. I won't act like a saint that I know I'm not, but I'm not a villain either... I made it clear to this man that I didn't want to join him. About my past outbreaks... I can't go back in time to fix them, but you can't hold that against me forever, I'd like the benefit of the doubt here... What if I were confused about becoming a villain? Your words could very well push me into their direction."

"If you go to their direction, you'll be arrested."

"It was a figure of speech... Sigh."

"What else did he say? What was this man's name? Did he say it?" Tsuragamae asked, returning to his chart.

Midoriya was holding the piece of paper inside his pocket, deciding if he should take it out or not. He looked at the two men and wondered why he still had that doubt inside of him.

"He told me... That the notion of what is a villain is only a matter of perspective... He said the world wasn't black and white-"

"I don't want to hear his twisted notion, did he gave you any information about the League?" The Minister cut what he was saying.

Midoriya wanted to tell them, but something kept him from doing it, so he just shook his head.

"That's all, he wanted me to join him, so I came to report what happened."

The minister got up and looked at the one-sided mirror, scratching his chin.

"I don't know why, but I'm sure this isn't the full story... It never is with you."

"I don't know what to say, Minister, I came here willingly to tell you what happened and instead of thanking me you're almost accusing me of being with the League."

"..."

"I don't have anything else to say, am I free to go?"

The minister looked at Tsuragamae and he nodded against his will. Midoriya got up and was headed to the door when Tsuragamae asked:

"Before you go, would you mind doing me a favor Midoriya-kun?"

"Yes, what do you need sir?"

"Would you be kind enough to take your right hand off your pocket and show us what's inside?"

The chief of police held Midoriya's gaze trying to find a trace of fear, but the boy just frowned, taking his right hand out, turning it so he could see.

"Turn your pockets out."

"Why?"

"Do it."

Midoriya turned his left pocket and his wallet and keys fell to the ground. He turned his right pocket and something caught Tsuragamae's attention.

"What is this?"

"Ashes?"

"Why would you carry ashes in your pocket?"

"I don't know how it got there, maybe from one of my training sessions."

"..."

Midoriya held his evaluation gaze and Tsuragamae sighed before harshly speaking again:

"Go ahead, you can leave."

Midoriya grabbed his things and left, passing by what looked like a security crew on his way to the elevator. As he started going down he wondered:

_'I can't blame them... I'm not someone who inspires trust, I know that... But I can't push myself to help those two... Damn, I really am a piece of shit.'_

At the 20th floor, the door went open and a woman walked in, Midoriya took one step to the right to give her space and after the door closed, he sneaked a glanced at her. It was Mt. Lady. She also noticed him and smiled devilish:

"Eeeeh, aren't you the young boy everyone is talking about? Midoriya Izuku, isn't?"

She spoke looking at him with a strange smile, fixing her hair and taking one step closer, Midoriya noticed her perfume, it clouded the elevator, making it hard to breathe, it was too sweet.

"Yes, nice to meet you Mt. Lady-san."

"Nooo, you can call me Lady. I wanted to speak to you as well, don't you want to come to my agency... I'm looking for a sidekick and I'm sure we'd be perfect together... We could be a great duo, y'know?"

She opened her eyes wide and leaned forward, showing her cleavage.

Midoriya wanted to laugh but refrained himself. He looked at the elevator display and back at her:

"I'm sorry Mt. Lady-san but I already have an agency in mind. Thank you for your invite tho."

As he said that, the doors went open again and he walked out, leaving her with a horrified face.

_'DAMN BRAT... HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DROOLING FOR ME- DAMN IT.'_

Midoriya stopped at the reception to get his swords back and sneaked another glance at the heroine.

'Nice try... Although you are pretty, I prefer brunettes... Kukuku.'

He turned and left the building trying to hide a smile.

* * *

Midoriya walked slowly, looking at the sky. Tonight was a full moon and he couldn't stop thinking about Kaguya's words about her people. He stopped a few times, sitting on benches and bus stops. The night was the part of the day where everyone rested, the part of the day where all the people left to their homes, the part where everyone loses their conscious to rest and get ready for the next day, but for Midoriya, the night had something strange... Something that invited him to stay in it. It was like the night itself wanted him there, as part of it. It felt good to walk in the empty streets, feeling the cold breeze that cleared his head and allowed him to think. He stopped and looked at the car that had been following him since he left the association, sighing again and whispering:

"**Raijin's Augment - Moonchaser Rabbit**" He waved at the car before vanishing, leaving the two officers inside gasping.

He watched from the top of a nearby building the car slowly turning to go around the block, trying to find him. He looked to his side and smiled:

"**Moonlight**"

He said looking straight into the invisible woman that was following him, possibly part of the association as well, he wondered if she was somehow related to Toru, but she wasn't actually invisible, just transparent. He found out that his new Blood Moon could also manipulate things without warning the target, like in this case, where he walked to the other edge of the building and the girl kept staring at his fake image that was sitting in the same place he was a few seconds ago. He jumped from the rooftop and said while descending:

"**Fuujin's Augment - Icarus**"

It didn't matter how many times he used that, he was always amazed by the fact he was flying. The feeling of freedom while going through the air was something he knew he was never going to get used to. The wind against his face, burning his eyes, the thrill of knowing he wasn't going to fall, but the feeling of danger that made his heart race anyway, he couldn't get enough of all that.

He arrived at his destination a few jumps later, descending to the street and looking around.

_'I really am an idiot.'_

He thought before activating his Blood Moon again, knocking on the door and getting in.

Midoriya found himself inside what looked like an old bar. The first thing that got his attention was the barman behind the counter. It didn't matter he was wearing a tuxedo, that was the purple villain that attacked them at the rescuing site. Midoriya saw two more people inside, one sitting and another standing. The person sitting was the man Midoriya couldn't forget, Shigaraki Tomura, who was now with his eyes locked on Midoriya's face. He got up, knocking his seat down and flew through the small area, going straight for Midoriya's face who dodged his advanced, placing his leg forward, making him fall to the ground. Before he could get up and attack again, a voice spoke and Midoriya recognized who it was, but the sound was strange and Midoriya found out why. The sound was coming from a television on the wall.

"Shigaraki, don't be rude to our guest."

"GUEST?! SENSEI, DON'T YOU KNOW WHO HE IS? HE'S-"

"I know exactly who he is. I'm the one who invited him, so don't you worry."

"..."

Shigaraki couldn't believe the man's words, so after he got up, he walked back to his chair, never looking away from Midoriya.

"I wasn't expecting you to visit us so soon, Midoriya Izuku."

"I can't believe you weren't lying."

"I told you, I am not a liar."

Midoriya looked around, the place looked trashed, but they had a lot of new bottles behind the counter.

"I don't know why I came here... I must be crazy for accepting your invitation."

"Hahahaha... You're not crazy, you're as sane as a person can be."

"Sensei... Why did you call him here? He's just trash... He's the same as All Might."

"Don't be rude Shigaraki, he's here to understand what he is."

"Again, I'm not... Lost. I just... It feels... Right... It feels right to see both sides before I can make a decision, but this doesn't change the fact that I'm a hero."

"A hero?"

The man who was standing said with a sharp voice that sounded like a hiss. Midoriya looked at him and felt danger.

"This is the person I wanted you to meet, Midoriya. This is Stain, the Hero Killer."

Midoriya couldn't believe his ears. He knew who that man was, he already heard his name on the news, the name of the murderer who killed countless heroes around Japan for no apparent reason. His last victim was no other than Iida's brother, the pro-hero Ingenium. Midoriya remembered the news about Iida's old brother that almost died after being attacked by the hero killer. Midoriya unsheathed his swords, instantly receiving a draw from Stain as a response. Midoriya advanced, seeing him brandish his sword, blocking it with his silver blade, throwing the Kusanagi behind the purple villain. As the sword spiked the wall behind him, it broke a shelf, making a few bottles fall. Midoriya used his Raijin, noticing a second sword coming from the man called Stain. Before the swing came horizontally, Midoriya was already dodging with a jump followed by a pirouette, his new Blood Moon's Insight was so perfect that in a part of his mind, he was asking himself if he couldn't actually see a small part of the future. While he was mid-air, watching the horizontal swing pass below him, he snuck a glance at Shigaraki who was coming at him, his hand forward:

"**Moonlight**"

He finished his spin with a second glance at the falling bottles:

"**Switch**"

Stain sword appeared falling to the ground, while one of the bottles was on his hand, his face showing only surprise as Midoriya pushed forward again, forcing him to let go of the bottle and take a step back, brandishing his first sword vertically, but Midoriya grabbed the bottle right before it hit the ground and looking away, made a swing with it, using his right hand, a swing that blocked Stain's attack. The noise of the cracking bottle was heard behind the counter but the noise made by the contact was steel against steel. Midoriya was holding Stain's sword with his right, and his silver sword with his left. He made a swing with his silver blade, stopping right when the blade touched Stain's neck.

"Don't move."

Even if the killer wanted to, he couldn't do so. Midoriya energized the killer's sword, and the contact against the other blade was sending electricity through his whole body, paralyzing the villain. The League of Villains that was held as the most dangerous villain association nowadays was easily defeated by Midoriya in less than 10 seconds. The Kusanagi was also energized, making a direct link with the purple villain, aimed at the metal part around his neck. Midoriya analyzed the footage from that day at least a dozen times, he knew what was this guy's weakness. Shigaraki was passed out on the ground and the Hero Killer was now under his control.

"Superb."  
The voice from the television said as if he was watching the whole thing.

Midoriya looked at the screen with disgust and spat the words:

"I wouldn't be that happy if I were you. I had the notion that you acted with a motive, but allying with indiscriminate killers... I've changed my mind... I'll turn all of them to the Heroes' Association."

"Midodriya Izuku."  
The man paused and Midoriya heard in his voice that he was serious now.

"How about a bet?"

"A bet? Sorry, I'm not interested."  
Midoriya was categoric, not wanting to play any games.

"Allow me to remind you how things stand: If you turn them to the association, I'll just find others to fill their places, but if you were to bet with me, I give you my word that I'll also turn myself in if I lose."

Midoriya had already thought about that the same night they met, he remembered thinking about this man's role in the League, he was the last boss so everything should end with him, not with his henchmen, Midoriya had to take advantage of the fact All for One didn't lie.

"Well... I guess I could at least listen... What is this bet?"

"A simple thing. You'll release Stain, Shigaraki, and Kurogiri. You'll spend a few hours with Stain in the city and when you come back here, you'll say these words to me: You were right. That's my bet."

"That's a very specific outcome... You know that all I need to do is fake it and come back telling you were wrong."

"I know that, but I also know you won't do it. Now, would you bet with me?"

"And if I lose?"

"You stay out of our way, and if you're willing, you could join us."

"..."

Midoriya thought for a second. He knew a fight against this man could be catastrophic but here he was, presenting himself as a gift... Midoriya could end this once and for all, all he had to do was lie at the end and this whole thing would be over.

He stopped producing energy on both swords, setting Kurogiri and Stain free, and a few seconds later, Shigaraki also got up, looking around stunned. He instantly went for Midoriya again, but the man called him from the television:

"Shigaraki, that's enough."

"Sensei? What happened?" He asked looking at everyone.

"Nothing, me and Midoriya just had a friendly chat. Now, Hero Killer, would you mind showing him what we talked about previously? Show him your will."

Stain exhaled heavily, his eyes never leaving Midoriya's. The boy had the same feeling from when he met Toga, like if he was in the presence of a wild animal. The villain sheathed his sword behind his back and walked by Midoriya, who handled him, his second sword as he passed. Midoriya pulled the Kusanagi from the wall and sheathed both of his weapons, following the villain outside. When they were at the door, All for One said:

"Before you go, it would be of your interest to hide your identity, there's a mask on the counter ready for you."

"I'm not a criminal, I don't need a mask."

"Suit yourself then. See you in a few hours."

They both walked out of the bar and Midoriya shivered from the cold wind, it was a really cold night.

"So what are we doing... _Stain_."

"How agile are you?"

"Huh?"

"Can you climb buildings?"

"Ummm, yes."

"Good, follow me."

The villain jumped on pipes outside the building, going up with ease. Midoriya's eyebrows went up as he saw how agile he was.

_'Interesting. Oh, right... Let me take this opportunity to test this.'_

Midoriya concentrated and said:

"**Icarus**"

He felt the wind bellow his feet and started jumping upwards, stopping right next to Stain, who looked at him with a wary expression.

_'Umm, no alteration on the intensity of the power... So I guess I really don't need to say if it's either an Enhancement or an Augment... I'll check with all the other powers just to be sure.'_

"Let's go."

Midoriya followed the villain, jumping buildings for at least 15 minutes, they were in a totally different part of the city that Midoriya instantly recognized as a noble area, where most rich people had their mansions. Stain stopped on the edge of a rooftop and crouched, while Midoriya went to his side, looking down the street. Before he could ask what they were waiting for, Stain spoke:

"I'm not part of that... League... Their goals differ from mine, but that man convinced me to do this at least."

"Do what exactly?"

"Show you how fake the heroes can be."

"Is that it?"

"You can't comprehend brat, you can't until you experience it, that's why you're here."

"Whatever you say."

"There, here's the first lesson."

Midoriya saw what caught his attention, a limo just stopped and a girl walked out of it, she had light gray hair or could be baby blue, he couldn't really tell the difference from the distance. The way she stood and move remembered Midoriya of royalty. Midoriya noticed by the mansion that she was about to enter that she could very well be some kind of princess. Midoriya was about to ask what they were doing spying on her like that when he saw Stain jumping down, going straight for her. Midoriya had no time to think, so he activated his enhancement and followed him close behind. Stain appeared on the sidewalk at the same time Midoriya did, and the girl looked to the side to the two newcomers. Midoriya thought how good her sense of danger was because she instantly got her guard up, her driver also walking out of the car.

"Who are you? What you want?"

Stain didn't say a thing, he just dashed and the girl took something out of her pocket, it looked like a cup. Midoriya remained next to the wall, where they couldn't see his face, perhaps the mask wasn't such a bad idea. Stain passed by her and struck her driver with the handle of his sword, knocking him out cold. Midoriya noticed how she gasped... He was there to observe but if things got out of hand he was going to step in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STOP!"

"You'll come with me, Ojou-san."

"..."

"Fine then, I'll just cut this guy's head off-"

"NO! Ok, I'll come with you... Don't hurt him. What do you want? Is it money?"

Midoriya saw she stashing a cup inside her pocket again. She was shaking and breathing fast. Stain ran towards her, pulling a knife out, making Midoriya instantly activate his Blood Moon. Midoriya saw in slow-motion where his attack was going to land, taking a few steps forward to stop it if he were to harm her. He noticed the weird angle and predicted he was going to fake a slash next to her arm. In real-time, Stain attacked, slightly scratching the girl's arm, and proceed to lick the blood on the blade. The girl instantly fell to the ground, completely paralyzed.

_'What?'_

Stain picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, walking back to her driver, taking out his sword, aiming at the man's face and going for the kill.

"NO, DON'T HURT HIM!"

Even paralyzed the girl could still talk as she saw what he was going to. He made the move to spike his sword through the man's head, but a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked to the side and saw Midoriya who spoke without looking at him:

"There won't be any killing tonight."

"You weren't supposed to meddle."

"I don't care, nobody is dying tonight."

Midoriya looked at him with a dark expression and Stain sheathed his sword moving away from the man. A few minutes later, they arrived at an old warehouse. Midoriya saw Stain hit the girl on the back of her head, making her pass out, dropping her in the middle of the area. He pointed to the ceiling, jumping into one of the beams and Midoriya followed.

"What is this? Why are you kidnapping this girl."

"I paid a guy to tell the hero in charge of this area that he was the one responsible for her kidnapping, that he wanted to make some money from her family. The hero is about to arrive- Great, He's already here."

Midoriya saw a big man get in but didn't recognize him, he was wearing a white cape and had a mask just like a professional wrestling fighter. He looked around for some time, missing the spot Midoriya was with Stain and found the girl lying down unconscious. Midoriya looked at Stain with doubt all over his face and was about to ask what they were waiting for when he spotted something that made his eyes almost pop. The man was crouched next to the girl touching her breasts.

"What the fu-"

Midoriya moved to get down and teach that piece of shit a lesson when he felt his whole body freeze like if he was tased, he couldn't move a muscle. Stain whispered from his side without any hint of emotion:

"I got your blood at the moment you thought you dodged my swing at the bar, right there in your leg, you didn't even notice. About what's going on down there, this hero had a few complaints coming from women all over this neighborhood about how he touched them inappropriately in moments of rescuing. Because of that, I'm providing him with a situation he only dreamed of. The villain is already captured and the beautiful young lady is unconscious, nobody is watching, nobody is coming... What do you think he's going to do?"

Midoriya watched stunned as the man started removing his cape and his pants.

"HEY-"

Midoriya was about to scream to the guy when Stain covered his mouth with a cloth, making him unable to speak. He heard the man talking to himself:

"Hehe, you're really pretty... How lucky. Well, let's just say that when I found you, you were already defiled... Kukuku. I mean... Cmon... Look at you... Delicious."

Midoriya was struggling, desperately trying to bite Stain's hand but his jaw was locked. He could only watch horrified. Stain began to whisper again:

"You must only watch Midoriya, that man is a licensed hero, he's the shining bright of this town, we can't meddle on his duty. He's here to protect."

Midoriya saw the hero kissing the girl's neck and felt his head was going to explode due to his effort to break free. He sneaked a glance at Stain with his eyes full of rage, but Stain never met his gaze, aware of what his power could do.

"What's the matter? Let's just watch. You see, heroes aren't angels just because they passed through hero's school and graduated... They're humans and most of them are just trash like this one, they hide behind a mask of goodness and righteousness but deep inside, they're all monsters, worse than most of the villains."

Midoriya never felt so helpless in his life than right now, seeing that piece of filth right there next to him but unable to do anything. He was trying to send signals to Raiju and trying to use Wrath when he saw the man pulling the girl underwear and whispering to himself:

"Time for the main dish."

At that moment, Midoriya felt something bigger than anger, he screamed so loud against the piece of cloth that Stain worried about what was about to happen. Midoriya saw red and his sole focus was the man down below, he couldn't think about anything else, not even the pressure on his right eye, not even the tear of blood that came down, staining his face, he didn't even notice the pressure that he could sure identify if he was paying attention. Out of nowhere, the man bellow was struck by something big, but barely visible, he was sent flying and collided against a wall, while Midoriya woke up from his frenzy feeling that what sent that man flying was somehow his power. He didn't know how but that feeling wasn't completely strange for him, so he pulled the thing back to him, aiming at Stain, who feeling the incoming danger, jumped away. Midoriya fell from the top of the ceiling but before he could hit the ground, he directed the force to grab him before he hit the floor. Then he understood what that was... He felt the bony fingers around his back and the way they felt... The way it was heavy... That was his Susano. He briefly noticed the pressure on his right eye, but that was left for later, because the hero was getting up, looking at Midoriya with a surprised face.

"How- What are you doing here boy? I mean- This is a crime scene, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"..."

Midoriya could feel his movements coming back, but couldn't find Stain anywhere.

"I asked you a question boy, did you just attacked me?"

Midoriya snuck a glance at the girl lying unconscious, her neck bruised, her clothes torn, and looked back to the man.

"Why did you do this?"

"Did what? I don't know where you came from but this girl was already like that when I arrive-"

"I saw from the beginning... Why did you try to abuse her... You're supposed to be a hero."

Midoriya could barely control his anger while talking to this man, disgusted by his attempt to trick him. The man gave up his act and lunged at Midoriya, delivering a dropkick to his chest, but Midoriya didn't move a centimeter. The hero felt something too solid and dropped to the floor, looking up to see a ribcage in front of Midoriya. From up close, the man saw Midoriya's eyes and felt a shiver, but also recognized him.

"You're that kid... The Raijin, aren't you? I know you... Look, this is a big misunderstanding kid, why don't we-"

Midoriya made a wide gesture with his hand and his Susano imitated sending the man flying against another wall. Midoriya couldn't feel the pressure on his right eye now. He raised his arm forward and his Susano did the same, grabbing the man and bringing him close, it was like wearing a remote control toy, the Susano arm obeyed his every movement and he couldn't feel the same drain from the time on the bookstore. He pulled the man close to his face, ignoring the fact that he was half-naked.

"Ugh... You little fucker... What do you- What are you doing?! I'm a pro hero you little shit, let me go."

The mention to the word Hero, snaped something inside Midoriya making him start to close his hand tighter. The man screamed as he was being crushed. It was strange, that Midoriya wasn't actually touching the man but could feel his body on his hand. After a few seconds, Midoriya stopped and slightly opened his hand.

"Argh... You fucker... You- Won't... Get away with-"

"SHUT UP!"

Midoriya's shout went out with a wave of power, sending dust around, making the walls shake and the ceiling loses a few tiles. His outburst instantly made the man shut up, looking at his red eyes, terrified.

"If another word comes out of your mouth I'm going to kill you."

"..."

Suddenly, Midoriya felt a presence behind him but didn't bother to turn and check, he knew who it was. Stain walked closer and looked at the Susano's arm, amazed by Midoriya's power. He later came closer to Midoriya and asked:

"What are you doing Midoriya? Let him go, he's a hero-"

"Shut up Stain. You chose this one among the good heroes, you picked one who had these tendencies, you won't fool me to-"

"What are you talking about, the night is only beginning. We need to go, so put him down already, I have to kill this fake trash."

"..."

"Oy, you won't let him kill me will you?"

"..."

"EY... I'M A HUMAN BEING... I'M SICK, OK? I KNOW I DID SOMETHING WRONG... PLEASE DON'T LET HIM KILL ME, KID. YOU WANT TO BE A HERO AS WELL RIGHT? IF YOU LET HIM DO THIS YOU WON'T EVER-"

"Just shut up." Midoriya hissed and the man started shaking.

Midoriya looked at Stain and back at the passed out girl. He looked inside the man's eyes and said:

"Right now, I don't have a problem with letting you get killed... You deserve worse."

The man was about to plead for his life again when Midoriya continued:

"But it just hit me... I can actually do worse." Midoriya concentrated and said:

"**Moonlight**"

The man blinked to the strange reddish light all around and noticed he wasn't in the warehouse anymore, he also noticed he couldn't move. He saw Midoriya coming wearing a long cape that flew sideways on the wind, with his eyes glowing. The man was about to ask what was going on when Midoriya said:

"Sinners must somehow pay for their crimes, right?"

The man just stared at him as he saw hundreds of swords starting to fly behind the boy, all aimed at him

"Pay up... _Welcome to hell_."

Stain was looking at the two motionless figures but didn't dare to approach. After 5 minutes, Midoriya came back, letting go of the man who fell to the floor, fainted.

"What happened?"

"You said we need to go, let's go."

"I need to kill him first-"

"No, you don't. I already did that."

"Huh?"

"When he wakes up, his brain is going to emulate the things I did to him inside my Moonlight... He won't have any movement on his limbs and probably some damage on his brain as well... He'll live the rest of his life like that... I took everything from him, except for his life... His life will never feel like a gift ever again, he'll only curse the fact he's still breathing."

"So you were the jury and the judge?"

Midoriya turned and thought about giving Stain a tour inside the Moonlight as well, but gave up when he heard the girl moving. He approached and whispered to Stain:

"If you try to incapacitate me again I don't care about my bet, I'll kill you where you stand."

Stain noticed his tone and the ribcage around him and didn't think it was wise to tease him right now, so he just went to the door, waiting for him to follow. Midoriya turned and picking the girl from the ground, started carrying her to safety. When they were next to her mansion, they saw a lot of cruisers next to the front gate and Midoriya looked at the girl on his arms, her eyes were wide open, locked on his face.

_'Damn.'_

"I'm sorry for what happened to you today miss, I never thought things were going this far... I'm sorry that you got hurt. I'll leave you here next to your house so if you can walk-"

The girl moved and Midoriya jumped from the rooftop arriving in an alley. The girl jumped down from his arms and looked at him while hugging herself.

"I'm so sorry-"

Midoriya tried to apologize again when he saw her hand coming, but he didn't dodge it, he knew he deserved worse. She slapped him hard and Midoriya saw tears running down her face. He got straight and she slapped him again, punching him in the chest and his face, twice... Thrice. Midoriya didn't move nor tried to defend himself, he just waited and took it in. She stopped her rampage and started to cry, covering her mouth. Midoriya knew that contact right now wasn't the answer, but he didn't care... He took a step forward and grabbed her, hugging her. At first, she tried to break free from his arms, but after a few seconds, Midoriya felt she grabbing on his shirt, her crying breaking into a sobbing.

"I'm so, so sorry."

After at least 2 minutes, she finally calmed herself down and pushed him away. This time Midoriya allowed her to get some distance and looked at her face, which was revealing nothing. She looked to the street and walked away without saying a word, going towards her home. Midoriya didn't wait and jumped away, getting out of there. He started dashing away, too fast, trying to let what just happened to be taken away by the wind, but after some time, he noticed Stain following him, so he stopped and waited.

"Are you ok with her identifying you to the police?"

"I don't... I don't care."

"Umm, let's go to the next stop."

Midoriya wanted to say no, he didn't know what was about to happen but he was sure it was worse than what he just saw. He wanted to say no but instead, he just let Stain pass by him and started following the Hero Killer.

After a while, they arrive in a red light area never leaving the shadows, jumping between rooftops they saw less known pro-heroes getting in questionable places.

"Most of them are idols to the children... I'm not saying they're wrong, it's their life, but at the moment they called themselves heroes, they lost their right to do this sort of thing."

Midoriya kept watching all that with his mouth open.

"Not what you expected huh? The world isn't rainbows and sunshines Midoriya... It's ugly and dirty, and all the people in it are the same, they all have secrets. In your whole life, I'm sure you never saw any of this, but this means you're finally opening your eyes... You're finally seeing who they really are."

Midoriya jumped away from that place and Stain followed, indicating their next spot. They went around town watching the worst situations Midoriya ever saw on his life, every time they stopped Midoriya felt that a part of his soul was being severed, he felt that something was being changed inside of him... Something was being changed in a way he could never go back to what he was before. They saw a pro-hero beating a burglar unconscious after he already surrendered and turned himself in, laughing as he broke both arms and legs of the boy, who could have Midoriya's age. They saw pro-heroes bullying and humiliating normal citizens and at the end of the night, Midoriya was sitting on the edge of a rooftop, looking down at the lights below, trying to fight the urge to vomit. Stain sat on the same ledge, but a few meters apart.

"This is why I kill them... They don't deserve to be called heroes... They stain the word hero, they twist the true meaning of being a hero... They're all fakes... They all must die... The only one who's worthy to be called a hero... Is All Might."

Midoriya heard his monologue in silence, he didn't have an answer anymore, he was just thinking about what to do next. He looked down and saw the last place Stain pointed to him. Two criminals were trying to rob an ATM, one of them using a strange saw quirk. While he observed, a hero came running like a bullet and punched both criminals until they went down unconscious. The hero looked at the open ATM and saw the piles of cash, and Midoriya knew what was going to happen before it happened. The man took it and stashed the money inside his costume, calling for the police to arrest the culprits. When the cruisers arrived, a news van also came by, and a reporter went directly to him, asking about what had happened. Midoriya was far way but could mimic what he was saying using his Blood Moon, so he started repeating and Stain looked at him while he spoke:

"I came a little late... Three robbers were here trying to break and steal this ATM. Unfortunately, one of them had a flying quirk and got away with the money, but I managed to get these two, they'll lead us to the third one."

Midoriya stopped talking and diactivated his power, looking up to the sky taking deeps breaths.

"Robbers... Rapists... Murderers... Kidnappers... All of them, day and night... Walking down the streets wearing costumes to hide their repugnant souls... They all must be cleansed... I'll bring the meaning of being a hero back to its origins... I'll take them to another level... I'll judge those and kill the ones who aren't worth the title."

"What about the hero called Ingenium? He's the brother of my classmate... Why did you try to kill him?"

"Ahhh, I remember him... He's a fake one... He calls himself a hero, but in the end, he just wants a way to show off his power and be acclaimed, he's vain and shallow."

"That's not a good reason."

"It's enough for me."

Midoriya looked away from him because, at this moment, he couldn't argue with this man's logic, not because he couldn't, but because he didn't want to. He saw the first rays of sunlight appearing and got up.

"I'll head back, there's no need for you to escort me."

"I have the feeling we're going to see each other again soon, Midoriya Izuku."

"..."

Before Midoriya could jump away, the Hero Killer said:

"Before you go, aren't you curious why I didn't try to kill you?"

Midoriya just looked over his shoulder and waited.

"Because you're worthy of being called a hero. You didn't care about anything but the girl, you didn't care about the bet or yourself... You're the definition of a Hero... You're the same as All Might so don't let the League suck you in... Don't let them corrupt you and infect your system... If you do, I'll be coming for you as well."

He finished saying that and vanished, leaving Midoriya echoing his words inside his head.

* * *

The door went open and Midoriya walked in. Again, he saw the purple mist villain called Kurogiri and Shigaraki Tomura. They stopped talking when he walked in, Shigaraki looking at his face with disgust and Kurogiri, with concern. Midoriya approached the counter. The man on the TV smiled, he wasn't wearing his mask but Midoriya couldn't see his eyes, just part of his face and his mouth.

"Welcome back Midoriya."

Midoriya looked at the television emotionless and said after a short time:

"I won't allow your plans to continue."

The man stopped smiling and waited for the rest, Midoriya spoke looking at the bottles behind Kurogiri:

"Your goal is anarchy... Is chaos... And I won't allow that. I understand... I do... But I cannot abide. As a signal of respect, I won't tell anyone about this place, this place will be Switzerland, but at the moment you walked outside to do anything harmful to the people, I'll be there to destroy you. Yes, you heard me right... I won't give you to the police... I won't give you to the association... If I get any of you outside of here, I'll kill you."

Midoriya turned away, opening the door, but when he was about to walk outside, a voice called him, making him stop.

"Midoriya Izuku... Aren't you forgetting something?"

Midoriya looked back to his smug face and hit the door close behind him with force, breaking the glass above it. The two inside looked at each other while All for One started to laugh:

"Kukukuku, what a sore loser."

"Sensei, what are we going to do now? We just got a new enemy... A powerful one."

"My dear Shigaraki... Do you really believe you found yourself an enemy? Today was a complete success."

"He just said he was going to kill us Sensei, how's that a success?"

"His eyes, Shigaraki... His eyes changed."

"What you mean Sensei?" Kurogiri asked.

"He didn't look at you two with disgust, he didn't saw you as two villains anymore... Fear not, it may not be today, but I'm certain Midoriya Izuku will somehow aid us in the future. How many heroes have you ever heard saying they respect us?"

"I don't see how he can help us, but I'll trust you, sir."

"Don't worry Kurogiri, I have someone in mind who's going to change the tides."

"Sir?"

All for One just smiled, looking at a file on his hand, a file named: Himiko Toga.

* * *

Midoriya was flying using his Icarus, but this time, the wind against his face and the thrill of the flight were gone, it was as if he was numbed by everything that happened tonight. He stopped in a roof next to his house and waited, not wanting to get inside, he felt contaminated, he felt disgusted... He could only remember the ashen haired girl and her attacks. What was the right choice? What was good and bad? He didn't know anymore. Raiju materialized in front of him and just stared at him in silence. After some time, the wolf sat and looked around while speaking:

_'I thought this could happen, but I didn't expect something that extreme.'_

"I don't know what to do... I don't know how to behave... What am I Raiju? Am I a villain? Should I be one? Should I be a hero? Am I still worthy to call myself one?"

Raiju turned and talked with his back at Midoriya:

_'Right now, this is something you must decide for yourself... I'm here to set you straight in the path you choose, but the choice must come from you.'_

"So you don't care if I become a villain?"

_'Not at all, but I know you won't become one.'_

"How?"

_'Because of your mother.'_

"..."

_'Imagine the look on her face when she discovers you've become a villain, this may help you choose right.'_

Midoriya instantly felt ashamed, even though he didn't do anything too wrong yet, but he knew he couldn't let her down like that... He wouldn't.

"I need to think."

_'First, you need to sleep, you have school in a few hours.'_

The concept of school was funny for Midoriya right now, he wanted to laugh about that word... What does the school teach? Formulas? Other languages? Fighting styles? Team play? He felt like all that was just... Bullshit.

"Cmon, you still need to go, even if you feel this way."

"I know."

He gave up and walked inside, trying to fight the doubt that had grown inside of him like a vine, like a vine from an evil plant.

* * *

The chamber's door went open and a girl walked out, wearing a white kimono. She looked around and Yamamoto got closer, holding her arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"I- I don't know... My head hurts."

"Good, this means the infusion was a success."

"How can you know?"

"You're not dead."

"..."

"Now, let's start your training so you can control your beast."

"Why... Why do I need to- Train?"

"To avenge your death... To kill the person responsible for your demise."

"Are you going to tell me who is this person?"

Yamamoto slightly smiled before saying:

"Her name is... **Yaoyorozu Momo.**"

* * *

**Author's note**: Leave a review? Pretty please.


	18. Hosu's Incident - Prelude

**Author's note**: Sorry for any typos and please leave a review.

* * *

" Speaking out loud "  
_' Thinking '_  
_Highlighted Information_  
Written information  
**Titles and Techniques**

* * *

**Hosu's Incident** **\- _Prelude_**

The sun was raising and Midoriya's alarm was about to go off, but he was already up, hearing the tick from his clock. He was sitting on the ground, his back against the side of his bed, unable to sleep after today's events. Raiju was on the roof, assuming his new position as Inko's guardian, scouting for possible enemies. Midoriya's face showed nothing, his expression revealing only a small trace of sadness. He looked at his bookshelf and noticing the red book, picked up his pillow, saying:

"Switch"

He took the book in his hands and started going through the pages again, while his pillow struggled to remain inside the small compartment the book was. At this point he had already finished the whole book, every word, every power, he had understood all of it, but it still didn't stop him from doing it once again, maybe this time something would miraculously appear, a page that could solve his internal struggle, a few words from that woman, Sarada that could guide him. He was reading but not really paying attention, he just wanted a distraction. He tossed the book aside after a few minutes and sighed, wondering about what to do from now on. In a second, he got up, his face twisted in a mask of rage, but he wasn't angry with anything specifically, he was angry at himself for being so weak and confused about all this.

_'Shit.'_  
_'How about-' _Raiju_ started but _Midoriya_ stopped _him.  
_'I already told you I don't want to talk right now _Raiju_... I just want to be alone for a while, please.'_  
_'Right.'_

He looked through his window and wondered what was happening around this city right now, how many were being killed, being assaulted, beaten, broken... He once said he would save all of them, didn't he? He said it didn't matter who he would end up fighting, even the gods themselves. He looked to his desk and saw the piece of cloth that once was All Might's smile on his costume, wondering where those days went, they looked like a dream right now... Maybe ignorance was indeed a blessing. He picked the fabric and touched it, his eyes closed as if he was trying to extract something from it, if he was asking for guidance. After a few seconds, he opened his hands, letting the piece of cloth slide to the ground.

_'No. I can't ask _All Might_ for help... I can't ask anyone for help... I'm the one who must help others. I shouldn't be asking for signals, I should be the one sending them. I can't keep behaving like a _child,_ I need to be _firm,_ I need to choose my way and never doubt it, but what should I choose? Should I destroy the league and put an end to their plans, or should I stop... The heroes who are breaking the laws and walking free?'_  
_'May I present a suggestion?'_

"Sigh."

_'I told you to stop prying _Raiju_.'_  
_'I can't help it, I can't turn our mental link off.'_  
_'All right, all right... What were you going to say?'_  
_'Instinct.'_  
_'Huh?'_

_'Your answer could very well be instinct. Maybe instinct isn't the right word here, but it will have to do. When you saw the girl, your instinct was to save her, you didn't care about anything else, and that's who you are... When you were thinking about punishing that man, your instinct was to find another solution instead of allowing Stain to kill him, even if that was what you wanted. Even if at that moment where you were angry that you could kill him yourself, you thought about an alternative route... Although it was a harsh one_ as well_. Maybe you should trust your instinct. Remember what Hawks once said to you? Be a villain who follows the hero code or be a hero with a dark side, it doesn't matter as long as you do what's right... Here, what you think is right. If you think what you're doing is right, do it without a doubt inside your head, follow your instincts.'_

Midoriya was left without words after hearing all that and went to his bed, looking at the ceiling.

_'Instinct, huh?'_

* * *

Midoriya was eating breakfast when the reporter started to give yesterday news on the TV:

_We have some shocking news. The pro-hero El Tigre _was hospitalized_ today after a fight against unidentified villains. One man involved told the police he acted on behalf of the wanted criminal known as Hero Killer. El Tigre is right now in a state of coma in the heroes' caring center, but the doctors didn't give a good prognostic, they said his body had only a few bruises, but somehow, his brain suffered severe damage._

Midoriya kept chewing while looking at the smiling face of the pro-hero. If one were to look at his face for the first time they wouldn't ever suspect that a deviant was hiding behind that trustful smile. Midoriya couldn't take out of his mind the fact that he destroyed this man's entire life, but then he remembered what he tried to do to that girl and his worries vanished in the blink of an eye.

_'Have you decided where are you going for your internship?'_  
_'Not yet.'_  
_'The deadline is today, you need to make haste.'_  
_'I don't trust Hawks, but I wonder if it wouldn't be good to see the number three in action.'_  
_'I don't trust him either, but with your current power, I believe you could beat him.'_  
_'I don't know... He's _pretty _strong.'_  
_'Either way, _you should _pick one.'_  
_'Yea, I know.'_

Midoriya finished his food and said bye to Inko, but when he opened the door, someone was already there, her hand going towards the doorbell. Midoriya instantly recognized that hair even though she was wearing different clothes. She was wearing some kind of white fedora and a monocle attached to a long gold chain, making the first thought inside Midoriya's head be about how much she really looked like royalty. They stood there, facing each other for a few seconds until a noise made by Inko pulled Midoriya out of his staring contest and brought him back to reality. He closed the door behind him, heading out, passing straight by the girl.

"I don't want to buy anything miss."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I don't know what you're selling but I'm late to school-"  
"Is this the best you can do? Don't insult me by thinking I'd fall for that. I know it was you last night, Midoriya Izuku."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What do you want?"

His tone changed and his face became colder. She took a step back because of his intensity also noticing his new tone.

"Is this the tone you should be using? You're lucky I didn't come here with the police."  
"I already apologized miss, I don't know what else can I do for you."  
"My name is Saiko Intelli, not miss, and I came here to heard your version of the facts. I want to know why you did that to me yesterday."  
"First, I did nothing, I saved you."  
"After you helped that man kidnap me."  
"I didn't help anyone."  
"You were there, watching him."

"Why were you helping a villain?"

Midoriya noticed something that made him smirk while walking closer to her:

"If you want to go to the police, I won't stop you, but I had my reasons to do that. All I can do for you right now is offer my apologies. I meant it when I said I was sorry-"  
"I don't want your apologies... You're a criminal."

Midoriya looked up expiring heavily and after a few seconds of thinking, said still looking up.

"In fact... I believe I am. I can't deny that."

Midoriya looked down and held her defiant glare for some time until he broke the silence:

"Well, thanks to you I lost my train, so I'll be taking my leave now. I don't know how did you find me, but please, don't come to my house again."

The girl stood in silence waiting for him to leave, but before he could go, he snorted and said:

"Also, if you're planning on recording someone, try not to be so obvious about it. I got to give it to you. Your plan was good."

Her eyes almost popped when the recorder inside her pocket made a soft pop and after she grabbed it, she saw smoke coming from it. Midoriya waited and doing a hand gesture, made the second recorder that was inside her blouse also popped since the first was just a distraction to make him feel confident. She was a chess player, planning her moves ahead of the enemy. He turned and after activating his Icarus, left without looking back at her. The girl followed his flight until he disappeared and took off her shoe, getting a small analogic recorder device out.

"You think you can outsmart me? I know what you can do, Raijin."

She whispered to herself, her face darkened and a strange expression appeared, it was devilish. She started replaying the conversation they just had a few times, but when she was about to play it again, the small device burst into flames, making her drop it by reflex. She saw the small recorder disappear in a small ball of very thin bolts of red lightning and her mouth fell open.

"What?! What you mean?!"  
"That was indeed a marvelous plan. Maybe you actually can outsmart him, but you can't outsmart me, girl."

The voice came from behind her, but before she could turn she saw the gigantic wolf materializing right next to her right side, almost as tall as her, his tails next to her face. She opened her mouth, but no words came out, so Raiju became invisible after a few seconds and left, leaving the stunned girl behind.

_'Saiko Intelli... What an interesting quirk you have.'_

* * *

Midoriya was one of the first to arrive, walking slowly down the corridors, but a sound made him turn to the gym area. He snuck a glance to see who was training so early in the morning and his mouth fell open when he saw Bakugou fighting against Kodai Yui. He was even more shocked when he heard:

"Are you fucking kidding me Kodai? Is this the best you can do? I told you to go higher, this is called a high kick for a reason, dumbass."

_'Ok... What the hell is going on here? Why is Kacchan_ _training with someone and why is he calling her Kodai? What is happening right now? Did I miss something?'_

They continued to train what looked like combat awareness and fighting styles. Kodai's fighting style was now resembling some of Bakugou's street style and Midoriya wondered what else he taught her.

"You shut the fuck up, I'm doing the best I can."

Midoriya covered his face realizing it was too late, she was already tainted.

"Oh no."

Bakugou heard his voice and turned to see who it was, locking eyes with Midoriya, but to his surprise, the blonde boy just turned back and continued his training like nothing happened, as if no one was there. That kind of hurt Midoriya a little, so he went inside the gym.

"Oy, Kacchan... What are you doing training so early?"  
"The gym is occupied Deku, get out."  
"Oh cmon, don't be like that-"  
"I told you to get the fuck out."

Midoriya already had his Blood Moon on when Bakugou turned and lunged himself at him, screaming with his hand up. He was so simple.

"**Moonlight**"

Midoriya took a few steps to the right while Bakugou exploded his mirage. He was really liking that power, it was useful in many ways. Midoriya looked at Kodai who was watching them but the girl was expressionless as always. After the smoke settled, Midoriya saw Bakugou aiming at nothing, thinking he was hitting someone when he was actually in an illusion.

_'I don't want to act like an asshole and bully him... Maybe I shouldn't-'_

Suddenly, without any hint, a concentrated blast passed by Midoriya's face, burning his hair and his ear. He looked at Bakugou and saw his hands positioned to use his AP Shot. The most alarming fact registered on Midoriya's brain was the fact that Bakugou's face wasn't showing his usual anger, but a controlled expression while he said:

"I reserved the gym, Deku. That was a warning shot... If I wanted I could've exploded your fucking head, so take the hint and fucking leave, there's nothing for you to do here."

Midoriya stood there looking at him dumbfounded, how in the world did he manage to find him inside the illusion? He noticed Bakugou's face and didn't get it, where was is mockery smile? His shouts? He was just there staring at Midoriya with his hands inside his pockets. Before Midoriya could leave or say anything, he turned to Kodai and said:

"Sigh... Oy, Kodai... Let's get the fuck out of here, he's so shocked that I saw through his little trick that he's paralyzed, we need to go to class anyway so go take a shower or something."

"You don't have to tell me, asshole. You're the one who should go wash off all that damn sweat you have on."  
"Heh."

Bakugou smiled in a different way towards the girl, and they left together, leaving a very confused Midoriya behind.

* * *

"What happened back there?" Kodai asked.  
"That fucker used his power on me when I attacked, so I knew that wasn't really him, even though it felt like I was hitting something, I could still spot the difference. That retard should stop saying his techniques out loud... What a dumbass."  
"What kind of power was that?"  
"He calls that shit** Moonlight**, it's like hypnosis, but I knew I was in one, so I just had to... Find his presence."  
"Is that even possible?"  
"Didn't you just see? He always thinks he's one step ahead, but I can fucking read him... It's like finding someone in a dark room, it's fucking hard, but if you concentrate enough, you can almost feel their presence."  
"Amazing."  
"Of course I am."  
"Hey, did you see his face when you told him to get out? I told you... Controlled Bakugou is way scarier than shouting Bakugou."

Bakugou just remained in silence, savoring the small victory over Midoriya, the way his dumb face showed only surprise. Yeah, he saw that.

* * *

Midoriya was walking, looking astonished while healing his ear. He walked in class but there was nobody there yet, so he took a seat. After 30 minutes, Bakugou arrived and went to his place while Midoriya saw how carefree he was, but he wanted to put that to test, so after a few minutes Midoriya instantly jumped from his chair, his unspoken Enhancement on his hand, aiming an attack directly at Bakugou's chest, but he was ready, he had already jumped, using his hands to propel himself in the air, dodging the attack and starting a counter. He moved his hand forward to explode Midoriya's face but the boy dodged with a head movement, realizing too late that wasn't an explosion attempt.

"**Concussioner**"

Bakugou closed his hand before the explosion went off, creating some kind of flashbang. The flash exploded near Midoriya's face but the problem wasn't the light, it was the sound.

_'This shit really is a concussioner.'_

Midoriya thought wildly while hearing a constant noise inside his head and having his sight affected. Even though he was stunned, he still saw the second incoming strike from Bakugou, dodging it by reflex with a jump backward. Bakugou pushed forward and faked a front attack, propelling himself up again when Midoriya made a move to block him. He was above Midoriya, aiming his next attack on his back, but Midoriya caught that with his Blood Moon, turning his body to guard, but that was a mistake. Bakugou used a controlled explosion to propel himself in the air again, rotating and coming back to his original position, spinning in place, delivering a rounded punch infused with an explosion directly at Midoriya's back, but he knew best, so he didn't stop there, he pushed forward again and after circulating Midoriya, he saw the windshield covering his back from the blast. Bakugou aimed a final explosion at the back of his head since he was trying to look over his shoulder, but when he was about to connect, Midoriya guarded without looking, only being pushed further into the class, knocking a few chairs down, his arms slightly burned. They stood there, looking at each other in silence, evaluating one another until Bakugou said:

"What the fuck are you trying to do Deku? Attacking me out of the blue, you wanna die?"

Midoriya got straight and smirked.

"I was testing something, I was thinking you really looked relaxed, so I went to put it to the test, but you were on guard the whole time... You were expecting me to attack, weren't you? You're with your guard up near me... Does that mean you're looking at me as an enemy? Does that mean you don't trust me anymore, Kacchan?"

Bakugou remained in silence and they both heard voices coming from the outside. Midoriya went and started to pick up the fallen chairs, positioning them back in line. He looked up and saw Bakugou doing the same.

"Who are you and what did you do to Bakugou?"  
"Shut the fuck up... Fucking nerd."

After class, they were dismissed and the recess for the internships was called. Midoriya watched all of them thrilled by the idea to work with known pro-heroes, but inside his mind, there's only worry about what these pro-heroes were hiding. He knew he was being a little paranoid, but after what he saw he could help it but wonder what were the dirty secrets, this hero society has.

"Midoriya, have you decided which agency you'll pick yet?" Tokoyami asked.  
"Not really, what about you?"  
"I've picked Hawks' agency."

Midoriya glared at Tokoyami for some time before pulling his sleeve and after leaning closer, whispered:

"Yami, have you forgot what I told you about his role on my mom's kidnapping and on my sight-"  
"I haven't. I won't say I trust him with my life, but he looks like a hero that I can learn a lot with, I'd say our personalities align marvelously."  
"So you think of yourself as a shady hero with questionable methods and actions?"  
"Kukuku, you know what I meant."  
"Yami, be careful around him. I'm serious."  
"I will, don't worry."

After people started leaving, Midoriya noticed Iida next to the wall, looking at his paper. Midoriya didn't like to pry, but something on his expression tipped him off, so he activated his blood moon to see what was written. Iida had picked an agency in Hosu, Tokyo.

_'Hosu district in Tokyo, huh? There're very few good agencies there... What is he-'_

Then his expression turned into a well-known one and Midoriya understood.

_'Hosu... The district where the Hero Killer was last seen... Ingenium... He wants revenge for his brother, he's going after Stain.'_

The look on his face told Midoriya everything. He wondered about Stain and Iida's brother, so he went next to Iida trying to beat around the bushes.

"Iida-kun, you're going to Tokyo? Didn't you have any other options?"

He looked up astonished as if he was brought back from another place.

"Oh, yea Midoriya-kun... I... I found one good agency there. It's perfect for me."  
"Are you sure this is the best option? I mean, you could go to another agency with better heroes that would result in a better outcome, this one doesn't seem right for you."

Iida didn't seem to pick the hidden meaning in Midoriya's words.

"Yes, you're right, but I have to do this."

Midoriya wondered about the implications in those words and sighed.

"I see. Well, good luck to you."  
"Thank you."

Midoriya walked away, grabbing his things and heading out of the class. He imagined what would happen if Iida was able to find Stain... Judging by Stain mastery with a sword, that would probably result in Iida's death. For a few seconds, he debated with himself about the right course of action.

_'I don't even like him that much... If he wants to kill himself going after a dangerous villain, it's his problem.'_

Midoriya stopped outside the room to lean on a wall, thinking about how the rage could cloud one's judgment and after taking his paper out of his bag, he signed his name next to Hawks agency that was situated near Hosu.

_'Damn it, Iida-kun.'_

* * *

**The next day.**

"Well well well, it looks like I hit the jackpot. I shot for one and got two of the best U.A first years."  
"Thank you for your words, it's an honor to work with you Hawks-san."

Tokoyami slightly bowed his head and Midoriya stood behind, leaning on a wall, his arms crossed, his expression unaffected.

The other sidekicks from Hawks agency were eyeing him with shock and incredulity, they thought he was being rude, but Midoriya didn't care, he wasn't going to pretend he didn't know Hawks' true personality. Hawks pointed at Tokoyami and spoke louder to everyone present:

"You all know the second place from this year's U.A's festival... This is Tsukuyomi, Fumikage Tokoyami, and that one, that one I can already call an old friend of mine, the Raijin, Midoriya Izuku."

Midoriya vaguely reminded the class where they picked their own hero's names. The whole class was expecting him to write down Raijin on the white card they receive, even the teachers were sure there wasn't another name for him best suited for him. All that pressure made him go with the flow, he didn't even consider anything else.

Midoriya's expression didn't alter, even when a few sidekicks started to shyly clap.

"Let's get back to work, I'll handle these two stars."

The sidekicks disbanded after the short presentation and Tokoyami went to Midoriya, his voice showing disapproval:

"What are you doing, he's the number three hero... Don't be so rude."  
"Yami-"

Midoriya was about to say heroes aren't exactly what Tokoyami believe them to be, but refrain himself in the last moment, biting his tongue. They turned and saw Hawks approaching with a smile on his face.

"Good to finally meet you Fumikage, and good to see you again Midoriya." He shook Fumikage's hand but didn't go for Midoriya who remained with his arms crossed.  
"Now, how about we start."  
"I'm sorry sir, but start with what?"  
"You can call me Hawks. Let's start with the hero stuff, it's time to work, but first, I would like to talk with you alone Midoriya."  
"It's fine, whatever it is you want to say, you can say in front of Yami."  
"Yami? Are you two close?"  
"Yea, he's my friend."

Hawks evaluated Tokoyami for a second and asked:

"I see, and what did you tell your big friend Yami-kun? I remember asking you to not share what happened to anyone."  
"And I don't remember ever agreeing to that. I told him everything, I trust Yami."  
"Interesting. Tell me, are you sure you don't want to talk in private?"  
"I'm fine."  
"All right, then I'd like to ask you why were you in contact with the League of Villains?"

_'Uh-oh.'_

"What?!" Tokoyami asked.  
"Where did you get that information?"  
"Midoriya, are you in contact with villains again? What's wrong with you?" Tokoyami covered his face, shaking his head.  
"Again?" Hawks asked interested.  
"I'll explain to you later Yami. Hawks, I don't know how you got this information but I won't talk about it, I already gave my report to the association-"  
"I read it, that how I know about your encounter with them."  
"So why are you asking me? You already have the information."  
"You really think I'd buy that? Me? Hahaha... Don't worry kid, we have time to talk about this later, go put on your costumes, we're going for a walk."  
"I thought we would start tomorrow Hawks-san, it's almost nightfall."  
"We're going today, there are a few reports around-"

While Hawks was speaking, the door went open and a young girl stormed in, her face showing worry.

"Hawks-sama, there's a kidnapping happening 10 blocks from here, on the business center in the second avenue, there are at least 50 hostages and the situation isn't looking good... There're two casualties already."  
"Who's there?"  
"Best Jeanist, Thirteen, and Gang Orca, but they said they can't start an assault since the situation is too dangerous. The police surround the kidnappers but they're becoming violent. It looks like they killed a few guards. All Might and Endeavor were already contacted but they aren't responding."

"Thank you, Amane-chan, but I don't think their presence will be necessary."  
"Sir? Why not?"

Hawks turned to the open window behind him and saw Midoriya crouched on the edge while Tokoyami was standing beside him, both looking at the winged hero, waiting for his signal to go. He turned back to the girl and smiled while taking his cape from the hanger.

"Tell them that Hawks, Tsukuyomi, and Raijin will take care of it."

Saying that he spread his wings and Midoriya jumped upwards using his Icarus while Tokoyami pulled himself forward using Dark Shadow's claws, followed closely by Hawks. The girl stood there, with a folder and a cellphone on her arms, amazed by the three heroes flying away.

"Wow."

* * *

"Orca-san, they are demanding a safe way out of here, but we can't allow them to leave, they already kill three guards."  
"I know that, but if we don't comply they're going to start killing civilians, we already established they are capable of doing so."

From a building a figure appeared.

"I came as fast as I could, how's the situation?" Kamui Woods asked, looking at the tall building.  
"At least 15 offenders and 25 hostages located until now, but we can't be sure. We have backup coming, I believe Hawks agency is nearby."  
"What is going on, why is this happening?"  
"Something related to this company, I don't know the exact details for sure, but the police is digging for an answer."  
"Wait, you said Hawks is coming? Isn't today the first day of the internships? He's not going to bring students, right?"  
"Who knows, let's wait for him to arrive." Jeanist answered.

* * *

Midoriya was jumping using his Icarus and Hawks flew by his side, looking at his feet.

"You've mastered it."  
"Not completely, I can't abuse it."

Hawks looked down and saw Tokoyami jumping buildings, using his claws to pull himself forward. Midoriya suddenly saw the next building was too far for Tokoyami to jump, so he took off his silver sword and throwing it below him, next to the far building, said:

"**Switch**"

Tokoyami traded places with the sword, but he didn't look surprised, in fact, he was smiling at the fact Midoriya teleported him in the exact moment he was wondering if he should ask for assistance. Midoriya's sword appeared back in the building Tokoyami was, but he brought it back with a hand gesture, using his magnetism.

"Interesting." Hawks whispered to himself, paying attention to Midoriya's every action.  
"Stop analyzing me."

Midoriya frowned when they stopped in the nearby rooftop. They saw the police around the building and down below, they saw what looked like a command center on the north side of the building. Before they could get to the action, Tokoyami called:

"Midoriya, I was holding this to give you as a birthday present, but now would be a better time."  
"Huh?"

Tokoyami took a black indistinct shape from the inside of his vest and handed it to Midoriya who grabbed it and opened it, it looked like a dark overcoat.

"What is this?"  
"It's a cape, just like mine, but yours have a few alterations, it has a knot on the inside part to help hold your swords and also looks damn cool."  
"Hahahahahaha... You're really into dark things."

He answered while putting it on. It went all the way to his ankles, and it was well made, perfect to his size. It wasn't only a cape since it could be closed in the front, just like Tokoyami's signature dark cape.

"Good. The size is right." Tokoyami analyzed.  
"It's perfect."  
"Well, I had some help from Momo, I just draw the design and she created the details, so I guess this is a gift from both of us."  
"Heh, I'll thank her later."  
"I forgot to give you a few details... Momo created the material, so this isn't just a normal piece of cloth. She created a protective material, this is a derivation of kevlar, which she said can stop knife attacks and has a light resistance to fire. She said she couldn't test to see if it could block shots but we can go for a test drive right now."  
"Oh yea, that would be an amazing test. Let's ask for one of them to shoot us and if it doesn't work we'll be just like: Yep, thank you for helping me with this test Mr. Criminal, guess I'll die now."  
"Hehehe."

Hawks was with his finger pressed in his ear, speaking to someone and after approaching the two boys, he threw one earpiece to each one of them.

"Put it on and pay attention, this isn't a test or a class, this is real life. Those people up there are scared and hurt, waiting for a hero to help them. Their lives are on the line inside that place and there's no room for mistakes, but here's the deal, today you're the heroes who are going to save them."  
"What?!" Tokoyami asked startled.  
"I've always believed in learning through experience, so yes, I'll support the two of you from the outside and you two will handle strategy and the attack plan."

Tokoyami looked at Midoriya who was with a serious gaze now, facing the building.

"Nervous, Tokoyami?"  
"I won't lie, I am... I don't believe myself to be ready."  
"Heh, I trust in you two and I'll be right next to you to provide cover-"  
"We should go Yami, we have little time. Hawks?"  
"Yea, you can go. I, as a pro-hero, give you the authority to decide the course of action on my behalf."

Tokoyami jumped down, but Midoriya stopped on the edge, looking over his shoulder before jumping:

"I'll most certainly have to kill a few of them, is that a problem?"

Hawks' eyes opened wide to his words, seeing Midoriya's eyes and noticing something had changed, they were colder than before.

"Not at all."  
"Good."

* * *

Tokoyami hit the ground and the four pro-heroes looked at him.

"Good evening."  
"You- You're Fumikage Tokoyami."  
"Good to see you again Kamui Woods-san, Gang Orca-san, Best Jeanist-san, Thirteen-sensei."

Midoriya appeared with a lightning effect behind Tokoyami, standing behind his friend, making the pro-heroes present frown.

"Midoriya Izuku?!"

Midoriya looked at them and nodded once, acknowledging all of them. Hawks appeared last.

"Are you ready?" He asked towards the two boys.  
"Yes." Both answered and a police officer came closer:

"Hawks-sama, thank god you're here, the situation is not good."  
"Oh, Lieutenant. Don't worry, we'll handle it."  
"We?" Best Jeanist asked.  
"As for this moment, the rescue operation is on _Midoriya Izuku_ as the leading hero and _Fumikage Tokoyami_ as his second."  
"WHAT!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND HAWKS?"

Gang Orca lost his composure and took a step closer gesturing at the winged hero who ignored the pro-hero and said:

"Go."

Midoriya turned to the building and raised his left arm with his fist closed towards Tokoyami who gave him a fist bump before taking a deep breath. Midoriya crouched, raising his hands together, energizing them and releasing his power through the ground.

"**RAIJIN'S WEB**"

The energy thread started to spread, crossing the street and going up on the outside of the building while Midoriya was crouched, looking through the walls, concentrating on the flames. Tokoyami waited while the other pro-heroes observed in silence and awe.

"Lieutenant."

Midoriya spoke to the police officer next to them.

"Pay attention and pass the information forward: There are _53_ hostages and _16_ offenders, all scattered around the building, a few hostages are hiding on the lowers floors, while the rest are being held captive on the ninth floor. I spotted guns, but I can't tell their model, they also are using radios to maintain communication between floors. The center of this problem is the ninth floor, there are _25_ hostages under gunpoint, and if we breach right now, they'll most probably start shooting."

The whole time he was speaking, his web kept pulsating through the ground, entangling itself on the building walls, leaving a pattern as if it were veins, pulsating with energy.

"What the hell?" Gang Orca said unable to believe Midoriya's power, his new black cape undulating because of the power he was emanating.

"How you wanna do this Midoriya."

"I want to go floor by floor but if we severed their communication, they may go nuts and start killing people, so we need a plan of action that will affect all of them at once. Lieutenant, what were their demands?"  
"Er... They want a vehicle to get out of here and they want 25 million yen. They claim the company that owns this office owns them money. They said they were wrongfully terminated and the company must pay back, but after facial recognition, we found something disturbing."  
"What is it?"  
"There are two old employees who got fired, but it looks like they hired a crew to take over the building. The first time we call them, they only wanted the press present to hear their demands, but after some time, another person took over the negotiations on their end and started demanding cash."  
"So this was some kind of protest that has gone wrong."  
"Most likely."

Hawks crossed his arms and his expression became serious.

"Can you two handle this?"

Midoriya got up and looked at the building, feeling all the people inside through his web and turned back to face the heroes.

"Yes, we can handle it."  
"You can't be serious about leaving such an important matter in the hand of children Hawks... I must agree with Orca, are you thinking straight?"  
"Not now Jeanist... Midoriya, do you have a plan?"  
"I just thought about one."  
"Fill us in."  
"Yami, pay attention. They have most of their forces on the ninth floor with the hostages, and I'm pretty sure they have some kind of explosive device on each door in the ground floor so nobody could enter, I felt a tiny frequency just like- Well I may have felt the wrong frequency but I don't think I did, so we need to watch for it. Now to the plan. I want to get the hostages out of the ninth floor first and attack the floors below, cutting any escape route and leaving them trapped on the ninth, after that we can clear floor by floor. If we cut their communication first, the people trapped on the ninth floor will pay the price, but if we save them first, we can seal that floor and swipe them one by one, going up until we reach them."  
"That's a wonderful plan, but how are you going to take all the 25 hostages out of there with no casualties?" Best Jeanist asked.

Midoriya looked around for a few seconds, trying to find something he could use until his eyes stopped on Hawks' wings and he remembered his notebook, page 97. The Winged Hero.

"Hawks, you can enlarge your feathers, right?"  
"Yes."

The pro-heroes present found odd the way Midoriya spoke to Hawks, calling him by his name like they were equals.

"Could you enlarge one for me right now, please?"

Hawks' wings spread and he released one single feather, starting to expand until it became bigger than anyone present, at least 3 meters tall. Midoriya held it and noticed that it wasn't that heavy, but the size could compensate.

"Tell me, can you produce 25 of these at once?"

Hawks frowned for a second and then realized, remembering what he did to Tokoyami on their way there, letting an involuntary smile spread on his face.

_'I was right to help you get your eyes back, Midoriya.'_

After a few minutes where Midoriya explained all the details of the plan to everyone present, Tokoyami asked:

"Are you sure you want to go this way Midoriya, the timing must be perfect and if you run out of energy, they'll fall to their deaths."

Tokoyami said after Midoriya's explanation about how he would take the people out. The pro-heroes present could only shake their heads to the absurdity of all that. Midoriya also shook his head while answering:

"If I had to switch them with rocks I'd be out of energy for sure, but with Hawks' feathers I can do it quite easily."

Midoriya walked with them to the right and stood in place, signaling that was the starting point. He looked around to the heroes and policemen watching him until he found Tokoyami, who was positioning himself to jump. Their eyes met and Midoriya pointed one finger at him, nodding once saying nothing and Tokoyami nodded back. He looked at Hawks who nodded signaling he could start and Midoriya said:

"**Raijin Augment -** **Moonchaser Rabbit**"

He felt the pressure on his face as he went up on the air, losing his momentum in front of the giant window where he instantly saw all the people on the ninth floor. The kidnappers that were spread across the floor looked at the sound of the lighting coming from Midoriya's feet and saw the boy flying outside the window but before they could point their guns, another thing came flying. The feathers flew in front of Midoriya who was looking carefully at each hostage sitting next to the wall, and after he began to fall, he said pointing his hands:

"**SWITCH**"

The feathers disappeared and the 25 hostages materialized out of thin air, starting to go down on a free fall while desperately screaming, most of them tied up. Midoriya moved, throwing his sword through the eight-floor window, shattering it, in the exact moment Tokoyami passed by the falling civilians, going up. Midoriya made the final switch, sending Tokoyami inside and getting his sword back while going down with the terrified citizens.

"THIS IS INSANITY- THITHEEN WE NEED TO HELP-"

Kamui said looking up, moving to get below the falling people, but Hawks pushed him back with his left wing, signaling for him to get out of the impact zone, his eyes on Midoriya alone.

Midoriya felt the drain of his powers after switching 25 individuals at once, he'd lose more energy than he'd imagined, but he had enough to finish. He could only hear the wind passing by his ears and a few screams coming from the people falling with him. When they were halfway down, Midoriya finished his plan:

"**FUUJIN'S SIN - TATSUMAKI**"

The giant tornado formed out of nowhere, making the people falling start to slow down, still falling in a spiral but at a controlled pace. Midoriya slowed them down a little more, making them spin two or three times until they hit the ground. A few were slightly scratched but apart from that, everyone was fine. Midoriya touched the ground a few seconds later, hearing shots coming from the inside of the building. He turned to Hawks, ignoring the pro-heroes who were with their mouths open, helping the people walk to safety.

"We need to help Yami."  
"You're right, let's go."

They crossed the street towards the building entrance and Midoriya stopped. He looked back and saw everyone following close behind.

"Take cover."

He concentrated, pulling out the weight and the suffocating feeling from his insides, making smoke appear around his body. A few policemen took a step back, afraid of his power. Midoriya raised his hand, feeling his Susanoo mimicking him, but when he looked to the side, the bony hand was gone and instead a muscular hand appeared. He looked down and noticed there weren't any ribcages but a torso involving him instead.

_'What?'_

He didn't have time to think about that, he needed to go. He raised his left arm and punched the air, seeing his Susano arm punching the door in front of them, causing an explosion because of the traps set by the criminals. He pulled back his arm and saw the Susano's hand partially destroyed, but after concentrating his energy, the hand grew back to its original form.

"LET'S GO."

He shouted going inside through the smoke, letting go of his Susanoo and hearing the building's alarm, also getting wet by the sprinklers.

They stormed in, hearing one criminal shouting at his radio:

"THEY'RE INSIDE, DO YOU HEAR ME? THEY'RE INSIDE-"  
"**Raijin Chain**"

Midoriya said aiming at the first criminal, sending a long energy cord that wrapped around the man, electrocuting him briefly, making him drop, pissing himself. After a few seconds, they could see only a burning mark on the man's chest.

Midoriya pointed to cabinets and to lockers, speaking to the policemen passing by him:

"There are three hostages on this floor, there, there, and there. This floor is clear of enemies."

"Are you sure, kid- I mean, are you sure, sir?"

One policeman asked, but Midoriya wasn't paying attention at him. He was looking up through the ceiling, instantly dashing towards the stairs.

"**Raijin's Augment - Moonchaser Rabbit**"

The policeman just watched as he jumped the lateral walls instead of walking the stairs, disappearing to the next floor. Hawks stopped next to the man and placing one hand on his shoulder, said with a smile:

"Yes, he's sure."

The winged hero opened his wings and proceed to follow him.

Midoriya pressed his earpiece after hitting another criminal with his chain:

"Yami, are you ok?"  
"I'm holding them off with my shield, but if I get flanked, I won't be able to defend their attacks from both sides, I need help."  
"Hold on, we're cleaning floors-"

A gunshot was heard followed by a static noise coming from his communicator and Midoriya had only one thing in mind: Tokoyami got shot.

"Yami?! YAMI?! HAWKS!"

He shouted to the winged hero who was arriving.

"What happened?"  
"Something went wrong with Yami. The kidnappers are going up instead of coming down, so I think he's pinned off. I can only see hiding civilians up until the 6th floor, but I'm heading out to help Yami."  
"Don't worry, we'll get them out."

Midoriya turned to the closest window and shouted while running towards it:

"**Raijin Blade**"

He jumped without hesitation, instantly saying:

"**Icarus**"

He jumped in the air twice, arriving outside the eighth floor, looking inside to see at least 10 men unloading their guns and using their quirks at Tokoyami who was now inside his dark cocoon, unable to move, being hit from every direction. Midoriya leaned his body forward, jumping one more time, blasting through the glass, making everyone look at him. The criminals changed their guns at the same moment Midoriya realized something:

"**Susanoo**"

Although Midoriya wasn't so sure about his Susano sturdiness, he somehow felt that his giant avatar could deflect the bullets. He saw as the ribcages appeared, being briefly involved by muscles, and felt awe as he saw the bullets hitting the giant dark torso, falling to the ground, the Susano was unscratched.

"What the fuck is that?!"  
"I don't know, let's get the fuck out, move, move, move."

The ones that were behind Tokoyami tried to fall back to the lower floors, but Midoriya would not allow that. He felt the same pressure on his right eye from the moment he saved Saiko Intelli and he understood. He felt like he was pushing the Susanoo out of his own body, forcing the giant avatar to leave him and push forward. He saw the black mist involving the being as it flew through the hall, destroying the exit in one swing, sending dust everywhere. The thugs looked back at Midoriya astonished and he smiled, a tear of blood coming out of his right eye.

"You're not going anywhere."

This was magnificent. He only needed to think and his Susano obeyed, he didn't even have to do the movements with his own body anymore, he could only imagine and his Susano would do it. He punched two of the five criminals who were shooting a few seconds ago, knocking them out cold, noticing how strong that power was, noticing what the people who wrote his red book meant when they describe it as the perfect balance between offense and defense. While punching the men, inside of his mind, a voice started telling him to take it easy or he would end up killing someone, followed by a second voice who said: _Who cares_?

He looked at Tokoyami's enclosure and wondered if he was ok, but the men who were on the staircase leading to the ninth floor started to push down since Tokoyami wasn't attacking anymore. Midoriya had finished the last of the five men with his Susano, turning it to the stairs, and for a second imagined that his Susano was like his own version of Dark Shadow. One of the men who was coming down receive a punch but as the Susano's fist made contact, it slipped past by him, hitting the criminals behind.

_'What was that? Did I miss?'_

Midoriya stopped using his imagination to push the Susanoo and saw it come back to him almost instantly, returning with the feeling of pressure on his body, but this time it wasn't as heavy as before. The man who passed by him looked around and passed by Tokoyami's cocoon, fixing his eyes on Midoriya.

"You fucking did this... You're dead you motherfucker!"

He ran towards Midoriya with a strange knife in hand, and Midoriya tried to push his Susanoo again, but it didn't work. Instead, his power crumbled, the muscles disappearing, the bones turned into smoke, and his Blood Moon deactivated. He felt the world stagger, losing his balance and awareness, but this time, he was ready for this, pulling out his silver sword, making a wide horizontal swing, but for his surprise, his sword started going up for no reason when it came closer to the man, as if he was a big magnet repulsing the blade, that ending passing over his head, while he took a swing with his knife on Midoriya's chest. They passed by one another and Midoriya took a few steps back, touching his chest, but there was no blood. He felt confused for a second but remembered he was wearing a super-suit made by Momo. The man didn't wait, coming again at him, but this time others were also coming from the ninth floor. Midoriya was out of options and energy when Tokoyami got out, sending Dark Shadow against the stair, stopping their advance again. Midoriya dodged the man's attack and went next to Tokoyami, back to back.

"Yami, are you ok?"  
"Yes, don't worry. What are you waiting for to defeat that one?"  
"I believe he has a strange quirk, I need more information and I'm out of energy."  
"Where's Raiju?"  
"I can't call him."  
"Why?!"  
"Long story... I believe I must use my Thunderlord here but I'll be completely useless after."  
"This time it may be necessary, how many are still active?"  
"Can't tell, my web is off and I can't use the Blood Moon anymore... The switch and Tatsumaki back there drained me out."

The man with the strange quirk was knelt next to one of his friends, getting something from his pocket. Midoriya noticed the man was eating what that was and after a while he said:

"My plan... My fucking plan went to shit because of you two."

His eyes shone and Midoriya frowned while Tokoyami continued using the Dark Rain on the staircase, pushing people to the upper floor. Midoriya knew he would've to defeat this guy, but how? Also, that strange quirk was changing his sword's direction.

_'Wait, direction?'_

Midoriya advanced, his sword in piercing position but the man looked at it and the sword changed direction in the last moment, passing right next to the left side of his face and Midoriya understood.

_'He can't be hit... That's his quirk... Something about evasiveness.'_

Midoriya sheathed his sword and went martial, but even his punches were being deviated by the man, he was very agile.

_'How am I supposed to hit something that can't be hit... It has to be some kind of weakness.'_

Midoriya thought while delivering a combo, all passing by the man who kept swinging his knife, missing as Midoriya also dodged, slower than usual, but with enough speed to respond in time. Midoriya looked at the man's eyes by instinct and noticed him looking at his hands when he was attacking.

_'No way.'_

He started a faster combo, using his legs and projected a fake attack, followed by a sudden change that escaped the man's eyes, and then Midoriya was sure of it. His fist made contact with the man's face, dropping him to the ground.

"Yami, he can change the direction of things he can see, that's his quirk."  
"Can you handle him?"

Midoriya knew what to do, so he took out his sword again and threw at the man, who rolled out of the way, looking to the weapon that was now spiked to the floor.

"You're not really a hero, are you? I can feel your bloodlust kid... You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

Midoriya just let a smile spread on his face and the man shivered.

Midoriya went on again, but when the man started looking at his hands, Midoriya pointed it to his sword behind the man, making it sparkle with energy, redirecting the flow to the man's back. It hit him for a few seconds, and after Midoriya stopped, he went down, fainted. Midoriya took a deep breath. He used his fighting techniques while restoring a small portion of his energy to create a furtive attack and that was it. After a few seconds, Hawks flew by the broken window and saw Midoriya knelt while Tokoyami was holding the stairs. He went next to Tokoyami and putting one hand on his shoulder he said:

"Good job Tokoyami, Midoriya. Let me handle the rest."

Tokoyami stopped the Shadow Rain and Hawks spread his wings, flying to the next floor. They heard gunshots and then, nothing. Hawks came down after a few minutes and said:

"They're down. I must say, boys, I'm impressed... I just got one complaint in all this."  
"What is it?" Midoriya asked.  
"You were wrong with your counting, there were only 52 hostages and 15 criminals."

Midoriya felt his spine freeze when he heard that, instantly getting up and running down the stairs.

"Where are you going, it's all clear."

He stopped for a second to look back and said with a worried face:

"No, it's not... I wasn't wrong Hawks, they must be still here."

Hawks' eyes widened, and he followed Midoriya down the stairs while shouting to Tokoyami:

"TOKOYAMI, GATHER THE CRIMINALS AND TIE THEM DOWN."  
"Yes, sir."

They descended the stairs, passing by policemen and pro-heroes until they arrived at the fifth floor. Midoriya knew he shouldn't force his limits but he had to, so he activated his Blood Moon one more time, looking around, up, and down the floor, until he noticed.

"He's on the sixth floor with a hostage, inside the dispenser."

He deactivated his power and rushed the stairs, followed by Hawks, Best Jeanist and a few policemen. They arrived in front of the door and Midoriya pushed it open. It was empty.

"We swiped this place clean, there's nothing in there, sir."

Midoriya took off his sword and pointed to the end of the dispenser, his eyes shining red again:

"I can see you, you won't get away from here."

Out of thin air, a man appeared holding a woman from behind, a revolver aimed at her head. An invisibility quirk.

"Stay- Stay right fucking there- If you come any closer I'll fucking kill her."  
"How cliché."  
"What did you say? Get away from me! GET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

Best Jeanist pulled Midoriya back with his threads and assembled the nearby heroes, getting some distance between them and the man. The woman was scratched and her neck was bleeding while tears stained her face.

"We need to get a negotiator in here, he's startled and may end up killing the woman."  
"I'm more interested in how nobody noticed him since we have trackers on the police team, right?"  
"This is a question for another time, for now, let's focus on the hostage Kamui, the rest of the building is under control thanks to Midoriya and Tokoyami."

Midoriya noticed how Best Jeanist's voice was showing respect when saying their names.

"HEY, I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING PLOTTING SOMETHING... I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL KILL HER, I SWEAR I'LL KILL HER!"

Midoriya saw how he was shaking and had an idea.

"Can I try something?"  
"You already did enough Midoriya, the rescue was a success thanks to both of you, we should wait for a negotiator to get here."  
"Maybe I could restrain him using my lines-"  
"I KNOW YOU BEST JEANIST... IF I SEE YOU USING YOUR THREADS I'LL KILL HER!"  
"Oh my, his hearing is something else."  
"May I try something instead?" Midoriya insisted."

The pro heroes looked at each other, if they had any doubts, it was washed off by the amazing saving he just did.

"What is it?"  
"Listen carefully."

The man was chocking the woman tighter because of the stress he was in right now and she started to cough. Midoriya pushed the door that was partially open and stood in plain view.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I WANT TO GET OUT... I WANT A CLEAR PATH OR I- I'LL KILL THIS BITCH!"  
"You really are a walking cliché, aren't you? You won't get out of here, tho."  
"What!? Are you nuts? I SAID I'M GONNA KILL HER!"  
"Well, if you want to kill her, go ahead and do it. Go on, pull the trigger. If you kill her, I'll kill you and just bring her back with my power."  
"Huh?"

The man remained in silence for a few seconds, processing what Midoriya just said.

"You can't say that... You can't say you're going to kill me... You can't bring her back from the dead, who are you? God? What the fuck are you talking about brat? Bring an adult here-"  
"Do I look like someone who's lying? Do I look like someone who plays by the rules?"  
"..."

Midoriya used the shred of energy he had to create an Enhancement on his right hand, showing to the man who could only stare at the form of dark energy on his hand.

"If you pull that trigger, I won't arrest you. I'll murder you right here, right now. I'll burn you to the core, there will be nothing left of you but ashes and don't think this will be painless... You'll beg for me to kill you when I begin."

The pro-heroes who got out of sight were listening to that with worry, some of them felt the pressure only a true villain could give, every word was saturated with a dark tenor, a black aura. Midoriya continued:

"If you shoot her, I'll just heal her head... Look."

He took off half of his sword and cut his arm with it, showing the blood to the man. He then applied one quick magnetic healing, starting to feel discomfort from the overuse of his energy. The man stared in shock as the cut started to close and disappeared after a few seconds.

"So, this is what will happen, you're going to drop that gun and you'll go to jail, or you can pull the trigger and die in agony, pick wisely, you have until the count of five."

The man panicked and started looking around, but Midoriya started to count:

"Fiv-"

Blem.

The sound resonated outside the room, and the pro-heroes stormed win to see Midoriya recovering the gun from the ground, the woman on her knees crying, and the criminal with his hands up, shaking from head to toe. Midoriya walked out, handing the gun to Kamui Woods while leaving and sat on the staircase, breathing heavily. After a few minutes where police officers walked up and down the floor, Tokoyami appeared, sitting next to Midoriya.

"So, everything went well."  
"Not really, the switch drained almost all my energy... I can't use it recklessly... This would be much easier if I had my Blood Moon and my Raijin... I think I complicated the situation with my plan-"  
"I completely disagree."

The voice came from behind the two and they saw Best Jeanist looking at them.

"Best Jeanist-san?"  
"I've never seen a power like yours, Midoriya Izuku... I now see what you really are. As for your plan, I don't believe there was a better one, all the criminals had a record of being violent and a few even had murder convictions, so what you did probably saved the lives of the people here. Fumikage Tokoyami, I must admit that I misjudged you, you're really an important hero for the future of the country, both of you are. You did an amazing job and I'm sorry to push you out of your resting spot, but we need to get out of the building so the forensic team can work, Hawks is waiting for you outside."

They both didn't know how to respond to the number 4 hero praise so they just nodded and started going downstairs until they finally left the building, being surprised by Hawks' face that showed only worry as he was on the phone again. He hanged up and looked back at Midoriya and Tokoyami:

"There's an attack happening right now in Hosu... There are reports about Nomus... And they also believe it involves the Hero Killer."

Midoriya sighed unable to believe the timing. He was out of energy and Iida could very well be right now running towards Stain... The blue-haired boy was as good as dead.

_'I believe it's a good thing I found a way to reach you then.'_

A known voice spoke inside Midoriya's head and looked up to the red bolts of lightning brightening the sky. Everyone looked up to the strange event and instantly looked back at Midoriya, assuming he was the one responsible for it.

"Hawks, do you mind giving us the authority to act on your behalf one more time?"

Midoriya smirked and Hawks laughed for a few seconds before answering:

"You lead."

* * *

Bright white light hit the top of a building for a few seconds and after it vanished, three people could be seen: Yamamoto, Shirayuki and a man, all wearing white. They looked around and noticed the fire and smoke coming from the Nomu's attack. Yamamoto turned to the man and said:

"We couldn't have arrived in a better hour. Pay attention, Shirayuki. You're allowed to use your power, Hayama... Teach them what despair means, for the glory of Tsukuyomi."

The man smiled and raised one hand, creating sand around his body while whispering:

"May the moon reign over all existence... Let's go, Shukaku."

* * *

**Author's note**: I would love some reviews.


	19. Hosu's Incident - Conclusion

**Author's note**: **I'm doing a spell check on all previous chapters so I can both get on track with the fic and allow new readers to have a better experience. You'll receive notifications about new chapters, but it will be the old ones being revised. I will release a new chapter in one week. Have a wonderful day/night and beware of the Corona. Stay inside, stay safe.**

* * *

" Speaking out loud "  
_' Thinking '_  
_Highlighted Information_  
Written information  
**Titles and Techniques**

* * *

**Hosu's Incident - Conclusion**

Shirayuki watched in silence as Hayama jumped off the building, but couldn't refrain her curiosity after the man was gone:

"What was that? Sand?"  
"That is the power a tailed-beast provides. After centuries of studies, we created a way to absorb and utilize the tailed-beasts' abilities. _Shukaku_ possesses sand powers, so Hayama learned how to manipulate the sand through _Shukaku's_ abilities."

Shirayuki thought about that for a second before asking:

"But Hayama has powers of his own, right?"  
"No, he does not. He was one of our less skilled warriors, born without our gift, that is why he was chosen to be the host for the One-tail."  
"One-tail?"  
"That is how they were named back when they were feared by the world and we chose to maintain this nomenclature. You currently possess the Nine-tails inside of you."  
"So what can I- I mean, what can my beast do?"  
"All in due time my dear, all in due time. You cannot control nor manipulate _Kurama's_ power yet, so if you force yourself right now, you will most likely end up being possessed and corrupted, that is the reason I wanted you to observe what is going to happen today. We also came to see how strong the tailed beasts are in this era, so consider this a test to see their true power."  
"But you said I once had one of these beasts inside me-"  
"Yes, the _Five-tails_. Unfortunately, when you died, we were forced to get the beast back, so it could be designed to another host."  
"I still can't remember anything about being killed. I can't remember the face of the girl who killed me. Why can't I remember Yaoyorozu Momo? I- I don't know how, but I can remember how to fight using my sword, I can remember how to use my own power, but all the rest is lost."  
"Muscular memory is a marvelous thing. Do not worry, child, it will all come together soon. For now, observe what the tailed beasts can do."

They both looked at Hayama, almost disappearing in the horizon, going towards the closest fire.

"Let us walk closer." Yamamoto jumped away, and Shirayuki reluctantly followed.

* * *

Midoriya kneeled on top of Hawks' left-wing while they flew towards the ruckus.

_'We're getting further away Raiju.'  
'Understood. I managed to stretch our link, but I won't be able to do it again, so you'll be on your own from now on. Remember what I told you: Even with the energy you just took, you have very little right now, I don't recommend any prolonged fighting.'  
'I'll try to be careful. You be careful as well, okay? Okay? Raiju? Damnit.'_

"Midoriya, are you sure you're up for this?"  
"I'm fine, Hawks."  
"Are you though? Because I could've sworn I just saw Raiju recharging your batteries for a couple of minutes because you were completely out."  
"L- Look, I'll be fine. I have enough to help."  
"You're really stubborn."

Midoriya's sole focus on the moment was on Iida and his whereabouts. He wasn't really paying attention to Hawks' words while he asked for more information about what was happening through his earpiece. Midoriya was also wondering why Hawks asked Tokoyami to stay behind, they could really use his help. Hawks looked over his shoulder and caught Midoriya's evaluating gaze, asking after stopping pressing his earpiece:

"You're wondering why I told him to stay back, aren't you?"

"..."

"For two reasons: First, I wanted to talk to you alone."  
"There's nothing for us to talk about."  
"How so? I just found out you got a tendency for villainy, eh?"

"..."

"I'll leave it alone for now, since we have a bigger fish to fry, but we'll talk about this later."  
"What's the second reason?"  
"I'll keep that to myself for now. We're here."

They were arriving at the scene and Midoriya instantly activated his Blood Moon, looking around, scanning for victims. They saw people running down the street and a few pro-heroes fighting a muscular being well known to the boy.

"It really is a Nomu!"  
"Yeah, I believe the reports were right."  
"What is happening, why is another Nomu here?"  
"That is not the only one. I got word that we have at least three more."

The Nomu was fighting at least ten pro-heroes, but none was able to even scratch it. Midoriya deactivated his power, since there weren't any more civilians nearby, jumping off from Hawks' wing, thinking about Iida.

"Hawks... There's a place I need to be."  
"Ummm?"  
"I'll tell you about it later, ok? I give you my word, but you'll have to trust me right now. You can handle this one, right?"  
"Interesting. What could possibly be more important than this? Are you joking?"  
"No, I'm not... I'm dead serious, I need to go! This is also urgent."  
"Tell me what is it about at least."  
"It's- It's about the Hero Killer, Stain."

A moment of silence floated between them, before Hawks narrowed his eyes, taking a deep breath:

"Fine, I'll handle this one, but you're going to spill out everything later."

Hawks flew towards the creature, sending a windblast from his wings' pressure, making Midoriya's cape go up. He arrived at high speed, delivering a high kick that sent the monster flying across the street, vanishing under a pile of rubble. The pro-heroes looked at him with relief and awe.

"Hawks-sama!"  
"Hawks-san is here."  
"The number **#3** has arrived!"  
"Handle that fire and evacuate the people near the area, I'll teach this one some manners-"

Before he could finish talking, the Nomu came running, too fast for the other pro-heroes to react, and tried to attack, but Hawks already had two large feathers ready in his hands. He dodged his advance with a casual sidestep, using the first feather to cut the Nomu's arm, and the second to cut his left leg, making him drop on one knee. When the monster was down, he pierced a feather through his head, and before the Nomu could fall, Hawks pulled the feather upward, splitting the Nomu's head in two, leaving the witnesses in shock, one bystander that was being rescued, puked.

"Nomus are so bothersome. I would appreciate it if you guys could inform that lethal force was the only course of action here... Heh." He glanced back to look at Midoriya, but the boy was already gone.  
"Hawks-san!" One of the heroes said with a shaky voice, making Hawks follow his gaze. The Nomu was regenerating his limbs and his head was made whole again.  
"Ummm, this is going to be a pain."

Hawks got into position to fight again when a fire fist came out of nowhere, striking the Nomu's face, sending him flying away again. Hawks relaxed his stance and smirked at the man beside him.

"Happy you could join us, number **#2**."  
"Humph." Endeavor heated his arms as the Nomu threw himself at the heroes again.

* * *

Iida was on the floor, paralyzed, when Stain placed his sword above his head, going for the kill."

"Then. Die-"

The killer looked up, feeling someone approaching, and saw a hand with an indistinctly red light before he got hit, sent flying, getting up after a few seconds to face a girl. Iida looked up and saw someone he would never expect to be there.

"Yaoyorozu-san?!"  
"Good evening, Iida-san."  
"What- What are you doing here?"  
"My internship is nearby. I was with Gran Torino-san when our train was attacked by a Nomu and we got separated, so I started roaming the streets looking for civilians and pro-heroes. Also, don't you remember the report about the Hero Killer M.O? They said the Hero Killer was known to operate in this area, so he wouldn't be where the main fight was raging on, right? I imagined that if he were in the area, he would use the ruckus to commit more crimes, so I was also looking for him, although I wasn't really expecting to succeed. I was just looking for collateral damage from the fight when I found you. What are you doing here?"

"..."

"Well, it doesn't matter, I'll help you."

She then noticed another person lying down next to the wall and wondered what was the best course of action here.

"Who's that? Were you two here together?"  
"This- This has nothing to do with you, Yaoyorozu-san. You shouldn't meddle-"  
"What are you talking about?" Momo looked at him for a second and when she looked forward again, Stain was gone.  
"What?!" She gasped and felt a presence above her, looking up to see the incoming swing, dodging it with a sidestep, noticing that the man was going for Iida, so she put pressure on her legs.

_'Carefully... Try not to pass your limit. Keep the eight percent going.' _She dashed towards the Hero Killer, trying to close the gap and get him away from Iida.

"Yes, shortening the distance, this is the right choice." Stain said out loud, making her frown while going at him. He made a horizontal swing towards her, but she jumped in the air, going completely upside down.  
"That was a mistake."

She jumped too soon and had nowhere to go now, but when Stain tried to attack her in the air with his second sword, Momo created two metal shapes above her feet. She got an impulse, managing to go back to the ground, passing by Stain's attack that left him out of balance. She touched the floor and made a wide movement, delivering a left jab on his chest, sending him flying again while the two metal pieces hit the floor, cracking it. She instantly turned and grabbed Iida's body, placing him on her shoulder, running towards the man next to the wall. She felt pain and took a glimpse at her hand just to see three broken fingers.

_'Oh no... I overdid it again.'_

"Wha- Put me down, Yaoyorozu-san. Stop it! This has nothing to do with you!"  
"Why do you keep saying that? Of course this has something to do with me, have you forgotten that I'm also the class representative? All the students are my responsibility while Midoriya-kun is absent, so stop saying that. Your safety does concern me."

She approached the man and also grabbed him, placing him on her other shoulder. It wasn't so difficult to walk since she had the One For All on her entire body now, but she couldn't run. She was about to jog away towards the main street when Stain came from behind her with a deviant smile, swinging his sword horizontally at her back. Iida wanted to shout for her to get out of the way, but before the killer's weapon touched her back, he stepped on something, making him look down just in time to step back from the explosion that followed. His reaction time was something superhuman. He was slightly caught by the explosion but got away in time. Yaoyorozu created a matryoshka doll, struggling to throw it above the smoke, watching as the Hero Killer cut it in half, also cutting the pin of the flashbang hid inside of it, making a loud noise go off, throwing him on the ground again, stunned.

"What do you know... Midoriya-kun was right, it really makes a lot of noise. Just a little further... We'll manage to get help... If we get to the main street." She said, panting.  
"Stop it-" Iida was whispering while crying.

She was a few steps from the main street when Stain appeared in front of her, throwing a knife at her face. She had to drop both Iida and the man on the floor so she could dodge, the knife slightly cut her face as it passed by. Stain came closer again, his leg and his face slightly burned, attacking with both swords, pushing Momo back into the alley, separating her from the two. He passed by her with a wide swing, and she found strange that this attack was so wide, it was as if he wasn't really trying to hit her, but push her aside instead.

"Yaoyorozu-san- Don't let him see your blood!" Iida shouted too late as the Hero Killer retrieved his knife and licked the few drops of blood in it, making Momo drop to the ground.  
"What- I can't move!"  
"You're good, girl. You're not just talk, you're the real deal. You're worth to be left alive." Stain walked past by her, going towards Iida again.  
"You, on the other hand, are fake... I must cleanse you."  
"STOP IT!" Momo shouted, but the Hero Killer took out his sword, aiming at Iida's neck, thrusting it in.

**BLEM**

The point of his sword stopped on the side of a silver blade, covered by tiny bolts of black lightning. Stain looked to the side and saw Midoriya, covered in sweat, panting. Midoriya's eyes instantly locked on Iida's face.

"You really made me work for it, didn't you?"  
"Midoriya-kun?!"  
"Yea... I knew you were going to get yourself into trouble, so I came to help you out-"  
"Midoriya-kun?! Why are you here-"  
"Momo?! What are_ you_ doing here?"

Suddenly, Midoriya felt pressure on his blade and his eyes snapped towards the Hero Killer, as he pushed his sword towards the man, making him retreat to the back of the alley. For a second Midoriya wondered if Stain would tell the others about them being acquaintances, but the villain said:

"You keep appearing one after the other."

Midoriya stared at him for a few seconds, wondering what he could say to Stain that would stop him. He had to say something, but by doing so, the three present would learn that he has been in contact with the villain. Midoriya wondered for a while and decided to risk it, he could deny everything later.

"Stain, I won't allow you to harm him... Or any of them."

Stain glared at him for some time before saying:

"If you're too weak to cleanse them, you should get out of my way and let me do it, Midoriya. Have you forgotten-"  
"We're not having this conversation right now."  
"HE'S A FAKE! HE CAME AFTER ME LOOKING FOR REVENGE. HE DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO SAVE HIS FELLOW FRIEND BACK THERE, HE WAS SO BLIND BY HIS RAGE THAT HE DIDN'T EVEN CONSIDER THE MAN IN NEED FOR HELP... HE'S STAINING THE WORD HERO ON EVERY BREATHE HE TAKES!" Stain shouted while gesturing with his sword, enraged.

Midoriya noticed that Momo, Iida, and the man present were frowning, wondering why they were casually chatting as if they knew each other.

"I don't care."  
"You- You remember what I told you last time we met? If you were to stray from the path, I would kill you. That also means standing in my way."  
"And do you remember what I did to the three of you by myself? Don't make me get serious or it won't end well for you."

Midoriya bluffed, almost out of the necessary energy to maintain his Blood Moon. Something on his expression tipped Stain off, making the killer go for the kill, attacking straight with both swords.

_'Shit.'_

Midoriya knew that fighting using his Blood Moon would only consume his energy faster, so he deactivated it, observing the change on Stain's expression when he realized he was right. Midoriya defended his double strike with one sword and Stain instantly let go of the sword on his left hand, getting a knife out, swinging it vertically, upwards, missing Midoriya's shoulder by centimeters, cutting a chunk of his hair. Midoriya took a step back but Stain kept pressuring him, retrieving his fallen sword, attacking from both sides. Midoriya unsheathed his Kusanagi so he could block both attacks, but the killer speed kept increasing. Midoriya knew it was only a matter of time before he was scratched and everything would be over, so he opened his guard for a second, watching closely as Stain saw the breach, going for it, allowing Midoriya to activate his Blood Moon one last time. He saw the trajectory of the incoming thrust and deviated it with the side of his silver blade, attacking with his Kusanagi already knowing he was going to be blocked. He saw Stain's right hand repositioning from the first thrust, changing into a slash, but instead of holding his silver blade's grip to block the incoming vertical slash, he just let go of its grip at the moment the blades touched, slightly moving his body out of the way and positioning his hand to serve as a lever, making the sword swing around his wrist once, returning to its original position, passing by Stain's blade. He returned his grip and pushed forward again, stopping when the blade touched Stain's neck. The killer froze, both standing there without moving until Stain pushed Midoriya's sword away with his bare hand. Midoriya turned his Blood Moon off, realizing he wouldn't be able to turn it on again anytime soon. Stain stared at Midoriya, looking over his shoulder to Iida, Momo and the man, taking a deep breath:

"I won't be stopped, Midoriya."  
"I'm not telling you to stop, I'm telling you this is too much. This is overkill." Midoriya tried to reason with him but he knew better.  
"He came with the sole intention of killing me, I'm just answering accordingly!"  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HURT MY BROTHER! I'M GOING TO-" Iida shouted.  
"Iida-kun, could you please be quiet for a second?"  
"MIDORIYA, WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO THIS KILLER AS IF YOU KNOW HIM?!"  
"Midoriya-kun, what's the meaning of this?" Yaoyorozu echoed, also wondering about their proximity.

Midoriya walked past Stain to position himself next to both of them and also to stay between them and the Killer.

"I don't know how to explain-"  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO! I HAD MY SUSPICIONS THAT SOMETHING WAS OFF WITH YOU SINCE THE FIRST TIME WE MET! YOU ALWAYS HAD THIS STRANGE AIR AROUND YOU, AND NOW I KNOW WHY!"  
"Iida-kun, calm down. I didn't say I wouldn't explain myself, I just said that I don't know how to explain myself."

Midoriya was near Iida, his eyes on Momo and his peripheral view locked on Stain, which was lucky, because the killer dashed again towards Iida, as if only his voice was a reminder that he wasn't worthy. Midoriya raised his blade, blocking stain again, but this time something was different, the Hero Killer was dead serious.

"HE CAN'T LIVE... HE'S A FAKE... OUT OF MY WAY... MIDORIYA."

Midoriya knew that talking to him wasn't going to solve anything now, so he used his trump card.

Stain only saw smoke appearing for the shortest of the seconds, trying to block it but failing, feeling the impact on his entire body. He saw a glimpse of a barely visible bony hand, sending him across the alley, breaking a metal stair and a wall, also cracking a second brick wall behind the first. Midoriya saw the bony hand instantly vanish after the punch, turning into smoke, and felt dizziness, falling to one knee. He looked back and saw Momo getting up, looking at him with wary eyes. When he stood up and straight, taking a step towards her, she took a step back, getting into a basic fighting stance, making Midoriya halt and look her in the eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her eyes showing only worry and caution.

"Momo-san? What's going on?"  
"Midoriya-kun, what are your intentions here?"  
"Huh?! What are you talking about? I came to save Iida-kun."  
"Why? And how did you know he was going to be here?"  
"Why are you asking me these questions? I deduced that by Iida's behavior, he was going to search for the Hero Killer to avenge his brother."  
"Why were you chatting with the Hero Killer as if you knew him?"  
"It's... Complicated. Do you mind if we discuss this later? We still have people to help, the Nomus are still attacking!"  
"..."

Yaoyorozu narrowed her eyes but relaxed her posture.

"Can you create something to restrain Stai- The Hero Killer?"  
"Don't bother pretending you don't know him, Midoriya. I know you're in the middle of this-"  
"Calm down Iida-san, let's get out of here first-" Momo tried to calm the boy, but he was enraged.  
"YOU'RE WITH THEM, AREN'T YOU? YOU'RE WITH THE VILLAINS!"

Midoriya didn't answer, and that made Iida even angrier.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING?! YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO MY BROTHER! YOU'RE WITH THEM... YOU'RE A DEGENERATE VILLAIN JUST LIKE HIM, AREN'T YOU?"

Midoriya, who was tying Stain down, turned and glared at Iida for a few seconds with an unfriendly look, making the boy stop his shouts.

"Why? Are you going to try to kill me if I say yes?"

That made Iida's expression freeze, his face turning white.

"Enough! Both of you! We need to get out of here and ask for help, he may come back to his senses at any moment." Momo said while Midoriya started carrying the passed out villain. Iida didn't speak again.

As they arrived in the street, they saw a few pro-heroes coming towards them. One of them was a tiny old-aged man who instantly shouted towards Momo:

"OY, YAOYOROZU, YOU BRAT! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME... SERIOUSLY YOU'RE JUST LIKE-"  
"Are you kids ok? Wait, is that-" A blonde heroine started asking, but stopped when her eyes focused on Stain.  
"Oy, isn't he the wanted Hero Killer? You kids managed to capture him? Amazing!" Another hero said but before they could explain, something happened.

"WATCH OUT!"

A voice shouted from afar and before anyone could react, a flying Nomu passed by them, heavily bleeding, being chased by Todoroki and Endeavor. The flying beast descended and took Iida with its claws, taking flight again. Nobody could react in time, Midoriya was out of energy and couldn't follow the beast, but he saw with his peripheral view that Stain had just cut the tapes binding him with a concealed knife and was getting up. The villain stormed towards the woman who just talked earlier and Midoriya started the movement to raise his sword and intercept him but realizing something was off, he stopped mid-action, allowing Stain to take a step towards her, seeing how the villain licked the Nomu's blood that stained her face when it flew close. The beast shuttered and collapsed to the ground while everyone watched in shock the Hero Killer dashing towards it, sticking his knife through the Nomu's skull, spilling blood everywhere. He turned and started monologuing:

"This society that overgrown with fake heroes... And with criminals who wave their power around idly... Must be purged! This is all to create a fair society." He looked to the left and saw Endeavor arriving.

"Endeavor... YOU FAKE TRASH."  
"Hero Killer." The number **#2** hero smirked while spawning a fire lance. Before he could attack, Gran Torino shouted:  
"Wait, Todoroki!"

The Hero Killer started emitting something resembling an evil aura. It was like a chilly wind blowing everywhere, giving everyone chills and an unpleasant sensation. They were all trapped inside his gaze, his words passing by them like hornets, dangerous, poisonous. Everyone felt trapped by that darkness, everyone but Midoriya. For some unknown reason, even to him, Stain was only emitting danger, as if he was releasing an aura that demanded attention. It was the embodiment of his will, that Midoriya learned to respect, going into physical form, but nothing more than that.

"Come! try to get me, you bunch of fakes! The only one I'll let kill me is the true hero... ALL MIGHT!"

**THUD**

Something heavy landed on top of Stain at high speed, crushing him down, breaking the sidewalk he was standing on, and sending Iida sliding towards the street. They waited for the dust to settle just to see a man, wearing a white cloak, a cloak that Midoriya instantly recognized. The man looked down with a disgusted expression and used his feet to throw Stain's body away from him. He then faced the heroes, his eyes instantly fixing on Midoriya's face.

"Who's that? I don't recognize him... Is he a hero?" Endeavor asked, getting an answer from Midoriya.  
"No... He's not a hero... He's with the Moon Clan."

* * *

"Moon Clan? Are you certain, young Midoriya?" Endeavor asked, reluctantly turning to the boy.  
"Yes."

The man looked around to the people present, returning his gaze to Midoriya, taking a deep breath before slowly raising his right hand with his palm up. As he made the gesture, all dust around him started gathering in place, spinning like small hurricanes, assembling until they were compressed to the point the dust was turned into small rocks, floating around him. They were wondering what was going on, when the man turned his palm towards them, making the rocks fly at an impressive speed, like bullets, forcing the heroes to duck and jump on the ground to avoid being hit. Endeavor released fire in front of the heroes, trying to get between them and the projectiles, but he wasn't fast enough. Three rocks pass by him and hit the blonde heroine who arrived with Gran Torino, opening holes on her shoulder and chest as it passed clean through. She dropped to the ground, screaming in pain, and Endeavor instinctively pushed forward, letting go of his protection, punching the man with his left fist coated by fire. He felt the attack connecting, but the man didn't move, blocking his left with some kind of floating substance. Endeavor looked at it and thought it could only be something liquid, but he frowned in surprise as he realized it was _sand_. The floating sand started wrapping around his arm, forcing him to jump back, too late again, as they heard a loud crack made when his arm was broken before he could increase his heat, destroying the sand wrapped around it.

"Tch." He spat on the ground, looking at his broken limb, his flames increasing as he became enraged.  
"So, you must be the second strongest human in this land, correct? The flame user. I must confess... I am a little disappointed. You could not even pass through my _absolute defense_. We were told you were a formidable group, but I can see now that our reports were wrong. I think we may have overestimated you."

His voice was steady and deep, but his eyes were glowing, showing a hint of excitement. Gran Torino came flying from the man's left, aiming a kick at the back of his head, but the sand responded like a live entity, protecting its master, blocking the old man, grabbing his leg and blasting him away like some strange wind bomb. Midoriya concentrated, trying to meditate as fast as he could, standing still. He knew that meditation was in fact, just another word for resting, a way to make his energy come back faster, but he also knew that wasn't going to instantly work, as he desperately needed right now. Ever since he ate the fruit, there was nothing to take energy _from_, he was his own source of power now. He wanted to signal Raiju to be careful, but they were out of range. He could still use his **Thunderlord**, but that was his final move, so if he were to use it right now and a stronger foe appeared, everyone would be in danger, so he decided to keep standing still, recovering as much energy as possible.

"I made a mistake, young man, please accept my apologies." Endeavor said and the man smirked, missing the point of his words. Endeavor's feet glowed and started melting the sidewalk he was standing on. The man's smirk vanished as he saw the hero dashing at him at full speed, going for a punch with his right hand, but as he heated his fist, the hot steam that came from his fire became extreme, turning the whole street into something resembling a sauna. The heat was saturating the air and it was almost burning the people who were watching. The man raised his sand wall again, thicker than the previous one, probably noticing Endeavor's intensity, but that didn't help. The fire-fist touched the sand and they watched in shock as the fire waves collided against the wall, crystallizing the sand, almost turning into glass, making a slight crack, as Endeavor's hand passed through, exploding the man away. They could only see an object on fire, flying against a building, vanishing through its walls. Endeavor tried to cool down his temperature, his head a little fuzzy after the amount of heat he had to use.

"Someone, ask on the radio for a containment team and a medic, we'll take him into custody-"  
"Endeavor-san!" A hero almost shouted, pointing.  
"Huh? What is it?" Endeavor turned to see the man coming out of the rubble, his cloak torn and the left side of his body burned, his expression furious.  
"Stubborn, aren't you?"

Endeavor created a fire spear, instantly throwing it at the ground below the man, making him lose his balance as the hero jumped, aiming down another fire punch. But this time the man's expression was different. He pressed his hands together and a sphere made of sand covered him, the difference being this time, Endeavor's heat wasn't able to pass through. The hero jumped away after sending his fire waves for a few seconds, and the man opened his enclosure, blasting sand everywhere. Midoriya spotted how his entire left side was severely burned, his breathing irregular. To Midoriya, it looked like that strange power was too difficult to maintain.

_'At least he's in a bad shape... That's lucky because he was able to defend Endeavor's punch. What the hell is that sand?'_

Midoriya thought, looking at the heroes that were slowly cornering the enemy. The man also noticed that, shouting:

"NOT IN THIS LIFETIME!"

His body started to produce red steam around itself, but before anyone could make a move, Midoriya saw movement above them, looking up to see two people wearing the same white cloaks arriving behind the man. Everyone froze, looking at the two newcomers. The first was an old man with a dangerous expression. The second was a young girl, who Midoriya instantly recognized.

"O- Ononoki Shirayuki?!"

The girl barely looked at him, her eyes on Endeavor. The male stranger touched the man's back, slowly dissipating the red steam, speaking with a sharp but educated voice:

"Did you forget your instructions, Hayama? What are you trying to achieve?"

The man named Hayama looked behind his shoulder, the red steam around his body vanishing while he instantly knelt down and bowed.

"No, sir. I- My apologies. I was taken by the moment-"  
"I do not remember teaching you how to control the Tailed-beast, so I would like to know where did you get this information from."  
"I-I-"  
"When I try to convince myself that you can be trusted, you do something like this. You had your orders, but you chose to disobey them- Ah... This will suffice. I believe my experiment-"

Before he could finish, an ice wave came towards them, sent by Shoto, who had made his way to the other side of the street. The old man turned his head just in time to raise his right hand against it. Midoriya could've sworn he saw a symbol appear on his hand before the wave hit him, the flow stopping for a fraction of time as if time itself had stopped, turning back towards Shoto at incredible speed. He wasn't going to dodge it in time, but a red stroke passed by him, pushing him out of the way in time as the ice collided against a commercial building, instantly bringing it down. Everyone looked at Shoto just to see Momo on the ground with him. She was touching her ankle, her face showing pain. She overdid with the One For All again.

"T-Thank you, Yaoyorozu-san."  
"Ow... No problem... Todoroki-san."

"What was that? How was he able to attack Endeavor's son with his own power?"

The other heroes were now in a dilemma, they didn't know what was going on but those three were definitely more dangerous than Nomus. The old man lowered his hand and looked at Endeavor.

"You should teach your offspring not to behave so harshly."  
"What is your goal here, elder?"  
"As I was saying... I was experimenting. Although I had a specific outcome in mind, this experiment ended up as a failure, so if you excuse us, we must return."  
"I don't think we can excuse you. You're coming with us. All of you."  
"That is a shame."

Endeavor created more flames, throwing a series of small fireballs towards the man, who raised his left hand, making the fireballs fly back against the hero. Midoriya was analyzing everything, looking at his movements, but more accurately, looking at the symbol on his hand.

_'That look like a magic crest or something. I only saw things like that in movies... What is that rotation? Wait, did the color changed? It also rotated back when the attack hit- Wait, does that mean-'_

"He can reflect attacks! Not only that, but he can also increase the attack speed using that symbol on his hand." Midoriya said out loud, so all the heroes around could hear him, catching the man's attention, who looked at him and spoke:

"Ah... The aberration."  
"Aberration?" Midoriya frowned, but the man turned to Endeavor.  
"I believe you as a representative of this country can make this decision, or at least put up to a vote with your leaders. Listen closely to what I am about to propose: The Moon Clan wants nothing to do with your world, the only thing we seek is the power of the **Cursed One**. Give us Midoriya Izuku and we will leave your reality alone."

Everyone looked at Midoriya and back at the man.

"The association already knew something was going on between this Moon Clan and Midoriya Izuku, but I can see now that whatever this is, this is something beyond casual. What exactly do you want with him?" Endeavor asked, fishing for information.  
"As I said, we seek his power. I had the desire to present you with a demonstration of power, but this failure did nothing but embarrass our kin."

The man named Hayama was still on his knees, shaking in fear.

"I would like for you not to disdain our glorious power, the power we inherit from the gods themselves."  
"Gods, huh?"  
"We are the descendants of the moon and we seek what is ours by right. That child should not have been born with that power and we are here to claim our belonging. I, as the representative of the Moon Clan, am presenting the power that represents our magnificent moon as proof of our ownership over the _Dojutsu_."

He raised his right hand, creating a white circle with an inner pattern, slowly spinning while he continued:

"Just as the moon reflects the sun's light, I reflect the bright, so the darkness may reign once again. I am _Ononoki Yamamoto_, Lord of the Moon Clan and owner of the _Moon's Mirror_." He looked to the girl standing beside him as a cue for her to introduce herself. She took a step forward and said not so sure of herself:  
"I- I am _Ononoki Shirayuki_, First Commander of the Moon Clan and owner... Owner of the _Moon's Soul_."

They didn't know what to do, hearing these new villains introducing themselves. They knew that attacking wasn't going to produce results, so they just waited and saw the man touching Hayama's head while speaking to Endeavor again:

"Our child had one job, but his fear of death made him act recklessly. He was not supposed to subdue and pervert this power to his own benefit. He was supposed to surrender to it. Well, it does not matter anymore, so as a sample of what is coming if you do not comply with our demands, I offer you, **The First**."  
"**The First**?"

Yamamoto touched Hayama's forehead and his body start to violently shake as if he was having a seizure. It was a disturbing scene to witness. His body started cracking as if something was taking form, coming from inside his own body, something way bigger than a Nomu. Whatever that thing was, it started breaking out from the man's insides, cracking his bones and ripping his muscles. A deformed brown mass appeared and stood still, starting to move after a few seconds. Nobody could really tell what it was, until it turned towards them, reshaping its body one more time. They saw a pair of eyes before the being shouted, sending a windblast so strong that pro-heroes were tossed against walls. Endeavor felt something strange coming from that thing, something heavy, some sort of danger beyond the ordinary. That monster was something he couldn't describe, even if he wanted to. The only feeling inside him right now was the feeling of imminent danger. Midoriya saw the monster swinging one big tail and some sort of pattern started being drawn on its entire body, but something around his eyes was quite familiar.

"What- Is that- Is that a giant raccoon?" Midoriya asked out loud to the few people still standing beside him and heard Momo's voice approaching as she limped her way back to his side.  
"That's the animal I was trying to remember. Yes, it sure looks like one, but there's something strange about-"

The monster suddenly turned to Midoriya and, as if it saw something there, storming towards the boy with his sandy claws ready to strike. Midoriya could only think for half a second about how fast that thing was before it hit him, sent flying away against a business center. A few pro-heroes that were close to him were blown away by the aftershock, while Momo that was slightly behind, just felt the wind passing by her after the giant monster punched Midoriya away, activating her power, going for a direct hit. The monster also saw her, blocking her attack with his right claw, like it was nothing, using his tail to hit her, sending her flying away as well. Endeavor appeared above the monster, his right arm burning.

"This is going too far."

His entire body exploded with heat as he repeatedly struck the monster, even using his broken arm, every hit being aimed at the monster's head. Even though the hits connected, something didn't feel right, so he stopped, and after jumping back down, took a step back just to see that the monster had a thicker layer of sand around itself, wearing it like an armor around its own body, absorbing all the damage from his attacks. The monster grew as time passes and was now at least _5 meters_ tall, absorbing the ruble and dust scattered around. Endeavor tried to analyze the situation while Shoto went after Momo who was knocked unconscious next to a light pole. Midoriya was nowhere to be seen, and the other pro-heroes were trying to provide assistance to Endeavor with their quirks, failing as well.

"What is that thing?! I can't pass through that armor-like thing around it."  
"Not even Endeavor-san was able to defeat that... What in the world is going on?!"  
"I don't know, but be careful! We need to contain it until we can figure a way to pass through! Don't let it go anywhere, keep trying to suppress it!"

Shirayuki was feeling the pressure the One-tail was emitting, making her hair go up. She bit her lip, looking at how desperate the situation was for those humans called pro-heroes, trying to save their comrades from the monster. She looked at Yamamoto and saw that he was smirking.

"This is what true power looks like. They were once the personification of power themselves. It pleases me to see they still have most of their energy in this era. This will simplify our task."  
"Most of it?"  
"I shall explain this when we return, for now, enjoy the sight of our enemies being crushed."

The girl looked at the One-tail again, wondering why couldn't she feel hatred towards those people around her. To her, they didn't look like the villains in this scenario, but she and Yamamoto sure did.

The monster turned to a pro hero that was trying to restrain it and concentrated something in front of his face, as if he was going to sneeze, sending a windblast towards the man, who closed his eyes, unable to move away in time. He felt the impact from the wrong side and opened his eyes to see Hawks holding him on his shoulder, five meters on the air. The winged hero brought the man back to the ground and said while pressing his earpiece with a serious gaze towards the creature:

"This doesn't look under control at all. Get in contact with the association and tell them we may need him here after all. What you mean by who? The number **#1**, of course."

* * *

Midoriya's last memory was a fast vision of Momo getting away from him at high speed, pain on his back, and then, nothing. He opened his eyes and felt his back and left shoulder hurting like hell, trying to move just to find himself stuck, a pile of concrete over his leg. He created lightning on his hand and cut the object, hearing loud noises coming from the outside. He got up and limped his way towards the hole on the building's wall he was thrown into, locking eyes with someone coming towards him, someone he only saw on TV before.

"You're- You're the _Dragon Heroine_, Ryukyu-san."  
"Pleasure to meet you, boy. I've heard quite a lot about you. I wish we could've met in different circumstances and I'm sorry for the rush, but we need to get you out of here."  
"Wha- What's going on?"  
"I don't have time to explain, just bear in mind that you're the enemy's objective right now, and until we know for sure what they want, our job is to protect you and take you to safety."

Midoriya frowned to all of that, wondering what he was missing, his head spinning, and then he heard a loud roar coming from the outside, making him remember they were just fighting the monster.

"THE MONSTER! WE NEED TO HELP THEM."  
"We can't! I was instructed to take you to safety first. This is our number one priority."  
"What you mean we can't?! We need to help them!"

She paused before answering with something resembling fear on her expression:

"We cannot defeat that thing on our own. All Might should be arriving to deal with it anytime now, but the pro heroes present can't do anything."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Endeavor's flames can't pass through that thing's armor, and Hawks' feathers won't cut it either. They're trying to suppress him until All Might arrives-"

A noise on Midoriya's right made them look. Yamamoto and Shirayuki were right there, ten meters away from them. Midoriya used his right hand to draw his Kusanagi, trying to stand straight.

"I was not expecting this to be so simple, Midoriya Izuku. We had a specific objective, but now, I am confident we can leave this place after achieving our main goal."  
"Why can't you just leave me alone? What the hell do you want with my power?"  
"_Your_ power does not belong to you, boy. What you have belongs to us. We are the only ones who are worth to carry their will, and it sickens me to my core, seeing humans staining their memory by leeching on their powers as you do."  
"Who are you talking about-"  
"THE GODS, YOU PATHETIC FOOL! YOU WALK AROUND USING THEIR POWER AS YOUR OWN! YOU DISGRACE THEIR GLORIOUS PAST BY-"

He stopped his shouts, taking a deep breath, trying to control himself. He didn't look composed at all, his face twisted in anger, but his voice went back to normal.

"You should understand by now that you will never be free from this burden. We will come after you and the ones you hold dear again, and again, and again, until the end of times, because just like _her_, you touched something you should have never touched, and just like _her_, you will never be free."

Midoriya's mouth fell open when he realized who he was talking about.

"Do you think you can threat the entire hero association and get away with it?" Ryukyu said taking a step forward, slightly shielding Midoriya.  
"Your so-called association cannot even handle the first beast we offered you, woman. What danger could you possibly represent to us?"  
"_First?_"  
"You will not need any more information. Step aside."

Ryukyu suddenly roared, turning herself into a giant dragon, shouting:

"YOU'LL HAVE TO MAKE ME!"  
"That can be provided."

The heroine took flight and dived towards them like a bullet, attacking with her claws, but Yamamoto raised his right hand, creating a white crest, stopping her attack. The moment her claws scratched the symbol, a scratch patter at least four times bigger appeared, slashing the heroine and pushing her away. Midoriya just saw a glimpse, as her boy flew by him, looking over his shoulder to see the heroine trying to get up, her whole body bleeding, deep cuts on her chest and arms.

"I am the shield that protects my people. You cannot touch me, human."

Midoriya was already going all in, his sword in hand, ready for a piercing attack. He raised his weapon, aiming at Yamamoto's heart, seeing the man raising his white crest again.

_'Concentrate... Just like that time.'_

Midoriya remembered the first time he used this power, against Endeavor in the interrogation room. His red eyes saw his sword going in slow-motion towards the crest. He concentrated and after using his electrical power to create a magnetic field on the tip of his sword at the right time, made the blade bend upward, missing the crest's edge, going straight to Yamamoto's face. The man wasn't expecting that, and for one moment, his face expressed worry. He looked into Midoriya's red eyes and saw his death, but a white Katana blocked the Kusanagi's edge in the last moment, changing its course, making Midoriya pass by them. He looked back and saw Shirayuki using her blade, her face showing doubt, as if she wasn't sure about what she just did.

Yamamoto touched his left cheek and looked at his hand to see blood from a cut. He was speechless and Midoriya spoke with a strange voice, it was almost as if he was trying not to laugh:

"You see... This sword is called _Kusanagi,_ and the most interesting fact about it is that it can somehow kill deities. I thought it was a joke at first but they told me it was true. So, this is actually funny... You talked all high and mighty about your clan and stuff, about how you're the only ones worthy to carry their powers, but look at you, bleeding just like an ordinary human. You're not a god, Yamamoto... None of you are."  
"You dare to spill our blood... You-"

Yamamoto trembled with anger, making the surrounding air change. The whole area around the old man started pulsating with energy, his blue crest turning into a light blue shield as he took a white sword out of thin air with his right hand. Midoriya didn't know what to do now, almost running out of energy, with Ryukyu hurt and in need of assistance. He saw both enemies positioning to attack, and for one moment, felt fear. That was all it took.

_No... You cannot feel this... This is not... Who you are... You should never feel this... I will not... Allow you to feel this._

Midoriya looked around trying to identify the voice's owner, but there was no one there. It was like a hiss, a thing with a venomous voice.

Yamamoto dashed forward and Shirayuki followed close behind. Midoriya felt despair as they advanced to kill him, hearing the voice inside his head becoming louder.

_You cannot die... You must live... Let me help... Let me help you._

Midoriya's breathing was irregular as he saw his demise in front of him, coming in the form of a sword aimed at his heart. He couldn't move, his Blood Moon deactivating as he ran out of energy again. He thought everything was lost, and in his last moment, unaware of what was going to happen, he instinctively thought:

_'Help me.'_

And darkness filled his eyes as he drifted away.

* * *

"This is getting out of hand."  
"Tell me about it. The entire district is already evacuated but this may not be enough, we need to stop that thing, Endeavor."  
"I can still use my **Flashfire**, but I can't see that being of help here, we need brute strength to penetrate that thing's barrier so we can bring it down."  
"That thing can't move very well, it's like a sentry gun, it's just defending and counter-attacking while remaining in the same place, so maybe we can work around that."  
"For now let's just-"

A clap of loud thunder echoed around and everyone saw at least a dozen bolts of lightning continuously hitting a nearby building, making it looked like they were strings made of white light connecting to the building, supplying it with continuous energy, and then, nothing. Endeavor looked at Hawks and frowned.

"Who did you send to secure the boy?"  
"Ryukyu."  
"Something is wrong, you should go and check on them-"

A loud drilling sound was heard, followed by an energy explosion, and they saw the whole building disintegrate, and after the dust settled, a figure emerged. Midoriya was carrying Ryukyu on his left shoulder while holding a black sword with his right hand. The strange thing was that the sword he was holding didn't look like his Kusanagi. This one looked like it was made of smoke, something not solid, something_ ethereal_. He looked at Endeavor and Hawks, slightly leaning forward, making his bare feet sparkle with red electricity before he dashed towards them, appearing right next to the two heroes in less than a second. From up close, his look was so strange that it was unsettling, forcing Endeavor to take a step back, stunned by his appearance. His freckles were gone, his hair had lost its green color, becoming dark red with traces of blonde hair, its length touching his shoulders. His clothes were torn, but his bare chest had a giant symbol now, some kind of tribal emblem, also painted in dark red, going all the way to his right arm, as if it was connected to the sword he was holding. Endeavor saw his look from the festival a dozen times on videos, so he knew that when Midoriya called for his lightning, he was using his last card, assuming a shape that represented the Shinto god, Raijin, but he was totally different from what Endeavor remembered. The boy gently laid the fainted heroine down and turned to Hawks, speaking with a strange soothing tone, his words coming out too formal:

"She desperately needs first aid."  
"What happened?" Endeavor asked, looking at Midoriya's strange sword.  
"We were attacked by Ononoki Yamamoto and Ononoki Shirayuki inside that building."  
"I knew they were up to something as soon as they vanished from my sight. Where are they now?"  
"Yamamoto managed to evade my previous attack and disappeared."  
"What about the girl?"  
"I killed her." Midoriya said dismissively, looking at the monster that was destroying everything.

Endeavor locked his gaze on Midoriya's face, trying to read the boy.

"You are rather calm for someone who just killed a person."

Midoriya looked him in the eye and whispered with a cold expression that Endeavor never saw before:

"They are not people. The Moon Clan has been a problematic group for millennia, so one could just label them _a plague_. A persistent one. Although I said I killed her, I doubt she was really destroyed."

"..."

"So this is your last move... The famous **Thunderlord**. I saw it from afar at the festival, but it's even more impressive from up close. Although you're a little different." Hawks said, eyeing his hair and his strange weapon. Midoriya raised his sword, looking at its new form with a strange face.

"There is so much for him to learn about me. Many things for him to discover about what he is and what he can achieve. At first, I could only see him as an obstacle in front of me, a lousy child in the way of my resurrection, but I understand him better now. Also, this is not the same _Thunderlord_ he used back at your festival. This is a different power. This is the Kusanagi being infused with his lightning. This form that you are contemplating is not coming from Midoriya's power. This is being projected by the Kusanagi, using his energy as a source to do so. This is the embodiment of her true power. Well, for now, this is all you need to know. Now, if you excuse me, I must deal with _Shukaku_."

Hawks and Endeavor looked at each other, confused by what they just heard. What was going on? Hawks suddenly remembered what happened the day he helped restore Midoriya's eyesight. He remembered how _something_ came out of Midoriya's body, taking control, ending up fighting them. He took a step closer and asked:

"Who are you?"

Endeavor snuck a glance towards the winged hero and back at Midoriya, who turned to face them, his expression and posture completely different from what they remembered.

"I... Am... No one."  
"Stop fooling around." Endeavor said with impatience.  
"You're not Midoriya, aren't you? What the hell happened inside that building? Tell us who are you and what you did to the real Midoriya."

Midoriya stared at Hawks for a few seconds before explaining:

"My identity does not matter, just bear in mind that I am here with a purpose."  
"It matters to us... We-" Hawks started but Endeavor interrupted:  
"What is your purpose?"  
"To seal Shukaku away."  
"Seal?"  
"Yes."  
"What you mean? What you mean by _seal_?"

"Tailed beasts cannot be destroyed as long as Kaguya's bloodline descendants are still breathing. Their blood ties them to the beasts, so as long one descendant lives, they will never truly perish. Those who were nourished by the princess' power, have a connection to the tailed beasts, and that connection can be used to re-create them, with proper knowledge and tools, of course. They are energy, life, and death. They are everything and nothing. They exist in this world by using the world itself as a way to sustain their existence. It is confusing, I know, but I cannot explain differently. The only way to stop them is by sealing them away, and that is the Kusanagi's purpose."  
"The Kusanagi's_ purpose_?"  
"The Kusanagi has many applications, although these applications remained undiscovered by all the individuals who ended up controlling her. One of these applications stands out from the others. The power that allows the wielder to absorb and seal his target."  
"Kusanagi- That's how Midoriya named one of his swords... This is becoming completely absurd."  
"Why? Midoriya asked, slightly tilting his head.  
"This whole thing. Everything involving the Moon Clan and that monster... And now you, whatever you are."  
"Your confusion is completely understandable."

Hawks, who was looking at the monster called Shukaku, realized something.

"I just noticed something. How do you know all of this? How can you possibly know everything about this sword?"  
"Because she belongs to me. She always belonged to me."

They just stared at each other, hearing the noises coming from the fight happening behind them until Hawks continued:

"Always? Are you saying you're the original owner- Are you one of the _Shinto Gods_?

After hearing that, Midoriya's face became darker, making Endeavor get cautious.

"Our conversation must come to an end. I will simply tell you this: That is not a monster. That is power incarnated as the figure of the _One-Tail_. They were separated from their original body, becoming fragments of what once was the embodiment of divine will. His name is _Shukaku_. A tailed beast that holds the most magnificent defensive ability among them."

Midoriya looked at his sword and started walking towards Shukaku. Endeavor asked before he could get too far:

"Where are you going?!"  
"To seal him, I already made myself clear."  
"Are you out of your mind?!" Endeavor narrowed his eyes, but Midoriya didn't flinch, continuing his walk.

The hero wanted to go and stop him, but Hawks grabbed his arm.

"Endeavor, I know this is too much to digest right now, but we have no choice. We can't allow that monster to keep growing. Look around us... Look at that! It's already taller than the buildings and it's consuming everything around."

The monster kept sending wind blasts around, destroying the remaining buildings while absorbing the rubble left behind. Endeavor took a step away from Hawks and looked at Midoriya's back, as he walked towards the fight. Endeavor asked in a serious voice:

"Are you sure you can defeat that?"  
"No. I cannot defeat Shukaku, no one can, but I can seal him."  
"Aren't they the same thing?"

Midoriya raised his Kusanagi to the sky and was hit by a bolt of red lightning, his whole body sparkling, his sword starting to make cracking sounds as he uttered before going forward:

"No. They are not." He dashed forward and Hawks approached Endeavor again, asking:

"Endeavor, there something going on between him and that _sword_. I believe that thing has some kind of control over him. Since when his electricity is red with traces of yellow? I'm not seeing things, right? Also, I don't believe our fight will end even if whatever is inside Midoriya manage to defeat that beast. Although that thing looks intelligent, it said Midoriya was an obstacle in the way of its resurrection... Meaning his or her goal is to come back to life, but how? Using Midoriya's body? We need to be ready to fight that thing at any second."  
"Whatever that is, we can only wait to see if it manages to defeat that creature first. Keep your guard up and let's move closer."

* * *

Midoriya stopped, sliding, making a wide gesture with his left hand:

"**Raijin Blade**"

Red and yellow energy flew and hit the monster's back, doing a considerable amount of damage, enough to at least get the monster's attention. Midoriya smiled and started talking while looking at the sky, that was illuminated by bolts of lightning.

"I never imagined I would be using your powers, _Susanoo_. This must be what irony means. How does it feel? Does it make you sad? Does it make you disappointed? Does it offend you? Does it make you mad to the point of insanity? Knowing that after all this time, your beloved power, the thing that made you so extraordinary, ended up on my hands?"

The monster had turned, staring straight into Midoriya's eyes, changing its posture, starting to create a massive black sphere in front of its mouth. Midoriya raised his left hand, watching the red and yellow bolts of lightning gathering in the sky before coming down at once, hitting him, gathering in his hand instead of going to his sword, starting to spin in the same place, compressing on his hand. All pro-heroes present were watching the scene, amazed by the lights. They all saw the moment Midoriya brought the lighting gathered on his hand towards his face as if he was wearing it down. His hand went to his hair and descended to his chin, revealing to all the people present, a dark red demon mask covering his face. They could hear the energy cracking around his body and as the monster sent the black sphere flying towards him, Midoriya whispered before he swung his blade:

"**Heavenly Sword of Gathering Clouds - _Lightning Draw_**"

Midoriya drew his weapon vertically, and a thin red and yellow slash-shaped energy emerged, going towards the dark sphere. At the moment they clashed, the sphere was cut in half, as the energy proceeded to split Shukaku's head in two, making the beast fall to the ground. The two parts of the sphere hit the sides of the street, resulting in an explosion they have never seen before. Everything went white as at least five blocks from each side of the street were exploded, making everyone fall from the giant aftershock. Midoriya kept standing still against the wind, looking directly at the wounded beast, writhing and punching everything around. He pointed the tip of the Kusanagi towards the beast and whispered again:

"**Heavenly Sword of Gathering Clouds - Crimson Purgatory**"

Red energy started flowing from the sword towards Shukaku's body, and when the energy touched the beast, eight lightning bolts struck around, forming pillars of red light, rising to close over his body, until white light appeared on both sides Midoriya. From his left, Shirayuki appeared, swinging her blade, and from his right, Yamamoto tried to bash him using his shield. Midoriya jumped back from their attack, letting go of the energy connected to the beast, seeing the pillars vanishing into the air. Yamamoto took advantage and jumped towards Shukaku, touching its body with his right hand, making white light engulf the beast. Midoriya stared at them while the giant body suddenly vanished. Shirayuki's body also was engulfed by light and vanished. Yamamoto started to vanish, but before he was gone, he looked at Midoriya while saying:

"Whoever you are, this is not your fight. These are not your people. Stay out of our way or you will suffer the consequences." Midoriya just stared back at him in silence as he disappeared. After a few seconds, he whispered to himself:

"This sure was delightful. The feeling of possessing a young human body is remarkable. Now, this is rather an interesting situation. I have seen through your memories, young man. I understand how the world currently is, and I must confess, I have a new feeling overtaking me. A feeling of euphoria and-"  
"MIDORIYA-KUN?!"

Momo came through the dust curtain that was still around, her face stained by blood coming from a cut on her head, her left arm broken. She halted after seeing Midoriya's new form, feeling true fear for the first time since they met. She could easily tell that the person in front of her, wearing a demonic mask while holding a strange weapon, wasn't Midoriya anymore.

"Who-"

_'I believe this to be my cue to leave. It was exciting, so feel free to ask for my assistance again... **Raijin**.'_

Midoriya smiled and touching his own face, removed the demonic mask, turning it into smoke. Most of his reddish hair started to fall, vanishing before it hit the ground, the rest going back to black and green. The ethereal sword on his hand lost its form, returning to its physical structure. He blinked for a few seconds, watching the world come back into focus, feeling weakness on his knees, dropping to the ground. He looked up and saw Yaoyorozu looking at him with her mouth open.

"Midoriya-kun... What in god's name is going on with you?"

For the first time in a long time, he was able to answer the truth:

"I... don't... know."

* * *

Ambulances struggled to get through the destroyed sector of the city, looking for injured pro-heroes and civilians. All Might landed after finishing his search for victims beneath the fallen buildings, looking around without believing his eyes, seeing Yaoyorozu next to a few paramedics, explaining something before they could leave. He approached and saw Midoriya being placed on the back of one of the many ambulances stationed around the site. From up close, he saw Yaoyorozu's face, still stained with blood.

"Yaoyorozu-shounen... You should let them take a look at your wounds-"  
"I'm fine, don't worry, All Might-san. I'll let them check up on me later. I can still help search for victims."  
"Head injuries are not to be taken lightly, I'll find Recovery Girl to help with first aid at least."

The hero said while looking at her wounds, feeling every bruise on her body as one of his own. Imagining how much she had to fight just to stay alive... All because he was late.

"I'm sorry I took so long to arrive. I'm sorry I was late... I should've been here to prevent all this-"  
"I know you can't push your body anymore. I don't blame you either for not making it here in time... Of course, if it wasn't for Midoriya-kun-"

She bit her lip and All Might narrowed his eyes, looking around and back at her:

"What really happened here? What did Midoriya-shounen do?" Yaoyorozu looked around, trying to find the right words, and sighed.  
"I don't even know how to begin, but I'm sure this is going to be a long story."  
"Don't worry, we have nothing but time, girl."

Yaoyorozu looked to her left to see a white-haired woman, with big rabbit ears, wearing a white collant and purple tights.

"I'm sorry for asking, but are you Mirko-san? The Rabbit Heroine?"  
"Yup. We've just arrived, but it looked like you guys had all the fun. So? Can you tell us how this went down?"  
"Let me at least treat her injuries first, Usagiyama." Recovery girl was arriving, surrounded by pro-heroes.  
"Oy, granny... I told you to not use my real name- Actually, nevermind. Where are Endeavor and Hawks? I heard they were part of the containment group-"  
"We were." Endeavor arrived, followed by Hawks.  
"Oh, maybe I should leave-" Yaoyorozu started, but All Might shook his head.  
"You can stay, you were part of the team, so we'll need your version as well. Just go to Recovery Girl first so she can look at your wounds." All Might pointed and Yaoyorozu walked towards the heroine, still holding to her broken arm.  
"Do you mind filling us in? All communication channels went down after some kind of explosion... All we heard before that was something related to some kind of monster? We felt the ground shaking from the other side of the city. We even have people looking out for seismic anomalies as we speak." Mirko said throwing her hands on the air, exasperated.  
"We were heading to headquarters to summon all of you, but since most of you are already here, we can give you the short version."  
"Try not to leave too short, all right? We all need some context here." Crust, the Shield Hero appeared, coming from behind them, followed by Best Jeanist.

Endeavor took a step forward and explained:

"To begin with, the Nomus that started randomly attacking were all either captured or defeated. We had at least _25_ injured civilians. Two are currently in critical condition. At the end of our mission, we found the Hero Killer, Stain. He had been captured by a group of students, but before we could get any additional information, we were attacked by a _third force_."  
"A third force? Are you saying this wasn't the League? I mean, even the League couldn't have done this much damage, I know that, but even so, who the hell-"  
"We are sure they didn't do this." Hawks answered while shaking his head.  
"_The Moon Clan_ was responsible for this." Endeavor finished.

They all remained in silence for some time, until Best Jeanist said:

"So it all leads back to Midoriya Izuku once again. I feel it's always something connected to him, only this time, things really got out of control. Do we have victims reports on this fight?" He finished turning to a side-kick that handled him a chart. He looked astonished and asked everyone:  
"This must be wrong. The report states there were no casualties. Not even harmed civilians."  
"And the report is right. Why would you assume it's wrong?" Hawks frowned.  
"A fight and an explosion of that proportion would've left at least a few casualties."  
"We made sure to evacuate the area before engaging with the monster."  
"So this monster was real after all."  
"We'll discuss this later in the presence of all the authorities. For now, all you need to know is that today's attack wasn't random. This was an attempt to kidnap Midoriya Izuku to somehow usurp his powers. They used a being referred to as a _Tailed-beast_, or _Shukaku_. This monster was responsible for all the destruction."  
"Er... I'm sorry for meddling, Hawks-san, but the monster wasn't the only one responsible for the destruction."

The pro-heroes looked at the girl being healed by Recovery girl and Hawks asked:

"What you mean?"  
"Midoriya-kun... Midoriya-kun fought the monster, and I saw something extremely unsettling while he was doing so."  
"Isn't everything about Midoriya somewhat strange?"  
"No. This was different... Something... Something took control over Midoriya's body today. Whatever that was, it ended up fighting the beast and-"

Before she could continue, Hawks gently placed a hand on her shoulder, slightly pressing while speaking to the other heroes with half a smile:

"Let's drop this for now and move to the association headquarters, we have a lot to talk about."

They began to move, a few using their quirks, while others just eyed Hawks and Yaoyorozu, feeling slightly suspicious about his behavior. Yaoyorozu saw Hawks walking away and kept thinking about what just happened. All Might walked closer to her and asked, pulling her back to reality.

"Yaoyorozu-shounen, are you all right?"  
"Ummm? Oh, yea. I'm okay. I just... I just have a lot on my mind. I have a few things that I must make sense of."

* * *

A few kilometers from there, Midoriya was lying down, looking at the ceiling of the ambulance. His eyesight and hearing were disconnected from everything around him. He was completely immersed in thoughts, remembering how he felt, back at the moment when he asked for help. He felt overwhelmed by a feeling of inner peace, a feeling of freedom from every trouble he was ever into. At that moment, he felt truly free, but despite that happiness he felt, he couldn't stop noticing that something was lacking, something was still stopping him from leaving everything behind to embrace that never-ending happiness.

_'Raiju, can you hear me? Raiju? Damn.'_

He tried to relax on the bed, focusing on the red and blue lights on the ceiling.

_'What was that voice? I didn't recognize it... That voice didn't belong to either Fuujin or Suijin. Who-'_

As Midoriya kept thinking, he snuck a glance at the paramedic monitoring his vitals and almost yelled. He saw someone sitting right next to the man, but what he was seeing couldn't be real. He saw someone that looked exactly like him, but instead of black hair, his doppelganger had a reddish and blonde one. This couldn't be real, this had to be an illusion.

"Hey-"  
"Oh, you're awake? I thought you were sleeping. We're almost at the hospital, so don't worry-"  
"What?! No... I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to him!" Midoriya pointed his hand to the seat next to the man, who turned and frowned before asking:  
"To who?"

Midoriya locked eyes with his doppelganger and for his surprise, his twin smiled, vanishing as he blinked once.

"What you meant by that, son? Are you experiencing hallucinations?"  
"No- I just-"

Midoriya turned to his left and saw a black sword on the ground, leaning to retrieve it. He looked at the paramedic again and said:

"Thanks for getting my sword back, I didn't know where she was."  
"Where did you find that?"  
"Huh?! Right here next to me. Why?"  
"We never brought that sword to the ambulance, son."

Midoriya's eyes almost popped off when he felt a presence on his left again, slowly turning to see his red-haired twin standing there, holding the sword's grip as if he was giving it back to Midoriya. The boy just stared, as the machine monitoring his pulse beeped frenetically.

* * *

Yamamoto threw Hayama's lifeless corpse on the ground, snapping his fingers once to summon two subordinates to follow his instructions.

"Take him to the extraction chamber. Keep his useless body alive until you can retrieve the One-tail."  
"Yes, sir."

The two took the man's body and vanished. Shirayuki was standing against a wall, looking at Yamamoto's back, and heard him speak:

"If it were not for you, that fight could have ended tragically for me."

"..."

"We must start your training right away. There is no time to lose-"  
"Why are we doing this?"

The elder turned and gazed at the girl who did not look away, challenging his scowl.

"You do not need to understand, you only need to follow my orders-"  
"And what if I don't want to?"  
"What did you say? What... Did you just say?"  
"They don't look like bad guys... I didn't like to hurt them... They did nothing to harm us, so why are we after that boy's powers? It doesn't make any sense. We have our own powers-"  
"Shirayuki, you are one of the most important pieces of our clan but do not dare to question our motives. That boy's power will bring us a new dawn, his powers will give us new meaning."  
"How?! Why can't you explain to me what is this new _meaning_?"

Yamamoto looked to his right and instantly knelt, his face almost touching the ground.

"Your majesty."

He snuck a glance towards Shirayuki as a cue for her to take a knee as well, but the girl didn't bow, feeling strangely unease. She was scared, but at the same time, she could almost tell who that person was as if she already met that person before. She didn't dare to directly face him, as if her instincts were telling her to look away. He walked closer and looked at Yamamoto at first, switching to her, staring with intensity.

"Oh my, what do we have here."  
"SHIRAYUKI-"  
"Silence now, Yamamoto. I believe I am being defied by the _Moon's soul_."  
"Who are you? Why are you pushing us to hurt humans? What is your goal?"  
"My goal?" The man opened his fan and started fanning himself while giving a little thought.  
"When you are immortal, dear, goals are meaningless. You do not have a plan, you do not have a goal, you do not have a desire. You just exist throughout space and time, feeling only nothingness. Only beings that experienced an immense amount of time can understand this burden. What moves me at this moment is more of an obsession than a goal. It is something that compels me to act. What I seek will allow me to preserve my existence while assuring my return to the eternal rest. Do you understand my words? Does my explanation _satisfy you_?" **The Second** asked with a smile and Yamamoto whispered:

"Your highness, please... Forgive her... She is confused-"

Yamamoto saw the man's shade turning towards him and lost his words. The man's silence was enough to make Yamamoto shiver.

"I don't want to be a part of this. I don't remember why or how I am part of this clan, but I cannot feel anything towards you. I acted on impulses today to defend that man, but I won't do it anymore."  
"And what are your plans for the future?"  
"I... I don't know. All I know is that I can't stay here. You are all evil." She turned and walked out of the room. A few seconds later, The Second walked past by Yamamoto to sit on a throne, asking with a bored look:

"How long will it take for her to seek the cursed one for help, I wonder... I hope it does not take very long, I am exhausted from this place."

Yamamoto remembered the day he was instructed to implant memories in Shirayuki's mind, so those memories could alter her personality, turning her into a more caring person, someone with empathy and compassion. The Second spoke again, with a hint of amusement on his voice:

"With this, we at least have sent the _fox_ down into the _wolf's_ den."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm back.**


	20. The Loleny Wolf

**Author's note: xd**

* * *

" Speaking out loud "  
_' Thinking '_  
_Highlighted Information_  
Written information  
**Titles and Techniques**

* * *

**The Lonely Wolf**

Inside the heroes association headquarters, a secret room was unlocked and prepared to accommodate numerous people. Two workers were chatting while moving chairs and positioning lights:

"Did you hear? This is going to be some major briefing. Everyone is on edge after yesterday's incident. The entire government will be here."  
"Well, it's natural that the people would freak out after the defense minister's announcement. He doesn't know shit about what's going on. Did you see the videos? Hosu's a wreck and he said it was some minor attack... Bullshit, dude."  
"Yeah... Those explosions were no joke. I only heard people talking about some kind of monster, although nobody got a good video of it."  
"They said there was too much dust, people couldn't even see what was going on in there, all they could hear were the monster's shouts. How is it being called again?"  
"_The Sand Demon_. I heard a few people referring to it as _One-tail_, you know... Because according to a few heroes who took part in the fight, it had one tail."  
"I heard a few dudes referring to it as One-tail as well, so I think that's the actual name."  
"_Sand Demon_ sounds way better."

* * *

Hours later, the first hero entered the room, sitting in one of the most comfortable chairs next to the far right wall, a spot reserved for the top **#10** heroes. Hawks kept leaning back and forth on the third chair, observing all the pro-heroes, politicians, and authorities arriving, choosing seats across the wide area. After almost an hour where everyone found their spot, they redirected the lights to the center of the room, where they saw a man standing. He touched an earpiece while reading a report to everyone present:

"Good evening. My name is Morizawa Makoto, chief of the association's media sector. I will be reading the reports about Hosu's incident, including the explanation about the involvement of the organization known as _The_ _Moon Clan_ and _Midoriya Izuku's_ role in this major attack. We have asked the pro-heroes responsible for combating the unknown enemy, to describe the whole incident, but since we had multiple battlefronts, the reports may divert from one another, so if one of the heroes that were present, spot any inconsistency with the truth, feel free to correct the report with your version. Now, do you have questions before we begin? No? Then we shall-"  
"I have a question."  
"Please, go ahead, Mirko-sama."  
"Since this is all happening because of him, I was wondering... Where the hell is Midoriya Izuku?!"

* * *

Midoriya was on the association's roof, looking at the night's sky, feeling the wind on his face while thinking about things. He felt a presence and looked over his shoulder, expecting to see someone, but no one was there, so he started wondering about the meaning of the vision he had on the ambulance:

_'What was that thing? Was that the Kusanagi's... Human form? Is he or she trying to possess me just like Fuujin and Suijin did? I need to do some research. I wonder where's Cath-'_

Midoriya heard a noise before he saw the person arriving at the roof. The unknown individual was using a black cape, concealing his or her face, but that energy couldn't be mistaken.

"How did you get in here?" Midoriya asked, looking down at the number of guards on the association's entrance. He noticed the person had used a grappling gun.  
"Well, it wasn't easy. I had to wait for the perfect time window so I could slip past the security on the ground floor. They're guarding _all_ the entrances."  
"What are you doing here so late? Actually, why are you here at all?"  
"You know why I'm here! You own me an explanation."

Midoriya turned and watched the city below again, trying to ignore the newcomer, but he felt the person approaching, standing right next to him.

"You're not going to deny me the truth, are you? You wouldn't dare."  
"No, I won't." Midoriya faced her, intrigued by the fierce tone she assumed, demanding his answer.  
"What's going on? What happened there-"

The door to the roof was open, and All Might appeared, looking at the concealed figure.

"Hmmm... Why am I not surprised? You shouldn't be here, Yaoyorozu-shounen."

Yaoyorozu removed her hood and asked:

"How serious are things, All Might-san?"  
"Very serious. I came to get you, Midoriya-shounen. Your presence was... _Requested_."  
"Don't you mean demanded?" Midoriya smirked, turning to stare at the lights down below one more time, seeing the cars passing by, and the people laughing while walking around, completely carefree. He turned and walked towards All Might, speaking with a smile while turning his Blood moon off:  
"You know that only you would suffice, right? It's not like I'm out of control again."

He gave one last look at Momo, winking, before walking into the building, passing by most of the top ten pro-heroes, all standing against the walls, waiting for him to go downstairs.

"That's some amazing escort... Unnecessary, but amazing."  
"Well, you're an amazing asshole, so we thought we should meet the size of your ego."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mirko-san." Midoriya smiled at the rabbit heroine who couldn't refrain herself from giving him a nasty smirk back.  
"They're waiting for us, let's make haste."

Endeavor started walking behind Midoriya, forcing him to pick up the pace. Midoriya looked behind and saw Yaoyorozu following All Might as well, and the number **#1** answered his unspoken question while they kept going downstairs:

"She was part of it, so she should be there as well."  
"You shouldn't bring children to the adults' table, All Might-san."  
"HAHAHA! Do not worry, I'll take full responsibility, Mirko-shounen."  
"How did she get inside in the first place? Aren't we in lockdown 5?"  
"Enough with the chitchat... We're here."

They arrived in the corridor leading to the room. Midoriya could hear voices coming from the inside, and as he moved to walk in, he had his way blocked by the two guards stationed at the door. A third man appeared, wearing a tactical vest, carrying a metal handcuff. Midoriya's eyes narrowed when he recognized those handcuffs as the ones commonly used to restrain villains. He glared at the man holding those, his eyes becoming red, forcing the man to take a step back from his intensity. Someone approached, and Midoriya looked over his shoulder, giving a disgusted expression to the pro-heroes, who also looked surprised.

"What's the meaning of this?" All Might went to the front, his expression showing only confusion.  
"You know who's in there, sir. These are the minister's orders... They ordered us to restrain Midoriya Izuku before-"

Midoriya refrained himself from rolling his eyes, and walked in, turning his power off, ignoring the man who took a step forward, trying to grab his arm to pull him back. Before the man could touch him, Best Jeanist's threads were restraining him, holding onto both of his arms.

"Now, now, this sure is not the right approach. We will speak directly to the minister about this, so do not worry."  
"But sir-"  
"Don't worry man, even if he's strong, he can't beat all of us at once." Hawks said while passing by, giving the man one tap on the shoulder.

Midoriya made a turn, and the room appeared in front of him. While he kept walking, he activated his power again, counting 72 people scattered around the giant room. He saw two chairs positioned at the center of the room, isolated from the others, and assumed that was his seat, going towards it. As he appeared in the center, the chatter instantly turned into whispers, a few members of the Parliament pointing at him. After sitting, Morizawa started speaking through the sound system on the walls, using his earpiece to do so:

"Right, now that Midoriya Izuku is here, we can start this briefing-"  
"Why is he not restrained?!"

They all hear a voice speaking above the whispers, and turned to see the Minister of Defense, but the person sitting a few meters apart from him took all the attention. Midoriya's eyes narrowed when he recognized Japan's Emperor, sitting on the far left side, surrounded by security. Midoriya couldn't help but notice the Prime Minister as well, sitting a few chairs away from the Emperor.

"Because he is not a threat, Minister." Hawks said and the Defense Minister made a movement to get up, but the Prime Minister was faster, getting up while reading from a tablet:

"This is not what the reports say. I have reports stating that Midoriya Izuku is a threat to any authority figure. _Volatile. Disrespectful. Dangerous. Uncontrollable._ Those were a few adjectives used to describe him."

Everyone present on Midoriya's previous outbursts faced the Defense Minister, who kept staring directly at the boy. Hawks got up and said out loud:

"All pro-heroes familiar with Midoriya's background vouch for him as from this moment. He is not a threat to authorities anymore."  
"_Anymore?_ So you acknowledge he once was a threat?" The Defense Minister asked, making Hawks sigh.  
"Speak for yourself, I don't trust him." Mirko said, also getting up.  
"And that's what I meant by _those who are familiar with him_, Mirko-san." Hawks smiled to his left, making Mirko close her expression.  
"Very well, we'll take your word as assurance, Hawks." The Prime Minister said while sitting again, and the host spoke:

"The topics for this reunion will be the following: Midoriya Izuku and his powers; Hosu's incident; The One-tail; The Moon Clan."

Midoriya started cracking his joints, a little anxious, and suddenly heard something that made his heart stop.

"Would you mind adding one more?" Yaoyorozu said from behind All Might, her back against a wall. Everyone turned to look at the girl who finished with a sharp voice, never looking away from Midoriya's horrified face:

"Midoriya Izuku's ties to the _League of Villains_."

* * *

The room was quiet as everyone watched, on a huge projector, footage taken by street cameras, surveillance drones, and citizens' cellphones. Midoriya was speechless as he saw his entire life being displayed like some kind of movie. Everything he did or said was right there for them to judge. Midoriya explained in detail, everything about his powers again, getting a few reactions from the ones who didn't know what he could do until now. After more than an hour, they started playing the fight against Shukaku again, and Midoriya almost got up when his face appeared on the screen.

_'That isn't me. That's... The same thing I saw on the ambulance... That's the Kusanagi... It has to be.'_

Midoriya saw himself speaking to Endeavor and Hawks before engaging with the One-tail, the footage coming to an abrupt end when the One-tail sent an energy sphere towards him. They could barely see the beast since a cloud of dust was surrounding the entire area.

"We will ask you again, Midoriya Izuku. What was that form?"  
"I already told you... I don't know. I lost consciousness after fighting Yamamoto and Shirayuki... I was worried about Ryukyu-san, and we were out of options, so I just... I don't know what exactly happened, but it happened, and when I came back to my senses, the only person in front of me was Yaoyorozu Momo."  
"So what you are saying is that you had no control over your power? Are you saying that the one we are seeing on that footage right now is another individual using your power? Using your body?"  
"It's not like that-"  
"It sure looks like that."

Midoriya was pretty sure he was going to end up arrested. The only ones who seemed to still trust him were Hawks, Best Jeanist, and All Might. All the rest, including Yaoyorozu, seemed to see him as a liar or a villain. He was going to try to explain himself again when Hawks got up, his hand coming down from his ear:

"_About time._ Excuse me, but I have someone who will help us understand all of this. An individual who'll help explain all of this."  
"What?! Someone who can explain all of this?"  
"Yes, this person is an expert on this particular matter. Well, I believe it's accurate to say that she is_ the only_ expert on this matter."

_'She? The only person who knows something about this is- Wait.'_ Midoriya thought, wondering if the face that appeared inside his head was the person Hawks was talking about.

"What- And why are you only sharing this now?"  
"Because I chose to, Minister. You'll find her file on our briefing folder, page 28. Would you like to hear her explanation or not?"

The Defense Minister looked at the Prime Minister, who nodded, and Hawks pressed his earpiece again, whispering something. After a few seconds, Midoriya's mouth fell open when he saw Cathleen walking in.

"Sup." She gave a V sign to Midoriya and sat on the chair next to his.  
"What are you doing here, Cath? Actually, where have you been? I've tried to contact you, like, weeks ago."  
"Where you think I was? I was doing some research... You won't believe what I found, Izuku. Prepare to get your mind blown away-"

"AHEM. We would like for the two of you to remain in silence and simply answer the questions directed at you, understood?"

"Aye, aye." Cathleen said while getting up.  
"State your name."  
"Cathleen."  
"Full name, miss Cathleen."  
"_Cathleen Mary Synge_."  
"Occupation?"  
"I'm an archeologist, historian, and researcher."  
"And what do you want to tell us today?"  
"Everything."  
"Everything covers a lot of subjects, so could you be more specific?"  
"Everything about this event. Everything about our world. Everything about our quirks. And of course, everything about that entity." She pointed her finger at the paused image of Midoriya's strange form.  
"_Entity?_ So you do agree that thing was not Midoriya Izuku?"  
"Yup."

Midoriya couldn't refrain himself from wondering what she meant by all that. Did she know what was going on? All the answers about our world? How so? Was she lying? Midoriya couldn't picture her lying about this kind of stuff, and by the emphasis she put on her first explanation, Midoriya was sure it had to be the truth. Although he knew he could trust Cath, he still sent an electrical sign towards Raiju, just in case. He saw Ectoplasm turning to the way he sent the invisible electric signal, wondering if the hero could somehow see or feel the energy.

"Well, where do I begin, huh? I guess you guys already explained everything about the myths to everyone here, right? Also, everything about Midoriya's bloodline and his powers? Good, so you have an understanding about the beginning, but I should warn you that we're about to enter a whole unknown world, and we may be possibly looking at something far more complex, something far more extraordinary and dangerous than Kaguya's tale."

"What you mean?" Midoriya asked, desperate for answers, ignoring the host's glare towards him. The girl turned to Midoriya while biting her lips, looking strangely anxious about what was about to be said.

"I finally found the answer, Izuku. I finally found out who killed Kaguya, who returned the fruit, who purged all Shinobi-"  
"Who was it?!" Midoriya got up, making everyone present worry, until the words came out of the girl's lips, making Midoriya sit, or sink to be accurate.  
"**Tsukuyomi.**"

She looked around for a few seconds, resuming her explanation since nobody expressed any kind of reaction, confused by that name.

"His name is **Tsukuyomi no Mikoto**. Izanagi's _second son_. The god of the night and the moon. He is the entity called: **The Second**."

* * *

Tsukuyomi felt a shiver running through his entire body, looking at his hands as he got up from his throne. His ghostly appearance became more visible, making his presence spread through the castle like wildfire until it reached all the Moon Clan members. Yamamoto noticed the energy and rushed towards the throne room, instantly looking down when he spotted Tsukuyomi standing there. Although everything still looked and sounded the same, he was still aware that something just had happened.

"Your highness? Is something wrong?! I felt a surge-"  
"You can look up, Yamamoto."  
"Your highness?!"  
"I ordered you to look up."

Yamamoto slowly raised his head, locking eyes with a blonde man, wearing a white kimono. His long hair shone as if it had light emanating from it.

"I do not understand- How?!"

Tsukuyomi smiled and vanished without a word, appearing outside a giant castle, a castle involved by darkness. He looked around and started walking towards the edge of those shadows, stopping when he was next to the sunlight. He looked back to contemplate the crater where his castle was hidden, on the dark side of the moon, inside one of the smaller craters. He took a step forward and looked at his own body, illuminated by the sun, smiling while facing the bright star:

"Do not worry, my love. I shall take you back, even if I must burn the entire High Plain of Heaven myself."

He teleported again, while the sunlight strangely moved away from the position he just stood.

* * *

"Tsukuyomi? Tsukuyomi?! Our god, Tsukuyomi? Are you telling jokes now?"  
"Do I look like I'm joking?"  
"You can't expect us to take this seriously. Do you base this crazy theory of yours on that? Myths?"  
"I found answers here, in Japan. This is where it all started and where it all ends. I had help, of course." She snuck a glance at Hawks, who kept looking straight.  
"And what did you find?" Endeavor asked.  
"Inscriptions, texts, letters, documents, and items. After reviewing all of them, I found out something disturbing about our own history, specifically, about our quirks' history."  
"What about the quirks?"  
"How about the fact that the golden baby was not an accident?"

Everyone felt the impact from that statement, having that thrown on their laps. Midoriya could barely remember how to breathe. She quickly continued, speaking faster, rushing through her words:

"The golden baby, the first entity to appear before the surge of superpowers, was no accident and neither some kind of miracle. The baby was a side-effect of _Amaterasu's_ rise to power in the _High Plain of Heaven_."  
"The High Plain of Heaven? Hawks, do you expect us to believe in fairytales?" A politician got up, looking directly at the number **#3** hero who answered without even turning:  
"You can believe in whatever you want, but allow her to speak."

The man sat again, while Cathleen looked around, raising her eyebrows and sighing, before resuming her explanation:

"On every document, every record, every tale, it's said that Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi had many fights and that those fights, ultimately led to their separation, as exemplified in the myth of creation. It was said that Amaterasu distanced herself from the Moon God because of him murdering a lower god that represented her, but that wasn't true at all."

The entire room was silent, only the people recording were slightly moving.

"Amaterasu ascension to the _High Plain of Heaven_ by herself, leaving Tsukuyomi behind, was not her abandoning him, it was an escape. She never intended to take him with her, but he also never had the intention of letting Amaterasu go. You can say he's the ultimate stalker. The cursed fruit, Kaguya, The Shinobi, The Chakra... Everything was his doing. There are a few events that can't be verified, but that affirm that Tsukuyomi actually tried the same thing in different universes."  
"Multiverse theory? Really?"  
"Yes, but even I'm a little skeptical about this. I don't know... It was said that these cursed fruits were spawned in multiple universes under multiple names and forms. Although it made sense, I don't buy it. I saw things about different cursed fruits called _Devil Fruits_ and about different manifestations of the Chakra, such as one called _Reiatsu_ or something like that. All I can say is that even if none of this is true, everything done on our universe was part of his plan to make his way inside the High Plain of Heaven, using us, humans, as a way to cultivate and grow this power. It was all a plan for him to gain entrance to that realm, so he could fulfill his desire."  
"Which is?"  
"Subjugate Amaterasu, destroy the elder gods while assuming their roles, and become the only true god, a title that once belonged to his father, Izanagi. He wants to become the god of all creation."

Midoriya couldn't look away from Cath's face. He was truly in shock. All Might got up and asked:

"And you're telling us... That Tsukuyomi was the entity inside Midoriya-shounen?"  
"What?! No! No no no no, far from that." She dismissed All Might's assumption with a hand gesture.

People started whispering and the Prime Minister asked:

"Tell us what was that, then."  
"First, you have to truly understand, so hear this: We are all connected to a higher plain, ruled by these gods, right? Now, Midoriya's bloodline has a special relationship with five of these gods, and I'm pretty sure you just heard their names on the explanation about his powers. For you that still don't get it, they are _**Izanagi** the god of creation. **Izanami**, the goddess of creation. **Amaterasu**, the goddess of the sun. **Tsukuyomi**, the god of the Moon. **Susanoo**, the god of the sea and storms._ Now, let's go back to him. Midoriya Izuku is not connected to Tsukuyomi or Amaterasu, and although all his predecessors had links to both of them, including abilities related to these gods' powers, Midoriya happens to be the only exception. He's not connected to all gods like his predecessors were, he's connected to only one: _**Susanoo**, the god of the sea and storms._"

She turned and spoke while looking directly at Midoriya:

"The reason the lesser gods of water, Suijin and of wind, Fuujin, acknowledged you, was simply because they couldn't say no. They couldn't deny access to their powers to the god of storms. It would be the equivalent of a lesser god denying access of the sea to Poseidon- I actually don't like to use him as an example because he was a rapist, so... Yep, do you guys know about what he did to Medusa? Ah, that piece of shit-"  
"Ahem... Focus, miss Cathleen."  
"Right, back to Shinto."

She asked directly at Midoriya again:

"Tell me, Izuku... What do you get when you mix wind, water, and lightning?"

Midoriya's brain was working in slow-motion, so it took a few seconds for him to mumble the words:

"A- A storm?"  
"Exactly."

She turned and spoke to everyone again:

"Here's the cool thing: Susanoo's powers were always the last move from all the _Sharingan_ users. A personification of the storm god, created to attack and defend the power holder. This technique resulted from the awakening of the two ocular powers, mostly linked to Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi. Are you guys following?! Let's go with an example then. Let's say one guy awakened flames related to Amaterasu on his left eye and an illusion related power connected to Tsukuyomi on his right eye... After these awakenings, a third power would always emerge, and this power would always be the Susanoo. Do you get it now? It's like a default power... If you manage to get the others, Susanoo comes for free."

Most of the people on the room nodded or said yes and she continued:

"Now here's the interesting part: Izuku's right eye is the first eye, among all of his predecessors, that grants him specific powers over his Susanoo, making him able to alter its size, intensity, and applicability... Although the applicabilities weren't really shown to me, so I'm just speculating again. I also analyzed what he told me in comparison with the footage of his Susanoo's manifestation, and in any record that I found, there's no indication that one of those individuals from his bloodline manipulated the Susanoo's power to this extent. All they were capable of doing was to add natural elements to it. That's why Izuku was accused by other gods of murdering the god Raijin."  
"Murdering a god? What the hell are you talking about?" Ectoplasm asked.  
"How do I explain this... Ok, hear me out... When he named his powers after Raijin and later took power from the demonic fruit, he was gradually taking the essence of the god Raijin to himself. Now, any of us could've done that, right? Naming our powers after a god doesn't mean we can use that god's power... But the difference was that Izuku already had control over the lightning. At that moment, when he named his powers after Raijin, he became more of Raijin than Raijin himself, and that's the reason the lightning god was erased, giving space to a new deity... A deity called Midoriya Izuku, who became the true lighting god. Yes, you heard me right... _God_. Gods do exist, they always existed, in lower and higher forms. That's why the Shinto gods of wind and water tried to kill Izuku. They knew it was only a matter of time before they would suffer the same fate as their brother. The day where Midoriya would usurp their powers and their position. Fuujin tried to allow Midoriya to use some of his power in an attempt to trick him, making sure to say that _he_ was lending _his_ power to aid Midoriya and that the wind still was_ HIS_ power. He didn't want Midoriya to feel like the power didn't belong to him anymore, because that would mean death for the wind god."

Midoriya narrowed his eyes, trying to remember when he spoke to Cathleen about that conversation between him and Fuujin. Something wasn't right.

"This is madness... This can't be true."  
"How about proof, then? I dig a little deep on the golden baby incident. The baby is proof of everything I just said. That baby was the same as the Princess Kaguya."

Midoriya came back from his stupor and focused again.

"What did you say?"  
"Yea, Izuku. I found a... Piece of information about Amaterasu's ascendence."

Midoriya noticed how she changed the word before saying it as if she was hiding something. Cathleen wasn't acting like her normal self right now, and that felt definitively wrong to Midoriya, making him ask Raiju to include another target in his information gathering list. The redhead continued her explanation, failing to notice the change in Midoriya's expression.

"What you are about to hear, came directly from the first humans to walk on earth. I found this tale written literally in stone. They used a lot of analogies, so instead of saying the sun and the moon and bla bla bla- I'll just cut to the chase: They said that after Amaterasu entered the High Plain of Heaven, Tsukuyomi tried to follow her, but he was stopped by an elder god. Enraged, he unleashed all of his power, managing to kill said god, but losing his power and form in the process. Now, if the stories have any credible information, you would assume this is strange, to say the least. Do you know what happens when a god dies? His body and power transform into something else, becoming other gods or other entities. It's a transfer of energy, never allowing anything to go to waste."

Someone gasped on the audience, making Cathleen turn and smile.

"You understood, didn't you? The baby received the gift from this particular elder god. Of course, I can't say what were his intentions by doing this, but the fact persists. This unknown god shared his godly power with us, on his last moment, unleashing his essence upon mankind through the baby, creating entities everywhere among the human race. The heroes that exist nowadays... Yea, all of us... Quirk holders... For all the effects, we are all lesser gods."  
"But the golden baby was born just a few years back... How in the world something that happened millennia ago could be responsible for the baby?"  
"That's an excellent question... With a very simple answer: Relative time."

"..."

"You can think about what happened as something that happened in the far past, but for those gods, the concept of time flows differently. We can't even pretend to comprehend how time affects them, but we can be damn sure that their time, and our time, are two separate things. All I can say is that we can't calculate the discrepancy."

The whispers came back again, suddenly turning into a chatter, making Endeavor get up and shout:

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" After a few seconds, the room became quiet again.  
"Thank you, Endeavor-san. Now, moving on... The reason all of our powers have flaws is probably caused, and here I'm speculating again, the godly power was mixed with the imperfect and volatile human nature, resulting in what we have today. Isn't kind of strange that every single quirk, as powerful as it is, has some kind of setback or flaw? I mean, _every single one_? This can't be a coincidence. Now, going back to Izuku again. His connection to Susanoo is something I wasn't able to fully understand, because after all I just said, one could assume he was on his way to absorb Susanoo's essence as well, right? He had the means to connect the three powers and easily obtain control over the storms in general, usurping the Susanoo's name to himself, but here's the thing: Izuku once told me about his sword, a sword called: _Kusanagi_."

"Kusanagi?! As in Susanoo's legendary weapon? This must be a mistake... They bury the Kusanagi in Nagoya... Inside the Atsuta Shrine. The Kusanagi is one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan, alongside with the jewel _Yasakani no Magatama,_ and the mirror _Yata no Kagami_." A man wearing glasses said. Midoriya never saw him before, but his appearance reminded him of Iida.  
"I'm afraid you're only partially correct. There is a Kusanagi in there, but that one is a fake. The real Kusanagi was switched decades ago by an order responsible for guarding these treasures until their rightful owners would return."

She winked at Midoriya who just realized he already met the last member of said order... His name was Shinji.

"Do you know the tale about how Susanoo acquired the Kusanagi?" Cathleen asked the man in glasses.  
"He found it inside one of the _Yamata no Orochi's_ tails after he had slain it. He killed this legendary eight-headed serpent to save Kushinadahime, a maiden who was inflicted by a curse, later marrying her."  
"Exactly." Cathleen stated and people started looking at each other.  
"So?"  
"This is it."  
"What you mean?"  
"That-" She pointed at Midoriya's image on the screen, before turning and saying with a smile:  
"That is _Yamata no Orochi_, the eight-headed legendary serpent."  
"Huh?! Wha-" Midoriya stared at her, unable to believe his ears.  
"Why do you think your hair turned red and yellow? Show the slides I prepared!" She said the last part louder, and the slides started being displayed.

Midoriya didn't know what the hell were those images of paintings, but they always looked like some kind of deformed monster, eventually changing its form from one picture to another. After five or six images, Midoriya finally spotted the similarity. In all those drawings, the eight-headed serpent or dragon had a red body with golden details.

"Do you get it now? This is not a coincidence... But if you still want more proof, the association found out one partially destroyed drone that captured audio from you, Izuku. Could you guys play it?!" She asked louder again and they played a video clip on the screen. They saw Midoriya almost disappearing inside the dust curtain, sending a Raijin Blade towards the monster back, and then, the sound was enhanced so they could hear him whisper.

_I never imagined I would- Your powers, Susanoo- This must be what irony- How does it feel? Does it make you sad? Does it make you disappointed? Does it offend you? Does it make you mad to the point of insanity? Knowing- Your beloved power, the thing that made- Extraordinary, ended up on my hands?_

The audio cut in a few parts, but they could all understand the context. Midoriya couldn't believe that. Hearing another living being using your body and voice was a frightening experience... He felt all eyes on him and looked around, trying to find a friendly face, but everyone was just glaring. He felt anxious again and a shiver alerted him that something with killing intent was watching him from the back of the room, making him turn to find himself face to face with his duplicate again, who was staring at him with a serious expression, the Kusanagi on his waist.

"How? Is this true?" Midoriya asked in a whisper, getting up and giving an involuntary step towards his clone, making everyone turn to look at who he was speaking to. Suddenly, every person who was sitting next to where his clone appeared, got up in a rush, knocking down chairs, trying to get some distance. Midoriya looked around and everyone was looking directly at his clone.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Someone shouted and Midoriya asked Cathleen:  
"Can they see him? Can you see him?"  
"No. We can only see a strange shape... And the sword that's floating in the air."

Midoriya took another step forward and asked again:

"Was that true? Are you Yamata no Orochi? What do you want?" His clone kept staring at him, slightly smiling, until his smile changed, suddenly becoming a deranged grimace, as he hissed like a snake:

**'EVERYTHING!'**

They all heard the sword falling to the ground, as whatever was holding it, vanished. No one knew what to say after what just happened, expect for Cathleen, who cleared her throat, before speaking while holding her chin:

"Do you understand now? Do you understand what we are?! This world... This society of superhumans... We are all part of their universe. Not only Midoriya Izuku, but all of us are entangled with their existence. We are vessels for that god's purposes, just as the Moon Clan's members are vessels for Tsukuyomi's purposes. You believed this to be our story, our time, but you're all wrong. This is not a new game, this is a continue... The war between gods never ended, and now... It's here... And we will have to take part in it."

Everyone was silent, letting that sink in. A man sitting on the far right side kept looking around, wondering if anyone suspected him. Through his glasses, the conference was being broadcasted to one different location. Inside a facility, **All for One** finally stopped laughing.

"Ah, this sure was worth the risk. Of course, we are gods. What else could we be? We were born to stay on top of every living creature, we are the epicenter of evolution."

He looked at the TV again, smiling:

"I never knew such quirk would allow one to get this much information. This is a power I must obtain at any cost. I will see you soon, _Cathleen_."

* * *

The Prime Minister got up and spoke:

"I guess we have no other road to take. We must isolate Midoriya Izuku and secure that weapon. If we can't contain whatever lives in it, we must destroy it."

They looked to the sword that still was on the ground since the two guards that tried to pick it up were burned after only reaching for the handle.

"I wouldn't recommend any of that." Cathleen answered, crossing her legs.  
"Why is that, miss Cathleen?"  
"Locking him up would not be the smartest idea. You would be basically locking your best asset, not to mention that every single male on Midoriya's bloodline had some kind of pathological instinct of self-management. Ummm, you could say they didn't take orders very well, always operating from the shadows own their own, always choosing their way of doing things. They were all... Obstinate individuals with very distinct agendas."  
"You mean his predecessors were all pricks? What a surprise." Mirko smirked from her seat.  
"Hahahaha. I know how it sounds, but this shit has to be pathological... I was intrigued by this, and after reviewing everything, this has to be the only answer... Something on their blood pushes them to act like that." Cathleen explained, still smiling.  
"You all must see the threat this represents to our city, to our nation. We cannot allow anything like this to happen ever again. We must destroy that sword!" The Minister of Defense got up, gesturing with his hand.  
"And how could you be sure that destroying the weapon will actually destroy Yamata no Orochi? How can we be sure that we wouldn't be actually setting it free from its confinement?"

The minister looked around, as if looking for help from one of his assessors, but nobody said a thing. Cathleen took advantage and asked:

"Would you like to hear my proposition, Minister?"  
"Since we have a room full of educated people who, for some reason haven't said a thing, go ahead."  
"How about supporting him?"  
"What you mean?"  
"Umm... The way he is right now... Yea, with his current power, I can only imagine a few pro-heroes that would be able to handle him in a fight, and when I say a few, I mean only a few from our country and a few others from around the globe."  
"What are you insinuating, girl?" Endeavor asked, leaning on his chair with a frown.  
"Oh, I'm not insinuating anything. I'm stating that when it comes to overall strength, Midoriya Izuku is, right now, at least the _seventh_ strongest hero in this country. I can only see six of you that would be able to take him out in a fight, and I must add, that most of the advantage you'd have, comes from battle experience... If we were talking only about raw power, I would dare to go even further and say he's most likely the second stronger hero in this country."

Two people on the far back side scoffed, catching Cathleen's attention.

"You really don't get it, do you? Are you lot really this stupid?"  
"Easy there, young lady-"  
"No. I won't take it easy... This is a serious matter, and some of you still think this is a joke, so let me clarify things for you: Why do you think Tsukuyomi wants Midoriya's power? Why not All Might's or Endeavors? Why isn't he going after some of our strongest quirks if he has a way to use other people's powers? Answer me. Why is one of the greater gods going specifically after _his_ power?!"

They kept silent and Cathleen sighed before gesturing with her hand, sitting again.

"Can't answer, huh? The reason is that his power is something unique, something that isn't from this world. Now tell me, you that are responsible for this country, what if Tsukuyomi makes a move while Izuku is locked somewhere, unable to help fight the Moon Clan or the Tailed-beasts? You would be giving up on maybe the only power capable of stopping them, so we must support Izuku, not restrain him."  
"What do you mean by supporting him? Support him with what exactly?"  
"Huh? What else? We should help him _kill and absorb _Fuujin, Suijin, and Orochi, of course."

The room dove into silence while that sink in. All the people looking at each other unable to even counter that statement. They were humans for god's sake, how were they supposed to handle those decisions about gods and what to do with them? Endeavor broke the silence a few seconds later, asking with a dangerous voice:

"Are you out of your goddamnit mind, girl?" His tone made Cathleen glare at him before answering with the same voice:  
"Am I? Because I could swear I saw the number **#2** hero of this nation being yielded useless against the weakest of the Tailed-beasts."  
"YOU-"  
"Enough! Both of you. This is not what we came here for. Also, what you mean by the _weakest_ of the Tailed-beasts?"  
"I got information on them as well. Are you ready to listen? All right. Their information states only one thing about their origin: They were once called: **Juubi, the Ten-tails**. This thing was a massive beast capable of destroying the entire world with its energy. This beast's origins are unknown, but they explained that the Juubi was somehow divided into nine parts, each part becoming an individual entity. Their strength is measured by the numbers of tails they possess, meaning the one that attacked your city is the weakest among them."  
"This can't be. Are you telling us there are nine of those things? And that the one that decimated Hosu is the weakest of them?! If that thing was the weakest, then next time-"  
"Although that beast was the weakest, they have their own quirks. The only one with written information happens to be the one that attacked Hosu: _Shukaku_."  
"That's the name those three kept repeating." Endeavor whispered.  
"Shukaku is described as the incarnation of the absolute defense, that's why no one was able to scratch him- Well, almost no one."  
"What about the others?"  
"Nothing. This information was the only thing I manage to salvage since most of the pages about this matter were... Burned."  
"I still can't accept this."  
"I can hear myself as well, all right? I know it sounds insane, but this part right here on Ryukyu's report back me up on this information, listen to what Ononoki Yamamoto said: _You cannot even handle the first beast we offered you._ Why would he say that if that was the only one?"

People started chatting and writing, while others were just dumbfounded by that, wondering what was going to happen to the world. After a few minutes, the Prime Minister finally got up and said:

"Thank you for your proposition, Cathleen-san, but I'm afraid we must vote into this matter-"  
"No." Midoriya finally said, getting out of his bubble of thoughts, his voice resonating around the room like a wave, and suddenly, tension could be felt in the air. Best Jeanist undid his sleeves, getting ready to act, while Crust touched the ground, visualizing the shield he was going to create in front of the boy. Everyone was on the edge of their seats when Midoriya got up, looking at Cathleen with a new feeling of betrayal running through his body. He tried to soften his expression before turning to face the politicians:

"I won't go through this again. I came clean about everything. I told you the truth, but this is something you cannot deal on your own, so I must deal with it instead."  
"This is not your decision to make, Midoriya Izuku. Keep it in mind that you are bound to our laws just like anybody else, so-"  
"I can't. That's the thing, Minister. I can't be bound to these rules. I have to be able to do more. I hate the fact that people got hurt because of me... Ryukyu-san almost lost her life because of me and after all that happened, what I hate the most is the fact that I'm still weak."

He took a step forward, making all the heroes tense their muscles.

"I decided this long ago when I imagined a way out of this specific situation. I decided that I wouldn't turn my back on my destiny anymore. I chose to embrace my power, so I could help all the people in need, and what I'm asking you, is a chance to put a stop to this madness. Please, allow me to help... Allow me to put an end to all of this... Allow me to be mankind's sword." He finished with a bow, taking everybody by surprise. While a few wondered about his words, intrigued by his resolve, others were not so open-minded.

"I wish it could be this simple, Midoriya Izuku." The Defense Minister was relentless. Midoriya sighed and looked up, imagining what was he going to do from now on.

"Answer me, boy. What are you planning on doing?" Midoriya turned to face Edgeshot, answering after giving a little thought:  
"Right now, I'm wondering what's the better course of action here... I was wondering if I should escape this place before you try to arrest me, because-"

As if an explosion happened, multiple quirks were activated, coming from every direction. Kamui's wood entangled his entire body and most of his face, covering his eyes, followed by Best Jeanist's threads. Midoriya's figure almost disappeared as Crust created small shields around his body, making him unable to even fall forward or backward. Midoriya didn't make a move to stop their advances, knowing that they would consider any action an act of hostility, sighing again, thankful that his mouth wasn't restrained in the process.

"As I was saying..._ Because you still don't understand_. I said I was thinking if I should go, not that I was going to. This is exactly my point... It's like you're the children in this scenario, always overreacting... Always mad because someone is going against what you said." He said while seeing only darkness, activating his sixth sense to see again.

After the initial shock, the minister spoke:

"We hold the power of representation, given by the people, so we should endorse disciplinary actions if someone is going against the government's will, which for all the effects, is the people's will."  
"Is it though?"  
"What did you say?"  
"Is our government's will, truly, the people's will? Because after a few experiences with pro-heroes, I know a thing or two about _liars_."  
"Who are you calling a liar? Are you accusing us of something? How dare you?"

Midoriya slightly moved to his right and Raiju appeared, almost as tall as the boy. For a moment, they all expected the worse, but the wolf circulated the boy once before vanishing.

"You all know what he can do, right? Yes, he can read minds... So all your secrets are mine now. Umm... Let's see. How about you, Secretary of the Treasury? How is your family doing on the vacation you provided using _embezzled money_?"

Everyone turned to an old man, who looked astonished.

"E- Excuse me?"  
"I asked you how is your family doing on their vacation? The vacation you bought using public money."  
"Wha- This is a lie! Are you mad?!"  
"You think I don't know about your offshore accounts?"  
"There are no offshore- What are you talking about?!"  
"Nice try... Oh, thank you. _238 725 917 415 - 5_. How about this one? Rings a bell?"

The man just kept opening and closing his mouth while everyone kept looking at each other.

"What about you, Minister of Defense? Have you settled for those harassment lawsuits?"

"..."

"No answer? Nothing? Maybe some of you will answer me, I have at least ten more."  
"That would be enough." Emperor Akihito got up, speaking with a composed but firm voice.

Although the position of the Emperor was simply symbolic nowadays, something around this man screamed royalty, which made Midoriya move back on his arrogance.

"My apologies, Emperor Akihito." Midoriya slightly moved towards the Minister of Defense again, spitting the words:

"I'll ask you again: Do you really represent the people of this country? Am I supposed to take orders from the likes of you? Are you the ones holding the key to my future? What kind of insanity is this?! No, Minister, if you say I must obey this government, I'm afraid I won't be able to comply, knowing I would just become a pawn on some twisted power game."  
"We don't even know if what you said is true, Midoriya, so forgive us if we're a little skeptical about this." The Prime Minister said, but his face showed that not only he believed in all of that, but that he already suspected most of it.  
"That's entirely your right, Minister, just like standing for myself is mine." Midoriya's eyes changed color, but no one present was able to spot that. They could only gasp while it happened.

The restrains around Midoriya's body and face were destroyed like toys, as his Susanoo erupted from his body, inflating like a balloon. The pro-heroes got up in sync, jumping the rows, going directly at him, but Midoriya didn't attack. He saw Mirko's left leg coming towards his face, but she was stopped before she could hit the target, blocked by the Susanoo's right arm. The heroine couldn't believe her eyes, as she saw her left ankle broken. Midoriya noticed the samurai armor around his Susanoo and understood now, how sturdy it could be. He felt the kick and the power behind it, but it was like child's play. His Susanoo was now like a second torso, making him able to feel everything. He saw all the people present getting up, a few even going towards the exit, when Hawks appeared in front of him.

"Kid, I gave my word you would not be a threat."  
"Am I threatening someone? You're the ones attacking me." Midoriya looked at Mirko's angered face and towards the politicians, turning his Blood Moon off, letting go of the Susanoo as well, speaking louder than the chatter while pointing his left hand towards Mirko:

"**Magnetic Healing**"

The rabbit heroine watched with a surprised expression the black energy cover her left leg, slowly repairing her broken bone while Midoriya continued:

"I understand the strict rules in our country, I really do. I know it's something that comes from our ancestors, some sense of honor and righteousness, but you can't expect me to close my eyes to the truth. Luckily, I already thought about this a long time ago, and it saves us time."

Midoriya noticed that while all of that was happening, the Emperor kept steady, just watching without moving a finger or saying a word, listening to everything that was being said.

"I, Midoriya Izuku, 15 years old, of my own free will, would like to renunciate my citizenship."

Midoriya went back to his seat, next to Cathleen, who looked at him with incredulity and admiration. He kept sat there, while everyone talked about what just happened. The first to break the silence was All Might:

"Are you serious? Why in the world would you do something like this, shounen?"  
"It's simple, All Might-san. I can't endorse this country's actions any longer, so as an individual, I will renunciate my citizenship in order to gain my own autonomy. You can think of me as a foreign country... I'll be my own president, people, law, and judge. If you'd like for me to help, you'll agree to follow my rules, and if not, I'll let you all be. Oh, but don't misunderstand me... I have all the intentions of letting everyone knows about this matter, so if they want to join me in my new made up country, I'll welcome them with open arms."  
"You really put a lot of thought about this, did you not?" The Emperor asked with a smile, making Midoriya frown.  
"If the country isn't prepared to change, I'll leave the country behind. This flag and land mean nothing to me... But don't twist my words, I want to protect the people more than anyone, more than the majority inside this room, but since my own government is trying to handcuff me, I must break free and follow my own path. This country is more than a flag and a name, and if you're not prepared to do whatever it takes on the people's behalf, you're not fitted to rule."  
"So you're saying that you're going to leave the country?"  
"Yes."  
"We cannot allow that either, you are too dangerous to be left unsupervised." Midoriya covered his face, losing his temper again.  
"_You_ cannot allow that? Kukuku... _You_ don't allow shit, Minister! Do you think you own me because I was born in this soil? Because I have a piece of paper with Japan's name written on it? Do you think you have some kind of power over me? Let me save you some time by saying that you don't. You don't have any kind of power over me and you never will. I never committed any crime, so you can't shackle me in this country for one more second. I'm free to choose my fate, and nobody can say otherwise. My paperwork is already done and will be handed over to your desk tomorrow morning. Oh, and of course you can try to flex your power by going against our laws to deny it and lock me up, but keep in mind that if you _flex_, I'll _flex_ as well, and let's just say that mine is going to be a lot more troublesome than yours."

The minister's murderous glare towards Midoriya almost made him laugh.

"Heh... Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Did you really believe that you could tie me to your rotten government? You saw a naïve fifteen years old and you assumed you would be able to use him, right? This is actually rich-"  
"Are you looking to get arrested? Who do you think you're talking to?"  
"To the Defense Minister, responsible for_ instructing_ the Secretary of Treasure on how to evade the treasure inspectors. Also responsible for buying votes on the Parlament. The Defense Minister who-"  
"Midoriya-kun." A voice stopped Midoriya's flow and he turned to stare at Yaoyorozu. He tried to control his expression, but the feeling of betrayal came back stronger, making his eyes cold.  
"What do _you_ want?" His voice was harsh, but Yaoyorozu didn't seem to care.  
"Is this related to how you met the Hero Killer?"

People started wondering about what the girl just asked, unable to believe they heard it right the first time.

"..."

"Are you deaf? I asked you a question. Is this related-" She was enraged, her face showing some kind of disappointed anger, which made Midoriya even angrier.  
"Yes, it is related."  
"What happened to you? What did he do to you?"  
"What did _he_ do to me?! Nothing, actually. The ones who did something to me were all heroes. To be fair, since day one, most of them were all heroes."  
"Huh?"  
"Stain was not the one responsible for anything that happened to me, on the contrary, he was the one who opened my eyes, and although he's insane, his philosophy is not wrong, just slightly twisted. We should punish criminals, especially the ones that hide inside a costume or a suit, and that's what Stain taught me. His punishment is the only thing I do not endorse, but I completely agree with his thinking process."  
"So you're really working with villains? I thought Iida-kun was overreacting, but after hearing these words and looking at your face... I realize now... I don't even know who you are anymore."

Midoriya stared at her for a few seconds, truly feeling those words.

"Is that so? Well, I don't mind. I don't mind at all, Yaoyorozu-san. You don't need to like me, hell, you don't even need to know me, none of you need. What you need to do is to let me finish my job. What you need to do is to put the citizens' safety and needs ahead of your own. What you need to do is to clean this shitty society we're forced to live in, starting with your own backyard. What you need to do is to stay the hell out of my way, because I don't care anymore, I tried to ask politely but you didn't listen, so forgive me if I become slightly rude from now on."

Midoriya got up again, speaking with a natural expression:

"If you're wondering about what she just said, the league did contact me. To be accurate, I was approached by someone who claimed to be their founder- He called himself a benefactor... And after that happened, I did report this incident to the heroes' association, specifically, to the Minister of Defense and the Chief of Police, but instead of listening to what I was trying to say, they kept trying to pin me down to them, as if I was some low villain... And that was the reason I went to the league's hideout."  
"You did what?! Are you telling us you are actually working with the villains this whole time?! You knew where their hideout was and didn't tell anyone?!"  
"No, I'm not working with them, and I never was. I didn't know if the information they gave me was actually trustworthy, but I was going to tell you anyway... Until those two came to me with knives in hand. You have no idea how infuriating that was... So I decided to check it myself. They said that if I were to go to this place, they would show me the truth about our society... And they did."  
"Oh my god, can you hear yourself? Are you seriously okay with this? You were in contact with villains-"  
"And who's fault is that, huh?!"

Midoriya's voice made everyone look. His hands closed in fists, his body slightly shaking, and his face showing an enraged expression while he continued:

"Who's at fault for that? Why do you think there are villains in the first place? You don't get it. None of you get the reason I went to them... None of you."

The place went quiet and after Midoriya calmed down, he spoke in a low voice, his hands still shaking:

"This is all _your_ fault. Their situation is all _your_ fault. You made this mess, and although I'm trying to clean it, you keep saying no. You want a society like this, don't you? You want villains to exist so you can have meaning in your lives, don't you? Well, that's too bad, because I don't care how many of you are here in this association, or in this country, you're going to stay out of my way. I'm warning you to not force my hand... Don't force me to hurt you, because if you put me in a position where I have to choose between your lives and the people, between my soul and the people, I'll choose the people every time. I'll even become a villain if it means protecting everyone. I'll become the first pro-villain if I must... And if you force me, I'll kill each one of you, until you allow me to save the ones that are left."

All the heroes present felt a cold wind coming with his words, something dark and creepy. A few remembered Stain's speech, their hands slightly shaking because of the intensity of those words, wondering how the hell a fifteen-year-old could threaten an entire nation like that, it was like his words had power infused into them.

Midoriya looked back at Yaoyorozu and saw a tear falling down her inexpressive face, but her sadness didn't cause a reaction on him whatsoever. He turned and saw the Emperor slowly getting up. He walked around a few people, going straight towards Midoriya, ignoring the bodyguards trying to get on his way. He approached and, looking to his left, started dragging a chair with him, positioning it in front of the boy. He sat face to face with Midoriya, crossing his fingers under his chin, thinking for some time before asking:

"What is it that you want?"  
"Emperor?" Midoriya asked, confused, also siting to level their eyes since it was uncomfortable to look down on one of the most powerful men in Japan.  
"What exactly do you want? _A blank check_? _Immunity to the rules_? _Rewards for your work_? _Money_? _Properties_? Speak your mind. What do you really want?"  
"I must say that I'm a little offended, Emperor. You really thought I'd say yes to any of these offers? I don't want any special treatment, I want you to understand that _you_ have to change... _All of you_ have to change. I want you to understand my role in the changing of this society, but I also need you to understand yours. I don't want to abdicate my citizenship... I love my country and my people, but if you make me a pariah, I need you to understand the consequences of your actions. This problem with the Moon Clan started with me, so I'm the one that must finish it. I'll save you, I'll destroy the Moon Clan and Tsukuyomi. I'll seal the Tailed-beasts. I'll dissolve the League of Villains. I'll make this a better society... You just need to allow me to."

The Emperor laughed, making Midoriya frown again. After a few seconds, he said:

"Sorry, young man, I am not laughing at you, I am just amazed that someone like you still exists nowadays."  
"Someone like me?"  
"Yes, someone as pure as you are."  
"Pure? What are you talking about?"  
"You are going to try to save them as well, are you not?"

"..."

"Yes, you said you were going to _destroy_ the Moon Clan and Tsukuyomi, but you said you were going to _dissolve_ the league. You also want to save them, and this is just... Pureness. You see, Midoriya-kun... You kind of remind me of my son. He is a smart kid, first of his class, kind, and fair... But there is a part of him that does not like when things do not go his way. Every time he is ordered to do something, some kind of urge pushes him to rebel against that order. I believe most, if not all humans, are like that at some point in their lives, not wanting things to stray from the course they chose, not wanting to lose control over anything, but sometimes... Sometimes, letting go of this feeling is the true answer."  
"Do you think this is a tantrum? That I'm willingly risking my life just to prove a point?"  
"No, I just believe you took a position you were not offered in the first place."

"..."

"Why is that among all of us, _you_ must be our savior?"  
"Because I have the tools to. Because I have to... Because no one else will."  
"Fair enough, but do you know who also believe in all of that?"

"..."

"Hitler."  
"Wha- Are comparing me to the dictator responsible for the genocide?!"  
"Yes. Do you want to know why? Because inside his mind, he was doing what he was born to do. He was protecting the people he was supposed to protect, against all the threats he believed they had. His concept of race is the same as your concept of society. You want to purge this country of those you deemed not worthy, no matter the cost, even your own humanity. You want to protect your people, even if for you to do that, you were to murder a lot of good people in the process. Please, enlighten me, how are the two of you any different?"

Midoriya was left without words, trying to think of an answer.

"I understand, young man. This power was thrown in your lap, disguised as your quirk, just to reveal itself as the heavier burden a human can withstand: The weight of another human life. I understand what you are going through, carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, while receiving only criticism and hate in return. I understand why you chose to hear the villains instead of just considering them a threat. I understand why you took this as your job, as your calling, as your destiny, but this cannot continue... Not because we will not allow you, but because we cannot stand and watch while you sacrifice your soul for us, because you already did too much, and even though I am sure you have not heard this, this country is proud of you. _We_ are proud of you. _I_ am proud of you."

Midoriya looked the man in the eyes, wondering why his words were saturated with some kind of hidden wisdom. For a second, Midoriya thought that could only be the way a father would speak to a son.

"It takes more than courage to withstand what you have endured, it takes more than power and quirks, it takes one's soul to be this bright... Your own essence is the definition of a hero, and we cannot let you spoil that, not even for us."

Midoriya looked away from his eyes, pressing his lips, trying to let his words pass by him, trying not to feel, trying not to overthink, trying not to remember.

"I finally learned about everything you went through, all the things you had to face at such a young age, and that brought me to this realization... I just understood at this very moment, that you are right, Midoriya Izuku. This is your role. I believe the role of the symbol of peace, currently on All Might's hands, will be yours someday, and it is up to us to aid you until that time comes. You did your best enduring everything until now, but it is all right to ask for help... This time, we can hear you... This time, we will not turn our backs on you... This time, it is all right to rest. You can finally cry... Nobody is going to judge you for being human, my boy."

Midoriya felt his lips tremble and he slightly gasped before his breathing parted. He leaned forward on the chair, covering his face with one hand, almost breaking into a sob, the tears running down his face as he tried to stop them, failing anyway. They could all see the tears rolling between his fingers, his body shaking as he broke down, finally able to let it all out. When he finally managed to control his outburst, it felt like he could breathe again, as if someone had taken him out of some great torment. Cathleen leaned on her chair to rest her hand on his shoulder, and so did the Emperor, before getting up.

"I believe we have forgotten something long ago. I believe we train our children to be powerful heroes, to protect others, but we have forgotten that before anything, they are still _just children_ and that protecting them is _our_ duty."  
"Emperor-"  
"This is not all right. This boy is not at fault here... We all are. We dare to point fingers at his actions, labeling some of his choices as evil, saying that he failed, when we were the ones that failed him first. We failed him as his government, as his elders, and as adults."

Every member present kept silent, listening to the man as if a prophet was speaking.

"Although I do not have any major political power, I still have years of experience mixed with my capabilities as the Emperor, so for now, I would like for you to listen to me. First, we should support him, and for that, his stay on the heroes' course is imperative... Yes, I am saying this because of your earlier proposition to incarcerate him. Second, we must help him gain control over his powers, even if it means he is going to consume a few of our gods. I know how absurd this sounds, but if what Cathleen-san said is true, we are going to need his powers now more than ever. With this, we can kill two birds with one stone, since we can help him get stronger and at the same time, we can prevent him from being consumed by some inhuman entity. This is our duty not only as his countrymen but as human beings. And finally, third. We must create new rules based on his needs. We are probably facing the greatest threat of our time, and this boy may be our only hope, so we must do what we can as government members to assure him that his actions are within our laws."  
"Emperor Akihito, you cannot expect that the Parliament-"  
"But I do expect you to change, Hyoka. His words had more wisdom than many of yours. We do have to change. If we remain the same, this new threat could reap the lives of thousands... Maybe millions. We must evolve again, never forgetting about our past, but always facing the future."  
"This is insanity. We can't handle a fifteen-year-old boy this much responsibility. What the Emperor is proposing is absurd, we would be actually putting our country on a teenager's hands."  
"Are you that blind? He already has much more responsibility than most of us. We were chosen to reproduce and eventually adapt the laws and procedures made by others, but this boy had to choose from nothing, he created his own path among the good and bad. Do you know the saying about the two wolves?"  
"Yes, Emperor... I believe we are all familiar with-"  
"Can you see the black wolf on his face right now?"

"..."

"You could say that after all his choices, he would have fed only the black one, but the thing is that the white one is also there, healthy as a horse. The unbalance created when you overfeed one wolf will always turn you into a different person, but can you see how he is still Midoriya Izuku? After all the things we heard here today, would you dare to insult his resolve by calling him a child?"

The Defense Minister sat, unable to answer back, making Emperor Akihito smile before turning to Midoriya:

"The only thing I need to say to you, Midoriya-kun, is that you must manage your wolves better."  
"Sir?"  
"You are not simply feeding one or the other... You are mixing them. Do not let your white wolf act on the black wolf's behalf and vice versa. Do not twist their essence like that. You must reach the balance, not destroy it. You had all the motives to hate everything and everyone around you, but you kept it under control, occasionally letting some anger slip, but now, I need you to control the black wolf inside of you better. I need you to take back the white wolf's pieces that you infused the black wolf with."  
"I don't think that I-"  
"_The first pro-villain?_" He raised one eyebrow while trying to refrain a smile, making Midoriya look down.  
"I do not need you to suppress it anymore, I need you to understand, accept, and control this feeling. Do you think you can do that?"

Midoriya finally regained control, feeling angry with himself from crying in front of all those people, answering in a weak voice:

"I- I don't know."  
"Good, a genuine answer is always the best answer. Tell me, would you be willing to _try_?"

He thought about that for a few seconds, remembering things about the past, but also imagining things about the future. Finally, he said:

"Yes."  
"Good."

The Emperor turned and said:

"We must become the shield that protects the new generation, we are all familiar with that, are we not? We have the chance to make him stronger than any hero that ever existed, and I am not only talking about power here."

He turned and sighed before placing one hand on Midoriya's shoulder:

"Only the ones in this position can understand, but I am sure you can already picture this, my boy. You may feel even more pressure from now on because we will place our trust in you, but remember this: _The pressure on the king is far greater than on the ones aiming for his throne, and only he knows how this burden feels, but he is the one who wears the crown, and there is a reason for that._"

* * *

Tsukuyomi returned to his throne, facing Yamamoto who was still knelt. The old man asked while sneaking a glance towards the mighty god, fully raising his head after a few seconds.

"Your highness, what is happening? How can I meet your gaze?"  
"Now that I can maintain my form, the universe allows you to perceive my existence."  
"Your highness... I do not understand."  
"When a god enters an ethereal state, his existence becomes something outrageous, something heinous, and the universe itself punishes those who dare to look toward its _mistake_."  
"Mistake?"  
"You could say the universe has failed to erase me, and my own existence in this realm is offensive against the flow of space and time. The universe is the same as a living creature, constantly vigilante, and the universe has only one goal: To maintain the flow of space and time immaculate. When I hid in this form after my downfall, the universe tried to erase me, but I was swifter, entering a realm that neither space or time ruled over. Do you understand now? That is why you can see me now, Yamamoto."  
"Your highness, if I may ask, I would like to know more about your downfall. This is the only gap in the Moon Clan's history, and as the clan warden, I would like to know more-"  
"You are asking me to revive my only failure, Yamamoto? You sure are full of yourself, are you not?"  
"No- I was not trying to- I beg your forgiveness if I insulted-"  
"All is good. I am in a splendid mood today, so I will indulge you. This could be a long story, so pay attention, Yamamoto."  
"Yes! Thank you, your highness."

"Allow me to begin with a question: Would you happen to know how the gods were created?"  
"No, your highness."  
"It all started before creation itself. There was nothing, except for the elder gods that were there, _being nothing_ but energy, only existing while _bound to nothing_, _coming from nothing_, _going towards nothing_. They existed but at the same time, they had no essence, no intellect, no soul... Until the first three became self-aware. They felt their own existence and thus created the **High Plain of Heaven**, a reality that would allow them to exist and exert their own will, and consequently, the universe was created to serve as a vessel for their new home."  
"The original three, I was not familiar with their tale."  
"Their origins are only known to a few of us, but what no one seems to remember is the fact that we were the owners of this world. We walked on this earth way before the humans, but because of _him_, our fate was thrown to their feet."  
"I do not understand, your highness."  
"The elder god who shared his _immortal flame_ with those vermin was the one at fault. Because of him, gods became nothing more than ideas, bound to the human imagination."  
"Your highness... Does that mean-"  
"Yes. The reason I regained my material form was because of those filthy animals. They have acknowledged my existence once again, not only as a deity worthy of their useless prayers but as an actual entity, worthy of their fear. In the end, gods are only real if humans believe in them. That was the punishment imposed on all of us by that disgusting failure in his dying moment. He shackled us to those mortals as a way to punish me."  
"But the humans believe in many gods... Why is that none of them-"  
"Because it takes more than shallow belief and ordinary humans to re-create a deity. That human girl has no idea what she brought upon her own kind when she uttered my name to those who have been touched by the Heaven's Flame, causing their weak flames to sustain my existence."

"..."

"My plan is finally coming to its conclusion, but I still need one more piece, a piece that lies within the cursed one. Once I get my hands on his power, everything will fall into place, but for now, I must rest this weak body of mine for a considerable amount of time in order to regain my full capabilities."

The god took out a hand-fan and started playing with it while speaking:

"Nonetheless, your information showed me that I may not need to interfere with this matter after all. The first beast was nearly able to capture the cursed, so I believe the others will serve their purpose wonderfully."  
"Yes, your highness."

He smirked and changed his tone as if he was scolding the old man.

"Do not be a fool, Yamamoto. Although the waters look safe, do not underestimate him. The cursed has many layers below the surface."  
"May I ask what you mean, your highness?"  
"He is one step away from absorbing my brother, while he still has that vicious thing inside of him, disguised as his weapon."  
"The Kusanagi."  
"I lost the notion of how many times I warned my brother about that thing. He should have never allowed that beast to reach my beloved Amaterasu's hands."

"..."

"Oh, what about our naughty soul?"  
"She has arrived on earth, as you wished, your highness."  
"Good. I have waited for too long, so prepare another beast as fast as you can. The quicker we recover the cursed's power, the faster I will be able to regain entrance to the High Plain... And then... We shall see _who is not worthy_."  
"As you wish, your highness. May the moon reign over all the existence."  
"Do not doubt, Yamamoto... _I will_."

* * *

"Is this really necessary? It's not like I'm going to run away or something... I'm just going home-"  
"Shut up, these were the association orders so you're stuck with me either your like or not."  
"Great."

The rabbit heroine kept walking alongside Midoriya, escorting him to his home.

"Why didn't you call for a car? I don't mind the exercise, but this is a long walk."  
"I like to walk when I want to think."  
"You're a strange kid."  
"Can I take this as a compliment? If so, thanks."

She snuck a glance towards him, but he caught her evaluating gaze, smiling in return, and receiving a punch in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell-"  
"Thanks for the healing back there."  
"Er... You're welcome. I'm the who hurt you anyway, so-"  
"You see, I've kicked a lot of things, but I never kicked something like that _Sasanu_ of yours."  
"Susanoo."  
"Yeah, that."  
"Heh. Yes... It is said the Susanoo was the stronger defense tool but until now I didn't know how sturdy it could be."  
"What was that argument you had with the redhead? It sounded bad."  
"I... I'm sorry Mirko-san, but I don't want to talk about it."  
"Ummm. So, what are you going to do from now on?"  
"I'll follow the Emperor's advice."  
"He's sure is an amazing guy, isn't he? Sometimes I wish we could go back to a monarchy."

"..."

"When I asked about what you were going to do, I was referring to the politicians you exposed back there."  
"Ummm... I won't be able to take them from their position of power without the people's help, so I guess for now I'll have to blackmail them using the information I got."

She stopped walking and Midoriya looked over his shoulder to see her bursting out in laughter.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAAHWAHAA... DUDE... What the hell?! Hahahaha. What in the world is wrong with your head?"  
"Huh? What did I say?"  
"You just admitted intention to commit a crime to a pro-hero, you retard."  
"Ah... I mean, I was just... I mean- Shit."  
"Kukukukuku... You're an interesting boy, I'll give you that."  
"Ummm, so I guess I'm good?"  
"Yea, I already knew something like that was going on behind the scenes, but we can't do anything to stop that. We're just the policemen, fighting against bad guys that are pointed to us."  
"Yea, but what if the bad guys are the ones pointing fingers?"  
"Exactly."

They kept walking in silence until Midoriya said:

"My house is around the corner, so if you want to go back-"  
"I said that I would see you home, didn't I?" She answered, enraged.  
"It's just that... People may have the wrong idea seeing me this late at night with an older-"

He regretted it right after the words got out of his mouth, seeing the heroine grabbing his collar, lifting him up with ease before whispering in a deadly voice:

"An older what?"  
"An... An... An adult woman... I mean- A mature teen... I mean... With an unknown girl."

Mirko dropped him and resumed walking, making Midoriya massage his throat, frowning to the crazy girl sitting on the number **#6** spot.

_'What the hell is wrong with these girls and their ages?'_

When Midoriya made the last turn, walking into his street, he saw someone sitting on the sidewalk. He noticed it was a girl, wearing a blue dress with white stockings. His face instantly focused on the girl's white hair, going to her face when she turned to look at who was approaching. After looking into her eyes, Midoriya's adrenaline kicked in, turning his Blood Moon on, while his hand instantly moved to his Kusanagi, switching to his silver blade in the last moment. Mirko saw his movement and reacted in time, also moving alongside him. As Midoriya dashed towards the girl sitting on the floor, he noticed how fast Mirko was. She managed to keep up with his unspoken enhancement with ease. Midoriya made the movement to draw his weapon, but the girl's expression was completely wrong. She looked surprised and slightly scared, totally different from her deviant look when she helped murder Yaoyorozu. She looked like a completely different person, which made Midoriya stop in the last moment, doubting his own eyes, wondering if that was really her. Mirko also stopped, looking from the girl to Midoriya.

"Ononoki Shirayuki... You're Ononoki Shirayuki, aren't you?" He wanted to hear her voice, just to be sure he was allowed to start his swing and decapitate the girl.  
"Umm... Yes, but-"

The girl started to answer, trying to explain herself, but Midoriya had already swung his blade again. Mirko's mouth fell open when she saw the white hair flying across the street, rolling until it stopped next to the sidewalk. She turned to Midoriya who was facing the severed head with a serious gaze, not even affected by what just happened, his clothes stained by drops of blood, while the red liquid kept flowing from the beheaded body to the sidewalk like a fountain.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!"  
"What you mean? I went for the head-"  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU JUST MURDERED SOMEONE!"  
"Calm down, Mirko-san. She's _Ononoki Shirayuki_, the Moon Clan's second in command."  
"Huh?! Are you really sure about that? Because she died quite easily for a _second in command._"  
"Who said she's dead?"  
"What?!"  
"Look."

He pointed and they both saw her body starting to move.

"The first time we fought, both me and Yami managed to kill her, but she came back to life right after... So this time I tried to aim for the head to see if it would work."  
"Well, it doesn't, but it hurts like hell." A girl's voice answered and they saw her headless body getting up. Midoriya just watched as her head dissolved and evaporate, the same for her blood as if it was some kind of acid, disappearing until there was nothing left. He saw the head melting and a new one grew back in place. She looked around, touching her neck, and quickly raised her hands, noticing the boy getting into a stance again.

"Calm down, psycho. I came here to chat."  
"Chat about what-" Mirko started to ask, but Midoriya didn't care. He dashed again, swinging his sword while trying to think of a way to kill this monster when he saw red steam starting to cover her right arm.

_'This is the same as-'_

The swing was aimed at her neck, but she blocked the attack, while the aftershock messed up her hair and destroyed the brick wall to her left. She held the sword and Midoriya tried to pull it back, but she gave him a cold glare, before crushing the blade into pieces, making Midoriya jump back.

"Will you listen to me? I am not here to fight!"

Midoriya looked to the broken sword on his hand and the pieces on the floor, instantly thinking about how that was well-fitting... The sword was broken into pieces... Just like his relationship with Yaoyorozu. He threw the rest of the sword aside and looked at Shirayuki with a serious look.

"I'm done listening to any of you. Mirko-san, could you please take a step aside? I don't want to kill you by accident." Midoriya said while unsheathing the Kusanagi.  
"Aw... C'mon." Shirayuki said before unsheathing her sword as well.  
"**Raijin's Enhancement**"  
"Stop! I just want to talk!"  
"We can chat later... After I check how many lives you have left." Midoriya said while energizing the Kusanagi, making the skies respond to his call, illuminating the area with numerous lightning bolts, as the lightning god sprung into battle again.

* * *

**Author's note: Review? Nah? All right.**


	21. Feelings

**Author's note: Yo. What are your opinions on written spicey scenes? Too cringe? Good enough? Because man, I have a few options right now. Sorry for any typos and enjoy it.**

* * *

" Speaking out loud "  
_' Thinking '_  
_Highlighted Information_  
Written information  
**Titles and Techniques**

* * *

**Feelings**

Shinji was behind the counter, talking to a very agitated Cathleen:

"Stop running down the place and calm down for a second. Explain to me again, how did that happen?"  
"Ummmm... Do you remember the day I told you I had an argument with Izuku?"  
"Yes, the day they called you at the association... Two weeks ago?"  
"Three. The next day after we had our argument, Midoriya vanished from the map. There had been an explosion of some kind next to his house, and the next day, he and his mother were gone."  
"Yes, yes, I know all that."  
"So I thought he was dead... Or that Tsukuyomi had captured him until I received this."

She took off her cellphone and showed a message stating a date and a place for a meeting, coming from Midoriya's cellphone.

"You think it is an imposter?"

She didn't have to answer, swiping until she found the audio file she wanted him to hear. They heard Midoriya's unmistakable voice:

_Cath, why didn't you show up? We need to talk about what happened in the association. I need a few answers so stop ignoring my messages and my calls._

She turned and started pacing again.

"It doesn't sound that bad-"  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"  
"What?"  
"That damn wolf- I wasn't careful enough and must have seen it- Heard it- Read it- It doesn't matter. What matters is that he knows! I bet he found out on the same night I shared everything with them."  
"Wait, are you telling me that you didn't expect him to read your thoughts while you were explaining about his past? Oh boy... I never took you to be this naïve. And you can't really blame him from being angry with you."  
"I thought I would be able to hide it... And of course he wasn't happy- Are you smiling?! You lied to him as well, so we're in the same boat." She glared at the man.

"That secret wasn't mine to tell, Cath."  
"Well, it doesn't matter who it belonged to, what it matters is that he knows and that he wants to meet."  
"Are you scared?"  
"Of course I am! Even though we know him for some time, his mood swings are unpredictable. Tomorrow he may wake up believing I'm a threat and decide to kill me. Oh, and he's even more unpredictable right now because of that damn thing inside of him. He could be very well thinking about killing me right now."

Shinji was about to answer when someone answered for him:

"I would be lying if I say it didn't cross my mind. Ha... I'm joking, I'm joking. C'mon, give me a little credit, I wouldn't go that far."

They turned and saw Midoriya right next to them. They both looked at the door, wondering why the bell installed above it didn't make a sound announcing the newcomer. Shinji spotted the answer on the outside, the broom he kept right next to the door, lying down on the street.

"Izuku, look-"  
"I know Cath. Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I would never hurt you."  
"I meant it when I said I was sorry. I just-"  
"Lied to me?"

"..."

"It's water under the bridge."  
"What you mean? You're not here to talk about that night?"  
"Look, although I understand why you did what you did, I've stopped allowing people to hide these kinds of things from me. For god's sake, why would you even do that? This information will actually help me."  
"Izuku, you have to understand-"  
"I said I do understand why you did it, not the reason you kept _this_ from me. You did it because you're a control freak, but in your case, the control comes in the form of _gathering information_, am I right? I know the feeling of having the information about something prior to anyone, I know it's a wonderful feeling... You feel protected and powerful, you feel one step ahead of everyone, but I still can't forgive you, even understanding your motives."  
"I know, I just wish we could go back to how things were before. I meant no harm-"  
"Go back to how things were before? Sorry, but that's not going to happen. Not when one of the people I trusted the most, enough to share even my own thoughts, were hiding things from me- And no, I'm not talking about your own secrets, I'm not mad because you didn't tell me everything about yourself... Everyone has secrets. I'm mad because you stole my memories and hid information regarding my powers."

"..."

"As I said, I understand that gathering information is your obsession, but I trusted you. I never had Raiju read your mind before then that night three weeks ago, because of how much I trusted you. Why did you keep this from me?"  
"I don't know... I was afraid, ok? I don't go out sharing my quirk's applicabilities. I know this because people already tried to kidnap me when I was younger. My quirk is not something people can handle, and if it ends up in the wrong hands-"  
"That's not what I asked... And you're lying again." Midoriya sighed, sitting on a chair next to the counter while the girl just stared.  
"I'm telling the truth."  
"About your quirk, yes, but you're dodging my question... And I wonder why didn't you tell me that your quirk wasn't just the second dimension inside your head."

"..."

"_The power to acquire memories from another being, dead or alive, through DNA absorption, and manipulation of said memories inside your own._ Now I understand why you did that."  
"Huh?"  
"The day you brought me home after I got my sight back. When I was getting out of the car you said I had a bug on my hair so you pulled something off, but now I understand that you were gathering my DNA so you could see all my memories."

"..."

"I gotta say, this is quite a quirk. What happened to the usual quirk's description? It was supposed to be something like _laser eyes, harden body, fly, super-strength_, you know, things simple like this. Since when such a complicated description of a quirk exists? And why yours is the first quirk I see that is like this?"

The girl just looked away, trying to think about dolphins.

"Seriously? Are you guys this scared of me? Why? I never hurt any of you. Why are you hiding things from me now? Why are you afraid that I'll hurt you this time?"

Midoriya looked at Shinji, who had a worried expression and sighed as they kept silent, making the boy's eyebrows go up after Raiju filled him in.

"I see. You're not scared of me. You scared of _her_." Midoriya slightly moved, making the Kusanagi on his waist come to view.  
"Her?"  
"Yea, it's a she."  
"I- Look, you can't expect us not to worry about something as dangerous as the legendary _Yamata no Orochi_. Imagine the implications if it- If she was to obtain this."  
"This is a risk I'm willing to take. Tell me, Cath. Please."

"..."

"Cath?"  
"I'm really sorry I lied to you, but this is not a risk I'm willing to take... This is not something I can share with you at your current state. If things go wrong after I tell you this, I'm the one who's going to have to live with the guilt."

Midoriya narrowed his eyes.

"You know I could just force you to tell me with my **Moonlight**, don't you?"  
"Would you?"  
"Sigh. I wouldn't, Cath... This is not who I am." He looked outside for a few seconds before turning to ask with a tiny smile:  
"But I'm intrigued... About what you explained to us."

"..."

Midoriya's smile grew when he asked:

"You didn't find any proof, did you? All the books you said you found, all the letters, everything was just bullshit, wasn't it?"  
"I really-"  
"Don't lie, Cath. Raiju is right here by my side."

The girl bit her lip and said while looking down:

"Not... Everything. I found some old paintings-"

Midoriya's skeptical look made her cut to the chase.

"Fine, I made up most of it, but the information is a hundred percent reliable."  
"Of course it is, you desecrated my ancestors' tomb to find it. You got the information right from the source."

"..."

"I don't feel anything regarding what you did, they were not my direct family, but you can't be right in the head if you can't see that was just wrong. You violated someone's grave, and god knows how you absorbed their DNA."  
"I had to. I finally found their remains... And I had to know."  
"As I said, your obsession is way over the top."  
"Like your obsession about saving people?"

Midoriya's mouth fell open and he gave a little thought before smirking.

"Umm, Touché. My obsession was something that I always wanted to put into words, but I couldn't at that time... But now I can. It was not about saving people... It was about proving myself. I lived all my life as nothing, so in the end, I said I was trying to save everyone, but in reality, I was just trying to prove myself to everyone... I was seeking their approval... It was all frustration, disguised as righteousness."  
"Izuku-"  
"But I got over mine. I saw how it made me blind, so I grew out of it. Now tell me, what about you?"

"..."

"Just don't let it consume you like mine almost did, Cath... This is a one-way road."  
"Look, this really helped us so why can't you think about this as a win? You got the information, I got the information, everyone is glad."  
"I'm not glad. Not in the slightest. The information you shared with us wasn't the only thing you stole from them, was it?"

Midoriya was looking to the end of the store, but switched to her face again, making the girl swallow compulsively.

"What did you find?"  
"I- I don't- I don't even know what you're talking about, Izuku."  
"Jesus, you're a terrible liar. I don't even need to ask Raiju. I can see in your face that you're lying again. I saw inside your head three weeks ago, I just wasn't sure about what that was... Until today."

The girl bit her lip, trying to hide her memories, but it was too late.

"A scroll?"  
"Izuku-"  
"Where is it?"

Cathleen sighed and tried to take a step back, but Raiju appeared next to a bookshelf, grabbing something that was hidden between the books, bringing it to Midoriya. He turned it in his hands, but most of the things written on the outside were like drawings to him, completely deprived of sense.

"What is this?"  
"I don't know. I couldn't interpret the drawings on the outside, and I was afraid to open it, I swear."  
"You? Afraid of getting extra information?"  
"I have to be cautious about this, Izuku... I won't deny I'm a little obsessed, but I'm not _dumb_."

Midoriya smiled and positioned the scroll.

"Should I give it a try?"  
"I don't think we should-"

Midoriya opened the scroll slowly, seeing a few letters and symbols drawn on it.

"What does it say?" He asked Cathleen who was somehow with her head in front of his face.  
"A location... Where you can find... Some kind of power source... No, where you can learn some new kind of power source... I never saw this Kanji here... What is this? A new way to write_ energy_? It mixes the Kanjis from nature and energy... I just don't get it... Is this related to the natural elements?"  
"The natural elements?"  
"Yea... But it doesn't make any sense... This Kanji here alter the way you read _elements_ to _energy_... I don't think I'm interpreting this right, but this could be talking about some kind of real _natural energy_."  
"Ummm... So it's a map? A map leading to this energy source?"  
"It looks like one."  
"Great, could you point me where this is?" He asked already knowing the answer.  
"Nope."  
"I thought so. Why are you giving me such a hard time? I thought we were friends."  
"That is exactly the reason I'm giving you a hard time."  
"Cath... You're not protecting me from anything... I am in control."  
"And do you really believe you would know if you weren't?"

"..."

The girl just shook her head.

"There's too much at stake here for me to take your word for it, I'm sorry."  
"If I were being possessed by Orochi, why would I bother asking you for anything? I could just force you to tell me all your secrets."

"..."

"It doesn't make any sense... You just found information about something important to me, and that's all I'm asking from you."  
"Izuku, you can't go looking for this."  
"Why not?"  
"You need to get rid of those things inside you first. You need to absorb _Fuujin_ and_ Suijin_... You need to destroy _Orochi_."  
"It's not that simple."  
"HUH?! It's very simple! Don't you know what they were trying to-"  
"I know what their intentions were, but I can't turn my back to the fact that they saved my life more than once."  
"They didn't save you because they cared about you! They saved you because they need your body! They were using you, they're still using you... Can't you see that?"  
"I can, but what would you do if it was you? What would you do to save your own life, Cath? When your survival is on the line, what would you do to stay alive? Would you lie? Would you kill?"

Cathleen received those questions as slaps, staggering, unable to answer back.

"It's easy to say what you would or wouldn't do when you're not in their shoes, it's easy to judge other people's actions when you were never put in the position to act yourself. You don't know how you would behave if you were to trade places, not until you're right there where they stood."  
"Izuku... They are not people-"  
"Don't worry, I'm sure there are other tombs like that one, and now that I know about their existence and its contents, it's only a matter of time before I find them."  
"Why are you going after this?"  
"Because I'm still not strong enough."

"..."

"And this is not the only thing I'm going after."  
"Huh?!"  
"You thought I was talking only about this scroll when I said you were keeping things from me?"

_'No way.'_

Raiju echoed her thoughts inside Midoriya's mind, and he smiled.

"Yes... I saw three weeks ago inside your head, and I was confirming it now."

The girl just sat on the ground and covered her mouth.

"I made sure- No, this can't be."  
"And yet, it happened. I saw it."

Midoriya scratched his head and Cathleen saw a faint scar on his arm.

"What is that?"  
"Huh? Oh, this? Didn't you hear? Well, I guess they really covered it up."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Remember that three weeks ago, the night after our reunion, something exploded next to my house?"  
"Yea, I saw on the news on the next day."  
"Well, that wasn't really an explosion. That was me fighting Ononoki Shirayuki, and this was the scar she gave me. I was going to use my Lazarus to fully heal the wound but-"  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
"I know right? Using the Lazarus just to prevent a small scar is a little too much-"  
"NO, FORGET ABOUT THAT! YOU FOUGHT SHIRAYUKI AGAIN?! WHAT HAPPENED?!  
"Well, I gotta give you credit when it comes to gathering information because you were right when you told us that Shukaku wasn't the only beast and that he was the weakest among his kind."  
"What you mean?"  
"She had one inside of her as well."  
"She had one beast? Which one?"  
"I believe it was the _Four-tails_. She called him: **Kurama.**"  
"What the fuck happened that night?!"

* * *

Midoriya wondered how to proceed against an immortal enemy when he saw the same red steam that Hayama used one night before.

"What is that thing?" He asked himself, and for his surprise, Shirayuki answered:  
"If they're right... This is... How you manipulate... Their power."

She struggled against something, while her eyes turned red, her pupils resembling an animal's. Midoriya waited, thinking about another course of action when he saw the steam gathering around her figure, taking form, becoming some kind of costume around her body, a costume made of red, dense steam. What caught his eye were the two tails swinging behind her when she finally stopped her energy gathering.

"_Two tails_?" Mirko-san, we may need some help-"  
"Shut up, Midoriya. Keep your weapon down, you idiot-" Mirko tried instructing Midoriya to avoid a fight in this residential area, but she was too late.

The girl lunged at Midoriya, breaking the sidewalk with the strength of her legs, her hands already turned into claws by the red mist, aiming at Midoriya's neck. He swung the Kusanagi coated with lightning towards the girl, just to see his **Raijin Blade** being deflected by her bare claws like it was nothing.

"What the hell-"

He had jumped back a few times, so the girl jumped after him, changing her direction at every jump, trying to make him fall for her faints. She jumped walls and light posts, until she finally touched the ground, managing to deceive him, starting the movement to go to his right, stopping midway, turning left, using one of her tails to push the ground, turning right again, catching him off-balance, her claws ripping flesh from his arm, going towards his face. Midoriya felt the attack coming to take his life and felt shocked for a moment, waiting for the pain but noticing something with his Blood Moon, something coming from above at top speed. The claw was about to touch his face, when Mirko's feet came from above, delivering an ax kick so powerful that half of the street was destroyed, sending debris everywhere, breaking water pipes and setting off car's alarms all around. Midoriya jumped away from the center of the crater and touched his arm, feeling a throbbing pain, followed by a hot sensation. He checked his arm and saw a cut so deep that he worried if he was going to be ok, his blood continuously flowing from his wound to the sidewalk. He could almost see the bone.

"**Magnetic Healing**"

He looked forward and saw that Mirko was still there, her feet above the girl's head, but suddenly, she was sent flying away, doing acrobatics while mid-flight, landing with her feet on a wall. Shirayuki, or whatever that was, got up, and her face wasn't happy. She felt blood coming from her forehead and looked up, becoming even more enraged than before. Midoriya was about to look at his wound when the girl left a loud scream that could very well be a howl. It was long and deep, like a wounded beast screaming in a frenzy, emanating energy all around, and for their surprise, two new tails grew behind her back, joining the other two, starting to transform her body just like Hayama's, but her skin wasn't becoming sandy-colored, it was becoming dark red. They just wondered what they were going to do when they heard the monster twisting its head, trying to speak:

_"Eee- Eeeeno- Eeee- Enough... ENOUGH!" _

The last part came out in her voice and the energy surge suddenly stopped, going off like a wave, exploding the nearby lights, shattering the nearby windows. Her damaged skin that had acquired some kind of red tone, slowly came back to normal and the four tails vanished before she went back to her normal self, falling to her knees, her dress and stockings shred to pieces, gasping for air while Midoriya touched the Kusanagi's handle, wondering if he should take advantage of the situation, but Mirko grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place. Their small fight caused a lot of damage and they could hear sirens coming from afar. The girl looked up and said:

"You even... Forced me... To use Kurama... What's... Wrong... With you people?"  
"We should be the ones asking that, what the hell did you just do?"  
"I told you... I just wanted to... Talk-" She looked around, also hearing the sirens, and spoke before vanishing:

"Perhaps... You're not good people at all... Perhaps... He was right." She vanished in the same white light they used one night ago, leaving both Mirko and Midoriya confused about what just happened.

Almost an hour later, after most of the cruisers and ambulances had already left, a black sedan entered the scene and from it, the chief of police came, walking directly at Mirko and Midoriya, who were both explaining what just happened to an association member.

"Well, that was fast. What happened here?"  
"You wouldn't believe." Mirko said while scratching her hair.

* * *

Shirayuki closed her eyes, walking slowly, taking deep breaths, her body was really hot, her head started spinning and suddenly she fainted, but instead of losing consciousness, she felt as if she was awakening from a long period of sleep. She blinked and found herself inside a dark room, looking around until she felt a presence behind her, turning to see a pair of orange eyes staring at her from the shadows.

_'So you're the new Jinchuriki.'_

_'...'_

_'Can't talk? You must be really scared.'  
__'I'm... I'm sorry... What did you say?! The new what? What... Are you?'  
__'Oy oy... Did you just ask what am I? Where are your manners, you brat?'  
__'I- I'm sorry... I mean... Who are you?'_

_'...'_

She just stared at the pair of eyes for a few moments before the eyes turned into a silhouette. She only felt fear for a second when she saw the monstrous face in front of her, feeling she was drowning, being pulled back into darkness.

From the shadows, Yamamoto walked towards her, looking at her body from up close before disappearing and reappearing inside the throne room.

"Your highness."  
"Speak."_  
_"I do not know how this happened, but the _Moon's soul_ has returned, and she has, somehow, suppressed Kurama's frenzy."  
"Did she now? How did she accomplish that? This is very interesting."

"..."

"You look concerned, what seems to be the matter?"  
"It appears the Nine-tails is too much for her to handle."  
"Yamamoto, I do not want excuses. I can see my goal in front of me, so do not dare to slow me down. Do whatever it takes to bring me the wanted results. The Moon's soul is not something to be taken delicately, the Moon's soul is my own essence."  
"Sir, she might end up corrupted."  
"And this should be my concern because?"

Yamamoto swallowed loudly.

"Have you forgotten to whom you owe your worthless lives? You should rejoice by the opportunity to give up your lives on my behalf, and so should her. You utilize my powers because I allow you to. Your useless bodies are nothing but vessels to nourish them."  
"Your highness-"  
"I sense dissatisfaction coming from you, so I recommend you to choose your next words carefully."

Yamamoto took a few more seconds to talk.

"I just... Do not want to see them perish again."  
"You seem to believe you are something resembling a father, Yamamoto, but you are not. You are the warden that commands my powers. I granted you the Mirror, so you could always reflect those who sought my powers. I do not remember ever ordering you to create bonds with the others, as their destiny is to perish for me."  
"Yes, your highness."  
"You were not expecting this from me, were you not? I can see in your heart how you resent me for coming back, threatening your beloved children."  
"No, your highness! I would never think something like that-"  
"Speak the truth, Yamamoto. I do despise liars, you should be aware of that."

The old man pressed his lips together and looked up to Tsukuyomi's feet.

"I do not want them to die."  
"So you are ordering me to stop, is that correct? You are declaring that their lives are more valuable than my purpose, correct?"  
"No, I am-"

So fast that he missed the action, Tsukuyomi was standing in front of him. He felt fear spreading through every fiber of his being, unable to move, his jaw locked.

"**Please, do continue... I find your self-consciousness... Risible.**"

He looked up, instantly regretting doing it so. The presence in front of him was the presence of a true god. The weight of his look was absurdly overwhelming, as if the whole moon was right there in front of him, pushing his body down, almost crushing it, making him unable to speak.

The Moon God stopped his energy flow and walked back to his throne while instructing:

"Go. Do what you desire, even if it means setting the girl free from the fox."  
"Your highness?!"  
"You heard me. I will allow you to proceed with your own judgment. What is more valuable to you, _your purpose_, or _your new family_? I will not punish you for your choice, I give you my word."  
"Why-"  
"I said you could go. You are free to choose, so go forth and choose."

The man looked confused but slightly bowed, disappearing, leaving Tsukuyomi alone.

But not quite.

"How entertaining. Their false sense of free will is always delightful to watch."

A female voice said from the shadows, as a woman appeared out of thin air. She had blond hair, just like Tsukuyomi, and was wearing a long black dress.

"Are you certain this plan will succeed?"  
"Was _you_ ever wrong, my lord?"

The god thought for a few seconds before ordering:

"See this step by step. I want nothing to veer from my plan."  
"As you wish."  
"And Elene, do not disappoint me as he did."  
"Have I ever?"

The woman walked until she was in front of him and placed on hand on her chest.

"As long as I exist as the **Moon's eye**, I will never allow you to walk blind, my lord." She knelt in front of his throne and kissed his hand before disappearing, leaving Tsukuyomi smiling while remembering her deviant plan.

* * *

"That's what happened. I made a mistake and ended up fighting the _Four-tails_ inside a residential area-"  
"Not, it wasn't."  
"What you mean? Of course it was a mistake. And if the fight continued-"  
"I'm not talking about the fight, I'm talking about the tails. I believe that wasn't the Four-Tails... I believe that was the _Nine-tails._"  
"The Nine-tails? Do you mean the strongest one? Are you sure?! I only saw four-"  
"I am sure. I'm the one studying them, remember?"  
"Right- I mean... At first, I thought it was the Two-tails, but after just a few minutes, it evolved to four. Do you have any idea why did that happen? Shukaku had only one."  
"I don't know."  
"You're saying you don't have this information, or that you don't want to share it with me?"  
"Ha-Ha. No, I really don't have this information, I only absorbed superficial information about them, like their colors and shapes. I know that between them there were two red and between these two, one was some kind of ape. This information about tails' progression is completely new to me."  
"Yea, that thing was definitely not an ape, I'm sure about that... It looked like some kind of wolf."  
"Wolf?"  
"Yea, it had pointy ears and claws."  
"Wolf's ears... Claws... Could it be that you saw a... Fox?"  
"What? A fox? Why?"  
"This was one of the few written information I found. One Kanji meant, well... It meant _Demonic fox_ or _Spirt fox_."  
"I don't know, Cath... Maybe. I believe a fox could also fit, although I never saw a fox with four tails."  
"Now it makes sense. Damn! Why didn't you talk to her? You could've obtained so much information."  
"I'm sorry if I don't trust people who tried to kill me every chance they have. People who hurt my mom and murdered my friend."

His expression twisted when he remembered that said friend _wasn't_ his friend anymore.

"Whatever. What is the plan moving forward?"  
"Well, since you're trying to throw me off from the real objective of this conversation, I'll be blunt. I'll go after the information about this new energy source. Alone!"  
"You're really stubborn, aren't you? I swear-"  
"And after that, I'm going after the **Rinnegan**."

Cathleen felt the impact of that word. She just stared at him, finally having confirmation that he really saw that inside of her head that night.

"So you really saw it."  
"I told you I did. I never knew I could obtain that. I believed the cursed was born as the cursed and was going to die as the cursed. If I knew I was wrong, I would've gone looking for it long ago."  
"I still think this is a terrible idea."  
"Have we met? Stick around, I'm full of terrible ideas." He turned towards the door, waving above his head.  
"Don't do anything stupid, Izuku... You can't trust them!"  
"Good night, Cath. Good night, Shinji-san."

Midoriya disappeared, appearing on the street, making the broom fall inside the bookstore, and Shinji suddenly asked:

"Wait, didn't he tell us that he couldn't teleport himself? How the hell did he do that?"

Cathleen almost ran out of the store to ask, but he was already gone. She turned and looked at Shinji with a concerned expression.

"Shinji... Did you notice?"  
"How he's changed?"  
"Something is very wrong with him... He wasn't like that three weeks ago."  
"As a guardian of their treasure, it's not up to me to meddle into their choices, you know that."  
"But this isn't about your duty or your family, Shinji... This is about the freaking world!"  
"I know... And there's nothing we can do about it. The power to choose resides in the strong."

Cathleen looked outside again, imagining what the future reserved for them.

"What are we going to do, Shinji? How do we stop this?"  
"I don't know, dear... I don't know."

* * *

Midoriya kept walking towards the subway, making his way home.

_'Do you have any information about the Rinnegan?'  
'Absolutely. The Rinnegan was once considered the eye that had the power over life and death. The holder was granted control over these powers, assuming the role of a god. It was said by lesser gods, that in times of disorder, the one who wields the Rinnegan was sent down from the heavens to become either the god of creation, who would calm the world or the god of destruction, who would reduce everything to nothingness. I do not know the specific power it provides, but I do know its power is divided into six parts.'  
__'Interesting.'  
__'It is indeed. Looking for it should be fun.' _The venomous voice answered inside his head as he walked.  
_'I already told you this isn't a joke.'  
__'Mortals have a very dull sense of humor. I cannot refrain myself from being eager to go into a quest to retrieve a lost artifact. This will probably be dangerous, so I must participate in order to prepare myself.'  
__'Prepare yourself for what?'  
__'Prepare myself to take down those maggots.'  
__'You're really assertive, aren't you?'  
__'Perhaps I am.'  
__'Changing the subject... Have you found Fuujin and Suijin yet?'  
__'Not yet. They hid deep down inside your chakra, fearing for their lives, I suppose. How amusing it is to see that these gods are still pathetic.'  
__'You lost to a god, didn't you? Susanoo was the one who killed you-'_

After these words, Midoriya had to stop walking because the rage of the being inside his head was so overwhelming that his head started to hurt. Orochi hissed, deadly:

_'I... DID NOT... LOSE!'_

The hiss inside his head made Midoriya worried for a second.

_'Calm down. What the hell is wrong with you?'  
__'That vermin... That maggot... He dared to call himself a god when he never faced me head-on.'  
__'Then, how did you lose?'_

_'...'_

_'Orochi?'  
__'I must return to my search.'  
__'I guess this is a touchy subject for you, huh? Fine, I won't bring this up again."_

"..."

Midoriya was thinking if he should fly home when he remembered something he wanted to ask for some time:

_'Oh, so the reason I can't use wind anymore is that they went into hiding? That would explain why my wind techniques aren't working anymore.'  
__'Perhaps, but it is only a matter of time before I find them, and when I do, I will relieve you of the burden they represent.'  
'That won't be necessary.'  
'Do not worry, this is for our sake... Everything for us to achieve our goal.'_  
_'I already told you it won't be necessary.'_ Midoriya tried to repeat but the presence inside his head was already gone.

"Raiju." He said and the wolf severed their connection, making Midoriya feel a sharp pain on his head when the wolf isolated the waves connected to Orochi. Midoriya could feel the judgment coming from his companion.

_'I know what you're going to say-'  
'I wasn't going to say anything. It was your decision to communicate with that thing, but I must warn you that if she manages to consume Fuujin and Suijin, we might have trouble in our hands. She said our goals, not your goals. Do you believe she won't try to consume them the first chance she has? Do you really believe she would deliver their power to you?'  
'Do I look that naïve?'_  
_'Then why-'_

Midoriya looked behind him, spotting Edgeshot following him close behind, folding himself between two houses.

_'Are you sure she can't hear us?'_  
_'Yes.'_  
_'It's a good thing you help Fuujin and Suijin seal themselves inside the ravine. I needed more time to create a plan to deal with this situation and that move bought me plenty.'_  
_'I don't believe it will take long for her to notice the ravine. The ravine isn't actually inside your head... It's connected to it, but your mind is only the door.'_  
_'I guess for now I have no other choice than returning to my normal life. I need to set things straight and continue my plans.'_  
_'That would be for the best, but if I may add, you should get rid of that sword while you're at school surrounded by children. While you roam at night, it is a good idea to carry an eight-headed snake in the form of a legendary sword, but when you're at school, something could go wrong and-'_  
_'I thought about that and the truth is that I can't leave it behind. What if I'm attacked again? The Kusanagi is my only weapon against deities.'_

After a short pause, Raiju said as if he just remembered something.

_'I forgot to tell you earlier, I've found Toga Himiko.'_

_'Where?'  
__'Currently, she is inside the league of villains hideout.'  
__'Currently?'  
__'Yes, at this exact moment.'_

Midoriya stopped to tie his shoes.

_'Should we prepare to go there?'  
__'No, we're going home.'  
__'You don't seem disturbed by this.'  
__'Why would I? It was inevitable. She is a villain after all.'  
__'I remember hear you distinctly say that she was just a scared child.'  
__'And she still is, but that doesn't change the fact that she is a villain. Child or not, you can't allow someone to do the things she's done.'  
__'Your feeling of betrayal is misplaced, she didn't lie to you.'  
__'Well, she didn't correct me, did she? When I said she never killed someone, she just stood silent. I thought she never killed someone before, but I was wrong. She killed innocent people before, Raiju.'_

_'...'_

_'It was a good thing though, you don't need to be cautious with this subject. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have started my plan.'  
__'Well, that is true. I just wish you could be more empathetic.'  
__'I can't mix things anymore, even if I want to. I can't see her by who she is and ignore her actions. I can't ignore what they do anymore, even if I agree that they are in the right to act like that. I can't allow a father to avenge their son's murder by killing the murderer. I can't allow them to spill their pain on others just because I pity them. I guess this is what responsibility is.'  
__'What the emperor said really stuck inside your mind. I wish we had met him months ago, it would've saved us so much trouble.'  
__'Ha-ha.'  
__'So you're next step is to go after the Rinnegan, correct?'_

_'...'_

Midoriya's silence was filled with some kind of amusement.

_'Umm? Oh. you were lying to Cathleen. What you really want is the energy source.'  
__'Yep. I never intended to look for some unknown power... I don't even know what this Rinnegan will require from me, but I'm not going to try my luck again... I already lost too much to achieve the power I currently have. When I think about it, I understand better now... You see... It hit me the other day... You know the cursed fruit I ate? When Kaguya ate the same fruit, she gained powers of a god, powers that couldn't be measured, she was able to absorb the natural elements all by herself, but I have gained nothing even remotely closer. A slight increase in my energy capacity? Are you kidding me? Something was wrong with that fruit, and if I were to guess, Tsukuyomi is the one responsible for that. Now, if I find a way to store more energy, I could use my Susanoo without restrictions... I would be able to maintain my Blood Moon and use my techniques more often.'  
__'Well, now that we know for sure that Tsukuyomi was the one responsible for restoring the cursed fruit, we can speculate that he had some kind of objective behind that action. Perhaps his purpose was this very outcome.'  
__'Could be, but for now, I must ask Hawks' help in finding someone able to translate this thing.' _He touched his jacket, indicating the scroll inside his pocket.  
_'What about Cathleen?'  
__'She's terrified of Orochi, so I can't trust her opinion or her information right now. Fear clouds people's judgment.'  
__'Her fear isn't unjustified. Yamata no Orochi is a major threat, but you keep ignoring the signs for some odd reason.'  
__'Well, then I believe it's time to fill you in on my idea.'  
__'Ummm?'_

He turned and faced the place where Edgeshot just hid again, speaking louder so the hero could hear him:

"Edgeshot-san, I'm going to use my **Godspeed** to get home faster, so I guess I'll see you there?"

He smirked to the hero who leaned out of his hiding place with a disappointed expression. Midoriya didn't wait for a response, using his power to run, sharing his next steps while the city passed by in a blur.

* * *

After the Hosu's incident, the 1-A was finally back at school again. Midoriya was a little late, thinking about what Aizawa would say after his absence, not caring much about it. This all felt like a colossal joke. The school had lost its purpose for all the effects. The moment he made his way inside the school, he felt Aizawa's presence inside the teacher's offices, so he walked fast-paced towards the classroom, walking in, facing the entire class. They all went quiet at first, then a few started asking what happened in Hosu and if he was ok. Midoriya saw Momo and Iida closing their expressions, wondering why didn't they tell everyone what happened. He decided to start his plan, going to the front of the class, feeling Aizawa on his way.

"Good Morning. I would like to make an announcement." Everyone felt confused by his intensity until he said:  
"From this moment forward, I'll be stepping down from my position as the class representative. Yaoyorozu-san will probably inherit the position if she's willing, or if you want, you can make a new vote-"

Yaoyorozu and Iida weren't expecting that, but the girl wondered why Midoriya said _you_ can make a new vote, and not _we_.

"Why are you stepping down, man?" Kirishima asked.  
"It's... Complicated, Kirishima-kun, but I'm sure this is the best for us."

He saw Aizawa walking down the corridor with his sixth sense and went to his seat, passing by Bakugou who didn't look at his direction and by Tokoyami who nodded once, aware of what was going on.

After Aizawa's warning about the incoming tests, they started organizing group studies. Midoriya looked at them for a few minutes, until he got up, packing his things, and left the class. He was almost out of the school when he felt the presence, followed by the touch on his shoulder. He turned and saw Yaoyorozu. Iida was further behind her, close to a wall, his hands closed into fists.

"Can I help you with something, Yaoyorozu-san?" His voice had some kind of polite harshness that didn't pass unnoticed by her.  
"What are you planning?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"For you to give up on your duty as the representative, something must be about to happen... I'm asking you what are you planning."  
"Look, Yaoyorozu-san... I really don't want to be disrespectful here, but if you keep coming at me like that, we're going to have a problem. As for my plans, they don't concern you, excuse me."

He turned to leave but felt another touch. This time, his body didn't react in time because he wasn't expecting this. He found himself paralyzed by the flashing red light in front of him. After a few seconds where he noticed her stance while standing in his way, using the One for All on her hands that were holding his shirt. He blinked a few times and asked:

"What is this?"

"..."

"This is an assault, Class Representative... Please, let me go."  
"No."  
"What you mean by no? Are we going to stay like this until tomorrow? Back off-"  
"Midoriya-kun, please tell me you're still you." She shook him and his expression changed.

Midoriya sighed, tired of this bullshit, so he slapped her hand, looking directly into her eyes:

"I won't... Because I can't. I'm not the Midoriya you knew, and I'll never be him ever again. He died within his ignorance and naivety. He died so I could be born."  
"What in god's name are you talking about?"

He took a deep breath before taking a step closer, too close to her, invading her personal space. He felt Iida behind him, taking a step closer to probably intervene if things were to escalate, slightly amused by his self-confidence. Midoriya tried to refrain himself from being edgy, trying to be his old self even if slightly because he felt some kind of urgency to explain things to Momo as if he owned her that at least.

"You want to know something, Yaoyorozu-san? I read some interesting books about the human soul the other day." He paused and looked over her shoulder, speaking without meeting her gaze:  
"It was said that a person's soul is composed of his own essence, meaning that everything that you _think, do, or feel_ is in theory, part of your soul. What it's also written is that said essence can be affected by the environment where the soul's owner exists. So, let's just imagine this: You, who was raised in a wealthy, functional family, having everything, cannot understand what true pain or madness is because those concepts never crossed your reality. There are isolated cases linked to genetic, of course, I know that every individual is unique, but you can't deny they got a point here. Imagine your son is a pathological psychopath... What do you think would happen to him if he were to be raised inside a loving and caring family? Of course, he wouldn't be able to feel love for others, but his soul would be shaped in a way where he couldn't behave differently, and his urges would probably be suppressed. That's why most of the psychopaths have some kind of suffering or trauma connected to their past that led them to become what they are. Now, if your already shaped soul were to be placed inside an unfamiliar environment, then according to them, your soul could be partially _altered_. Altered is not really the best word to describe this, but it will do for now. Let's go with this: When your soul is placed inside a completely different environment, it starts to absorb whatever is around, to the point where the shock between who you are and who you are becoming, opens multiple cracks on your already shaped soul. Every single one of these new cracks will be closed by this new environment, every void will be filled and when it's over, your new soul will be like a broken glass cup that was glued together. You will never feel whole because, at every movement you do, you'll notice the friction between the intact parts against each other, and this will be a constant reminder that whatever you believed in, that belief cannot be made whole again. You'll feel that the new environment ripped off the feeling of innocence you had. Silly things as trusting people? It doesn't exist, because you'll always expect lies from them, because everyone has a reason to lie. Expect good from others? You'll always doubt their intentions, looking for their true purpose behind their actions, wondering if they only do good when someone's watching. Expecting love? Only hatred feels really appropriate to most of the situations... What would pull out your full potential? Protecting someone you love, or avenging someone you cared? I already felt both, and I assure you that the rage is a much more powerful motivator. It feels like love is something only small children do... Something too embarrassing to even think about."

Yaoyorozu kept in silence, absorbing everything. She gave it a little thought and asked in a whisper:

"Midoriya-kun... What did you see?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Because... Whatever it was... I want you to show me."

Midoriya's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! Out of the question."  
"I want to see as well... And I'll show you that you're wrong."  
"I said no!"

He took a step to the side, passing by her, starting to walk away again when she said:

"Let's make a wager. Show me what has damaged your soul, and I assure you it won't damage mine."  
"And what does this prove?"  
"That you have changed because _you wanted to_, not because _something made you_."  
"So you think I'm this shallow too, huh?" He whispered to himself but the girl listened.  
"No-"  
"Yaoyo- Momo-san, I don't care if I'm labeled as the worse of the worse if I can protect those who are dear to me, so the answer is still no... This is not something I would want to anyone."  
"Let me decide what I want. I assure you it won't change me, and then you'll see that you can live your life without this thing pairing over your head, like some kind of whispering demon, influencing in every decision you make."  
"And if it does? What if it changes you the same way it changed me? Would you be willing to wager your soul just to be right? Just to try to save me from this imaginary enemy?"  
"Yes, I would, because I know it won't."  
"I also thought nothing could change me... But I didn't know. You can believe yourself to be immune, to be strong-willed, but I assure you... You won't be."  
"Well, if it changes me, then I'll be the same as you."

She just said that and Midoriya heard the implication behind that silly phrase. The promise of another broken individual just like him was as appealing as it was revolting. For a moment, he wanted for her soul to be corrupted like his soul was, but at the same time, he wanted her away from the ugliness of this world. There was no way to conciliate. You either know, or you don't. When you take the first look into the abyss, you can never forget what you saw. Fighting villains were one thing, but knowing what the true villains do, that was something entirely different.

"This is not your call to make. I already said no."  
"No, this is not _YOUR_ call to make. I'm the one who decides over my life."

"..."

"What? Do you expect me to beg?"  
"I don't want you to beg... I want you to let this go... I want you to let _me_ go. You know what I have to do and I'll do it on my own."  
"I can't accept this... I won't accept this. Why?! Why are you the only one who has to be hurt for the greater good?"

That question hit so deep that it made him unable to answer, giving her time to consider her next words.

"I had enough if your arbitrary moral compass, so this ends now. You can either tell me, as my friend, or I'll force out of you."

Midoriya felt a shiver of anticipation after hearing those words. He had been itching for a fight lately and left a tiny smile spread through his face.

"What did you just say? _Friend_? You betrayed me and still dare to call yourself my friend?"  
"I betrayed you?! I told them that because they had to know that you were in contact with the League of Villains. Who would know if they weren't the ones responsible for your changes... If they weren't the ones somehow controlling you. You wouldn't tell us anything about what was going on with you, so what did you expect me to do? I did that for you!"

Midoriya narrowed his eyes, his voice sharper.

"You didn't do that for me... You did that for yourself. After everything we've been through, after everything I did for you-"  
"And I owe you my life, I know that... That's exactly the reason I had to do that. I was trying to save you... Even if from yourself."  
"You're the same as Cath... You were just trying to feel better because you believed I was cutting you out of my life. You were angry, and that's the reason you said that."

She was about to argue when Midoriya hissed:

"Don't lie. I could see in your eyes."  
"You're the one to talk about lies... All you did all this time was to lie to us-"  
"I was omitting the truth because it was the safest choice, Momo-san. If I chose not to tell you something, you can be damn sure that I had a good reason for that."  
"Huh?"  
"I really thought that of all people, you would understand why I didn't want to share my secrets with you."

She pressed her lips, suddenly understanding and remembering the night she was killed. She looked into his eyes, noticing how they were genuine right now, still cold, but overflowing with sincerity. She felt as if she was receiving a punch. It was all about protecting them? _Again_?

"I'm fighting against the world, Momo-san, and I can't have your lives as my responsibility as well... At least not now, with everything I have to deal with."  
"You promised Tokoyami-kun you would stop trying to protect us from behind our backs. We can take care of ourselves-"  
"Against the _Moon Clan_? Against the _Tailed-beasts_? Against a **god**?"

"..."

"We are not friends anymore, Momo-san, so you can leave me behind. You're not responsible for anything that happens to me from now on. I'm just the guy that saved you once or twice and became your classmate."

She just glared at him, imagining how not to sound like a liar.

"Would you believe me if I say I'm sorry?

Midoriya stared at her expression and sighed.

"I would, but it doesn't change the fact that I will never trust you anymore."  
"Then, I am sorry... I was wrong about the reason you were keeping things from us. I shouldn't have allowed my... Anger to take the best of me... And I wish I hadn't been so scared."  
"Scared? Scared of what?"  
"When I saw you after you defeated the One-tail... I saw your _other half_."  
"And you believed the villains were responsible for that?"  
"Who else? I knew the moment our eyes met... That wasn't you... And the feeling of seeing the person you like, gone-" She just bit her lip, realizing she just confessed to him again.  
"And I liked you, more than you can imagine, but it's all in the past now."

She just stared at his cold eyes, not a single trace of pity or regret. She then took another course.

"I understand... Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to make you tell me everything."  
"Huh?!"  
"You heard me."  
"And how exactly are you going to accomplish that?"  
"By fighting you."  
"By fighting- Are out of your mind?"  
"Maybe I am."  
"Momo-san... You don't know what you're talking about, so I'll just head home before we both do something we might regret, and please, don't attack me again because I don't want to hurt you. I'll just-"

Midoriya blinked and lost the movement she made again, appearing right next to him with an overheating sound on her whole body, the energy becoming red around her wrists and legs, as she stood there, a few centimeters apart, letting the One for All flow. The power surge was so strong that her hairband tore, making her hair fall around her face. Midoriya felt real danger emanating from her, wondering how strong she really was right now, because this was nothing compared to a few moments ago when she used to grab his shirt. Midoriya tried to think about something clever or intimidating to say, but her figure was completely different. Her eyes were wide open, her fighting stance perfect, her power flowing everywhere and that damn loose hair floating around. All these small details took away his attention, making him speak without thinking for a moment:

"You're really pretty with your hair loose."

His mouth fell open in shock after registering what he just said. Yaoyorozu's cheeks became pink, but her face remained calm.

"Thanks. Now, what should we do next? Should I fight you until you tell me the truth? I guess this is the only way to communicate with you... With my fists."

Midoriya sighed, trying to remain cool after his minor slip. He thought for a few seconds and said:

"Could you give me some time to think about this? When I'm back next week I'll-"  
"Next week?"

_'Aw, shit.'_

"What you mean by next week? Where are you going?"  
"Oy... Aren't you being a little intrusive right now, Momo-san? You're stepping way over the line."  
"I don't care."  
"Sigh... It's not like I care about telling you, I just think you're being really noisy right now, but if you insist, I'm going to help my mom with a few things on our house. I don't know if you heard about an explosion that happened three weeks ago. Anyway, that explosion damaged part of our house, so I'm going to help her with the repairs."  
"Oh, let me call her to offer my help as well. I do have her number from that time we went to rescue you in the middle of the night, remember? Hold on for a second let me get my phone."

Midoriya's expression became unfriendly as she placed her hand inside her bag, never looking away from his face. She took her cellphone and glanced towards the contact list, and pressed the call button, but before she could put it in her ear, Midoriya's finger tapped the end call button.

"I'd probably believe you some time ago, but I know better now, so will you stop with the evasiveness? Where. Are. You. Going?"  
"Momo-san... I-"  
"At least once, tell the _damn_ truth."

Midoriya faced her for some time before deciding.

"Someplace where I can become stronger."  
"How?"  
"I don't know yet. I'll find out when I get there."  
"You don't know or you don't want me to know?"  
"I really don't know."

"..."

"Is that all? Can I go?"  
"Why?"  
"What you mean why? I have a home to go back-"  
"Why do you want to become stronger?"  
"Ummm... To fight a goddamnit god?! Do you understand we're talking about an actual god? Tsukuyomi! I need more power if I'm ever going to try to defeat him."  
"All right. Where is this place you're going?"  
"Momo-san? What the hell is this? Why are you being so pushy?"  
"Because _I want to_. Where is it?"  
"Oh really? Two can play this game: _I don't know._"

"..."

"What? Why am I being so evasive? _Because I want to_."

She pressed her lips for a second, trying not to smile, and Iida was there, next to them.

"Iida-san." Midoriya greeted, not looking away from Yaoyorozu's face.  
"Is everything okay, Yaoyorozu-san?"  
"Yes, everything is fine."  
"Cool."

Midoriya took advantage and turned to leave when he heard Iida's question:

"Going to continue the Hero Killer's job?"

That made Midoriya's body stagger. His first instinct was to turn and punch Iida in his idiotic face, but he suppressed it, slowly turning, glaring at the blue-haired boy. He looked straight into Iida's eyes and took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"You know what? Screw you, Iida-kun! Screw all of this! I'm tired of trying to protect you from the truth- Actually, you know what?! I don't want your shitty judgment anymore, so I'll make an exemption just for you. I'll show you."  
"Show me what?" Iida asked, his face showing only disgust.  
"The truth about your _brother_."

That mention of his brother, made Iida's lose his composure. He leaned forward as if he was going to run towards Midoriya when Yaoyorozu grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place. He turned and she slightly shook her head once while whispering:

"Don't."

Iida turned and almost growled at Midoriya:

"Don't you dare talk about my brother. He is good... He is a real hero, something you'll never-"  
"Great. Do you want answers on why I didn't turn the Hero Killer in?"  
"Because you're just like him! Because you're a villain as well."  
"Heh, I can see why you're angry, Iida-kun... And I can also see that you really have second thoughts about your brother."  
"WHAT?! I DON'T-"  
"You want to know why Stain attacked your brother if he only goes after fake heroes, don't you? You want to know the reason Stain chose him, don't you?"

Iida's expression changed, and he couldn't answer, astonished.

"Come with me, and I'll give you the answers."

Midoriya stopped right at the exit, looking over his shoulder to the two. Iida was struggling, thinking about going with Midoriya, but at the same time, wondering if the boy was trustworthy. Midoriya looked at Yaoyorozu and, after considering for a while, added:

"You know what? You too, Momo-san. You were so eager a few seconds ago, weren't you? Whatever... I'll show you as well."

The girl didn't wait and walked decided until she was right next to him, looking over her shoulder to Iida, who also walked forward. Midoriya looked to his right and left, taking another deep breath, thinking if what he was about to do wasn't too stupid. He was angry and he knew that he shouldn't make harsh decisions while angry, but he had enough of their attitude. He then had an idea: He took off his cellphone and started recording, turning the camera towards Iida, who frowned, confused about what he was doing.

"This is the last time you'll be seeing yourselves. This is a farewell video. You, Iida Tenya, and you, Yaoyorozu Momo will die today... And from your remains, a new version of yourselves will emerge. This video isn't for you, this video is for the future you. Now, to one of the most important questions: What would you say is the greatest asset of a hero?"

He aimed his cellphone to Yaoyorozu, who narrowed her eyes before answering, trying to find the meaning behind his question but playing his game anyway.

"Righteousness. A true hero is a beacon of righteousness and goodness."

Midoriya turned to Iida and he also answered, thinking about his brother:

"A hero has to inspire people with his virtue. He has to be kind and humble, always taking other's safety into account. A hero is selfless. This is how a true hero should be... This is how my brother-"  
"That's good enough." Midoriya stopped the video and whispered, looking towards the sun that was about to go down.  
"When the sun comes up tomorrow, I want you to remember: _You wanted this_. You gave up the chance of being happy for the chance to understand."

Yaoyorozu looked at his face and felt nervous for a moment, but the boy interrupted her thoughts:

"Let's go... To the beginning of your last night on this earth."

As he energized his feet, running out of the school while followed by the two, the last ray of sunlight disappeared behind the horizon, leaving just a faint glow, slowly disappearing from view, giving place to the darkness. Cold... Frightening... Inevitable.

* * *

It was almost midnight when they stopped on the first rooftop. Midoriya sat on the ledge, not bothering about the five store's height, while Yaoyorozu stood beside him. Iida was slightly further in the back, not wanting to go near the ledge.

"Why all this trouble? It took us almost 5 hours to get here... Why did you make us run around the city?"  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to lose Edgeshot when he's tailing you?"  
"Edgeshot?"  
"Yes, he's the hero assigned to follow me after I leave school and home."

"..."

"Now that I finally managed to lose him, we can begin, but before we start, I have an important thing to say." He got up and turned, facing Yaoyorozu and Iida.  
"From this moment forward, I'm not your _friend_, I'm not your _classmate_, I'm not on _your side_. Expect everything from me, from aggressiveness to actual physical harm."

Yaoyorozu couldn't believe her ears, but the boy stood there, staring at them for a few more seconds, before sitting again after simply warning them he was to be considerate dangerous from now on.

"Lesson number one: Heroes are also human, and human nature is disgusting. You who have lived your entire life suppressing your instincts, wouldn't understand, but those who embraced these instincts once, cannot go back to how they were before. I'll give you some examples: You never starved, so you don't know what would you do to acquire food if ever were in this position. You were never poor, so you wouldn't know what you'd do to get yourself out of poverty. You only truly know human nature when you see them at their worst moment."

He pointed down and Iida approached to see what he was trying to show them. Yaoyorozu narrowed her eyes, wondering if she was seeing wrong. They were just seeing what could only be a hero receiving something from an ordinary guy. Midoriya suddenly started speaking with a monotonous voice, his eyes becoming red:

_"Any problems?"  
__"Nah, man... Shit's been quiet since you took care of that fucker. Who would've thought that those dumbasses would send someone to sell their shit right here-"  
__"I already warned you to not talk about this here! There are heroes with super hearing, you retard."  
__"Aw, my bad, my bad. Everything has been great since you arrested that criminal, Hero-san."_

_"..."_

_"So... Same time next week?"_

_"..."_

_"What?! You know this is the shit. This mix is stronger, but who gives a shit if a couple of addicts OD? This gives 10 times a better kick than the previous one, you already know that... Your hero job will be easy peasy while you're on this."  
__"Next week. Bring my cut as well."  
__"Will do. Thanks for keeping us safe, Hero-san."_

They saw the hero leaving, stashing a package inside his costume, and Midoriya turned, facing both Yaoyorozu and Iida.

"So? What are you waiting for? Shouldn't we go and arrest him? Look, he has a new customer."

Midoriya pointed and they saw a girl approaching. Yaoyorozu was speechless, seeing that this girl could be the same age as her. She was twitchy and her clothes were a mess. Midoriya dubbed again:

_"Damn, Chi-chan, what the fuck happened to you? You're a fucking mess."  
__"Hey, cmon- I just saw Kaze-sama leaving... You got some, don't you?"  
__"You have money?"  
__"I'm short... But we can work something out, right? You know I'm good, right? How about a small one? If you help me out, I'll help you out."  
__"Nah, I don't know... You're disgusting right now, girl, when was the last time you took a shower?"  
__"Gimme a fucking break, all right? I was thrown out yesterday... I just want a fix to help me get on my feet, ok? C'mon man."_

The guy looked around and thought for a few seconds before nodding towards an alley, making Yaoyorozu gasp.

"Yes, you got it. You know what's going to happen, don't you? Guys? There's a drug deal and some solicitation happening down there, are you guys just going to keep watching?" Midoriya asked without any trace of scoff on his voice. After nothing from the two, he took off his cellphone and called someone.

"Maybe you're waiting for this." He waited for a few seconds and placed on the speaker.  
"Hawks, I'm calling in me chip. Say it."

Hawks voice answered with a hint of anger:

_"You're really an asshole, Midoriya. Fine. I, Hawks, grant you, as a pro-hero, permission to act on my behalf."_ He hanged up shortly after and Midoriya got up.

"You have permission to act. The number **#3** hero gave you permission to act on his behalf, so every action you take from now on is within the law. What are you going-"

He never finished his question, because Yaoyorozu was already jumping down from the rooftop, aiming at the lower floors balconies. Midoriya faced Iida who was still shocked, but after noticing Yaoyorozu's response, ran towards the fire escape of the building they were to go down and aid her.

Midoriya also jumped down and suddenly remembered that he couldn't use wind anymore.

_'Oh, crap.'_ He thought while throwing the Kusanagi on the ground.

"**Switch**"

He felt the dizziness when he touched the ground, looking up to catch the incoming sword, almost missing the catch because he was seeing double. He sheathed the weapon while thinking:

_'Is there a way to get around this dizziness? This isn't going to be good in a fight.'_

He waited for a few seconds and Yaoyorozu appeared, running with a crazy expression.

"Where are they?!" She asked, and Midoriya pointed to an adjacent alley. Iida also arrived, running all together with Yaoyorozu while Midoriya followed. They arrived in the alley at the same time and saw the girl on her knees while the man was taking off his pants. They both were startled and Yaoyorozu pushed forward, grabbing and pushing the man against a wall. Iida also went to her side, providing cover while she immobilized the drug-dealer.

"Oy... What the fuck are you doing? Who the fuck are you-"  
"Silence! You're under arrest."  
"Arrest?! Who the fuck are you, kid? You can't arrest me, you fucking brat... And this was consensual- AAAAAARGH."

The man screamed when Yaoyorozu twisted his arm harder, and Midoriya asked:

"Why are you hurting him, Momo-san? _He's already immobilized._"

The girl felt that question as if she was tased. She started breathing faster and asked Iida to hold the man. She turned and knelt next to the girl.

"Are you ok? Has he hurt you somehow-"  
"What the fuck are you talking about? I don't need your help. This is hero abuse, why the hell are you hurting him for?"  
"He was... He was going to give you drugs for-"  
"SO FUCKING WHAT?"

"..."

"Hey, don't listen to her, I don't know anything about drugs."

Midoriya felt another person approaching through his sixth sense and took a step to the right, pressing his back against a wall and crossing his arms, waiting for the last part of this test to happen.

"Good evening, kids."

They all turned and saw the hero from earlier. Yaoyorozu and Iida closed their expression and the man asked:

"May I ask what are you doing to these two?"  
"We're placing them under arrest." Yaoyorozu answered.  
"Arrest? On what grounds? Are you even out of school yet? You three shouldn't be here at all."  
"This man is a drug dealer... But I guess you already know that." Iida said, and Midoriya tried to hide a smile.  
"Let him go, kid." He pointed to the armlock Iida was giving the man, but the boy didn't move.  
"I told you to let him go. Are you disobeying a hero's direct order?"

Iida looked at Yaoyorozu and at Midoriya before setting the man free.

"Good choice. Now, I don't know why are the three of you doing this, but this man is a drug-dealer all right. A drug-dealer that is doing this because I asked him to. This is an operation to catch major suppliers. Do you get it? You're right now interfering with an _undercover mission_."

Iida's mouth fell open and he said:

"We thought... We thought he was- We didn't know he was working in a-"  
"Of course you didn't know. You're so going to regret doing this. I'm going to call your school first thing in the morning to report this. You're breaking the law... You're not entitled to act as pro-heroes, placing people under arrest... Are you kidding me?"  
"We had-" Iida started, but Yaoyorozu touched Iida's shoulder. Her face was solely on Midoriya's expression. She understood in one second, after seeing his amused gaze towards them, and asked:

"You're lying, aren't you?"  
"What?!"  
"There is no undercover operation. You're protecting him because he is _your_ dealer. The drugs inside your costume that you got from him earlier are for you. And you're probably protecting him so he can keep dealing for you, right?"

The pro-hero stared at her for a few seconds and smirked.

"You have a very fertile mind, girl. I have no idea what you talking about, but I advise you to get out of here while I still allow you."  
"We're not going anywhere." Iida hissed, pissed by being easily fooled.  
"Oh, you want to play tough? How about this: Hey, drug-dealer, what happened to your arm?"  
"Huh?"

The man asked, but before they could blink, the hero created something out of thin air, throwing it at the man's arm, breaking it with ease. Midoriya noticed it was some kind of boomerang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! WHAT THE FUCK... OH MY FUCKING GOD... AAAAAAARHG... YOU BROKE MY FUCKING ARM-"  
"Calm down for a second and please explain to me what happened here, citizen. How were you hurt?"

The man was panting while pressing his arm but suddenly looked at the two teens that were in shock.

"These two... They broke my arm for no reason."  
"WHAT-" Yaoyorozu shouted and the pro-hero laughed out loud.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh my... Now that's a crime. You saw them doing it too, right, young girl?"

He turned to the girl who was sitting on the ground and she pressed her lips before the hero whispered:

"If you saw it, I may have to give you a _reward_ later, you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"  
"I- Yes... I saw it too... They did it."

The two were speechless and the hero continued:

"Now, I have no other choice than putting the three of you under arrest."  
"You filthy-" Iida started, but Midoriya finally took part in it.  
"All right, that would be enough. Hey, Hero-san."

The man turned and faced him, wondering why he had a feeling that he saw this boy somewhere before.

"How about we forget everything that happened here tonight? You don't call this in and we'll forget what we saw here? We promise to never meddle into your business again. How does that sound?" Midoriya said with an innocent smile.  
"Business? What are you talking-"

Midoriya's smile instantly vanished, giving place to his cold expression.

"Don't play with me, Kazehaya. And don't make me tell Jin that you're the one who has been dealing behind his back this whole time."

The man opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Huh? No response? Yea, I heard your small talk with him. _Your cut next week_, huh? I wonder what Jin will do to you when he hears that you're the one stabbing him in the back."  
"How do you know-"  
"It doesn't matter how I know, just that I know."  
"All right, all right... I'll let you off this time-"  
"_What did you just say to me?_"

Midoriya used his unspoken enhancement and the man remembered. After seeing black lightning involving the boy's arms and legs, he remembered where he knew this boy from.

"You're the... You're the **Raijin**."  
"_I asked what the hell did you say to me?_"  
"I- I'm sorry... I meant- I didn't mean any disrespect... I just- Please... Don't tell him about this... I'm begging you."  
"That's better." He stopped his energy flow and turned, walking away.  
"Let's go, you two."  
"Huh?! How about them?!"  
"What about them?"  
"They're criminals!" Iida almost shouted.  
"Yes, they are. And how are you going to prove that? He has two civilians that will swear you're the ones that assaulted them, and he's the pro-hero, not you... You're just children playing with your quirks late at night."  
"Hawks gave us permission-"  
"Do you know how easy they can overturn this? They'll just say the message was directed to my cellphone, therefore, it was meant for me, not you two."

"..."

"There is no way out of this, let's go."

"..."

"Let's go!"  
"No... This isn't right." Yaoyorozu looked at the girl who was staring at her with a strange affected face.  
"Let me help you. Come with me-" She tried to take the girl away from those two but she moved away from her hand.  
"Don't touch me. Leave us alone." She wasn't looking Yaoyorozu in the eyes, facing the floor instead.

Yaoyorozu kept looking around while opening and closing her mouth, trying to find a way out of that situation, and Midoriya almost gave up on his plan, seeing her helpless expression, remembering when he was the one trapped inside that same madness, but he turned his back on her and said:

"I already told you two, let's go... Now."

He walked away and after a few seconds of walking, he looked over his shoulder and saw the two following him.

"Midoriya-kun... Please... Help her-"  
"I already told you that we can't-"

Midoriya felt the bump when Iida pushed him against a wall, his eyes shining with tears and anger.

"You... You orchestrated this... You... Piece of shit!"

Midoriya grabbed his fist and squish it a little, making him let go.

"No, I didn't. They had this going for a few weeks now. I just used their meeting as our first lesson."  
"He knows you... He knows you from somewhere."  
"Of course he knows me."  
"Huh?"  
"So people still have no idea, huh? That's good."  
"No idea about what?"  
"You could say that I'm taking part in our city underworld."  
"Midoriya-kun... What does that mean?"  
"It means that I'm a part of this reality. I have a role to play in this criminal part of town."  
"You're saying... You're a real criminal?"  
"Ummm... Yes... And no."

"..."

"I know what you're thinking and I'll answer all your questions at the end of the night... For now, let's continue-"  
"No!" Iida hissed.  
"Why not, Iida-kun?"  
"I- I don't want to do this... I want to help that girl and arrest them."  
"You can try, but I already told you what will happen if you do that. You can't help those who don't want to be helped."  
"NO, MIDORIYA-KUN!" Yaoyorozu shouted while also grabbing his collar, softer, as if she was holding onto him not to fall, her face stained with tears.  
"THIS IS THE SAME AS LOSING YOUR HUMANITY! THIS ISN'T RIGHT... WE CAN'T GIVE UP ON THEM! PLEASE!"

Midoriya saw his old self in the reflection of her tears but noticed his current self reflected on her eyes as well. He sighed:

"I understand your frustration, Momo-san, but you told me you could handle anything that I showed you, and this is only the beginning. If you can't handle this, I don't know if you can go on."

She just looked down, still crying, and Midoriya gently moved her hands before energizing his feet.

"If you can still believe in your resolve, let's continue... We have a few more places to go to."

They remained still for a few seconds but obeyed and followed the boy inside the dark one more time.

* * *

Midoriya sat on a ledge again, but this time, Yaoyorozu and Iida did the same. They just stared at the lights down there and didn't say a thing for a few minutes. Midoriya took his cellphone out and browsed between videos and audio files. He found what he was looking for and placed the cellphone on the ledge beside him. They heard someone speaking and Iida instantly looked towards it, wondering if he was hearing right:

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Of course, they love me... What isn't to love? I destroyed that villain back there, he didn't even see me. I wonder if I'll get a statue in this square, you know... Because he was a wanted criminal and there were so many people around. They were chanting for me, did you hear? Hahahahaha."  
"You sure are good, **Ingenium-san**."  
__"I'm more than good, Maeda. This district is going to be crime-free and my face will be all over Tokyo someday, you'll see. The top ten awaits me."_

Midoriya tapped his cellphone and the audio stopped. Iida was staring at him with an incredulous expression.

"This was recorded before he was attacked, and somehow, Stain heard this. The police department found footage and this audio from his agency and used it to try and find clues after the attack, so I managed to get ahold of this part to show you one day."

"..."

"That was the reason Stain attacked your brother."

Iida's lips started to tremble and he looked away. Midoriya kept talking while looking forward:

"I don't believe he was wrong. There's nothing wrong with believing in yourself and being proud of your own power, but those were not the selfless and humble characteristics the Hero Killer valued on heroes, so he picked your brother because of that. I believe the reason he wasn't instantly killed was exactly that this was his only flaw."

"..."

"Momo-san, are you okay?"

Yaoyorozu was facing Iida and leaned towards Midoriya, getting closer, enough to slap him once. Midoriya felt the sharp pain on his cheek and faced her, seeing how disgusted she was. She covered her mouth and looked away from him as well, making the boy remain in silence for some time. After at least five minutes, Iida got up.

"I have... I have to go."  
"Iida-san, are you-" Yaoyorozu was about to ask something but the boy just ran out of there, leaving only dust behind.  
"He needs time processing everything."  
"You had that audio this whole time... You were waiting for this to happen, weren't you?"  
"I was, but why are you speaking as if I did a bad thing?"  
"You hurt him for no reason... You played with his emotions and soiled his brother's name."  
"Did I?! Because to me, his brother did that _by himself_. Why are you accusing _me_? You were the ones who wanted answers. I'm just the one providing those answers to you."  
"How can you stay so calm with all this? How can you? Are you still human, Midoriya-kun?"  
"I am, or at least I think I still am."  
"Then how can you standby and watch all of this?"  
"Who said I just standby and watch?"  
"Huh?"  
"Ummm... Do you remember a pro-hero named _El Tigre_? He was injured a month ago."  
"Yes... It was all over the news... He's still in a coma and they never captured the culprit-"  
"I did that."

Yaoyorozu just felt the wind blowing on her face while her gaze was locked in his expression, his hair moving with the breeze and his eyes seeing things she could only imagine.

"You did what?" She whispered.  
"I'm the one who attacked him. I'm the one that placed him in a coma."  
"You- Why?"  
"Because he tried to rape a girl in front of me."  
"This can't be."  
"Why would I lie?"

"..."

"I was so mad that I wanted to kill him where he stood... But I was afraid that it would change me... So I chose to use my Moonlight to mentally scar him forever."

"..."

"What you saw today is the reality I face every night."  
"How can you live with this? How can you live with yourself, doing this kind of thing? And seeing this kind of thing every night while doing nothing about it."  
"As I was saying... I'm not just standing by. I told you that I am a part of this underworld, but I didn't tell you which part."  
"Explain, please."  
"To them, I am... **Raijin**... The high-schooler with an inflated ego who wants to show his power and control over a few people. They never saw my face, so they can't be sure that I'm the same Raijin that appeared at the festival, also because my lighting wasn't this dark at that time. After using my powers to gain respect from the organized crime leaders, I was given permission to walk everywhere, to speak to everyone, under the persona of someone neutral. I did a few cleaning jobs, helping criminals get out of tricky situations, or making sure that some would end up arrested. To the criminals, I'm the person that maintains order when someone crosses way over the line, but in reality, I'm setting in motion a plan to dismantle all the organized crime in our city at once."  
"I don't- This is just too much... I just don't get it." Yaoyorozu just shook her head and Midoriya started explaining:  
"Someone once told me the world is a hard place to live in... And I didn't give much attention at that time because I didn't understand that person as I do now. What I'm doing is simply playing their game under their rules, or at least is what they believe I'm doing. In reality, I'm preparing to take down all the criminal organizations, until I can clean our city from these vile gangsters. After that, the path to creating a better world will be visible."  
"So you're a double agent now... Some kind of vigilante?"  
"Heh... I believe you could say that."

She just remained in silence, thinking about the things she saw tonight, trying to suppress the images, but failing every time. Midoriya faced her and moved his cellphone, playing the video from earlier. Yaoyorozu saw herself speaking:

_"Righteousness. A true hero is a beacon of righteousness and goodness." _

She saw her own face and after a few seconds, the screen became dark, reflecting her face. She looked so different. It was like years had passed since the video was taken, not hours.

"Now, I have to ask you: _How is your soul?_"

She just stared at the boy, feeling nothing but hostility towards him, feeling disgusted by his new way of doing things, but above all, she was furious with herself for not noticing all those things earlier.

"..."

"I understand, Momo, I really do. I was right where you were. It's suffocating, isn't it? When you finally realize you don't know anything. When you realize all the people that are suffering right next to you. It's like being poisoned, knowing there's no antidote that can save you, a feeling of despair and angst, but these feelings will vanish, I promise you. The human mind is amazing. It doesn't matter how much something affects your mind, it will always find the best way to heal itself. I saw countless similar situations and I thought I was going to go crazy, but it became easier to withstand... Eventually. The hero's course doesn't teach us about this part of the world. They teach us about a few specific situations and how we should respond to it, but they don't teach us how _not to feel_."  
"What you mean by that?"  
"Most of the people that want to become heroes have a high level of empathy, and although this is a great strength out there, when you're finally in here, it becomes your greatest weakness. When you put yourself in their place, you become enraged, desperate, sad, and helpless. It starts to affect you, leading to two paths: It either makes you literally crazy, or it makes you like me."  
"And how is to be like you? What do you do?"  
"The key is to suppress everything. That's my secret, Momo-san. You can't be threatened if you don't have fear, you can't be manipulated if you don't have naivety, you can't be misled if you don't have hatred, you can't be used if you don't have trust. What you really have to understand is that you _can't be hurt_ if you _don't feel_."

Yaoyorozu thought about that for a few seconds:

"It sounds... Wrong. You're just pushing everything under the rug."  
"Would you prefer everything under the rug, or around your home, contaminating everything?"

"..."

"It wasn't something I could easily deal with, so I found this answer."

"..."

He saw her face and wondered if he should wait. She wasn't ready, but he wanted her to feel as fast as she could. _The feeling of power_.

"All right, let's go."

Midoriya got up and her eyes snapped, she couldn't take any of that anymore.

"No... I don't want to see anything else-"  
"We're not going to see anything new."  
"Eh?"  
"You're going to work on all the things we saw tonight."  
"What you mean _work_?"  
"We have... Two hours until dawn?" He said after checking his cellphone.  
"So?"  
"This means you have two hours to do whatever you want to right those wrongs."  
"But I-"  
"Don't worry... From now on, I got your back. Whatever you want to do, I'll find a way to make it happen. You're calling the shots. _Two hours_."

Yaoyorozu instantly remembered the people they just saw and got up, her face showing her resolve. Midoriya called her before she could jump down and said with a smile:

"But before we go... _Mask on_." He threw a red mask at her, that she held on her hands for a few seconds, imagining why did he have that.

"Did you anticipate this? This mask-"  
"I did, but I was only half-right." He said while showing her a blue mask, probably meant to Iida.

She nodded and put her mask on. Midoriya stood right next to her on the ledge and pulled up his own mask. She saw that his mask was the inferior part of his first costume, which was now being used as a partial mask, covering his mouth and nose. It looked like a breather. She wasn't expecting the next words that came out of his mouth in a muffled voice:

"Momo, I want you to understand that everybody got demons, and most of the time, we lock them in the deepest part of ourselves." He pushed his cape behind and faced her.  
"But sometimes, you should give them control."

She saw his eyes becoming red as he jumped down. She thought about those words for a few seconds before following him down with only one thing on her mind: **Justice.**

* * *

**Author's note: Review? C'mon. I know you want it. :)**


	22. Sweat and Tears

**Author's note: xd**

* * *

" Speaking out loud "  
_' Thinking '_  
_Highlighted Information_  
Written information  
**Titles and Techniques**

* * *

The door was punched out of the way, knocking down three guards that were standing next to it. People started shouting, but they didn't keep shouting for long. Yaoyorozu ran through the hall, delivering punches and kicks all around, knocking out guards and civilians that were gambling. Midoriya stood in a shadow next to the entrance and analyzed how she held back her strength when she was about to strike someone who wasn't really a threat. Although it was the right thing to do, he couldn't stop thinking about how she was willingly hurting "innocent" people. Midoriya just observed as she danced around, her loose hair floating as she went on with her rampage, her eyes, showing only determination, not a single trace of remorse. All of those details about her, made him feel strange, for some odd reason. When Yaoyorozu finally stopped, they heard people coming from a hidden room in the back, an old woman looking around, surrounded by bodyguards.

"WHAT IS THIS?! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ESTABLISHMENT?"

Midoriya remained in the shadows while observing Yaoyorozu's reaction:

"You mean this casino that serves as a front to your prostitution business?" She hissed towards the elder lady, who looked around before giving a nasty smile in response.

"Who do you work for, girl?"  
"What?!"  
"For you to be doing this, you must work for someone. Whatever they're paying you, I'll double it- No, I'll even triple it, if you give me their names."

"..."

Midoriya could feel her anger in the air around her body, the One for All reacting to her emotions, and that made the boy wonder.

_'Wait... The One For All- Did I just make the One for All's user stray from the path? Oh, my god. I didn't think about that part. That is All Might's power- I mean, that was his power, and now it's hers, but that power is being used to hurt people instead of saving them. Did I just help corrupt the One for All?'_

Yaoyorozu's flying figure made him snap out of his speculations, seeing her smashing the woman's bodyguards. He saw one of them using a hardening quirk, his skin becoming diamond-like, and wondered about that applicability when a second guard spat acid on her direction, but she wasn't paying attention to her back. Midoriya instantly felt the pressure on his left eye and moved his fingers, appearing right where the girl stood, bringing out his Susanoo, which appeared at the right time to stop the green substance. Yaoyorozu looked around, confused for a few seconds, but quickly understood, seeing Midoriya's gaze towards her direction. She then thought about one thing she saw in one of her mangas, this very situation struck her mind like a déjà vu. She entered a stance and started a movement as if she was preparing a scratch and Midoriya frowned to that, but right before she attacked, he also understood her intentions, moving his fingers again, hearing her soft voice from afar as their traded places one more time:

"**Lioness Strike**"

She teleported, already making the movement with her hand, and Midoriya looked over his shoulder to understand what that technique was, trying to fight the dizziness. She was going to attack with her palm open, but to his surprise, she twisted her fingers in a way they reassembled claws, finishing the movement, but striking only air. Midoriya's Blood Moon allowed him to analyze the entire scene in slow-motion, which was good because he wouldn't be able to understand if he hadn't been using it. The air pressure from her movement came in the shape of her fingers, guiding the air, slashing the diamond man away, and obliterating the wall behind him. Midoriya instantly thought:

_'Holy shit! How did she- Of course. All Might only used punches... Even when he used wind pressure alone, it still was wind pressure coming from a closed fist, but she altered the shape... To manipulate that brute strength... Amazing.'_

He turned to the man and saw superficial cuts on his chest and arms, enough to put him out of commission, but not enough to be life-threatening. The old woman was alone now, trying to walk backward, ending up falling on her butt. Yaoyorozu approached, hissing:

"Where is the house?"  
"Wha- What are you talking about?!"  
"The place where you keep them locked up... Where is it?"

While Yaoyorozu was interrogating the woman, Midoriya saw a few girls trying to escape from the ruckus, but one just stood still, hearing their conversation from afar.

"You're crazy!"

Yaoyorozu felt frustration mixed with anger and wondered what she should do, but Midoriya was right there, crouching next to the woman, whispering with a soothing voice:

"You really going to keep up with this stupid act? I would advise you to answer her questions, otherwise, I'll be forced to persuade you, and by persuade, I mean break all the bones in your body." The woman glared at him, not intimidated by his intensity, and answered while smirking:

"Go ahead, you stupid kid... Do you think you're the first ones to threaten me?"  
"Oh, I'm sure we are not the first, but I'm also sure we will be the last." He activated the **Blood Moon**, energizing his arms, while looking straight into her eyes, making the woman gasp.

"You... You're the **Raijin**! Why are you doing this?! I didn't break any rule-"  
"There are new rules."  
"Huh?! Said who?!"  
"Her." Midoriya pointed at Yaoyorozu, who kept staring the woman down.  
"HUH?! WHO THE HELL IS SHE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! JIN-SAMA WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS AND-"  
"Jin is the kind of monster that rules using fear, so you can't earn respect from the likes of him unless you can do the same thing he does."

"..."

"I guess you already understood what I'm telling you, but just to make myself clear: Jin doesn't frighten me... Jin is still breathing because I allow him to, and he is aware of that. Why do you think I have a blank check?"

"..."

"Now, will you answer her question or should I start breaking things?"  
"I can't- You know what will happen if I tell you where it is! They'll kill me!" Midoriya was about to give an ultimatum when Yaoyorozu spoke, catching him off guard.  
"That's really unfortunate, but you should've thought about this before you kidnapped girls to force them into this life."  
"Look, young girl... This is way bigger than you imagine-"

Yaoyorozu's face became enraged as she leaned forward, almost touching the woman's face with her own.

"Don't call me a young girl... You monster! How dare you do this to them? How dare you do this to other women?! THEY ARE CHILDREN!"  
"This has nothing to do with being a woman or age... This is all business."  
"You disgusting- Well, your business is over. You're going to tell me where they are, and then you're going to jail."  
"Jail?! HAHAHAHAHA! What is this? Don't make me laugh. Are you really this naïve?"  
"Fine... Then we'll just kill you."

Midoriya's head instantly turned towards her, as he tried to find a hint of a lie, but her expression told him she was being serious. The woman stopped her words, also worried about what Yaoyorozu just said, and the girl that was watching from afar walked towards them. Midoriya turned and faced her, noticing she could be 14 or 15, wearing a provocative dress and too much makeup. Yaoyorozu followed Midoriya's gaze, and her expression softened when she saw the girl. She had short black hair and strange expressive eyes. She was the first to break the silence.

"I know where it is." She said in a childlike voice and Yaoyorozu turned, but the old woman shouted:

"Oy, what are you doing?"  
"Don't talk to me... You're evil."  
"IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD, I'LL PERSONALLY HANDLE YOUR PUNISHMENT, ALICIA! IF YOU TELL THEM-"

Her shouts were interrupted by a Yaoyorozu, who energized her body before dashing to deliver a blow, destroying the ground, making the whole hall shake, sending dust everywhere. The girl named Alicia took a few steps back, worried about the flying debris while Midoriya just waited. After the dust settled, they saw the woman on the ground, covering her head and face while Yaoyorozu's fist was stuck on the floor next to her. The woman had peed herself. Midoriya noticed that even though Yaoyorozu was shaking with anger, she chose not to hurt this woman she despised so much.

_'Heh... Maybe she is stronger than me.'_

"Another word and it will be you last." Yaoyorozu hissed.

The woman just kept protecting her head and didn't make another sound. Yaoyorozu tried to pat the dust from her clothes, but they hear sirens coming from afar.

"We should leave, Momo-san."  
"Not yet."

She turned to glare at Midoriya, who felt a new wave of fascination over the girl when she imposed her will like that.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not an M... Why is she making me feel like this?'  
__'Because you are not attracted to the female Yaoyorozu Momo, you are attracted to the powerful Yaoyorozu Momo.'  
__'Huh?'  
__'What you find appealing is how mentally strong she is right now, mixed with the physical attraction, of course.'  
__'I know that, Raiju... I meant why I have this urge... I'm not like this.'  
__'Isn't this normal? I already spotted this same pattern in people who often believe they're experiencing love at first sight.'  
__'So you're saying I'm falling in love with Momo-san? No way. She betrayed us-'  
__'Did she?'_

_'...'_

_'I showed you her memories from the night she told them about your affiliation to the league. She didn't have any intention of harming you whatsoever. You saw that she only wanted to set you free from whatever it was-'  
__'Still, I can't even trust her anymore... I can't go down this road with her... This can't be lust.'  
__'I do believe you're experiencing a form of love-'  
__'I said lust, Raiju.'  
__'You're telling yourself it's only physical, but you have more than desire over this new version of Yaoyorozu Momo. I guess I could call this: Your type of woman. Perhaps your type is strong women that like to take charge.'_

Midoriya blocked Raiju after that and forced himself to go back to reality, trying to pick up on their conversation.

"No, they were all forced to do this... They picked up girls from families in debt, forcing them to handle their documents and giving them fresh ones. My name is not really Alicia, my name is _Ai_."  
"And how do you know where they hid the girls?"  
"I tried to escape once, and I ran a few streets before they caught me."  
"When was that?"  
"A couple of years ago."  
"A couple- But you said you're fourteen."  
"Yes, I was eleven when they-" She looked down and didn't see Yaoyorozu going towards her to lock her into a hug. The girl felt confused at first, but grabbed the front of her costume with an inexpressive face, while Yaoyorozu tried to comfort her, her eyes tearing.  
"It's okay... You're going to be okay... All of you will be okay now... Don't worry... You'll never go back to them... I promise you."

She chanted, looking over her shoulder at Midoriya. Her expression changed as if she was saying that _they didn't deserve such cruelty_ and that _she couldn't take that anymore_.

"What are you going to do about it?" Midoriya asked.  
"I'll save them all."  
"This will prove to be harder than you think."  
"Not it won't."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because you're going to help me."  
"My plan is not ready for this part yet, so I can't get involved with-"  
"I don't care about your plans, Midoriya-kun, I care about these kids being forced to-"  
"I do too, that's why when I make my move, all the pieces have to be in place... Otherwise, we'll be taking down these, but others will start doing the same thing again and again."  
"Midoriya-kun, I-"  
"I know how angry you are, Momo-san, but think about the others. The others you still don't know. They are also trapped inside their own nightmares, and I made my plan to free all of them at once."  
"Midoriya-kun... The others are not in my arms right now... I don't care about the ones I don't know yet... I'll get to them soon enough, but neither you nor anyone else in this world will make me stand back and let this continue for another second. You promised to make everything I wanted to do, happen, didn't you? I want to save them!"

Midoriya respected that. When he was in her place, he didn't care about anything in the world, he would've murdered all of those who'd dare to stand in his way. He looked away, hearing the sirens really close now.

"Fine, I'll adapt my plan, but we need to leave _now_."  
"Come with us, Ai-chan."

Yaoyorozu grabbed the girl's hand and ran her towards the exit, but Midoriya stayed behind. When she was about to leave the hall, she looked around and didn't find the boy, looking back, seeing him standing next to the woman. He turned and faced Yaoyorozu, who saw from afar, the red of his eyes shining when he turned it towards the woman, who screamed. Yaoyorozu turned and left, hearing the screams for a few more seconds, until they came to an abrupt end, making her press her lips. Yaoyorozu exited the building and looked to the two sides of the alley she was in, seeing the red and blue lights on both ends, just around the corner.

"Ai-chan, hold on." She took the girl on her arms and while activating the One for All, jumped on the fire stairs of the opposite building, repeating the process a few times, until they were on the roof. She didn't wait for Midoriya, jumping away from the scene they made. She heard the girl sobbing and stopped before jumping again:

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
"No... I'm scared of heights."  
"Oh... I'm sorry... I just have to get us as far as possible. Close your eyes and I'll let you know when it's over."  
"Okay."

After a few minutes of intense jumping, she finally jumped down and said:

"You can open them down."

The girl looked around and found herself in front of a mansion. They were in a wide garden, next to a fountain.

"Where are we?"  
"My home."

The girl just raised her eyebrows, looking around in awe. Yaoyorozu went to one bench near the fountain, bringing the girl with her by her hand. They both sat, and the girl asked:

"What about that man? Isn't he going to be in trouble?"  
"Don't worry about him, he won't be in trouble... He is the trouble." She answered with an angry expression and slightly jumped on her seat when she heard Midoriya's voice:

"Ouch, but I guess it's well deserving. Of all places to go, you came back to your own home? Momo-san, you suck as a vigilante."

Ai left a tiny smile and Yaoyorozu closed her expression.

"Thank god for that." She turned to the girl, but Midoriya asked:  
"Not going to ask how I am? I'm kind of hurt by your insensitivity, _Momo-chan_."  
"Stop that. You don't get hurt anymore... Neither psychologically nor physically, so there's nothing for me to worry about."  
"Half-true, but we should discuss this later, first we need to talk about your decision of letting me kill that woman."

"..."

"Yes, I know that you know what I did... And you didn't stop me. For all that matters, you didn't even care."  
"She... She-"  
"She deserved that?"

"..."

"Since we're on the clock, I'll postpone this. We still have a few places to go, and please, don't come back to your house after we're done."  
"Ok."

Midoriya sat on the ledge of the fountain, at least 5 meters apart from the two, and waited. Yaoyorozu turned to the girl and asked:

"I was wondering, Ai-chan, how do you know where is the place if you saw years ago?"  
"Ummm, I have photographic memory... When I see something and understand it, it gets stuck inside my head, you know? So every time I remember, it comes back to me as if I was seeing again."  
"You have a photographic memory? Amazing."  
"Yes."  
"I see. So, how many girls are in there, and where is this hideout?"  
"35. They have a lot of cameras, so it's impossible to escape. I don't know where it is, because I never saw anything other than the nearby streets... I thought that I could point it out if you show me a map or something."  
"Oh." Yaoyorozu wondered about that and Midoriya said:  
"You have the streets inside your mind, right? Think about them."  
"What?"  
"Think about the time you saw it, he's going to learn where it is by reading your mind." Yaoyorozu answered.  
"Eh? Really? Ok." The girl seemed nervous but concentrated, and Midoriya asked Raiju:

_'Is she lying? She seemed a little nervous when Momo said I was going to read her mind.'  
'It doesn't look like she is lying, she's trying not to remember her... Past.'  
__'Show me.'  
_'_Are you sure?'_

Midoriya stared at the wolf on his side and he transferred the girl's memories she just thought about hiding, making Midoriya revive her despair and her pain for a brief moment. The feeling was so overwhelming that Midoriya felt an urge to scream, to release some of those caged feelings. He looked at the girl who was facing him with a worried expression, afraid that he was going to see the things they forced her to do. Midoriya closed his eyes and pressed his lips, trying to bury another feeling, wondering how much did that girl suffered until she accepted her fate. If you were to look at her face, you wouldn't believe what was beneath the surface. He also saw the memory of when she was running away, looking at street names, and then she was caught, a bag over her head.

"Momo-san, can you create a map of Shinjuku... To be more specific, a map of the Kabuchiko district."  
"Give me a second." She grabbed her phone and searched for maps, finally finding what she was looking for, and started creating the map from her arm.  
"Whoa..." Ai just stared at her quirk with her mouth open and Yaoyorozu gave her a warm smile before asking:  
"You like it? I bet you also have a wonderful quirk."

"..."

"What's wrong?"  
"When they... When they bring a new girl, they give her a shot... And this shot makes... Makes your quirk... Disappear."  
"What... What did you say?" Midoriya got up, walking right next to the girl.  
"Katarina-san- The manager of the brothel, was the one who bought the shots... She used to say they were too expensive, but it was a good investment."  
"So you're saying these shots made your quirk disappear?"  
"Yes... They did that to all of us, so we couldn't use our quirks to escape or ask for help. I used to control birds with my quirk... I was able to see through their eyes."

She stopped talking and grabbed the front of her dress as if remembering that was too painful, and Midoriya quickly understood.

"And you miss the feeling of freedom when you flew through a bird, right?" She just nodded, unable to answer. Midoriya partially knew how she was feeling because he also missed the wind powers that made him able to fly.

"Midoriya-kun?" Yaoyorozu called him as if she was asking if he didn't know about that.  
"No... This is my first time hearing this as well. DAMN IT!"  
"What is it?"  
"I can't ask that monster where she took this drug from."  
"Oh."  
"Every night that she came with the shots, she was coming from a meeting with someone important... I don't know if this will help... Sorry."  
"Don't worry, Ai, I have enough to start... I'm just mad because I destroyed my easiest lead."  
"Destroyed?"  
"Never mind that, Momo-san, the map?"  
"Oh, here." She handed it over and Midoriya used his Blood Moon, his eyes moving too fast over the piece of paper.  
"Here. This is the area where she saw the street signs... And here's the crossroad where she got caught, so she came from... Here. These two blocks are our search area. Tell me, Ai, could you identify the house if you were to see it from the outside?"  
"Yes, I looked behind me when I was running... I can tell which one it is."  
"Good. Momo-san?"

Yaoyorozu was lost in thoughts but got up, wearing her mask again with a strange look towards Midoriya.

"Let's go."

* * *

"There... That one. They're inside that one." She pointed, and Midoriya noticed that her hand was shaking, so he grabbed it and held it for a few seconds while whispering to her:  
"I want you to understand one thing, Ai."  
"Huh?" The girl looked to their hands together and blushed... She wasn't used to that.  
"When we stop them and save these girls, I want you to remember that this was _your doing_, not ours. You are the one responsible for saving their lives, not us. If it weren't for you, they would still be inside hell, but thanks to your courage, tonight, they will be freed." He pressed her hand before letting go and energized his feet, disappearing from their view in the blink of an eye, messing the girl's hair, who looked at Yaoyorozu.

"Are you sure you and your boyfriend will be ok?"  
"My boyfrien- No, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend."  
"Oh... I'm so sorry... It's just that-"  
"What?"  
"You two kind of fit together."

"..."

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to-"  
"Don't worry, Ai-chan." Yaoyorozu got up.  
"Are you two going to be okay?"  
"The man with me will definitely never let you down. When he promises you something, you can be sure that he'll fulfill his promise. Stay here." She energized her body and also dashed away, leaving the girl touching her hand while smiling.

* * *

"How many?"  
"Too many. We can't repeat the Yaoyorozu's invasion strategy... Too risky."  
"_Yaoyorozu's invasion_?"  
"Don't like it?"  
"Sigh... So what do we do? And why is it too risky?"  
"There's too many of them in a very tight space."  
"Then we may need more people-"  
"I already got it covered."

Yaoyorozu looked above them to see something flying by, something dark and big, something resembling a giant bird. The boy landed right next to Midoriya, his face already concealed by a strange mask.

"Good evening."  
"Tokoyami-kun?! What are you doing-" She then looked him in the eyes and there was no need to explain. He was the same as Midoriya. The boy was probably put through the same things she was today.

"Good to see you've joined us, Yaoyorozu-san. What do we have, Midoriya?"  
"Three-story house, cameras all around, 16 guards inside, and 32 civilians... I guess there are a few still working tonight."  
"Working?"  
"Underage prostitution network."

Tokoyami sighed and Dark Shadow appeared, at least twice his usual size.

"Tokoyami-kun, there's no sun... What if Dark Shadow goes berserker?"  
"Yami?" Midoriya smirked.  
"Momo-san, do you know what Dark Shadow wants?"  
"What you mean?"  
"Dark Shadow is the embodiment of my own bad feelings, and those feelings only want one thing: _To be free_. That's why I've found a way to conciliate."  
"How?!"  
"By allowing him to express his desire. He lends me his power, and I give him what he craves."  
"And what would that be?"  
"_Violence_."

"..."

"We don't have much time, explain the details later, Yami."  
"Understood. Where are the civilians?"  
"They are lying down on the third floor, a big room. One guard on the door."  
"Do you have a plan? I have one but-"  
"I do, but that's not why we're here."

He faced Yaoyorozu, who was absorbed in their conversation.

"Vanguard, assassin, or support?"  
"Are you really using video-games analogies?"  
"They're easier to understand."  
"Sigh."  
"So?"  
"Vanguard."  
"Yami, could you support her while a hold position in front of the hostages' room?"  
"Yes."

He positioned himself to run and said to Yaoyorozu:

"Go in after me and don't wait long. I'll run upstairs and stand guard while you clean the ground, and the first floor."  
"All right."  
"And remember... _No Russian_."  
"Huh?!" Yaoyorozu frowned.

Tokoyami snorted, trying to hold in a chuckle, and Yaoyorozu just kept frowning at Midoriya, who was trying to hold a smirk.

"Let's go."

* * *

Midoriya stormed the place, instantly hearing voices, proceeding to run upstairs, finding the man guarding the girl's dorm with ease. He saw the man raising a submachine gun, but he didn't do it in time. Midoriya kicked his hand with his feet coat by lightning, spinning in place, delivering a rounded kick to the side of his head, instantly knocking him out. He turned and opened the door, instantly regretting it. Why were a few of them sleeping naked? He turned his back on them, and said out loud because a few of them were screaming:

"DON'T WORRY! I WON'T HURT YOU! I'M HERE TO SET YOU FREE."  
"Huh?!"  
"Eh? What did he say?"  
"Did you say set us free? Who are you? Are you with the police?"  
"I'm not with the police, that's why I'm here... I am... I am the leader of a different organization... My organization specializes in... Dismantling criminal activities. Could you please put some clothes on so I can speak directly to you?"

After a few seconds they said he could turn. They were all startled, and a few scared of the noises coming from downstairs.

"Don't worry, my... _Associates_ are cleaning this place. Ai sent us to help you."

A blond girl took a step back while covering her mouth.

"Did you say Ai? Ai sent you here?"  
"Yes... Why?"

A loud noise came from downstairs, making Midoriya wonder that something must have exploded because of how the house shook. Midoriya turned to face the blonde girl, already knowing what she was going to say:

"We're all dead."  
"Huh?"  
"Ai... Ai is the one responsible for recruiting... She's the one responsible for kidnapping new girls... She's one of the leaders."

On the outside, the girl was on the phone, already surrounded by henchmen, speaking with a totally different voice and accent:

"Yes, they got our hideout... What did you expect? I had to tell them something or the would suspect me... Are you joking? I have all of them caged in here... Yes, by Jugo. They're locked up... Ugh... You know I hate that kid... Fine, I'll make sure they are dead... Don't worry, I already told you that I'll make sure... Understood."

She hanged up and threw the cellphone at the nearby henchmen, speaking to a man that was pointing his hands towards the house:

"You'll have to hold them for a little longer, Jugo."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"They're sending Mustard to finish the job, he'll be here in 10."

On the inside, Midoriya felt this was a crisis.

"You're safe in here, I'll go downstairs to see what's happening."  
"Don't bother... We are already dead."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"She fooled you, didn't she? She did that to all of us. She probably has a plan to dispose of all of us at once... It's too late... We're all doomed."  
"Let's see about that."

He ran downstairs and saw all the thugs on the floor, but Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami were not there.

"YAMI!? MOMO!?"  
"IN HERE!"

He heard Yaoyorozu's voice and walked into a room where he saw both of them trapped inside metal cages. He also saw the same metallic bars outside the windows, but went to try to set his friends free first.

"What happened?!" Tokoyami asked astonished.  
"Ai betrayed us. She's one of the leaders."  
"Who's Ai?"  
"I'll explain later, Yami. Quick version? We go backstabbed."  
"Wha-"  
"The others told me, Momo-san. She lured us to a trap... I wasn't careful enough. I should've pressed her for more details about her identity."  
"No way... She couldn't have done this."  
"How do you explain this?" Nobody knew we were coming. She probably found a way to warn them... What is this thing?!"  
"We don't know... We just saw a bright light and when it was over, we were inside these cages. I can't get it open either."

Midoriya took his Kusanagi and aimed a swing at the edge of the cage, but a voice stopped him.

_'Do not do it.'  
'Orochi?'_  
_'Your wolf called me.'_  
_'What you mean by don't do it?'_  
_'This is not a usual cage... This is a higher power.'  
'High power? What you mean?'  
'How oblivious can you be? Just as you possess a higher power, you will eventually find individuals who possess other high powers, like this one. This is a higher power.'_  
_'All right... How do I break this... High power?'  
'You cannot. Only the bearer of this high power or a higher god would be able to destroy this.'  
'No way, you have to be joking.'  
'Please, be my guest and try to break them free, just do not use my vessel... I do not wish for it to be broken into pieces.'_

Midoriya coated his hand in lightning and struck the cage. It was sturdy, in a way he never saw before. He used his magnetic healing to heal his now broken fingers and called out his Susanoo.

_'Ah, how unsightly.'_ Orochi said, her voice showing only disgust before she vanished again.

He grabbed both bars and started to pull them apart, but it didn't move, not even with the Susanoo.

"What in the-"  
"Yahoo, Raijin-san." They heard a voice coming from the outside and Midoriya walked to the window.  
"Hi... So, before you die, may I ask you why did you attack us? We paid our fees and never broke any rules... What was your goal?"

Midoriya looked around and noticed a man next to the girl, aiming his arms towards the house, metallic bars coming out of his palms, and understood. He took a deep breath and said in an audible voice:

"Ai, if that is your real name, you'll regret what you did. I want you to take a moment to imagine what I'll do to you when I'm out of here."  
"You'll never get out of there... Not even All Might would be able to escape Jugo's _imprisonment_."  
"You may have the upper hand right now, but I want you to ask yourself this: _Do I really have the upper hand against the Raijin? Did I really push him into a corner where he can't get out? Or am I messing with something way over my head? What will this cost me if he manages to get free? Is he really under my mercy, or am I dancing by his music?_ I want you to ask yourself these questions before you continue."  
"I don't need to, because you'll be dead in a moment."  
"Would you be willing to bet your life on that?"

"..."

"It will be fun to watch you suffer, Ai. Enjoy the rest of your life, because when I get to you, you will experience hell for eternity."

"..."

The girl couldn't answer back, slightly shaking after the threat. She knew what the Raijin was capable of.

"Midoriya-kun, what will we do?"  
"I don't know yet, give me some time to think."  
"We may not have much time." Tokoyami said, looking through the window to an arriving car.

Midoriya looked over the window again and saw someone getting out of the car. Midoriya noticed a highschool uniform and identify the person as a young boy, who walked past by the man named Jugo and raising his hands, started creating pink smoke towards the house. Midoriya needed only a few seconds to understand that wasn't smoke, it was gas.

"Oh no."  
"Not so talkative right now, huh? You shouldn't have gone against Jin, Raijin. Do you really believe he wasn't aware of your plans? All the people you blackmailed and threatened went to him shortly after... He knows everything you've done."

Midoriya ran out of the room, going downstairs to the ground floor just to see gas coming from every door and window. He returned to the room and thought for a second.

"Of course... I'm so stupid." He looked around and grabbed two boxes, placing them in front of him, looking to his two caged friends while saying:

"**Switch**"

The boxes appeared inside the cage, and they were freed.

_'Not so mighty now.'_ He thought towards the high power and Orochi whispered, her voice distant:  
_'You did not free them, you traded imprisoned objects.'_

_'...'_

"Thank you."  
"Appreciate it."  
"Let's move upstairs, there's gas coming from the ground floor."  
"Gas?"  
"Yes... And I don't believe it to be of the sleeping type."  
"Oh, my god."

They quickly went upstairs, seeing how the gas had already filled the ground floor, making its way to the second floor. They arrived at the room where the girls were and noticed that most of them were crying, others praying. The blonde girl said with a defeated look:

"I told you. She always has the upper hand. It doesn't matter how smart you think you are, she's always a step ahead of you."  
"Midoriya-kun, what are we going to do?!" Yaoyorozu asked and Midoriya had an answer, but unfortunately, his wind powers were long gone.  
"I... I- I don't know. Give me time to think-"  
"We don't have time, Midoriya. It's coming upstairs." Tokoyami said while looking at the corridor, closing the door and moving everyone to the far side of the room.

Midoriya was out of options, his powers were not good enough to break them out of that situation, so he asked Raiju:

_'Can you hear me?'  
__'Yes, I'm also aware of the situation and I've prepared everything you need.'  
__'What you mean by everything I need?'_

"Midoriya?! It's getting inside... Midoriya?! MIDORIYA!" Tokoyami shouted and the last thing Midoriya saw before touching the side of his head with his fingers, was the pink gas coming from below the door towards them.

"**Release**"

* * *

Midoriya appeared on the ravine and breathed in the fresh air, thinking he had about 5 minutes in this reality to finish things. 5 minutes in here were the equivalent to 1 minute in the real world.

Midoriya saw Raiju materializing next to him and wondered what he was doing there.

"Raiju? What are you-"  
"I'm simply following orders."  
"Orders from who?"  
"From you."

Midoriya was hit by red electricity for a few seconds and grabbed both sides of his head, his eyes showing only confusion until it ended. He got up and faced Raiju again, smirking.

"I'm back, Raiju... Thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
"**Fuujin. Suijin.**"

He called out loud and both gods materialized, looking directly at him while Raiju faded away. They all remained in silence until Suijin spoke:

"So the time has finally come."

"..."

"Tch. I never thought I would give my existence to a human... But I guess it's a better ending. It's better to vanish for your sake than-" Fuujin started, but a voice interrupted him.

"For mine?" The venomous voice said and the two gods looked over Midoriya's shoulder.

Yamata no Orochi was in front of them, assuming her original form. An eight-headed giant red serpent. She had small horns shining in gold, just like her eyes and a few scales on her body.

"I knew you were hiding them, Raijin. Even without reading your mind, I was able to tell. Why would you trust me anyway? It was only obvious."

"..."

Midoriya looked over his shoulder and glared at whatever she was. He sighed and faced Fuujin and Suijin, biting his lip, before unsheathing the Kusanagi.

"Oy, brat... Don't let that thing crave her fangs into you. She's a wicked beast and she will betray you the first chance she has."  
"I know, Fuu."  
"And don't use my power recklessly, I still have a reputation to maintain, buwahahaha."  
"I'll try to keep that in mind."  
"Then, this is farewell. Goodbye, my brothers... Suu, it was an honor to fight alongside you... I will look forward to the time we can meet again in the underworld."  
"Likewise, my brother."  
"I'm ready, Raijin."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be... You're the Fuujin now... And the Fuujin is never sorry." He said with a big smile, looking directly at Midoriya's face.

Midoriya positioned the Kusanagi and didn't wait, thrusting it in once, opening a wound on Fuujin's chest. The wound started to progressively grow as if it was corroding his body, becoming a giant hole on his chest, until he started to disappear.

"Heh... This isn't so bad... It doesn't hurt at all... I'll wait for you... Brothers... And then... We can drink together one more time-" And in the blink of an eye, his body vanished, just like his essence. Midoriya looked over his shoulder again and the serpent was just staring at them, so he faced Suijin who was looking down and asked.

"I don't know how-"  
"Feel it."  
"Huh?"  
"Feel the element. Feel the power, the weight of the words. The weight of the responsibility. Feel everything and you will realize what you have to say."

Midoriya closed his eyes for a few seconds, breathing slowly, remembering Fuujin's laugh, slightly smiling himself before raising his hand, saying:

"I claim your name, Fuujin, to control the winds that carry destiny over the land." As if his words were a switch, the wind started to blow around the ravine, making the leaves from the giant three scatter around. Midoriya waited and felt the wind gathering in the same place, until it finally came towards him, entering his body. He felt like his lungs were being burned, his whole body shook and he felt short on air. He fell down and after a few seconds, saw a hand helping him get up. He turned and saw a girl, a red-haired girl.

"Orochi?"  
"Yes?"  
"How are you like this?"  
"Let us say I borrowed some of your new power to create this form. You have to agree with me... Seeing your own face was not very good for your mental health."

Midoriya got up and faced Suijin, who was staring at both of them. The boy asked towards Orochi:

"Why didn't you try to take Fuujin's powers?"  
"So this was your real concern?"

"..."

"Why would I?"  
"I thought you-"  
"Ah, Midoriya Izuku- Raijin. I do have plans to destroy you when you are no longer useful to me, but I most certainly do not need a god's power to do it so. I have my own powers, and I will use them to kill you when the time has arisen, until then, I made myself very clear: I will aid you in your quest."

"..."

"Now, I believe your real body is in imminent danger?"

Midoriya remembered what was happening outside and prepared to return, but remembered Suijin, who was staring at the place where his brother was just slain.

"Suijin-"  
"I understand, Raijin. I understand that was necessary and inevitable, just as my demise is necessary. I am ready."  
"Suu... I'm not going to- I did this because I needed the wind back."  
"If the wind was your goal, you could have asked him."  
"She-"  
"I assure you that I would never allow that to happen." Orochi answered first.  
"Why does this matter to you, Serpent?"  
"As long as I am here, sharing his body and soul, he will not bow to a god ever again."

"..."

"I wanted to borrow his powers again, but I knew that if I were to come here, she would never allow me to do that."  
"And does she have this much control over you already?"  
"No."  
"Then why-"  
"Because at this moment, we are two entities sharing a common goal. This allows us to coexist for the moment, but we still expect certain behaviors from one another." Orochi answered.  
"And what would those be?"  
"I shall stay away from his decisions, and in return, he does not force me to humiliate myself to useless gods such as yourself."

Midoriya closed his expression, trying to control his anger not to mess up his plan.

"If I were to go against her, I believe she could make my life really complicated... And right now, I need solutions, not problems."  
"I understand. So, what are you waiting for?" Suijin asked while sitting.  
"I don't... I don't have to do this... I don't need to, and I don't want to. I never wanted your powers, Suijin."  
"I'm the last obstacle for you to become the true god of the storms... And I do not wish to be left here alone, so please, allow me to be with my brother and mother once again."

He bowed and Midoriya looked to the girl on his left, seeing how she was panting, her face becoming completely red, her eyes almost shining. She was completely excited by the sight of a god begging for their mercy, and Midoriya felt disgusted at her and mostly at himself. He approached and knelt next to Suijin, touching his shoulder, ignoring the waves of danger coming from behind him.

"I am your brother as well."

"..."

"Could you live for my sake? I still need your aid."

"..."

"Please, Suijin."

The god nodded once and disappeared in a puddle of water. Midoriya got up and looked over his shoulder, meeting Orochi's deadly gaze.

"Please?"  
"He's someone dear to me."  
"You ask nothing from them. You force them to bend to your will... You do not beg... YOU TAKE WHAT YOU WANT!"

She shouted the last part, making leaves fly all around, and Midoriya approached, standing face to face with her.

"The day when you'll try to kill me will come, Orochi, but when that day comes, I'll be ready. I'll be waiting to send you back to where you belong. Every time you speak, my hatred for you grows, and one day, I'll take Susanoo's role... And when I do, I want you to remember what happened here today."  
"Do you believe you will be able to defeat me with that vermin's power? He was never able to face me... Why do you believe you would?"  
"Because I'm not Susanoo. I'm a human."  
"Then how can you be so full of yourself, knowing how insignificant you are compared to me?"

Midoriya smiled devilishly, and Orochi's eyes widened.

"Because above being a human... I am the cursed one."

The serpent understood too late, seeing the red of his eyes, trying to look away, but falling inside the dark nevertheless. There was nothing in there, just emptiness. She didn't try to move, laughing for some time before asking:

"So this was your scheme?"

Midoriya appeared in front of her, and she tried to attack him, but it was as if he was made of smoke.

"Yes." He said, reappearing behind the girl.  
"How?! I was sure you were hiding them in here-"  
"I already knew you were secretly reading my mind, Orochi. That's how I created this plan."  
"What?!"  
"Believing that you're one step ahead of your enemy always gives a false sense of control. I just used that against you."  
"But I saw all your memories-"

Midoriya's image smirked and Orochi tried to attack him again, managing only to blow the smoke further away.

"You modified your own memories."  
"I did."  
"The wolf... The damn wolf."  
"Yes."

She started to laugh out loud, and as Midoriya started disappearing, she started to shout:

"DO YOU THINK YOU'LL BE ABLE TO TRAP ME IN HERE? I WILL BREAK FREE SOON ENOUGH, AND WHEN I DO, YOU BETTER BE PREPARED! CAN YOU HEAR ME? YOU BETTER BE PREPARED TO DIE!"

Midoriya kept starting at the paralyzed girl in front of him, trapped inside his Moonlight. He looked behind him, to the place where Fuujin last stood, and touched his temple, leaving the ravine.

* * *

He blinked once and saw the room filled with purple smoke. The girls were screaming and Yaoyorozu was trying to dissipate the gas with the One for All, clapping her hands towards the poison, pushing the gas away with the windblast, but it wasn't good enough. Midoriya got up and exhaled. This was different from his lightning power. The lightning cracked inside his body, leaving a tingling sensation on his muscles, a feeling of continuous electricity running everywhere, tensioning, strengthening it, but what he felt now was something related to fluidity. It was like the wind was continuous, moving around his body, surrounding it from the outside. He didn't feel powerful, he felt lighter, faster. He felt the breeze outside and how he could control its course. He faced forward again and clapped his hands together, using the power he first saw in the sport's festival replays.

"**Fuujin's sin - Chaos Sphere**"

The girls, Yaoyorozu, and Tokoyami were pulled towards Midoriya at the same time they felt wind pressure passing by them. They got up, looking around to see they were inside some kind of enclosure, made of moving wind, the poison still lingering on the outside, trying to find a way in, but new layers were being formed, spinning along with the first ones, until the couldn't see anything on the outside anymore, just dense white steam spinning around them at high speed.

"Midoriya-kun... What is this?" Yaoyorozu asked looking around with her mouth open.  
"This is the same thing he used at the festival." Tokoyami whispered to himself, also looking around.  
"I didn't use it at the festival, Fuujin did." Midoriya whispered, concentrated.  
"What happened? You were sitting there and now you're using wind freely again?"

"..."

"Midoriya?" Tokoyami raised one eyebrow, but Midoriya just shook his head once, and his best friend stopped asking questions.  
"I need you to hold still, I'm going to break us out of here, but this is going to be a hell of a ride."  
"What you mean by-"

And then, they heard.

Midoriya was somehow suppressing the sound the wind was making, but as he stopped, the noise that the sphere was creating could be heard, and it was deafening, making everyone cover their ears. They felt the wind coming to the insides of the sphere, making them all float, as their enclosure expanded. On the outside, Ai couldn't believe her eyes when Raiju materialized next to the man responsible for caging them, spinning in place once, hitting the man with such force, that he destroyed the ground below him with the impact, instantly summoning a single bolt of red lighting, sending dust everywhere.

"What the hell is going on?! Kill them, Mustard! KILL THEM RIGHT NOW!"

The boy wondered how they weren't dead yet and spotted the giant spinning globe floating out of the house, breaking the crumbling metallic bars, walls, and ceiling. He instantly stopped using his quirk, running towards his car, entering and signaling for his driver to take him away.

"COME BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO TELL JIN-SAN ABOUT THIS... YOU ARE SO DEAD." Ai shouted towards the car as they drove away. She looked up and saw the monstrous power in front of her. Her henchmen started to run, a few asking her to leave as well, but she knew there was no escaping from that. That was the power of a demon. The noise coming from the giant sphere broke lamps and windows all around, and the wind pressure pushed everyone away, flipping cars and breaking trees. Suddenly, the sphere started to slow down, decreasing the noise and coming towards the ground, and after a few more seconds, the wind vanished, revealing the girls and the trio inside. All of them had their hairs messed up, a few with scratches and cuts. Midoriya got up and walked slowly towards Ai, who was on the ground, looking down, holding her hands together. She felt his presence in front of her and started shaking in fear, her hand moving to the hidden blade she had.

"That won't help." Midoriya said while the small knife was taken away by Raiju, using his teeth.  
"P-p-ple- Please... Have mercy... Please... I beg you! I was wrong! I'm sorry for disrespecting you." She got down on her knees and tried to kiss his shoes, but he took a step back.  
"Before that, I want to ask you something."  
"Anything- I'll answer anything... Just spare me."  
"There's no way those memories were fake."

"..."

"Were those your real memories? Was that what really happened to you?"

She looked up and Midoriya saw that was her real past, that she used to trick him.

"I understand. This was the way you found to survive. Push the pain into others."  
"I- I- I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that... I just didn't want to suffer anymore."

Yes, it was never simple.

"Momo-san, we're waiting for your decision here."

Tokoyami looked over his shoulder to Yaoyorozu, who was talking to the girls, promising help, noticing when she stiffened, turned, and walked towards them. She stopped next to Midoriya and faced the girl.

"You should rot in jail, Ai... But I understand that things don't work that way." She turned her face and just stared at Midoriya, who held her gaze.  
"Are you sure?" He asked after noticing her unspoken signal, wanting for verbal confirmation.  
"Do it." She said, turning to face the girl on the ground, nothing but disgust on her expression.  
"No... Please, Yaoyorozu-sama... This is not how a hero should act... A hero doesn't kill... You're not like this... Please, have mercy... I beg you."  
"Did you have mercy on them?" She pointed to the girls behind her and Ai's expression sunk.  
"I was following orders... I never wanted to harm them... It was just about the money-"

And that was the wrong thing to say. Midoriya saw the One for All gathering on Yaoyorozu's right arm, as she delivered a punch in the middle of the girl's face, breaking her nose, knocking her out cold. She took a step forward as if she was going to continue, but Midoriya intercepted the next punch, standing between her and the girl on the floor. She glared at him with a crazy expression and pulled her hand, hissing:

"Get out of the way."  
"I can't."  
"Move... Aside... Midoriya-kun!"  
"No."

She powered her left arm and delivered a crossed straight into his face, making him fall to one knee, but he instantly got up with his lip bleeding. She hit him again, cutting his cheek as he didn't guard.

"MOVE!"  
"I can't."

She started punching him everywhere, while he took it in, until the moment he felt her attacks were becoming weaker... Her hands shaking. He saw her face, noticing the sadness and despair in there, and that almost made him give up on his plan again, but at that moment, he just wanted to comfort her somehow, so he hugged her, as she shook her head, speaking while holding onto him.

"WHY... THIS- THIS... IS ALL HER- HER FAULT... THEY'RE- KIDS- JUST KIDS... MIDORIYA-KUN... THEY'RE CHILDREN... OH MY GOD-"

Midoriya held her for at least one minute while she cried out, but he started hearing sirens, so he turned to Tokoyami and asked:

"Yami, how many can you carry?"  
"At least 6."  
"Go ahead, I'll meet you there."  
"Understood."

Tokoyami walked towards the girls and quickly explained, using Dark Shadow to grab six of them in one go, dashing away. Midoriya held Momo by her shoulders and said:

"Carry two of them and follow me, we need to leave before the police arrive."  
"I... I-" She sounded and look lost.  
"Get it together, you said you were going to help them, didn't you?! They need your help, and we need to go now." He shook her and she snapped out of it, walking to do what he asked, placing two girls on her shoulders. Midoriya approached and explained:

"You have nothing to fear, we'll get you out of here." As he spoke, the Susanoo appeared, grabbing the reluctant girls with its hands, and Midoriya moved away:

"**Icarus**"

Yaoyorozu jumped after him, taking off, but remembered that Ai was still alive. She was about to ask why Midoriya did nothing to her when she heard a cracking noise that made her look up to the sky. Her eyes widened when she saw the sky parting, followed by a red light that illuminated the night, as the lighting bolts destroyed everything, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

Tokoyami was already waiting, seeing both Yaoyorozu and Midoriya arriving. They wait for the girls to get safely to the ground and Midoriya asked:

"Any trouble?"  
"None."  
"Good, let's go inside."

Tokoyami moved and walked next to a brick wall. Yaoyorozu didn't know where they were. This was a strange part of town, filled with shrines and temples. She carefully watched Tokoyami approaching his face to the wall and suddenly, a door opened.

"Is this-"  
"Our hideout." Midoriya answered, turning to everyone:

"We shall discuss the next steps inside. I believe Momo-san will be also glad to provide you with a few clothes." His eyes slightly moved to the girls who were using pajamas or only shirts over underwear. He walked in and Momo nodded, indicating they should follow him, but before they could go any further, the blonde girl from earlier said:

"What's your name?"  
"What?"  
"Your name. What is your name?"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't give you my name. This is for your own safety. My plan has to progress in absolute secrecy, so I can't-"  
"I'm asking it because I'm not sure we can trust you."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You _helped_ us escape, and now you're taking us to some shady place... Who can tell you're not a competitor that is trying to use us just like they did?"

"..."

Midoriya just stared at them, feeling that they were right to be wary. He thought for a few seconds and placed his hands inside his pockets while shrugging.

"How about this, then: _You are all free to go_."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. You can turn around and leave, I won't chase you or do any harm to you. You're free to leave and go live your lives."

The girls eyed each other and the blonde girl narrowed her eyes:

"What's the catch?"  
"No catch. I understand you. You _can't trust anyone_. And you shouldn't. Only those who suffered what you've suffered are worthy of your trust because you are bound by the pain you shared."

"..."

"I'll lay all the cards... Today was not in my plans. Your rescue was Momo's idea, and this help we're going to provide is also on her."  
"So what you're saying is that you didn't really want to help us?"  
"Exactly."  
"If you knew-"  
"How much you've suffered?" The girl stiffened and Midoriya raised one eyebrow, continuing:  
"How much you had to withstand? I do know all of that and don't get me wrong, I feel for you, but I can't let what happened to you affect me to the point my emotions take control over my reasoning. What happened to you happens everywhere in our city... If I were to be disgusted, sad, angry, at every single one of them, I would go crazy."

"..."

"I apologize if I seem unsympathetic with your situation, but I act like this to benefit all of us. Now, if you want to leave, be my guest, but be wary of the rest of Jin's gang that is now after all of you. If you want your lives back, you'll have to take a risk and trust me."

All of them started whispering but in the end, they waited for the blonde girl to decide for them. She looked like the oldest.

"Fine, for a chance to get our lives back, we'll take the risk. If you are the same as them, we're just going back to the place we were in the first place."

Midoriya smiled, walking towards the girl, she was slightly taller than him and as they faced each other, Midoriya used his Blood Moon, maintaining eye contact, but the girl didn't look away, holding his stare. He stopped and turned:

"I like you, Rei-san."  
"How do you know my name?"

Raiju appeared and a few girls jumped back while Rei just stared. She knew that wolf... She knew who he was. Midoriya stopped and looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with Rei again, and the girl understood that he also knew that she knew. They walked in the building, through a corridor, until they arrived at a cargo elevator, taking it and going down. It was so big that all of them could fit. After going down for a considerable amount of time, they arrived at their destination.

The first impression they had was that they were inside a giant bunker. There were boxes all around, and at the center, up a few levels, there were at least twenty monitors connected to a station where a boy with short messy white hair was sitting, surrounded by keyboards. Tokoyami was already waiting in an area to the right. They waited for everyone to arrive and Midoriya sat in one of the steps behind the monitor's area before speaking:

"I have to apologize to you." Everyone felt apprehensive after that start, but they had nowhere to go now.

"What for?"  
"I lied to all of you."

Yaoyorozu looked around, trying to figure what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about, Midoriya-kun?"  
"First, wonderful job revealing my identity, Momo-san." He glared at her and she covered her mouth.  
"I already know who you are, Midoriya Izuku. The lightning god **Raijin**, student of the U.A hero academy, and one of the VIP customers in our list."  
"VIP? What is she talking about?" Yaoyorozu asked.  
"It's not what you're imagining, Momo-san. She means that my name was in a list of important people to the organization."  
"Yes. We were supposed to serve you with our best capabilities if you were to ever request our services." She spat the words, disgusted.  
"Well, now that we all know each other, I can explain why I just apologized. I lied about you not being in my plans. Ai and her organization were in my plans for at least two weeks, because I needed two things. The first was the villain called: Mustard. I needed to lure him out of his hiding place, and I knew Jin was waiting for the right opportunity to use him to kill me. I purposely left a trail back to me when I started dismantling his organization, so he would think he was a step ahead of me, but he was dancing on my palm the whole time. Now that I have mustard, it's a matter of time before I find him again."

"I didn't see you capturing anyone, Midoriya-kun."  
"Raiju is keeping track of him."  
"What is the second thing?" Rei asked.  
"This is not related to you, Rei-san. This is meant for these two. Now, I'm interested in one thing from all of you." The girls just waited.  
"Your blood."  
"Huh?"  
"I want to analyze this drug Ai told us about. A way to erase your quirks... I want to know more about this."  
"And how is our blood going to help you? Are you a scientist?"  
"No, I'm not, but he is."

Midoriya pointed to the white-haired boy that was typing at incredible speed, dividing his attention to five monitors at once.

"Who's that child, Midoriya-kun?" Yaoyorozu whispered and Midoriya smiled.

"He hates to be called a child, Momo-san, so I advise you to call him with proper respect. That is Reginald Von Schroeder, a prodigy I've found."  
"You didn't find me, Midoriya, I found you. Don't lie just to look cool." The boy answered without looking away from whatever he was doing, making Midoriya chuckle.  
"Two things you need to know about him: He's a genius. And he's a prick."  
"True and very true. May I ask why would you bring semi-naked females to your hideout where your teenage associate is working? Are you trying to boycott my job?"  
"I'm sure a genius like you can manage to sneak glances at them while concentrating in your work, so shut up... I'm talking. Also, it's very rude to them when you-"  
"I know they were being forced to sell their bodies. And I know they don't like being objectified. That doesn't change the fact that they are all beautiful, especially the blonde one."

Rei raised one eyebrow, but her expression seemed off.

"You know you're speaking out loud right? You know they can hear you. Also, her name is R-"

"Sato Rei, 21 years old, the sign of the dragon, blood type O-, 88-69-87, allergic to peanuts, kidnapped at the age of 15 from Kyoto. I do know her, just like I know all the others." He spoke as if he was reading the information from a book.  
"As I said, you were in our plans for some time... And as I said, he's a prick. Just shut up, Reginald."  
"Oy oy... Nobody told me this was going to be a tyranny. I want my right to expression... Freedom now!"  
"Just zip it, Regi."

The boy chuckled and finally became quiet, so Midoriya continued:

"He's going to analyze your blood and try to isolate the component responsible for your quirk's erasure. Do you think you can provide us with samples?"  
"Erasure?" Reginal asked.  
"Yea, I'm pretty sure they have some kind of drug or quirk that allows them to erase quirks, or at least suppress them somehow."  
"Interesting."  
"Is this really what you want to do with it?" Rei interrupted the two.

Midoriya shrugged and was about to ask why would he lie when Reginald spoke:

"What would we want to do with it? Drink it? Aw, all right, all right... I'll just shut up, but there are limits to stupidity." He whispered the last part, but Rei heard him, walking up the steps towards the boy. Tokoyami faced Midoriya, who raised both eyebrows and turned to watch, his expression saying _shit was about to go down_. The girl turned the boy's chair and his eyes became unfocused for a few seconds until they focused on her face after he blinked a few times.

"What the hell are you doing?"  
"So you think I'm pretty, huh?"  
"What?! Ah... Yes, your facial proportions are optimal-"

And then the girl leaned over and kissed him hard, grabbing his hair, not letting go for at least ten seconds, when she finally set him free. Midoriya turned to Tokoyami, who just shook his head, wondering what the hell just happened. After she set him free, he couldn't say a word, just stare at her with a blank face.

"..."

"I know the look you were giving us when we walked in."

"..."

"I'm used to see the same look all around. You were thinking we are _tainted_. You were thinking we are not worthy, because we have been under degrading situations, so you just saw us as pieces of meat, didn't you? Now, I know you were keeping your first kiss to some unreal version of yourself, some genius, witty, pure, pretty girl, but now... I took that away from you, so tell me, how does it feel?! When you find the special person you're looking for, you won't be able to share your first experience with her. Every time you kiss someone, you'll remember me and the feeling of violation you just suffered. So tell me, are your less worthy now?" She closed her expression, her eyes becoming cold, as she turned and left, going back to the girls, leaving Reginald astonished.

"Well, in almost a month, this is the first time I see him without words." Midoriya said while tilting his head, worried about the boy's expression.

He got up and walked away from his workstation, vanishing deeper inside the bunker.

"Where were we?" Midoriya continued, a little worried about Regi, but not enough to chase after him.  
"Your apology." Rei said.  
"Rei-san, you're really a savage. Hahahaha. Yami, do you remember where we put it?"

Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to bring one box, and when Midoriya opened it, they all saw clothes and documents.

"These are-"  
"The clothes you were wearing and the documents they took from you. They kept all hidden for some reason. All these boxes here contain documents and information related to other people in similar situations."

They started recognizing the clothes they were using when they were taken, years ago, a few taking it into their hands, crying as they remembered the life that was robbed from them.

"You're all listed as missing people in the police database, so your lives are there for the taking, but first, I need to destroy Jin's organization, so you can be truly free."  
"And what are you gaining from this?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Is someone aiding you? Someone, maybe, waiting to take control over the underworld after you destroy Jin's operation?"

Midoriya smirked and told the truth:

"You're right, there is someone waiting to take control after Jin is gone."  
"I knew it. Who is it? Who's behind the curtains pulling the strings?"  
"I am."  
"You- So this is all a plan to give you control over the underworld?"  
"Yes."  
"You're just like them... We shouldn't have come here... We shouldn't have trusted you."

Rei gave the impression she was looking for an exit, but Yaoyorozu said:

"There is a reason for him to say that."  
"What? He just admitted that he's aiming to take Jin's place."  
"No, there's more. I know there is. He would never do something like this to someone. What are your real plans, Midoriya-kun?"

Yaoyorozu's face caused the same reaction from earlier on Midoriya, so he turned his face away from her oddly alluring expression.

"We are going to take over the underworld so we can destroy the underworld." Tokoyami answered and Midoriya's face snapped towards him.  
"Yami!"  
"It is the truth, why should we keep a secret from them?"

"..."

"Take over the underworld... To destroy the underworld? Why?" Rei asked, looking to their faces to find any trace of a lie.  
"Take a few seconds to think about. If you are a part of the underworld, and you start taking down competitors, gaining territory, everyone becomes your adversary, but they will all be _individual_ adversaries. Once you insert yourself in their world, they will be wary of you, while a few will ask you for a partnership. In the end, if we were to attack all of them at once, the odds are they were going to team up against us, making our life exponentially harder, so we decided to take them bit by bit. _Patience turns mulberry leaves into silk... Through the silkworm._"  
"Thank you for the explanation, Yami." Midoriya glared at him, who shrugged.  
"That doesn't explain why were you trying to keep this a secret from us." Yaoyorozu wondered and Rei answered in a whisper, looking straight into Midoriya's eyes.  
"Because you don't us trying to help, right?" Midoriya sighed, not meeting her gaze, and she continued:  
"You knew that if we found out that you were going to destroy everything, we would want to help. You knew we would jump at the first opportunity for revenge. Are you perhaps worried about us, Mr. _I don't get emotionally involved_?"

Midoriya turned to face her, irritated.

"Perhaps I misjudged you, Rei. You're prickier than Regi."  
"Well, you were right. I do want revenge, but I'll do it alone."

A few girls started protesting, but Rei turned and smiled at them, assuring she was going to be ok. Midoriya then saw the look on her face and understood. It was a mother's look towards her children. She turned and noticed Midoriya's stare, changing back to her cold expression, wearing it like a mask, like a shield. This was going way out of Midoriya's plans for the night, so he looked at his watch and got up.

"As for today, you can stay here. Momo-san and I still have unfinished business to attend, and after we're done, we'll come back to decide how to move forward. This is my friend, Tokoyami Fumikage, and he'll provide you with whatever you need until we return."  
"What about your secret identities?"  
"I know we can trust you."

"..."

They faced each other for a few seconds, as some kind of mutual admiration born between the two.

"Let's go, Momo-san."

The girl didn't wait, following Midoriya to the elevator. The doors closed and they started going up. Midoriya sighed while looking up, his eyes closed.

"So this is what you've been doing all these weeks?" Yaoyorozu asked, looking straight forward. He answered the same way, not looking at her.  
"Yes. It wasn't easy to set up this place, but I needed a starting place."  
"Is Bakugou-kun involved too?"  
"No, just Yami and Regi."

Midoriya opened his eyes and looked forward, but before he could control himself, he snuck a glance at her and saw that she was staring at him. For ten seconds, they couldn't look away from each other, and then a noise indicating they were arriving made them break eye contact. Midoriya's hands were tingling, and he instantly said:

"Since this last maneuver cost us 50 years, we can handle just one more situation tonight. Who do you want to help?"

Yaoyorozu thought for some time before putting her mask on, running away without a word. Midoriya chuckled and coated his legs with wind, following her.

* * *

They looked around and finally found who they were looking for. Yaoyorozu dropped above the man, taking him down in one go while Midoriya stayed behind, providing cover. The guy turned to see who that was and shouted:

"YOU FUCKING GUYS AGAIN?! GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

Midoriya knelt next to him and approached, whispering:

"Call her bitch one more time." His voice was so full of danger that the man became quiet.

"Where is she?"  
"Where's who?!"  
"The girl from earlier, where is she?"  
"Who knows where she is... What the fuck is wrong with you? This is harassment!"

Midoriya pulled Yaoyorozu's arm to make her get off the man. He then made him sit, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm going to ask you once: What did you give her, and where she went? And before you say you don't know, think about who you're lying to."

His eyes became red, and the man looked around, desperate.

"I gave her a fix, ok? Just that, I swear! She helped us so I had to give her a reward. I don't know where she went, I swear."

Midoriya was about to use the Moonlight, just to be sure, when he heard the same voice from earlier:

"I thought we had an understanding, Raijin-san. What are you doing?" The hero appeared, a boomerang in hand. Midoriya got straight and slowly faced Yaoyorozu, who couldn't take her eyes off the man. He then took a step aside, pressing his back against the wall, placing both hands inside his pockets while the dealer ran away from them. The hero frowned while looking at Yaoyorozu and back to Midoriya, raising one eyebrow.

"Really?"  
"Her choice."  
"Are you sure about letting your girlfriend face me?"  
"I'm not letting her do anything."  
"Since you're putting yourself aside, I believe I have a green light to mess her up?"

Midoriya just stood silent and the man smirked.

"Don't complain if I sent her back to you with a few broken bones."

Midoriya chuckled after seeing the murderous expression on her face.

"Kuk... Don't worry, I won't complain about that."

He heard the overheating sound coming from the One for All, seeing the girl advancing without a warning but noticing she was full of openings.

_'I think I should teach her how to fight when she's mad.'_

She tried a direct jab at the man's central mass, but he stepped aside, using the boomerang on his hand to attack her. When the weapon was about to make contact, it exploded, sending smoke everywhere. Midoriya could see him clear as day, walking around the girl, taking something out of his vest, and creating another boomerang.

_'I see... So this is how his quirk works.'_

Yaoyorozu couldn't see anything, her right arm hurting due to the blow she took. She kept looking around, trying to find the man, but all of sudden, she felt the kick on her back, sending her sliding. Midoriya took his hands off his pockets, questioning his decision of allowing this fight. Maybe she had too much tonight, and her psyche couldn't keep up with this situation. He looked at Yaoyorozu, who kept looking around, until she met his eyes, glowing through the smoke. She then remembered, as if it was yesterday, the words he said: _Think objectively and precisely_. She took a deeper breath and created a net from her arm. She stopped moving and started listening, concentrating, until she heard the step to her right, throwing the net, switching a remote, energizing it. She heard the man screaming while falling to the ground and thought everything was over, and then she saw, a boomerang coming from above, passing by the man that was down, hitting her right arm before exploding. Midoriya tried to switch places with her, but he was too slow, now seeing her being exploded away. That explosion could be compared to Bakugou's quirk and Midoriya was truly scared when he saw her on the floor, her right side completely burned. The man got up, removing the net and threw a boomerang on the floor, creating some kind of windblast, sending the remaining smoke away.

"Aw, she took the whole blast... That's too bad. She was really cute, but now she's going to have some ugly scars."

Midoriya wasn't paying attention to the man, he was looking at her face. Her eyes were open, her breathing parting, her expression showing pain, but she still was conscious. Midoriya approached and whispered into her ear:

"The ones who get to decide are the ones that are strong. Those who are weak can only be at their mercy, but you're not weak... You're the One for All's bearer. This is not a sport's festival fight, this is real life. He is going to kill you, Momo... If you don't fight for your life, he's going to end it right here, right now."

She blinked and moved. He helped her get up, analyzing her burn marks, spotting some second-degree burns on her arm. He wanted to stop this, but this was the most important part for her to learn. He let go of her arm and said:

"You can do it."

She could barely stand, but started creating something from her left thigh. The hero took out a flask, filled with a green substance, and a boomerang was created out of thin air, covering the flask. His quirk could create boomerangs, but he was the one filling them with other objects.

"Stubborn, aren't you? I don't know what your boyfriend told you but look at yourself... Tsc, tsc, what a waste."  
"**One for All**-"  
"Huh? What?! Speak louder, honey-"

"**Lioness... Strike**"

He saw the girl raising her left arm, bringing it down at the same time a slash pattern was created. He dashed away, dodging the slash by an inch, understanding that the girl was still dangerous, so he went on the offensive again, but she had already made her move. At least five metal balls were on the floor, starting to sparkle before emitting a high-pitched noise, making the man cover his ears. Those were very effective, but they ended too soon. He looked ahead again and saw the girl getting more of those, but she was too slow, weakened by her injuries. He dashed forward, creating a big boomerang to hit her in the head, seeing that she couldn't even move. He began the movement, aware of Midoriya's position, wondering if now would be the time he would intervene, but he didn't move a finger, so he saw as his boomerang made its way towards the girl's skull. Before it hit, he thought to himself that he overdid with this swing, wondering how he was going to explain her death, but the swing missed, as it passed right through her, making her figure distort for a second, before becoming whole again.

"Wha-" He looked at the ground and saw a metal ball, projecting the image he was seeing, and felt before he finished hearing:

"**Lioness Strike**"

The slash caught his back wide, cutting through his clothes and skin, throwing him against the end of the alley, destroying the wall. Midoriya took a sidestep to avoid the incoming slashes, feeling the wind pass by both of his sides, and the man's body flying away. Yaoyorozu sighed and her legs gave up, but she didn't fall. Midoriya was there, holding her before whispering:

"**Lazarus**"

He felt the lightning involving her and waited. While waiting, he saw the man ahead. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't going to eat solid food for some time either. A quick evaluation of his injuries told him that he would at least need immediate medical attention, so Midoriya started debating with himself.

_'If I let him die, this will be on her. She's not ready to carry something this heavy yet... Maybe in the future, but this is too much right now. The thing is that I don't want to save him either... He deserves to die, but allowing him to die while I have the power to save him, would be the same as before... And I promised him that I would find my balance.'_

Midoriya raised his hand towards the hero and started his Magnetic Healing, stabilizing his vitals before he could call an ambulance. He felt the drain of energy from the Lazarus and wondered how to proceed from now on.

* * *

Yaoyorozu opened her eyes and blinked a few times before realizing she wasn't alone. She sat, looking around, and faced Midoriya who was sitting, reading something on his cellphone while she was out. She then noticed that she had been lying on his lap, just like she once did to him, and he smirked.

"Embarrassing, isn't it?"  
"What- What happened?"  
"You won."  
"Is he... Did you-"  
"No, he's alive. I called him an ambulance."  
"Why?"  
"Did you just ask _why_?"  
"Yes... You shouldn't have done that."  
"Do you have any idea what you're talking about? If I weren't to do something, he was going to die... You were going to be the one responsible for his death."  
"I know." She said that and looked away, making Midoriya's eyes narrow.  
"Look at me."

She didn't turn.

"Momo-san, look at me, goddamnit." He pulled her arm and she glared at him, her expression becoming a mix of rage, sadness, and disgust. Midoriya felt the impact of his choices on that look.

_'No... I pushed her too hard.'_

"You can either kill or be killed, isn't that right?" She started asking him with a crazy expression.  
"This is the world you wanted to show me, right? You want an answer as well, right? Yes... You love it when you're right... Then here you go: YOU WERE RIGHT, MIDORIYA-KUN, I COULDN'T HANDLE IT! LOOK HOW WEEK I AM... LOOK HOW SHALLOW MY RESOLVE IS... LOOK AT ME! I'M NOT SUITED TO BE THE ONE FOR ALL'S HOLDER... MAYBE I'M NOT EVEN SUITED TO BE HERO... I'M JUST A PATHETIC-" She stopped shouting when she saw his pity look. She shook her head a few times and asked:

"Why didn't you stop me... Why-" She whispered, almost inaudible.  
"Because you wanted this."

She closed her eyes and just shook her head again, turning her face away from him.

The sun started rising and Midoriya got up, giving his hand to help her get up as well. She stared at it for some time before taking it, standing next to him, never meeting his gaze.

"What should I do with you now, Momo-san." He saw a soot mark on her neck and used his hand to brush it off, but when he was going to pull it back, her hand trapped his in there.

"Momo-san?!"

She met his gaze, and what Midoriya saw in there made him think that this was a bigger crisis than any of the ones he faced tonight. That wasn't Yaoyorozu's usual analytical, friendly and slight arrogant look, that was a look he never saw on her face before, a look that reflected only one thing: **Lust**.

* * *

**Author's note: Review? Nah? All right ):**


End file.
